Ataque de las maquinas
by Dragon Espectral
Summary: Tras la derrota de los gundalianos, una nueva fuerza invasora desciende desde el espacio, la armada mas poderosa de todas ha llegado para conquistar al universo, es hora de que los peleadores se preparen para enfrentar al Imperio de las Maquinas
1. Los invasores primera parte

_Comienza el primer capítulo de mi nuevo fic, esta vez, de la serie Bakugan, de quien no era muy fanático sino hasta la saga de los Vexos, que fue cuando me empezó a gustar más, pero antes de empezar, una aclaración:_

_Mi buen amigo, Toaneo07, me pidió participar en el fic bajo el nombre de Zero/Han, personaje que usa en su fic, es un favor que me pidió y por eso lo incluiré con ese personaje._

_Los sucesos de este fic ocurren después de la derrota del emperador Barodius. _

_Y ahora el primer capítulo._

**Cap. 1 Los invasores.**

**Primera parte.**

Nuestra historia empieza en Vestal, donde varias naves de combate abordaban otras naves gigantes y estas se dirigieron a una gigantesca fortaleza espacial, la cual, era tan grande como un planeta, de hecho, toda esa fortaleza era en realidad un planeta mecánico, había engranes por todos lados y sus habitantes eran robots.

En el centro del planeta, había un palacio hecho de metal y algunos engranes, en el centro tenía una gigantesca rueda con un extraño símbolo, mientras en el interior, en el que parecía ser el salón del trono, habían 8 personas reunidas, la puerta se abrió y un misterioso encapuchado entro, su ojo izquierdo brillada de un color amarillo, camino lentamente hasta estar frente a la única persona que se encontraba sentada, en un trono.

-Su informe, profesor-dijo ese sujeto, quien por su tono de voz, se adivinaba que era mujer, pero había algo raro en su voz, sonaba como robótica, fría y desalmada.

-Mi reina-comenzó a hablar el encapuchado, había algo familiar en su voz-las tropas han regresado triunfales de Vestal, el planeta quedo indefenso, esperando que decida su destino-.

-Excelente-dijo la reina y se levanto de su trono, se dirigió hacia el balcón del salón, donde saco una esfera Bakugan-Bakugan pelea, bakugan surge-un bakugan del tipo dragón apareció en el espacio, rugiendo con ferocidad-nos apoderamos de los tesoros de Vestal, toda forma de vida ya no existe, el planeta ya no me sirve-.

-Esperaba esto con ansias, mi reina-dijo el misterioso bakugan con un tono de voz aterrador, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

La reina saco una carta poder-¡Poder activado! ¡Cometa supremo!-.

El bakugan abrió su boa, reunió energía y lanzo un poderoso rayo de color negro, el cual brillaba con aura blanca, el ataque se impacto en Vestal y el planeta exploto en mil pedazos, mientras la reina sonreía con maldad.

El bakugan volvió a su modo esfera y se coloco en el hombro de la reina, quien volvió al salón, a su paso, los otros personajes se inclinaron, finalmente, la reina llego a su trono y se sentó, mientras dos de sus siervos se colocaban a cada lado.

-Una victoria más para Baranoia, madre-dijo el que se coloco a su lado derecho y por su voz, se adivinaba que también era mujer, pero su voz tenía un tono muy rudo.

-Si madre, no cabe duda que eres la peleadora más poderosa del universo-el personaje de la izquierda también se adivino que era mujer, solo que su voz sonaba más inocente.

-Aun no es una victoria, no total, al menos-dijo la reina con frialdad.

Las puertas se volvieron abrir y otro personaje entro, se acerco a la reina y se inclino respetuosamente.

-General Benag, espero me traiga buenas noticias-.

-Mi reina-dijo el nombrado Benag-como usted lo ordeno, el planeta fue destruido, junto con la mayoría de sus habitantes-.

Otro personaje hablo, su voz era aguda y chillona-Una victoria total-.

Pero la reina no estaba convencida-¿La mayoría? ¿Acaso hubo sobrevivientes?-pregunto, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

-¡Imposible!-rugió el bakugan-nadie puede sobrevivir a mi ataque más poderoso-.

-Nuestros sensores detectaron que antes de que el cometa se impactara, una puerta interdimensional se abrió y 5 energías vestal, junto con 5 energías bakugan la cruzaron-.

-¿Quiénes fueron?-pregunto la reina.

-Tres miembros de la resistencia y dos vexos-la imagen de los miembros de cada grupo aparecieron.

-Siguen causando problemas, pobres tontos-dijo la reina.

-Eso quiere decir-intervino la hija que se encontraba del lado izquierdo-que con los prisioneros, quedan 9 vestal con vida-.

-10-corrigio su hermana, quien estaba del lado derecho-si lo contamos a usted profesor-.

El encapuchado se tenso al escuchar eso-Con todo respeto princesa, desde que su madre me rescato y me devolvió la vida, le jure mi lealtad eterna, ahora soy un baranoiano-.

-Es bueno saber eso-dijo la reina.

-Disculpe alteza-hablo la voz de otra mujer, solo que esta era calmada y relajada-pero ¿A dónde cree que hayan escapado esos vestal?-.

-Al único lugar donde podrían ir y conseguir ayuda, a nuestro siguiente objetivo; la Tierra-.

**Planeta Tierra…**

Ya habían pasado 3 meses desde la derrota del emperador Barodious y de los Gundalianos, Dan Kuso se dirigía al centro del interespacio bakugan, después de haber recibido un mensaje de su buen amigo Marucho, quien le informaba que le tenía una sorpresa.

-Vamos retrasados de nuevo, Dan-dijo su fiel amigo Drago.

-Ay relájate Drago, todavía no es muy tarde-.

-Marucho te cito a las 10 y ya pasan de las 12:30-replico Drago.

-Bueno, si se me hizo un poco tarde-.

-¿Un poco?-.

-¡Esta bien! ¡Muy tarde!-.

Finalmente llegaron al centro del interespacio, entraron y se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, donde los esperaban Shun y Marucho.

-Hola chicos, lamento llegar tarde-.

-Nunca cambiaras Dan-dijo Marucho sonriendo divertido, de pronto una esfera bakugan apareció detrás de él y Drago reconoció al bakugan.

-Elfin-.

-Hola ¿Cómo ha estado?-saludo la bakugan aquos llena de alegría.

-Y no es la única que nos visita-dijo Shun y detrás de él apareció el bakugan Ingram.

-Saludos Drago-.

-Es bueno verlos de nuevo-dijo Drago contento.

-Cielos ¿esta era la sorpresa Marucho?-pregunto Dan.

-No, de hecho, Fabia y Aranaut también vinieron, pero en estos momentos están teniendo una batalla en el interespacio-.

-Genial y ¿Cómo le va?-.

La puerta se abrió y la princesa de Neathia hizo su aparición-Pues, gane fácilmente Dan-.

-Fabia, es bueno verte de nuevo-saludo Dan.

-Hola Aranaut-dijo Drago.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Drago-respondió el bakugan haos.

-Díganme ¿Cómo están las cosas por Neathia?-pregunto Dan.

-Muy tranquilas desde que derrotamos a Barodius-.

-Eso me alegra-.

-Bueno, ya estamos todos reunidos, por favor, síganme-dijo Marucho-hay alguien más que quiere verte Dan-el aludido se quedo confundido.

Marucho los llevo hasta una sala de descanso y en cuanto las puertas se abrieron…

-¡Dan!-una chica de cabello naranja y corto salto a sus brazos.

-¿Mira?-.

-Hola Dan-saludo el antiguo peleador conocido como Spectra-es bueno verte otra vez-.

-Keith-Dan vio al resto de sus amigos Vestal-Ace, Baron, Gus, que gusto me da verlos, pero ¿Qué hacen aquí?-.

Mira se separo de Dan y puso una mirada muy seria-Necesitamos ayuda-.

-¿Qué sucede?-reaccionando-¡Ah! Discúlpenme, ella es Fabia, la princesa de Neathia-.

-Gusto en conocerlos-dijo Fabia y los Vestal respondieron el saludo.

Drago pasó a presentar a Aranaut con el resto de los bakugan de Vestal, quienes lo recibieron sin problemas, fue cuando Drago se encontró con su antiguo rival, Helios.

-Helios, ha pasado tiempo-.

-Si Drago, veo que has evolucionado de nuevo-.

-Es una larga historia-.

-Nosotros también tenemos la nuestra-intervino Keith-pero no es nada agradable-.

-¿Qué pasa Keith?-pregunto Dan.

Mira fue quien respondió, mientras su cuerpo temblaba y apretaba sus puños-Vestal….fue…..destruido-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan.

-¿Cómo paso eso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Es una larga historia-dijo Ace, Baron se mantenía callado, en su mirada de adivinaba que algo terrible había pasado.

-Porque no nos lo cuentan desde el principio-pidió Shun.

-Muy bien-Keith fue el escogido para contarles lo que pasó-sucedió un mes después de derrotar a Zenoheld y destruir la alternativa…-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Keith POV…..**

Vestal estaba comenzando a recuperarse, los ciudadanos trataban a los bakugan como iguales, en vez de cómo esclavos y por todo un mes, todo fue perfecto, pero un día una gigantesca nave apareció en el cielo.

De esa nave surgieron más, aunque un poco más pequeñas, comenzaron a atacarnos sin piedad y sin ninguna razón, muy pronto descubrimos el rostro de nuestros atacantes, quedamos asombrados al descubrir que eran robots.

**Fin POV…..**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Robots?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Si, maquinas sumamente poderosas y con una tecnología muy superior a la Vestal-dijo Keith.

-Lo más extraño-continuo Mira-es que esos robots también tenían bakugan, pero no eran bakugan ordinarios, estos eran extremadamente poderosos….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Un gran ejército de 6 tipos de robots diferentes recorrían las calles de Vestal, dejando destrucción y miseria a su paso, mientras los ciudadanos trataban de huir.

Los robots sacaron unas esferas bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea!-.

Un ejército de bakugan de los 6 atributos apareció y comenzaron a destruir todo, su nivel de poder era de 1000G, el mismo que Drago poseía.

**Mira POV…**

Cuando nuestros intentos por detenerlos fallaron, tratamos de comunicarnos con ustedes, pero de alguna manera, esos invasores bloquearon las señales y no pudimos contactarlos, así que los enfrentamos, pero no pudimos hacer nada.

**Fin POV…**

Se veía como Helios, Wilda, Percival y Nemus enfrentaban a ese ejército de bakugan, pero ninguno podía contra esos invasores, ni siquiera Helios, quien ahora atacaba con el poder de su armamento.

Sin embargo, a pesar de que pelearon con valor, no pudieron contra esas fuerzas y los robots continuaron avanzando, mientras eran guiados por 6 guerreros que flotaban en el aire.

Esos robots mataban sin piedad a los Vestal, quienes trataban de huir, pero nada podían hacer, ya que otros 6 bakugan aparecieron y estos tenían un poder de 2000G, pronto el planeta entero comenzó a morir y Ace apretó sus puños recordando todo.

**Ace POV…**

Nos dijeron que nuestro planeta, nuestro hogar, le pertenecería a la reina Xánadu, que deberíamos sentirnos orgullosos por semejante honor.

**Fin POV…..**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Solo nosotros sobrevivimos-dijo Gus con pesar.

-Hace unas horas, destruyeron el planeta por completo-dijo Keith-nosotros escapamos usando una puerta interdimensional-.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Dan.

-Eso significa que aun quedan seres que usan a los bakugan como armas de destrucción-dijo Marucho-y al parecer, esta vez los enemigos son maquinas-.

Baron no soporto más y salió de la habitación, ante la sorpresa de Dan y los otros.

-¿Qué le pasa?-pregunto Fabia.

-Su familia…..también fue victima de esos monstruos-dijo Mira con tristeza-intento salvarlos, pero no pudo hacer nada, nadie pudo-.

Baron estaba en el pasillo, golpeo con furia la pared, mientras cerraba los ojos, apretaba los dientes y sudaba, su mente viajo al momento en que perdió a su familia.

-FLASHBACK-

La casa de Baron se estaba incendiando, el peleador haos entro corriendo y se topo con una imagen terrible, su madre estaba atrapada por las llamas, mientras sostenía a su hermana menor, aquella que había viajado a la Tierra, frente a ellas, estaba un robot, pero no era cualquier maquina, este, era alguien sumamente peligroso.

-¡Huye Baron!-grito su madre al ver a su hijo-¡Sálvate!-grito antes de que las llamas la consumieran a ella y a su hija.

-¡No!-el grito de Baron llamo la atención del atacante, quien lo encaro y sus ojos brillaban de color rojo, mientras sonreía con maldad, Baron palideció e intento huir, pero aquel monstruo le disparo un rayo dándole en su brazo y Baron cayó al suelo.

-No eres más que una basura-dijo su atacante-considérate afortunado, porque te he perdonado tu miserable vida-dijo abandonando el lugar.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Por qué fui un cobarde? Debí haberlos protegido-.

-Baron-Nemus estaba preocupado por su compañero.

Mientras en el salón, Dan ya estaba decidido-Muy bien, si esos tipos los lastimaron, entonces es nuestro deber ayudarles en todo lo que podamos-.

-Dan…..-musito Mira, mientras sentía que iba a llorar.

-Si, nadie se mete con nuestros amigos y se sale con la suya-dijo Elfin-les daremos una lección a esos monstruos, aprenderán a no meterse con nosotros-.

-Lo primero que debemos hacer, es conocer al enemigo-dijo Fabia-ya que nunca había oído algo acerca de unas maquinas conquistadoras-.

-Lo único que sabemos, es que se hacen llamar, el imperio de las maquinas Baranoia y que su líder, es esa tal Xánadu-dijo Ace.

-Con que Baranoia ¿eh? Bueno, si quieren pelea, eso les daremos-declaro Dan.

**Mientras….**

En las calles de la ciudad, dos sujetos muy extraños aparecieron, el primero de ellos era un muchacho de cabello negro en rastas, piel morena, guantes rojos y un collar con púas, su vestimenta consistía en una armadura de color rojo con naranja, dando a entender que era peleador pyrus, llevaba una espada en su cintura, su mirada era muy tranquila, pero demostraba respeto.

El segundo era un robot dorado, sus ojos eran rojos y tenía una palanca azul sobre su cabeza, sus manos eran azules y era sumamente corpulento, llevaba una capa negra y se deducía que era un peleador subterra y sostenía una lanza.

-El planeta Tierra-dijo el joven mirando a todos lados-no esta nada mal-declaro cerrando los ojos y con una sonrisa.

-¡Bah! Para mí-dijo el robot, hablando con acento británico-todos los planetas como este son iguales, contaminados de basura orgánica, todo será mejor cuando la reina Xánadu lo destruya-.

-Relájate Shifter-dijo una esfera bakugan apareciendo sobre su hombro.

-Hazle caso a tu bakugan-le advirtió el joven-no olvides la misión-.

-No te atrevas a darme ordenes Zero, tenemos el mismo rango ¿recuerdas?-.

-Relájate-dijo Zero sin darle importancia-solo recuerda que venimos en misión de búsqueda-.

-Nunca entenderé que vio la reina en ti para integrar al comando sigma-.

-Tal vez sea porque soy mejor peleador que tú-.

-¿Qué?-Shifter apretó su puño.

-Zero, mira-dijo un bakugan pyrus.

Lo que el bakugan señalaba, era a un grupo de niños que corrían hacia el centro del interespacio, deseosos de tener batallas, tan emocionados estaban, que no notaron a aquellos sujetos tan peligrosos.

-Creo que encontramos nuestra pista a seguir, buen trabajo Ribbian-.

Zero sujeto a una chica del brazo, quien reacciono asustada.

-¡Oye! ¡Suéltame!-.

-Disculpe señorita, pero ¿podría decirme a donde van con tanta prisa?-pregunto Zero con cortesía.

-Me sorprende que no lo sepa, voy al interespacio, ahí se reúnen peleadores de todo el mundo-dijo y se retiro.

-¿Oíste eso?-pregunto Zero sonriendo divertido.

-Si ¿con que peleadores?-los ojos de Shifter brillaron y comenzó a analizar los bakugan de esa chica-sus bakugan tienen un poder de 500G, son patéticos-.

-Puede ser, pero creo que nos pueden divertir un rato, sigámosla-dijo Zero y ambos guerreros se fueron tras la chica.

**En el centro del interespacio….**

La alarma comenzó a sonar.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan.

-Es una alarma que coloque en caso de alguna posible amenaza, desde lo que sucedió con los Gundalianos decidí tomar mis precauciones-Marucho corrió a la sala de control, seguido por sus amigos, una vez ahí, Marucho comenzó a teclear como loco-listo, estos son los intrusos-.

Las cámaras del exterior mostraron a Zero y Shifter, quienes se acercaban cada vez más a la entrada.

-¡Son ellos!-grito Ace-son dos de los monstruos que destruyeron Vestal-.

-Cielos, esos tipos me dan miedo-dijo Elfin.

-Me parece que están intentando entrar al interespacio-dijo Drago.

-Así, pues eso ya lo veremos-declaro Dan y abandono el salón, seguido poco después por sus amigos, mientras en el rostro de Mira se reflejaba la preocupación.

Zero y Shifter ya casi estaban en la entrada, cuando la puerta se abrió dando paso a Dan y sus amigos.

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí-les dijo a los dos villanos.

Zero y Shifter se miraron sin entender, pero fue Shifter quien tomo la palabra con un tono amenazante.

-Niño ¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

-Lo que escuchaste o acasos estas sordo-.

-Eres un insolente-antes de que Shifter hiciera algo, Zero intervino.

-Tranquilo amigo, mejor dirige tu vista a las personas que están detrás de este niño-.

Shifter lo hizo y se topo con Mira y los demás-Vaya, vaya, entonces las suposiciones de la reina eran correctas, huyeron a la Tierra.

-Hola Ace ¿Cómo has estado?-pregunto Zero y Ace apretó los puños-espero que tu bakugan ya este mejor después de nuestro último encuentro-.

-Maldito-Ace iba a lanzarse sobre él, pero Keith lo detuvo.

-¿Qué es lo que quieren?-.

-Lo mismo que quisimos de Vestal, destruir todo este miserable y asqueroso planeta repleto de despreciable vida orgánica-dijo Shifter.

-¿Quién se creen que son para decir eso?-cuestiono Fabia.

-Somos la vida más suprema del universo, vida mecánica, somos los peleadores más fuertes que existen-.

Dan apretó los puños-Estas muy seguro de eso ¿verdad?-.

-¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Significa que porque no demuestras tu supremacía en una batalla-.

-Pobre tonto, no sabes con quien te metes-.

-Tu tampoco-.

-Que niño tan valiente, pero veamos que tan poderoso es tu bakugan-los ojos de Shifter brillaron y analizo a Drago-¡Ja! Tiene un poder insignificante, apenas tiene 1000G-.

Pero aunque esa cifra le pareció insignificante a Shifter, a Zero le pareció muy extraño.

-_"¿1000G? Pero si es un peleador terrestre ¿Cómo puede tener ese nivel? Se supone que el nivel más alto que alcanzan los terrícolas es de 800G"-._

-Oye ¿Cómo hiciste eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Rastreadores-respondió Keith.

-¿Rastreadores?-.

-Así es, esos tipos tiene un sistema de rastreo en su cabeza, el cual les permite conocer el nivel de poder de sus oponentes-.

-Lo usaron cuando nos atacaron-explico Mira.

-Y como veras, nuestros rastreadores con muy confiables, pudimos acabar con ellos fácilmente, de hecho, por tu nivel, puedo deducir que tendremos una pelea interesante, pero yo ganare fácilmente y ni siquiera podrás quitarme un solo gramo de energía-.

-Así, pues eso ya lo veremos-dijo Dan sacando una carta portal.

-Eres muy valiente-.

-Cerrémosle la boca a este niño, Shifter-dijo su bakugan.

-¿Estas listo Drago?-.

-Siempre Dan-.

-_"Dan, por favor, ten cuidado"-_rogo Mira mentalmente.

Dan y Shifter se miraron retadoramente, la primera batalla contra el imperio de las maquinas estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el primer capítulo de este nuevo fic, ahora veamos como me va, espero que bien, ya que no soy muy fanático de la serie, pero me encanta Drago y la pareja que pudieron haber hecho Dan y Mira._

_Se que por el momento, solo han aparecido, físicamente, dos de los villanos principales (uno de ellos mi buen amigo Toaneo07), pero su apariencia se revelara en el capítulo 4, cuando conozcan totalmente a los líderes principales de este imperio._

_Por si tienen alguna duda, que no les de pena hacerla, siempre es un gusto aclarar todas las dudas._

_Si a alguno le gustaría participar en este fic, solo tiene que darme los siguientes datos:_

_Nombre del personaje y del bakugan._

_Características de ambos._

_Habilidades del bakugan._

_Si es héroe, villano o aliado._

_Creo que sería todo, bueno…_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…**_


	2. Los invasores segunda parte

_Comienza el segundo capítulo de este nuevo fic, con el primer duelo entre Dan y el poderoso general Shifter, ahora chocaran los poderes de Drago y de uno de los bakugan subterra más poderosos de todos._

_Una aclaración, debido a que no conozco todos los ataques de los bakugan, voy a inventar algunos, así como el nuevo armamento de Drago._

_Y ahora el capítulo 2._

**Cap. 2 Los invasores.**

**Segunda parte.**

-¡Carta portal lista!-grito Dan lanzando la carta y activando el campo de batalla-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge titanium Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

Drago apareció con su nueva evolución, aquella que obtuvo como recompensa después de derrotar a Dharak, mientras Zero abrió los ojos de la impresión.

_-"¿Titanium Dragonoid? ¿Podrá ser?"-._

Mientras, Mira y los otros Vestal también estaban impresionados por la nueva evolución de Drago, al igual que Elfin e Ingram.

-¿Ese es el nuevo Drago? ¡Es asombroso!-grito Baron entusiasmado.

Pero Shifter solo se rio con burla-Lo admito, ese lagarto es impresionante-.

-¿Lagarto?-rugió Drago.

-Digo que aunque me asombra tu apariencia, sigues siendo una basura para mí ¿listo?-pregunto sosteniendo su bakugan.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dai Gui subterra!-.

Un bakugan impresionante apareció, su rostro era muy parecido al de un toro, era de color negro con ojos rojos, sus cuernos eran largos y estaban doblados hacia atrás, alrededor de su cuello tenía un collar dorado, era musculoso y gigante, llevaba brazaletes en ambas manos, su color era café con abdomen amarillento, llevaba una armadura verde en sus hombro y cintura, mientras sus piernas terminaban en dos poderosas pesuñas y su poder era…

-¿2000G?-exclamo Dan al ver la energía de ese bakugan.

-Nunca conocí a un bakugan con ese nivel de poder-dijo Drago.

Shifter se rio-Pobres tontos, se asombran con algo tan insignificante, es natural que tengan miedo-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Dan y Shifter se quedo en silencio-me encuentro emocionado por pelear con alguien tan poderoso-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Tú también estas emocionado ¿verdad Drago?-.

-Por supuesto, creo que esta batalla será muy interesante-.

-¡Ya basta de palabrerías!-grito Dai Gui-¡Acabemos con ellos Shifter!-.

-Dejemos que ellos den el primer golpe-dijo Shifter.

-Estás muy confiado ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de fuego!-.

Drago junto sus manos y disparo una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, lo cual aumento su poder a 1500G, Dai Gui alzo una de sus manos y detuvo el ataque.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan.

-Pero ¿Cómo?-.

-¿Qué fue eso? Esos ataques tan simples no me detendrán-.

Shifter comenzó a reírse-Son patéticos, permítanme mostrarles un verdadero ataque ¡Poder activado: Gran sacudida!-.

Dai Gui golpeo el suelo con fuerza y este comenzó a temblar con violencia, Drago intento mantener el equilibrio, pero la sacudida era tal que cayó al suelo, momento que aprovecho Dai Gui para golpearlo.

-¡Drago! ¿Estás bien amigo?-.

-Si, descuida, eso no me vencerá-.

-Pero tal vez esto si ¡Poder activado: Ataque rodante!-.

Dai Gui se envolvió convirtiéndose en una bola gigante de roca y comenzó a girar a gran velocidad golpeando a Drago con tal fuerza que lo devolvió a su forma de esfera.

Dan sujeto a su amigo, mientras su fuerza vital disminuía al 80%-Eso fue duro-.

Shifter recupero a su bakugan-Que patéticos son, esos ataques no lograran hacernos el menor daño-.

-No puedo creerlo, aun con su evolución Drago perdió-dijo Marucho asombrado.

-Ese bakugan si que es fuerte-dijo Elfin.

-Y aun no han visto nada-dijo Keith preocupado-esos bakugan son extremadamente poderosos y muy peligrosos-.

-Y dime ¿quieres más?-pregunto Shifter.

-¿Bromeas? Aun no nos has vencido-dijo Dan-¿verdad Drago?-.

-Exacto-.

-Que insistentes son, pero como gusten ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Dai Gui!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Drago!-.

Drago y Dai Gui aparecieron listos para empezar el segundo round, mientras los demás esperaban que Drago saliera victorioso esta vez.

-Bien, los exterminare de un solo golpe ¡Poder activado: Derrumbe!-.

Dai Gui alzo sus manos y la tierra a su alrededor se levanto, formando gigantescas rocas que lanzo contra Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Esfera de fuego!-.

Drago se envolvió en una esfera de fuego que detuvo los ataques de Dai Gui, además de aumentar su poder a 2000G.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

-La esfera de fuego es un poder que no solo detiene tu ataque, sino que le da un poder de 1000G a todos los bakugan pyrus y se los quita a cualquier otro tipo de bakugan-.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste?-.

Dai Gui sintió como su poder disminuía a 1000G, listo para ser atacado por el poderoso Drago.

-Ahora te demostrare otro de nuestros poderes ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

Drago disparo aquel poderoso ataque que sirvió para derrotar a Dharak, pero Shifter tenía un as bajo la manga.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Gran muralla!-.

Una muralla de piedra surgió del suelo y detuvo el ataque de Drago, para asombro de Dan y de Drago.

-No eres el único que tiene cartas de protección-dijo Shifter riéndose.

-Pensé que lo lograría esta vez-dijo Dan apretando los dientes.

-No vas a derrotarme tan fácilmente niño-dijo Shifter-soy uno de los guerreros más poderosos del universo, de ninguna manera seré derrotado por un niño y su lagarto mascota-.

-Que curioso, porque estoy a punto de derrotarte ¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-Drago ataco con su fuego en forma de X, pero Shifter estaba muy tranquilo.

-Tu ataque es inútil, mi muralla es invencible-.

Antes de que el ataque se impactara, la X se dividió en cuatro atacando por arriba y por abajo a Dai Gui, destruyéndolo ante el asombro de Shifter.

-¡Ahora Drago! ¡Aguja de dragón!-.

Nuevamente Drago ataco con su poderoso rayo de fuego y esta vez devolvió a Dai Gui a su modo esfera, restándole fuerza vital a Shifter hasta el 50%.

-Pero ¿Cómo paso esto?-.

-¡Bien hecho Drago!-grito Dan recibiendo a su amigo.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar Dan-le recordó su fiel amigo.

-Tienes razón, tenemos que acabar con esos tipos de inmediato-.

-Guau, Dan es increíble-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Realmente ha mejorado mucho-reconoció Ace.

-Y Drago tampoco se queda atrás-dijo Helios.

**Mientras…**

El planeta que había destruido Vestal flotaba cerca de la orbita terrestre, en el salón del trono, la reina estaba descansando, mientras su bakugan se encontraba sobre su hombro, fue cuando las puertas se abrieron y el misterioso profesor entro.

-Mi reina, recibimos informes de que el general Shifter….-.

-Lo se-interrumpió la reina con calma.

-¿Lo sabe? Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-Todavía hay mucho que tienes que aprender sobre nuestro imperio y sobre mí, profesor, pero eso es algo que descubrirás más adelante, dime ¿sabes contra quien esta peleando?-.

-No, pero lo investigare-el profesor se dispuso a abandonar el salón, cuando la reina lo detuvo.

-No, déjalo así-.

-¿Qué? Pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Tengo mis razones, así como también tengo mis sospechas de contra quien esta peleando-.

-Pero alteza, si me lo permite, yo….-antes de que el profesor terminara de hablar, una luz ilumino el salón y un dragón hizo su aparición atrapando al profesor con su garra.

-No te atrevas a cuestionar a tu reina-.

-Serpentera, tranquilízate, él no quiso hacerlo ¿verdad profesor?-.

-Desde luego….lo lamento….mucho….-.

Serpentera soltó al profesor, quien cayó al piso tratando de recuperar el aire y la reina se rio divertida, mientras Serpentera volvía a ser una esfera.

-Veo que aun tienes las mismas características de cualquier humano, necesitas respirar aire, siempre he considerado a los seres orgánicos débiles y desde el momento en que te encontré supe que tenía razón-.

-Entonces, podría saber ¿Por qué me rescato y me reconstruyo?-.

-Porque aunque los considero basura, reconozco que muchos tienen cualidades que me impresionan, tú, por ejemplo, eres el hombre más brillante que he conocido, tus conocimientos me han sido muy útiles desde que te rescate-la reina se levanto de su trono-realmente te agradezco por toda tu ayuda-.

-No tiene que hacerlo-.

-Lo se, pero te lo advierto, mi piedad tiene un límite, si Zenoheld no te dio el castigo que muchas veces mereciste, no dudes que yo lo hare, toda falla tiene un castigo, no importa que tan pequeña sea ¿fui clara?-.

El profesor trago saliva-Si…..mi reina….-.

Los ojos de la reina brillaron con maldad-Me alegra, ahora retírate-con una reverencia final, el profesor abandono la habitación.

-Creo que es demasiado clemente con él, mi reina-dijo Serpentera.

-Tal vez, pero como dije antes, sus conocimientos nos fueron muy útiles y aun pueden sérnoslo-.

-¿Tiene alguna idea de contra quien están peleando Shifter y Dai Gui?-.

-Algo así-dijo la reina Xánadu, mientras su mente se concentraba en el único humano y bakugan que podrían ser una amenaza para sus planes malignos-pronto veremos si tengo razón, a propósito ¿Dónde están mis hijas?-.

-Creo que fueron a torturar a los prisioneros-.

-Es bueno saber que se mantienen ocupadas, aunque sea con algo tan pobre, será mejor que me asegure que no los maten, ya que aun podríamos necesitarlos-con estas palabras, Xánadu se dirigió a donde mantenían a los prisioneros.

**Tierra…..**

Mientras Shifter estaba paralizado por lo que había pasado, Zero se mantenía pensativo, ese chico cada vez se le hacía más conocido, solo necesitaba una señal más para estar completamente seguro.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por eso! ¡Bakugan pelea!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Adelante Drago!-Drago apareció rugiendo.

-¡Destrúyelos Dai Gui!-.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por lo que me hiciste hace un momento-rugió Dai Gui.

-Pues inténtalo si puedes-desafío Drago.

Drago y Dai Gui se lanzaron el uno contra el otro, chocaron y trataron de derribarse mutuamente, convirtiéndose en una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo.

-¿Por qué invadieron Vestal? ¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron para que los atacaran?-cuestiono Dan y su pregunta hizo que Zero se quedara pensando, pero Shifter hablo antes de que terminara de razonar.

-Simplemente porque existía-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Nuestro imperio es el más poderoso de todo el universo, fuimos la primera raza en existir, ustedes, lo seres orgánicos no son más que basura que contamina al universo, los Vestal eran seres inferiores, vida orgánica que merecía ser destruida-.

-¿Quiénes son ustedes para decidir eso?-volvió a cuestionar Dan.

-Somos los amos de todo el universo-.

Eso último hizo que Drago abriera sus ojos incrédulos-¿Amos del universo? ¡Ustedes no son más que unos conquistadores cobardes!-dijo sujetando a Dai Gui de la cintura y emprendiendo el vuelo.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Se atreven a llamarse los amos del universo! ¡Ustedes no son más que unos monstruos! ¡No tenían derecho de destruir Vestal y es hora de que paguen por eso!-.

-¡Poder activado: Movimiento sísmico!-grito Dan.

Sujetando fuertemente a Dai Gui, Drago comenzó a girar en círculo en el aire, después de dar tres vueltas, descendió en picada y antes de estrellarse, soltó a Dai Gui y este se estrello fuertemente contra el suelo, el ataque no lo derroto, pero si lo dejo bastante aturdido.

-¡Dai Gui!-grito Shifter tratando de hacer que reaccionara.

Dan al ver una oportunidad-Drago, creo que es hora de usar el nuevo armamento-.

-Estoy contigo Dan-.

Dan tecleo algunos datos en su brazalete y el nuevo armamento apareció, un armamento llamado Battlezir.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El nuevo armamento de Drago apareció, como los anteriores, estaba conectado a sus alas, solo que esta vez, tenía una armadura en su pecho y brazos, el color era dorado y carecía de cañones, pero eso no significaba nada, ya que elevo el poder de Drago a 3000G-.

-¿Qué? ¿Tiene un armamento?-.

Zero abrió los ojos, esa era la señal que esperaba-No puedo equivocarme, es él, realmente es él-.

Shifter oyó a su compañero y volteo a verlo-¿De que hablas?-pero Zero no respondió, solo apretaba los dientes al darse cuenta de que sus temores eran ciertos.

-¡Muy bien Shifter!-grito Dan-¡Es hora de enviarlos de nuevo a Baranoia! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Trueno de batalla!-El armamento comenzó a brillar intensamente, mientras el poder de Drago se elevaba a 4000G-¡Fuego!-.

-¡Esto es por Vestal!-grito Drago disparando su ataque.

El poderoso rayo se dirigía hacia Dai Gui, quien aun aturdido, recibió el golpe directamente y regreso a su forma de esfera.

-Fuerza vital de Shifter: cero-informo la computadora.

Shifter se quedo en shock, mientras su compañero caía a sus pies, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

-Perdí…..y contra un orgánico-.

-Y pensar que antes dijiste que no lograría quitarte un solo gramo de fuerza vital-dijo Dan divertido.

Shifter apretó su puño furioso-Niño insolente ¿Quién te crees que eres?-.

-¿Todavía no lo adivinas?-pregunto Zero incrédulo-¿acaso el nombre de su bakugan no te dice nada?-.

-¿Su bakugan?-.

-Se llama Titanium Dragonoid, Drago-.

-¿Drago?-Shifter miro a Dan por unos segundos y finalmente descubrió su identidad-¡Tu eres…Dan Kuso!-.

-Así es-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-¿El mismo Dan Kuso que derroto a Barodius? ¡Tiene que ser una broma! Sabía que eras un niño, pero técnicamente aun necesitas pañales-.

Dan casi se cae al escuchar eso-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste? Hablas mucho a pesar de haber perdido contra mí-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-Shifter saco su lanza y se preparo para atacar, pero Zero se interpuso-¿Qué haces?-.

-No te dejes provocar, esta batalla termino y perdiste, acéptalo, por el momento, debemos volver a Baranoia, tenemos que informarle a la reina-Zero miro a Dan-que encontramos a la mayor amenaza de nuestro imperio-.

-Tienes razón-reconoció su compañero-pero te aseguro Dan Kuso, que esto no ha terminado, apenas esta comenzando-tras esta declaración, Zero y Shifter se teletransportaron.

-Ya se fueron-dijo Elfin.

-Si, pero volverán y no creo que la próxima vez tengamos tanta suerte-dijo Keith.

-Vamos amigos-dijo Dan-la suerte no tuvo nada que ver, pudimos derrotar a Zenoheld y a su alternativa, así como a Barodius, podemos encargarnos de esos robots psicópatas, pronto haremos que paguen por haberse atrevido a invadir y destruir Vestal, especialmente, a esa tal Xánadu-.

-Dan….-susurro Mira, mientras sonreía agradecida y sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban de rojo.

Aunque Dan estaba muy animado, no podía ni imaginarse cuan poderosos y peligrosos eran sus enemigos esta vez, especialmente la reina y su bakugan Serpentera.

**Baranoia…**

Apenas regresaron, Zero y Shifter fueron llamados por la reina, para reunirse con ella en el salón real y confirmar si sus sospechas eran ciertas.

-Bienvenidos generales-saludo la reina, mientras sus dos guerreros se inclinaban-espero me traigan noticias interesantes-.

Fue Zero quien respondió-Si mi reina, verá…..-de esa forma, Zero le conto todo, desde el momento que llegaron a la Tierra hasta la derrota de Shifter a manos de Dan.

-Con que Dan Kuso ¿eh?-.

-Si alteza, parece que todo los rumores sobre él eran ciertos, realmente es un peleador excelente y Drago es uno de los bakugan más poderosos que jamás han existido, juntos, son un enemigo peligroso-.

-Deben serlo-afirmo Xánadu-si pudieron derrotar a Barodius, Dharak y a un miembro del comando sigma-.

Con esa última frase, Shifter apretó sus puños indignado y replico casi al instante-Ese niño solo tuvo suerte-.

-General, la suerte no existe-corrigió la reina con calma-simplemente fuiste superado, te confiaste demasiado y subestimaste a tu enemigo, como resultado, fuiste derrotado vergonzosamente, espero mejores resultados de ti en el futuro-.

-Si alteza-.

Después de eso, Xánadu se quedo pensando-Así que Drago ¿Qué opinas Serpentera?-.

Su compañero bakugan apareció sobre su hombro al poco tiempo de que lo nombro-Opino que finalmente encontré a un adversario digno de mis habilidades-.

-¿No te preocupa el gran historial que tiene? Derroto a Naga, a los bakugan mecánicos e incluso al terrible Dharak-.

-Claro que no, todos esos guerreros solo eran basura para mí, yo pude haberlos acabado sin ningún problema-.

-Es cierto, eres muy diferente a todos los bakugan que existen, después de todo, desciendes del bakugan más grande de todos-Serpentera asintió orgulloso-aun así, creo que debemos tener cuidado, ese niño derroto a Shifter y a Dai Gui con un poder de 1000G, creo que no podemos darnos el lujo de subestimarlos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, mi reina-dijo Serpentera.

-Pero-Xánadu sonrió emocionada-creo que esta será la más divertida de todas nuestras conquistas, te confieso que nunca creí que algún día demostraríamos nuestro verdadero poder-dijo riéndose-ansío conocer a Dan Kuso y a Drago, será muy divertido-.

**Tierra…..**

Dan sintió un extraño presentimiento y volteo hacia el cielo, para preocupación de Drago.

-¿Qué ocurre Dan?-.

-Creí…..no, no es nada Drago, debió ser mi imaginación-respondió, pero no muy seguro, ya que Drago también lo sentía.

Ambos guerreros del fuego miraban al cielo, mientras sentían como un nuevo peligro comenzaba a descender del espacio, podían sentir como un gran poder maligno amenazaba no solo a la Tierra, sino a todo el universo, incluyendo a Neathia, Gundalia y Nueva Vestroia.

Lo que nadie, ni siquiera Drago, sabía, era que muy pronto recibirían la visita de tres guerreros, los cuales no solo les traerán una interesante información, sino también, un gran secreto.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 2, espero les haya gustado, Dan derroto a Shifter, demostrándole que los humanos no somos tan débiles como él creía, pero la reina Xánadu esta emocionada por poder combatir con un adversario tan poderoso y muy pronto darán la cara, ella y todos sus seguidores, incluyendo al misterioso profesor._

_Una aclaración más, hice algunos cálculos y creo que el rostro de todos los villanos se revelara en el capítulo 5, ya que en el siguiente capítulo recibirán una visita que nadie esperaba, ya que será aliados poco convincentes, además de que les revelaran ciertos secretos de Baranoia._

**Ángel Guardiana de la oscuridad: **_muy bien, me parece perfecto, aparecerás en el siguiente capítulo, solo hay dos detalles, todos tus datos están bien, pero te falto decirme si el bakugan es algún dragón u otra cosa como una sirena, caballero, elfo o algo así y si pertenece al fuego, viento, tierra, agua, luz o oscuridad, fuera de eso todo esta bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ok, aunque yo también encuentro extraño el nombre, pero no hay problema, de hecho, estas muy a tiempo y aquellos que deseen participar también, aparecerás en el siguiente capítulo junto con mi amiga Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, ya decidí como hacer que salgan al mismo tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, cuando se trata de subir una nueva historia, no puedo esperar, ya que el primer capítulo es muy importante para saber si la historia tiene éxito o no, tus suposiciones van por el camino correcto y muy pronto se confirmaran, ya quiero ver el siguiente capítulo de tu fic, siempre lo dejas interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes….**_


	3. Los rebeldes

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras la reina planea sus ataques, tres misteriosos guerreros aparecerá, llevando con ellos una gran historia y revelación, pero primero, deberán ganarse la confianza de los peleadores y solo hay un modo de hacerlo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 Los rebeldes.**

En las calles de la ciudad, una puerta interdimensional se abrió y tres individuos aparecieron.

El primero era una chica, su piel era blanca, su cabello era negro y lacio, cayendo hasta la espalda, su mirada era inexpresiva y llevaba una armadura roja, con una venda en la cabeza.

El segundo era un chico, su pelo negro llegaba hasta los hombros, sus ojos eran azul zafiro y su piel era acanelada, como la chica, llevaba una armadura de color azul oscuro.

El último era quizás el más llamativo, ya que era un robot, su rostro era de color azul con ojos dorados, llevaba un casco en forma de V, su cuerpo era de color rojo con detalles naranjas y sus manos eran azules.

-El planeta tierra-dijo el robot viendo a su alrededor-es muy hermoso-.

-Es una lastima que Xánadu intente destruirlo-dijo la chica.

-No si nosotros la detenemos-dijo el muchacho.

-Isis-así se llamaba el chico y quien lo llamo, era el robot-aunque ustedes sean fuertes, no son capaces de derrotar a la reina, necesitamos la ayuda de los llamados peleadores-.

-A mí no me parece así-dijo el nombrado Isis.

-Por favor-intervino la chica-apenas pudimos escapar de la reina la última vez, no creo que tengamos tanta suerte si la volvemos a enfrentar-.

-Escarlata tiene razón-dijo el robot-nuestra prioridad es encontrar a esos peleadores, sepárense y encuéntrenlos-.

-Si maestro-dijeron los dos chicos y se retiraron.

-Primus-llamo un bakugan apareciendo en el hombro del robot-¿crees que podamos hablar con los peleadores?-.

-Primero tenemos que encontrarlos, después nos ocuparemos de lo demás-.

-Pero ¿no te preocupa que piensen que estamos con la reina?-.

Primus no contesto y comenzó a caminar, sin saber, que de los tres, él era quien más cerca estaba de los peleadores.

**Mientras…**

Dan y los otros estaban charlando en la sala de reuniones, haciendo planes para defenderse en caso de ataques de Baranoia.

-Debemos actuar con mucha cautela-dijo Shun-Shifter demostró ser un peleador poderoso, además de que su bakugan era sumamente fuerte-.

-Así son los bakugan de esos tipos-dijo Mira-son muy peligrosos, ninguno de nosotros pudo hacer algo contra ellos-.

-Incluso yo fui vencido fácilmente-dijo Helios-fue tan humillante-.

-Vamos, están exagerando, yo derrote fácilmente a esos tipos-dijo Dan.

-Dan, no creo que dabas confiarte, esos tipos eran sumamente poderosos, nos vimos en grandes dificultades-.

-Solo digo que nos hemos enfrentado a cientos de enemigos y siempre salimos victoriosos, no importa de quien se trate, le enseñamos a Naga, Zenoheld y Barodius a no meterse con nosotros, le enseñaremos lo mismo a la tal Xánadu-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo, la alarma volvió a sonar.

-Otro intruso-dijo Marucho y las cámaras mostraron al intruso, aquel robot conocido como Primus.

-Es otro baranoiano-dijo Gus.

-Que extraño, cuando ellos atacaron Vestal, ese sujeto nunca apareció-dijo Keith.

-Que importa-dijo Mira con odio-es uno más de esos monstruos, tenemos que enviarlo de vuelta con su reina-.

-Pues que esperamos-dijo Dan y todos salieron, a excepción de Keith y Shun.

-¿En que piensas?-pregunto Shun.

-Hay algo diferente en ese sujeto, no parece ser como los otros, además, si es una baranoiano ¿Por qué no usa el símbolo imperial?-.

Mientras ellos se quedaban pensando, Dan y los otros llegaron afuera, mientras Primus volteaba para todos lados sin notar que alguien lo veía fijamente.

-No encuentro a los peleadores, creo que no están….-.

-¿Nos buscabas?-.

Primus volteo y se topo con Dan-Tú eres…..un miembro de los peleadores-.

-Veo que sabes algo de los peleadores-dijo Ace.

-Que alegría-dijo Primus-quisiera hablar con ustedes-.

-¿Así? Pues nosotros no ¡Vuelve con tu reina maldito baranoiano!-grito Mira llena de ira.

Primus ya esperaba esa reacción, por eso se mantuvo tranquilo-Escucha, entiendo porque me odias, pero les aseguro, que todo lo que quiero es hablar-.

-¡Pues no te creemos!-grito Ace.

-¡Ustedes fueron los monstruos que destruyeron nuestro planeta! ¡Nuestro hogar!-grito Baron.

-No lo niego y no saben cuanto lo lamento, debía haberlo impedido, pero les aseguro que no estoy con la reina, soy un baranoiano, pero no como ella y sus lacayos, por favor, se los suplico, permítanme contarles…-.

-¡No queremos escuchar tus mentiras!-grito Mira.

Primus agacho la cabeza, mientras se sentía cada vez más desesperado-Por favor…díganme ¿Qué tengo que hacer para que me den la oportunidad de mostrarles que no estoy aquí para lastimarlos?-.

Dan miraba a ese robot con sumo interés, no se parecía en nada a Shifter, él hablaba con tono tranquilo y realmente no parecía querer lastimarlos, pero entonces recordó a Ren y como los había engañado al principio, aunque luego supieron porque lo había hecho, así que tomo una decisión.

-Escucha-dijo calmadamente-no se si podemos confiar en ti, pero te daré una oportunidad para escucharte, como lo pides-.

Primus lo miro agradecido-Muchas gracias, pero dime ¿Qué tengo que hacer?-.

-Simple, solo tienes que enfrentarme en una batalla-dijo sacando la esfera de Drago.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira incrédula.

-Pero ¿Qué demostrare con eso?-pregunto Primus.

-Eso lo decidiré yo, pero si quieres que te escuchemos, entonces tienes que enfrentarme-declaro Dan.

Primus miro a Dan confundido, fue cuando su bakugan subió a su hombro-Creo que no hay opción Primus-.

-Los humanos son muy extraños-Primus se encogió en hombros-muy bien, aceptare el reto-.

-Entonces comencemos-dijo Dan sacando una carta-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Titanium Dragonoid!-.

Drago apareció rugiendo con valor, listo para la batalla, Primus quedo admirado con lo que veía.

-¿Usted es el famoso Drago? Realmente es un honor conocerlo-.

-Gracias-dijo Drago algo apenado y confundido.

-Bien, creo que es mi turno de lanzar al bakugan ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Auric Pyrus!-.

Un bakugan con la apariencia de un samurái apareció, su armadura era roja con detalles amarillos, llevaba una máscara que solo mostraba sus ojos dorados, su espada estaba amarrada a su cintura, su casco tenía varios cuernos y su poder era de 2500G.

-Cielos, ese bakugan es más poderoso que el de Shifter-dijo Dan asombrado.

El comentario de Dan, capto la atención de Primus-¿Shifter? ¿Ya peleaste con él?-.

-No solo pelee con él, le gane-dijo Dan orgulloso.

-¿Derrotaste a un miembro del comando sigma? Debes ser un gran peleador-.

-No es por presumir, pero si-dijo Dan rascándose la nariz.

-Dan, por favor, concéntrate-le dijo Drago.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti Primus-dijo Auric.

-Lo siento Drago-.

-Tienes razón Auric, tenemos un combate que ganar ¡Poder activado: Sable de fuego!-.

Auric saco su sable, el cual se vio cubierto por llamas y su poder se incremento a 2800, con ese poder ataco a Drago, quien esquivaba sus ataques, pero Auric era sumamente veloz.

-Es rápido, demasiado rápido-dijo Dan algo preocupado.

Mientras esa pelea se llevaba a cabo, Escarlata e Isis se reunieron cuando sintieron el inicio de una batalla.

-El maestro Primus esta peleando-dijo Escarlata.

-¿Pero contra quien? ¿Crees que el comando sigma nos haya seguido?-.

-No lo creo, porque ya nos habrían atacado, tal vez encontró a uno de los peleadores-.

-Eso no tiene sentido, si los encontró ¿Por qué lo atacarían?-.

-No lo se, primero debemos encontrar al maestro, ya averiguaremos que sucede-.

-Muy bien-con eso, ambos chicos se dirigieron a buscar a su maestro.

Mientras tanto, Drago había logrado detener el ataque de Auric sujetando su sable, pero el samurái era en extremo poderoso y ambos trataban de hacer que el otro cayera.

-Eres muy bueno Drago-.

-Tú tampoco lo haces nada mal-.

-¡Resiste Drago! ¡Poder activado: Movimiento sísmico!-.

Drago lanzo la espada al suelo y sujeto a Auric, emprendió el vuelo y comenzó a volar en círculos, para después descender y estrellar a Auric contra el suelo.

-¡No te será tan fácil! ¡Poder activado: Clones de fuego!-.

Auric comenzó a brillar y entonces Drago lo estrello contra el suelo, descendió y observo.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Dan.

Pero cuando el humo se disipo, Auric ya no estaba.

-¿A dónde se fue?-Drago volteaba para todas partes.

-¡Aquí estoy!-grito Auric apareciendo detrás de él y pateándolo.

-¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Dan.

-Clones de fuego es un poder que crea una replica de Auric y mientras la replica recibe el ataque, Auric se mantiene a salvo listo para contraatacar-.

-Guau, eso fue muy listo-.

Aunque Dan estaba emocionado, sus amigos estaban sumamente preocupados, en Mira y los otros Vestal había miradas de desconcierto y enfado.

-Rayos, creí que el maestro Dan lo derrotaría fácilmente-dijo Baron.

-No lo derrotara-dijo Ace-Dan esta peleando como si luchara contra algún peleador terrestre, como si lo hiciera por diversión-.

-¿Acaso Dan no sabe lo peligrosos que son esos sujetos?-pregunto Mira.

-Si lo sabe-dijo Keith apareciendo y detrás de él, Shun-después de todo, peleo contra Shifter y sabe lo terrible que son realmente-.

-Entonces ¿Por qué actúa como si no peleara contra el enemigo?-pregunto Marucho.

-Tal vez porque él no es un enemigo-dijo Shun.

-¿De que estas hablando Shun?-pregunto Gus.

-Él tiene razón-dijo Keith-si ese tipo fuera como el resto, nos hubiera atacado desde el momento que llego, pero en lugar de eso, intento decirnos algo e incluso acepto pelear contra Dan para que escucháramos lo que nos tiene que decir-.

-Per Keith, él es un…-Mira se vio interrumpida por su hermana.

-Se lo que es, solo digo, que quizás él no es como el resto de esos villanos-.

Dan y Primus se miraban retadoramente, aunque en cada uno, había una gran emoción, ambos eran peleadores excepcionales y aunque Primus no tuvo intenciones de pelear, ahora estaba divirtiéndose mucho en esa batalla.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que me divertí así-.

-No lo entiendo, se supone que eres una baranoiano y actúas como todo un peleador honorable-.

-Es lo que intentaba decirles, no niego que pertenezco a ese imperio, pero no estoy con la reina y tampoco soy uno de sus lacayos-.

-Eso suena bien, pero si quieres que te escuchemos, ya sabes lo que tienes que hacer-

-No lo esperaba de otra forma ¡Poder activado: Anillo de fuego!-.

Auric alzo su espada y creo un círculo de fuego que lanzo contra Drago, atrapándolo como si fuera una soga.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Drago!-.

-El anillo de fuego es un poder que no solo inmoviliza a Drago, sino que también te impide usar cartas poder y cartas portal, lo que lo deja vulnerable a un ataque-.

-¡Oh no!-.

-¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-.

-Lo siento Drago, pero ustedes quisieron pelear-dijo Auric disparando varios misiles hechos de fuego, su tamaño era muy pequeño, pero su poder de impacto era letal, ya que cuando se impactaron sobre Drago, le hicieron mucho daño, luego Auric lo golpeo y Drago volvió a su forma de esfera.

-Drago ¿estas bien amigo?-pregunto mientras su fuerza vital disminuía a 50%.

-Si Dan, no te preocupes, pero debo admitir, que ese ataque fue bastante efectivo-.

-Lo hiciste bien, Auric-felicito Primus-.

-Drago es un bakugan muy fuerte Primus, creo que esta batalla es muy divertida-.

-Opino lo mismo ¿listo para empezar otra vez Dan?-Dan sonrió deseoso de continuar el combate-Entonces ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Auric!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Mostrémosles lo que podemos hacer Drago!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

Justo en ese momento, los dos amigos de Primus llegaron y quedaron paralizados al ver a su maestro pelear contra un humano.

-¡Maestro!-grito Escarlata.

Primus volteo y se topo con sus amigos-¡No intervengan!-les ordeno-no quiero que intervengan por nada del mundo-.

-Pero…..-Isis iba a protestar, pero la mirada de Primus lo hizo desistir.

Mientras, los amigos de Dan tenían curiosidad por los recién llegados, especialmente después de que llamaron a Primus "maestro".

-Continuemos, Dan-.

-Adelante ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-Drago lanzo su ataque contra Auric, quien trato de detenerlo, pero el poder era muy grande y Auric cayó al suelo.

-No estuvo mal, pero aun no nos has vencido ¡Poder activado: Salamandra ardiente!-.

Auric blandió su espada y lanzo una poderosa llamarada que tomo la forma de una salamandra, pero Drago lo detuvo solo con sus manos, para asombro de Auric y Primus.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-cuestiono Auric.

-No soy tan fácil de vencer-dijo golpeándolo y Auric contraataco, la pelea se convirtió en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo.

Drago y Auric se golpeaban con todas sus fuerzas, pero ninguno cedía terreno, algo que asombraba a los dos compañeros de Primus, que no podían creer que un peleador terrestre pudiera estar peleando a la par con su maestro.

-¡Bien Drago, es hora de atacar! ¡Poder activado: Flama de dragón!-.

Drago abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llama, debido a la cercanía, Auric no puedo esquivarla y recibió el impacto directamente, para asombro de Primus, quien quedo sorprendido.

-¡Auric!-.

-¡Ahora! ¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-.

Drago lanzo su ataque y Auric lo recibió directamente, eso un poderoso golpe de Drago, bastaron para que Auric volviera a su forma de esfera, restándole a Primus hasta el 50% de su fuerza vital.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Escarlata.

-Auric fue vencido-Isis estaba igual o más asombrado que su compañera

Primus sujeto a Auric-Estoy sorprendido, realmente eres un peleador bastante fuerte-.

-Tú tampoco lo haces tan mal-felicito Dan.

-Es hora de terminar esto, todo o nada-.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Drago!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Surge Auric!-.

Drago y Auric aparecieron listos para continuar la batalla, mientras sus compañeros sonreían emocionados.

-Voy a llevar esto al siguiente nivel-dijo Primus y activo un armamento llamado Jetfire-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Auric recibió dos alas de fuego, además de que su casco se volvió puntiagudo cubriéndole todo su rostro, los ojos quedaron bajo un visor rojo.

-Con que armamento, eh-dijo Dan sonriendo y convoco el Battlezir-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Drago obtuvo su nuevo armamento y los dos bakugan se prepararon para el combate final, el tercer y último round.

-¿Listo Drago?-.

-¡Siempre!-.

-¡Terminemos con esto Auric!-.

-¡Estoy contigo Primus!-.

Drago y Auric se lanzaron contra el otro, ambos comenzaron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, era una pelea extraordinaria, mientras los espectadores solo podían observar con asombro como esas dos fuerzas chocaban repetidamente, era una batalla titánica.

-¡Poder activado: Explosión solar!-.

Auric comenzó a brillar de color amarillo y lanzo un poderoso rayo tan brillante como el sol, mientras su poder aumentaba a 4000G.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno de batalla!-.

Los poderes de Drago se elevaron al mismo nivel y contraataco, ambos ataques chocaron y liberaron una poderosa explosión, la cual derribo a todos los espectadores, incluyendo a Dan y Primus, mientras Drago y Auric regresaron a su modo esfera, al mismo tiempo que la energía de sus compañeros disminuía hasta 0.

-Termino-dijo Keith asombrado.

-Esa batalla fue espectacular-dijo Elfin emocionada.

-Pero, el maestro Dan no gano-Baron se mostro preocupado.

-Pero tampoco perdió-dijo Marucho inteligentemente.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira y corrió a su lado.

Dan y Primus estaban en el suelo, ambos estaban muy cansados, pero también con una gran sonrisa en sus rostros.

-Eso…fue asombroso-dijo Dan.

-No recuerdo cuando fue la última vez que tuve una pelea solo por diversión, realmente lo disfrute-dijo Primus contento.

-Lo hiciste muy bien, Auric-dijo Drago contento.

-Tú tampoco lo hiciste nada mal, Drago-felicito Auric.

Mira ayudo a Dan a levantarse, mientras Escarlata e Isis auxiliaron a Primus, quien se acerco a Dan.

-Fue una pelea muy emocionante-dijo tendiéndole la mano.

-Si, realmente me divertí-dijo Dan estrechándosela, ante la confusión de sus amigos, con excepción de Keith y Shun-entonces ¿Qué es lo que nos querías contar?-.

-¡Dan!-exclamo Mira incrédula.

-¿Qué pasa Mira?-.

-¿Vas a confiar en él?-.

-Maestro Dan, no quiero ofenderlo pero ¿esta loco?-.

Antes de que Dan respondiera, Primus se le adelanto-Entiendo porque no confían en mí, pero les juro, por mi honor, que no tengo intención alguna de lastimarlos, solo quiero hablar con ustedes, lamento mucho lo que le sucedió a su mundo, ojala hubiera podido impedirlo-.

-Yo creo que podemos confiar en ellos-dijo Dan muy seguro, aunque solo lo apoyaron Keith, Shun y Marucho, este último recordando a su buen amigo Ren-bien, creo que ya puede empezar-.

Pero antes de que Primus empezara a hablar, Marucho se adelanto-Creo que lo mejor sería hablarlo en privado, síganme por favor-Marucho ingreso al edificio, seguido por sus amigos y por Primus, junto con sus acompañantes, aunque estos últimos, tenían una mirada de desconfianza.

Los peleadores estaban a punto de escuchar una gran historia, además de que muy pronto, se les revelaría un gran secreto.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 3, espero les haya gustado, antes de pasar con los comentarios, quiero disculparme, ya que ayer intente subir el capítulo 2, pero la pagina me marcaba error y no podía, es por eso que subí el capítulo 3 hoy mismo, considérenlo, una compensación de mi parte y mi forma de disculparme, en el próximo capítulo, Primus les contara la historia del imperio que amenaza al universo y la ambición principal de la reina Xánadu, no se lo pierdan_

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_una disculpa por no haber subido el capítulo ayer, es por eso que subí dos el día de hoy, considéralo mi manera de disculparme, bueno, ya apareciste en el fic, aunque no con mucha participación, pero te aseguro que será larga, bien, ya tengo todos tus datos, así que ya puedo empezar bien con tu bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_de hecho, es toda la información que necesitaba y descuida, no es demasiado tarde, estas muy a tiempo, ya que el fic apenas esta empezando, hubiera sido complicado si ya estuviera muy avanzado, pero apenas voy iniciando, entiendo muy bien, haré todo lo posible para complacerte, por cierto, me agrada el nombre de tu bakugan, demuestra poder y respeto, realmente me gusta y respecto a los villanos, ellos aparecerán físicamente en el capítulo 5, espero no te moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no tiene nada de raro, realmente, la serie bakugan es como Digimon y Pokemon, en el que todos los personajes tenían un compañero, cuyos nombres eran de hecho más complicados que estos, con excepción de los de Digimon, ya que todos terminaban en "Mon". Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_no te entendí ¿pensaste que me sentí mal por los 3 reviews o porque no pude actualizar ayer? De todos modos gracias por el consejo y el apoyo, realmente lo aprecio mucho, ojala te desbloquees pronto, ya que lo dejaste muy interesante, como siempre, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo siento, pero no conozco el juego ¿es de algún personaje del juego? Si es así me disculpo, pero tratare de investigar al respecto, solo dame los datos necesarios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…**_


	4. La historia de Baranoia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Primus se presentara ante los peleadores y a sus compañeros, además de revelarles toda la historia de Baranoia y la máxima ambición de la reina Xánadu._

_Y ahora el capítulo 4._

**Cap. 4 La historia de Baranoia.**

Una vez en la sala de reuniones, Marucho se aseguro de que ningún sonido abandonara esa sala, la sello por completo y verifico que no hubiera algún espía por ahí.

-Muy bien, creo que ya podemos hablar tranquilos-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-Pero antes de que empiecen, deberían decirnos quienes son y porque estaban tan empeñados en hablar con nosotros-dijo Shun.

Primus asintió-Muy bien, mi nombre es Primus y ellos son mis amigos, Escarlata e Isis-

Con ese último nombre, Dan estallo en carcajadas-¿Isis? ¿Así te llamas? ¡Es muy gracioso!-.

Lo siguiente que Dan vio fue un puño estamparse contra su cabeza, mientras Isis apretaba el puño molesto.

-No es mi culpa que mis padres hayan decidido llamarme así-.

-Deja a Dan tranquilo-dijo Mira enojada-él no quiso insultarte de ninguna manera-la mirada que puso asusto a Isis.

-Oye ¿podrías controlar a tu novia?-.

Dan y Mira se sonrojaron, y casi al mismo tiempo-¡No somos novios!-.

-Pues parecen novios-replico Isis, pero antes de iniciar un combate, Primus intervino.

-Y ellos son nuestros bakugan, Auric, Slifer y Nerenoid-tres esferas bakugan de color rojo, negro y azul aparecieron, dando a entender que eran de atributos Pyrus, Darkus y Aquos.

-Es un honor conocerlos-dijo Drago.

-Por favor, el honor es nuestro-respondió Primus.

-Bien, ellos son Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Elfin, Nemus y Vulcan-.

-¡Es un placer!-saltó Elfin emocionada.

Todos se saludaron como si ya fueran amigos desde hace tiempo, pero de los Vestal, el único que los recibió cortésmente fue Keith.

-Si ya acabaron las presentaciones-dijo Ace-¿pueden decirnos que es lo que quieren?-.

-Oye, no puedes hablarnos así-dijo Isis.

-No hay otra forma para tratar a monstruos como ustedes-dijo Ace con odio.

-¿Monstruos?-.

-¡Basta Isis!-grito Primus-entiendo el porque no confían en mí, pero les aseguro, que ni Escarlata ni Isis pertenecen a Baranoia-.

-Porque no empiezas desde el principio-pidió Dan con amabilidad.

Primus asintió-Antes que nada deben entender que Baranoia no siempre fue un imperio de conquistadores desalmados, hace mucho tiempo solía ser un imperio pacífico y justo-apretó los puños-pero eso fue antes de que Xánadu tomara el trono-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV….**

Nuestro imperio fue el primero que existió en el universo, conocíamos muchos secretos que con gusto compartíamos con otros mundos, todo era maravilloso y nuestra reina, cielos ¿Qué puedo decir de ella? Fue la mejor de todas, la reina Alfa era generosa y misericordiosa, amaba no solo a su gente, sino a toda la vida orgánica, la consideraba fascinante, su mayor sueño era algún día encontrar un modo de hacer que la vida orgánica creciera en Baranoia, un sueño que nunca vio cumplido, hasta cierto día.

Estábamos cumpliendo con nuestras obligaciones, cuando se abrió un agujero en el cielo y misteriosas esferas aparecieron, así es, eran bakugan.

La reina los recibió con amabilidad, les ofreció quedarse a vivir ahí y por un tiempo vivimos como ustedes los terrícolas, convivíamos con nuestros compañeros bakugan y a veces teníamos combates, pero solo por diversión, era maravilloso, pero había una persona que no estaba del todo conforme y era nada menos que la hija de la reina, quien en ese entonces era conocida como la princesa Xánadu.

**Fin POV….**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Es extraño-dijo Fabia-lo que ocurrió en su mundo fue exactamente lo mismo que pasó en Neathia y Gundalia cuando conocimos a los bakugan-.

-Es significa que cuando ese extraño fenómeno sacudió a Vestroia Antigua, muchos bakugan fueron a parar en Neathia, otros en Gundalia y algunos más en Baranoia-dijo Drago.

-Efectivamente-dijo Primus-la reina Alfa hizo algunas investigaciones y descubrió todo sobre Vestroia y muchas cosas sobre la forma de vida de los bakugan, les ofreció devolverlos a su hogar, pero se rehusaron-.

-Para ese momento habíamos hecho tantos amigos que consideramos a Baranoia nuestro hogar, no quisimos dejarlos-dijo Auric.

-Entiendo ese sentimiento-dijo Dan mirando a Drago.

-¿Cuándo fue que las cosas comenzaron a salirse de control?-pregunto Shun.

Primus se quedo pensando-Creo que todo empezó cuando la princesa Xánadu se convirtió en peleadora…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

Un duelo se llevaba a cabo en las calles de Baranoia, Xánadu peleaba con un bakugan del tipo Pyrus contra uno del tipo Ventus, la princesa derroto a su oponente y después se retiro.

**Primus POV…..**

Xánadu siempre fue una peleadora extraordinaria, desde el comienzo, nunca ha perdido una sola batalla, ni siquiera cuando era novata, era la campeona de toda Baranoia, pero para ella, eso no era suficiente.

Ella no solo quería ser la mejor, quería tener al bakugan más poderoso de todos, además, no se parecía en nada a su madre, la reina Alfa amaba la vida orgánica, Xánadu…..la despreciaba y la consideraba inferior.

(Suspiro).

Tal vez fue ese odio o la maldad que en ambos existía, pero un día, Xánadu encontró la respuesta a sus plegarias.

**Fin POV…**

Un brillo en el suelo llamo la atención de Xánadu, quien en ese entonces era una maquina joven, tendría el equivalente a 21 años en una humana, con sumo cuidado se acerco y descubrió un bakugan, el cual era de color negro con blanco, pero liberaba un aura maligna, lo que emociono más a Xánadu.

-¿Quién esta ahí?-rugió el bakugan.

-Soy Xánadu, princesa de Baranoia, el imperio de las maquinas-.

-Pudo sentir un poder extraordinario en ti, así como una gran maldad-.

Xánadu sonrió-Entonces pensamos igual, ya que yo siento lo mismo-.

-Parece que el destino quería que nos encontráramos, dime ¿Qué tan fuerte eres en batallas?-.

-En extremo fuerte, nunca he perdido-.

-Eso me gusta, creo que seremos grandes amigos-.

-Pienso lo mismo-Xánadu tomo el bakugan, mientras ambos combinaban no solo sus códigos, sino también su poder y maldad.

**Primus POV…..**

Ese bakugan era muy poderoso, nadie podía frenarlos, eran invencibles, pero la reina Alfa sabía que ambos estaban corrompidos por poder y le preocupaba el futuro, además, descubrió algo sorprendente.

**Fin POV….**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Elfin emocionada.

-Que ese bakugan…era un bakugan máximo-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron todos.

-¿Un bakugan máximo? ¿Cómo es eso posible?-pregunto Drago.

-No lo se, la reina no me dio muchos detalles al respecto-.

-¿Qué papel juegas tú en todo esto?-pregunto Mira, mirando a Primus aun con desconfianza.

Primus se levanto de su asiento-En ese entonces, yo era el consejero y general de la reina, su mano derecha, siempre le serví con lealtad, es por eso que nunca dudo en contarme sus preocupaciones-.

-FLASHBACK-

-El momento en que seré reemplazada se acerca Primus-dijo la reina Alfa-mi hija tomara el trono y en Baranoia comenzara una nueva era-.

-Lo se mi reina-.

-Pero me preocupa la actitud de mi hija, se ha convertido en una peleadora despiadada y ese bakugan que tiene me da muy mala espina-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-.

-Sospecho que cuando mi hija tome el trono algo terrible ocurrirá, ella no comparte mi amor por la vida orgánica, la considera inferior a nosotros, temo que intente destruir toda la vida que existe en el universo-.

-Pero ¿Por qué no impide que tome el trono?-.

-Sabes que no es así como funciona, nuestro pueblo sabe que mi hija es la siguiente en ocupar el trono y debe continuar así-.

-Pero….-.

-Primus, aunque mis temores tienen fundamentos, aun queda la posibilidad de que mi hija cambie y se de cuenta de lo equivocada que esta, solo espero que no lo haga cuando ya sea demasiado tarde-.

-Sin importar lo que pase mi reina, yo siempre le seré fiel, nunca a su hija, solo a usted y menos si ella hace lo que tanto teme-.

Alfa miro hacia el cielo-Mi hija ha cambiado mucho, ya no es la niña inocente que solía ser, se ha convertido en una guerrera hambrienta de poder, sospecho que busca crear al bakugan más poderoso de todos-.

-Pero, el bakugan que tiene es una bakugan máximo ¿Qué puede ser más poderoso que eso?-.

-Un bakugan supremo-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Bakugan supremo?-ahora Dan estaba totalmente confundido y asombrado-¿hay algo más poderoso que un bakugan máximo?-.

-La reina me explico que el bakugan supremo posee no solo el poder de cambiar dimensiones, sino también al tiempo y espacio, tiene el poder de gobernar a todo el universo y cambiarlo como lo desee, es un bakugan tan poderoso que nadie jamás podrá detenerlo-.

-¿Para que quiere Xánadu un bakugan como ese?-pregunto Baron.

-La reina me contó que con ese bakugan, Xánadu espera aniquilar toda la vida orgánica del universo y reemplazarla por vida mecánica, además de que ese bakugan la haría inmortal, sería invencible, nadie podría detenerla-.

-¿Cómo espera lograr algo así?-pregunto Fabia.

Primus se quedo callado-No es el momento para que lo sepan-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Elfin.

-Aun no están listos para escuchar esa parte, ni siquiera se lo he contado a Escarlata e Isis, los únicos que lo sabemos somos Auric y yo-.

-Pero…-.

-Por favor Dan, se que es molesto, pero confórmense con lo que les estoy contando-.

-Bien-dijo Dan resignado.

-Entonces dinos-intervino Keith-¿Qué sucedió después de tu reunión con la reina Alfa?-

Primus agacho la cabeza-La reina Alfa falleció y Xánadu tomo el poder-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV…**

Los temores de la reina se hicieron realidad, Xánadu inicio su reinado con un plan para destruir toda la vida orgánica del universo, para convencer a todos sus habitantes, nos mostro imágenes de cómo los niños terrícolas trataban a los bakugan como juguetes, como los Vestal invadían Nueva Vestroia y esclavizaban a los bakugan, la gota que derramo el vaso, fue ver como eran usados como armas por los neathianos y gundalianos.

(Algunos se miraron avergonzados por eso último).

Por supuesto no todos le creyeron, así que reuní a esos pocos y forme una rebelión para derrocar a la reina, todos éramos peleadores poderosos y como el reinado de Xánadu apenas estaba comenzando, pensé que la derrotaríamos fácilmente y así impediríamos una gran tragedia.

¡Que tonto fui!

Xánadu no esperaba con un nuevo ejército de soldados a su servicio, nos ataco con todo lo que tenían, nosotros tratamos de defendernos, pero todo era inútil.

Fueron largos meses de lucha, a pesar de que peleamos con valor, no estuvimos a la altura del poderoso ejército de Xánadu.

Mientras enfrentábamos a sus soldados, sus generales nos atacaron por detrás, sus bakugan eran extremadamente poderosos, nos defendimos como pudimos, pero….no pudimos hacer nada, fuimos derrotados.

Cuando desperté, estaba solo, mis amigos ya no estaban, era el último rebelde, lo último que quedaba de bondad en Baranoia.

-¡No!-grite desesperado.

Pase mucho tiempo lamentándome por lo que había pasado, pero luego recordé que le había prometido a la reina Alfa no dejar que su hija dañara otros mundos.

Por mucho tiempo, luche solo contra las fuerzas de Xánadu, siempre tratando de impedir que destruyera mundos inocentes y siempre fracasaba.

**Fin POV…**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Los planetas de Escarlata e Isis también fueron destruidos por la reina-.

Ambos chicos mantenían los ojos cerrados, mientras recordaban como sus hogares cayeron por culpa de la reina Xánadu.

-¿Cómo fue que terminaron contigo?-pregunto Mira con desdén.

-Bueno…-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV…**

Cuando la reina invadió sus mundos, yo viaje hasta ellos en el último momento, tratando de rescatar a cuantos pudiera, desafortunadamente, solo pude salvar a uno de cada mundo.

Les explique lo que había pasado, al principio no confiaron en mí, era comprensible, pero poco a poco lo hicieron, fue cuando les entregue sus bakugan.

**Fin POV…..**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Tú les entregaste sus bakugan?-pregunto Fabia.

-Originalmente, Slifer y Nerenoid le pertenecían a dos buenos amigos míos, amigos que perdieron la vida durante el primer ataque de la rebelión-.

-¿Qué paso después?-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV….**

Como en sus planetas los bakugan nunca llegaron, yo los entrene, les enseñe a convertirse en peleadores bakugan, me costo un poco lograr que entendieran el poder de un bakugan, además de que corríamos el peligro de que Xánadu nos atacara en cualquier momento, afortunadamente, nunca paso.

Los entrenamientos dieron frutos y tanto Escarlata como Isis, se volvieron dos peleadores excelente y miembros de la rebelión.

**Fin POV…**

-Estoy muy orgulloso de ustedes-les dijo Primus-se han vuelto peleadores muy buenos, estoy seguro que con un poco más de entrenamiento, llegaran a ser los mejores-.

-Yo pienso que ya lo somos-dijo Isis-deberíamos ir a acabar con Xánadu ahora que podemos-.

-No es recomendable, no olvides que ella no es una debilucha, es la peleadora más poderosa del universo-.

-Pues es hora de que lo demuestre-.

-Honestamente Isis-dijo Escarlata-creo que te estas precipitando, apenas hemos concluido el entrenamiento, sería muy tonto de nuestra parte atacar ahora-.

-Sería más tonto dejarlo así, no olviden que ya casi han conquistado Vestal, es cuestión de tiempo para que decida destruirlo-.

Con eso último, Primus se quedo pensando-Eso es cierto y ya he dejado que la reina destruya muchos mundos inocentes, muy bien, haremos un último intento, esta noche atacaremos el palacio, debemos impedir que Vestal sea destruida-.

**Primus POV…**

Esa noche nos escabullimos al palacio de la reina, nuestra misión era simple, destruir el laboratorio principal, con el cual distraeríamos a las fuerzas de la reina el tiempo suficiente para que la enfrentáramos y con un poco de suerte, la derrocaríamos.

Desafortunadamente, no todo salió como lo esperábamos, las hijas de la reina y la reina misma nos habían estado esperando y tuvimos que pelear contra la reina.

**Fin POV…..**

Auric choco contra una pared, seguido por Slifer y Nerenoid, mientras el bakugan de la reina rugía de manera triunfal.

-Admito que han sido una verdadera piedra en el zapato-dijo Xánadu con maldad-pero creo que eso terminara ahora, sus débiles bakugan no pueden contra Serpentera, es hora de empezar a pedir misericordia-.

-Eso es algo que nunca haremos-dijo Primus y miro a Escarlata, quien entendió el mensaje.

-¡Poder activado: Neblina oscura!-.

Slifer, quien por cierto, era un dragón de color negro, sus ojos eran dorados y llevaba una armadura del mismo color en su hombro en pecho, además de que su cola tenía varios picos dorados y poseía dos alas, libero una neblina de color negro, lo cual cubrió todo el lugar, confundiendo a sus enemigos.

-¡Auric!-grito Primus.

Auric golpeo una pared y esta se abrió, los rebeldes usaron eso para escapar de las garras de la reina, pero…..

-Isis, tenemos que irnos-dijo Nerenoid, quien tiene cierto parecido a Sirenoid, solo que ella tiene piernas, con botas, y una larga falda blanca, y en vez de la corona tiene una elegante diadema.

-Pero…..Vestal-.

-Si nos quedamos, seremos destruidos y con ello terminara la rebelión-.

Con ese último comentario, Isis asintió, subió a Nerenoid y se marcharon justo a tiempo, ya que la neblina comenzaba a quitarse y la reina apareció, sus ojos brillaban con maldad y aunque estaba algo molesta, se mantenía tranquila.

-Primus, fue muy tonto de tu parte creer que esos niños podrían detenerme, cuando volvamos a vernos, será la última vez-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Dos días después, Vestal fue destruido-dijo Primus con pesar.

Se hizo un silencio triste, Ace y Baron ahora miraban a Primus con una gran gratitud, él había intentado impedir que Vestal fuera destruido, él junto con Escarlata e Isis, Gus los había dejado tranquilos desde el principio, ya que él siempre ha confiado en los criterios de su maestro, pero Mira…..ella aun lo miraba con desconfianza, algo que no afectaba a Primus, ya que él la comprendía.

-Hicieron lo que pudieron-dijo Marucho.

-Si, no tienen porque culparse-agrego Dan.

-Pero me gustaría saber-intervino Keith-¿Cuándo decidieron venir a la Tierra?-.

-Eso fue poco después de la destrucción de Vestal-dijo Isis-nos enteramos que la reina tenía pensado destruir a la Tierra….-.

-Yo escuche-intervino Primus-que en la Tierra había poderosos peleadores, la misma reina Alfa me lo dijo y después de que Xánadu tomo el mando, me dedique a investigar sobre ustedes, debo decir, que me impresionaron, en ustedes vi la última esperanza del universo, así que decidimos abandonar Baranoia para venir a la Tierra, encontrarlos y de ser posible, unirnos-.

-Entonces eso haremos-dijo Dan sonriendo-si Xánadu quiere pelea, entonces eso le daremos, nosotros le haremos pagar todo lo que ha hecho-.

-Gracias Dan-.

-Pero ¿Qué pasara con nosotros?-pregunto Escarlata.

-Absolutamente nada-dijo Shun.

-En lo que nosotros concierne, ustedes ya son miembros de los peleadores-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

Primus sonrió agradecido, pero miro a los Vestal, Keith sonrió, al igual que Ace y Baron, Gus solo suspiro en señal de acuerdo, pero Mira desvió la mirada con enojo y se acerco a Dan.

-Dan ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Ambos salieron de la sala de juntas al pasillo, después se alejaron un poco para tener un poco de privacidad.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?-.

-Dan ¿estas seguro de esto?-Dan la miro confundido-¿en serio crees que podemos confiar en ellos? ¡Son baronianos!-.

-Solo Primus lo es, Escarlata e Isis son de otros mundos-.

-Pero están con él, eso los hace enemigos-.

-No lo creo-Dan se mantenía tranquilo-Mira, entiendo como te sientes, créeme, pero puedo asegurarte que podemos confiar en ellos-.

-Pero ¿y si es una trampa? No podría soportar que te hicieran daño-.

-Eso no pasara, te lo prometo, pero los mantendremos vigilados para tu tranquilidad-.

-Gracias Dan-.

-Pero ahora quiero que tú me prometas algo, que intentaras darles una oportunidad, en especial a Primus, se ve que hizo todo lo posible para salvar a Vestal, además de que Xánadu es tanto enemiga suya como nuestra-.

Mira escucho todo lo que Dan le dijo, pero le era muy difícil-Lo intentare, pero también promete que tendrás cuidado-.

-Siempre lo tengo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Mira sonrió y se sonrojo, pero agacho su cabeza para disimularlo, le agradeció a Dan y se retiro, quería estar sola un momento, así que salió del edificio y se sentó en los escalones.

-Entiendo como se siente-dijo una voz a espaldas de Dan.

-¡Fabia! ¿Escuchaste todo?-.

-No lo malinterpretes, no los estaba espiando, simplemente quería decirte que Primus quiere presentarnos a nuestros enemigos y desea que todos estemos ahí-.

-Debo ir por Mira entonces-.

-Deja que yo vaya, sirve que de paso hablo con ella-Dan la miro inseguro-descuida, como te dije antes, entiendo como se siente, entra a la sala de juntas, Mira y yo iremos en un minuto-.

-De acuerdo-Dan entro al salón, mientras Fabia se dirigía a la salida para hablar con su nueva amiga.

Lo que ninguna sabía era que muy pronto iban a tener nuevos aliados, aliados que no les eran desconocidos.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 4, espero les haya gustado, Primus logro que los peleadores los aceptaran, con excepción de Mira, pero Fabia hablara con ella y veremos que sucede, en el próximo capítulo, finalmente se conocerá la apariencia de los enemigos, la reina, las princesa y los generales, además de que Primus les revelara a Mira, Keith, Ace, Baron y Gus un secreto que los dejara helados._

**Leo Sayato Evans: **_aprecio tus críticas, pero creo que no lees las aclaraciones que pongo al inicio y final de cada capítulo, sino sabrías que dije que los villanos no aparecerían físicamente sino hasta el capítulo 5, algo que ya había aclarado, los otros personajes son OC de aquellos que comentan mi fic y no es rápido, simplemente trato de que la historia vaya quedando de acuerdo a mis ideas, así que descuida, en el próximo capítulo aparecerán los villanos físicamente, hasta ahora solo quería que se mantuvieran incognitos, si yo se y entiendo que debo describir a todos mis personajes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_oh, entiendo, gracias por tu preocupación, disculpa mi ignorancia jeje, en fin, ya quedo la historia de Baranoia, en el siguiente capítulo se sabrá el físico de los villanos, además de que descubrirás quienes son los prisioneros de Xánadu, en cuando a los gundalianos, aparecerán más adelante, ya que primero se tiene que completar la invasión a la Tierra, sigue con el gran trabajo que has hecho con tu fic, me sorprende que supieras a quien le hice un tributo ¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre admire a Optimus Prime por sus ideales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya supiste algo de la historia de Baranoia y como terminaste con Primus, vas a pelear, pero será más adelante, ya que primero tendremos una misión de rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_gracias, hago lo que puedo, tuviste una participación ayudando a escapar de la reina en el momento crucial y aun te falta mucho más, sigue atenta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo, pero si te pido que me digas el nombre de tu personaje, atributo del bakugan y que poderes tendría, eso sería todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no te disculpes, si te soy sincero, yo también encuentro algunos nombres raros, con excepción del de Drago, ese esta genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Leo Sayato Evans, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus y Anónimo.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	5. Viaje a Baranoia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Primus les revelara la identidad de todos sus enemigos, además, de revelarles que Mira y los otros no son los únicos vestal con vida, lo que dará inicio a un viaje muy peligroso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 5._

**Cap. 5 Viaje a Baranoia.**

Mira se encontraba sentada sobre los escalones, cuando Fabia apareció y se sentó a su lado, estuvieron en silencio por unos segundos y Fabia fue la primera en hablar.

-Entiendo como te sientes-Mira la miro sin entender-no sabes si puedes confiar en Primus, tienes muchas dudas al respecto y no crees que sea sincero-.

-¿Cómo lo….?-.

-Yo pase por lo mismo que tú-de esa forma, Fabia le conto todo sobre la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia.

Le conto como Ren había engañado a los peleadores, haciéndoles creer que Neathia invadió Gundalia, cuando fue al revés, como Ren los traiciono tan cruelmente, para después contarle como se revelo al emperador Barodius y como los peleadores lo aceptaron de nuevo, como si nunca los hubiera traicionado.

-Pero yo no podía, los gundalianos nos hicieron mucho daño, no podía confiar en Ren, fue cuando decidí ponerlo a prueba, tal como Dan lo hizo con Primus-Fabia le conto el combate que tuvo contra Ren, en el cual comprobó que Ren realmente estaba arrepentido y quería ayudarlos a derrotar a Barodius-Ren demostró que podíamos confiar en él y nos ayudo a terminar con la guerra-.

Mira permaneció en silencio todo ese tiempo-Entiendo, pero…-.

-Se que es difícil confiar en un miembro del imperio que destruyo tu hogar, yo me sentí igual-Fabia recordó a su prometido-pero después comprobé que los gundalianos podían ser amigos verdaderos, tal como los bakugan lo son-.

-Fabia tiene razón Mira-dijo Wilda.

Mira se quedo pensando y luego miro a Fabia con una sonrisa-Gracias, haré un intento para confiar en él-.

-Bien-Fabia se levanto y le tendió la mano-anda, tenemos que volver, Primus tiene algo que decirnos-.

Mira acepto la ayuda de Fabia y ambas se dirigieron a la sala de juntas, una vez ahí, Dan las recibió sonriendo.

-Ya se estaban tardando chicas-.

-Lo siento, pero-Mira miro a Fabia-tuvimos una gran conversación-.

Fabia solo asintió con su cabeza y mientras se colocaba al lado de Shun, Mira lo hizo al lado de Dan.

-Muy bien Primus, ya estamos todos-dijo Marucho.

Primus asintió-Ahora que somos aliados, me parece que antes de planear cualquier ataque, deben conocer a nuestros enemigos, Escarlata-la aludida se coloco al lado de Primus y saco una pequeña esfera, la coloco sobre la mesa y se abrió, revelando una pantalla holográfica-comencemos por el comando sigma-.

-¿Comando sigma?-.

-No interrumpas Dan-regaño Drago.

-Lo siento-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Primus y continuo-el comando sigma son los seis guerreros más poderosos y leales de la reina-.

-Y encargados de conquistar todos los mundos que invaden, y siempre tienen éxito-dijo Escarlata-es por eso que la reina nunca aparece para pelear-.

-Y ellos son-Primus volvió a tomar la palabra, mientras en la pantalla aparecían los generales uno por uno (Nota: todo es descrito por Primus).

-La general Miaxx-un robot femenino apareció en la pantalla, llevaba una armadura azul oscuro, que cubría su pecho, en su cintura tenía una falda metálica, un casco con cables en forma de tentáculos, dándole la apariencia de una medusa, sus ojos eran celeste y por alguna razón, atemorizantes-es la peleadora aquos, es fría como el hielo, utiliza el miedo como un arma, con solo verte a los ojos, es capaz de saber a que le temen y lo usa contra ustedes, su bakugan es Baitza aquos-el bakugan que apareció era femenino, su cuerpo era como el de una sirena, su cuerpo era azul, con el abdomen de un tono más claro, del mismo modo que el de su cara, que no se parecía a la de una sirena, era demoniaca y su cabello era tentáculos.

-El general Shifter, a él ya lo conocen, es el peleador subterra, un estratega brillante, él fabrica todas las armas del ejército de la reina, es tan duro como el titanio y su bakugan es Dai Gui subterra-.

-El general Crunch-un robot con la cara de color blanco, ojos amarillos y una sonrisa desquiciada apareció, su cuerpo era verde, con una toga negra que le cubría el pecho y las piernas-es el peleador ventus, aunque su carácter encaja más con el de un peleador darkus, no es muy listo, pero no deben subestimarlo, su bakugan es Hysteria ventus-un bakugan femenino se mostro, sus ojos eran verde esmeralda, su color de piel era verde claro, sus manos eran garras, mientras de su espalda surgían dos poderosas alas, mientras en sus piernas tenía zapatos con plumas.

-El general Zero, es el peleador pyrus, a él también ya lo conocen, es un cyborg generación 13, su apariencia humana le da la capacidad de mezclarse con la gente de los mundos que invaden, es de carácter tranquilo, pero cuando pelea, es tan feroz como las llamas, su bakugan es Ribbian pyrus-un bakugan lagarto apareció en pantalla, llevaba una armadura en su pecho y hombros, su color era amarillo con detalles rojos.

-La general Omega-un robot de color blanco apareció, era del tipo femenino, llevaba una armadura en su pecho y una falda en su cintura, de color amarillo con detalles blancos, tenía una tiara en su cabeza y su cabello era castaño, mientras sus ojos eran rubí-es la peleadora haos, mentora de Zero y hermana mayor de Crunch, es la única guerrera con honor entre los soldados de Xanadu, es por eso que no entiendo porque le sirve, su bakugan es Gaia haos-un bakugan del tipo caballero apareció en pantalla, su armadura era blanca con detalles azules, poseía una capa azul oscuro y como armas, una lanza y un escudo.

-Y finalmente, el general Benag-un robot de color negro, con ojos rojos, uno muy redondo, dándole la apariencia de usar monóculo, una cuchilla en su cabeza formaba un cabello plateado, llevaba una capa roja, con una armadura del mismo tono-es el peleador darkus, es el líder del comando sigma y el guerrero más poderoso de la reina, es sumamente cruel, deben tener mucho cuidado con él, su bakugan es Tsu Lang darkus-un bakugan con un traje de hechicero apareció, su rostro era negro y tenía cuatro ojos rojos, su cabello era negro y estaba amarrado en una larga cola de caballo.

-Ahora les presentare a los miembros más importantes del imperio, sus líderes supremos, la reina y sus hijas, las princesa, pero debo decirles que primero deben saber que los bakugan de cada una no es solo de un atributo, sino de dos atributos-.

-Comencemos con la princesa Arturina-la apariencia de este robot era inocente, sus ojos eran amarillos, sus labios estaban pintados de rojo y su traje consistía en un leotardo celeste con adornos verdes, tenía zapatillas celestes y brazaletes verdes, su pelo era negro y corto-es la hija menor de la reina, tiene una apariencia inocente e indefensa, pero de eso no tiene nada, es una peleadora excepcional y una maestra del arco, su bakugan es Hexuba aquos/ventus-un bakugan femenino apareció en pantalla, su piel era celeste y llevaba un vestido largo de color verde, su cabello era del mismo color del vestido, llevaba brazaletes en sus muñecas y una diadema, como Arturina, su mirada era inocente.

-La princesa Tenaya-un robot femenino y de apariencia ruda, a diferencia de su hermana, tenía una armadura que asemejaba con el de una guerrera amazona, era de color rojo con dorado, sus ojos eran azules y su cabello negro caía hasta su espalda-es la hija mayor de la reina, una peleadora nata, ama las batallas y no se detiene hasta destruir a su oponente, su bakugan es Demonder pyrus/subterra-el bakugan que apareció era de color rojo, con detalles café, tenía dos cuernos que surgían de los dos lados de su cabeza, sus ojos era blancos y carecía de boca, sus brazos eran fornidos y sus piernas eran como las de un lagarto.

-Finalmente, la reina Xanadu-la apariencia de la reina era quizás la más imponente, su cuerpo era de color negro, llevaba una armadura que la cubría hasta su pecho, como una blusa que permite ver el ombligo, una falda negra que caía hasta sus pies, los cuales parecía que tenían zapatos de tacón, todo su cuerpo era negro, con excepción de sus hombros, los cuales eran dorados, al igual que unos brazaletes en sus brazos y la corona sobre su cabeza, la cual tenían engranes en cada punta, su cabello era negro con detalles dorados y caía hasta el suelo, sus ojos brillaban de color rojo y se veía mucha maldad en ellos-es despiadada y nada la detiene con tal de lograr sus objetivos, es fría y no dudaría en sacrificar a sus propios sirviente para lograr sus planes, y eso incluye a sus hijas-.

-¿Sacrificaría a sus propias hijas?-cuestiono Baron indignado.

-A ella no le importan, solo le interesa llevar a cabo su maléfica ambición, su bakugan es Serpentera darkus/haos-el bakugan de Xanadu apareció, era un dragón alargado como el de una serpiente, carecía de piernas y brazos, los cuales eran solo dos poderosas alas con tres garras (Nota: para que se den una idea, solo chequen la imagen del dragón que tengo en mi perfil)-es el bakugan máximo y nunca ha sido derrotado, todos ellos tienen el rango más alto en el imperio de Baranoia y los causantes que lo convirtieron en un despiadado imperio conquistador-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, mientras Mira se acerco a la pantalla, la cual mostraba a la reina Xanadu.

-Ella…..es el monstruo detrás de todo-.

-Eso temo-dijo Primus avergonzado.

-Entonces saben lo que hay que hacer-dijo Dan-tenemos que derrotar a esa malvada, le enseñaremos que es lo que le pasa a todos aquellos que amenazan al universo y destruyen planetas con crueldad, le daremos….-el sonido de su estomago rugiendo interrumpió su discurso, se hizo un silencio cómico, mientras todos miraban a Dan con gotas en su cabeza-creo que….tengo hambre-dijo con una sonrisa nerviosa.

Mira se rio, Dan siempre le pareció gracioso, valiente, fuerte, guapo….rápidamente sacudió su cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba violentamente.

-Bueno, creo que todos merecemos comer algo-dijo Marucho-¿nos acompañan?-.

Isis y Escarlata asintieron, mientras Primus solo se encogió en hombros, después de todo, las maquinas no comían.

Se dirigieron a la casa de Marucho, donde los recibió un banquete digno de un rey, había comida de sobra, pero con alguien que tiene el hambre de Dan, nunca se sabe.

Comenzaron a comer, mientras Primus los miraba entre fascinado y confundido.

-Los humanos son algo muy curioso-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Keith.

-La reina Alfa siempre los admiro por muchas cosas, le parecía fascinante como necesitaban comer y beber para sobrevivir, nosotros solo sobrevivimos por cierto tiempo, ya que nuestra vida tiene que terminar cierto día-.

-Ya veo, nosotros no podemos estar seguro de eso-dijo Keith-ya que en nuestro caso, cualquier momento podría ser el último-.

-Eso es otra cosa que admiraba la reina en ustedes, nosotros nacemos con el conocimiento de saber cuando moriremos, es algo que tenemos en Baranoia, pero eso no significa que no podamos morir por alguna otra razón, como ser destruidos-.

-Ya veo-.

-Ahora veo porque la reina los admiraba tanto y no puedo permitir que los destruya como lo ha hecho con tantos seres inocentes-.

-Te lo agradezco-.

Mira comía, pero al ver a sus amigos rodeándola se dio cuenta de algo y su mirada cambio a una muy triste.

-¿Qué pasa Mira?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Nada…es solo que….no, nada-.

-Vamos, sabes que puedes contarme cualquier cosa-.

-Dan-Mira miro a Dan agradecida-es solo que…me he dado cuenta de que somos los últimos vestal que quedan, solo quedamos Keith, Ace, Gus, Baron y yo-.

-Eso no es cierto-intervino Primus-aun quedan 4 vestal más-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿De que esta hablando?-pregunto Baron.

Todos se quedaron callados y ahora miraban a Primus, quien solo se encogió en hombros, suspiro y prosiguió a explicarles.

-Sus amigos, Mylene, Shadow, Lync y Volt todavía están vivos-.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo lo sabes?-esta vez, quien pregunto fue Keith.

-Los he visto-.

-Creo que lo mejor es que empieces por el principio-dijo Shun.

-Muy bien…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV…**

Después de que el príncipe Hydron envió a Lync y a Volt por ese vórtice dimensional, recordaran que a Mylene y a Shadow les paso lo mismo, pues ellos estuvieron vagando por una semana perdidos, hasta que la reina Xanadu los rescato, no porque quisiera enlistarlos, sino porque necesitaba información sobre Vestal antes de invadirlo.

Por supuesto, los vexos se rebelaron y trataron de luchar, algo que la reina disfrutaba mucho.

**Fin POV…**

La reina se rio mientras veía como los vexos trataban de liberarse de sus soldados.

-Tienen mucho valor, los admiro por eso-dijo Xanadu-soy una mujer muy razonable, así que les daré una oportunidad para ganarse su libertad-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Mylene con escepticismo.

-Si, en serio, los dejare ir, pero solo si pueden derrotar a mis hijas, las princesas Tenaya y Arturina, si ustedes las derrotan en una batalla entonces las dejare ir, es un trato muy justo ¿no creen?-.

-Por supuesto que si-dijo Lync emocionado.

-Si lo único que tenemos que hacer es derrotar a sus hijas, entonces irnos será muy fácil-agrego Shadow.

La pelea se inicio y tal como había dicho Shadow fue fácil, pero para las princesas, quienes ya habían derrotado a Lync y Shadow, quedando solo Mylene y Volt de pie.

-Esto no ha terminado-dijo Volt.

-Es cierto, aun continuamos de pie-replico Mylene.

-No por mucho, terminemos con ellos Arturina-dijo Tenaya.

-Como quieras ¡Poder activado: Gran tormenta!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoros fugaces!-.

Demonder y Hexuba atacaron al mismo tiempo destruyendo a los bakugan mecánicos de los vexos, dejándolos convertidos en chatarra.

-Parece que mis hijas ganaron-dijo Xanadu.

**Primus POV….**

Después de eso, los vexos fueron encerrados, la reina les saco toda la información que necesitaba sobre Vestal, que tan avanzada era su tecnología y que tan poderosos eran, por su puesto que lo que recibió no fue lo que ella esperaba.

Así que con esa información recaudada, estaba lista para invadir y destruir a Vestal, eso sucedió apenas un mes antes de la invasión.

**Fin POV…..**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Qué sucedió con Mylene y los otros?-pregunto Keith.

-Aun son prisioneros de la reina, están esperando a que decida que hacer con ellos-.

-¿Mylene esta viva?-pregunto Keith con ansias.

-Si, al menos, por ahora-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, cada uno de los vestal tenía la misma idea en mente, al menos Mira y Keith, Dan también comenzaba a tener esa misma idea.

-Primus, te importaría se hablo con mis amigos a solas-pidió Mira con amabilidad.

Primus negó con la cabeza y salió, seguido por Escarlata e Isis.

-¿Qué sucede Mira?-pregunto Dan.

-Los vexos están vivos, significa que no somos los únicos vestal con vida-.

-Entiendo a donde quieres llegar Mira-dijo Shun-pero la pregunta es ¿Cómo lo haremos?-.

Se quedaron en silencio por unos segundos, pensando en una solución y aunque no lo crean, el primero en tener una idea fue Dan.

-Creo que tengo la solución-les dijo su plan-¿Qué opinan?-.

-Primero hay que preguntarle si esta de acuerdo-dijo Marucho y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, salieron al pasillo, donde los esperaban Primus y los otros.

-Primus, queremos pedirte algo-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué sucede?-Mira le dijo lo que querían y-¿Qué quieren que?-.

-Que nos lleves a Baranoia, tenemos que rescatar a Mylene y los otros-dijo Keith.

-¿Están locos?-dijo Isis-es un suicidio-.

-Sabemos que es peligroso-dijo Dan-pero mientras haya gente en peligro no podemos quedarnos con los brazos cruzados-.

-Si, pero…-Escarlata se vio interrumpida.

-Escuche, iremos con o sin su ayuda, pero con la ayuda de Primus tendríamos más posibilidades de regresar con vida-dijo Fabia.

Primus se quedo pensando y suspiro-Muy bien, no estoy del todo de acuerdo, pero es cierto que con mi ayuda tendrán más posibilidades, de acuerdo, los llevare, pero será de acuerdo con mis términos. Regla número uno: haremos las cosas a mi modo y solo a mi modo, es la única forma. Regla número dos: iré yo y otros tres peleadores y serán los que yo elija-.

-¿Por qué solo tres?-pregunto Marucho.

-Porque en estos casos, mientras menos seamos mejor, ya así podremos entrar sigilosamente-.

-Entiendo-dijo Shun.

-¿Y quienes irán contigo?-pregunto Ace.

-Llevare a Dan, Keith y Mira-Isis iba a protestar, pero Escarlata lo silencio con la mirada-y regla número tres, y esta es la más importante de todas: necesito que me de su palabra de que obedecerán todas mis órdenes-.

-De acuerdo-dijeron los tres peleadores.

-Necesito que me den su palabra, si les ordeno irse y regresar a la Tierra, aun teniendo que abandonarme, lo harán-los chicos pusieron una mirada de duda-me dan su palabra, necesito que lo hagan-tras dudarlos por unos instantes, finalmente asintieron-bien, ahora vayan y descansen, partiremos al amanecer-.

-Les mostrare sus habitaciones-dijo Marucho y todos lo siguieron.

Primus se encontraba en su habitación, cuando Isis y Escarlata aparecieron.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Maestro, me gustaría saber ¿Por qué no permite que nosotros vayamos?-pregunto Escarlata.

-Tengo mis razones-.

-Pero, los peleadores son…..-Isis se vio interrumpido.

-No son novatos, son la única esperanza que tiene el universo, ya lo decidí-sus discípulos lo miraron confundidos-pero recuerden, estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro, para mí fue todo un honor, ahora, les pido que vuelvan a sus habitaciones, tengo mucho que pensar-.

Escarlata e Isis asintieron, y tras desearle buenas noches, abandonaron la habitación de Primus.

-Eso fue extraño-.

-Si, parece que no confía en nosotros-dijo Isis molesto.

-No tonto, lo último que dijo….sonó casi como una despedida-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Isis con temor.

-No lo se….tal vez solo sea mi imaginación-.

Pero Primus estaba muy intranquilo, al mismo tiempo que estaba tranquilo, algo que noto su fiel amigo Auric.

-Primus ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Sospecho que esta será la última vez que veremos las estrellas amigo mío-.

-Si, yo me siento igual-dijo Auric subiendo a su hombro.

Primus miro al cielo, donde las estrellas brillaban-Pronto estaré ahí, reina Alfa, amigos-

-También yo, pronto iremos-dijo Auric.

A la mañana siguiente, Primus, Dan, Keith y Mira ya estaban listos para partir, mientras Primus les daba indicaciones.

-Una vez que estemos en Baranoia, se cortara toda comunicación, nuestra misión es de alta prioridad, debemos salvar a los vexos y regresar, sino regresamos en 48 horas….significara que hemos fallado-pensando-_"pero al menos los habré enviado de vuelta Dan"-._

-Te preocupas demasiado Primus, Xanadu ni siquiera se dará cuenta-.

-Eso espero-Primus abrió un portal interdimensional-andando-.

Los cuatro lo cruzaron, mientras sus amigos les deseaban suerte en su viaje, además de decirles que tuvieran mucho cuidado, ya que se dirigían a territorio enemigo, por su parte, Escarlata no podía dejar de lado esa sensación de que algo malo iba a ocurrir y por más que trataba, no conseguía alejarla.

Por su parte, los cuatro peleadores viajaban por el túnel interdimensional hacia Baranoia, mientras Mira pensaba en solo una cosa.

-_"Mylene, Shadow, Lync y Volt, resistan, pronto los rescataremos"-._

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 5, finalmente los villanos se mostraron físicamente, además de descubrir que los vexos son los prisioneros de la reina, ahora inicia una misión de rescate, pero la sensación de Escarlata de que algo malo iba a pasar aumenta y los comentarios de Primus no se veían muy buenos, la batalla esta por comenzar._

**Anónimo: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Los bakugan aparecieron en la Tierra después de que una catástrofe sacudió su mundo y los niños terrícolas encontraron un bakugan, pero en algunos casos, el bakugan y el humano tienen una conexión mayor._

_Efectivamente, existen muchos tipos de bakugan._

_Los atributos son fuego (pyrus), viento (ventus), tierra (subterra), agua (aquos), luz (haos) y oscuridad (darkus)._

_No, de hecho son más imponentes y en cierta forma, mucho mejores._

_La reina quiere todo ese poder para destruir al universo y reemplazar la vida orgánica con vida mecánica._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, yo entiendo que hay toda una vida además de los fics, estas muy a tiempo, solo dime como te gustaría aparecer en el fic, yo puedo idear algo, pero me gustaría tu opinión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_agradece que Mira no te hizo nada, porque una chica enojada es peor que una fiera en plena cacería, por el momento no tengo ninguna pregunta, bueno solo una ¿Qué te parece tu participación hasta ahora? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, esa es toda la información que necesitaba, pero lo encuentro algo complicado lo que me pides de tu bakugan, ya que ya tenía un plan respecto a Serpentera y su ancestro, pero descuida, tratare de acomodarlo para que te agrade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_de hecho, Mira desconfía más de Primus que de ti y de Isis, ya que es el único que realmente proviene de Baranoia, aunque se comprende su desconfianza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_cielos, si que agregaste a muchas series, lo veré en cuanto pueda, por cierto ¿Cuándo continuas el de bakugan? Y déjame decirte que eres listo, adivinaste que los vexos eran los prisioneros y ahora van en su rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…mañana…**_


	6. Mision de rescate

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los peleadores han llegado a Baranoia y es hora de rescatar a sus amigos los vexos ¿lo lograran o algo terrible les sucederá?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 6._

**Cap. 6 Misión de rescate.**

Baranoia, aquel poderoso imperio de maquinas conquistadoras flotaba cerca de la orbita terrestre, los soldados de la reina se encontraban trabajando muy duro (Nota: para que sea un poco más fácil la imaginación y como un tributo a los celebres power rangers, usare a todos los soldados robóticos que han aparecido en las generaciones, tales como los cogs, quantrons, cyclobots, krybots, testas naranjas y azules, y los trituradores, espero no les sea inconveniente).

Mientras un grupo de cogs transportaba materiales de construcción, bajo la vigilancia de la genera Miaxx, quien se mostraba muy molesta con su tarea.

-¿Por qué yo tengo que vigilar a estos patéticos robots mientras Zero y Shifter lanzan ataques contra la Tierra?-.

-Ya deja de quejarte-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de la general Omega-la reina quiere que transportemos estos materiales al palacio, al parecer el profesor los necesita para construir algo-.

-Aun no entiendo porque rescatamos a ese profersucho-.

-Sigue hablando y no terminaras a tiempo para la reunión-.

Miaxx miro a Omega furiosa, pero tenía razón, la reina iba a reunirse con el comando sigma en una hora y si no quería faltar a esa reunión, tenía que apresurarse.

-¡Trabajen más rápido inútiles!-grito con furia, mientras Omega negaba con la cabeza.

En otro lado, una puerta interdimensional se abrió y los cuatro peleadores aparecieron.

-Hemos llegado, bienvenidos a Baranoia-dijo Primus.

Los tres peleadores vieron todo el planeta, era muy tecnológico, con fábricas por todos lados, las cuales escupían una gran cantidad de humo.

-Cielos, este lugar es muy tecnológico-.

-Pero se ve muy triste-dijo Mira viendo como las fábricas arrojaban humo de color negro, el cual si se esparcía en un planeta como la Tierra, mataría todas las plantas sin ninguna dificultad.

-No solía ser así, todo cambio cuando Xanadu tomo el poder-.

-Por el momento debemos concentrarnos en salvar a Mylene y los otros-dijo Keith-¿Dónde están, por cierto?-.

-En el palacio, encerrados en aquella torre-Primus señalo la torre que surgía del extremo derecho del palacio, el cual terminaba en una esfera metálica-ahí han estado desde que las princesas los vencieron-.

-Bueno, entonces hay que darnos prisa, creo que estar encerrados por tanto tiempo los debe tener muy locos-dijo Dan.

-¿Por donde debemos ir?-pregunto Mira.

-Por aquí, pero debemos tener mucho cuidado, no debemos llamar la atención de nadie-.

Primus guio a sus amigos a través de varios callejones, mientras se ocultaban como podían de los soldados de la reina, más de una vez, estuvieron a punto de ser localizados y casi la mayoría de las veces, por culpa del siempre entusiasta Dan.

-Cuidado-dijo Primus a tiempo, ya que cuando iban a dar vuelta por una calle, un grupo de cyclobots aparecieron, por un instante, pareció que los habían descubierto, pero luego, para su alivio, vieron como se retiraban.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Drago.

-Este lugar esta lleno de robots-Dan se estaba comenzando a preocupar-será difícil llegar al palacio-.

-Llegar es fácil-corrigió Primus-entrar es otra cosa-.

Con esas palabras, Primus emprendió la marcha de nuevo, seguido por Dan, Keith y Mira, mientras se acercaban cada vez al palacio, al mismo tiempo, algo estaba pasando en la Tierra.

**Tierra…**

Dos chicas habían llegado para visitar a sus amigos los peleadores, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ace, Baron y Gus, pero la morena se alegro mucho al ver a Ace, así es, eran Runo y Julie, quienes se quedaron confundidas al ver a los dos nuevos chicos, fue cuando Marucho les conto lo que había pasado.

-Cielos ¿entonces fueron atacados por maquinas?-pregunto Julie con su tono inocente

-Tuvimos muchos problemas por ellos, esos tipos son realmente poderosos, hasta Dan se vio en dificultades cuando se enfrento a uno-explico Marucho.

-Hablando de Dan ¿Dónde esta?-pregunto Runo.

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, ninguno sabía que decir, pero no podían mentirles a sus amigas y como casi siempre, Shun tuvo que explicarles.

-Dan partió a Baranoia, junto con Keith, Mira y Primus-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron las dos chicas.

-¿Por qué irían al planeta del enemigo?-cuestiono Runo.

-Fueron en una misión de rescate-explico Marucho-al parecer, Mylene, Shadow, Volt y Lync han sido prisioneros de la reina Xanadu desde hace mucho tiempo, así que fueron a rescatarlos-.

-¿Arriesgan su vida para salvar a esos monstruos que trataron a los bakugan como basura? Lo siento, pero para mí, eso no tiene sentido-.

Escarlata e Isis miraron a Runo como si estuviera loca, y Escarlata la encaro-Perdóname niña, pero creo que no escuche bien ¿dijiste que eso no tenía sentido?-.

-Escuchaste bien, eso fue lo que dije, los vexos…-.

-Sabemos lo que los vexos han hecho-interrumpió Escarlata-pero comparado con Xanadu, lo que ellos le hicieron a los bakugan no es nada, Xanadu es despiadada y si aun los mantiene con vida es porque cree que le pueden ser útiles, pero es no significa que no los torture de algún modo-.

-Pues se lo merecen-.

-Nadie se merece eso-dijo Isis-nosotros hemos visto hasta donde puede llegar la crueldad de la reina y créeme, si tu lo supieras, no estarías diciendo eso-.

-Lo dudo-.

-Piensa lo que quieras, pero…..-de pronto, Escarlata se dio cuenta de algo-oh no-.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Baron.

-Acabo de darme cuenta de algo, y si la reina los esta esperando-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Isis.

-Piensa, ella sabía de nuestro ataque a su laboratorio, cada emboscada que planeábamos, ella la adivinaba ¿Qué tal si también sabe que Primus y los otros fueron a Baranoia para rescatar a los vexos?-.

-Podrían caer en una trampa-.

-Lo se-.

-¡Oh no! ¡Tenemos que avisarles!-exclamo Fabia.

-No hay forma de hacerlo-dijo Marucho-Primus lo dijo ¿recuerdan? Todas las comunicaciones se bloquearían cuando llegaran a Baranoia-.

-Eso significa que están solos-dijo Elfin con pesar.

-No creo que haya peligro-dijo Shun con tranquilidad.

-¿Por qué lo dices Shun?-pregunto Ingram.

-Primus conoce a la reina Xanadu desde pequeña, quizás él sabe que la reina los está esperando y planeo una forma para evitar ser detectados-.

-Eso es cierto, el maestro Primus siempre ha sido muy precavido-dijo Nerenoid.

-Pero la reina no es ninguna tonta, solo espero que el maestro Primus logre su objetivo sin ningún problema-dijo Escarlata, sin poder evitar quitarse esa sensación de miedo, mientras Slifer la miraba con preocupación.

**Baranoia…**

El palacio estaba justo frente a los peleadores, pero se encontraba muy bien custodiado, había guardias por todas partes, mientras algunos cogs y trituradores transportaban materiales al interior.

-¿Qué traen ahí?-pregunto un testa naranja y reviso la carga-muy bien, pueden pasar-

Los peleadores estaban ocultos detrás de unos contenedores, mientras veían como los robots entraban y salían, al mismo tiempo que los guardias volteaban para todos lados y otros platicaban.

-¿Qué te parece el nuevo planeta que vamos a conquistar?-pregunto un testa azul a su compañero.

-Es igual a los otros, lleno de vida orgánica, solo que este es el más primitivo de todos, siento mucha pena por ellos-.

-Oye, supe que en esta parte de la Tierra habría un eclipse lunar, quizás deberíamos verlo-sugirió su amigo.

-No, para mi es de sol o nada-.

Dan y los otros se mantenían ocultos, mientras buscaban una forma de entrar a esa fortaleza bien custodiada.

-Es inútil, no importa el lugar, a donde vea hay guardias y bien armados-dijo Dan observando sus armas.

-Podríamos encargarnos de ellos, no sería problema-dijo Helios.

-Pero sería un problema si la reina y sus seguidores aparecen, no están listos para enfrentarse a ellos-dijo Primus.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos? ¿No hay otra forma de entrar?-pregunto Mira.

-Si la hay-respondió Auric y miro a Primus, quien capto el mensaje.

-Hay una entrada subterránea en el palacio, solo la reina Alfa y yo la conocíamos, podemos usarla para entrar sin ser detectados-.

-Pues andando-dijo Dan.

Primus los miro-Muy bien, pero les advierto que no será agradable-.

Silenciosamente se retiraron y siguieron a Primus, bajaron por una colina y llegaron hasta unos ductos, por los cuales salía una gran cantidad de basura, lo que incluía también partes de robots.

-¿El ducto de basura? ¿Vamos a entrar por el ducto de basura?-cuestiono Keith algo asqueado.

-Agradece que no haya animales-le dijo Primus y entro al ducto, seguido por los peleadores.

Estuvieron caminando, mientras más basura caía desde arriba, muchos eran restos de naves y robots destruidos, fue cuando Mira se topo con algo interesante y se detuvo.

-¿Qué ocurre Mira?-pregunto Dan.

-Los bakugan mecánicos-.

Efectivamente, entre ese montón de basura, estaban los restos de los bakugan mecánicos que el profesor Clay había creado, ahora no eran más que chatarra inservible y por el óxido, se deducía que habían estado ahí por mucho tiempo.

-Los bakugan mecánicos eran una abominación, me alegra que hayan sido destruidos-dijo Wilda.

-Pero aun así, me sorprende que los bakugan de las princesas hayan sido capaces de derrotarlos con suma facilidad-dijo Drago.

-Oye Primus ¿Cuál es el nivel de los bakugan de las princesa?-pregunto Dan.

Primus lo miro y con tono suave-Su poder base es de 3600G-.

-¿3600G?-exclamaron los seis.

-Entonces el de la reina…..-Keith no pudo completar su pregunta, pero Primus entendió.

-Créeme, no querrás saberlo, continuemos-.

Justo cuando iban a continuar, Mira descubrió otra cosa, un brillo llamo su atención, se acerco y descubrió que era el bakugan mecánico del mismísimo príncipe Hydron.

-Este es el bakugan del príncipe Hydron ¿Cómo termino aquí?-.

-Xanadu, justo antes de que la alternativa explotara, Xanadu rescato al príncipe, tenía la idea de que con él como su rehén, ganaría más fácilmente, pero luego descubrió que el príncipe no era muy querido en Vestal, así que decidió eliminarlo-.

-¿Por qué no lo encerró como lo hizo con los otros?-pregunto Keith.

-Digamos que le príncipe hizo lo que los humanos llaman un berrinche, trato de pelear con la reina, incluso trato de derrocarla, fue su último error-.

-¿Qué le paso?-pregunto Dan.

Primus agacho la cabeza y con tono triste-Hay cosas que es mejor no saber-se hizo un triste silencio, estuvieron así por un rato-vamos, no hay tiempo que perder-.

Siguieron su camino, mientras que la cabeza de esa bakugan mecánico, más específicamente, de su visor, surgía agua, como si el bakugan estuviera llorando, lleno de dolor y arrepentimiento.

**Tierra….**

Había mucha preocupación en el grupo, más después de lo que dijo Escarlata.

-Debimos haber ido todos, así tendríamos más oportunidades-dijo Elfin.

-Primus no quería que una multitud apareciera en Baranoia, hubiera sido muy peligroso-dijo Ingram sabiamente.

-Aun así, es desesperante no poder hacer nada-dijo Percival.

-Entiendo como se siente, pero no hay nada que podamos hacer-dijo Aranaut.

-Podríamos tratar de comunicarnos con ellos-sugirió Runo.

-Primus nos dijo que no era recomendable, nos explico que la reina no solo tiene poderosos guerreros a su servicio, sino a un científico extremadamente brillante y él ha construido cientos de maquinas que le han sido muy útiles-.

-Confían mucho en ese tal Primus-dijo Runo con desdén.

-Ay Runo, no te pongas así-dijo Julie sonriendo-después de todo, se ve que el intento evitar que Vestal fuera destruido-.

-Eso es lo que dice él y sus compañeros-.

-¿Qué significa eso?-pregunto Isis.

-Solo digo que es muy extraño que él hubiera dicho que todas las comunicaciones se iban a bloquear, para mí, toda esa misión solo es una trampa-.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo Escarlata-no nos interesa lo que una niña malcriada y chillona como tu diga-.

-¿Malcriada? ¿Chillona?-.

-Si, Primus investigo todo sobre los peleadores, siempre te has dejado llevar por tus enojos, actúas sin pensar y perjudicas a todo tu equipo-.

-¡Menciona una sola vez!-.

-Que te parece la vez que decidiste ir a pelear con los vexos y como consecuencia, hiciste que obtuvieran la energía subterra para el sistema de exterminación bakugan-Runo se quedo callada, quiso replicar, pero las palabras no le salían-un guerrero debe aprender a aceptar sus derrotas y sus equivocaciones, mucho más que sus victorias, del fracaso se aprende, del éxito, no tanto ¿sabes quien nos enseño eso? Primus, así que primero piensa lo que vas a decir antes de hablar-con eso, Escarlata termino y se hizo un silencio incomodo, aunque a muchos le pareció que Escarlata tenía razón en lo que dijo.

**Baranoia….**

Una pared se abrió y la cabeza de Primus se asomo, mientras volteaba para todos lados en caso de que algún guardia estuviera por ahí.

-Muy bien, el camino esta despejado, andando-dijo saliendo de la pared y tras él, Dan y los dos hermanos.

-Espero que la ruta de escape sea un poco más limpia-dijo Keith-no creo que a Mylene le guste salir por ahí-.

-Te preocupa mucho Mylene ¿verdad?-pregunto Primus y Keith se sonrojo.

-Solo me siento culpable por no haber podido salvarla a tiempo-.

-Que curioso, en eso no mencionas a Shadow, no te preocupes, no me estoy burlando, yo se lo que es sentirse así-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Digamos que no solo sentía lealtad por la reina Alfa-dijo Primus y continuo caminando, seguido por los peleadores.

-¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Dan confundido y Mira se rio por la inocencia de Dan.

-Es obvio Dan, creo que Primus amaba a la reina Alfa-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Él mismo lo confeso-.

Después de ese episodio continuaron su marcha, mientras que Dan, Mira y Keith buscaban alguna señal que indicara donde estaba la prisión.

-Primus ¿Dónde están los calabozos?-pregunto Keith.

-No hay calabozos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Entonces ¿Dónde están prisioneros Mylene y los otros?-pregunto Mira confundida.

Primus se detuvo-Supongo que ya deben saberlo, no quería preocuparlos más, pero de todos modos lo verán cuando lleguemos-suspiro-después de que las princesas los derrotaron, la reina Xanadu los envió al laboratorio de su científico en jefe, para que él creara una nueva generación de Cyborgs, esta vez con base de humanos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso? Creí que Zero…-Keith se vio interrumpido.

-Zero fue a partir de la información que se recolecto de distintos mundos con formas de vida humanoide, se podría decir que el nació aquí, lo que Xanadu quiere hacer con los vexos es convertirlos en híbridos, mitad robots y mitad humanos, pero sumamente leales a ella, los dejo a cargo del científico para que él reemplazara todos los componentes orgánicos por componentes mecánicos-.

-Eso es terrible-dijo Mira.

-En cierta forma es irónico-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué quieres decir Dan?-pregunto Drago.

-Bueno, los vexos querían reemplazar a todos los bakugan por bakugan mecánicos y ahora ellos están siendo convertidos en cyborgs, creo que eso es muy irónico-.

-Aun no han sido transformados, la conquista de Vestal y el ataque a la Tierra ha mantenido ocupada a la reina, pero ella puede decidir que prosiga con el experimento en cualquier momento-.

-Entonces ¿siguen en el laboratorio del científico?-pregunto Keith.

-Eso temo-.

-¿Quién es ese loco?-pregunto Mira.

Primus se quedo en silencio por unos segundos-¿Recuerdas que te dije que había cosas que era mejor no saber? Pues esta es una de ellas-Mira iba a discutir, pero-no tenemos tiempo que perder, cada minuto que pasamos la reina puede darse cuenta de nuestra presencia, tenemos que apresurarnos-dijo y comenzó a correr, seguido por los peleadores.

-¿Qué tan lejos esta el laboratorio?-pregunto Dan.

-Ya casi llegamos, esta justo a la vuelta de este pasillo-cuando llegaron a la esquina, Primus se detuvo bruscamente.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Krybots-.

Había tres krybots vigilando la entrada al laboratorio, no hablaban, pero hacían sonidos mecánicos.

-¿Cómo nos desharemos de ellos?-pregunto Mira.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Dan y salió-¡Oigan! ¡Por aquí!-.

Los krybots vieron a Dan y el chico regreso con los otros, mientras los dos krybots lo seguían, para después ser destruidos por Primus.

-¿Esa fue tu brillante idea?-pregunto Drago con sarcasmo.

-Oye, al menos funciono-.

-Pero fue un riesgo, pudiste alertar a los otros soldados-dijo Primus-lo mejor será esperar, ya que para entrar al laboratorio se requiere de un código y si los soldados nos emboscan estaremos en problemas-.

-¿Cuánto esperaremos?-pregunto Mira impaciente.

-Al menos 10 minutos-los minutos pasaron lentamente, al menos, para Dan, Keith y Mira, pero los demás soldados nunca aparecieron-Parece que estamos a salvo, andando-se acercaron a la puerta, había un panel de control colocado en el centro de esta.

-Ahora viene la parte difícil, descifrar el código-dijo Keith.

-No es tan difícil como crees-dijo Primus y comenzó a teclear varias veces, mientras en la pantalla aparecía distintos números y el código, era muy largo 1521571256349-listo-.

La puerta se abrió y con sumo cuidado entraron, una vez que lo hicieron, las luces se encendieron y las puertas se cerraron.

-Nos quedamos encerrados-dijo Wilda.

-No te preocupes, la puerta se cierra solo por fuera, por dentro esta abierta, así que salir no será difícil-dijo Auric.

-Es bueno saber eso-dijo Drago.

Una vez que estuvieron tranquilos, pudieron contemplar el laboratorio, había cientos de tubos de ensayo, computadoras y maquinas, además de los restos de muchos robots, como la cabeza de un quantron, las partes metálicas de los bakugan mecánicos, entre otras cosas, del lado izquierdo había una ventana, de la cual se podía ver el lugar de ensamblado, donde había cientos de naves.

-Esas naves….-Mira las reconoció perfectamente, eran las mismas naves que invadieron y destruyeron Vestal.

-Mira-Dan le puso una mano en su hombro, Mira lo miro y se lanzo a sus brazos, mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas-lo lamento-.

-Lamento interrumpirlo-dijo Keith-pero tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

Mira se separo de Dan y se seco sus lágrimas-Tienes razón-.

-¡Por aquí!-grito Primus.

Los tres corrieron a su encuentro y lo vieron observando unas 10 capsulas, las cuales tenían un extraño líquido de color verde.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Dan.

-Capsulas de contención, el líquido verde con el que esta lleno mantiene a su prisionero vivo, por un tiempo, al menos, sus amigos los vexos están ahí-.

-¿Qué?-Mira miro las capsulas, pero el líquido no permitía ver en su interior.

Keith se acerco lentamente a una de ellas, el cristal estaba muy empañado, así que la limpio con su manga y se topo con un rostro muy familiar.

-¡Mylene!-.

Dan y Mira corrieron a ver, efectivamente, ahí estaba Mylene y en otras tres capsulas, estaban Lync, Volt y Shadow, los cuatro estaban inconscientes y con una mascara de oxigeno, mientras a los pies de cada capsula, había un aparato que verificaba sus ritmos cardiacos, indicando que estaban vivos.

-¡Los encontramos!-Mira salto a los brazos de Dan, pero esta vez, estaba muy feliz y le dedico a Primus una mirada de agradecimiento, Primus solo negó con la cabeza.

-No tienen nada que agradecer-.

Keith miraba a Mylene, quien flotaba en ese líquido sin hacer movimiento alguno.

_-"Por fin te encontré"-._

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 6, finalmente han encontrado a los vexos, pero deben darse prisa, ya que la reina y sus secuaces pueden descubrirlos en cualquier momento, en el próximo capítulo los temores de Escarlata se harán realidad y uno de los viajeros no tendrán que desafiarla, una batalla se acerca._

_Por cierto, hoy tengo la oportunidad de subir otro capítulo, así que esperen el capítulo 7 hoy mismo._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, yo resuelvo las dudas con todo gusto, pero…realmente soy muy malo para explicar y la serie es muy extensa en cierto sentido, ya que tiene mucha historia, pero si tienes alguna duda al respecto, tratare de aclarártela lo mejor que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_de acuerdo, haré lo posible para que te agrade tu aparición y participación, pero primero deberán volver a la Tierra, algo que quizás no les será tan fácil, descuida, no tienes que agradecer, como ya dije, todos tenemos otras cosas que hacer además de los fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de l oscuridad: **_cielos, espero que toda tu familia este bien, ya que una fuga de gas es muy peligrosa, en fin, pues no se que días actualizare la próxima semana, por esta vez voy a actualizar esta noche, así es, voy a subir dos capítulos hoy. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Los power rangers son mis ídolos, crecí viéndolos a ellos, Batman y Dragon Ball (las tres series), y son cosas mías, ya sabrás a lo que me refiero cuando Serpentera revele su origen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_cielos, no lo había pensado así, pero bueno, me alegra que tu participación vaya bien hasta ahora, pero el momento que Escarlata tanto teme se acerca y Xanadu esta lista para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, eso es cierto, en fin, han encontrado a los vexos y ahora se disponen a liberarlos, pero escapar no les será tan fácil, a propósito, ya leí el fic que me recomendaste y hasta donde leía se me hace interesante, sigue con el gran trabajo y espero continúes pronto el de bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….esta noche….**_


	7. El regreso de los vexos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con el regreso de sus anteriores enemigos y el encuentro frente a frente con la reina en persona, la situación esta por salirse de control._

_Y ahora el capítulo 7._

**Cap. 7 El regreso de los vexos.**

Dan y los otros observaban las capsulas de contención, buscando un modo de sacar a los vexos.

-Dices que esto los mantiene con vida ¿cierto?-pregunto Keith analizando la capsula de Mylene.

-Una vida que no le desearía a nadie, a pesar de que la capsula los mantiene vivos, también les produce terribles alucinaciones, las cuales son mucho peores que cualquier pesadilla-.

-¿Cómo los sacaremos de ahí?-pregunto Mira.

Dan tomo un tubo de metal que encontró en una esquina del laboratorio-Creo que lo mejor será romperlos-.

-Si, creo que…-Primus reacciono al darse cuenta de lo que Dan dijo-¿Qué fue lo que dijo?-volteo y miro que estuvo a punto de golpear la capsula donde estaba Shadow-¡No!-grito y le quito el tubo, ante la confusión de todos-¿Estás loco o que comiste?-.

-¿Qué? Solo iba a liberarlo-.

-No puedes destruir las capsulas de contención mientras estén operando, si hubieras golpeado la capsula y roto el cristal habrías dañado la mente de ese chico como no tienes idea, hasta podrías haberlo matado-.

Dan se quedo impresionado, si Primus no hubiera llegado a tiempo, se hubiera convertido en un asesino.

-Yo….lo siento….solo trataba…..-.

-Lo se, pero la próxima mejor espera que ideemos un plan-dijo Primus con calma.

-Oye Primus-llamo Keith-creo que encontré algo-.

Primus tiro el tubo y se acerco a Keith, mientras Dan agachaba la cabeza avergonzado y Drago subió a su hombro.

-Siempre tan precipitado Dan-.

-No me ayudas Drago-.

Primus, por su parte, estaba viendo lo que parecía ser el panel de control de las capsulas y en cada uno, podía ver las energías que tenían.

-Este tablero es lo que controla todo, así que tenemos una oportunidad de liberarlos sin que les pase nada-.

-¿Y que estamos esperando?-pregunto Mira.

-Esta es tecnología nivel 16, los códigos de activación y desactivación son mucho más complicados, ya que solo consisten en tres números-.

-¿Qué tiene eso de complicado?-pregunto Dan.

-En si la cantidad no es lo difícil, lo complicado es encontrar el correcto, ya que cualquier otro código podría hacerles algo malo, esperen….-Primus tecleo un número que los humanos conocían muy bien, era el 666-ahora-oprimio el botón y el líquido verde comenzó a desaparecer.

-Lo logro, pero ¿Cómo sabía que…..?-Dan se vio interrumpido por Primus.

-La reina Xanadu disfruta de jugar con la vida de los demás, el 666 es un número que indica el fin del mundo y es por eso que era obvio que ese era el código, ya que los estaba conduciendo a su final-.

El líquido verde ya había desaparecido de las capsulas, ahora solo faltaba abrirlas, Primus les dio indicaciones de que oprimieran los botones rojos colocados en la derecha de cada capsula, así lo hicieron, pero debido a que seguían inconscientes, los vexos corrían el peligro de caer al piso, algo que les paso a todos, menos a Mylene, quien fue sostenida por Keith.

-Mylene, Mylene, despierta, por favor-rogo despacio y lentamente la vexo comenzó a abrir sus ojos.

Al principio veía borroso, pero poco a poco su visión comenzó a mejorar hasta reconocer al muchacho que la llamaba.

-¿Es….pectra…..?-.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo-dijo Keith con sinceridad y vio como el resto de los vexos se recuperaban.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Volt confundido.

-En Baranoia, donde fueron convertidos en prisioneros-dijo Primus.

-¿Prisioneros? ¡Nosotros no somos prisioneros de nadie!-grito Shadow.

-Espera-dijo Lync-recuerdo algo….nosotros peleamos contra alguien y….-.

-Perdieron-completo Primus-se enfrentaron a las princesas Tenaya y Arturina, sus bakugan mecánicos quedaron reducidos a escombros y algunas partes de sus cuerpos se han utilizado para la creación de soldados y maquinas de la reina-.

-¡Tú! ¡Tú eres uno de ellos!-Shadow trato de atacar a Primus, quien bloqueo su ataque y lo derribo.

-Más vale que te calmes-le dijo Dan.

-Esa voz… ¿Kuso?-Shadow volteo y se topo con Dan, luego miro a Mira y a Keith, quien ayudo a Mylene a levantarse-¿Qué hacen ustedes aquí?-.

-Hemos venido a rescatarlos-dijo Mira.

Mylene, Lync y Volt abrieron los ojos asombrados al escuchar eso, la chica miro a Keith y el se lo confirmo con un movimiento de su cabeza.

-Pero ¿Por qué? Después de todo lo que hicimos-dijo Volt.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado-dijo Dan sonriendo-ahora podemos ser aliados y enfrentar a un enemigo en común, la reina Xanadu-.

-¿Xanadu? Es la bruja que nos mantuvo aquí ¿verdad?-rugió Shadow.

-Así es, pero Primus nos ayudo a entrar a su palacio y rescatarlos-dijo Mira.

-No se que decir-dijo Volt.

Mylene miro a Keith-Si esperas que te lo agradezca…..-.

-No lo espero-dijo Keith-solo me alegra que estés bien-.

Mylene se sonrojo por las palabras de Keith, pero aparto su mirada bruscamente.

-Ahora ¿Qué hacemos Primus?-pregunto Dan.

-Es obvio, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes, ya no es seguro estar aquí-.

-¿Qué? ¿Nos iremos sin pelear?-cuestiono Shadow.

-¿Quieres pelear? Adelante, ve y veremos cuanto duras-dijo Primus con tono tenebroso-ninguno de ustedes puede hacerle frente a la reina, ella es la peleadora más poderosa de todo el universo, intentar desafiarla sería la idea más tonta que se les pueda ocurrir, les recomiendo pensar antes de actuar-se hizo un silencio, mientras Shadow trataba de hablar de nuevo-bien, ahora tenemos que irnos antes de que sea tarde, andando-.

Abrieron la puerta y Primus se aseguro de que no hubiera nadie por ahí, al no ver señales enemigas, pudieron escapar abandonar el laboratorio, solo les quedaba esperar que todo saliera bien.

**Tierra…..**

Escarlata miraba el cielo, su mirada demostraba que aun estaba intranquila y Slifer lo noto.

-Escarlata, has estado muy pensativa-.

-Lo se, pero no puedo quitarme la sensación de que algo malo va a pasar, tengo el presentimiento de que el maestro Primus esta en peligro-.

-No te preocupes, Dan y los otros están con él-.

-Pero la enemiga es Xanadu y ambos sabemos lo terrible que puede llegar a ser si se lo propone-.

-Tenemos que confiar en nuestros amigos-.

-Se que tienes razón, pero es muy difícil-.

Sin notarlo, una chica de cabello azul la miraba, mientras sentía una gran rabia, así es, era Runo, quien aun estaba enojada por lo que le dijo.

-¿Le sucede algo maestra Runo?-pregunto Baron.

-Esa chica ¿Quién se cree que es para decirme todo eso?-.

-No se lo tome tan apecho, Primus nos conto su historia, Baranoia destruyo….-.

-No creo que podamos confiar en ellos y de alguna manera voy a demostrarlo-.

-Pero maestra…-.

-Escucha Baron, todo esto es muy sospechoso, el hecho de que los llevara a Baranoia diciendo que todas las comunicaciones se bloquearían…..-.

-Él no quería llevarlos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Primus, no quería llevarlo-Baron le conto que el baranoiano no tenía mucho interés en ir a su antiguo planeta-al parecer fue exiliado de su hogar por la reina Xanadu, él nos conto como era su hogar antes de que la reina tomara el poder-.

-¿Cómo era?-.

Baron le conto la historia que Primus les había contado, como Xanadu era la peleadora más fuerte de Baranoia, como encontró un bakugan máximo y como su hambre de poder la fue corrompiendo poco a poco.

-Primus nunca le fue leal a Xanadu y aquellos que se le revelaron lo pagaron muy caro-.

-Si me lo preguntas, creo que el amaba a la reina Alfa-.

-No solo la amaba-dijo Escarlata, quien había escuchado todo-la adoraba, pero nunca le pudo decir nada-.

-¿Por qué no?-pregunto Baron.

-Porque simplemente era un amor imposible-dijo Escarlata y se retiro.

Runo se quedo callada, esta vez no sentía desconfianza, sino pena por el famoso Primus, a quien aun no conocía y ahora lo ansiaba, no solo para saber si era digno de confianza, sino para disculparse con él y sus dos amigos, pero el destino a veces esta en nuestra contra y esta vez iba a ver un serio problemas.

**Baranoia…**

Un grupo de quantrons paso por un pasillo, cargaban unas espadas muy largas y algunos hablaban entre ellos.

-Esto es aburrido, ojala la reina diera la orden de atacar a la Tierra-.

-Creo que por eso se va a reunir con los generales-.

Siguieron su camino, mientras Dan y los otros salían de su escondite.

-Así que Xanadu y sus lacayos van a reunirse para planear la invasión contra la Tierra-.

-¿En que estas pensando Dan?-pregunto Drago.

-Creo que es una buena oportunidad para enterarnos de sus planes-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Lync.

-Estamos en su palacio y hasta ahora no nos han detectado, creo que podríamos ir a esa reunión y espiarlos, de esa forma conoceríamos sus próximas jugadas-.

-Es arriesgado, pero puede ser nuestra única oportunidad-.

-Pues andando-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-No-intervino Primus-es una locura, tenemos que irnos cuanto antes-.

-Pero Primus, es nuestra oportunidad de conocer los planes de Xanadu-.

-Escucha Dan, crees que solo porque no nos han detectado hasta ahora seguirá así, estas subestimando a la reina, ella es la fuerza maligna más poderosa del universo, si no nos vamos ahora…-.

-Perderemos nuestra oportunidad de planear un contraataque-dijo Mira-la última vez nos tomaron por sorpresa, no pudimos hacer absolutamente nada y como consecuencia…..Vestal fue destruido-los vexos la vieron incrédulos-esta vez tenemos la oportunidad de conocer sus planes y tú te niegas cuando nos has dicho que lo que más quieres es detenerla-.

Primus escucho cada palabra de Mira y se quedo en silencio, mientras Mylene se acercaba a Keith.

-¿Eso es cierto? ¿Vestal fue destruido?-.

-Hace algunos días, por la reina Xanadu-.

-¡Esa miserable!-grito Shadow-¡Esperen a que le pongan las manos encima!-.

Pero Primus aun estaba en silencio y como él era el líder de esa misión, la decisión final era de él, fue cuando Dan se le acerco.

-Entiendo tu preocupación, pero te aseguro que todo estará bien, solo escucharemos un poco y luego nos iremos ¿Qué te parece?-.

Primus miro a Dan y suspiro-Muy bien, síganme, el salón de reuniones esta por aquí-.

Les faltaba poco para llegar al túnel que los conduciría a la salida, pero ahora se dirigían cada vez más arriba del palacio, llegaron hasta lo que parecía ser el piso 30, pero aun faltaban al menos otros 6 para llegar a la cima.

-Por aquí-indico Primus y entraron por un ducto de aire, con mucho cuidado se deslizaron hasta que Primus los detuvo, afortunadamente, el ducto era lo suficientemente amplio para todos-estamos justo sobre el salón de juntas, ahora guarden silencio-.

Pasaron los minutos y poco a poco, los miembros del comando sigma comenzaron a llegar, mientras se sentaban en una sillas metálicas que estaban alrededor de una mesa con la forma de un engrane, cuando apareció el general Benag, el cuerpo de Mira se tenso, al tiempo que apretaba los dientes y los puños, mientras miraba con profundo odio al general, Keith y Dan se dieron cuenta, por lo que su hermano la tomo de la mano.

-Tranquila, no deben vernos-.

-Lo se-Mira respiro profundamente y se calmo, pero no podía disimular el odio que tenía hacia Benag.

-Mira-murmuro Dan preocupado.

Finalmente, los seis miembros del comando sigma se reunieron, ahora solo faltaban la reina y sus hijas, además del misterioso profesor.

-Oye Kuso-hablo Lync-¿Cómo se encuentra Alice? ¿Aun esta enojada por lo que…hice?-.

-Alice sabe perdonar, pero no se si podrá hacerlo contigo después de la manera como la trataste-.

-Lo se-dijo Lync avergonzado.

-Alguien esta entrando-dijo Volt.

El otro personaje iba cubierto por una capucha, la cual se quito para revelar su rostro, a Mira y Keith casi les daba un infarto.

-¡Padre!-grito Mira, por lo que Shadow y Lync le taparon la boca, afortunadamente, parecía que ninguno la había escuchado-mi…padre….esta vivo…-Mira miro a Primus-¿tú lo sabías?-.

Primus agacho la cabeza-Lo siento Mira, pensé que estarías mejor sin escuchar esta parte de la historia, tú y tu hermano…..-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Primus POV…**

El príncipe Hydron no fue el único a quien Xanadu rescato antes de la explosión, también salvarlo a tu padre, el profesor Clay.

Desgraciadamente, la explosión había dejado su cuerpo casi mutilado, así que lo reconstruyeron con partes cibernéticas, la reina sabía que tu padre era un científico brillante, le devolvió la vida y le ofreció trabajar para ella, algo que tu padre acepto.

**Fin POV…**

-Solo hay un detalle-le dijo Xanadu a Clay-tengo pensado destruir a Vestal, lo que obviamente destruirá a tus hijos, espero que eso no sea problema-.

-Por supuesto que no mi reina, puede hacer lo que quiera, después de todo, me ha dado más que una vida-dijo Clay mirando su nueva mano mecánica.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¡Mientes! ¡Mi padre nunca….!-las puertas se volvieron a abrir, mientras los generales y el profesor Clay se inclinaban respetuosamente, entonces, la reina Xanadu apareció y detrás de ella sus hijas, la princesa Tenaya y la princesa Arturina, cada una con su bakugan sobre su hombro.

-Finalmente apareció-dijo Dan despacio-la tirana Xanadu-.

La reina caminaba con paso firme, seguida por sus dos hijas, a su alrededor se podía sentir un aura maligna, casi de la misma magnitud que la del bakugan.

-Entonces, el bakugan sobre su hombro, es el famoso Serpentera ¿cierto?-pregunto Drago y Primus asintió-es la primera vez que siento miedo al ver a otro bakugan-.

Drago no era el único que sentía miedo, Helios, Auric y Wilda estaban en iguales condiciones, mientras observaban como la reina llegaba hasta la mesa y Clay se le acerco.

-Majestad, estamos listos para…-Xanadu alzo su mano en señal de silencio.

-Tendremos que posponer la reunión para otro momento-sus generales la vieron confundidos-primero, tenemos que atender debidamente, a nuestros invitados-dijo sonriendo divertida.

Primus palideció, al igual que los otros, mientras la reina volteaba lentamente hacia los ductos de aire y sus ojos brillaban de emoción.

-¡Ya saben que estamos aquí!-grito Volt, al mismo tiempo que la reina lanzaba un rayo y derribaba el ducto, lo que provoco que los peleadores cayeran justo frente a sus enemigos, los cuales reaccionaron asombrados, incluso las princesas estaban atónitas.

-Primus, Primus, Primus-dijo Xanadu suavemente-¿de verdad creíste que podrían entrar a mi palacio, liberar a los prisioneros y luego volver tranquilamente a la Tierra? Los deje seguir con su patético rescate porque quería divertirme un rato, pero la hora de la diversión de acabo-.

-Ya veo-dijo Primus apretando sus puños-desde un principio me pareció extraño que todo hubiera sido tan fácil, cometí un grave error-.

-El último que cometerás-dijo Xanadu con maldad.

Pero Mira no escuchaba a ninguno, solo tenía ojos para su padre, pero antes de decir algo, se quedo helada, el ojo izquierdo de su padre ahora era amarillo, a su alrededor tenía una especia de parche negro y en la sección derecha de su cabeza ahora era robótica.

-Padre ¿Qué fue lo que te hicieron?-.

-¿Qué que me hicieron?-pregunto Clay riéndose y se quito su capucha, revelando que la mitad de su cuerpo ahora era cibernético, con excepción de su brazo derecho, parte de su torso, rostro y cabeza (Nota: tipo Mecha Freezer, pero sin la cola ni los extraordinarios poderes)-me devolvieron la vida, ahora estoy más allá de la ciencia, yo soy la ciencia, soy como todas mis creaciones, un ser superior-.

-Padre…-Mira comenzó a derramar algunas lágrimas, mientras Keith apretaba los puños.

Xanadu comenzó a reírse al ver a Mira llorar-Niña, no deberías sentirte tan mal, después de todo, tu padre siempre prefirió a las maquinas y a su trabajo más que a ti y a ti hermano-Mira aumento el llanto.

Dan, por su parte apretó los puños y encaro a Xanadu-¿Quién te crees que eres para decir eso? ¡Te crees la gran cosa, pero solo eres una tirana despiadada, una gran cobarde!-.

Xanadu miro a Dan-¿Quién eres tu niño?-.

-Mi nombre es Dan Kuso-.

La reina abrió los ojos de sorpresa-¿Dan Kuso? He oído hablar mucho de ti, pero nunca te imagine de esa forma-.

-Entonces-intervino Serpentera-tu eres el famoso Drago, que gran honor….para ti-Drago gruño.

-Con que Drago-Xanadu activo su rastreador-tiene 1000G de poder-.

-¡Si, lo se, alteza!-intervino Shifter-solo tiene 1000G de poder y aun así, me derroto fácilmente, es muy extraño ¿verdad?-.

-Eres un estúpido-dijo Xanadu con frialdad y Shifter se quedo confundido-eso te paso porque solo confiaste en lo que decía tu rastreador, ellos pueden unir sus sentimientos, sus corazones, sus emociones como uno, lo que les permite alcanzar un nivel mucho mayor, a simple vista, el poder de ambos es de 5000G-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Shifter.

-¿5000G? Pero si es un orgánico-dijo Tenaya.

-No es raro, después de todo, ellos han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza en el camino del mal-.

-¿Solo 5000G? ¡Ja! No es nada para mí-dijo Serpentera.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-rugió Drago.

-¿Acaso Primus no se los dijo?-intervino Xanadu-Serpentera es el bakugan máximo y yo soy la peleadora más poderosa de todo el universo, nunca he perdido, ni siquiera cuando era una novata, ustedes en cambio, perdieron con oponentes que tenían un máximo de 700G, insectos como Masquered y Spectra-Keith apretó los puños.

-¡Que te parece si pruebas lo que has dicho con una batalla!-exigió Dan.

-¿Esto es un reto?-pregunto Xanadu divertida.

-Por supuesto que si-Xanadu se rio por el valor de Dan, pero Primus estaba temblando, mientras pensaba en la única solución posible para ese embrollo.

-_"No puedo permitir que Dan y los otros se enfrenten a la reina Xanadu sin estar listos, si ellos mueren, entonces ya no habrá esperanza para el universo"-_Primus apretó los puños.

-Primus-susurro Auric sabiendo lo que su amigo pensaba.

-Como odio tener la razón siempre-.

-Lo mismo digo, amigo, lo mismo digo-.

Dan ya tenía en su mano una carta portal-¡Carta portal lis….!-.

-¡No!-intervino Primus y Dan casi se cae, mientras la mirada de Xanadu cambiaba a una de seriedad total-yo la enfrentare-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan.

-Ha llegado el momento, el momento de ajustar cuentas y de terminar lo que empecé hace mucho tiempo ¿no estas de acuerdo, Xanadu?-pregunto con ironía.

Xanadu no respondió, solo mantenía su mirada seria, al tiempo que Primus avanzaba para la batalla, ambos contrincantes se vieron retadoramente, sabiendo que esta ocasión, una caería y uno quedaría.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 7, espero les haya gustado, lograron su objetivo, han salvado a los vexos, pero Xanadu supo de su plan todo el tiempo y ahora Primus la enfrentara ¿Auric será capaz de enfrentar al terrible Serpentera? ¿Y que tan poderoso puede ser ese bakugan máximo a quien Primus tanto teme?_

_Puede que el siguiente capítulo lo suba el domingo o bien el lunes, todo depende de un trabajo que tengo que hacer, pero les prometo actualizar en cuanto pueda._

**Zeus: **_bueno, Runo siempre me ha parecido una niña malcriada y mandona, respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_Si, Keith y Mylene van a tener su romance, pero comenzara más adelante._

_Me gusta esa pareja porque se ve que pudieron haber tenido algo, Mira se preocupaba mucho por Dan y viceversa, además, como explique antes, Runo siempre me pareció algo antipática, sin ofender a sus fans._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_yo pienso que es como el capitán Jack Sparrow, pero solo en la gran pregunta que a él se refiere ¿planea lo que hace o lo inventa conforme a la situación? Respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_Si, los gundalianos tendrán su aparición, pero más adelante, al igual que los neathianos, ya que primero se completara la invasión a la Tierra._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_lo prometido es deuda y respondiendo a tus dudas:_

_Los bakugan mecánicos fueron creados por el profesor Clay, aliado del líder del los vexos el rey Zenoheld, para con ellos destruir a todos los bakugan vivos._

_La reina Xanadu humanos, para usarlos como soldados para la invasión, no le interesan los bakugan mecánicos, además ¿Por qué le importaría uno si ya tiene un bakugan que nunca ha sido vencido?_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_cielos, lamento mucho escuchar, bueno, leer eso, espero que no sea nada grave y te recuperes pronto, pasando a otra cosa, efectivamente, va a haber algo entre Keith y Mylene, pero más adelante, ahora deben encontrar un modo de escapar de las garras de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente, mejórate pronto._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_menos mal, una fuga de gas es algo muy peligroso, bien podría mandar toda una colonia por los aires, al menos nada malo paso, por cierto, tu presentimiento en el fic se esta haciendo realidad y ahora Primus se enfrentara a Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Ángel Guardiana de la oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Anónimo.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….o el lunes…**_


	8. Sacrificio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, si pude subirlo el domingo, que bien, en fin, Primus se enfrentara a la reina Xanadu, si falla, los peleadores quedaran a merced de la tirana, pero tal vez no todo sea como se vea._

_Y ahora el capítulo 8._

**Cap. 8 Sacrificio.**

Primus miraba a la reina Xanadu, quien le sostuvo la mirada, por unos segundos, ninguno dijo nada, ni hizo el menor movimiento, hasta que…..

-Primus ¿en serio quieres desafiarme? ¿A tu reina?-.

-Tú no eres mi reina, solo eres una tirana que se apodero del trono, no mereces ser la reina, si fueras la mitad de la reina que fue tu madre…..-.

-Soy diez veces mejor que mi madre-dijo Xanadu con frialdad-ella era demasiado ingenua, demasiado tolerante con las formas de vida orgánica-.

-Ella sabía apreciar esa forma de vida, nunca hubiera estado de acuerdo con lo que le has hecho a Baranoia-.

-Es por eso que ella ya no es la reina, yo he obrado con cosas con las que ella jamás soñó-.

-Si soñó con ellas, pero sabía lo suficiente para no caer tan bajo como tú-.

-Lo que quieres decir es que ella era débil, demasiado débil para atreverse, para tomar lo que pudo haber sido suyo, lo que ahora es mío-.

-No, ella era mejor una mejor reina, pero sobretodo, una mejor persona-.

-Ya basta de platicas-dijo Serpentera-si quieres pelear adelante, te aplastare a ti y a tu patético compañero-.

-Ya veremos quien aplasta a quien, lagartija súper desarrollada-dijo Auric.

Los espectadores de ambos bandos se mantuvieron en silencio todo ese tiempo, ahora solo podían ver como la pelea entre Primus y Xanadu comenzaba.

**Tierra…**

Escarlata se sintió muy extraña, algo que noto Isis.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Algo va a pasar, algo malo-.

-Vamos, esos presentimientos solo son eso, de seguro no es nada malo-.

-Eso espero-dijo Escarlata temerosa.

**Baranoia…**

Primus se acerco a Dan, mientras un compartimiento en su pecho se abría y saco una gema de color plateado.

-Toma Dan-.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Esto es el collar de la reina Alfa, es el último recuerdo que queda de ella y de su benevolente reinado, quiero que te lo quedes y lo protejas-.

-Pero….-.

-Prométemelo Dan, prométeme que lo cuidaras con tu vida-.

-Lo haré-.

-Bien, fue un honor haberlos conocido-Primus se acerco a Xanadu.

-¿Terminaste de despedirte?-por toda respuesta, Primus saco una carta.

-¡Carta portal lista!-Primus lanzo la carta-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Auric Pyrus!-.

-¡Esto va por la rebelión!-grito Auric mientras blandía su espada.

-¡Vamos Auric!-grito Drago.

-¡Aplasten a esa malvada!-grito Dan.

Xanadu sonrió divertida-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

El bakugan de la reina apareció rugiendo con ferocidad, de algún modo, verlo le producía un miedo a los otros bakugan, mientras brillaba con aura espectral, pero lo más alarmante, era que su poder base era de 6000G.

-¿Esa cosa tiene 6000G de poder?-exclamo Lync.

-¿Cómo puede ser tan poderoso?-cuestiono Volt.

-No cabe duda, es un bakugan máximo-dijo Helios.

Serpentera rugió y una fuerte corriente cubrió todo el salón, mientras los guerreros de la reina sonreían triunfales.

-Ahora mismo haré que te arrepientas por desafiarme, Primus, pero como soy muy generosa, te daré la oportunidad de atacar primero-.

Primus apretó los puños y ataco-¡Poder activado: Anillo de fuego!-.

Auric alzo su espada y formo el mimo anillo que le ayudo a vencer a Drago, ataco y atrapo a Serpentera.

-¡Bien!-grito Dan.

-Ahora Xanadu no podrá usar cartas portal ni cartas poder-dijo Keith.

-¡Tu puedes Auric!-grito Mira.

Pero Xanadu aun sonreía-No necesito cartas poder ni cartas portal ¿no es así, Serpentera?-.

Serpentera comenzó a hacer fuerzas y para asombro de todos, se libero de su amarre, destruyendo el anillo de fuego.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Primus y Auric.

Xanadu saco dos cartas-¡Doble poder activado: Garra haos y garra darkus!-.

Las garras de Serpentera comenzaron a brillar, uno de color negro y otro de color blanco, mientras su poder aumentaba a 7500G.

-Mi turno-dijo Serpentera y golpeo repetidamente a Auric con sus garras, el samurái trataba de resistir esos poderosos ataques, pero eran sumamente letales.

-¡Auric!-grito Primus cuando su amigo volvió a su forma esfera y su fuerza vital descendía hasta el 30%.

-Su fuerza vital disminuyo hasta el 30%, solo con un ataque-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Pero….ese ataque no tuvo nada de especial-dijo Mylene.

Xanadu recupero a Serpentera-Es cierto, ese ataque era el poder más débil de todo mi arsenal-.

-¿Qué?-.

Primus apretaba los puños, mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, fue cuando las hijas de la reina tomaron la palabra.

-Acéptalo Primus, tu época ya quedo en el pasado, esta es la era de nuestra madre-dijo Tenaya.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-grito Dan-¡Les aseguro que Primus derrotara a su madre y luego se encargara de ustedes!-.

-Pero que humano tan insolente-dijo Tenaya.

-Es insolente, pero también muy apuesto-dijo Arturina-aunque el rubio tampoco esta nada mal-la princesa le guiño un ojo a Dan y Keith, quienes se sonrojaron algo confundidos.

Mira y Mylene pusieron mala cara con eso, y miraron a la princesa con rabia, aunque Mylene sabía disimularlo muy bien.

-Hermana, por favor, contrólate-le advirtió Tenaya.

-No tiene nada de malo decir que están guapos-.

-Silencio las dos-ordeno Xanadu y sus hijas se quedaron calladas-aun tengo un combate que ganar, esta vez yo empezare ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos Serpentera!-.

-Como usted ordene-.

Primus comenzó a dudar, algo que inquieto a Auric-Primus, no te preocupes, solo mantente enfocado-.

-Tienes razón amigo mío ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Podemos hacerlo Auric!-.

-¡No lo he dudado ni por un segundo Primus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Misiles de fuego!-.

-¡Veamos si puedes detener esto!-Primus disparo sus poderosos misiles contra Serpentera, quien se mantenía tranquilo.

-¡Carta portal, abierta: Zona de la oscuridad!-con el chasquido de los dedos de Xanadu, la carta portal comenzó a brillar y el lugar se vio atrapado en una esfera de oscuridad, donde los misiles de fuego desaparecieron.

-¿Qué?-Primus volteaba para todos lados.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-pregunto Lync asustado.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Drago.

-A mí tampoco amigo-dijo Dan.

Xanadu se rio por el miedo que veía en sus enemigos-Que patéticos son, la zona de la oscuridad es una dimensión donde no puedes activar poderes de atributos pyrus, ventus, subterra, aquos o haos-.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Auric al darse cuenta de que no podría usar sus poderes-.

-Eso significa que Serpentera tampoco puede-dijo Dan-ya que es del atributo haos-.

-Bajo circunstancias normales, si-reconoció Xanadu-sin embargo, querido Kuso, parece que olvidaste que Serpentera también es del tipo darkus-Dan apretó los dientes al escuchar eso-¡Poder activado: Infierno oscuro!-.

Serpentera toco el suelo y de este surgieron varias columnas de fuego oscuro, las cuales golpearon a Auric con demasiado poder.

-¡Auric!-.

Auric volvió a su forma esfera y la fuerza de Primus disminuyo hasta el 5%.

**Tierra…**

Shun y Fabia estaban practicando sus movimientos marciales, ambos eran excelentes artistas marciales y podrían llegar a ser grandes guerreros algún día, Ingram y Aranaut, por su parte, veían la practica un poco alejados.

-Veo que ambos son excelentes guerreros-dijo Ingram.

-Lo se, no había visto a la princesa Fabia tan feliz desde…-Aranaut se quedo callado, después de todo, ese era un tema delicado, pero Ingram lo adivino.

-Shun me conto lo que le paso al prometido de Fabia, a tu anterior compañero, durante la guerra entre Neathia y Gundalia-.

-No es algo que me guste recordar, pero me da gusto ver que la princesa esta recuperando su felicidad, después de todo, aunque derrotamos a Barodius, ella seguía sintiéndose muy mal por la pérdida de Jim (Nota: creo que así se llamaba el prometido de Fabia)-.

-Y creo que Shun también se siente muy a gusto con ella-dijo Ingram.

Shun y Fabia habían terminado de practicar, ahora se limpiaban el sudor con sus respectivas toallas.

-Debo admitirlo Shun, has sido el único que me ha podido dar una buena pelea-.

-Tú tampoco te quedas atrás Fabia-dijo Shun y Fabia se sonrojo.

-Por cierto ¿crees que Dan y los otros ya habrán regresado?-.

Shun se quedo pensativo-No lo se, Marucho dijo que nos avisaría en caso de que volvieran, pero-consulto su reloj-las 48 horas están por pasar, ya solo les quedan 30 minutos-.

-Y si eso pasa, sabremos que…-Fabia no pudo terminar lo que iba a decir.

-Tenemos que confiar en que todo saldrá bien-.

Todos los peleadores estaban preocupados, el tiempo que Primus les dio para completar la misión estaba acabando y la intranquilidad de Escarlata solo los preocupaba más, después de todo, la sensación de que algo malo iba a pasar no desaparecía, sentía que su maestro estaba en peligro y las palabras que les había dicho a ella y a Isis solo aumentaban su temor.

_-"Estoy orgulloso de haber sido su maestro"-._

Haber sido, esas eran las dos palabras que tanto la inquietaban, como si su maestro hubiera sabido que no volvería de esa misión, pero eso también significaba que Dan y los demás tampoco regresarían, solo esperaba que sus temores no se hicieran realidad.

**Baranoia…..**

Primus ahora respiraba agitadamente, la situación era desesperante, solo se quedaban el 3% de su fuerza vital, mientras Xanadu aun se mantenía con el 100%, además, ya había usado dos de sus mejores ataques y no funcionaron, solo le quedaba una opción, usar el armamento, pero….usarlo contra la reina era más perjudicial que beneficioso.

-Te daré una última oportunidad, Primus-dijo Xanadu-si te rindes ahora y me entregas a tus amigos, los despreciables orgánicos, perdonare tu miserable vida y también la de tu compañero, lo cual no es mucho, pero ya es algo-.

Dan y los otros se pusieron en guardia, mientras los generales se reían por el atrevimiento de esos seres inferiores.

-¿Pretendes que traicione a mis amigos? ¿A mi familia? ¿Cómo tu lo hiciste? No Xanadu, no soy como tú, yo aun tengo honor y se cuan importante son los amigos y la familia, nunca los traicionare como tu lo hiciste-.

Ante esas palabras, Mira miro a Primus con gran admiración y respeto, ella ya se había dado cuenta que Primus era confiable, pero ahora….se arrepentía de todo lo que había pensado de él y de considerarlo un monstruo.

-Como tú quieras, ya he llegado al límite de mi piedad-.

-Yo he visto el límite de tu piedad ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Es nuestra última oportunidad Auric!-.

-¡No te defraudare compañero!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Esta vez, sin piedad Serpentera!-.

-Así será-.

-¡Poder activado: Sable de fuego!-.

Auric comenzó a atacar a Serpentera con su espada, pero el bakugan maligno detenía todos sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad.

-Es fuerte-dijo Shadow-demasiado fuerte-.

Dan miraba la pelea con mucha preocupación, Primus y Auric estaban en graves problemas, y ellos no podían hacer nada.

-Solo le queda una opción-dijo Keith-tiene que usar el armamento-.

-Es cierto-dijo Dan contento-¡Primus, usa el armamento!-.

Primus escucho a Dan, pero el muchacho no sabía que usar el armamento frente a Xanadu era un riesgo muy grande, afortunadamente, aun tenía un as bajo la manga, solo esperaba la oportunidad, mientras la reina contemplaba la pelea y esperaba el siguiente movimiento de Primus, el cual no tardaría en llegar.

Primus vio su oportunidad, cuando Serpentera destruyo el sable de Auric-¡Ahora! ¡Carta portal, abierta: Duplicado de poder!-el suelo comenzó a brillar mientras la carta se activaba-duplicado de poder es una energía que me permite copiar el poder de cualquier ataque que pudiera hacer y eso incluye a los armamentos-.

-Eso significa que podrá usar el ataque del armamento sin necesidad de invocarlo-dijo Keith asombrado.

-Eso es brillante-dijo Mylene.

-¡Ahora veremos como detienen esto!-dijo Dan contento.

-¡Poder duplicado activado: Explosión solar!-.

Auric reunió una gran cantidad de poder, mientras su nivel llegaba a los 4000G y finalmente, disparo aquel rayo tan brillante como la luz del sol, el ataque se impacto directamente contra Serpentera, lo cual levanto una gran cantidad de humo.

-¡Lo logro!-grito Dan, pero su alegría duro poco.

El humo se disipo y Serpentera apareció ileso-¿Eso es todo lo que sabes hacer?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Primus y Auric.

Ahora los peleadores, los bakugan y los vexos, incluyendo a Dan, Keith, Drago y Helios, temblaban de miedo, ese ataque era extremadamente poderoso y sin embargo, para Serpentera fue como ser golpeado por una pluma.

Lo siguiente que pasó, fue que Serpentera estampo a Auric contra el suelo y lo golpeo con su cola, mientras lo atacaba brutalmente.

-¡Auric!-.

-Debiste aceptar mi oferta cuando te di la oportunidad, ahora tú y tu bakugan tendrán que morir, considérense afortunados porque la reina misma los eliminara-Primus saco una carta-no pierdas tu tiempo, Serpentera es el bakugan máximo, nunca ha sido vencido-.

-No pretendía vencerlo, solo detenerlo el tiempo suficiente ¡Poder activado: Escudo de rubí!-un escucho hecho de rubíes apareció entre Serpentera y Auric, lo que los alejo, después de eso, Primus abrió una puerta interdimensional detrás de los peleadores-¡Rápido! ¡Tienen que irse!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Pero…!-.

-¡Sin peros! ¡Váyanse ahora!-.

-Ni crean que los dejare escapar-dijo Xanadu con maldad-¡Poder activado: Cometa supremo!-.

Serpentera comenzó a reunir energía para lanza el ataque que había destruido Vestal, mientras su poder aumentaba hasta los 36000G.

-¡Primus!-grito Auric.

Primus sabía lo que venía y miro a los peleadores-¡No pierdan tiempo! ¡Váyanse!-ordeno, aunque Mira y Keith tuvieron dudas, hicieron lo que les dijo y cruzaron la puerta seguidos por los vexos, pero Dan y Drago….

-¡No los abandonaremos!-grito Dan y se acerco a Primus.

-¡Tienes que irte!-.

-¡No! ¡Son parte de los peleadoras!-.

Primus cerro sus ojos y sujeto a Dan del brazo, mientras con su otra mano tomaba a Drago-¡Les digo que se larguen!-grito arrojándolos al túnel.

-¡Primus!-.

-¡Si el destino así lo quiere, nos volveremos a ver Dan!-fue lo último que Dan escucho de Primus, ya que la puerta interdimensional se cerro, Primus sonrió y subió al hombro de Auric.

-¡Primus, tienes que irte!-.

-¡No, somos compañeros hasta el final!-.

Primus y Auric sonrieron, justo en el momento en que Serpentera lanzaba su rayo.

-¡Hasta nunca!-grito Serpentera.

El ataque de Serpentera destruyo el escudo y luego se impacto contra Auric y Primus, quienes se mantuvieron firmes en todo momento, como un verdadero guerrero, aunque Primus siempre mantuvo una sonrisa.

_-"Al menos ellos están a salvo y también…..nuestro gran tesoro"-_fueron sus últimos pensamientos.

Serpentera volvió a su modo esfera y Xanadu lo tomo, mientras a sus pies caía la cabeza de Primus, la miro y con profundo odio, la aplasto destruyéndola por completo, mientras sus esbirros aplaudían.

-Una gran victoria madre-dijo Tenaya.

-No cabe duda, eres la mejor-dijo Arturina, pero Xanadu estaba muy seria.

-Profesor Clay-el aludido sintió escalofríos-revise las cámaras de seguridad, sospecho que hubo más en esta batalla de lo que Primus quiso que supiera-.

-Enseguida alteza-dijo Clay y abandono el salón.

-¿Qué fue lo que me ocultaste Primus? Ese collar….había algo en él que me resultaba muy familiar-.

-Mi reina….-Serpentera miraba a su compañera confundido.

**Tierra….**

Los peleadores se habían reunido en la casa de Marucho, ya habían pasado las 48 horas y aun no tenían noticias, pero justo cuando planeaban ir a Baranoia, una puerta interdimensional se abrió dándole paso a Dan y los otros.

-¡Volvieron!-grito Julie contenta.

-¡Lo consiguieron!-grito Baron al ver a los vexos, pero Shun y Fabia observaron el rostro de cada uno, todos estaban sumamente tristes, Dan estaba en el suelo, mientras temblaba lleno de furia y sus ojos derramaban lágrimas.

Escarlata e Isis se acercaron, buscando a su maestro, pero al no encontrarlo, una sensación de miedo los lleno.

-¿Dónde esta el maestro Primus?-pregunto Escarlata, pero al ver la mirada de todos lo comprendió todo-no…. ¡No!-grito cayendo de rodillas.

Isis sujeto a Dan del cuello de su camisa-¿Qué paso? ¿Dónde esta nuestro maestro?-.

-Isis, calmate-rogo Nerenoid.

-Él….se sacrifico….-dijo Dan despacio y con mucho dolor.

-¿Qué?-Isis soltó a Dan, mientras su cuerpo temblaba.

-¿Y Auric?-pregunto Slifer.

-También-dijo Drago con tristeza.

Isis comenzó a golpear la pared con mucha fuerza, mientras Escarlata lloraba en silencio, ambos tenían el mismo pensamiento, mientras alrededor se hizo un silencio muy triste, fue cuando Dan llevo su mano a su bolsillo y se topo con algo, lo saco y vio que se trataba del collar que Primus le había dado.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Un collar que Primus me dio, dijo que le había pertenecido a la reina Alfa y que era el último recuerdo que quedaba de aquellos días, él…me pidió que lo protegiera-eso último llamo la atención de Mylene.

-Es muy extraño-dijo y llamo la atención de todos-si ese collar no es nada importante, porque te pidió que lo protegieras con tu vida-.

-Para él representaba mucho-dijo Escarlata.

-Estoy de acuerdo con Mylene-dijo Keith y se acerco a Dan-¿podrías prestármelo?-Dan asintió y se lo dio, Keith lo miro de arriba abajo, le dio vueltas con sus dedos, parecía un collar normal, fue cuando distinguió algo en la cuerda que amarraba la gema, se trataba de una estrella de colores metálicos, lo más extraño era que en el centro tenía un chip y en cada punta tenía una palabra escrita, el rubio las leyó en cierto orden, el cual no tenía mucho sentido, pero lo leyó de nuevo, esta vez en otro orden y se quedo azorado…..

"Diario de Primus la última esperanza".

-Creo que tenemos algo más que un simple collar-dijo Keith y todos lo miraron confundidos, incluyendo a los bakugan.

_Ya quedo el capítulo 8, espero les haya gustado, tristemente, Primus y Auric han muerto, pero en su sacrificio quedo un pequeño rayo de esperanza, una esperanza que parece residir en el collar que Primus le dio a Dan ¿Qué misterios encerrara ese collar y como reaccionara Xanadu cuando se entere de que fue lo que perdió?_

**Anónimo: **_bueno, Primus murió, no sin antes darle a Dan un misterioso collar, que al parecer, no es solo un bonito adorno, en el próximo capítulo se descubrirá la verdad sobre ese collar y el gran secreto que guarda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_puede ser, pero el amor es algo misterioso y poderoso, en cuanto a Dan y Mira, bueno, solo digamos que podría ser una ventaja que Xanadu podría aprovechar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bien, aquí lo tienes, tristemente, Primus y Auric murieron, pero lograron darle a Xanadu una última derrota antes de morir, cuando la reina se entere de lo que perdió, su ira aumentara. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no es nada, espero que ya estés mejor y pasando al capítulo, Primus y Auric se han sacrificado, pero antes de morir le entregaron a Dan un gran secreto y cuando Xanadu se entere comenzara la verdadera guerra, pero hay que admitir, que la reina es muy astuta, ya que desde el principio supo de la misión de rescate. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, Runo ya no podrá disculparse o conocer a Primus, ya que se sacrifico para salvar a Dan y los otros, respecto a tu idea, que curioso, yo había pensado en eso también, bien lo dice el dicho: las grandes mentes piensan igual jajaja. No tienes nada que agradecer y espero los continúes pronto, los dos fics. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_muchas gracias, me siento honrado y no te asustes por mis "rápidas" actualizaciones, solo es cuestión de organizar tu tiempo para poder hacer tus fics y deberes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos para Anónimo, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el marte…**_


	9. El secreto del collar

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los peleadores descubren el video diario de Primus y se enteran del gran tesoro de Baranoia, aquel que todos aquellos que gobernaron ese imperio conocían, el poder supremo esta a punto de lograr una nueva evolución, dedico este capítulo a Transformers, que ya estreno su tercera película y que tuvo momentos que realmente me conmovieron._

_Hare una mención al fic de Toaneo07, el cual lo considero uno de los mejores que he leído, sigue con el gran trabajo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 9._

**Cap. 9 El secreto del collar.**

Los peleadores se reunieron en la sala de juntas, hubo cierta incomodidad por algunos bakugan y personas al ver a los vexos, pero ahora lo que importaba era ver ese diario.

-Creo que ya esta listo-dijo Marucho-Keith-.

El aludido asintió y conecto la estrella a una pantalla, al principio se vio una imagen borrosa y luego, poco a poco, se fue aclarando, revelando el rostro de Primus.

-Es un video diario-dijo Mylene.

Primus comenzó a hablar, mientras los espectadores guardaban absoluto silencio.

**Primus POV…..**

Soy Primus, antiguo general de la reina Alfa y líder de la rebelión, si están viendo esto, significa que he fallado, la rebelión…fue destruida y yo con ellos, este video es la última esperanza que queda para el universo y espero que llegue a manos de los peleadores bakugan, ya que en todo el universo, solo hay 7 peleadores y bakugan que pueden detener a la reina.

Lo que deben saber primero, es que la reina esta obsesionada con la idea de crear al bakugan supremo y con ello destruir a todo el universo, pero para lograrlo necesita algo, el poder supremo del universo, existen muchas cosas que tienen un gran poder y todas están relacionadas con los bakugan:

El núcleo de infinidad y el núcleo silente, que al unirse forman al núcleo perfecto.

El elemento de Neathia.

Y el orbe sagrado, el cual dio origen a todos los bakugan.

Pero estas energias no son nada comparados con el poder que Xanadu quiere, ya que lo que ella desea es la Matrix del liderazgo.

**Fin POV…..**

-¿Matrix del liderazgo?-pregunto Dan, mientras pausaba el video.

-He oído hablar de eso-dijo Drago-una poderosa energía que ha existido desde el principio de los tiempos, aquel que la posea gobierna a todo el universo, pero creí que era solo una leyenda-.

-Entonces eso debe ser lo que quiere Xanadu-dijo Mylene.

-Averigüémoslo-Marucho oprimió el botón para continuar.

**Primus POV…..**

La Matrix del liderazgo es una energía tan poderosa y tan antigua, que era muy peligroso dejarlo por ahí, fue por eso que cuando Baranoia nació, nuestros primeros líderes, los Prime, los primeros de todos, fueron escogidos para resguardar el poder de la Matrix, usaban su poder para el bien y por un tiempo, el universo tuvo una era de paz.

**Fin POV….**

7 robots se colocaron alrededor de la Matrix, la cual tenía la forma de una daga de dos puntas y sin mango, su color era dorado y en el centro brillaba con los colores del arcoíris, ellos eran los Prime, los primeros líderes de Baranoia, guardianes de la Matrix y protectores del universo.

**Primus POV…**

Los Prime usaban la Matrix para sanar planetas, restaurar vida, entre otras cosas, desafortunadamente, un poder así llamaba la atención de otros mundos, mundos que llenos de codicia intentaron robar la Matrix para sus propios fines.

Al ver la maldad que había en el universo, los Prime decidieron llevar a Baranoia y a la Matrix a una dimensión de la que nadie sabía, de esa forma mantendrían al universo a salvo, ya que si la Matrix caía en malas manos, algo terrible pasaría.

De esa forma, la paz y la tranquilidad continuaron en el universo, los Prime mantenían segura la Matrix y cuando llego el momento de que partieran al otro mundo, los Prime le dieron la Matrix a su descendiente y primer rey de Baranoia, el gran Optimus Prime, el tatarabuelo de la reina Alfa, Optimus cuido la Matrix de las garras de su hermano Megatron, quien deseaba su poder para destruir al universo, de esa manera se inicio la primera guerra que hubo en el universo.

(Risas)

Que irónico, la primera gran guerra se libro en nuestro imperio, pero afortunadamente, no salió de nuestro planeta, Optimus consiguió vencer a Megatron y salvar la Matrix, la cual fue pasando a sus descendientes y estos a su vez, a los suyos, hasta llegar a la reina Alfa, la primera reina de Baranoia y la mejor líder que pudimos tener.

Alfa era gentil y bondadosa, siempre creía en las segundas oportunidades, esta era su mayor fuerza y su mayor debilidad.

En fin, un día, las esferas bakugan aparecieron en Baranoia, del mismo modo que lo hizo en Neathia y Gundalia, por un tiempo, vivimos en paz con ellos, peleando solo por diversión, hasta que Xanadu se corrompió de poder y quería obtener más, obtuvo un bakugan tan poderoso y tan malvado, que la reina Alfa dudaba de que fuera un bakugan realmente, pero había algo que sabía y era que la Xanadu quería crear al bakugan supremo, un bakugan tan poderoso que podría destruir al universo.

La reina Alfa sabía que solo la Matrix del liderazgo podría lograr semejante ambición y que su hija era la siguiente en poseerla, por fortuna, la reina mantuvo dudas sobre un posible arrepentimiento de su hija, así que disfrazo la Matrix como un collar, el cual me entrego a mí, para que yo lo protegiera y escogiera a 7 bakugan que merecieran su poder, hice investigaciones y por un tiempo no tuve resultados, hasta hace poco, finalmente escogí a 7 peleadores y bakugan que se que derrotaran a Xanadu.

Se preguntaran ¿Por qué 7? Si las energías de atributos son 6, bueno, hice algunas investigaciones y descubrí que aunque divida el poder de la Matrix en 6, aun quedaría una gran cantidad de energía en uno de ellos, un poder tan grande que un solo bakugan no podría soportarlo, por eso escogí a 7 y ellos son:

Marucho Marukura y el bakugan Elfin aquos, los elegí a ellos porque el joven Marucho, a pesar de su corta edad, ha enfrentado grandes peligros, tales como Naga, el rey Zenoheld y los gundalianos, y aunque ha tenido tres bakugan aquos, me incline por Elfin por una razón; ella es sumamente alegre y valiente, además de haber recibido la energía aquos de los 6 antiguos guerreros bakugan, pero esa no es la única razón por la que la escogí a ella, de hecho, escogí a los siguientes bakugan por la misma razón, pero eso se los explicare al final.

En fin, también escogía a Shun Kazami y a su bakugan Ingram, Shun, un hábil guerrero ninja, siempre analiza la situación antes de actuar y su gran observación le ha ayudado en muchas batallas, Ingram, un valiente bakugan con habilidades ninjas únicas, heredero de la energía ventus de los 6 antiguos guerreros, una gran opción, pero como dije antes, tengo otros motivos además de esos.

Ace Grift y su bakugan Percival, Ace es uno de los peleadores darkus más fuertes que he visto, nunca se retira de una batalla y su bakugan, Percival, es uno de los más poderosos que he visto, también fue escogido para proteger la energía darkus.

Hasta ahora he mencionado a dos peleadores de la Tierra y a uno de Vestal, pero, aunque aun queda un peleador más de la Tierra y dos de Vestal, también debo incluir a una gran peleadora de Neathia.

(Los peleadores se imaginaron de quien se trataba).

La princesa Fabia de Neathia, una chica valiente y una peleadora extraordinaria, quien ha vivido los horrores de la guerra, pero también aprendió a dar otra oportunidad a los mismos que atacaron su planeta, ella y su bakugan Aranaut, perdieron a una persona muy importante para ambos, algo triste, pero se que ahora son más fuertes que nunca y estoy seguro de que protegerán la Matrix con valor.

La otra chica del grupo será Mira Clay, quien aunque al principio, pensaba lo mismo que los vexos de los bakugan, aprendió que los bakugan eran seres que merecían nuestro respeto y admiración, ella y su bakugan Wilda son grandes guerreros, así que estoy seguro que harán un gran trabajo, pero debo admitir, que tuve mis dudas, ya que hubo un tiempo en que traiciono a su propio equipo.

(Mira se sonrojo avergonzada).

Ahora, ya he nombrado a los peleadores aquos, ventus, darkus, haos y subterra, pero ¿Qué hay del peleador pyrus?

Como explique antes, hice algunas investigaciones, las energías de la Matrix al ser dividida entre los otros 5 atributos, disminuía, pero aun quedaba una gran cantidad de poder en la sexta parte, por lo que un solo bakugan pyrus no podría resistirlo, así que escogía a dos.

Uno de ellos es, obviamente, Drago, quizás el bakugan más valiente y poderoso que jamás conocí, él y su compañero Dan Kuso han enfrentado cientos de peligros, derrotaron a Naga, al rey Zenoheld, al emperador Barodius y a Dharak, salvando el universo en todas esas batallas, se que la energía de la Matrix estará segura con ellos.

El último peleador fue un poco más difícil, ya que no había peleadores lo suficientemente poderosos para controlar la Matrix y aquellos que tenían alguna posibilidad, estaban del lado del mal, pero entonces, tuve una nueva esperanza, Keith Clay, anteriormente Spectra, quien se dio cuenta de lo equivocado que había estado y no solo se unió a los peleadores, sino también, los ayudo a derrotar a Zenoheld.

Aunque yo los había escogido o es creía, no dejaba de preguntarme ¿Por qué a ellos? Así que investigue a fondo y descubrí que ya habían sido escogidos hace muchos años por los mismo Prime, ellos usaron la Matrix para saber que deparaba el futuro y no les agrado lo que vieron, así que antes de morir liberaron un poco de su energía, la cual fue transmitida a 7 bakugan, los cuales, eran ancestros de los Drago, Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram y Elfin, ellos son los herederos de los Prime y por tanto, los únicos que pueden controlar el poder de la Matrix.

Esa es toda la historia, la reina Xanadu busca el poder de la Matrix para crear al bakugan supremo y con ello ser invencible, descubrí que Serpentera es capaz de controlar este enorme poder y si eso pasa…

Bueno, confío que los peleadores podrán detenerla y evitar que suceda algo terrible, ya es muy tarde para salvar a Baranoia, pero aun pueden salvar a sus mundos, les deseo buena suerte en su viaje…...

**Fin POV….**

El video se acabo y la imagen de Primus desapareció, mientras todos los presentes tenían una mirada de asombro, en los bakugan había una gran ansiedad por esa revelación.

-Drago ¿tu lo sabías?-pregunto Dan.

-Como dije antes, escuche algo de la Matrix del liderazgo, pero siempre creí que era una leyenda y además, desconocía por completo la existencia de Baranoia, aunque….admito que cuando estuvimos ahí sentí una gran nostalgia-.

-También yo-dijo Helios.

-Yo también la sentí-intervino Wilda.

-Eso significa que lo que Primus dijo es cierto-intervino Marucho-Elfin y los otros son descendientes de los Prime, los primeros líderes de Baranoia-.

-¡Eso es absurdo!-grito Shadow-¿Cómo pudo escogerlos a ustedes en lugar de nosotros?-.

-¡Cállate!-le advirtió Mylene-todo me parece fascinante, pero lo que no entiendo es como harán para que las energías de la Matrix pase a sus bakugan-.

-Una pregunta muy interesante-dijo Keith.

-Tal vez ellos sepan algo-dijo Runo señalando a Escarlata e Isis.

-Lo siento, pero esto es nuevo para mí-dijo Isis.

-Pero no para mí-dijo Escarlata-yo fui la primera en unirse al maestro Primus, después de que Xanadu destruyera mi planeta, me conto que lo que la reina quería estaba en ese collar, nunca me dijo que era, hasta ahora, pero me conto que solo los elegidos podrían usar ese poder y que cuando llegara el momento, ellos sabrían que hacer-.

-Eso no es de mucha ayuda-dijo Elfin.

-Aun no entiendo algo-dijo Fabia-¿en que se diferencia la Matrix al orbe sagrado, el elemento y al núcleo perfecto?-.

-Eso mismo le pregunte a Primus, después de que me contara todo sobre los bakugan-dijo Escarlata-y sus palabras fueron…-.

-FLASHBACK-

-Aunque el orbe sagrado y el núcleo perfecto sean poderosos, no se comparan con la Matrix, ha existido desde el inicio de los tiempos y tiene el poder de cambiar a todas las dimensiones, quien lo controle, controla al universo-.

-Pero, no entiendo la diferencia-.

-La Matrix es más que una energía poderosa, es la fuente de vida de todo el universo, aquel que controla la Matrix controla el universo, cierto, pero también controla la vida de todos sus habitantes, no importan si son humanos, bakugan o maquinas, si la Matrix se corrompe, el universo se destruye, es como si todos estuviéramos conectados en ella, cuando una nueva vida nace, el universo se regocija, pero cuando una vida se extingue, el universo solloza y todos estos sentimientos se unen en la Matrix-.

-¿Quiere decir…que la Matrix es como si todo el universo, todas las dimensiones, todos sus habitantes, se unieran en un solo lugar?-.

-No como, así es realmente-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Esa fue su explicación-.

Se hizo un silencio, mientras todos pensaban en alguna solución, fue cuando Dan se agarro la cabeza.

-¡Ay! ¡Esto es muy confuso!-.

-Tengo una idea-dijo Marucho-puede ser una locura, pero también podría funcionar ¿Qué les parece si los 14 tocamos el collar al mismo tiempo? Es decir, los 7 peleadores y los 7 bakugan-.

-Esa idea es absurda-dijo Elfin-pero no perdemos nada con intentarlo-.

-Entonces hay que hacerlo-dijo Dan y todos asintieron-Julie, sostén el collar, para que los 7 podamos tocarlo-.

-Confía en mi-Julie sujeto el collar de su cordón y los 7 peleadores lo rodearon, seguidos por sus bakugan.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Dan y todos asintieron.

Mientras los bakugan lo tocaban en sus formas de esferas, cada uno de los peleadores lo toco con sus dedos y el collar comenzó a brillar, mientras se elevaba en el aire, rompiéndose como un cascaron y revelando a la Matrix, poco después, la habitación cambio y todo el lugar parecía un planeta desértico, donde había una tormenta de arena.

-¿Dónde estamos?-pregunto Ace.

Runo, Julie, Baron y los vexos miraban a su alrededor, al igual que los peleadores, fue cuando 7 siluetas aparecieron, pero aun estaban alejados y no podían distinguirlos.

-Hay algo muy familiar en ellos-dijo Elfin.

-Deben ser los Prime-dijo Ingram.

-¿Los…Prime?-Dan estaba azorado, al igual que los otros.

Unas voces comenzaron a escucharse, voces que parecían venir de todas direcciones.

-Los hemos estado observando, todo este tiempo-.

-Han peleado con valor-.

-Ha luchado por proteger al universo y mantenerlo en una era de paz-.

-Y han demostrado que su deseo de proteger a quienes aman, es muy poderoso-.

-Las virtudes de un líder-.

-Ustedes se han hecho merecedores de nuestros secretos, la Matrix del liderazgo no es algo que se obsequia, eso se gana y ustedes los han hecho, ahora les entregamos el poder del universo-.

La Matrix se partió en 7 fragmentos y cada uno se fusiono con uno de los bakugan escogidos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar y aparecieron en nuevas formas, habían vuelto a evolucionar.

-Marucho Marukura, te presento a Queen Elfin Aquos-Elfin apareció con su nueva evolución, la rana en su cabeza había desaparecido y ahora tenía una corona de perlas, sus manos y pies se volvieron como las de una mujer, llevando zapatillas de tacón, su cabello rubio creció hasta la espalda y su varita se convirtió en un cetro, el cual terminaba en una estrella.

-Shun Kazami, conoce a Shogun Ingram Ventus-Ingram apareció vistiendo una armadura de color verde esmeralda, sus armas ahora eran una espada y una gran shuriken, llevaba un casco en la cabeza con la forma de un halcón y sus alas obtuvieron algunas plumas plateadas.

-Ace Grift, te presento a Specter Percival Darkus-Percival apareció con una armadura de color negra, la cual tenía ojos rojos pintados en su pecho y unos colmillos plateados pintados en su cintura, llevaba una lanza color dorada, su capa se abrió convirtiéndose en alas, como las de un murciélago.

-Princesa Fabia, conoce a Magna Aranaut Haos-Aranaut apareció con una armadura de color plateado, con algunos detalles blancos, su visor desapareció, dándole paso a dos ojos azules, pero su boca se vio cubierta por una máscara, además de que en sus hombros terminaban en forma puntiaguda, al igual que su casco, el cual contaba con tres puntos dándole la apariencia de una estrella.

-Mira Clay, observa a Rise Wilda Subterra-Wilda apareció con una apariencia más fuerte, sus manos había sido cubiertas con una armadura y de esta surgían tres garras, le surgieron dos alas que asemejaban a un escudo (Nota: al estilo de WarGreymon de digimon) su cuerpo se irguió levantándose como una persona y su color cambio a amarillo con el abdomen gris.

-Keith Clay, conoce a Shine Helios Pyrus-las partes cibernéticas de Helios habían desaparecido, quedando en su lugar una armadura sobre sus garras, pecho y cola, su cuerpo se irguió a la misma forma que la de un humano, de sus hombros surgieron dos púas largas y le surgió otro cuerno en el centro de su cabeza.

-Y finalmente, Dan Kuso, acércate y conoce a Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus-Dan contemplo al nuevo Drago, aun brillaba como el titanio, cierto, pero ahora eran de color dorado, sus cuatro alas se fusionaron y formaron dos alas poderosas, las cuales brillaban como el oro, obtuvo una armadura en su pecho con la forma de una V, su cola obtuvo varias hileras de picos, en el centro de su pecho brillaba un medallón de color azul zafiro, en el cual se distinguía el fragmento más importante de la Matrix, aquella que guardaba toda la energía que mantenía la daga unida.

-Ahora sus bakugan tienen el mismo nivel de poder que el de los miembros del comando sigma y conforme aprendan más del poder que les acabamos de regalar, este ira incrementando-.

-Pero recuerden, que aunque sus bakugan ahora sean más poderosos, la reina y sus siervos también lo son, no deben subestimarlos, el destino de todo el universo esta en sus manos-.

-Les deseamos lo mejor, confiamos en ustedes y sabemos que no nos defraudaran-.

-Ahora vuelvan a su mundo y luchen contra la tiranía de Xanadu, ese es y siempre ha sido…su destino-.

Con esas últimas palabras, un resplandor cubrió el lugar y los peleadores volvieron a la casa de Marucho, mientras los bakugan habían vuelto a sus modos esferas, esta vez, con nuevo diseño.

-Eso fue…extraño-dijo Dan-pero al mismo tiempo, asombroso-.

-Puedo sentir como si varios universos estuvieran conectados en mi cuerpo-dijo Drago.

-Yo me siento igual-intervino Helios y al poco tiempo, los otros 5 bakugan dijeron lo mismo.

-Eso significa que todo es cierto, ahora ellos forman parte del universo entero-dijo Shun.

-Y por lo que escuchamos, las energías de todos esos universos están ahora en ellos-agrego Keith.

-Guau, más de un universo resguardado en los 7-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Es claro que no podemos dejar que la reina obtenga la Matrix-dijo Marucho-no quiero imaginarme lo que Xanadu podría hacer con una energía como esa-.

-Sería terrible-saltó Elfin.

-Entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer-dijo Dan, entusiasta como siempre-debemos derrotar a Xanadu y evitar que sus malévolas manos lleguen a tocar la Matrix, por los Prime, por la reina Alfa y por…..Primus y Auric, no dejaremos que todos sus esfuerzos por mantener la paz sean en vano-los 7 peleadores gritaron en señal de acuerdo.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu golpeo el descansabrazos de su trono, mientras el profesor Clay temblaba de miedo.

-¿La Matrix estaba en el collar que Primus le dio a Kuso?-pregunto, su tono de voz sonaba calmado, pero el brillo en sus ojos demostraba que la noticia la había puesto furiosa.

-Eso…temo…..-dijo Clay con miedo.

Xanadu entrecerró sus ojos, mientras sus hijas, una a cada lado, apretaban los puños humilladas.

-¡Es absurdo! ¡Tuvimos la Matrix frente a nosotros y la dejamos ir!-grito Tenaya.

-¡Ese maldito anciano!-grito Arturina.

-Silencio-ordeno Xanadu-Primus-susurro sonriendo-finalmente lo lograste, me has hecho enfadar-comenzó a reírse despacio y poco a poco, la risa fue reemplazada por una mirada llena de odio y furia, mientras apretaba su puño derecho-no…..los perdonare, nunca los perdonare ¡Haré que los peleadores paguen por esta humillación! ¡El dolor que sentirán será peor que estar en el infierno!-.

Las puertas se abrieron y el general Benag apareció-Mi reina, le traigo excelentes noticias-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Descubrimos un lugar muy interesante, llamado el interespacio bakugan….-y prosiguió a explicarle la función del interespacio, conforme hablaba, la reina comenzaba a sonreír con maldad.

-Vaya, vaya, que conveniente que todos los peleadores de la Tierra se reúnan en un solo lugar, facilitándonos las cosas-dijo riéndose-general Omega, general Crunch, tengo una misión para ustedes ¿puedo confiárselas?-.

-Por supuesto mi reina-dijo Omega.

-No le fallaremos-dijo Crunch.

-Eso espero, ya que esto será el inicio del fin de ese despreciable planeta-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 9, espero les haya gustado, ahora ya saben que es lo que Xanadu busca para lograr sus planes, pero la Matrix se ha dividido en 7 fragmentos que se fusionaron con Drago, Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram y Elfin, dándoles nuevas evoluciones, lo que aumento la ira de Xanadu y ahora atacara el interespacio._

**Anónimo: **_se que fue triste, pero quería demostrar que Xanadu y Serpentera eran enemigos en extremo peligrosos y poderosos, bueno, finalmente se descubrió que es lo que busca Xanadu y ahora deberán asegurarse de que nunca lo obtenga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ese es un buen punto, pero hasta el corazón más duro puede derretirse, buena frase, pero los humanos somos muy vulnerables a los aspectos del bien y del mal, más al mal y Xanadu es experta en ese tema, al principio no te comprenderán, pero poco a poco lo harán. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_descuida, como dije antes, me siento muy honrado, en fin, la actitud de Isis tiene que ver con el hecho de la muerte de Primus, quien fue el maestro de tu OC y de él, aunque el nombre también tuvo que ver jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, al menos solo fue una letra, en fin, se ha conocido el gran secreto de Baranoia y el universo, pero ahora Xanadu esta furiosa y atacara el interespacio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias, espero que tu computadora se arregle pronto, ya que dejaste muy intrigante el fic, además de las ganas de ver pelear a Drago de nuevo, una duda, se que Ace aun esta en reposo, pero ¿Qué paso con Keith y Mylene? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..**_


	10. La destruccion del interespacio

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Shun y Fabia probaran las nuevas evoluciones en el interespacio al enfrentarse a Omega y Crunch, quienes demostraran el terrible poder del comando sigma, además, Xanadu tiene un plan para destruir a todo el interespacio._

_Y ahora el capítulo 10_

**Cap. 10 La destrucción del interespacio.**

En una de las calles del mundo virtual, conocido como el interespacio bakugan, dos seres aparecieron, se trataban de la general Omega y el general Crunch.

-Así que este es el interespacio-dijo Omega.

-No es tan diferente a la Tierra-opino Gaia.

-Salvo por el cielo, aquí es verde con cuadros-dijo Crunch.

-Debe ser por el efecto virtual-opino Hysteria.

-Sea por lo que sea-dijo Omega-tenemos una misión que cumplir, andando-.

**Mientras…**

Shun y Fabia entraron a la sala de juntas, donde los esperaba Marucho, quien tenía una mirada muy seria.

-¿Qué sucede Marucho?-pregunto Fabia.

-Tenemos intrusos indeseables-dijo Elfin y señalo la pantalla, donde aparecían Omega y Crunch.

-Son dos de los generales de Xanadu-dijo Aranaut.

-Esto es malo, el interespacio esta lleno de gente, ellos podrían intentar lo mismo que los gundalianos, no podemos permitirlo-dijo Shun.

-Ustedes vayan a desafiarlos a una batalla, yo daré un aviso para que desalojar cuanto antes el interespacio-dijo Marucho.

Shun y Fabia asintieron, abandonaron la sala de juntas y se dirigieron a combatir contra los dos miembros del comando sigma, esa sería su primera batalla con los bakugan evolucionados gracias al poder de la Matrix.

Mientras Omega y Crunch caminaban por las calles del interespacio, la gente se apartaba a un lado al ver aquellos dos seres tan extraños, aunque sin que ninguno lo supiera, los dos generales analizaban sus bakugan con sus rastreadores.

-Todos tienen un poder menor de 800G, son patéticos-dijo Crunch.

-No es honorable pelear contra adversarios más débiles-opino Omega.

-¡Es bueno que pienses así!-grito una voz.

Shun y Fabia aparecieron frente a los dos generales, quienes se mantuvieron tranquilos, aunque Crunch se emociono mucho.

-¡Ya los encontramos!-.

-No tienen nada que hacer aquí-dijo Fabia-¡Váyanse ahora!-.

-Lo siento, pero tenemos órdenes que cumplir, pero-Omega sujeto a Gaia-si quieren que nos vayamos, tendrán que vencernos en un duelo-.

-Aceptamos-dijo Shun.

-Esto será divertido-dijo Crunch aplaudiendo.

Justo en ese momento, se escucho la voz de Marucho por los altavoces-Atención, a todos los peleadores que se encuentran en el interespacio, se les pedí que lo desalojen de inmediato, repito, desalojen de inmediato-.

Aunque al principio, los peleadores de todo el mundo se confundieron, el ver a dos maquinas hablantes y de aspecto maligno les dio una idea de que algo muy serio iba a pasar, así que abandonaron el interespacio.

Una vez que todos se fueron, Shun, Fabia, Omega y Crunch se dirigieron a una arena de batalla, una batalla de parejas iba a comenzar.

-No lo entiendo Omega-dijo Shun-Primus nos conto todo sobre ustedes, los miembros del comando sigma, eres una guerrera honorable, él no entendía porque servías a un monstruo como Xanadu-.

-Precisamente porque soy una guerrera de honor-dijo Omega-como guerrera de honor le debo mi lealtad a la familia real de Baranoia, lo que significa que debo obedecer fielmente a la reina Xanadu y a sus hijas, las princesas Tenaya y Arturina, aunque no siempre este de acuerdo con lo que hacen, tienes que hacer lo que tienes que hacer-.

-Antes no era así-dijo Crunch-cuando era niña le tenía un gran miedo a las arañas, recuerdo cuando una se le subió al hombro y….-.

-Crunch-susurro Omega entre dientes, pero su hermano continuaba.

-Me gritaba que se lo quitara, yo solo me retorcía de la risa, mientras Omega, Omega lloraba y gritaba…..-Omega se acerco a su hermano, mientras los peleadores miraban con una gota en la cabeza-¡Ay! Por favor, es una gran historia ¡Auch! ¡Auch! ¡Auch!-Omega agarro a Crunch de una oreja y lo estampo contra una pared.

-Lo juro-dijo con un tono molesto-sino le hubiera prometido a madre, antes de que muriera, de que no te haría añicos, te haría añicos-dijo mientras lo amenazaba con el puño.

-Y créeme, nadie aprecia eso más que yo…-decía Crunch con miedo.

-Ya cállate, cállate, no quiero escuchar ninguna más de tus tonterías mientras estemos aquí ¿estas escuchándome?-Crunch no respondió y Omega comenzó a sacudirlo-¿Estas escuchándome?-.

-¿Cómo quieres que conteste? No quieres que diga nada-Omega se enojo y comenzó a preparar un golpe, mientras Crunch se encogía-¡Ay, ay! Recuerda a mamá-Omega lanzo un golpe y le pego a una pared, respiro hondo y volvió a la plataforma, seguida por Gaia-me pudo ir peor-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Hysteria.

Omega y Crunch se colocaron en la plataforma, mientras Shun y los otros los miraban algo confundidos.

-Podemos empezar-dijo Omega-tiren primero-.

-Muy bien ¿lista Fabia?-la princesa asintió-¡Carta portal, lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

Ingram y Aranaut aparecieron con sus nuevas evoluciones listos para dar batalla, su nuevo poder era de 2000G.

-Con que esas son las evoluciones que se logran cuando la Matrix se fusiona con los bakugan, extraordinario-dijo Omega.

-Estoy ansioso por ver en que se convertirá Serpentera cuando se fusione con la Matrix-dijo Crunch.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Gaia Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Derríbalos Hysteria Ventus!-.

Los dos bakugan sigma aparecieron, también listos para el ataque, su poder también era de 2000G, lo que significaba que esa iba a ser una batalla muy nivelada.

-Creo que tienen algo que nosotros queremos-dijo Hysteria sonriendo con burla.

-¿Lo quieres? Ven por él-desafió Ingram.

-Eso pensábamos hacer-dijo Gaia.

Fabia lanzo el primer ataque-¡Poder activado: Giro espejismo!-.

Aranaut dio un salto, mientras comenzaba a girar, dando como resultado a seis Aranaut, quienes se lanzaron en picada para dar un poderoso golpe.

-Ahora son seis-dijo Crunch.

-No esta mal, pero no me preocupa ¡Poder activado: Escudo del triunfo!-Gaia alzo su escudo, el cual creo un muro de cristal que detuvo el ataque de Aranaut-tu turno-.

-Gracias ¡Poder activado: Torbellino infernal!-.

Los ojos de Hysteria brillaron de color verde y atraparon a Aranaut en una jaula de viento, el cual cortaba su cuerpo como si fueran cuchillos.

-¡Aranaut!-.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Sierra voladora!-.

-¡Allá voy Aranaut!-Ingram lanzo su shuriken, la cual destruyo el remolino de Hysteria.

-Te lo agradezco Ingram-dijo Aranaut.

-No tienes que hacerlo-.

-Cielos, esos tipos son fuertes-dijo Fabia.

-Los Prime nos lo advirtieron, aunque tengamos la Matrix no debemos subestimar a nuestros enemigos, tenemos que tener mucho cuidado-dijo Shun y Fabia asintió.

-¡Es hora de atacar de nuevo! ¡Poder activado: Tormenta de plumas!-.

-¡Uno de mis favoritos!-.

Histeria comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, lo que creo un gigantesco tornado, el cual lanzaba plumas que golpeaban a los bakugan como espadas, Ingram y Aranaut trataban de resistir esos poderosos ataques.

-¡Poder activado: Mega tornado!-.

Ingram comenzó a girar a la misma velocidad que Hysteria, formando su propio tornado, los cuales comenzaron a chocar, liberando una gran corriente de aire, Aranaut, Gaia y sus respectivos compañeros tuvieron que hacer esfuerzos para no caer al suelo.

-Esto no puede seguir ¡Poder activado: Lanza real!-.

Gaia lanzo un rayo contra el tornado de Ingram, quien recibió el impacto y cayó al suelo, siendo sujetado por Aranaut.

-¿Estas bien?-.

-Descuida, no es nada-.

-Tal vez esto si lo sea ¡Poder activado: Ejecución final!-.

El escudo de Gaia comenzó a brillar, mientras su poder se elevaba a 3000G y un poderoso rayo se disparo, dándole a Ingram y Aranaut, quienes intentaron resistir ese poder.

-¡Ingram!-.

-¡Aranaut!-.

-Creo que necesitas ayuda ¡Poder activado: Destructor sónico!-.

Histeria abrió su boca y lanzo un relámpago, el cual se fusiono con el ataque de Gaia, dándole un poder de 5000G, el cual basto para que Ingram y Aranaut volvieran a sus formas de esfera, mientras Shun y Fabia perdían fuerza vital hasta quedar en el 30%.

Marucho vio lo que paso desde la sala de juntas y ahora estaba atónito.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Se supone que tenemos la Matrix ¿Cómo pudieron perder?-exclamo Elfin.

-Tenemos la Matrix, pero aun desconocemos todo lo que puede hacer, esa es una gran desventaja-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Elfin decaída.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu miraba la batalla en compañía de sus hijas y del profesor Clay.

-Son patéticos, aun con el poder de la Matrix perdieron, que débiles son-dijo Tenaya.

-Si, creo que no nos causaran problemas para conquistar la Tierra-dijo Arturina-es una lastima, ya que Dan y Keith son muy apuestos-pensando-creo que me los quedare como mascotas-.

-No los subestimen-dijo Xanadu y sus hijas la miraron-la Matrix no es un poder ordinario y esos humanos han demostrado ser enemigos de cuidado-.

-Todos los que los subestimaron terminaron derrotados y destruidos-intervino Serpentera.

-Un concepto muy familiar ¿verdad profesor?-.

-Si alteza-dijo Clay algo humillado.

-No entiendo madre ¿Por qué enviaste a Omega y Crunch a ese lugar?-pregunto Arturina.

-Arturina tiene razón, ya que tú podrías destruir ese interespacio desde aquí sin ninguna dificultad-apoyo Tenaya.

-Es cierto, pero tengo mis razones y una de ellas esta pasando ya, el segundo round va a comenzar y si todo sale como espero, entonces podré tener la respuesta que quiero-.

Arturina y Tenaya se miraron confundidas, incluso el profesor Clay se quedo algo confundido por las palabras de la reina, el único que parecía entender los planes de Xanadu era Serpentera.

**Interespacio…..**

-Nos descuidamos-dijo Fabia.

-Tenemos que ser más cuidadosos esta vez, hay mucho en juego como para perder-dijo Shun y Fabia asintió.

-Pobres tontos, esta vez nosotros empezaremos ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Ve por ellos Hysteria!-.

-¡Hora de acabar con ustedes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Demuéstrales el poder de un guerrero Gaia!-.

-Espero que esta vez nos den un mayor reto-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Vamos Ingram!-.

-¡Estoy listo para enviarlos de vuelta a su planeta!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡No fallaremos dos veces Aranaut!-.

-¡En nombre de los caballeros de Neathia los derrotare villanos!-.

-Comienzas a agradarme Aranaut, eres un guerrero de honor-dijo Gaia.

-Yo diría lo mismo de ti, sino fuera porque peleas del lado equivocado-.

-¡Poder activado: Destello real!-.

Gaia comenzó a brillar de un color dorado, mientras su poder se elevaba a 3500G y se lanzo sobre Aranaut, quien esquivaba sus ataques o al menos eso trataba de hacer, ya que Gaia era mucho más veloz que antes.

-¡Carta portal, abierta: Valle de las ilusiones!-.

Los ojos de Hysteria brillaron, mientras en la arena comenzaron a aparecer nubes, como neblina, dejando a Ingram y Aranaut confundidos.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Fabia.

-Mantente alerta-dijo Shun.

Aranaut volteaba para todos lados buscando alguna señal del enemigo, volteo a su derecha y se topo con…..

-¡Hysteria!-Aranaut lanzo un golpe contra Hysteria o al menos eso creyó, ya que cuando su puño se impacto en el rostro de "Hysteria", esta desapareció revelando a Ingram, quien cayó al suelo.

-¿Qué? ¿Ingram?-.

-¿Aranaut? ¿Eres tú?-Ingram alzo la mirada y se topo con Gaia-¡No!-grito lanzado una patada, solo para descubrir que golpeo a Aranaut-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-¿Qué están haciendo?-exclamo Fabia-¿Por qué se atacan entre ustedes?-.

-Debes ser por esa neblina-dedujo Shun.

-Efectivamente-dijo Crunch-el valle de las ilusiones es un poder que cubre el campo con esta neblina, lo que hace que el bakugan del oponente vea a su enemigo en todas direcciones, dejándolo vulnerable y es mejor ahora que son dos, ya que se destruirán entre ellos-.

Shun y Fabia se quedaron pensando como contraatacar, justo cuando Shun ya tenía una idea, algo pasó…..

-¡Poder activado: Faro de luz!-.

Gaia alzo su lanzo y un gran destello cubrió el campo, eliminando la niebla del lugar para asombro de los peleadores y de Crunch, mientras Ingram y Aranaut se recuperaban por las ilusiones.

-¡Oye! ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-.

-Esta es una batalla de dos vs dos y así debe continuar-Omega miro a los peleadores-no dudo que serán vencidos, pero será honorablemente ¿entendiste Crunch?-.

-Siempre es lo mismo contigo-dijo Crunch decaído.

-Fabia, tenemos otra oportunidad-dijo Shun-¡Poder activado: Batalla de sombras ninja!-.

Ingram se elevo, mientras el lugar se oscurecía, para confusión de Hysteria y Gaia, de pronto, varias siluetas de color negro y con la forma de Ingram aparecieron y golpearon a Hysteria repetidamente.

-¡Crunch haz algo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Viento del norte!-Una corriente de aire cubrió el cielo, el cual volvió a aclararse para confusión de Ingram-viento del norte es un poder que anula los poderes que hayan sido activados en este turno-.

-Me alegra saber eso-dijo Shun, ya que ahora puedo usar esto-Shun planeaba usar el armamento, pero se llevo una gran sorpresa cuando la computadora dijo…..

-Airzor armor listo-.

-¿Armor? ¿Armadura?-.

-¿De que hablas Shun?-pregunto Fabia.

Shun no respondió, simplemente miraba la armadura que acaba de surgir, mientras pensaba en lo que podría significar.

_-"Debe ser parte del poder de la Matrix, muy bien"-_mirada decidida-¡Airzor armor instalado!-Shun lanzo la armadura la cual se coloco en el cuerpo de Ingram.

La armadura de Ingram comenzó a brillar con tonos metálicos, al mismo tiempo que cubría parte de sus alas y en su pecho surgió el rostro de un águila, mientras su poder se elevaba a 3500G.

-Pero ¿Qué rayos es eso?-exclamo Crunch.

Shun, por su parte, miro las nuevas cartas poder que tenía y decidió probar una-¡Poder activado: Cadenas de viento!-.

Las alas de Ingram se abrieron y atrapo a Hysteria con unas sogas hechas de un tornado verde, la bakugan trataba de liberarse, pero era inútil.

-¡No puedo moverme!-.

-Esto me gusta, Shun ¿Qué más tenemos?-pregunto Ingram.

Shun sonrió-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga ninja!-.

Ingram comenzó a brillar de color verde y se lanzo contra Hysteria, convirtiéndose en un rayo, Hysteria, al ver lo que se acercaba, comenzó a retorcerse tratando de liberarse, pero al final, recibió el golpe directo y volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras la energía de Crunch disminuía al 30%.

-Pero….. ¿Cómo…?-.

Fabia también estaba confundida y miro a Shun pidiendo una explicación, el joven ninja se encogió en hombros.

-Creo que los armamentos también evolucionaron-.

Fabia comenzó a teclear para invocar el armamento y la computadora hablo-Thunder armor listo-.

-Veamos lo que puede hacer esta armadura ¡Thunder armor instalado!-.

La armadura de Aranaut consistía en un chaleco que brillaba como un relámpago, mientras a su alrededor surgían pequeñas descargas eléctricas y su poder se elevo a 3500G.

-No le tengo miedo a esa armadura-dijo Omega-¡Poder activado: Ejecución final!-Gaia lanzo el poderoso rayo de su escudo, pero esta vez, Fabia estaba preparada.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago celestial!-.

Aranaut junto sus manos y lanzo un poderoso relámpago que destruyo el ataque de Gaia, impactándose contra él y devolviéndolo a su modo esfera, haciendo que la fuerza de Omega disminuyera al 30%.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Omega asombrada, mientras Shun y Fabia recuperaban a sus compañeros-pero esto aun no ha terminado.

**Baranoia…..**

Tenaya y Arturina estaban estáticas, ese ataque fue espectacular, pero mientras ellas estaban asombradas, Xanadu se levanto de su trono y se dirigió al balcón.

-Ya vi todo lo que tenía que ver-dijo y sus hijas la miraron confundidas-la Matrix tiene más poder del que creía, esta misión fue exitosa y aun tengo un uso más para el interespacio, pero esos peleadores…..nunca más lo volverán a usar-la corona comenzó a girar sobre su cabeza, al tiempo que sus ojos comenzaban a brillar intensamente, igual que las partes doradas de su armadura, finalmente, Xanadu lanzo un rayo de color rojo contra la Tierra, el cual cayó justo en el edificio donde esta el interespacio bakugan.

-¡Sobrecarga del sistema! ¡Sobrecarga del sistema!-repetía la computadora principal.

-¿Qué sucede Marucho?-pregunto Elfin.

-¡No lo se, algo ha dañado el sistema principal!-.

Dentro el interespacio, el lugar comenzó a temblar, ante la preocupación de sus cuatro únicos residentes.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Por qué esta temblando?-pregunto Fabia.

-¡No lo se!-grito Shun.

-¡Ay! ¿Pero que pasa?-exclamo Crunch.

-Esto es obra de la reina Xanadu-dijo Omega-esta absorbiendo al interespacio-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Será mejor que nos vayamos antes de que nosotros también seamos absorbidos-dijo Hysteria, Crunch asintió y se teletransporto, mientras Omega se quedaba algo seria.

-¿Qué sucede Omega?-pregunto Gaia.

-Esta no es una victoria honorable, pero supongo que la reina tiene sus razones-con ese último razonamiento, se teletransporto.

-Se fueron-dijo Aranaut.

-Nosotros debemos hacer lo mismo-opino Ingram.

Shun y Fabia asintieron y se teletransportaron, mientras el interespacio comenzaba a desaparecer.

**Más tarde….**

Marucho hizo un análisis para saber que había pasado y lo que descubrió lo deprimió mucho.

-El interespacio fue destruido, no puedo creerlo ¿Qué fue lo que paso?-.

-Por lo que escuchamos, Xanadu lo absorbió-dijo Fabia-al menos, eso fue lo que dijo Omega-.

-Por ahora tenemos que reunirnos con Dan y los otros, tenemos que contarles lo que paso, además, debemos hablar sobre las armaduras que usamos-dijo Shun y sus dos amigos asintieron.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu estaba sentada en su trono, su humor indicaba que estaba muy feliz-La misión fue todo un éxito, ahora que absorbí el interespacio bakugan, tengo la información de todos los peleadores terrestres, sus niveles de poder, debilidades y técnicas-.

-Eso fue brillante alteza-dijo Serpentera.

-Pero, si esa era la misión ¿Por qué nos envió a pelear contra esos peleadores alteza?-pregunto Omega.

-Necesitaba observar al menos a dos de ellos peleando, ya que ahora que tienen la Matrix, es mejor saber que tanto pueden usar su poder, por lo que vi, apenas la pueden usar al 15% de su poder máximo, lo cual no es mucho, pero es un riesgo que no podemos correr-.

-¿Qué haremos entonces madre?-pregunto Arturina.

-Ya es hora-dijo Xanadu-llego el momento de invadir la Tierra ¡Que todas las tropas se preparen!-sus generales lanzaron un grito de jubilo, seguidos por las princesas-la venganza esta cerca-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 10, espero les haya gustado, Shun y Fabia han aprendido algo del poder de la Matrix, pero aun queda un largo camino por recorrer, sin embargo, Xanadu absorbió el interespacio, obteniendo la información de todos los peleadores terrestres, ahora ha dado la orden para invadir la Tierra, la guerra esta a punto de desatarse._

**Anónimo: **_gracias por eso y pasando a tus dudas:_

_Por el momento, los bakugan tienen el mismo nivel que el de los generales de Xanadu, aun les falta mucho para alcanzar a Serpentera._

_Efectivamente, ya que ambos aun tienen cuentas pendientes con ella._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, no quise que te vieras algo egoísta, por eso opte por Shadow, pero ya viene la primera ola de invasión y es hora de que entres en acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_descuida, no hay problema, lo importante es que comenten, espero te haya gustado la película, por mi parte, disfrute la de Transformer el lado oscuro de la luna, en el próximo capítulo entraras en acción, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_cielos, espero que ya te encuentres mejor, debió ser un golpe muy duro, en fin, se acerca el momento en que participaras, ya que la invasión esta comenzando, mantente alerta, porque en los siguientes capítulos harás tu entrada triunfal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_cielos, espero lo subas pronto, ya que se ve que va a estar muy interesante, aunque esperaba ver pelear a Drago, pero ni modo, ya he pensado en como darles poderes a ellos, pero primero, Dan y los otros deben aprender los secretos de la Matrix, pero descuida, no tardaran en entrar en acción, ya que la invasión ya va a comenzar, por cierto ¿aun quieres tener un romance con Lena? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya veo, aunque los peleadores tampoco son débiles y menos ahora que tienen el poder de la Matrix, así que no creas que los vencerás con facilidad y respecto a Mylene, pasara algo que la hará aceptar sus sentimientos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…**_


	11. La invasion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la invasión va a comenzar, las fuerzas de Baranoia se preparan para atacar a la Tierra, los peleadores deberán dar todo de su parte para tratar de detenerlos, pero necesitaran la ayuda de nuevos y antiguos aliados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 11._

**Cap. 11 La invasión.**

En Baranoia, una gigantesca nave comenzó a surgir, era de color purpura, la cual terminaba en un pico, llevaba armamento en todos sus rincones y por lo que se veía, en su interior iban millones de naves más pequeñas, con los soldados de la reina preparándose para el ataque, mientras el comando sigma los observaba.

-Finalmente llego la hora-dijo Benag.

Mientras tanto, el profesor Clay se presento ante Xanadu, quien agitaba una copa de vino sobre su mano y tomaba pequeños sorbos debes en cuando.

-Mi reina, el némesis ya ha partido, llegara a la Tierra en 10 minutos-.

-Excelentes noticias-dijo Tenaya.

-Será interesante ver a los peleadores enfrentar nuestra fuerza invasora, sobre todo a Dan y Keith-dijo Arturina.

-Si, muy interesante ¿no cree mi reina?-pregunto Serpentera.

Antes de que Xanadu respondiera, Demonder, el bakugan de Tenaya tomo la palabra-No lo entiendo alteza ¿Por qué nunca nos envía a nosotros a las invasiones?-.

-Es cierto-dijo Hexuba, el bakugan de Arturina-nosotros somos más poderosos que los bakugan del comando sigma-.

Xanadu tomo un sorbo de vino-Tengo mis razones-.

-Pero….-Demonder se vio silenciado por Tenaya.

-Por ahora disfrutemos de los fuegos artificiales, los cuales muy pronto brillaran en el cielo de la Tierra-dijo Xanadu sonriendo con maldad.

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores se habían reunido en la casa de Marucho, estaban los 7 escogidos por la Matrix y algunos peleadores veteranos, tal como Runo, Baron, Julie y Alice, aunque también estaban los vexos, Escarlata, Isis, Billy, Chan Lee y Komba, quien se emociono al ver otra vez a su ídolo Shun.

Shun y Fabia ya les habían contado lo que había pasado en el interespacio, desde la batalla contra Omega y Crunch, poniendo énfasis en las armaduras, hasta la destrucción del interespacio.

-No puedo creer que el interespacio fuera destruido tan fácilmente-dijo Dan incrédulo.

-Primus tenía razón, la reina Xanadu es muy peligrosa, ya que pudo lograr algo así-dijo Shun.

-Pero lo que no entiendo-intervino Ace-es porque se tomo las molestias de destruir al interespacio ¿Qué ganaría con eso?-.

Fue Fabia quien respondió-Omega dijo algo que nos llamo la atención, dijo que Xanadu estaba absorbiendo el interespacio-.

-¿Absorbiendo el interespacio? ¿Qué quiso decir con eso?-pregunto Dan confundido.

-Es obvio-intervino Mylene-no absorbió el interespacio en si, lo que absorbió fue la información que había ahí-.

-Oh no-dijo Marucho al entender a Mylene.

-¿Qué sucede Marucho?-pregunto Elfin.

-Lo que la reina buscaba era la información de todos los peleadores que hubieran ingresado al interespacio, para de esa forma conocer las estrategias, habilidades y sobretodo, debilidades-.

-Eso es malo, pero si ese era todo su plan ¿Por qué envió a dos de sus generales para que pelearan con Shun y Fabia?-pregunto Mira.

-Tal vez fue una prueba-dijo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres amigo?-.

-Los Prime nos explicaron que la Matrix posee los secretos de todo el universo, además de todo ese increíble poder-.

-Tal vez lo que Xanadu quería era saber que tan poderosos podíamos ser ahora-dijo Helios entendiendo a Drago.

-Rayos, esa bruja es muy astuta-dijo Dan.

-Debemos tener cuidado la próxima vez-dijo Keith-ya que ahora tienen información que les puede ayudar mucho-.

Antes de que alguien dijera algo más, Komba tomo la palabra, el niño había estado cerca de la ventana todo el tiempo y acababa de ver algo alarmante.

-Chicos, tienen que ver esto-.

Los peleadores se acercaron a la ventana y los Vestal quedaron horrorizados, se trataba del Némesis, la más poderosa nave de guerra de Baranoia.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Volt al ver a sus compañeros tan asustados.

-Esa nave…es la misma que invadió Vestal…..-respondió Mira asustada.

-Eso significa que…-Julie no pudo continuar.

-Ha comenzado, la invasión contra la Tierra-dijo Escarlata.

-Esa nave siempre trae muerte y destrucción-agrego Isis asustado.

En las calles, la gente contemplaba la gigantesca nave con miedo y asombro, ninguno sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, excepto una persona, la madre de Dan había salido a hacer las compras, ya había pagado cuando esa nave apareció, por alguna razón, tenía un mal presentimiento.

En la cabina de mando del Némesis, los 6 miembros del comando sigma esperaban la orden de la reina para atacar, Benag estaba sentado en la silla de mando, con sus compañeros alrededor.

-Míralos-dijo Miaxx-son patéticos, se asustan con solo ver una nave gigante, todavía no conocen el significado del miedo-.

-Aun así estoy sorprendido-dijo Zero-jamás me imagine que en este patético planeta estarían los guerreros que obtendrían la Matrix-.

-Ese tesoro le pertenece a la reina y vamos a recuperarlo-dijo Benag.

En ese momento las puertas se abrieron y un quantron apareció, acercándose al general Benag.

-Disculpe general, ya recibimos las ordenes de la reina, ordena que iniciemos el ataque-informo el quantron.

-Muy bien-Benag se levanto del trono-¡Soldados, inicien el ataque!-.

De los lados del Némesis se abrieron dos compuertas y varias naves comenzaron a salir, mientras descendían hacia la ciudad, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, comenzaron a disparar, al principio la gente se quedo confundida, pero después comenzaron a correr aterrados.

Algunas naves redondas descendieron hasta el suelo, se abrieron y varios soldados roboticos aparecieron, desde cogs hasta trituradores, mientras las naves eran piloteadas por quantrons.

Los testa naranja y testa azul se colocaron sobre los edificios, sacaron esferas bakugan y lanzaron a un gran ejército de bakugan contra la ciudad.

Le gente huia aterrada, mientras la madre de Dan se ocultaba en el interior de una tienda, seguida por otros clientes, algunos cargando niños.

Los 6 miembros del comando sigma aparecieron flotando en unos discos voladores, mientras veían la destrucción como si fuera un espectáculo de luces.

-Es hora de entrar en la batalla-dijo Benag-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Tsu Lang Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con honor Gaia Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Hysteria Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la venganza Dai Gui Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahógalos Baitza Aquos!-.

Los 6 bakugan del comando sigma aparecieron, mientras guiaban al ejercito de bakugan y de robots por toda la ciudad, destruyendo todo a su paso, la gente que no lograba escapar, eran atrapados y llevados a las naves que estaban en tierra.

Dan y los otros, por su parte corrieron hacia donde los baranoianos habían aterrizado, cuando llegaron, descubrieron con horror como más de la mitad de la ciudad estaba siendo destruida, Mira no lo soporto y cayó de rodillas.

-Esto es….no…. ¡Esa pesadilla de nuevo!-grito sujetándose la cabeza.

-Mira-dijo Dan ayudándola a levantarse-escucha, tal vez se vea mal, pero esta vez tenemos algo que no tuvieron cuando invadieron Vestal-Mira miro a Dan confundida-nos tienen a nosotros y también tenemos el poder de la Matrix-.

-Es cierto-dijo Mira sonriendo y limpiándose las lágrimas-tenemos una oportunidad de derrotar a esos monstruos-.

-Nosotros iremos también-dijo Escarlata-después de todo, es lo que Primus hubiera querido-.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Dan, siempre con entusiasmo, miro a Runo y los otros, en las miradas de los peleadores veteranos había una firme decisión de ayudarlos y aunque no podrían hacerle frente a los bakugan del comando sigma, ni siquiera de los soldados, al menos podrían encargarse de derribar las naves-muy bien ¿listos peleadores?-.

-¡Listos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragoind Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-rugió Drago.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de la revancha!-rugió Helios.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Mostrémosles nuestra fuerza Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡No les será tan fácil esta vez!-grito Wilda.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia los derrotare!-declaro Aranaut.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Castígalos Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Llego el momento de la revancha!-grito Percival.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Derrotémoslos Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Hora de regresarlos a casa!-dijo Ingram blandiendo sus alas.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La reina del mar ha llegado!-dijo Elfin guiñando y sonriendo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Slifer Darkus!-.

-¡Esto va por Primus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Esto va por los rebeldes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Rex Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mega Nemus Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Alpha Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Blade Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Cycloid Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Harpus Ventus!-.

Los 15 bakugan que defenderían la Tierra aparecieron, mientras sus compañeros subían a sus hombros, eran 15 bakugan y 15 peleadores vs un ejército de maquinas invencibles.

-Creo que nos vemos en desventaja numérica-dijo Elfin.

-¿Cuál es el plan?-pregunto Gus.

-Este es el plan, Gus, Baron, Alice, Runo, Julie, Chan Lee, Billy y Komba se encargaran de derribar esas naves-dijo Dan-Escarlata e Isis ¿creen que ustedes podrán encargarse de esos bakugan malignos?-.

-¿Es una broma?-dijo Isis-nosotros peleábamos contra ellos mientras ustedes lo hacían contra Zenoheld-.

-Eso quiere decir que si-dijo Escarlata con frialdad.

-Bien, entonces nosotros nos encargaremos del comando sigma, estoy seguro que ellos intentaran atacarnos a los 7, después de todo, su objetivo es obtener la Matrix-.

-¡Basta de platicas! ¡Es hora de pelear!-declaro Ace.

Los peleadores asintieron y cada uno se lanzo al ataque, aunque antes de irse, Keith miro a Mylene y los otros, ya que ellos no tenían un bakugan.

-Ve-dijo Mylene con seriedad-nosotros trataremos de salvar a todos los que podamos-.

Keith miro a Mylene a los ojos, en ambos se vio un brillo misterioso, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso-Tengan cuidado-.

-Ustedes también-dijo Mylene.

Helios se elevo y alcanzo a sus compañeros, mientras los vexos se sentían humillados, Mylene se sintió avergonzada, tuvo un compañero, un gran compañero y ¿Cómo le pago? Desechándolo como si fuera basura y cambiándolo por un bakugan mecánico, el cual ni siquiera fue rival para Demonder y Hexuba, los bakugan de las princesas de Baranoia.

-Tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Volt y Mylene asintió, aunque sin que ninguno lo supiera, estaban siendo observados por 7 grandes líderes, los cuales salvaron el universo hace millones de años.

_-"Esa chica se ha arrepentido de lo que hizo"-._

_-"Al igual que el grandulón y el más pequeño del grupo"-._

_-"Al fin se dieron cuenta de lo equivocados que estaban y ahora quieren ayudar a los demás, creo que debemos darles algo para ayudar en esta guerra"-._

_-"Estoy de acuerdo, pero sugiero mantenerlos vigilados por un momento antes de tomar cualquier decisión, después de todo, los humanos cambian de bando con mucha facilidad, veamos que tan sincero es su arrepentimiento"-._

Los otros 6 asintieron, señal de que estaban de acuerdo con su hermano, mientras la batalla se desataba, los generales vieron que los peleadores se acercaban a ellos.

-Vaya, vaya, tenemos compañía-dijo Benag.

-Y se trata de los peleadores-dijo Shifter contento.

-Nos han ahorrado las molestias de buscarlos-dijo Miaxx sonriendo con maldad.

-Hay uno para cada uno, aunque creo que uno de nosotros peleara contra dos-dijo Omega.

-Muy bien, lo haremos así: Miaxx, encárgate del niño-dijo Benag.

-¿Crees que soy una niñera?-.

-Shifter de la vestal, Crunch del terrícola ninja, Omega de la princesa de Neathia y Zero-el aludido volteo a ver a Benag-me imagino que quieres terminar tu combate con Ace-Zero solo sonrió divertido-bien, entonces yo me encargare de los dos peleadores Pyrus-.

-Solo recuerda pelear con honor ¿entendido Zero?-.

-Si maestra-.

Cada uno subió a sus respectivos bakugan y se lanzaron sobre sus oponentes, quienes se dieron cuenta de cómo habían dividió las batallas, algo injusto, pensó Dan.

Elfin y Baitza descendieron hasta el mar, al cual se metieron hasta que el agua les llego hasta la cintura.

-Ten cuidado Elfin, los generales de Xanadu son tramposos y aun no sabemos lo que ese bakugan pueda hacer-advirtió Marucho.

-Descuida-.

-Vaya, yo esperaba un verdadero combate y me toco un renacuajo, junto con su princesita malcriada-dijo Miaxx algo fastidiada.

-¿Renacuajo?-.

-¿Malcriada? ¡Marucho, cerrémosle la boca a esa habladora!-.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de agua!-.

Elfin alzo su cetro, mientras un poco de agua se elevo a su alrededor, formando una flecha, la cual lanzo contra Baitza.

-Patético ¡Poder activado: Ola gigante!-.

Baitza alzo sus manos y una gran ola se formo frente a ella como un escudo, el cual detuvo la flecha.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Baitza con burla-ese ataque tan mediocre nunca me derrotara-.

-Mejor cállate, si sabes lo que te conviene-.

-Eres muy habladora-.

Mientras, en tierra firme, Wilda y Dai Gui también estaban enfrascados en una lucha, la cual comenzó como combate cuerpo a cuerpo, en el que ambos estaban muy nivelados.

-¡Resiste Wilda! ¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

Wilda sujeto a Dai Gui y comenzó a correr, como si hiciera algún movimiento de lucha y los estampo contra el suelo.

-¡Eso no nos detendrá! ¡Poder activado: Ataque rodante!-.

Dai Gui se enrollo y giro atacando a Wilda, quien trataba de detener el ataque, ambos estaban muy parejos, ante la sorpresa de Mira y Shifter.

Por su parte, Ingram e Hysteria peleaban en el cielo, volando alrededor y atacando debes en cuando, por el momento, si poderes, solo ataques físicos.

-¡Ya basta de esta tontería!-grito Crunch-¡Poder activado: Ondas sónicas!-.

Hysteria blandió sus alas generando unas poderosas ondas sónicas que chocaron contra Ingram, aturdiéndolo.

-¡Resiste Ingram! ¡Poder activado: Escudo shuriken!-.

La shuriken se puso frente a Ingram y comenzó a girar, lo que devolvió los ataques contra Hysteria, quien casi cae al suelo, pero logro mantenerse en el aire.

-Fue suerte-dijo enojada, mientras Ingram se elevaba a la misma altura.

-Shun, debemos tener mucho cuidado-.

-Efectivamente-.

Por otro lado, Ace y Percival se vieron enfrascados en una lucha contra el general Zero y su bakugan Ribbian.

-Vaya Percival, se ve que has sufrido una gran evolución, espero que eso incluya tus habilidades-dijo Ribbian con burla.

-Esta vez acabare contigo-gruño Percival.

-¡Hagámoslo Percival! ¡Poder activado: Sombra nocturna!-.

Percival blandió sus alas y lanzo una sombre que tomo la forma de un murciélago, el cual comenzó a atacar a Ribbian.

-¡No me hagan reír! ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego!-.

Ribbian alzo sus dos manos y del cielo comenzaron a caer pequeñas bolas de fuego, las cuales destruyeron al murciélago y ahora atacaban a Percival.

-¡Resiste Percival!-.

-Descuida, ese ataque no me derrotara, no esta vez-.

-Eso me alegra-dijo Zero-después de todo, sería muy aburrido derrotarlos tan fácil ¡Ataca Ribbian!-.

Percival y Ribbian iniciaron una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, se veía en ambos el deseo de vencer al otro.

Mientras, Fabia y Aranaut se enfrentaban contra Omega y Gaia, pero esta era una batalla diferente a las otras, ya que Omega era una peleadora de honor.

-¡Poder activado: Sable deslumbrante!-.

Gaia alzo su lanza y lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una cuchilla, Aranaut dio un salto y esquivo el ataque.

-Nada mal Aranaut-felicito Gaia.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de estrellas!-.

-¡Veamos si puedes con esto!-Aranaut lanzo varios rayos con las formas de pequeñas estrellas, los cuales fueron bloqueados por el escudo de Gaia.

-Eres una gran peleadora Fabia, realmente es un honor pelear contra ti-dijo Omega.

-Desearía poder decir lo mismo de ti-dijo Fabia con frialdad.

Finalmente, Dan, Drago, Keith y Helios peleaban contra el general Benag y su bakugan Tsu Lang, pero antes de iniciar la lucha, se descubrió el porque Mira sentía tanto odio por Benag.

-Vaya, Spectra y su fiel Helios, que gusto me da volver a verlos-dijo Benag con burla.

-Benag-Keith apretó sus puños-¡Al fin podré darte tu merecido! ¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

Helios invoco una bola de fuego gigante y la lanzo contra Tsu Lang, quien esquivo el ataque sin problemas.

-Keith, cálmate-dijo Dan-¿Qué es lo que te sucede?-.

Keith se quedo callado, al igual que Helios, pero Drago lo comprendió todo.

-Ya entiendo, Benag fue quien destruyo Vestal-.

-¿Qué?-Dan volteo y miro al general, quien sonreía burlonamente.

-El crédito no es todo mío, después de todo, la reina Xanadu fue quien destruyo ese patético planeta-.

-¡Pero tú fuiste el monstruo que mato a cientos de Vestal inocentes, incluyendo a la familia de Baron!-Keith lo grito con odio y furia, algo que nunca había demostrado antes, ni siquiera cuando era Spectra.

Dan miro a Benag con profundo odio y más al ver la sonrisa de burla que aun mantenía, no estaba arrepentido, ni sentía el menor remordimiento, ese robot mato a los hermanos de Baron y para él fue una gran diversión.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por todo lo que hiciste! ¡Vamos Drago!-.

-¡A la orden Dan!-.

-¡Nosotros también Helios!-.

-¡Entendido!-.

Drago y Helios se lanzaron contra Tsu Lang, quien esquivaba sus ataques con un poco de dificultad, fue cuando Benag decidió hacer su jugada.

-¡Poder activado: Zona de gravedad!-.

-¡Admiren mi domino sobre la gravedad!-grito Tsu Lang y sus manos brillaron de color negro

Drago y Helios se pararon bruscamente en el aire, con el mismo brillo a su alrededor.

-Drago ¿Qué pasa?-.

-¡Helios!-.

-¡No podemos movernos!-dijo Drago.

-¡Es muy extraño!-dijo Helios.

-Zona de gravedad es un poder que, como su nombre lo dice, le da a Tsu Lang el control total sobre la gravedad de sus oponentes, y tanto puede aumentarla como disminuirla, dales una demostración, aumenta la gravedad de Drago y Helios 10 veces más-.

-Será un placer-Tsu Lang hizo un movimiento con sus manos y tanto Drago como Helios cayeron al suelo pesadamente.

-Esto…..no es…..bueno…..-dijo Dan entrecortadamente, ya que el poder de Tsu Lang también lo afectaba a él y a Keith.

-Tenemos…que…pensar….en…algo…..-dijo Keith en iguales condiciones.

-Pronto la Matrix será nuestra-dijo Benag triunfal.

**Mientras tanto….**

En el planeta Neathia, hogar de la princesa Fabia, la reina Serena había convocado una reunión, a la cual asistieron no solo los miembros más importantes de Neathia, sino también de Gundalia.

-Fabia nos envió una señal de auxilio-informo la reina Serena-al parecer el planeta Tierra esta bajo ataque y los peleadores necesitan ayuda, ellos nos ayudaron cuando nuestros mundos estuvieron en guerra, así que es justo que nosotros lo hagamos también-.

-Es por eso que la reina Serena y yo creemos que ustedes deben ir, Ren, Linus, Lena, Zenet, Mason y Jessie-dijo Nurzak.

-Entiendo-dijo Ren.

-Descuiden-dijo Zenet animada como siempre-si los peleadores necesitan ayuda, entonces eso les daremos, les enseñaremos a quienes sea que los estén atacando una lección-.

-Muy bien, capitán, prepare todo para el viaje interdimensional-pidió la reina Serena.

-En seguida alteza-.

_-"Solo espero que no se trate de Xanadu o estaremos en un gran peligro"-._

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 11, espero les haya gustado, Baranoia ha iniciado su ataque contra la Tierra y los peleadores están enfrentándolos como pueden, pero muy pronto tendrán la ayuda de antiguos y nuevos amigos, pero ¿será suficiente?_

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, me pareció que sonaba bien, además, me agradaba Shine Greymon, sobretodo en modo explosivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, Gaia es un bakugan del tipo caballero y esos ataques me parecieron los indicados, además, puse esa escena porque la considero una de las más divertidas de la película, por cierto, finalmente saltaste a la acción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_ya me habías asustado jajaja, en fin, bueno, lamento que no hayas podido ir al cine, si tienes oportunidad te recomiendo la de Transformers 3, la cual aunque esta llena de acción, tiene momentos que a mí me conmovieron. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_estuvieron geniales los dos capítulos, me dejaste con ganas de saber que pasa en la batalla, en fin, Lena y los otros ya van a aparecer en el fic, listos para ayudar en esta batalla, esa frase es muy cierta, eres un genio, por cierto, un favor ¿me puedes dar los nombres de los bakugan de Ren y los otros? Si se como se llaman, pero no como se escriben, te lo agradecería mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lamento mucho lo de los titanes, pero en esa ocasión el fic ya estaba algo avanzado y fue un poco difícil darte participación, pero ten por seguro que en este tendrás una mayor, gracias por la nueva información, creo que con eso será suficiente por ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el lunes…..**_


	12. Refuerzos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la invasión de Baranoia continua, pero esta vez los peleadores contaran con la ayuda de viejos y nuevos aliados, sin embargo, los generales de Xanadu no son débiles y la batalla puede ser más peligrosa de lo que parece._

_Y ahora el capítulo 12._

**Cap. 12 Refuerzos.**

La batalla continuaba, toda la ciudad era un caos, mientras la gente huí aterrada de los soldados robóticos, los cuales ya habían capturado a muchos humanos, llevándolos a sus naves.

Un krybot llevaba a una niña, quien trataba de zafarse de su captor, pero la niña nada podía hacer contra la fuerza del robot, fue cuando…

-Creo que la niña no quiere ir contigo-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, el krybot volteo y se topo con el rostro serio de Volt, quien le dio un puñetazo volándole la cabeza, lo que provoco que soltara a la niña-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si, gracias-.

-Vete de aquí, no es seguro-la niña asintió y se retiro, mientras Volt se vio rodeado por tres cogs y dos trituradores-creo que me divertiré mucho en esta ocasión-dijo preparándose para pelear.

Mylene y los otros estaban en una situación similar, sin bakugan no podrían pelear contra esa maquinas asesinas, pero al menos podrían salvar a la mayor cantidad de gente posible.

Por su parte, Runo y los otros veteranos se encargaban de las naves de combate, las cuales disparaban con todo lo que tenía.

-¡Poder activado: Garra destructora!-Tigrerra blandió sus garras y destruyo dos naves, pero recibió el disparo de otras más-¿estas bien Tigrerra?-.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

Pero Tigrerra se vio rodeada por 6 naves, las cuales ya preparaban sus láseres y aunque Tigrerra solo recibiría algunos rasguños, Runo saldría gravemente lastimada, pero…..

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad año luz!-.

Algo aparecia y desaparecía al tiempo que destruía a las naves que habían rodeado a Tigrerra, cuando todo paso, Runo pudo distinguir a un nuevo bakugan.

Tenía la apariencia de un Pegaso musculoso color negro, con alas de metal, cola y crin largas de hilos de acero color plata, con cascos plateados, ojos rojos y marcas en todo su cuerpo color morado.

-Bien hecho Infernus-dijo una chica colocada en el hombro de ese bakugan, tenía el cabello azul, más oscuro que el de Fabia, hasta la cintura y liso con flequillo con pintas moradas, piel blanca y ojos verde oscuro. Iba vestida con shorts negros con cadenas plateadas en la cintura, blusa de corsé morado y chaleco (como el de Shun en nueva Vestroia solo que manga larga y de color negro), botines (o sea botas cortas) color negro.

-¿De donde salieron?-pregunto Runo confundida.

-¿Quieres que responda ahora o prefieres entrar en acción?-pregunto la chica con frialdad, Runo comenzó a enojarse, pero Tigrerra la detuvo, ya que Julie y los otros estaban teniendo problemas con las naves.

-Al menos me gustaría saber el nombre de mi salvadora-.

-Niah Moon-respondió la chica con la misma frialdad y Runo casi se lanza sobre ella, de no ser por las naves que comenzaron a disparar de nuevo-¡Poder activado: Rayo espejo!-.

Infernus abrió su boca y lanzo un rayo, el cual surgió de otros 5 espejos que aparecieron detrás de las naves, lo que provoco que fueran 5 rayos los que derribaran esas naves asesinas.

-Runo ¿Quién es tu nueva amiga?-pregunto Julie asombrada.

-Me llamo Niah y él es Infernus-.

-Un gusto en conocerlos-dijo Gorem antes de derribar otra nave.

En otro lado de la ciudad, Escarlata e Isis peleaban contra el ejército de bakugan de las testas naranjas y azules, ambos habían cambiado su armadura por ropas más cómodas.

Escarlata ahora tenía una blusa sin mangas y una falda de color negro, junto con botas del mismo color-¡Poder activado: Relámpago oscuro!-.

Slifer abrió su boca y disparo un poderoso relámpago, acabando con algunos bakugan enemigos para alegría de Escarlata.

Isis estaba vestido con una playera azul, jeans negros y tenis azules con negro-¡Poder activado: Ice Slash!-Nerenoid lanzo una ráfaga de cuchillos de hielo, derrotando a otro grupo de bakugan malignos-¡Así se hace!-.

-Es muy pronto para celebrar-dijo Escarlata.

Era cierto, porque apenas habían derrotado a esos bakugan, los testas naranjas y azules invocaron a otros más.

-Esto no me gusta-dijo Slifer preocupado.

-Descuida, tengo una idea, Isis-llamo Nerenoid.

Isis comprendió el plan de su amiga y sonrió-¡Poder activado: Canto de sirena!-.

Nerenoid comenzó a cantar, lo que puso a algunos bakugan bajo su control, haciendo que la balanza se nivelara un poco, pero aun quedaban millones de bakugan malignos más y Nerenoid no podría controlarlos a todos.

Finalmente, los peleadores que tenían la Matrix, ellos tampoco la tenían fácil, sus oponentes eran extremadamente poderosos.

Elfin tenía algunos problemas contra Baitza, pero al mismo tiempo, le demostraba que no era ninguna debilucha, Miaxx y Baitza habían dejado de pensar que esa batalla era patética desde hace mucho.

Ingram e Hysteria estaban enfrascados en una lucha de velocidad, ninguno dejaba de moverse al tiempo que atacaban, Shun tuvo que admitir que Crunch era un rival extraordinario, aunque no muy listo, como Primus les había explicado.

Percival y Ribbian también luchaba ferozmente, era una lucha de fuego contra oscuridad, mientras Ace y Zero sonreían de manera desafiante, después de todo, ellos habían sido rivales desde el primer día que Baranoia invadió Vestal.

Aranaut y Gaia peleaban con ferocidad, pero al mismo tiempo con honor, si uno caía, el otro le permitía levantarse, lo que aumentaba más la confusión de Fabia y no paraba de repetirle a Omega que peleaba del lado equivocado, aunque Omega solo negaba con la cabeza.

Wilda y Dai Gui seguían en un combate cuerpo a cuerpo, mientras Mira y Shifter solo podían mirar, a veces usaban las cartas poder, pero básicamente, se había convertido en una pelea sin poderes, solo con habilidades físicas.

Pero aunque todos tenía problemas, al menos podían defenderse, ya que Drago y Helios continuaban paralizados por el poder de Tsu Lang, mientras Dan y Keith no podían usar sus cartas debido a la intensa fuerza de gravedad.

-Vaya, pensé que me darían una batalla más divertida, pero los vencí con un poder tan insignificante, esperaba más de ustedes, pero sobretodo-Benag miro a Dan y Drago-de los poderosos Dan Kuso y Drago-.

-Deja que nos movamos y te daremos tu merecido…-gruño Dan con mucha dificultad.

-Yo no soy como la tonta de Omega, a mí no me importa pelear con honor, solo me interesa ganar y debes hacerlo de cualquier modo-.

-¡Tsu Lang! ¡Tú eres un bakugan! ¡No puedes estar de acuerdo con eso!-grito Drago.

-Puedo ser un bakugan, pero Benag tiene razón, ganar es ganar y no importan los medios-.

-¡Eres un gran tonto!-rugió Helios tratando de levantarse.

-Bueno, ya basta de pláticas, es hora de quitarles el poder de la Matrix, Tsu Lang, si fueras tan amable-.

-Como digas-.

Tsu Lang se acerco a los dos bakugan pyrus, mientras sus manos comenzaban a brillar, listas para extraerles la Matrix.

-Descuiden, no sentirán nada, solo una gran agonía-dijo divertido, mientras Drago y Helios trataban de liberarse, al mismo tiempo que Dan y Keith trataban de contraatacar, pero Benag solo sonreía triunfal.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina oscura!-grito una voz a sus espaldas y un bakugan darkus golpeo a Tsu Lang en su espalda derribándolo y quitándole su poder de gravedad.

-¿Quién se atreve?-exclamo Benag.

Drago y Helios se levantaron, mientras Dan y Keith buscaban a sus salvadores, fue cuando Dan descubrió a dos viejos y grandes amigos.

-¡Ren! ¡Linehalt!-grito Dan al ver a sus dos viejos amigos.

-Hola Dan, tanto tiempo sin vernos-dijo Ren sonriendo.

-Me da gusto verte de nuevo Drago-dijo Linehalt.

-Lo mismo digo-.

Keith y Helios se mostraron confundidos, por lo que Dan paso a las presentaciones, pero antes de poder continuar…

-Así que un gundaliano ha venido a ayudarlos, bueno, eso no cambia nada, aun son basura para mí-dijo Benag, mientras Tsu Lang se levantaba.

-Creo que tendremos que dejar la charla para después-dijo Keith y los dos peleadores asintieron.

-Oye Ren ¿viniste tu solo?-pregunto Dan.

-No, Zenet y los otros también vinieron, deben estar ayudando a los demás-.

-Es bueno saber que contamos con más ayuda-dijo Keith.

-No importa, nunca nos derrotaran-dijo Benag-¡Poder activado: Rayo de sombras!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo dos rayos de color negro contra los peleadores y sus bakugan, Drago, Helios y Linehalt se hicieron a un lado, pero aun no habían ganado esa batalla.

Mientras que Mira seguía en su lucha contra Shifter, quien en un momento de distracción activo un poder para derribar a Wilda.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de acero!-.

Dai Gui preparo su puño derecho, el cual comenzó a brillar como el acero, mientras su poder aumentaba a 2700G, ya había lanzado su ataque cuando fue derribado por otro bakugan subterra.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Bien hecho Avior! ¡Poder activado: Giro mortal!-.

Avior comenzó a girar a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en una filosa cuchilla que golpeo a Dai Gui, pero no lo derroto.

-¿Quién eres tu?-pregunto Mira.

-Llámame Mason preciosa y estoy aquí para ayudarte-dijo el gundaliano con un gesto muy confiado.

-Otro insecto que se atreve a desafiarme, no importa, también lo aplastare-.

Zenet por su parte, llego hasta donde estaban Fabia y Omega, ambas peleadoras se daban con todo lo que tenían, mientras Aranaut y Gaia también lo hacían.

-Creo que la princesa necesita ayuda-dijo Zenet.

-Estoy de acuerdo-respondió Constentir.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Constentir Haos!-.

La aparición de Constentir tomo por sorpresa a las dos peleadoras, pero Fabia sonrió al ver a Zenet.

-¿Le importa que me una a la batalla princesa?-pregunto Zenet sonriendo.

-Para nada-.

-Creo que esta batalla dejo de ser justa-dijo Gaia.

-Todo lo contrario, ya que la princesa aun no sabe usar la Matrix, así que en cierta forma, la batalla se ha igualado-.

Percival cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras Ribbian lo atacaba con llamas muy intensas, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Resiste Percival!-grito Ace.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-.

-Ya los tenemos-dijo Zero sonriendo, pero después vio un rayo que se acercaba hacia ellos-¡Cuidado Ribbian!-.

Ribbian alcanzo a ver el rayo y apenas lo pudo esquivar, aunque el rayo logro rozar su cola un poco, desde lejos, el caballero de Neathia, Linus, vio con decepción que el ataque había fallado.

-Rayos, lo esquivo-.

-No te preocupes-dijo Rubanoid-aun tenemos mucho poder para acabar con esa basura-.

-Tienes razón-.

Percival y Ace se levantaron, mientras miraban a sus dos salvadores-Creo que tenemos nuevos aliados-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-Eso nos debe dar ventaja, pero, esos tipos no son fáciles de vencer-dijo Percival.

En el aire, la batalla entre Ingram e Hysteria continuaba, ninguno cedía terreno, ambos eran igual de rápidos y agiles, era una batalla difícil de seguir a simple vista, pero entonces, Hysteria se vio rodeada por un tornado verde.

-¿De donde vino eso?-pregunto Shun y luego lo descubrió.

-No hay drama más grande que la del héroe que siempre aparece en el último minuto-dijo Jessie, sosteniendo un libro y con su siempre tono teatral.

-No es el momento Jessie, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Plitheon.

-¡Jessie, Plitheon! Es bueno verlos de nuevo-dijo Shun.

-¡No es justo!-grito Crunch-¡Ahora son dos vs uno! ¡Pero eso no cambiara nada!-.

En el mar, Elfin y Baitza se daban con todo, aunque Elfin ya había cambiado de atributos tres veces, ninguno de sus ataques le hacía el menor daño a Baitza, quien contraatacaba con escudos de agua y olas gigantes.

-Ya casi son nuestros-dijo Miaxx, mientras preparaba su siguiente ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Una neblina azul llego hasta los ojos de Baitza, cegándola momentáneamente, tiempo suficiente para que Lena y Phosphos la derribaran.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto Elfin.

-Viejos amigos-respondió Marucho aliviado, ya que la balanza se estaba inclinando a su favor o al menos eso parecía, ya que Baitza emergió totalmente furiosa.

-¡Van a pagar por eso! ¡Miaxx!-.

-¡Poder activado: Agujas de hielo!-.

Baitza junto sus manos y lanzo una ráfaga de agujas de color celeste contra Phosphos, quien se protegió con sus brazos, los cuales se vieron congelados por esas agujas.

-¿Qué?-.

-Ahora viene la revancha-dijo Miaxx con maldad-¡Poder activado: Remolino gigante!-.

La mano de Baitza comenzó a brillar y toco el agua, formando un gigantesco remolino que se dirigía hacia Phosphos, quien con sus brazos congelados no había mucho que podía hacer.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Marucho-¡Poder activado: Estrella del mar!-.

-¡Que la belleza de los océanos detenga ese remolino de maldad!-grito Elfin al tiempo que una estrella de agua apareció y destruyo el remolino.

-Como fastidian-dijo Miaxx entre dientes.

Las batallas continuaban con ferocidad, ya que aun con el apoyo de Gundalia y Neathia, Baranoia era un imperio extremadamente poderoso y habían naves asesinas por todas partes, además de un gran ejército de robots y bakugan, Nerenoid ya había perdido el control sobre los bakugan que hechizo, lo que los dejaba en una situación alarmante, pero si los peleadores desconocían algo, era el significado de la palabra "rendirse".

-¡Poder activado: Aguja de Dragón!-.

Drago lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Tsu Lang, quien trato de detenerlo, momento que aprovecharon Keith y Ren para atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Llama máxima!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago de la oscuridad!-.

Helios y Linehalt atacaron al mismo tiempo, parecía que los tres ataques iban a dañar a ese bakugan maligno, pero Benag era el primer general y líder del comando sigma por algo.

-¡Poder activado: Barrera lunar!-Tsu Lang se vio protegido por una barrera de color oscuro, la cual brillaba como la luna-no les será tan fácil derrotarme-.

-Creo que debemos atacar con más poder-dijo Drago y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

**Baranoia….**

Tenaya y Arturina veían la batalla asombradas, mientras Xanadu solo se mantenía calmada y tomaba su vino como si nada pasara.

-Ahora los neathianos y gundalianos se han unido a la batalla, creo que los generales podrían tener problemas-dijo Serpentera.

-Tal vez-dijo Xanadu, mientras miraba su reflejo en su copa-después de todo, la unión hace la fuerza y nuestros enemigos tienen aliados en todo el universo, por desgracia para ellos, dejaron Neathia y Gundalia tal como lo quería, indefenso y totalmente a mi merced-.

-Pero me gustaría tener unas palabras con esos bakugan, especialmente con Drago-rugió Serpentera.

Xanadu se tomo lo poco que le quedaba de vino y miro al profesor Clay-Prepare el rayo transportador-ordeno, mientras se levantaba de su trono-a veces es bueno hacer un poco de ejercicio-.

-Finalmente-dijo Serpentera emocionado.

Xanadu se levanto de su trono y se encamino al laboratorio, seguida por sus dos hijas y el profesor Clay, la batalla estaba a punto de ponerse más emocionante y peligrosa.

**Tierra…**

La gente estaba tratando de escapar, pero casi les era imposible, ya que los soldados de Xanadu los tenía rodeados, los vexos habían salvado a algunos ciudadanos, otros estaban ocultos en las tiendas y casas, pero la mayoría ya estaban encerrados en las naves de la reina, listos para ser enviados a Baranoia.

Por su parte, los vexos llevaron a la gente que habían salvado a la tienda, donde casualmente, se había ocultado la madre de Dan.

-Es humillante no poder hacer nada-dijo Lync apretando su puño.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo la madre de Dan y los vexos la miraron-los he estado observando, han salvado a mucha gente de esos robots y eso es algo muy noble, realmente hicieron más de lo que creen-.

-Gracias por sus palabras, pero…..-Volt no pudo continuar.

-Nosotros solíamos ser peleadores-dijo Mylene-teníamos compañeros muy valiosos, pero los desechamos como si fueran cualquier cosa, ellos nos vieron como amigos y nosotros…-Mylene no pudo continuar tampoco.

-Ya veo-dijo la Sra. Kuso-cometieron un error ¿y que? Así son los seres humanos, cometemos errores para aprender de ellos, eso es lo importante, ustedes ya lo han hecho e incluso han salvado a mucha gente-.

-Pero…..-Mylene miro por la ventana como Keith, Dan y Ren se enfrentaban a Benag-me gustaría poder ayudarlos-.

-_"¿Quieren ayudarlos?"-_pregunto una voz, la cual aparentemente, vino de la nada.

-¿Quién dijo eso?-cuestiono Mylene volteando para todos lados.

Un rayo de luz cubrió la tienda y todos aparecieron en el mismo lugar donde los peleadores recibieron la Matrix.

-¿Qué es este lugar? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto una cajera histérica.

-Son…..los Prime-dijo Volt asombrado.

-Los hemos observado todo el tiempo y nos han demostrado que podemos confiar en ustedes, así que les daremos un compañero bakugan-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Lync emocionado.

-Mylene, conoce a tu nueva compañera, Freeza aquos-.

-Lync, conoce a Raviel ventus-.

- Volt, conoce a Neo haos-.

-Y finalmente, Shadow, conoce a Uria darkus-.

-Ahora vuelvan a la Tierra y ayuden a los peleadores en esta difícil batalla, buena suerte-.

Mylene y los otros regresaron a la tienda, donde la gente se quedo muda por lo que había pasado, pero los vexos solo tenían una cosa en mente.

-¡Volvimos a la acción!-grito Shadow contento.

-Es hora, vayamos a ayudar a Keith….ya los otros-agrego rápidamente Mylene, tratando de que no se notara que sus mejillas se tiñeron de rojo, afortunadamente, solo la Sra. Kuso lo noto y sonrió.

Los vexos abandonaron la tienda y se dirigieron a combatir a aquellas malvadas maquinas que atacaban la Tierra, pero lo que no sabían, era que muy pronto correrían un peligro mucho mayor.

Dan, Keith y Ren seguían enfrascados en su lucha contra Benag, quien demostraba ser un adversario difícil, ya que aunque eran tres vs uno, Benag era extremadamente poderoso.

-¡Poder activado…..!-antes de que Ren pudiera completar su ataque, una llama de color blanco apareció de la nada y derribo a Linehalt, ante el asombro de Drago y Helios.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Drago.

-No lo se….pero fue muy poderoso-dijo Helios impresionado.

Era cierto, el poder fue tan grande que llamo la atención de todos los peleadores, quienes detuvieron sus respectivas batallas, fue cuando Keith descubrió al causante de ese ataque.

-¡Miren!-.

Drago miro hacia arriba y se topo con-¡Serpentera!-.

Efectivamente, Serpentera estaba volando sobre ellos, sobre su cabeza estaba la temible reina Xanadu, acompañada por sus dos hijas y el profesor Clay.

-¡Es la reina en persona!-grito Crunch al verla.

-Parece que el final de este planeta ha llegado-dijo Hysteria.

Dan y los peleadores solo podían ver como la reina sacaba una carta poder, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

-¡Poder activado: Llama del mal!-.

Serpentera abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llama de color negro, la cual se dirigía hacia Dan, Drago, Keith y Helios.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 12, espero les haya gustado, los refuerzos han llegado y los vexos ahora tienen nuevos compañeros bakugan, pero los baranoianos son extremadamente poderosos y para empeorar la situación, la reina Xanadu ha aparecido, lista para enfrentarse a los 7 guardianes de la Matrix, además, Serpentera le revelara a Drago un gran secreto._

**Nightmare Zim: **_gracias y una disculpa por no haber mencionado a Shadow, creo que por su carácter tan loco no creí que la palabra "arrepentido" lo describiera mejor jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_me da gusto saber que ya te dieron de alta, señal de que tuviste una estupenda recuperación, en fin, finalmente saltaste a la acción, pero ahora viene lo difícil, porque Xanadu y sus hijas han llegado listas para causar problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, aun no has aparecido, pero ten por seguro que muy pronto lo harás, ya que los soldados han capturado a mucha gente y entre ellos podrías estar tu y tu hermana, además, no serás el único a quien Xanadu utilizara, ya que ella tiene un plan para Zero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad: **_bueno, ya no te falta mucho para alcanzar la mayoría de edad y poder emborracharte con cerveza, aunque no es muy recomendable ¿Qué digo? Yo ni siquiera tomo jeje, en fin, ya estas enfrentando a los invasores, pero la batalla apenas esta comenzando, respecto a tu recomendación, ya leía todos los libros de Harry Potter y vi todas sus películas, una parte de mí no quiere ver esa porque ya se como va a acabar, pero si ya vi las anteriores, creo que puedo verla, gracias por la recomendación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, bueno, considero a esos demonios extremadamente poderosos y por eso los puse, por cierto, ya estas dando lo mejor de ti, pero ahora se viene lo más difícil, porque la reina y las princesas han llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya leí el primer capítulo de la segunda temporada y hasta donde va esta genial, espero lo continúes pronto y reveles los misterios que quedaron pendientes, además, de los conflictos amorosos, que por cierto eran muy divertidos en ocasiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Ángel Guardiana de la Oscuridad, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nightmare Zim, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el miércoles….**_


	13. Secreto bakugan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, la reina en persona se enfrentara a Dan y Drago, quienes se verán en un gran peligro, a la vez que Serpentera dirá cosas que harán que Drago descubra su origen y se de cuenta de lo peligroso que es realmente ese bakugan maligno._

_Y ahora el capítulo 13._

**Cap. 13 Secreto bakugan.**

Drago y Helios lograron esquivar ese ataque tan poderoso, pero el poder se impacto contra un edificio destruyéndolo por completo.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Drago.

-No puede creer el poder que tiene ese monstruo-.

Por su parte, Ren apareció con el hombro lastimado, mientras Linehalt apareció con su forma de esfera, el ataque lo dejo noqueado, algo que noto cierta gundaliana.

-¡Ren!-grito Zenet al ver como Linehalt caía al suelo-¡Contenstir, tenemos que ver como se encuentra!-.

-Entendido-.

Contenstir se dirigió al lugar donde había caído Linehalt, pasando al lado de Gaia, quien solo lo dejo pasar sin problemas, algo que extraño a Fabia.

-¿Por qué no lo detuviste?-le pregunto a Omega.

-Porque no sería honorable atacarla cuando esta preocupada por su amigo, yo soy una guerrera, no una cobarde-.

-Sigo creyendo que peleas del lado equivocado-dijo Fabia.

-Piensa lo que quieras-pensando-_"pero, es muy extraño que la reina haya aparecido ¿Qué estará tramando esta vez?"-._

Serpentera miro a los dos bakugan pyrus, quienes se mantenían en guardia-Drago, Helios, ustedes poseen partes del poder de la Matrix, entréguenmelos ahora-.

-¿Los quieres?-cuestiono Helios.

-¡Pues ven por ellos!-desafío Drago.

-Que bakugan tan valientes-dijo Tenaya sonriendo divertida.

-Hola Dan, Keith, que gusto me da verlos de nuevo-dijo Arturina, mientras les guiñaba el ojo.

Dan y Keith solo se miraron entre si, aunque no por mucho, ya que Dan estaba preocupado por Ren y Linehalt, algo que noto Xanadu.

-No deberías preocuparte tanto, aun siguen con vida, ese ataque solo fue para que ningún insecto se interpusiera en nuestra batalla, Kuso-.

-¿Quieres pelear conmigo?-.

-¿Pelear? Yo no lo llamaría así, considéralo prueba-.

-¿Prueba?-.

-Si, necesito averiguar algo respecto a la Matrix y por eso quiero jugar contigo, mientras Benag se encarga de tu amigo-.

Benag sonrió divertido, mientras Keith solo apretaba los puños-Si claro-dijo con sarcasmo-¿y tus hijas que? ¿Ellas te ayudaran contra Dan?-.

-¡Insolente!-rugió Serpentera-¡No necesito ayuda para derrotar a Drago!-.

-Relájate Serpentera-dijo Xanadu-ellas no intervendrán, ya que sus oponentes están muy cerca, de hecho-miro hacia abajo-ya llegaron-.

Xanadu les hizo un gesto a sus dos hijas, quienes asintieron y se dirigieron a tierra firme, donde se encontraron con los vexos.

-Veo que aun no han aprendido la lección-dijo Tenaya.

-Esta vez las cosas serán diferentes-dijo Mylene-porque no pelearemos con bakugan mecánicos, sino con verdaderos-.

-Eso lo hará más interesante-dijo Arturina-vamos, lancen primero-.

Mylene miro a sus amigos, quienes asintieron-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Freeza Aquos!-.

El bakugan de Mylene era del tipo femenino, su rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara que tenía una mirada fría y calculadora, como el de la vestal, un largo cabello celeste caía por su espalda, su armadura era delgada y azul oscuro, lo que demostraba que era sumamente ágil, sus hombros, abdomen, brazos y piernas eran de color zafiro, su poder era de 1500G, como el de Slifer.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raviel Ventus!-.

El bakugan de Lync era un ave muy parecido a un fénix, solo que de color verde esmeralda, sus ojos eran celestes y sus garras parecían filosos cuchillos, su poder era de 1200G.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Neo Haos!-.

El bakugan de Volt parecía un vikingo, ya que tenía la armadura de esos feroces guerreros, solo que era de color amarilla, con detalle blancos, sus ojos eran azules y poseía un largo cabello y barba plateada, como arma una lanza, su poder era de 1400G.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Uria Darkus!-.

El bakugan de Shadow era muy extraño, su cabeza era alargada en proporción a su cuerpo, muy parecido a un alíen, poseía 4 cuernos y tres puas en su espalda, su cola terminaba con la forma de un hacha y constantemente sacaba su lengua, además, carecía de ojos, pero tenía unos tentáculos que surgían de la parte inferior de su cabeza, su poder era de 1300G.

-Genial-dijo Shadow emocionado.

-Ahora tenemos nuevos compañeros-dijo Mylene.

-Debemos mostrarles a los Prime que pueden confiar en nosotros-agrego Volt y sus compañeros asintieron.

-Con que fueron los Prime-dijo Tenaya fastidiada-bueno, si quieren pelear ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

Demonder y Hexuba aparecieron listos para pelear, su poder era tal como Primus había dicho, 3600G.

-Los volveremos a destruir-dijo Demonder.

-Esta vez ellos cuentan con nosotros para ayudarlos-dijo Freeza-y aunque su poder sea mayor, créanme cuando les digo que no somos fáciles de vencer-.

De esa forma se inicio otra batalla bakugan, mientras Keith sonreía aliviado, le había preocupado que sus amigos tuvieran problemas sin un bakugan, pero ahora contaban con nuevos compañeros.

-Mylene y los otros tienen nuevos compañeros, pero ¿de donde salieron?-pregunto Helios.

-Sospecho que los Prime tuvieron algo que ver-dedujo Keith.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Dan.

Keith y Helios voltearon solo para ver como Tsu Lang se les lanzaba encima, haciendo que ambos cayeran al suelo.

-¿Atacas por la espalda? ¡Que cobarde!-grito Keith cuando se levantaron.

-Te lo dije, lo que importa es ganar y creo que eso mismo pensabas tú antes-dijo Benag divertido.

-¡Acabemos con ellos Helios!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

Helios y Tsu Lang iniciaron otro devastador combate, quedando en el aire, únicamente Drago y Serpentera.

-Profesor Clay, retírese, yo me encargare de todo ahora-dijo Xanadu.

-Como ordene-el padre de Mira se teletransporto a bordo del Némesis, dejando solos a dos grandes peleadores, uno pyrus y el otro darkus/haos.

-Veo que al fin das la cara, maldita asesina-dijo Dan con furia.

-Asesina es una palabra muy fea, yo lo llamo deshacer errores, creo que los humanos tienen un dicho que dice "venga lo nuevo, fuera lo viejo"-.

-¡Lo que tu haces es monstruoso!-grito Dan-¡Destruiste Vestal sin compasión, asesinaste a cientos de inocentes!-.

-Los vestal no eran inocentes ¿llamas inocentes a sujetos que invaden un planeta y esclavizan a sus habitantes, tratándolos como si fueran basura? Yo le hice un favor al universo al destruir Vestal-.

-Los vestal pudieron invadir Nueva Vestroia, pero al menos aprendieron de sus errores y comenzaron a vivir en paz con los bakugan, hasta que ustedes los invadieron-rugió Drago.

-Veo que son leales a las patéticas creencias de Alfa y Primus-dijo Serpentera-en fin, ya que no podemos hacerlos entender, tendremos que destruirlos-.

-Eventualmente lo haríamos-dijo Xanadu-después de todo, ustedes tienen algo que me pertenece, la Matrix del liderazgo-.

-¡Te equivocas! ¡La Matrix no te pertenece!-grito Dan.

-¿Quién esta más equivocado? ¿Tú o yo? Como reina de Baranoia es mi derecho real poseer la Matrix-.

-Lamento decepcionarte, los Prime nos dijeron que la Matrix no se obsequia, que se gana y no creo que tú te hayas ganado ese poder-.

-Bien, entonces tendré que robarlo ¡Poder activado: Fuerza fantasmal!-.

Serpentera comenzó a brillar de manera espectral y se lanzo contra Drago, quien apenas pudo esquivarlo, pero no logro evitar que Serpentera lo golpeara con su cola, lo que provoco que Dan saliera disparado al aire.

Desde el suelo, algunas batallas se habían detenido para ver la que acababa de iniciar, una de ellas era la de Mira o al menos, eso creía ella.

-¡Dan!-grito preocupada al verlo caer, distracción que aprovecho Shifter.

-¡Poder activado: Gran estampida!-.

Dai Gui comenzó a correr hacia Wilda, mientras su cuerpo comenzaba a brillar de un color café, ya casi lo golpeaba, cuando Avior quito a Wilda del camino y apenas tuvo tiempo de esquivar a Dai Gui.

-Concéntrate en la batalla-le dijo Mason a Mira-si algo se sobre Kuso, es que no muere tan fácil-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Mira sonriendo, pero aun estaba preocupada por Dan.

Dan continuaba cayendo, cuando Drago lo salvo-¿Te encuentras bien Dan?-.

-Si, llegaste justo a tiempo amigo-.

-Hubiera sido mejor que murieras en esa caída-dijo Serpentera-así no verías morir a Drago-.

-¿Así? Eso lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Te haré pagar por lo que le hiciste a Primus y a Auric!-Drago lanzo su ataque contra Serpentera, quien solo blandió sus alas para detenerlo-¿Qué?-.

-¡Imposible! Lo detuvo solo con sus alas-.

-No deberías sorprenderte por algo tan pobre Kuso-dijo Xanadu-después de todo, Serpentera no es un bakugan ordinario ¡Poder activado: Garra darkus!-.

La garra derecha de Serpentera comenzó a brillar de color negro y se lanzo sobre Drago, quien esquivaba ese ataque con algo de dificultad, ya que se enfrentaba al bakugan más poderoso del universo.

-No esta mal, veamos si puedes contra los dos atributos ¡Poder activado: Garra haos!-.

La garra izquierda de Serpentera comenzó a brillar de color blanco, ahora atacaba a Drago con los poderes de la luz y la oscuridad, Drago estaba en grandes problemas.

-¡Resiste Drago!-.

-¡Un poco de ayuda no me vendría mal!-.

-Muy bien ¡Poder activado: Dragón Force!-.

Las garras de Drago se prendieron en fuego, mientras su poder se elevaba a 3700G, para asombro de la reina.

Drago y Serpentera comenzaron a chocar sus garras repetidamente, estaban muy nivelados, aun cuando Serpentera era más poderoso que Drago.

-¡No lo entiendo, yo soy más poderoso que tú! ¿Cómo puedes pelear a mi nivel?-.

-¡Puede que tengas más poder, pero yo tengo algo que tú no!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Una razón para luchar!-Drago lanzo un golpe en el rostro de Serpentera, quien solo retrocedió.

-Ya veo-dijo recuperándose.

-Vaya, vaya, me imagino que tu peleas por esas mismas razones ¿no es cierto, Kuso?-pregunto Xanadu divertida.

-Efectivamente-.

Xanadu suspiro-Los humanos son tan complicados, son iguales a Optimus Prime-.

-¿Optimus Prime?-Dan se quedo confundido.

-El primer rey de Baranoia, él salvo a la Matrix de su hermano Megatron-le recordó Drago.

-Es cierto-.

-Optimus fue un gran líder, pero también un gran tonto, el creía que todo el universo podría vivir en armonía, su frase preferida era "la libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos". Que absurdo-Xanadu hizo una mueca de desagrado-Optimus no vio que el universo solo esta habitado por seres llenos de codicia que siempre intentaran destruirlo, que lastima que mi madre creyera ciegamente en esos ideales-.

-¿Y donde entras tu?-cuestiono Dan.

-Bueno, digamos que yo se como lograr que haya paz en el universo y eso solo se lograra destruyendo toda la vida orgánica, la cual es la causante de tanta destrucción-.

-¡Te equivocas!-rugió Drago.

-Oh ¿en serio? Naga era un ser orgánico, al igual que el rey Zenoheld y el emperador Barodius, las maquinas son el verdadero futuro del universo, hemos existido desde el principio de los tiempos, evolucionando, aprendiendo, incluso fuimos escogidos para proteger la Matrix del liderazgo, el poder supremo y que por derecho me pertenece-.

-Así que entréguenos las energías de la Matrix por las buenas-ordeno Serpentera.

-Ya te lo dije, si lo quieres ¡Pues ven por el!-desafió Drago.

-¡Eres un bakugan muy necio! ¡Acabemos con ellos mi reina!-.

-Creo que ya perdimos mucho hablando ¡Poder activado: Flama de luz!-.

Serpentera lanzo una flama que tomo la forma de una estrella de color blanco.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-.

Drago lanzo aquellas llamaradas que tomaron la forma de cruz y ambos poderes chocaron, iluminando el cielo.

Tras eso, Drago y Serpentera se lanzaron contra el otro, chocando repetidamente, ambos dragones se daban con todo lo que tenían, mientras sus respectivos compañeros trataban de mantener el equilibrio debido a los movimientos tan bruscos que hacían.

-¡Yo merezco ser el rey de los bakugan! ¡No me importa que fuera lo que haya dicho el orbe sagrado! ¡Soy el legitimo heredero al trono de Vestroia!-rugió Serpentera.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago deteniéndose bruscamente-¿De que estas hablando?-.

-Aun no lo entiendes Drago ¿verdad? Yo no soy un bakugan común y corriente, soy el descendiente directo del anterior gobernante de Vestroia, aquel que hace miles de años gobernaba sobre todos los bakugan, sin importar de que atributo fueran, pero entonces, sus propios súbditos los traicionaron y lo destruyeron, con la ayuda de unos malditos guerreros de otra dimensión-.

-¡Espera un segundo!-exclamo Drago-¡Tú eres….el hijo de…imposible!-.

-¿Drago? ¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan confundido, al ver como su amigo temblaba debido a la sorpresa que tenía en su rostro.

-Si, soy el hijo del rey de los bakugan, el heredero al trono-.

-Un trono que muy pronto recuperaras querido-dijo Xanadu-¡Poder activado: Grito de la noche!-.

Serpentera extendió sus alas y lanzo una sombra oscura, la cual tomo la forma de un rostro que abría la boca, como si estuviera gritando, el ataque oscureció el cuerpo de Drago, quien comenzó a sentirse muy débil, para finalmente caer al suelo.

-¡Drago!-gritaba Dan tratando de despertarlo, pero fue tarde y los dos se impactaron en el suelo.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que había pasado.

En ese momento, todas las batallas que se estaban librando de detuvieron, excepto una, la de los vexos vs las princesas.

-¡Poder activado: Gran tempestad!-.

Freeza, el nuevo bakugan de Mylene, lanzo una ráfaga de hielo contra Hexuba, quien se desplazo a otro lado a una gran velocidad esquivando el ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Huracán divino!-.

Raviel, el bakugan de Lync movió sus alas formando un poderoso huracán que casi atrapa a Hexuba, solo que ella lo desintegro con un movimiento de su mano.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de Odín!-.

Neo, el bakugan de Volt, lanzo su lanza contra Demonder, la lanza se vio rodeada por pequeñas descargas eléctricas, pero Demonder pudo detenerla con facilidad.

-¡Poder activado: Ácido!-.

Uria, el bakugan de Shadow, escupió una saliva de color negro contra los ojos de Demonder, pero el lo desvió con su brazo.

-¿Qué te parece? Esos bakugan si que son fuertes-dijo Tenaya.

-Si, pero siguen siendo basuras-dijo Arturina-creo que es nuestro turno de atacar-.

-Hagámoslo-dijo Tenaya sonriendo divertida.

Las dos hermanas ya se preparaban para lanzar un ataque, cuando la reina hablo.

-¡Suficiente!-grito y todos sus súbditos la miraron-por hoy ya es bastante, volvamos a Baranoia-algunos de sus siervos, como Miaxx y Shifter, se quedaron paralizados al escuchar aquella orden-dejémoslos descansar por ahora, después de todo, no sería divertido destruirlos con tanta facilidad-Xanadu sonreía de manera divertida, aunque su sonrisa producía miedo.

De esa forma, las naves de combate y aquellas que transportaban a los prisioneros regresaron al Némesis, mientras los miembros del comando sigma subían a sus bakugan y se elevaban hasta la altura de la reina, seguidos por las princesas.

-No lo entiendo alteza ¿Por qué quiere que nos retiremos?-pregunto Zero.

-Tengo mis razones-parecía que esa era la frase favorita de la reina, solo tenía sus razones y nada más, pero Benag lo sospecho.

-¿Tiene algo que ver con el origen de Serpentera?-pregunto suspicaz y la reina solo sonrió.

Finalmente entraron al Némesis y se dirigieron a la cabina de mando, donde los esperaba el profesor Clay, Xanadu se sentó en la silla de mando.

-Llévanos a casa Clay-ordeno, mientras un triturador le daba una copa de vino.

-En seguida alteza-Clay preparo todo y la nave se retiro del lugar, aunque uno de los bakugan estaba extremadamente pensativo.

-Drago, ahora que sabes la verdad, será muy divertido enfrentarte-dijo Serpentera muy contento.

**Más tarde…..**

Los peleadores se habían reunido, habían pasado al menos 15 minutos desde que los baranoianos se retiraron, Ren tenía el hombro dislocado, por lo que tuvieron que vendárselo y aunque la caída había sido dura, Dan salió ileso, salvo por un tremendo golpe que recibió en su brazo derecho, pero no era nada serio.

Cuando las cosas parecieron calmarse, prosiguieron a presentarse, Niah de presento ante Dan y los otros, diciendo que era un honor conocer al peleador número uno del mundo.

-Gracias, me dijeron que fuiste de mucha ayuda en la batalla-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Se hace lo que se puede-respondió Niah con sinceridad.

Una vez que Niah se presento, prosiguieron a presentar a los nuevos bakugan, Infernus, Freeza, Raviel, Neo y Uria, quienes fueron recibidos como si ya los conocieran.

En cuanto a la Sra. Kuso, en cuanto el peligro pasó, salto a abrazar a su hijo, ya que durante la batalla había estado extremadamente preocupada, lo abrazaba y besaba repetidamente, mientras Dan se sentía avergonzado.

Pero aunque la reunión era un momento para relajarse, Drago estaba muy pensativo, algo que noto Helios.

-¿Te pasa algo Drago?-pregunto atrayendo la atención de todos.

-Creo que la situación es más peligrosa de lo que pensamos-dijo Drago preocupado.

-¿De que hablas Drago?-pregunto Dan inquieto.

Drago suspiro, mientras la preocupación llenaba su cuerpo, algo que comenzó a preocupar a los otros bakugan y peleadores.

-Se trata de Serpentera, creo…que es más peligroso de lo que pensamos-.

-¿Por qué lo dices?-pregunto Ingram.

-Porque Serpentera…-Drago no sabía si continuar o no, después de todo, la noticia lo dejo impactado a él y no sabía como reaccionaría los otros bakugan, sobretodo aquellos que provenían de Nueva Vestroia.

-Drago, no la hagas de emoción y dinos que pasa-dijo Elfin.

-Muy bien, tienen todo el derecho a saberlo, después de todo, ustedes son bakugan y Dan-Drago miro a los peleadores-ustedes deben saber a que nos estamos enfrentando esta vez-.

-Drago, me estas comenzando a asustar-dijo Dan muy preocupado.

-No es para menos, ya que yo también lo estoy-Drago decidió no dar más rodeos-escuchen bien, porque solo lo diré una vez, Serpentera, el bakugan máximo, es el hijo de…..-Drago tuvo problemas para pronunciar el nombre, ya que después de lo que había pasado, los bakugan juraron nunca volver a mencionarlo-de…Dark Specter-.

Al oír esa noticia, todos los bakugan, incluyendo a los provenientes de Neathia, Gundalia y los 4 nuevos, se quedaron estáticos, mientras temblaban, aun en forma de esfera.

-¿Es una broma? ¡Dime que es una broma Drago!-suplico Elfin asustada.

-Me temo que no-.

Aunque los bakugan estaban aterrados, en el rostro de los peleadores solo había una expresión: confusión total.

-¿Dark Specter?-musito Dan algo confundido y preocupado por la reacción de sus bakugan.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 13, espero les haya gustado, Drago y Serpentera tuvieron su primer combate, pero ahora los bakugan saben el origen de ese terrible enemigo ¿Quién será Dark Specter? ¿Por qué los bakugan le tienen tanto miedo? Todo eso y más se resolverá en el siguiente capítulo, no se lo pierdan._

**Toaneo07: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten y me da gusto que ya vayan a arreglar tu computadora, espero que quede bien, por cierto, se acerca el momento en que conocerás a Lena, ya decidí como será su primer encuentro, pero primero deberán escuchar la historia del origen de Serpentera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_por el momento no necesito más información, pero si la requiero te lo haré saber y ten por seguro que te emparejare con alguien, te voy a dar la lista de las parejas principales para que te des una idea de que chicos quedan:_

_Dan y Mira._

_Keith y Mylene._

_Shun y Fabia._

_Ace y Julie._

_Zero y Lena._

_Ren y Zenet._

_Esas son las que tengo hasta ahora, creo que quedan Klaus, Baron, Volt, Lync, Shadow, Jessie Mason y Billy._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9125: **_bueno, aunque en este capítulo se centro más en la batalla entre Drago y Serpentera, espero te haya gustado, en el siguiente se conocerá la historia del origen de Serpentera y de su misterioso padre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, ya que los baranoianos se llevaron a la gente que han capturado y en el próximo capítulo harás tu aparición, respecto a tu pregunta, aun no he decidido ¿a quien deseas enfrentar? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_me gustaba tu sobrenombre, pero tienes razón, este es un poco más corto y bien por ti, yo tampoco tomo ni fumo, aunque muchos me han insistido que lo haga, pero siempre les digo no jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes….. **_


	14. Revelacion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la hora de la verdad llego, Drago y los otros bakugan revelaran el secreto más oscuro de los bakugan, aquel que deshonro a todos los bakugan y por eso prefirieron nunca volver a mencionarlo, mientras Xanadu planea su siguiente jugada y esta incluye al general Zero y a un peleador desconocido._

_Y ahora el capítulo 14._

**Cap. 14 Revelación.**

**Baranoia….**

Las naves donde estaban los prisioneros aterrizaron y los soldados sacaron a sus prisioneros, obligándolos a dirigirse al palacio, donde los encerrarían y después servirían para los experimentos del profesor Clay.

-¡Muévanse!-ordeno un testa naranja, mientras pateaba a un hombre, que por su ropa, se adivinaba que era millonario.

-¡Sigan caminando! Pronto la reina Xanadu decidirá su destino-dijo otro testa naranja.

Desde las plataformas, Omega y Miaxx miraban lo que pasaba, cada una con un pensamiento diferente, Omega miraba lo que pasaba con desaprobación, mientras Miaxx sonreía de manera burlona.

-Que débiles son los orgánicos, débiles y patéticos-dijo entre risas.

-No es honorable tratar así a quienes no pueden defenderse-.

-Por una vez en tu vida no seas una aburrida, honestamente Omega, ese código de honor tuyo no sirve en la guerra-.

Antes de que Omega hablara, alguien se le adelanto, pero lo hizo en su defensa-No te atrevas a insultar a la maestra-dijo Zero, apareciendo junto con Crunch y Shifter.

-Solo digo la verdad, eso no es insulto-replico Miaxx.

-Debería…-Zero iba a sacar su espada cuando Omega lo detuvo.

-No tengas una batalla que no valga la pena-le recordó y Zero asintió.

-¿Qué no valga la pena? ¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Miaxx, pero Omega no contesto, fue cuando Shifter tomo la palabra.

-Que extraño-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Crunch.

-Entre los prisioneros hay peleadores bakugan…-.

-Si y que-dijo Miaxx molesta-los soldados capturaron a muchos orgánicos en el ataque, no entiendo cual sea la preocupación por capturar a unos cuantos peleadores terrestres-.

-No es eso, todos ellos tienen un nivel de 700G o menos, pero hay uno que tiene un nivel de 1000G-.

-¿Qué?-Omega observo al chico que Shifter miraba y con su rastreador vio el nivel de su bakugan-tienes razón y por lo que se ve es un peleador pyrus-.

-Creo que esto le podría interesar a la reina-dijo Miaxx contenta, en ese momento, un quantron se acerco.

-Disculpe general Zero, la reina solicita su presencia en el salón del trono-.

-Iré en seguida-mirando a Miaxx con expresión burlesca-parece que al final seré yo quien le de la noticia-dijo retirándose.

-Sonríe mientras puedas Zero, sonríe mientras puedas-dijo Miaxx apretando los dientes.

De esa forma, los soldados continuaron llevando a sus prisioneros a los calabozos, donde esperarían que Xanadu decidiera que hacer con ellos.

**Tierra….**

La ciudad entera había sufrido muchos daños, solo unas pocas casa y edificios tuvieron suerte de no ser destruidos, entre ellos estaba la casa de Dan y de Marucho, la cual se podría considerar el edificio más afortunado, ya que su tamaño lo hacía un blanco fácil.

Después de que los bakugan se recuperaran de la sorpresa, Dan y los otros se dirigieron a la casa de Marucho, junto con la Sra. Kuso, quien se mostro más tranquila después de saber que su esposo también estaba bien, y la nueva peleadora, Niah Moon, quien llamo la atención de algunos peleadores. Ahora estaban reunidos en la sala, solo faltaba uno y era un bakugan, el de Shadow.

-¿Dónde se habrá metido Uria?-pregunto buscándolo por todas partes.

-Aquí estoy-Uria apareció en la puerta llevando consigo un paquete de galletas, descendió hasta una mesa, la abrió y de alguna manera, comenzó a comer.

-¿Fuiste a buscar galletas?-cuestionó Shadow incrédulo.

-¿Qué? Tengo hambre-.

Mylene volteo a ver a Freeza pidiendo una explicación, la pequeña bakugan solo suspiro y miro a sus otros compañeros.

-Uria es un bakugan valiente y fuerte a la hora de pelear-explico Freeza.

-Pero la mayor parte del tiempo es un holgazán al que solo le interesa comer-agrego Neo.

-No sabía que los bakugan pudieran comer en su forma de esfera-dijo Julie confundida.

-No es que lo necesitemos realmente, pero podríamos si quisiéramos-explico Gorem.

-Pero en el caso de Uria es diferente, creo que es el único bakugan que pasa casi todo el día comiendo-dijo Raviel.

-¿Los Prime me dieron un bakugan glotón?-exclamo Shadow con enojo.

-Ya basta-dijo Keith-no podemos perder el tiempo-.

-Keith tiene razón-dijo Dan-Drago, nos ibas a contar sobre ese tal Dark Specter ¿Quién es él y porque le tienen tanto miedo?-.

-No es que le tengamos miedo Dan-dijo Drago-es solo que….nunca creímos que tendríamos que volver a hablar sobre él, no después de todo lo que hizo-.

-Porque no empiezan desde el principio-sugirió Mira.

-Muy bien, lo primero que deben saber es que Dark Specter fue alguna vez el rey de todos los bakugan, el más sabio, fuerte, valiente, entre otras cosas….-.

-FLASHBACK-

Un bakugan de color negro con detalles rojos apareció, llevaba una armadura con la forma de un dragón, poseía cola y alas, su casco tenía dos cuernos largos y filos (Nota: como los de Freezer en su segunda forma), sus ojos eran rojos y su pecho brillaba con las energías de los 6 atributos.

**Drago POV…..**

Sucedió hace muchos años, antes que yo y cualquiera de nosotros, incluso antes de que los 6 antiguos guerreros salvaran Vestroia, su nombre era Dark Specter gobernaba a Vestroia con justicia, era un bakugan extremadamente sabio, el cual siempre prefería resolver los conflictos hablando y no luchando, desafortunadamente, un gran poder muchas veces corrompe y eso fue lo que le paso.

Su justo reinado se acabo y Dark Specter comenzó a gobernar con tiranía, debido a su terrible poder, ningún bakugan podía detenerlo, pero, su hambre de poder era tal, que hasta sus tenientes más leales se rebelaron contra él, pero ninguno estaba a la altura de su poder.

Dark Specter sometió a muchos bakugan y los obligó a hacer cosas horribles, como exterminar a aquellos que se le opusieran, usaba los poderes de núcleo de infinidad y el núcleo silente para traer desgracias a Vestroia, pero su mayor objetivo era esclavizar al universo usando los poderes del orbe sagrado de Neathia.

Los antiguos tenientes de Dark Specter trataron de detenerlo, pero su poder era demasiado grande para que ellos lo detuvieran.

(Suspiro)

Justo cuando todo se creía perdido, ocurrió un milagro.

**Fin POV…**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Unos misteriosos guerreros llegaron de otra dimensión y ayudaron a los tenientes a derrotar al rey-.

-¿Misteriosos guerreros?-Marucho se quedo pensando-¿acaso eran terrícolas?-.

-No-negó Elfin saltando.

-¿Entonces eran Vestal?-pregunto Baron.

-Tampoco-volvió a negar Elfin saltando de nuevo.

-¿Acaso eran neathianos?-pregunto Fabia.

-Siguen equivocándose-dijo Elfin de nuevo.

-¡Debieron ser gundaliandos! ¡Que emoción!-grito Zenet.

-Menos-.

-Ya basta Elfin-dijo Marucho.

-De todos modos Elfin tiene razón-intervino Tigrerra-esos extraños no eran de la Tierra, ni de ninguno de sus mundos-.

-Eran seres que salieron de la nada y usaron un poder misterioso para derrotar al rey-explico Helios.

-Eran sujetos misteriosos que después de derrotar al rey se fueron de Vestroia antigua-dijo Wilda.

-¿Así nada más?-pregunto Ace algo confundido y Percival asintió-es muy extraño-.

Shun, como siempre, estaba muy pensativo-Me pregunto si….-.

-¿Ocurre algo Shun?-pregunto Ingram.

-Solo pensaba-dijo en voz alta llamando la atención de todos-que tal si esos guerreros que ayudaron a derrotar al rey hubieran sido los Prime-.

-¿En que te basas para pensar eso?-pregunto Keith, aunque él también lo había pensado así.

-Bueno, sabemos que los Prime existieron hace muchos años y que usaban la Matrix para el bien, pero tuvieron que esconderla y a toda Baranoia después de que alguien tratara de robársela ¿y si ese individuo hubiera sido Dark Specter?-.

-¡Eso tendría sentido!-dijo Drago-ya que los únicos que vieron a esos misteriosos guerreros fueron los tenientes y aseguraban que eran guerreros de metal-.

-¿Guerreros de metal?-Marucho se quedo pensando-si, definitivamente debieron ser los Prime-.

-Entonces ¿los Prime ayudaron a derrotar al rey de los bakugan?-pregunto Mira asombrada.

-Por favor Mira, no lo llames así, él dejo de ser nuestro rey hace muchos años-dijo Wilda.

-Lo siento-.

-Pero, si Dark Specter fue derrotado ¿Qué tiene que ver Serpentera en todo esto?-pregunto Dan.

-Esa es la parte de la historia que quedo en un verdadero misterio….-comento Drago.

-FLASHBACK-

**Drago POV….**

A Dark Specter ya no le importaba nada, solo llevar a cabo sus malvados planes, sus tenientes lo desafiaron y si nuestra teoría es correcta, los Prime también.

Lo último que los bakugan supieron sobre el rey, fue que había sido derrotado por esos misteriosos guerreros, quienes usaron algo extremadamente poderoso contra él.

De esa forma derrotaron a Dark Specter, pero los daños que había hecho eran demasiados, los bakugan nos sentimos terrible porque nuestro propio rey hizo que decidimos nunca más volver a mencionar su nombre ni nada de lo que paso.

Pero, se creía que antes de morir, Dark Specter lanzo una esfera bakugan a través de un vórtice interdimensional y uno de los tenientes juraba que lo había escuchado decir:

"_Hijo mío, debes vengar la muerte de tu padre, restaura el honor de nuestra familia y destruye a los bakugan traidores y a esos guerreros de otra dimensión"._

Fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que su cuerpo exploto, acabando con su cruel reinado, en cuanto al hijo de Dark Specter, los tenientes lo buscaron por mucho tiempo, pero al no encontrarlo, creyeron que todo eso sobre un hijo fue un cuento, que ingenuos fuimos.

**Fin POV….**

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Pero, si nadie encontró a su supuesto hijo ¿Cómo pueden estar seguros de que es Serpentera?-pregunto Runo.

-Porque él tiene la misma aura maligna que solía tener su padre, además, es muy extraño que se trate de un bakugan que vive de dos atributos en vez de uno, nunca oí algo parecido-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de Demonder y Hexuba?-pregunto Mylene-ellos también viven de dos atributos-.

-No estoy seguro, para mí eso es nuevo-.

-Creo saber que fue lo que paso-dijo Keith-tal vez Xanadu copio el ADN de Serpentera para crear a esos dos bakugan y les dio los poderes del fuego, viento, tierra y agua-.

-Es lo más probable-dijo Fabia-después de todo, Kasarina hizo lo mismo para evolucionar a Phantom Darakh.

-Copiaron mi código de ADN para hacer que Darakh evolucionara antes de nuestra batalla final-explico Drago a los otros bakugan, excepto a Aranaut, pues él estuvo presente cuando sucedió.

Dan apretó los puños-Rayos, esto se ha puesto más complicado, pero, aunque Serpentera diga que es el heredero al trono de Nueva Vestroia ¿ustedes que opinan al respecto?-.

-¡Por supuesto que no!-rugió Helios ofendido.

-¡Nosotros nunca lo aceptaríamos como rey y menos después de todo lo que hizo su padre!-replico Elfin.

-Tranquilos, solo preguntaba-dijo Dan avergonzado.

-No te preocupes Dan, después de todo, ustedes no sabían nada al respecto-dijo Drago-lo que aun no entiendo es como fue que Serpentera termino en las manos de Xanadu si su padre fue derrotado hace miles de años-.

-Tal vez el tiempo transcurre diferente en los túneles interdimensionales-dijo Marucho.

-Es lo más probable, quizás cuando Serpentera fue lanzado a ese túnel, el tiempo siguió su curso en los demás mundos, ocurriendo la gran guerra entre Optimus Prime y Megatron, los distintos reyes que hubieron en Baranoia hasta la reina Alfa, quien era la madre de Xanadu-dijo Keith.

-Y Primus nos conto que Xanadu encontró a Serpentera cuando apenas tenía 21 años-dijo Escarlata.

-Vaya, el mal y el mal se reunieron en un mismo lugar, me da escalofríos solo de pensarlos-dijo Isis.

-Bueno, ya sabemos de donde vienen Serpentera, Demonder y Hexuba, pero eso no explica porque se retiraron cuando atacaron la Tierra-dijo Billy.

-Es una estrategia-intervino la Sra. Kuso y todas las miradas se depositaron sobre ella-una estrategia, en la cual un bando tiene toda la ventaja en una guerra, pero antes de acabar con ellos, aun sabiendo que pueden hacerlos, les dan la oportunidad de recuperarse, ya sea para tener una batalla más emocionante o para llenar los corazones de sus enemigos con miedo, ya que ellos saben que no podrán derrotarlos-.

-Conociendo a Xanadu, diría que son ambas opciones-dijo Escarlata-ella disfruta de las batallas, pero al mismo tiempo de llenar el corazón de sus enemigos con terror, mirar los rostros de agonía de sus enemigos, quienes fracasaron miserablemente al intentar detenerla, ella es así-.

-Creo que hay algo más en todo eso-dijo Dan-cuando Drago y yo los enfrentamos, Xanadu dijo que eso era una prueba, además de que quería asegurarse de algo-.

-Creo que Xanadu aun quería ver que tan poderosos somos ahora que tenemos la Matrix-dijo Percival.

-Supongo que también quería asegurarse de que era Drago quien tenía la parte más importante de la Matrix, aquella que puede volver a unir los fragmentos-dijo Ingram.

-Para de esa forma planear mejor su siguiente jugada-dijo Keith.

-Supongo que tendremos que tener mucho cuidado ahora que sabemos lo que planea-dijo Ren.

-Bien, si Xanadu quiere pelea adelante, no le tenemos miedo, le enseñaremos a esa loca y a sus maquinas de que están hechos los peleadores-dijo Dan, siempre tan entusiasta.

-Dan-Mira miro a Dan con admiración y otro sentimiento, algo que Mylene noto y también la Sra. Kuso, pero las dos guardaron silencio.

-Pero antes, sugiero planear nuestras defensas-dijo Lena.

-Estoy de acuerdo-intervino Marucho-Xanadu invadió nuestra ciudad porque nosotros nos encontrábamos aquí, pero podría invadir cualquier otro lugar en cualquier momento, creo que lo mejor será dividirnos en las 4 esquinas de la Tierra-.

-Pero ¿eso no nos dejaría más vulnerables?-pregunto Elfin.

-No te preocupes, no nos derrotaran tan fácilmente-dijo Dan.

-Opino que Elfin tiene razón-dijo Shun.

-¿A que te refieres Shun?-pregunto Fabia.

-Bueno, hasta ahora no hemos podido controlar al 100% el poder de la Matrix y eso es una gran desventaja, no olviden que cuando Fabia y yo peleamos contra Omega y Crunch, apenas pudimos con ellos, Xanadu es mucho más poderosa y peligrosa que ellos, y por lo que nos acaban de contar, Serpentera es un bakugan en extremo peligroso, no me malinterpreten, no tengo miedo, solo creo que sería una irresponsabilidad que nosotros 7 nos separáramos sin haber dominado el poder de la Matrix-.

-¡Rayos Shun! Tienes razón, como siempre-dijo Dan decaído.

-Pero tampoco podemos dejar desprotegido el resto del mundo, sería algo muy fácil para Xanadu destruirlo-dijo Runo.

-También es cierto, pero ¿Qué podemos hacer?-pregunto Dan algo confundido.

-Que les parece esto-intervino Keith-los 7 nos quedamos aquí para entrenar y de esa manera poder dominar el poder de la Matrix, mientras Gus y los otros van a las distintas partes del mundo para protegerlo-.

-Es una buena idea-dijo Dan.

-Pero, mientras nosotros entrenamos, Xanadu podría tomarnos con la guardia baja, necesitamos que algunos peleadores se queden con nosotros-dijo Ace.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Mylene, lo que impresiono a todos, menos a Keith.

-Yo también me quedo-dijo Lena acomodándose su lentes.

-También me quedare yo-dijo Ren-la energía prohibida de Linehalt podría ser de mucha utilidad-.

-¡Si Ren se queda yo también!-grito Zenet.

-Bueno, entonces yo también me quedare-dijo Julie-después de todo, también necesitan comer-.

-No podemos quedarnos todos-dijo Escarlata-así que yo iré a otro lugar para protegerlo-.

-Iré contigo-dijo Volt-necesito un poco de acción-.

-Como quieras-dijo Escarlata.

-Bueno, creo que debemos organizaron bien-dijo Marucho y de esa forma, pasaron la el resto de la tarde planeando su estrategia de separación.

Dan, Keith, Mira, Fabia, Ace, Shun y Marucho se quedarían a entrenar como lo habían planeado, siendo auxiliados por Mylene, Lena, Ren, Zenet y Julie, lo que vendría siendo el equipo 1.

Volt, Lync, Escarlata, Gus y Alice serían el equipo 2, lo que los haría partir a otro lado.

Shadow, Isis, Baron, Runo, Komba y Linus serían el equipo 3, también irían a otro lugar.

Finalmente, Niah, Klaus (a quien verían en otro lado), Chan Lee, Billy, Mason y Jessie serían el equipo 4.

-Bien, entonces de esa manera nos dividiremos-dijo Marucho satisfecho.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, Xanadu podría atacar en cualquier momento-dijo Keith.

-Primero tendrían que hablar con sus padres y explicarles la situación-dijo la Sra. Kuso.

-Tienes razón mamá-reconoció Dan.

-Bueno, creo que podemos hacerlo ahora que tenemos tiempo-dijo Runo-estoy segura de que lo entenderá-.

-Pues adelante-dijo Keith-mientras más tiempo perdamos, más vulnerables seremos-.

-Pues entonces ¡Comencemos a entrenar!-grito Dan siempre entusiasta.

La planeación estaba hecha, cada equipo partiría dentro de una semana a distintos rincones de la Tierra, Marucho informaría a todos los peleadores alrededor del mundo para que se mantengan alerta, pero siempre les daba la advertencia de no enfrentarse a los generales y mucho menos a la reina y sus hijas.

Parecía que el ejército de la Tierra estaba listo, pero Baranoia es el imperio más poderoso de todos por algo.

**Baranoia….**

Xanadu ya le había explicado su plan al general Zero, quien en un principio se quedo asombrado de lo que le pedía, pero después pensó que sería un estupendo plan, sobretodo después de que….

-En lo personal me parece brillante, pero me gustaría escuchar su opinión general-dijo Xanadu con frialdad.

-Es una genio alteza-.

-Lo se-.

Las puertas se abrieron y el general Benag apareció-Mi reina, le traigo al peleador que me pidió-.

-Muy bien, hágalo pasar-.

-Como ordene-.

Los cogs aparecieron sujetando a un muchacho de cabello negro, usaba una playera de color rojo con jeans negros y unos zapatos deportivos negros con detalles rojos, a su lado tenían también a un bakugan.

-Vaya, tienes muchas energía humano-.

El chico miro a la reina con rabia-¿Quién es usted? ¿Dónde esta mi hermana?-.

-Relájate, ella esta bien y así seguirá, mientras hagas lo que digo-.

-¿Y que quiere de mi?-.

-Quiero que tú y tú querido compañero bakugan Ragnaros, me hagan un favor, quiero que destruyan a los peleadores por mí-.

-¿Qué? ¡Nunca! Yo los admiro mucho y jamás haría algo para herirlos-.

-Admirables sentimientos, pero no creo que sepas en que situación estas, si te rehúsas a hacer lo que te ordeno, bueno, puede que tu hermana no duré más de un día aquí-.

-¿Qué? No…..no se atrevería-.

-¿Quieres arriesgarte?-.

El muchacho abrió sus ojos con miedo, el cual aumento al ver que su captora no bromeaba, mientras sus hijas solo sonreían divertidas, agacho la cabeza y con tono resignado.

-Muy…bien, lo haré-.

-Maravilloso, entonces estarás bajo el mando del general Zero, quien también ya tiene su misión, ahora váyanse y háganme feliz-dijo pellizcando la mejilla del chico, quien solo la miro con odio.

Zero y el muchacho abandonaron el salón del trono, seguidos por sus bakugan, fue cuando Serpentera tomo la palabra.

-Siempre supe que algún día Ragnaros pagaría por traicionar a mi padre, pero me sorprende que haya llegado a las manos de un humano-.

-Es una larga historia, que te contare después-dijo Xanadu-por ahora, solo disfrutemos del espectáculo que pronto disfrutaremos, un humano que traiciona a su propio planeta y lo entrega al glorioso imperio de las maquinas-Xanadu comenzó a reírse con maldad, mientras en el ascensor, aquel chico apretaba los puños, mientras lloraba lleno de humillación.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 14, ahora todos saben sobre Dark Specter y como deshonro a los bakugan, pero ahora, los baranoianos usaran a un humano para sus malévolos planes y Xanadu envió a Zero a una misión que podría poner en peligro a los peleadores, quienes se han dividido en varios grupos._

_El próximo capítulo lo subiré esta noche, así es, esta noche, no se lo pierdan._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por el dato, en cuanto pueda la checare ya que ahora estoy en un trabajo de la escuela como para estar viendo otras páginas que no sean esta o youtube jeje, en fin, desde que vi la pareja en tu fic me pareció interesante y pensé que sería divertido ponerlos juntos, una pregunta ¿Cuándo continuara la segunda parte? Quedo muy emocionante con la pelea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_gracias por la explicación y te deseo suerte, aunque estoy algo confundido, primero me decías que si reprobabas te castigarías, pero en la última parte parecía que ya te habían reprobado y tenías que repetir año, al menos eso me pareció, en fin, de todos modos te deseo mucha suerte pase lo que pase. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bien, al fin das la cara, aunque como no me diste mucha información sobre tu físico, un error también mío por no decirte, tuve que inventarlo un poco, espero no sea problema, en fin, te enfrentaras a Fabia, aunque lo más que puedo prometer es un empate, ya que Aranaut tiene el poder de la Matrix y eso no es fácil de vencer, espero no sea inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias por el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_gracias por esas palabras y no te preocupes, lo importante es que comenten, aunque sea tarde, no importa, en fin, te confieso que al principio no me gustaba mucho la serie de bakugan, le empecé a agarrar gusto durante la saga de los vexos, aunque los villanos no me han convencido mucho, excepto el último, el emperador Barodius. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, Niah es el OC de una lectora que se identifica como Infinita (a quien le deseo una pronta recuperación), pero ya estoy planeando su historia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_me da mucha pena leer eso, espero que te mejores pronto y esta vez definitivamente amiga mía, entonces ¿quieres que te empareje con Jessie o tienes otra opción? Es curioso, yo también había pensado en Jessie en primer lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice, Ani Teen lyoko e Infinita (recupérate pronto), junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo97, Zeus Nanashi No Gombee y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….esta noche….**_


	15. Entrenamiento y desafios

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, mientras los peleadores entrenan duramente, Lena conocerá a un misterioso chico que le llamara la atención mucho y Fabia será retada a pelear contra un peleador cuyo bakugan estuvo presente en el derrocamiento de Dark Specter._

_Y ahora el capítulo 15._

**Cap. 15 Entrenamientos y desafíos.**

**Baranoia…**

Zero y el otro muchacho se preparaban para partir a la Tierra, mientras el chico agachaba la cabeza pensando en su hermana.

-Descuida, tu hermana estará bien-dijo Zero.

-¿Cómo puedo confiar en esa malvada? Es más ¿Cómo puedo confiar en ti?-cuestiono el muchacho.

-Porque tú hermana estará bajo la protección de mi maestra, la general Omega y puedo asegurarte que ella se encargara de cuidarla-.

-¿Por qué lo aseguras?-.

-Porque mi maestra es la única con un código de honor lo bastante fuerte como para lastimar a una indefensa niña, ahora dime ¿Cuál es tu nombre?-.

-Anduim Rein-.

-Bien, Anduim Rein, mientras cumplas con tu parte del trato tu hermana estará bien-.

-No te creo-.

-Que lo hagas o no es tu problema, no mío-dijo Zero-ahora prepárate, tenemos que partir a la Tierra-.

Entraron en la cabina donde estaban las maquinas de teletransportación, donde se encontraron con Miaxx.

-Vaya Zero, parece que la reina te ha convertido en una niñera-dijo con burla.

-No diría eso si fuera tú-dijo Zero-después de todo, no pudiste vencer a un niño-.

-Cuida tu lenguaje, no importa que seas un Cyborg, para mí eres tan repugnante como los humanos, vestal, neathianos y gundalianos-.

-Vaya, vaya, parece que no puede tolerar una pequeña broma-.

En ese momento, tres trituradores aparecieron, listos para ir a la Tierra con Zero, algo que extraño a Miaxx.

-¿Para que quieres a los trituradores?-.

-Esa es cosa mía-dijo Zero y junto con Anduim y los trituradores se teletransportaron a la Tierra.

-Que insolente-dijo Batiza.

-Descuida, muy pronto nos desharemos de él, aunque este bajo la protección de Omega-declaro Miaxx con un brillo siniestro en sus ojos.

**Tierra…**

Había un gran estruendo en la casa de Marucho, los 7 peladores que fueron escogidos por la Matrix se encontraban entrenando en la antigua versión del interespacio, aquella que había sido creada originalmente para servir como cede de los entrenamientos de los peleadores, por supuesto que hubieron preguntas sobre como fue que el interespacio había sido reconstruido.

-No precisamente, esta es la versión antigua, la que cree con el fin de servir como lugar de entrenamiento, durante la batalla con los vexos, la que Xanadu absorbió fue la versión nueva, aquella que Ren me ayudo a crear-les había explicado Marucho a sus amigos.

Ahora, Drago y Helios estaban en un combate de dragones, aquello era como en los viejos tiempos, habían dicho algunos, cosa que divirtió al grupo, el cual solo era el equipo uno, ya que los otros tres equipos habían partido a sus distintas misiones, aunque antes de irse, Marucho le dio a cada uno un aparato para comunicarse y les dio provisiones suficientes para un año entero, a veces era muy bueno ser rico.

La ciudad aun estaba en reparación, la mayoría de los negocios fueron destruidos y mucha gente decidió abandonar la ciudad, con la ingenua creencia de que aquellos invasores no los encontrarían si se marchaban, desconocían por completo que Baranoia buscaba destruir la Tierra por completo.

En solo ese día hubo un saldo de 900 muertos y varias desapariciones, que como los peleadores dedujeron, fueron capturados por los baranoianos, muchas familias lloraban a sus muertos y desaparecidos, los que fueron testigos de la batalla de los bakugan, le suplicaron a Dan y a los otros que por favor rescataran a sus seres amados, Dan les juro que así lo haría, pero primero debían perfeccionar el nuevo poder que les había sido confiado y no era una tarea fácil.

-¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama máxima!-.

Drago y Helios atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus dos grandes poderes chocaron y generaron una gran explosión que sacudió el lugar devolviéndolos volvieron a sus formas de esfera y acabando con la fuerza vital de sus compañeros.

-Empate otra vez-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Tranquilízate Dan, recuerda que solo es un entrenamiento-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón amigo-dijo Dan, mientras Keith se acercaba a Mylene, quien había analizado la pelea con un aparato vestal.

-¿Qué tal nos fue Mylene?-.

-Bueno….solo han podido usar el 15% del poder de la Matrix-.

-¿Qué? ¿Todavía? ¡Pero si llevamos horas entrenando y aun no hemos pasado de ese porcentaje!-exclamo Dan.

-¿Estas segura que el aparato funciona bien Mylene?-pregunto Mira.

-Ya lo revise más de 10 veces y funciona perfectamente-.

-Eso quiere decir que seguimos pasando algo por alto-dijo Drago.

-Los Prime dijeron que cuanto más sepamos sobre este poder más poderosos se volverán-les recordó Shun.

-Me pregunto a que se referirían-dijo Fabia.

-¿Por qué todos los sabios con los que nos encontramos tienen que hablar de un modo tan extraño?-cuestiono Dan al cielo.

-Supongo que las cosas más importantes deben aprenderse y no exigirse-dijo Drago.

-Pero creo que exageran-dijo Dan algo molesto.

-Ya cálmate Dan-dijo Drago.

-Entonces ¿Qué hacemos?-pregunto Ace confundido.

-Eso mismo quisiera saber yo-respondió Keith sin saber como resolver ese enigma que tenían.

-Bueno ¿Qué les parece si vamos a comer algo?-sugirió Elfin-hemos estado aquí por toda la mañana-.

-Si, creo que nos merecemos un poco de descanso-dijo Mira.

-Bien, avisare en la cocina de inmediato-dijo Marucho.

Lena solo se puso los lentes y cuando salieron del interespacio se dirigió hacia la salida, siendo Zenet quien lo notara.

-¿A dónde vas Lena?-.

-Quiero dar un paseo, sola-puso énfasis en la última palabra y Zenet asintió, así que Lena abandono la casa de Marucho, debía admitirlo, era tan grande como el palacio de Gundalia y Neathia.

-El objetivo ya salió, prepárense-dijo un extraño desde un árbol.

Mientras Lena abandono la casa de Marucho, el resto de los peleadores se preparaba para una gran comida, sobretodo Dan, quien ya estaba casi muerto de hambre y no espero más para encajar el diente en algo delicioso.

-Los humanos son en verdad muy extraños-dijo Drago viéndolos comer.

-Extraños y fascinantes-opino Freeza-aunque es cierto, son muy extraños la mayoría del tiempo-.

Mientras Dan y sus amigos comían, los bakugan comenzaron a hablar sobre Serpentera y como sería su siguiente contraataque contra el hijo de su antiguo rey.

-Debemos planear una forma de defendernos en caso de que Xanadu nos vuelva a hacer una visita-dijo Drago.

-Podríamos utilizar la energía prohibida de Linehalt-sugirió Elfin-por lo que nos contaron es algo extremadamente poderoso-.

-No es recomendable-dijo Linehult-la última vez que intente usar la energía prohibida para acabar con Darakh por poco parto a Neathia a la mitad-.

-Si tan solo supiéramos más del poder que los Prime nos confiaron, el poder de la Matrix es lo único que podría detener a Serpentera-dijo Ingram.

-Pero también es lo único que puede hacerlo un bakugan supremo-dijo Aranaut.

-Creo que Dan tiene razón, los sabios siempre hablan con frases muy confusas-opino Percival.

-Supongo que es cierto-dijo Gorem con algo de pesar.

Al igual que los bakugan, Dan y los otros hablaban sobre que hacer en caso de que Xanadu decidiera atacar de repente.

-Bueno, ya tenemos a nuestros aliados dispersos por el mundo, pero aun no podemos confiarnos, los baronianos son extremadamente poderosos-dijo Marucho.

-Es cierto-dijo Ren tocando su hombro vendado y recordando el golpe de la llama de Serpentera-cuando Serpentera ataco a Linehult, pude sentir el mismo dolor que él sentía, era como si yo hubiera recibido el golpe-.

-Debe ser por la conexión que tienen tu y Linehult-dijo Dan.

-No creo que haya sido solo eso, ya que muy extraño y no les he contado algo, cuando recibí el ataque sentí como si algo absorbiera mi energía, me sentí extremadamente débil-.

-Ren-musito Zenet preocupada.

-Entonces no se que pudo ser, Shun ¿Qué opinas?-pregunto Dan.

Shun se quedo pensando-Bueno, creo que deben ser parte de los poderes oscuros que tiene Serpentera, no olvides que ese bakugan nació del odio de Dark Specter hacia todos aquellos que lo desafiaron-.

-Si, tienes razón-dijo Dan.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Mira.

-Por el momento sugiero que continuemos con el entrenamiento, ya veremos que podemos hacer después-dijo Keith.

-Tienes razón Keith-dijo Mira sonriéndole a su hermano.

-¡Un momento!-intervino Julie-no pueden irse a entrenar sin haber terminado de comer-.

-Tienes razón Julie-dijo Dan sonriendo y comenzó a comer, seguido por sus amigos.

Por el momento, todo estaba tranquilo, pero eso no dura para siempre, ya que después de la calma siempre viene la tormenta y viceversa.

**Baranoia…**

Zero llamo a la reina Xanadu, quien en esos momentos estaba en su propio entrenamiento y por lo tanto, fueron sus hijas quienes atendieron.

-Necesito hablar con la reina de inmediato-pidió Zero.

-Lo siento, pero en estos momentos esta entrenando y ya sabes como se pone si alguien la interrumpe-dijo Tenaya.

-Se trata de la misión que me encomendó-dijo Zero.

-Oh genial-intervino Arturina-¿ya encontraste alguna victima?-.

-Creo que si ¿Qué les parece ella?-en la pantalla apareció Lena, quien continuaba su paseo como si nada.

-¿Esa chica? Pero se ve que es muy lista-dijo Tenaya-¿Qué hay de la otra gundalina? Zenet o que se yo-.

-Ella puede parecer tonta, pero les aseguro princesa, que esa chica no es alguien en quien podamos confiar para obtener información, le recuerdo la poca ayuda que le dio al gundaliano Jill durante el ataque al segundo escudo de Neathia-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Arturina y Tenaya no pudo seguir respondiendo.

-Muy bien, le informaremos a mi madre de tu elección, veremos que le parece, por el momento continúa con el plan como ella lo ordeno-.

-Entendido-.

-Oh y vigila a ese humano que esta contigo-dijo Arturina-no confiamos en ese tonto-.

-Como ordenen-Zero corto la comunicación para volver a su misión, mientras Tenaya y Arturina se quedaban hablando.

-Por cierto ¿A dónde fue madre a entrenar?-pregunto Arturina.

-Al sector 7Q-.

-Pero en ese lugar se esta iniciando una lluvia de meteoritos-.

-Exacto-.

-Vaya, a madre le gusta el peligro en extremo-.

**Sector 7Q….**

Xanadu estaba parada sobre un disco flotante, tenía sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras esperaba que la lluvia de meteoritos empezara, detrás de ella estaba el profesor Clay, quien había ido para poder observar el entrenamiento y darle los resultados a la reina, finalmente los meteoritos llegaron y Xanadu abrió sus ojos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-Serpentera apareció en el espacio rugiendo con ferocidad, al tiempo que blandía sus alas-¡Poder activado: Rayos del caos!-.

Los ojos de Serpentera dispararon un relámpago color negro que destruyo a más de 50 meteoritos, aunque aun quedaban varios más, pero el poder fue tal que dejo paralizado al profesor Clay.

-No puedo….creerlo…-dijo mientras temblaba de miedo-ese bakugan es extremadamente poderoso, ni todos mis bakugan mecánicos podrían haber igualado su poder ¿Qué clase de bakugan es realmente? Y cuando la reina obtenga la Matrix…-Clay abrió los ojos comprendiendo lo que podría pasar si la reina se apoderaba del poder supremo de todo el universo, algo extremadamente terrible.

Por su parte, Xanadu continuaba su entrenamiento-¡Doble poder activado: Garras darkus y haos!-.

Serpentera comenzó a destruir los meteoritos usando solo sus garras, para asombro del profesor Clay, quien solo podía observar atónito, mientras Serpentera….

-Drago, cuando volvamos a vernos, te haré algo mucho peor que a estas rocas, tú y tus amigos desearan nunca haberme conocido-.

**Tierra…**

Lena continuaba paseando, sin darse cuenta de que la venían seguían tres sujetos con gabardina o al menos eso era lo que ella aparentaba, cuando iba a dar la vuelta en una esquina, uno de esos sujetos intento sujetarla, pero ella fue más rápida y lo atrapo.

-¿Qué quieren de mí?-cuestiono poniéndose en guardia.

En seguida, los tres sujetos se quitaron sus gabardinas revelando que no eran humanos, sino…..

-¡Son trituradores!-exclamo Phosphos.

-¡Tenemos que huir!-Lena sujeto a su bakugan y emprendió la huida, pero los trituradores comenzaron a perseguirla y eran extremadamente rápidos, para desgracia de la gundaliana, quien corría lo más rápido que sus piernas le permitían.

Pero para empeorar su suerte, un quantron apareció cerrándole el paso-Quieta gundaliana, la reina Xanadu tiene mucho que discutir contigo-.

Lena comenzó a pelear contra los soldados robóticos de Xanadu, pero la superaban en número y ya casi la dominaban, cuando se creyó perdida, algo pasó, un chico apareció de la nada y pateo a un triturador, quien quedo en el suelo tratando de levantarse.

-Otro orgánico esta interviniendo en asuntos de Baranoia, captúrenlo-ordeno el quantron.

Los dos trituradores que quedaban en pie se lanzaron contra el sujeto, quien se deshizo de ellos con mucha facilidad, pero entonces el quantron se lanzo sobre él sacando su espada, el chico se agacho y lo pateo derribándolo, luego tomo la espada del quantron y le corto la cabeza, todo eso, para asombro de Lena, quien estaba estática y aun en el suelo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-pregunto ofreciéndole la mano para ayudarla a levantarse, Lena observo bien a su salvador, tenía piel morena, su cabello estaba peinado en rasta y como ropa, una chaqueta roja con pantalones negros, pero aunque estaba agradecida, Lena no acepto su ayuda y se levanto sola.

-¿Quién rayos eres tu?-pregunto con frialdad.

El muchacho abrió los ojos indignado-Soy nada menos que quien te salvo la vida-.

-Oye, yo lo tenía todo bajo control-.

-No desde mi punto de vista-.

Lena apretó los dientes y se dispuso a irse, pero Phosphos intervino-No deberías ser tan ruda con él, después de todo nos salvo-.

-¿Tú también?-.

-Escucha, al menos pregúntale su nombre-.

-No tengo que…-.

-¿Cuántas veces te has quejado de que ningún chico se fija en ti por ser tan fría? Ahora un chico viene, te salva y tú ni las gracias le das-.

Lena se quedo en silencio y volteo a ver al chico, quien ya se estaba preparando para irse, finalmente se trago su orgullo y algo de saliva, se acerco al chico y con mucha dificultad…..

-Yo…lo siento….no debí ser tan grosera contigo, después de todo, tú solo me salvaste la vida, gra…..gra…gracias-dijo rápidamente.

-Nos es nada y por cierto, me llamo Han-.

-No te lo pregunte-.

-Pero ibas a hacerlo, además, es de mala educación no decir el nombre del otro ¿no crees?-.

-Bien, me llamo Lena ¿contento?-pregunto fastidiada, ese chico comenzaba a desagradarle mucho y al mismo tiempo….

-Un poco, veo que eres una peleadora bakugan ¿eres buena?-.

-Soy una de las mejores-respondió indignada-¿y quien te crees que eres para hacerme preguntas?-.

-Oye, oye, tranquila, cielos, me recuerdas a una amiga que tengo, cielos, ella también tiene un carácter-.

-¡Si me vas a insultar…..!-.

-Tranquila, te propongo algo ¿Qué te parece si para agradecerme el que te haya salvado el pellejo me invitas algo?-.

-¿Qué? ¡Insolente!-.

-Oye, es lo menos que puedes hacer por la persona que te salvo la vida-.

Lena iba a responderle de una manera que, por si hay niños leyendo el fic, no diré lo que tenía pensado decir, pero Phosphos la detuvo.

-Anda Lena, ahora tienes una oportunidad de salir con un chico, no te hagas del rogar-

Lena suspiro resignada-Muy bien, te invitare solo un café…..-.

-Y un pastel-.

-Y un pastel-.

-Y tú pagas-.

-Yo pago-.

-Y un beso-.

-Y un….. ¡No tientes tu suerte!-.

-Lo siento-dijo Han sonriendo divertido.

Han y Lena se retiraron hacia una cafetería, mientras en un callejón, dos sujetos observaron todo lo que pasaba.

-Bien, la parte primordial del plan funciono, ahora ve y cumple con tu parte del trato o tu hermana pagara las consecuencias-dijo un testa naranja.

-Si, como digas-dijo Anduim resignado y se dirigió hacia la casa de Marucho.

**Casa de Marucho…**

Tras terminar de comer, los peleadores volvieron a sus entrenamientos, aunque cada uno por su lado, mientras los otros entrenaban en el interespacio, Shun y Fabia practicaban sus movimientos de artes marciales, ya habían pasado 30 minutos desde que comenzaron a entrenar y aunque aun les quedaban energías, Shun paró el entrenamiento para ir por unas botellas de agua para cada uno, dejando a Fabia con Aranaut.

-No te había visto tan contenta desde lo de…..-Aranaut no pudo continuar, pero Fabia entendió.

-Lo se, con Shun me siento muy feliz, es como si mi corazón por fin estuviera tranquilo, pero…..-.

-¿Sientes que traicionas al amo Jin?-pregunto Aranaut.

Fabia asintió, pero antes de que Aranaut respondiera, un chico apareció.

-Oye ¿eres miembro de los peleadores verdad?-.

-Si-.

-¿Y tú tienes el poder de la Matrix?-.

-¿Cómo sabes de…..? ¡Eres un aliado de Xanadu!-Anduim hizo un gesto de asco al oír eso, pero tuvo que guardarse su odio y asintió.

-Así es, entrégame la Matrix ahora mismo-.

-¿La quieres? ¡Ven por ella!-grito Fabia sosteniendo a Aranaut.

-Si así lo quieres-dijo Anduim sosteniendo su bakugan-_"por favor, perdónenme, pero no tengo otra opción"-._

Una nueva batalla iba a iniciar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 15, espero les haya gustado, mientras Xanadu y los peleadores entrenan, los siervos de la reina están comenzando con sus siniestros planes y ahora un peleador terrestre ha desafiado a Fabia a una batalla, pero Aranaut se llevara una gran sorpresa al ver el bakugan de ese chico, ya que solía ser uno de los tenientes de Dark Specter._

**Infinita: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y en serio, espero que te mejores pronto y que no sea grave lo que tienes, debió ser un golpe muy duro para que hayas tenido que regresar al hospital, en fin, ten por seguro que te emparejare con Jessie, aunque al principio no lo soportaras por su poesía, de hecho, creo que ni su propio bakugan lo soporta por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, me alegro que te haya gustado esa parte, después de todo, Shadow es el peleador más loco de todos y pensé que su bakugan debería ser algo cómico, por el momento no necesito más información, yo te avisare si requiero de algo nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien y me alegro que no te moleste, ya que después de todo, pelearas contra un heredero de la Matrix y eso no es fácil de vencer, además, tu y tu bakugan pasaran por momentos muy malos con Xanadu, ya que ella no es alguien muy confiable. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_descuida, siempre animo a mis amigos, respondiendo a tu pregunta, lo subí como a la 1:30 pm, adivinare de que película se trataba, el extraño mundo de Jack, si, yo también la estaba viendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita (recupérate pronto) y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo….**_


	16. El teniente bakugan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Fabia se enfrentara a aquel chico que se ve obligado a pelear por la reina, pero el bakugan de ese chico no es alguien desconocido, pues hace tiempo ayudo a derrocar al rey de los bakugan, pero Aranaut tampoco es un debilucho, el poder de la Matrix esta en él._

_Y ahora el capítulo 16._

**Cap. 16 El teniente bakugan.**

-No lo entiendo, se supone que eres un peleador terrestre ¿Por qué peleas por esos monstruos?-cuestiono Fabia.

-Porque no me dejaron opción-replico Anduim.

-¿Qué quieres decir? Tal vez podamos ayudarte-.

-No, nadie pude hacerlo-apretando sus puños-¡Ya deja de hablar y prepárate para pelear! ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

Un bakugan parecido a un golem de piedra apareció, solo que tenía brillos de color rojo y amarillo, dando a entender que se trataba de lava que cubría su cuerpo de piedra, sus ojos eran amarillos y su poder era de 1700G.

-No puedo creerlo, es Ragnaros-dijo Aranaut.

-¿Ragnaros?-pregunto Fabia confundida.

-Fue uno de los tenientes de Dark Specter, él y sus hermanos se unieron a los Prime para derrotar al rey-.

-Pero ahora trabaja para el hijo del ese malvado, creo que su rebelión no duro mucho-.

-Hay algo raro en todo este asunto, Ragnaros fue el primero en rebelarse a Dark Specter, no entiendo como pudo unirse a Serpentera-.

-Vamos a averiguarlo-Fabia tomo a Aranaut-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia los derrotare!-exclamo Aranaut-¿Qué te paso Ragnaros? ¿Cómo justificas servir al hijo del mimos demonio que ayudaste a derrocar?-.

-No es algo que yo quiera hacer, pero no nos dejaron opción-replico Ragnaros.

-Escucha, si se nos unen, les ayudaremos con su problema, sabes que puedes confiar en nosotros-.

-Lo se, tienen el poder de la Matrix, la misma energía que los Prime usaron para derrotar a Dark Specter-.

-Entonces la teoría de Shun fue correcta, realmente los Prime ayudaron a derrotar a ese tirano-dijo Fabia.

-¡Ya basta de platicas! ¡Poder activado: Martillo de magma!-.

La masa corporal de Ragnaros comenzó a aumentar, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2500G y se lanzo contra Aranaut, embistiéndolo y derribándolo.

-No estuvo mal ¡Poder activado: Brillo de luz!-.

Aranaut comenzó a brillar como una estrella y dando un salto le lanzo varios golpes a Ragnaros, quien trataba de resistirlos como pudiera, pero Aranaut era demasiado poderoso gracias al poder de la Matrix.

-¡Resiste Ragnaros! ¡Poder activado: Río de magma!-.

Un río de lava apareció en el campo y Aranaut tuvo que retroceder para evitar quemarse, mientras Ragnaros se sumergía en ese río, el cual comenzó a rodear a Aranaut-.

-¿A dónde se fue?-e Aranaut-.

tuvo que retroceder para evitar quemarse, mientras Ragnaros se sumergia de resistirlos como pudiera, pero Fabia volteaba para todos lados tratando de localizar a ese bakugan.

-¡Ahora Ragnaros! ¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

Ragnaros apareció detrás de Aranaut y le lanzo una poderosa llamarada contra la espalda, el caballero de Neathia trato de resistir ese ataque mortal, pero su espalda quedo muy quemada.

-¡Aranaut!-.

-Descuida princesa…..no fue nada-.

-¡No te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Aranaut! ¡Poder activado: Flecha celestial!-.

Un arco y una flecha blanca aparecieron frente a Aranaut, quien disparo contra Ragnaros dándole en el pecho, lo que lo dejo algo aturdido.

-¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Poder activado: Magna rayo!-.

Aranaut lanzo un rayo de color azul contra Ragnaros, quien no pudo resistir ese ataque y volvió a su forma de esfera, restándole a Anduim fuerza vital hasta el 60%.

-No-.

Fabia recupero a Aranaut-¿Ya te rindes?-.

-Ni lo sueñes-pensando-_"no puedo perder esta batalla, mi hermana cuenta conmigo, no la puedo defraudar"-._

Sin que ninguno lo supiera, cierto bakugan aquos apareció y vio lo que había pasado.

-Oh oh, creo que hay problemas, debo ir a avisarles a Marucho y los otros-dijo entrando en la mansión.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu veía la batalla en compañía de sus hijas, quienes soltaron risas burlonas al ver la caída de Ragnaros.

-¿Y ese bakugan es legendario? Es patético-dijo Tenaya.

-Pero debes reconocer que puso en serios aprietos a Aranaut aun cuando tiene la Matrix-observo Arturina.

Mientras ellas dos hablaban, Xanadu seguía observando la batalla, pero había otra cosa que le interesaba saber.

-Clay, muéstrame donde esta el general Zero-.

-En seguida alteza-Clay hizo algunos ajustes y en la pantalla apareció el peleador pyrus, quien estaba cumpliendo con su misión.

-Bueno, al menos uno de mis siervos esta haciendo su trabajo-.

-¿Qué haremos con el chico si falla, mi reina?-pregunto Serpentera.

-No fallara, después de todo, tenemos a quien más ama en este patético mundo-dijo con maldad.

**Tierra…..**

Lena estaba en un café, en compañía de Han, quien no paraba de hacerle preguntas sobre su manera de pelear.

-No te interesa-.

-Oh vamos, quita esa mirada seria y dame una sonrisita-.

-Ya cumplí con mi parte, te invite algo, ahora me voy de aquí-.

-¿Sabes? Tienes carácter-.

-¿Me estas diciendo enojona?-.

-Yo no dije eso, solo dije que tienes carácter y eso me gusta-.

-Mira, si te vas a…. ¿Qué dijiste?-.

-Que me gusta, las chicas deben tener carácter, no ser unas niñitas malcriadas que se preocupan por la moda y esas tonterías-.

-Debes conocer muchas chicas para pensar eso-.

-No me diré un experto, pero si-.

-Déjame decirte algo, si no fueras un muchacho engreído, me parecerías lindo-.

-Que curioso, a mí me pareces linda con todo y tu frialdad-Lena se sonrojo por eso último, pero aun tenía una pregunta.

-¿Por qué usas un collar y guantes con púas?-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy fanático del rock, es lo mejor que hay, además de las peleas bakugan-.

-¿Rock?-.

-¿Nunca has escuchado el rock?-el silencio de Lena fue toda la respuesta que necesitaba-bueno, ven conmigo y te lo enseñare-.

-No puedo, ya debo irme-.

-¿En serio?-Han puso una cara triste-que lastima, te habrías divertido, pero si ya tienes que irte….-.

-¡No!-dijo Lena rápidamente-creo que si puedo ir contigo un rato-.

-Excelente, entonces, sígueme-Han tomo de la mano a Lena, quien se sonrojo, corrieron por la calle y llegaron hasta una tienda de música, donde Han se dio cuenta de lo que había hecho y soltó la mano de Lena rápidamente-Yo….lo siento, espero no haberte molestado-.

-Descuida-dijo Lena sonrojada.

-Pues…entremos-Han abrió la puerta para que Lena entrara y así paso, mientras Han sentía como sus mejillas se sonrojaban-_"¿Qué me pasa? Tal vez fue un error, cuando vuelva a la base me haré un diagnostico"-._

_-_¿Vienes o que?-pregunto Lena.

-Ya voy-Han entro a la tienda, ninguno lo sabía, pero cierta general había visto todo y ahora sonreía de manera divertida.

-Vaya, vaya, sabía que eras igual de patético que los humanos-.

**Casa de Marucho…**

Dan y los otros habían ingresado al interespacio, donde se iniciaría un nuevo entrenamiento, esta vez, serían Mira vs Ace, para decepción de Dan, quien como siempre, esperaba ser el primero en pelear.

-¿Lista Mira?-pregunto Ace.

-Siempre estoy lista-.

Justo cuando iban a iniciar su combate, Elfin apareció con mucha rapidez, mientras gritaba muchas incoherencias.

-¡Esperen! ¡Tenemos un problema!-.

-¿Qué pasa Elfin?-pregunto Marucho.

-Es Fabia, esta teniendo una batalla con un chico muy extraño y…..-.

-¿Era un baranoiano?-pregunto Zenet emocionada.

-No, era un terrícola-dijo Elfin y los peleadores suspiraron aliviados.

-Elfin, no nos asustes así, por unos segundos pensamos que Fabia estaba en peligro-dijo Marucho.

-¡Es que si lo esta!-.

-Vamos Elfin, se trata de Fabia, un peleador terrestre no podrá ganarle, claro, excepto nosotros tres-dijo Dan.

-¡Pero ese no es el problema, el problema es el bakugan contra el que pelea Aranaut!-.

-¿De que bakugan se trata?-pregunto Drago.

-¡No lo van a creer, pero se trata de Ragnaros!-.

Los bakugan quedaron impresionados por la noticia, todo se esperaban menos eso, ya que los tenientes habían estado viviendo ocultos en Nueva Vestroia todo ese tiempo.

-¿Ragnaros? ¿Estas segura que era él?-pregunto Helios.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-replico ofendida.

-Oye Drago ¿Quién es Ragnaros?-.

Drago volteo a ver a Dan y suspiro-Ragnaros fue uno de los tenientes de Dark Specter, él y sus hermanos, también tenientes del rey, fueron los primero en oponérsele cuando se corrompió de poder y buscaba destruir al universo-.

-Cielos, uno de los tenientes bakugan, eso es increíble-dijo Marucho.

-No tanto-intervino Percival-se supone que los tenientes han estado en Nueva Vestroia todo este tiempo-.

-Además-intervino Wilda-es muy extraño que haya aparecido para reta a Aranaut a una batalla, Ragnaros debe saber que tenemos la Matrix-.

-Quizás solo se trate de una prueba-sugirió Julie.

-Puede ser, pero debemos estar seguros-dijo Mylene.

-Mylene tiene razón-dijo Keith.

-Bien, entonces volvamos a nuestro mundo-dijo Dan y salieron del interespacio.

**Mientras…**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No podemos perder de nuevo Ragnaros!-.

Aranaut y Ragnaros volvieron al campo de batalla listos para iniciar el segundo round, aunque el bakugan haos miraba lleno de confusión a Ragnaros.

-¡No lo entiendo Ragnaros! ¿Por qué sirves al hijo de Dark Specter? Cuando tú y tus hermanos fueron los primeros en oponerse-.

-Créeme, no quería hacerlo, pero no nos dejaron opción-.

-¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Ragnaros comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un tornado de fuego, el cual se dirigió hacia Aranaut atrapándolo y dañándolos con sus llamas.

-¡Resiste Aranaut! ¡Carta portal, abierta: Brillo de espejo!-.

Aranaut comenzó a brillar de un color plateado y su cuerpo se volvió de metal, mientras las llamas comenzaron a dañar a Ragnaros, en lugar de a Aranaut.

-¿Qué?-.

-Brillo espejo es un poder que refleja los ataques de tu bakugan de regreso hacia a ti y todo el daño que pudo recibir Aranaut ahora lo recibe Ragnaros-.

-Listo, pero no lo suficiente ¡Poder activado: Absorción!-.

Ragnaros abrió su boca y comenzó a devorar el fuego que lo atacaba, pero también, absorbió el poder de Aranaut y esta vez, era Ragnaros que brillaba de un color plateado.

-¿Pero que hizo?-.

-Absorción es un poder que le permite a Ragnaros absorber todos los poderes que hayan sido activados durante este turno, además de aumentar su nivel G en 1000 y disminuir el de Aranaut en 500-.

-¡Oh no!-.

El poder de Ragnaros aumento a 2700G, mientras el de Aranaut disminuía hasta 1500G, quedando muy debilitado.

-Esto no es bueno-.

-¡Y se pondrá peor! ¡Poder activado: Furia de llama viva!-.

Ragnaros abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llama, la cual tomo la forma de un dragó, el cual golpeo a Aranaut con demasiada fuerza, el bakugan haos trato de resistir ese terrible poder, pero le fue inútil y volvió a su forma esfera, restándole a Fabia fuerza vital hasta el 60%.

-¡Aranaut!-Fabia tomo a su amigo-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada para mí-.

Anduim recupero a Ragnaros, quien le cuestiono una cosa-No imagine que usarías ese poder tan pronto-.

-Lo se, pero si no derrotamos a esta peleadora, mi hermana pagara las consecuencias y eso es algo que no permitiré-dijo cerrando los ojos.

-Lo entiendo y por eso estoy dispuesto a ayudarte en todo lo que pueda-.

-Gracias-.

El tercer round iba a dar inicio, cuando Dan y los demás peleadores aparecieron, justo en el momento en que ambos bakugan aparecieron y Drago se elevo un poco para que Ragnaros lo viera.

-¡Ragnaros! ¿Qué haces aquí y que estas haciendo?-.

Ragnaros volteo y miro a Drago-Perdóname-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Poder activado: Furia de llama viva!-.

Ragnaros volvió a lanzar su ataque mortal contra Aranaut, pero esta vez se llevaría una sorpresa inesperada.

-¡No tan rápido!-grito Fabia activando algo.

-Thunder armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Aranaut recibió la armadura, con la cual su poder aumento a 3700G y usándola pudo resistir ese poderoso ataque, para asombro de Anduim y Ragnaros.

-¿Pero que es eso?-.

-Es una armadura, entonces es cierto, ellos tiene el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo-Ragnaros se quedo pensando-Anduim, no debemos continuar con esto-.

-¿Qué?-.

-La Matrix del liderazgo es el poder supremo del universo, si se lo entregamos a Xanadu…..-.

-Mi hermana corre peligro, no puedo abandonarla, creí que lo entendías-.

Ragnaros y Anduim se sostuvieron la mirada por unos segundos, hasta que Ragnaros suspiro resignado.

-De acuerdo, siempre te apoyare en todo, solo espero que estemos haciendo lo correcto-.

-Lo hacemos, se trata de salvar a mi hermanita ¡Poder activado: Furia volcán!-.

Ragnaros lanzo una poderosa bola de fuego contra Aranaut, pero la armadura de Aranaut detuvo el ataque sin ninguna dificultad.

-Lo siento Ragnaros, pero no te será tan fácil derrotarme, no importa que seas un bakugan legendario-.

-Ya veo-dijo Ragnaros impresionado.

-No puedo perder-decía Anduim-no puedo perder, ¡Tengo mucho en riesgo! ¡Poder activado: Furia de llama viva!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago de luz!-.

Aranaut y Ragnaros lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, los cuales chocaron y generaron una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar devolviendo a ambos a sus formas de esfera y llevando la fuerza vital de los dos peleadores a 0.

-No….perdí….-dijo Anduim cayendo de rodillas.

-No es verdad-dijo Fabia-fue un empate y debo decir que lo hiciste muy bien-.

-No lo entienden, tenía que ganarte, ahora….-Anduim temblaba lleno de angustia, por lo que Dan se le acerco.

-Oye, escucha, no se que fue lo que Xanadu te hizo y como te esta amenazando, pero nosotros podemos ayudarte-.

-Es cierto Ragnaros-dijo Drago.

Anduim y Ragnaros miraron a los peleadores, por un instante comenzaron a creer en sus palabras, desafortunadamente, los baranoianos no son fáciles de engañar y mucho menos de traicionarlos.

Desde una posición perfecta para disparar, el líder del comando sigma, el general Benag le apuntaba a Mira con un arma láser.

-Ya te tengo en la mira, ahora….-.

Para fortuna de todos, Elfin lo alcanzo a ver-¡Cuidado!-.

Cuando los peleadores se dieron cuenta, ya era muy tarde, Benag disparo y el rayo se dirigía hacia Mira, dándole al final a Dan, quien en un último esfuerzo logro quitar a Mira, pero aunque tuvo tiempo para hacerse a un lado, el láser lo golpeo en su pecho derribándolo y provocando que comenzara a sangrar.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira, mientras corría a su lado llena de angustia.

Anduim también se quedo estático, pero antes de hacer algo, Benag lo sujeto del hombro.

-Nos retiramos, ya hiciste lo que tenías que hacer y yo también-con esas palabras se teletransportaron, mientras Mira y los otros trataban de reanimar a Dan.

**Baranoia…**

Después de haber cumplido con sus misiones, los dos generales de la reina regresaron, seguidos por Anduim, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada.

-Perdiste la batalla-dijo Benag-pero al menos, logramos lastimar a su líder, eso los deja a nuestra merced, la reina estará complacida-Benag se retiro del lugar, mientras Miaxx entraba.

-Vaya, vaya, veo que los dos emisarios de destrucción han fallado-dijo con burla y Anduim se estremeció-relájate, tu hermana aun esta viva, tienes suerte, la reina es muy generosa y ha decidido darte otra oportunidad-.

-Me gustaría ver a mi hermana-dijo Anduim suplicante y Miaxx solo sonrió con más burla.

-Lo siento, pero…..-.

-Ven conmigo-dijo una voz a espaldas de Miaxx y al voltear se topo con Omega-hiciste un gran esfuerzo y por eso tendrás tu recompensa, acompáñame-.

Omega abandono el saló, seguido por Anduim, dejando solos a Zero y Miaxx, por unos minutos, ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, fue entonces que Zero decidió también retirarse, ya se estaba dirigiendo hacia la salida, pero cuando paso al lado de Miaxx….

-Ten cuidado Zero-le dijo con veneno.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-No te hagas el inocente conmigo, soy experta en ver los sentimientos de otros-dijo riéndose.

-Creo que aun no te entiendo-.

-Me refiero a que observe lo que paso hoy, le agradas a esa gundaliana, pero es probable que ella también te agrade-.

-¿Qué?-Zero volteo a ver a Miaxx.

-Si, que raro ¿verdad? Un miembro del consejo más poderoso de la reina Xanadu interesado por una gundaliana, una orgánica, una forma de vida inferior-.

-Si eso es lo que piensas Miaxx, entonces debes hacer que revisen tus ópticos, porque estas empezando a ver cosas que no son reales-con estas palabras, Zero abandono el salón.

-Ya veremos quien tiene la razón y quien no Zero, y cuando eso pase, será mejor que te cuides la espalda, porque si hay algo que la reina no soporta es la traición-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 16, espero les haya gustado, hubo empate en esta batalla, pero ahora Dan esta herido y esa es una oportunidad muy grande para Baranoia, pero en el próximo capítulo ocurrirá algo que asombrara a muchos, ya que uno de los peleadores hará algo que podría resultar terrible._

**Alice: **_muy bien, entonces ese será tu nuevo vestuario, a partir de tu próxima aparición saldrás vestida así, pero en los siguientes dos capítulos se centrara en un hecho muy impresionante que ocurrirá en Baranoia y será causado por uno de los peleadores, y ten por seguro que te quedaras con Klaus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, espero que te la entreguen pronto para continuar con tu estupendo fic, respecto al collar y guantes, los acabo de incluir y ofrezco unas disculpas por la falla de mi memoria jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_PD_

**¡FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS AMIGO MIO, QUE TE LA PASES ESTUPENDAMENTE Y UN ABRAZO DE MI PARTE!**

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, los puse juntos por petición de Toaneo07 (quien hoy esta de cumpleaños, felicidades de nuevo), pero creo que quedaría bien con Shadow, oye ¿te gustaría que te emparejara con alguien? Porque ya tengo tres solicitudes de parejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya tuviste tu participación y primera batalla, la cual termino en empate, por suerte, Omega te esta comenzando a apreciar por pelear con honor, una cualidad que ella valora mucho, y si, Han se quedara con Lena, pero primero deberán descubrir su verdadera identidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_cielos, 2 de la mañana, que halago y lamento mucho la situación en que te encuentras, espero que te mejores muy pronto y esta vez, definitivamente, tal vez sea aburrido, pero debes pensar en tu salud, mis padres son médicos y no sabes la cantidad de pacientes que les ha tocado ver fallecer por todo tipo de razones, si bueno, quería que iniciara de un modo clásico jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07 (felicidades de nuevo), Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	17. Protegiendo al enemigo primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, ocurrirá un hecho muy impactante en Baranoia, mientras Dan esta débil, la reina sufrirá un pequeño accidente que la dejara en iguales condiciones, pero recibirá protección de alguien inesperado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 17._

**Cap. 17 Protegiendo al enemigo.**

**Primera parte.**

Dan y Marucho corrían por las calles de la ciudad, mientras eran perseguidos por un grupo de testas azules, los cuales ya los habían arrinconado en un callejón.

-Rayos-dijo Dan golpeando la pared-nos quedamos atrapados-.

Los testas azules invocaron bakugan malignos, los cuales comenzaron a avanzar hacia los dos peleadores, para diversión de Dan.

-Bueno, si quieren pelear ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-Dan lanzo la esfera de Drago, pero su amigo no apareció para su asombro-¿Qué? ¡Drago!-.

Marucho miro a Dan y luego-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

En esta ocasión, Elfin si apareció aumentando más la confusión de Dan, quien miraba la esfera de Drago esperando que apareciera, pero no pasaba nada.

En ese momento, comenzó a temblar para espanto de Dan, mientras el cielo comenzaba a oscurecerse, al mismo tiempo que Marucho y Elfin eran levantados por una mano gigante, el terror de Dan aumento cuando vio que se trataba de la mismísima Xanadu, quien estiro su mano libre atrapando al solo y destruyéndolo, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

-¡No!-grito Dan angustiado.

En una habitación, un chico de cabello castaño despertó sobresaltado, se trataba de Dan, quien estaba sudando, pero después de darse cuenta que había soñado, se volvió a acomodar sobre la almohada, volteo hacia la derecha y miro a Mira, quien estaba durmiendo recargada sobre una mesa de noche que estaba al lado de la cama, Dan sonrió y no pudo evitar pensar que Mira se veía realmente hermosa, pero devolvió la vista al techo, mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno muy serio.

-Tengo…..un mal presentimiento-.

**Baranoia…..**

El planeta estaba en caos, una gran tormenta eléctrica azotaba todo ese poderoso imperio, siendo el palacio el más afectado.

Por los pasillos del palacio, Tenaya trataba de correr, pero las constantes sacudidas, la obligaban a apoyarse en las paredes, finalmente llego a su objetivo, el laboratorio de Clay.

-¡Profesor! ¿Qué esta sucediendo?-grito enfadada.

-¡Una tormenta electromagnética nos tomo por sorpresa, estoy tratado de activar los escudos!-grito Clay.

-¡Apresúrate o te convertiré en chatarra!-.

En ese momento, Arturina hizo su aparición, también apoyándose en las paredes para no caer-¡Tenaya! ¿Haz visto a madre?-.

-¡No!-.

-¡La vi dirigirse al balcón real hace unos instantes!-dijo Demonder.

-¿El balcón real?-gritaron Tenaya, Arturina y Clay.

En el balcón real, Xanadu miraba la tormenta como si no tuviera nada que temer, a pesar de que un relámpago podría dañarla gravemente, eso no parecía importarle, pero a Serpentera le preocupaba.

-Mi reina, no creo que sea seguro estar aquí-.

-No le temo a una pequeña tormenta-.

-Lo se, pero….-.

Un relámpago interrumpió la plática, ya que se dirigía hacia el balcón y hacia Xanadu, quien solo alzo su mano y detuvo el relámpago.

-¿Lo ves? Te dije que….. ¡Ah!-Xanadu recibió el golpe de otro relámpago que apareció detrás de ella, lo que provoco que el primero también la golpeara.

-¡Alteza!-grito Serpentera.

Finalmente, todo se calmo, pero Xanadu estaba muy dañada y casi cae al suelo, de no ser porque sus hijas llegaron a tiempo para sujetarla.

-Madre ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Llévenme…a mí….trono…..-ordeno con voz cansada.

Tenaya y Arturina llevaron a su madre hasta su trono, donde la colocaron con mucho cuidado, después, el profesor Clay prosiguió a revisar que tanto había sido el daño.

-¿Y bien? ¿Cuál es el diagnostico?-.

-Los daños son muy serios, tiene dañado el rastreador, su fuente de energía…-Xanadu sujeto del cuello a Clay.

-No quiero el diagnostico médico…quiero saber…..cuanto tiempo estaré débil…-dijo con frialdad y maldad.

-Es difícil de decir…-decía Clay con dificultad, ya que sentía como su cuello era presionado cada vez más-pero lo más probable….es que sean….por….24….horas…-.

Xanadu entrecerró sus ojos y soltó a Clay, quien comenzó a toser y a respirar agitadamente, la reina se recargo sobre su trono, mientras cerraba sus ojos.

-Estaré débil por 24 horas, tiempo que los peleadores podrían aprovechar para intentar destruirme-.

-Descuida madre, nosotras te protegeremos-dijo Arturina.

-¿Protección? Si, necesito protección, pero quiero que sea alguien totalmente inesperado-.

-¿Tienes algún plan madre?-pregunto Tenaya.

Xanadu solo sonrió con maldad antes de responder-Mantengan vigilados a los peleadores y les explicare lo que acabo de idear-.

**Tierra…**

Mira comenzaba a despertarse, se levanto de la mesa de noche y miro a Dan, a quien descubrió despierto y con la mirada en el techo.

-¡Dan!-grito contenta y lo abrazo, lo que provoco que Dan hiciera una mueca de dolor-lo siento, fue la alegría de ver que te encuentras bien-.

-Descuida-dijo Dan sonriendo, pero aun sintiendo dolor-¿Cuánto tiempo he estado aquí?-.

-Tres días, estaba muy preocupada por ti, por cierto….-Mira se sonrojo-gracias por…salvarme-.

-Haría lo que fuera por ti-Mira abrió los ojos sorprendidas, mientras el sonrojo de sus mejillas aumentaba, Dan también se sonrojo al darse cuenta de lo que había dicho.

-Dan ¿lo dices en serio?-.

-Bueno…yo…..-la puerta se abrió y el resto de los peleadores entro, excepto por Marucho y Lena, quienes estaba en la sala de control.

-Dan, veo que ya despertaste-dijo Keith.

-¿Cómo te sientes amigo?-pregunto Ren.

-Un poco adolorido, pero sobreviviré-.

-Nos tenías muy preocupados-dijo Drago.

-Lo siento, pero….-Dan cambio su mirada a una seria, mientras tocaba los vendajes que tenía alrededor de su pecho-ese Benag, que acto tan cobarde-.

-Ese tipo siempre ha sido así-dijo Ace-él destruyo Vestal y asesino a cientos de inocentes, sin tener consideración por nadie, niños, adultos, ancianos, todos perecieron por su culpa-.

-Ya veo-dijo Mylene, que ahora entendía porque Keith odiaba a muerte a ese peleador darkus.

-Cambiando de tema ¿Dónde están Marucho y Lena?-pregunto Dan.

-Están en la sala de control-dijo Shun-al parecer detectaron una tormenta electromagnética que se acercaba a Baranoia-.

-¿Una tormenta electromagnética?-Dan estaba confundido.

-Si, al parecer esa tormenta podía causarle problemas a la reina, ya que al ser maquinas, los campos electromagnéticos de la tormenta podrían dañar sus sistemas, eso es lo que Marucho y Lena están investigando-explico Ren.

-Ya veo-dijo Dan.

-Bueno, yo espero que los destruyan-dijo Mira con odio.

-Aunque todos queremos lo mismo, no podemos olvidar que en Baranoia no solo esta el enemigo, sino también personas inocentes que capturaron-le recordó Fabia.

-Es cierto-dijo Mira avergonzada, pero aun se mantenía firme con su deseo de muerte para la reina y sus siervos.

-Rayos, ojala pudiéramos ir a Baranoia para rescatarlos-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué nos lo impide? Ustedes fueron a Gundalia para rescatar a su amigo Jake y a nosotros-dijo Zenet.

-Eso fue diferente Zenet-dijo Ren-ya que en esa ocasión, fuimos llevados por Dragonoid Colosus-.

-Cierto, lo había olvidado-.

Se quedaron en silencio por un tiempo, la situación no era favorable, la reina tenía muchos rehenes en su planeta y no podían ir a salvarlos o eso era lo que creían.

-Puede haber una manera-dijo Marucho entrando a la habitación, seguida por Lena-Dan ¿Cómo te encuentras?-.

-Me siento mejor, ya quiero levantarme-.

-No puedes Dan-dijo Mira-el médico dijo que podrías haber despertado en 3 o 6 días, pero que cuando lo hicieras, deberías reposar al menos por dos semanas-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dos semanas sin peleas? ¡Voy a volverme loco!-.

-Marucho ¿de que hablabas hace unos instantes?-pregunto Keith, para alejar la atención del pequeño berrinche de Dan.

-Bueno, verán, he hecho algunos análisis de los nuevos poderes de Elfin y los demás…..-.

-Análisis muy vergonzosos-dijo Elfin enojada, pero nadie le hizo caso.

-Y descubrí que la Matrix no solo les entrega poder para luchar, sino también la habilidad de viajar de un mundo a otro sin ningún problema, lo que quiero decir es que ellos podrían llevarnos no solo a cualquier parte del mundo, sino también a Nueva Vestroia, Neathia y Gundalia, todo sin la necesidad de maquinas de teletransportación-

-¡Eso es genial amigo!-exclamo Dan.

-Entonces podríamos ir a Baranoia para rescatar a los prisioneros-dijo Ren contento.

-Si, es la oportunidad perfecta, ya que Xanadu se encuentra débil-dijo Marucho.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Lena.

-Como saben estuve estudiando la tormenta electromagnética y los satélites que orbitan en el espacio, detectaron que la tormenta choco contra Baranoia, además, desde que vi los diseños de los rastreadores de los generales, diseñe el mío, solo que este analiza la energía de la reina misma y esta acaba de bajar hasta el 5%-.

-¡Eso es genial!-exclamo Zenet-podremos ir al planeta del enemigo y con su reina débil, ellos estarán ocupados protegiéndola-.

-Dejando los calabozos sin protección-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Entonces eso debemos hacer-dijo Dan contento, pero Ace intervino.

-Creo que también es la oportunidad para hacer algo más-dijo con seriedad.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Mira.

-Piénsenlo, Xanadu esta débil, eso significa que es la oportunidad perfecta para derrotarla y terminar con esta pesadilla-.

-Es cierto, es una oportunidad única-dijo Fabia.

-Pero, eso es incorrecto-dijo Marucho y todos lo miraron-Xanadu esta débil, ella no es nuestro enemigo peligroso, al menos por el momento, ella esta débil y no sería correcto destruirla en esas condiciones-.

-Marucho-dijo Ace con suavidad-entiendo de que hablas, pero también piensa ¿crees que ella tendría la misma consideración por nosotros? Si ella misma fue quien dio la orden para herir a Dan-.

-Tal vez, pero eso es lo que nos hace mejores que ella, actuar de esa manera es rebajarse a su nivel-.

-Marucho-esta vez fue Fabia-escucha, yo viví en una guerra casi toda mi vida, nunca se nos presento una oportunidad como esta, en la que Barodius estuviera débil, esta vez, tenemos la oportunidad de detener una nueva guerra derrotando a Xanadu en su estado actual-.

-No, no importa lo que digan, no es correcto-Marucho miro al resto de sus amigos en busca de apoyo, pero todos se mostraron de acuerdo con el plan de Ace, incluso Shun, quien siempre había sido un honorable ninja-Dan, tu eres el mejor peleador del mundo, sabes que esta no es la forma correcta, se que Xanadu no se merece lo que estoy haciendo, pero en su estado no es una amenaza y destruirla sería…-.

-Marucho tiene razón-dijo Dan-no esta bien atacar a un adversario débil, pero, si tenemos la oportunidad…..-.

-¡Es increíble!-grito Marucho y abandono la habitación furioso.

-¡Marucho!-Dan lo llamo, pero su amigo solo lo ignoro-lo…..siento….-.

Mira le puso una mano en el hombro-Estará bien, solo necesita pensar las cosas-.

-Por el momento planeemos nuestra estrategia-dijo Shun-después de todo, iremos a territorio enemigo y aunque Xanadu esta débil, no creo que el resto de sus guerreros lo este-.

-Muy bien-dijo Keith y comenzaron a planear su nueva infiltración en Baranoia.

Marucho, por su parte, estaba en el pasillo totalmente herido, no podía creer lo que había pasado, sus amigos estaban dispuestos a atacar a Xanadu, quien se encontraba débil, una parte de él le decía que eso era lo mejor, ya que así acabarían con una guerra antes de que iniciara, pero…como peleador honorable, sabía que eso no era correcto, nunca lo sería y Elfin se le quedo viendo con preocupación.

-Marucho…..-Elfin estaba muy preocupada, ella tampoco creía que fuera correcto, pero ninguno de ellos podrían hacer entender a los demás.

-No es correcto, no importa cuanto se lo merezca, no es correcto atacar a un oponente débil, no lo es, no puedo creer que Dan y los otros no lo vean así….-.

-Tienes toda la razón-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, Marucho volteo y se topo con Drago.

-Drago ¿tu…..estas de acuerdo conmigo?-.

-Yo y el resto de los bakugan-dijo Drago-incluso Freeza lo esta, nosotros los bakugan somos guerreros honorables y atacar a un adversario débil nos convertiría en seres iguales a Benag-.

-Gracias Drago-.

-Gracias Drago-.

-Pero también debes entender que para Mira y los otros estas llenos de odio hacia Xanadu, ya que ella destruyo su hogar y Fabia sabe mejor que nadie lo que es vivir en una guerra y ver caer a tus amigos por culpa de la ambición enfermiza de otros-.

-Pero, aun así…-.

-No digo que se correcto lo que planean, solo que los entiendas-Drago se dispuso a irse, cuando Elfin lo detuvo.

-¿Tu que harías al respecto?-.

Drago se quedo callando, parecía que analizaba la respuesta-Como guerrero que soy, esperaría que se recuperara para poder derrotarla, pero aprovecharía su estado para rescatar a los otros, sin embargo, no puedo negar que si durante la batalla contra Naga, él hubiera tenido un momento en que se quedara débil, no se que sería lo que hubiera hecho-.

Tras eso, Drago regreso a la habitación, donde Dan y los otros seguían discutiendo su plan de ataque, dejando solos a Marucho y Elfin.

-No lo hubiera hecho-dijo Marucho.

-¿No hubiera hecho que?-.

-Drago no habría atacado a Naga si este hubiera estado débil, Drago no es un cobarde y se que él no se habría rebajado a su nivel-.

-Pero los demás se van a rebajar al nivel de Benag-.

-No si nosotros lo impedimos-.

-¿Tienes un plan?-.

-Si, pero no creo que te guste…-Marucho le explico el plan a Elfin, quien cambiaba su expresión a una de estupefacción-¿Qué te parece?-.

-Tienes razón, no me agrada para nada-.

-Pero…-.

-Escucha, tampoco estoy de acuerdo con lo que ellos quieren hacer, pero lo que tu planeas es ¿Cuál es la palabra que busco? A si ¡Suicidio!-.

-Tal vez, pero no dejare que mis amigos cometan un error-declaro Marucho-así que hagámoslo-.

-Supongo que no tenemos opción-dijo Elfin.

-Entonces adelante-.

Los dos peleadores aquos abandonaron la casa de Marucho sin que nadie los notara, una vez que abandonaron la casa, Elfin se preparo, pero había un pequeño inconveniente.

-¿Qué esperas?-pregunto Marucho.

-¿Cómo hago para viajar a otra dimensión?-pregunto Elfin confundida y Marucho se cayó al estilo anime.

-No lo se, creí que ustedes lo sabrían-.

-Oye, somos nuevos en esto de la Matrix-.

-Bueno…concéntrate en eso o que se yo, solo intenta algo-.

-Muy bien, muy bien, señor mando-dijo entre dientes.

Elfin comenzó a concentrarse, aunque no sabía en que, fue cuando a su mente vino la palabra Baranoia y decidió concentrarse solo en esa palabra, se agitaba en el aire mientras pensaba en ese mundo y entonces comenzó a brillar para sorpresa de Marucho.

-Esta funcionando Elfin-dijo contento.

Finalmente abrió una puerta interdimensional, para sorpresa de Elfin, quien no podía creer que lo había logrado.

-¿Lo hice? ¡Si, lo hice! Soy una genio-.

-Andando-dijo Marucho sujetando a Elfin y saltando al portal.

-¡Oye, no se trata así a los genios!-.

**Baranoia…**

Marucho y Elfin aparecieron justo frente al palacio de la reina, por un instante se alarmaron, pero después descubrieron que no había ningún guardia en la entrada.

-Tenemos mucha suerte-dijo Elfin.

-No creo que sea solo suerte-.

En ese momento la puerta se abrió y revelo a las hijas de Xanadu, las malvadas Tenaya y Arturina.

-Hasta aquí llegamos-dijo Elfin asustada.

-Descuiden-dijo Tenaya-nuestra madre quiere hablar con ustedes, así que no tienen nada de que preocuparse-.

-¿Hablar? ¿De que?-pregunto Marucho con desconfianza.

-Orgánico insolente, considérate afortunado de que nuestra madre sea muy específica en todas sus órdenes-dijo Arturina.

-Así que síguenos o prepárate para ser encerrado-declaro Tenaya.

Marucho miro a Elfin y con resignación, siguieron a las dos princesas al interior del palacio, cuyas puertas se cerraron apenas entraron.

-Esto no me da buena espina-dijo Elfin.

-Tranquila, recuerda que Xanadu esta débil-.

-Pero ellas no-replico Elfin señalando a las dos princesas.

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores ya tenían su estrategia, pero debían esperar para ponerse en marcha, ya que aun no sabían como partirían a Baranoia.

-Lo que me molesta es que yo me quedare-dijo Dan enojado.

-Tienes que hacerlo, aun no estas en condiciones para pelear, además, Ren también se quedara, ya que su hombro aun esta lastimado-dijo Keith.

-Además, Zenet, Lena y yo nos quedaremos cuidándolos-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Pero…..-Dan aun no estaba conforme, se sentía inútil, pero al menos sabía que esta vez, sus amigos no tendrían ningún problema o eso creía.

-Por cierto ¿Por qué te quieres quedar Lena?-pregunto Fabia.

-Tengo mis razones-dijo Lena con tranquilidad.

-A propósito-intervino Dan-¿han visto a Marucho?-.

-No desde esa mañana, pero de seguro salió para aclarar su mente-dijo Ace.

-Eso espero-Dan aun se sentía mal por como había actuado con su amigo, pero que opción tenían, esa era una oportunidad única.

-Muy bien, entonces preparémonos para partir a Baranoia-dijo Mylene.

-De hecho, los únicos que pueden viajar por ahora son aquellos que poseen la Matrix-dijo Freeza-ya que por el momento no pueden usar más del 15% de la energía, la cual no es suficiente para llevarnos a todos-.

-¿Cuánta energía se necesitaría?-pregunto Dan.

-Al menos el 30%-.

-Entonces hay un pequeño cambio de planes-dijo Shun-creo que solo iremos Keith, Fabia, Ace y yo-.

-Entonces deberán tener más cuidado, ya que no sabemos con que se vayan a enfrentar-dijo Mira.

-Descuida, estaremos bien-dijo Keith, pero Mylene puso una cara de preocupación y no era para menos, ya que se enfrentarían a alguien inesperado.

**Baranoia…..**

Tenaya y Arturina condujeron a Marucho hasta el salón del trono, donde las puertas se abrieron y el profesor Clay salió, al ver a Marucho, ambos se dedicaron miradas de desafío, aunque en Marucho, había una mirada de desaprobación, algo que tenía sin cuidado a Clay.

-Entra, nuestra madre te espera-dijo Tenaya.

Tomando aire, Marucho entro al salón y las puertas se cerraron, camino por el salón hasta quedar justo frente al trono, donde estaba Xanadu, quien en esos momentos, estaba demasiado débil para levantarse, un aparato a su derecha indicaba cuanto de energía había recuperado, hasta ahora, solo tenía el 13%.

-Bienvenidos…peleadores aquos…-saludo con una sonrisa muy siniestra.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 17, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores piensan hacer un nuevo viaje a Baranoia para derrotar a Xanadu ahora que esta débil, pero Marucho no cree que sea correcto ¿ustedes que opinan? En el próximo capítulo una batalla inesperada, contra un adversario inesperado._

**AkiraKasami97: **_no hay problema, el fic no tiene muchos capítulos aun y por lo tanto puedo incluirte sin problemas, solo dame los datos necesarios, si no los recuerdas, consulta el primer capítulo, al final se piden los datos que necesito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_lamento eso, mi familia también sufrió por culpa de un irresponsable, solo que él con la vida del esposo de mi hermana, pero bueno, la vida sigue, espero que te recuperes pronto y descuida, tomate todo el tiempo que necesites, ya que debes recuperarte y yo no llamaría a Jessie así, pero tiene su gracia el pobre. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si hicieras eso, te haría muy mal y respecto a Ragnaros, creo que no me fije bien en su apariencia, una disculpa por eso jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_muy bien, creo que todos quieren que así empiecen los romances, primero no se toleran y luego no se pueden dejar de amar, creo que es un clásico de las historias de amor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_me pones en una situación muy difícil, ya que nunca he escrito nada de yaoi, pero te propongo algo, dime que chica te parece más atractiva y tratare de emparejarte con ella, a menos que ya tenga pareja, pero si tienes tu propia elección y deseas que tu romance sea yaoi, haré lo que pueda por complacerte, aunque nunca lo haya hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por el comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo importante es que te la hayas pasado bien, en fin, respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

_Lo de Shadow se refería a una observación de Moon-9215, quien me había dicho que estaría bien la pareja Shadow X Zenet, porque los dos tienen un carácter muy similar._

_Lo de la segunda cuenta ya depende de ti, haz lo que creas que sea la mejor manera de plasmar tus ideas._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKasami97, Infinita y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos para Zeus, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…**_


	18. Protegiendo al enemigo segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la segunda parte de esta batalla tan llena de confusión, mientras los peleadores llegan a Baranoia, Marucho y Xanadu harán un trato, el cual deberán cumplir, pero ¿puede Marucho confiar en la reina? Otra cosa, este capítulo se llevara a cabo completamente en Baranoia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 18._

**Cap. 18 Protegiendo al enemigo.**

**Segunda parte.**

Marucho y Xanadu se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo tiempo, ninguno hizo movimiento alguno, hasta que Xanadu decidió hablar primero.

-¿A que debo el honor de tu visita?-.

-Me entere que estabas débil y…..-.

-Viniste a destruirme ¿no es así?-Xanadu suspiro-sería lo más sensato, en mi estado actual no puedo defenderme, ni siquiera puedo invocar a Serpentera para que me proteja, así que adelante, hazlo, pero primero pregúntate si sería lo correcto-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Estoy muy débil, como ya habrás notado, y pensé que los peleadores protegían al débil o acaso son tan cobardes como Barodius y el rey Zenoheld-.

-Claro que no-dijo Marucho indignado-nosotros no somos come ellos, quienes atacaba con crueldad a otros mundos y usaban métodos muy cobardes para lograr su ambición-.

-Eres un guerrero de honor, realmente me impresionas, me da tristeza que tus amigos no te escuchen-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

Xanadu sonrió y con un movimiento de su mano activo una pantalla, la cual mostraba uno de los muchos callejones de Baranoia, pero este era el más próximo.

-Observa y lo entenderás-.

En el callejón aparecieron Keith, Fabia, Ace y Shun, quienes se ocultaron hasta que un grupo de cyblobots pasó y fue seguro salir de su escondite.

-La entrada al palacio esta por aquí-dijo Keith guiándolos a la misma entrada por la cual Primus los había guiado, el ducto de basura.

-Tenemos que darnos prisa, Xanadu puede recuperarse en cualquier momento-dijo Ace.

-Y eso sería algo terrible-.

Finalmente llegaron al ducto de basura, entraron y comenzaron a subir, sin saber que estaban siendo observados por su mayor enemiga y un gran amigo.

-No puedo creerlo-Marucho sintió deseos de llorar.

-Marucho-Elfin miro a su compañero preocupada.

-¿Lo ves? No les importa el honor, pero a ti si, por eso viniste solo y por eso te deje entrar, quiero proponerte un trato-.

-¿Qué clase de trato?-.

-Mis energías estarán restauradas en dos horas más, me gustaría que tú me protegieras de tus amigos, a cambio, te dejaré ir en cuanto el sol salga-.

-Marucho, no puedes confiar en ella-dijo Elfin.

-¿Qué dices? Tenemos un trato-.

-¿Qué hay de los prisioneros?-.

-De acuerdo, los liberare también-.

-Pero, mi reina….-intervino Serpentera.

Marucho miro a Xanadu y esta le devolvió la mirada, mientras le acercaba su mano para sellar el trato, tras vacilar unos segundos, Marucho se la estrecho, ante la sorpresa de Elfin.

Mientras, los 4 peleadores corrían por los pasillos, dirigiéndose al salón del trono, hubo momentos en que casi los descubrieron, por fortuna se ocultaban rápidamente, ya les faltaba poco para llegar, de hecho, al dar la vuelta en una esquina, se toparon con una puerta gigantesca, que tenía la imagen de un engrane con la forma de una corona.

-Debe ser ahí-dijo Shun.

-Entonces es hora de actuar-dijo Ingram.

-Esperemos que la reina Xanadu sea la única que se encuentra en ese salón-dijo Aranaut preocupado.

-Bien ¿listos? ¡Ahora!-indico Keith.

Los cuatro corrieron hacia la puerta y empujando con todas sus fuerzas consiguieron abrirla, y el salón del trono apareció frente a sus ojos, lo primero que sus miradas buscaron fue a la reina, a quien descubrieron sentada en su trono y con muy mal aspecto.

-Como han caído los poderosos-se burlo Ace.

-¿Marucho? ¿Qué haces aquí?-pregunto Shun al ver a su amigo, quien solo se quedo callado, ante la confusión de los demás.

-Veo que al fin entraste en razón-dijo Ace-escucha, no me gusta esto tanto como a ti, pero si no aprovechamos esta oportunidad, tal vez nunca más tengamos otra-.

-Ace tiene razón Marucho-dijo Keith, mientras sujetaba a Helios-es hora ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Castígalos Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vuela Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

Los 4 bakugan escogidos aparecieron y se lanzaron contra la reina, mientras Marucho y Elfin retrocedían asustados.

-Marucho…-dijo Xanadu con un tono de miedo-míralos, me quieren asesinar, a mí, a una indefensa que no puede defenderse, Elfin, tu eres una guerrera de honor, sabes que esto esta mal ¿van a dejar que me hagan daño?-.

Marucho y Elfin se miraron, mientras el peleador aquos apretaba sus puños sin saber que hacer, finalmente, tomo una decisión y sujeto a Elfin, quien había decidido lo mismo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-Elfin apareció frente a los otros bakugan-¡Poder activado: Muro de hielo!-.

-¡Déjenla!-grito Elfin convocando un gigantesco muro hecho de hielo sólido, el cual hizo retroceder a los bakugan.

-¿Qué haces Marucho?-grito Shun asombrado.

-No dejare que la lastimen, no importa cuanto se lo merezca ¡No es correcto atacar a un adversario débil!-.

**Tierra…**

Dan abrió los ojos asustado, se sentía muy extraño, como si sus amigos estuvieran en un gran peligro….no, no era solo eso, Drago noto lo que le pasaba a Dan y se le acerco.

-¿Te encuentras bien Dan? ¿Quieres que llame a Mira?-la vestal había ido a la cocina para prepararle una sopa caliente a su amado peleador pyrus.

-No, descuida, estoy bien-.

-A mi no me engañas, algo te preocupa-.

Dan suspiro-Es cierto, siento que mis amigos están en problemas y no se porque tengo la sensación de que Marucho esta detrás de todo esto-.

-Eso quiere decir que lo hizo-Dan miro a Drago sin entender-escucha Dan, las palabras de Marucho eran verdad, sin importar cuanto se lo merezca Xanadu, el atacar a un oponente débil es un acto de cobardes, un guerrero debe luchar con honor, rebajarnos al nivel de Xanadu nos hace tan malvados como ella-.

-¿Quieres decir que…..Marucho…..?-.

-Es lo más probable-.

-Tengo que ayudarlo…-Dan intento levantarse, pero sintió un fuerte dolor, el cual no logro hacerlo desistir.

La puerta se abrió y Mira apareció con un plato de sopa caliente, pero al ver a Dan, soltó el plato, el cual cayó al suelo rompiéndose en mil pedazos, Mira corrió al lado de Dan sujetándolo del brazo.

-¡Dan, no puedes levantarte aun, tienes que reposar!-.

-No…..Mira…..nuestros amigos…..corren peligro…..necesitamos ir a Baranoia…..cuanto antes…..-Mira miro a Dan confundida.

**Baranoia…..**

Ninguno de los peleadores daba crédito a sus oídos, Marucho, uno de sus mejores amigos, arriesgaba su vida para proteger a la malvada Xanadu, quien solo sonreía de manera triunfal.

-¡Marucho! ¡No puedo creer lo que estas haciendo!-exclamo Fabia.

-¡Esto haciendo lo correcto, no importa cuanto Xanadu se le merezca, no esta bien atacarla en su estado actual!-.

-Elfin ¿tu piensas igual?-pregunto Percival.

-Por supuesto ¡Somos bakugan! Se supone que peleamos con honor, pero ahora están aquí para atacar a una enemiga que ni siquiera puede defenderse-.

-Veo que están cegados por la compasión-dijo Ace-nosotros derrotaremos a Xanadu, así tengamos que quitarlos del camino ¡Poder activado: Sombra nocturna!-.

Percival lanzo la sombre que tomo la forma de un murciélago, el cual destruyo el muro de Elfin, quien se protegió con sus brazos-¡Resiste Elfin! ¡Poder activado: Danza del mar!-.

-¡Lamento mucho tener que hacerte esto Percival!-dijo Elfin, mientras de su cetro aparecía unas pequeñas burbujas las, cuales comenzaron a danzar alrededor de Percival.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

De pronto, las burbujas se lanzaron sobre Percival y apenas lo tocaron explotaron, dañando al bakugan darkus.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Fabia-¡Poder activado: Flecha celestial!-.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de agua!-.

Elfin y Aranaut lanzaron cada uno sus flechas, las cuales chocaron y explotaron, Elfin aprovecho eso para saltar y dando un giro en el aire pateo a Aranaut.

Shun y Marucho se veían retadoramente, ninguno hacía algún movimiento, aunque Marucho miraba a su amigo suplicante.

-Marucho, no quiero pelear contigo-.

-Entonces detenlos, sabes que esto no esta bien-.

-Es cierto-reconoció Shun-pero es nuestra oportunidad de terminar con esto antes de que algo terrible pase-.

-Entonces no te permitiré hacerlo-.

-Bien ¡Poder activado: Ventisca ninja!-.

Ingram agito sus alas y una serie de ventiscas se dirigieron a Elfin, el plan de Shun era amarrarla para que dejara de intervenir, pero Marucho no iba a dejar que siguieran con ese plan, al que tachaba de cobarde.

-¡Poder activado: Burbuja bonsái!-Elfin se vio encerrada por una burbuja de protección, la cual desvió el ataque de Ingram, para sorpresa de Shun-Como te dije antes ¡No dejare que la lastimen! ¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Elfin disparo un rayo color celeste contra Ingram, quien se hizo a un lado para esquivarlo, pero el ataque alcanzo a darle en una de sus alas congelándola.

-¡Oh no!-exclamo Ingram.

Ahora solo quedaban Marucho y Keith, Elfin y Helios, los dos bakugan se miraban retadoramente, aunque Helios la miraba con algo de comprensión, al igual que Keith miraba a Marucho.

-Entiendo porque haces esto Marucho, pero por favor, recuerda que ella fue la causante de la destrucción de mi planeta y el de Escarlata e Isis, también fue ella quien acabo con la vida de Primus y Auric, sino la detenemos ahora que podemos, lastimara a otros-.

-No he olvidado nada de lo que ha hecho y se que se merece esto y más, pero nosotros somos mejores que ella, porque peleamos con honor y sabemos que es incorrecto atacar a un oponente débil ¡Eso es lo que nos hace diferentes a ella y a sus lacayos!-.

-El tiene razón Keith-dijo Helios.

-No lo dudo, pero no podemos desaprovechar esta oportunidad, no volveremos a tenerla, así que debemos hacer lo que sea necesario ¡Poder activado: Llama máxima!-.

-¡Poder activado: Estrellas de mar!-.

Las llamas y el agua chocaron, generando una gran cantidad de vapor, cuando se disperso, Helios apareció acompañado por sus otros tres compañeros, los cuales estaban listos para volver a pelear.

-Marucho, reacciona, somos cuatro vs uno-dijo Ace-hazte a un lado o ayúdanos a derrotar a esa maldita-.

-No-dijo Marucho con firmeza-nuca le daré la espalda a alguien que necesita ayuda, aunque tenga que enfrentar a mis amigos ¿lista Elfin?-.

-Siempre-.

Marucho tecleo algunos datos-Ice armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Elfin obtuvo su propia armadura, la cual consistía en un chaleco y una falda hechos de cristal, los cuales brillaban como una aurora boreal, su corona se ilumino como los rayos de la luna, mientras su poder aumentaba a 3700G.

-¿Una armadura?-exclamo Fabia asombrada.

-Tenemos que invocar la nuestra-dijo Shun.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Estrella polar!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y una estrella de color celeste apareció, inmovilizando por completo a los otros cuatro bakugan.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Helios.

-Estrella del norte es un poder que anula otros poderes y la activación de las cartas portal, incluyendo a las armaduras, además, de darle a Elfin un poder de 300G-.

El poder de Elfin aumento a 4600G, mientras brillaba como la luz de la luna y las estrellas, pero lo curioso era que su poder se elevo en 900G y no en 300G, como Marucho había dicho.

-Oye Marucho ¿estas seguro de que solo me daba 300G de poder?-.

-Si, no entiendo porque aumento tanto-.

Desde su trono, Xanadu veía la batalla, ella sospechaba cual era la razón por la cual el poder de Elfin aumento tanto y se empezaba a preocupar, pero su poder ya casi estaba restaurado, ya solo le faltaba el 5%.

-No puedo creer que Elfin tenga tanto poder-dijo Fabia asombrada.

Marucho miro a sus amigos, en su mirada había tristeza, pero también decisión-Lo siento ¡Poder activado: Tsunami máximo!-.

La armadura de Elfin comenzó a brillar, mientras a sus pies comenzaba a aparecer una gran cantidad de agua, la cual se reunió formando una gigantesca ola, la cual arrastro a Helios, Aranaut, Percival e Ingram, además de sus respectivos compañeros, sacándolos del salón del trono.

-La energía ya esta restaurada mi reina-informo Clay.

La corona de Xanadu comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mientras sus ojos y las partes doradas de su cuerpo brillaban intensamente, el aparato indicaba que su energía había alcanzado el 100% y era tanta, que estaba comenzando a fallar.

Xanadu se levanto de su trono, mientras liberaba una gran cantidad de poder con la forma de relámpagos que recorrían su cuerpo.

-¡Por fin! ¡Mi poder ha vuelto!-.

Tenaya y Arturina salieron de sus escondites, inclinándose respetuosamente ante su madre, la cual se veía más imponente y terrible que antes.

-Si, mi poder no tiene límites-dijo contenta.

Por su parte, Helios y los otros habían vuelto a su forma de esferas, sus compañeros los sujetaron.

-Eso fue demasiado peligroso-dijo Ace.

-Tenemos que volver a la acción y rápido-dijo Fabia.

Pero antes de que pudieran llamar de nuevo a sus bakugan, se vieron rodeados por cogs, cyclobots y krybots, mientras un quantron sujetaba a Keith, un testa naranja a Fabia, un testa azul a Ace y un triturador a Shun, justo en el momento en que Marucho y Elfin salieron.

-¿Qué sucede? ¡Suéltenlos!-.

-¿Ves lo que hiciste Marucho?-grito Ace-¡Por tu culpa, por tu traición, todo el universo esta perdido!-.

-Yo solo…solo quería….-.

La voz de Xanadu comenzó a escucharse-Mira como tus amigos te abandonan, mira como se olvidan de lo que es ser un peleador, de lo que es pelear con honor, se han vuelto cobardes y te juzgan porque tu eres el único que aun tiene honor, ellos te han defraudado, ellos han olvidado todo lo que es ser un peleador, se volvieron igual a Kasarina y tú sabes que cobarde era esa arpía-.

Marucho escucho cada palabra de Xanadu, mientras sus ojos se llenaban de tristeza y apretaba sus puños con fuerza.

-Ustedes…se han olvidado de lo que es ser un peleador…lo han olvidado…ya ni siquiera creen en mí-.

-Yo si…creo en ti…..-dijo una voz, la cual todos conocían perfectamente

Marucho volteo a la derecha y se topo con su gran amigo Dan, quien estaba apoyado sobre Mira, quien trataba de no lastimarlo más de lo que ya estaba.

-¿Por qué atacas a tus amigos?-pregunto Dan con voz cansada.

-Tiene razón-Xanadu salió del salón del trono y se acerco a Marucho-Kuso es al que quieres, él fue el que hizo que olvidaran lo que es ser un peleador, él te defraudo-.

-Marucho, escucha, tú tenías razón, nosotros nos equivocamos al pensar que atacando a Xanadu cuando estaba débil ganaríamos esta guerra antes de que empezara, pero solo nos hará tan malvados como ella-.

Dan miro a sus amigos, quienes agacharon la cabeza avergonzados, Marucho se quedo viendo a Dan, igual que Elfin, quien aun contaba con su armadura, fue cuando Xanadu tomo la palabra.

-Que conmovedor, pero ahora ellos pelean para mí, así que destrúyanlos, a aquellos que los olvidaron, empezando por Kuso-Marucho entrecerró los ojos, devolvió a Elfin a su forma de esfera y encaro a Xanadu, ante la sorpresa de la reina-¿Qué estas haciendo?-.

-Que rápido lo olvidamos ¿verdad?-dijo con sarcasmo.

-¿Olvidar que?-cuestiono Xanadu.

-La política de nunca atacar a oponentes débiles-dijo Elfin.

-Nunca fue mi política-replico con frialdad-hagan lo que les ordeno o los convertiré en polvo.

Marucho se rio-No creo que sea necesario, mira-señalo una ventana-la luz de sol ya salió sobre Japón, tus energías ya están restauradas, ningún peleador o bakugan te puso un solo dedo encima…-.

-Cumplimos nuestra parte del trato, ahora cumple la tuya y déjanos ir-termino Elfin.

Xanadu los miro fijamente, en sus ojos se reflejaban los rostros decididos de Marucho y Elfin, mientras que en los cristales de los lentes de Marucho se reflejaba el rostro frío y cruel de Xanadu.

Dan y los otros miraban a cada uno sin saber que pasaría, les preocupaba que Xanadu se retractara, más cuando las hijas de la reina intervinieron.

-Orgánico asqueroso-dijo Tenaya.

-¿Cómo te atreves a darle una orden a nuestra madre?-rugió Arturina-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

Hexuba y Demonder aparecieron listos para destruir a los peleadores, quienes retrocedieron asustados, incluso Marucho y Elfin, pero antes de que pudieran lanzar su ataque, Xanadu alzo su mano para detenerlos, ante la confusión de sus hijas.

-Yo cumplo mi palabra-declaro-déjenlos ir-.

-¿Y los prisioneros?-.

-Libérenlos-ordeno Xanadu.

-También a mis amigos-exigió Marucho.

Xanadu miro a sus soldados y con un movimiento de su cabeza indicó que los soltaran, al principio vacilaron, pero después lo hicieron rápido.

Xanadu miro de nuevo a Marucho y Elfin, esta vez, con una mirada llena de impresión-Negocian con la capacidad de una maquina, estoy impresionada e intrigada-.

-Serían una buena adquisición a nuestro ejército-dijo Serpentera apareciendo en el hombro de la reina.

-Tienes razón amigo, ustedes dos tiene las cualidades para formar parte de mi comando sigma-.

-No desde nuestro punto de vista-dijo Elfin.

-Nosotros solo queríamos evitar que nuestros amigos descendieran a nuestro nivel, ya lo hicimos-.

-Entiendo, debo decir que me impresionaron y mucho, los prisioneros ya han vuelto a su planeta, pero solo por el momento, después de todo, cuando obtenga la Matrix, nada podrá evitar que convierta a su planeta en polvo espacial-.

-Excepto nosotros-dijo Marucho y se fue con sus amigos, quienes ya lo estaban esperando para dirigirse juntos hacia la salida, seguidos por la mirada de Xanadu.

-Creo que te debemos una disculpa Marucho-dijo Ace.

-Hagamos de cuenta de que esto nunca paso-dijo Marucho sonriendo.

-Eso me parece bien-dijo Elfin-pero ¿saben? Me siento más fuerte que antes, es como si mi nivel hubiera aumentado-.

-Cuando regresemos a la Tierra te haré un análisis-dijo Marucho.

-¿Para que habré abierto la boca?-dijo Elfin y todos se rieron, aunque Dan con algo de dificultad.

Las palabras de Elfin eran ciertas, ya que mientras se retiraban, Xanadu uso su rastreador y comprobó que el poder de Elfin se había elevado a 2600G, pero antes de poder seguir analizando ese nuevo descubrimiento, Clay se le acerco.

-¿Los deja ir? ¿Así nada más?-.

Xanadu miro a Clay y luego a los peleadores, quienes ya habían salido del palacio y ahora se preparaban para teletransportarse, por un instante tuvo la intención de detenerlos y destruirlos en ese momento, pero simplemente sonrió divertida.

-Fue un juego justo-declaro-y terminaremos con esto en otro momento y esta vez, nada impedirá que me apodere de la Matrix-dijo cerrando su puño derecho, mientras este brillaba con descargas de energía.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 18, espero les haya gustado, bueno, todo parece indicar que Marucho tenía razón y ahora el poder de Elfin se ha incrementado, pero esta pequeña tregua termino y es hora de que la guerra de comienzo, el imperio de las maquinas esta listo para invadir a toda la Tierra._

**Alice: **_cuanto lo siento, pero al menos no paso nada más grave, siempre hay que decir "pudo ser peor", pero nunca "ya no puede empeorar", porque las cosas siempre empeoran por esta frase, en fin, gracias por los datos, la próxima vez que salga saldrás vestida así y que te mejores pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias, por cierto ¿Cuándo subes el siguiente capítulo? Me sorprende que aun no te la hayan entregado, bueno, la verdad no, ya que así son muchos negocios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKasami97: **_muy bien, de momento esos son todos los datos que necesito, por tu personaje y tu bakugan, pero me gustaría que me pasaras algunos datos sobre Anubias, ya que ha México no ha llegado esa temporada y toda la información que he encontrado esta en japonés. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, ya se resolvió el enigma, yo pienso que aunque alguien se merezca ser atacado cuando esta débil no es correcto, ya que te rebajas a su nivel y entonces ¿en que te diferenciarías a él? Gracias por la imagen, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_una disculpa por no haber comprendido, en fin, Alice esta libre, pero tendrás ciertos problemas con Lync, después de todo, aun tiene que hacer las paces con ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice (que te mejores pronto) y AkiraKasami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..mañana…**_


	19. El plan delta

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, mientras Dan y los otros descansan, discutiendo lo que sucedió en Baranoia, el comando sigma se dispersaran por el mundo, además, Xanadu le revelara a sus siervos el porque dejo libres a los prisioneros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 19._

**Cap. 19 El plan delta.**

En Baranoia se llevaba a cabo una discusión, las hijas de Xanadu le cuestionaban sobre lo que había pasado hacía solo dos días.

-No lo entiendo madre ¿Por qué dejaste libres a los prisioneros? Teníamos una gran ventaja-dijo Tenaya.

-Ahora no tenemos nada que nos pueda ayudar contra los peleadores-dijo Arturina.

-Hijas, hijas, tienen mucho que aprender-dijo Xanadu con frialdad-general Benag, si fuera tan amable-.

-Si alteza-Benag se dispuso a explicarles a las princesas el plan de su madre-verán, princesas, antes de que los liberáramos a los prisioneros, les instalamos un chip en su cerebro, que al ser activado se convertirán en nuestros sirvientes, fue por eso que la reina dejo que ese niño le exigiera la liberación de esos orgánicos-.

-Eso significa que ahora tenemos un ejército de orgánicos en la Tierra-dijo Tenaya comprendiendo el plan.

-Listo para ser liberado-agrego Arturina.

-Exacto-dijo Benag.

-Pero no por el momento-intervino Xanadu-por ahora nos concentraremos en completar el plan delta, general Benag, ya es hora de iniciar-.

-Como usted lo ordene-.

Benag se dirigió al Némesis, donde lo esperaban los otros generales-Partamos a la Tierra-indico a los soldados.

El Némesis abandono Baranoia y se dirigió hacia la Tierra, mientras en Baranoia, las princesas aun tenían una duda.

-Madre ¿Qué hay de ese niño que tiene a Ragnaros como compañero?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Es cierto, si liberamos a los prisioneros, también debieron liberar a su hermana-.

-Quien también pronto será mi leal sirvienta, en cuanto al chico, nos aseguraremos de que siga creyendo que aun la tenemos, después de todo, Ragnaros aun me puede ser útil-.

-Oh madre, eres cruel, eres maldad pura-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

-Más que eso, eres la reina del mal-dijo Arturina emocionada.

-Lo se-dijo Xanadu sonriendo con maldad.

**Tierra…..**

Dan ya casi estaba recuperado, algo que asombro al doctor, quien dedujo era por el carácter impulsivo de Dan y por su juventud, pero aun así no podía participar en las batallas aun, ya que todavía traía los vendajes, lo que significaba que había permanecido como espectador en los entrenamientos, aunque ya solo lo hacían para mantenerse en forma, hacía dos días que habían descubierto como podían controlar el poder de la Matrix y todo gracias al acto arriesgado de Marucho y Elfin.

-FLASHBACK-

Tras haber analizado a Elfin, Marucho descubrió que ahora tenía un poder de 2600G, además de que ahora podía usar la Matrix al 25% de su poder, algo que dejo asombrados al resto de los peleadores, pero Drago y los bakugan sospecharon porque.

-Debe ser lo que los Prime nos dijeron-dijo Drago.

-¿A que te refieres Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-Cuando obtuvimos la Matrix, los Prime nos dijeron que conforme aprendiéramos más de este poder, nuestro nivel crecería-.

-Pero ¿Qué fue lo que Marucho y Elfin aprendieron?-pregunto Ace.

-Que siempre hay que hacer lo correcto, sin importar nada-dijo Percival.

-¿Qué quieren decir?-pregunto Mylene confundida.

-Es obvio, Marucho y Elfin fueron los únicos que se atrevieron a defender a Xanadu, cuando nosotros queríamos destruirla en su estado-.

-Pero, eso estaba bien ¿no? Después de todo, Xanadu le hizo lo mismo a Dan-dijo Zenet.

-Tal vez, pero nosotros nos estábamos rebajando a su nivel con ese plan-dijo Ren-Marucho tenía razón, no solo no era honorable, tampoco era correcto-.

-Creo que el aprender a usar el poder de la Matrix implica más que pelear, implica hacer siempre lo correcto y si peleas, hacerlo con honor-dijo Aranaut.

-Eso tiene sentido-dijo Dan avergonzado-Marucho…..lo siento, lamento no haberte escuchado-.

-Descuida Dan, como le dije a Ace, olvidemos que todo eso paso, porque a mí tampoco me agrado protegerla y atacarlos-.

-No lo dudo-dijo Dan y todos se rieron.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

En esos momentos, las chicas estaban entrenando, siendo Mira y Julie vs Fabia y Mylene, para que fuera una batalla justa.

-¡Poder activado: Gran martillo!-.

Gorem preparo su golpe, mientras su poder se elevaba a 800G, pero no le llegaba ni a los talones a ninguno de los otros bakugan.

Freeza detuvo el ataque sin ningún problema y luego pateo a Gorem derribándolo, tiempo que aprovecho Mylene para hacer su jugada.

-¡Poder activado: Hidrobomba!-.

Freeza comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, al tiempo que lanzaba poderosos chorros de agua contra Gorem, quien trataba de resistir ese poderoso ataque.

-¡Resiste Gorem!-.

Por su parte, Mira y Fabia estaban más emparejadas, cada una era una peleadora excepcional y peleaban como si fueran amigas desde hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe espejismo!-.

Wilda y Aranaut se lanzaron contra el otro, cada uno brillando por su poder y sus puños chocaron liberando una gran cantidad de energía, por lo que Freeza tuvo que detenerse para esquivar el ataque.

-Eso si que es poder-dijo asombrada.

-Es cierto, me da un poco de envidia por no haber sido yo una de las escogidas por la Matrix, pero…..-.

-Escucha Mylene, yo conozco tu pasado y el del resto de los vexos, los prime nos lo contaron, pero debemos aprender a dejar el pasado atrás y caminar hacia el futuro-.

-Gracias Freeza-.

-Para que están las amigas, al menos, yo te considero mi amiga-.

Mylene sonrió, pero mantuvo su leal expresión fría-Gracias, yo también pienso lo mismo-.

-Entonces terminemos con esta batalla juntas-.

-Si-.

Por su parte, Dan y los otros veían la batalla de las chicas, aunque Julie se veía en grandes dificultades.

-Pobre Julie, Gorem es fuerte, pero no tanto como Freeza-dijo Marucho.

-Al menos con esto aprenderá lo peligroso que es esta guerra-dijo Ace.

-No seas tan duro-regaño Zenet-ella esta dando lo mejor de si-.

-Además, necesitaremos toda la ayuda posible-dijo Ren.

-Mientras menos peleadores con un nivel tan bajo intervengan será mejor-replico Ace.

-Vamos amigo, no hables así-dijo Dan.

-Escucha Dan, Ace no pretende ofender a nadie, pero admitámoslo, nosotros apenas podemos con los guerreros de Xanadu, Julie y los otros son fuertes, pero no olvides que la reina es la peleadora más poderosa de todo el universo-intervino Keith.

-Tienes razón-dijo Dan resignado-pero-Dan miro a Mira-me impresiona cuanto ha mejorado Mira-.

-Mylene tampoco lo hace nada mal y eso que estuvo encerrada en Baranoia mucho tiempo-dijo Keith algo sonrojado.

-Cierto, pero aun tenemos mucho que aprender, todos-dijo Shun y todos asintieron.

En ese momento, Lena apareció y se sentó al lado de Zenet, quien la miro con curiosidad.

-¿Dónde estabas Lena?-.

-Por ahí-respondió Lena acomodándose los lentes.

-¿Tuviste una cita?-pregunto Zenet con picardía.

-No es de tu incumbencia-respondió Lena con frialdad, pero su rostro se sonrojo y Zenet se rio divertida.

**Mientras…**

El Némesis apareció en campo abierto, los granjeros cercanos contemplaron esa nave con miedo, mientras algunos sacaban sus tridentes y otros sus escopetas, los animales, por su parte, comenzaron a huir aterrados, fue cuando las compuertas del Némesis se abrieron y seis naves de los colores de los seis atributos aparecieron, eran redondas y más que naves, parecían palacios.

Las seis naves se dispersaron por el mundo y el Némesis regreso a Baranoia, mientras una de color azul aterrizaba en medio del océano, asustado a varios peces.

-Base aquos en posición-informo Miaxx.

La segunda nave de color café aterrizo en África, en medio de una zona rocosa y sin una pizca de vida vegetal a kilómetros.

-Base subterra en posición-informo Shifter.

La tercera nave de color verde, se dirigió hacia el monte Everest y subió hasta una altura donde las corrientes de aire eran extremadamente fuertes.

-Base ventus en posición-informo Crunch.

Una cuarte nave de color rojo se dirigió hacia una isla de Hawái y se introdujo en la boca de un volcán, aterrizando en la lava.

-Base pyrus en posición-informo Zero.

Ya solo quedaban dos naves, una blanca y otra negra, las dos estaban elevándose rápidamente, hasta que la blanca se detuvo apenas pasaron las nubes, donde el sol brillaba intensamente.

-Base haos en posición-informo Omega.

Finalmente, la nave negra salió de la atmosfera terrestre hasta flotar sobre la orbita terrestre, siendo ocultada en la oscuridad del espacio.

-Base darkus en posición-informo Benag.

**Baranoia…**

Clay entro al salón del trono, se acerco a la reina y se inclino respetuosamente, esperando que la reina le diera permiso para hablar.

-Habla ser despreciable-dijo con frialdad.

-Mi reina, el comando sigma ya esta en posición y en espera de sus ordenes-.

Xanadu sonrió y se levanto de su trono-Es hora, pongan el marcha el plan delta-.

-Entendido-dijo Clay y prosiguió a darle la orden a los generales-inicien el plan delta ahora-.

-¡Pongan en marcha el plan delta!-ordeno Xanadu con maldad.

**Tierra…..**

En cada una de las naves, los 6 generales se acercaron a una palanca de color rojo y esperaron el momento para activar el plan.

3…2…..1….

Al mismo tiempo, los 6 generales jalaron las palancas y algo comenzó a pasar.

La base darkus lanzo un rayo contra la nave haos, esta a su vez, lo reflejo a la nave pyrus y esta a las naves ventus, subterra y aquos.

El rayo era de color amarillo y una vez que se reflejo en cada una de las naves, la Tierra se vio rodeada por un aro de energía, la cual tenía una función vital para el éxito de su conquista y la de los otros tres mundos que quedaban.

-Ahora la Tierra estará aislada, ya no podrán pedir ayuda a Neathia, Gundalia ni Nueva Vestroia-dijo Benag, mientras se reía de manera triunfal.

**Japón…..**

En la casa de Marucho, una alarma comenzó a sonar, ante el susto de todos, lo que interrumpió la batalla de las chicas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Dan.

-Algo esta pasando en el sistema, debo analizarlo-dijo Marucho y salieron del interespacio rumbo al laboratorio, donde los técnicos revisaban los sistemas-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Algo esta rodeando la Tierra y bloquea todas las señales de comunicación, además de hacer que cada computadora del mundo falle-.

-¿Podemos saber de que trata?-pregunto Marucho.

-Si señor, solo déjeme hacer unos cambios-el técnico tecleo como loco y después de unos segundos-listo, esto es lo que pasa-.

En la pantalla apareció una imagen de la Tierra, la cual como pudieron observara, estaba rodeada por ese extraño aro de color amarillo.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Mira.

-No lo se, pero sea lo que sea, eso esta bloqueando las señales-dijo Marucho.

Keith miro la pantalla y descubrió algo, pero no podía estar seguro de que era, al menos, por el momento-Marucho ¿podemos hacer un acercamiento?-.

-Por supuesto ¿Dónde lo quieres?-.

-Aquí-señalo la parte superior del rayo.

-Háganlo-les dijo Marucho a sus técnicos, quienes comenzaron a trabajar.

-¿Qué sucede? ¿Viste algo?-pregunto Mylene.

-Eso me temo-dijo Keith, entonces, en la pantalla apareció la imagen de la nave darkus-ahí tienen a la causante-.

-Es una nave baranoiana-dijo Ren.

-Y la causante de todo-dijo Dan con desdén.

-No creo que solo sea una nave-dijo Shun-¿podemos ver que pasa en el resto del mundo?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Marucho y sus técnicos prosiguieron a cumplir esa nueva tarea.

Poco a poco, las distintas partes del mundo aparecían, descubriendo así el resto de las naves de los generales, aunque aun no entendía que pretendían esos villanos.

-Esto es muy extraño ¿Qué se proponen hacer?-se pregunto Zenet

De pronto, Keith abrió los ojos al comprender lo que pasaba-¡Oh no, ya me di cuenta! ¡Ese aro es para bloquear nuestros medios de comunicación y teletransportación!-.

-¿Quieres decir que no podremos ir a ningún lugar para pedir ayuda?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

-Eso me temo y al parecer, tampoco podemos contar con que ellos vengan a apoyarnos-Keith no podía ni imaginar cuanta razón tenía en eso último.

**Neathia…**

La reina Serena estaba muy preocupada-No hemos recibido noticias de Fabia y de los otros en mucho tiempo, comandante ¿todo esta bien?-.

-Me temo que no alteza, al parecer el enemigo ha bloqueado todos los medios de comunicación, además de que no hace imposible viajar a la Tierra a apoyarlos-.

-Eso significa que Fabia y los otros están solos en esta guerra, que humillante-dijo Serena, pero también sabía que era solo cuestión de tiempo para que Baranoia invadiera Neathia y si todo lo que había escuchado de Xanadu era cierto, entonces Barodius no era más que un niño malcriado comparado con ella-rápido comandante, envié un mensaje a Gundalia, necesito consultar algo con Nurzak-.

-De inmediato alteza-dijo el comandante.

**Gundalia…..**

Nurzak estaba en una biblioteca, leyendo un libro de historia bakugan antigua, muy antigua, de la época en que Dark Specter era el gobernante de todos los bakugan.

-Interesante, entonces es cierto que los Prime, los primero líderes no solo de Baranoia sino de todo el universo, ayudaron a derrotar a ese tirano, pero…-Nurzak leyó la parte del hijo de Dark Specter-ese monstruo tuvo un hijo y si los registros son correctos, ese hijo posee el mismo corazón malvado que el de su padre-antes de poder continuar en sus investigaciones, tocaron a la puerta-adelante-.

Un soldado gundaliano entro-Disculpe señor, pero recibimos un mensaje de la reina Serena, al parecer quiere reunirse con usted-.

-No me sorprende-dijo Nurzak con voz sombría-después de todo, parece ser que muy pronto volveremos a vernos enfrascados en una guerra-.

-¿De que habla señor?-.

-Solo manténgase alerta soldado, ya que muy pronto seremos atacados por un poderoso enemigo-.

Con estas palabras, Nurzak abandono la biblioteca seguido por la mirada confundida del soldado.

**Tierra…..**

Tras entender cuan grave era la situación, Dan y los otros se reunieron para discutir sobre como contraatacar.

-Ese rayo proviene de cada una de las naves, eso quiere decir que si queremos desactivarlo, tendremos que destruir cada una de esas naves-observo Keith.

-Cierto, pero para eso tendríamos que viajar por todo el mundo-dijo Marucho-ya que cada nave se encuentra en distintas posiciones-.

-Exactamente ¿Dónde están Marucho?-pregunto Dan.

-Bueno, una de ella esta en medio del océano, otra en África, otra flota cerca del monte Everest, otra en un volcán en Hawái, una más se encuentra flotando más allá de las nubes y la última en el espacio exterior-.

-Me imagino que esa última le pertenece a Benag-dijo Ace con odio.

-Efectivamente-.

Se hizo un silencio muy incomodo, fue cuando Dan hablo, siempre con su tono tan entusiasta.

-Vamos amigos, no pongan esa cara, se que la situación se ve mal, pero no olviden que tenemos la Matrix del liderazgo, podemos resolver esto-.

-Pero, mientras ese aro rodee a la Tierra no podremos pedir ayuda a Neathia ni a Gundalia-dijo Fabia.

-Ni siquiera a Nueva Vestroia-agrego Drago.

-Entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer, tenemos que destruir a esas naves y lo vamos a conseguir-.

-El problema es que tendríamos que separarnos y eso nos dejaría vulnerables a un posible ataque de la reina-dijo Shun.

-No olvides Dan que el objetivo principal de Xanadu es obtener la Matrix a cualquier costo y si nos separáramos, podría conseguirlo-dijo Keith.

-No si nos dividimos en grupos grandes-dijo Dan sonriendo-pero primero tenemos que llamar al resto de los peleadores para ponernos de acuerdo-.

-Déjenme eso a mí-dijo dijo Marucho.

De esa forma, Marucho contacto al resto de sus amigos y descubrieron que ya tenían nuevos aliados y amigos, pero primero debían ponerse de acuerdo con los equipos, aunque cada uno conocía su misión.

-Bueno, Marucho se encargara de la base aquos, Shun de la ventus, Ace de la pyrus, ya que tiene cuentas pendientes con Zero, Fabia de la haos, Mira de la subterra, Dan y Keith se encargara de la darkus-explicaba Marucho a sus compañeros-.

-Muy bien, pero entonces ¿Quién ira con cada uno?-pregunto Isis a través de la pantalla de comunicación, Marucho había usado un canal de emergencia para que al menos pudieran comunicarse entre los peleadores terrestres, tendrían que hacer muchas reparaciones para contactar con otras dimensiones.

La lista de peleadores era muy extensa:

Dan.

Keith.

Mira.

Fabia.

Ace.

Shun.

Marucho.

Mylene.

Lena.

Ren.

Zenet.

Julie.

Volt.

Lync.

Escarlata.

Gus.

Alice.

Shadow.

Isis.

Baron.

Runo.

Komba.

Linus.

Niah.

Klaus.

Chan Lee.

Billy.

Mason.

Jessie.

Y ahora acaban de unirse tres peleadores más para luchar contra Baranoia y derrotar a Xanadu (Nota: daré las apariencias físicas más adelantes, por ahora solo aparecerán los nombres, aunque creo que a uno de ellos lo van a reconocer).

Aki.

Anubias.

Alexandra.

32 poderosos peleadores dispuestos a enfrentarse a la peleadora más poderosa del universo, siempre con el apoyo de los peleadores terrestres.

-Bien, comencemos a formar los equipos-dijo Marucho.

Los nuevos equipos quedaron de la siguiente manera:

Dan, Keith, Mylene, Ren, Zenet y Shadow.

Mira, Alexandra, Escarlata, Klaus, Runo y Baron.

Fabia, Isis, Alice, Aki, Anubias y Lync.

Ace, Julie, Billy, Lena, Niah y Jessie.

Shun, Volt, Komba, Aki, Anubias.

Finalmente Marucho, Gus, Linus, Chan Lee y Mason.

-Muy bien, entonces es hora de comenzar, le enseñaremos a Xanadu y a sus esclavos lo que le pasa a aquellos que desafían a los peleadores-dijo Dan y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, el momento de la batalla esta por comenzar.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 19, espero les haya gustado, bueno, la Tierra quedo aislada y ahora no podrán pedir ayuda a Neathia, Gundalia y Nueva Vestroia, pero estos mundos también quedaron indefensos y en el próximo capítulo se verán atacados, mientras Dan y los otros se preparan para enfrentar a los generales._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, Xanadu intento persuadirlos para que se le unieran, pero al final, esa no era la intención de Marucho y Elfin, quienes solo querían evitar que sus amigos cometieran un error, bueno, ya estas en un nuevo equipo y es con Alice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKasami97: **_gracias por la página web y bueno, ya tienes un equipo y estas junto con Anubias, quien también fue enviado a ayudar en lo que pueda (antes de lo que paso en este capítulo, claro). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_no los culpes, después de todo, las cosas que Xanadu ha hecho son imperdonables y es obvio que buscaran una solución fácil, pero no siempre es lo mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, a mí también me esta fallando la conexión desde hace una semana, afortunadamente no se ha ido por completo, gracias a Dios. Pasando a tu duda:_

_Aunque el plan inicial era ese (rescatar a los prisioneros), pensaron que lo mejor sería acabar con Xanadu en su momento de debilidad._

_No olvides que Benag ataco por la espalda a los peleadores, hiriendo gravemente a Dan, a eso se refieren con rebajarse a su nivel._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, como habrás leído, Xanadu no va a decirte nada al respecto, de hecho, te hará creer que aun la tienen, pero tu hermana y el resto de los prisioneros ahora tienen un chip que cuando se active los convertirán en soldados al servicio de la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_gusto en conocerte y haz aparecido justo a tiempo, porque creo que a partir del capítulo 20 o 25, aun no me decido, dejaré de admitir OC, ya que ya son demasiados personajes, gracias por los datos y bienvenida al fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, ya le informe a tu amiga que aun esta a tiempo, de hecho, la acabo de mencionar, pero aun no aparece por completo en el fic, llego muy a tiempo, porque como dije antes, aun no me he decidido, pero puede que a partir del capítulo 20 o 25 ya no acepte OC, debido a que ya son demasiados personajes, ya veras que pronto te mejoras, bueno, eso depende de que tan duro haya sido el golpe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entiendo, solo espero que actualices pronto porque lo dejaste muy emocionante, además de todos los interrogantes que quedaron pendiente, perdóname, pero es que tu fic esta genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKasami97, Ani Teen lyoko, Princess Diana y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos Moon-9215, Anónimo, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…esta misma noche….**_


	20. Invasion a Gundalia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, esta vez, Baranoia atacara Neathia y Gundalia, mientras los generales se encuentran en la Tierra, Tenaya y Arturina se preparan para salir a la batalla, es hora de que demuestren porque son las segundas peleadoras más poderosas del universo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 20._

**Cap. 20 Invasión a Gundalia.**

Nurzak regresaba de su reunión con la reina Serena muy pensativo, estaba extremadamente preocupado, si Ren y los otros no podían volver a Gundalia, entonces ellos no podrían ir a ayudarlos, estaban solos contar el imperio más poderoso de todos.

Cuando llego a Gundalia, descubrió a los soldados en el suelo y con graves heridas, rápidamente corrió a auxiliar a uno.

-¿Qué sucedió?-.

-Nos atacaron…..por sorpresa…no pudimos hacer nada….lo siento…..señor…..-dijo el soldado antes de morir.

Nurzak escucho un ruido y se oculto, entonces los vio, un grupo de cogs que se dirigían al salón del trono de Gundalia, el verlos le hizo comprender el gran peligro que corría, Baranoia había invadido Gundalia.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo hicieron?-pregunto Sabator-ninguna alarma sonó-.

-Estas subestimando a Baranoia Sabator, ellos han existido desde el principio de los tiempos, los Prime, sus primeros líderes, fueron también los líderes de todo el universo, antes de que ese villano tratara de robarles la Matrix-.

-Lo se, de no ser por Dark Specter quizás nunca se hubiera sabido de la Matrix-.

-De todos modos se descubriría tarde o temprano, en todos los imperios siempre existirán seres malvados que buscan apoderarse del poder, así es como siempre ha sido-.

-Ojala no-.

-Por ahora debemos averiguar quien es el emisario de Xanadu, no podemos permitir que se apoderen de Gundalia, ya que después seguirían con Neathia-.

-Entendido-dijo Sabator, aunque por su tono se adivinaba que estaba preocupado por lo que les pudiera pasar.

Con sumo cuidado, Nurzak avanzo por los pasillos del palacio, siempre cuidándose la espalda, lo que no sabía, era que el líder de la invasión era más peligroso de lo que creía.

En el salón del trono de Gundalia, la princesa Tenaya le informaba a su madre sobre los avances de la invasión.

-Como puede ver madre me he apoderado de Gundalia sin ningún problema y Arturina pronto se apoderara de Neathia-.

-Excelente, pero dime ¿ya te deshiciste de Nurzak?-.

-Aun no ha aparecido, pero tengo a todos mis soldados buscándolo-.

-Bien, una vez que Gundalia y Neathia caigan podremos concentrarnos por completo en aplastar a los peleadores y obtener la Matrix-.

-Madre ¿Qué tal si la reina Serena invoca el orbe sagrado?-.

-No le temas a ese poder, después de todo, nuestro imperio ha sido el guardián del poder supremo desde el principio de los tiempos-.

-Si madre-.

-Mantenme informada de todos los avances y avísame cuando encuentres a Nurzak ¿entendido?-.

Tenaya asintió y la comunicación se cerro, fue cuando un triturador entro al salón-Disculpe alteza, hemos encontrado a Nurzak-.

-Muy bien ¿Dónde se encuentra?-el triturador activo una cámara y Tenaya pudo ver a Nurzak correr por los pasillos del palacio dirigiéndose al salón del trono-así que vienes para acá-.

-Llamare al resto de los trituradores-.

-No, yo misma me encargare de él-.

Nurzak finalmente se encontró delante del salón del trono, tomo aire y entro, solo para descubrir que el trono era ocupado por la princesa Tenaya.

-Bienvenido Nurzak, antiguo miembro de las doce órdenes-.

-Me imagino que eres la princesa Tenaya, hija mayor de la reina Xanadu-.

-¿Te atreves a mencionar su nombre? No eres más que un orgánico inmundo-.

-Y tú no eres diferente al emperador Barodius, tú, tu hermana y tu madre buscan lo mismo que Barodius, poder para gobernar a todo el universo-.

-La diferencia es que nosotros buscamos el poder supremo y pronto lo conseguiremos, la caída de todos esos mundo fue solo el inicio de nuestras conquistas-.

-Que lastima que tu madre fracasara, porque los peleadores la detendrán-.

-No lo creo, fue muy estúpido de los Prime confiarles la Matrix a un montón de niños, pero no hablemos de eso ahora, mejor concentrémonos en lo que pasa en Gundalia-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Bueno, Gundalia ha caído, solo quedas tu como última defensa, así que te daré la oportunidad de rendirte y jurarle lealtad a mi madre-.

-Supongo que ya sabes la respuesta-.

-Efectivamente-Tenaya se levanto del trono-y no lo esperaba de otro modo, después de todo, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que pelee-dijo sonriendo con demencia-y eso es algo que no puedo soportar-.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento Nurzak-dijo Sabator.

-Yo también amigo mío, pero no podemos huir de esto-.

-Muy bien, el dicho dice que las damas primero, pero como eres un ancianos seré cortes y te dejare lanzar primero-.

-Este anciano te sorprenderá niñita malcriada ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Sabator Subterra!-.

Sabator apareció echando vapor por la nariz, listo para el combate, mientras Tenaya lo analizaba con su rastreador y se reía de su nivel.

-¡Ja! Apenas tiene 900G, no es un reto-.

-No lo subestime princesa, después de todo, Nurzak es uno de los guerreros más sabios que existen-dijo Demonder.

-Lo se, pero veamos quien es mejor, si la vejez o la fresca juventud ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

Demonder apareció en medio de un tornado de fuego y al momento en que su cuerpo toco el suelo, este tembló e incluso Sabator se vio en problemas para mantenerse en pie, pero lo que más alarmo a Nurzak fue el nivel de ese bakugan.

-¿3600G? Nunca vi un bakugan con semejante poder-.

-Eso es porque el bakugan más poderoso que viste en toda tu vida fue Darakh, pero Demonder es 10 veces más fuerte que ese tonto, sin embargo, como chica educada que soy, prometí darte el primer movimiento, así que adelante hazlo-.

-No me subestimes ¡Poder activado: Tacleada!-.

Sabator comenzó a correr hacia Demonder, mientras sus cuernos comenzaban a brillar al tiempo que crecían y su poder se elevo a 1500G.

-Oh, impresionante, pero no lo suficiente-.

Demonder sujeto a Sabator por sus cuernos, literalmente, tomo al toro por los cuernos, lo levanto y lo estampo contra el suelo, luego lo pateo.

-Vamos anciano, ese poder no me va a derrotar-dijo Demonder con burla.

-Esto apenas esta comenzando-dijo Sabator levantándose.

-Así lo espero-dijo Demonder emocionado por la batalla, igual que Tenaya.

**Neathia…..**

La reina Serena se presento en la sala de control, donde el comandante y su equipo seguían tratando de hacer contacto con la Tierra.

-¿Todavía no hay señales de Fabia?-.

-Me temo que no alteza-dijo el comandante-no se que es lo que esta bloqueando la señal, pero supera toda nuestra tecnología por muchos años-.

-Entonces mis temores eran ciertos-.

-¿De que habla alteza?-.

-Verán, mi madre, la antigua reina de Neathia, me conto una historia sobre un poder que era mucho mayor al del orbe sagrado, este poder era conocido como la Matrix del liderazgo, la cual tenía la forma de una daga, quien poseyera la Matrix tenía el derecho de gobernar sobretodo el universo, pero esa energía era demasiado peligrosa como beneficiosa, ya que se podía usar tanto para sanar planetas como destruirlos, por eso fue que 7 antiguos guerreros conocidos como los Prime, los primeros líderes de Baranoia fueron escogidos para protegerla y pasarla a sus descendientes, pero la última de estos, la reina Xanadu buscaba el poder de la Matrix para sus propios planes malignos, la Matrix desapareció sin dejar rastro y hasta ahora no se donde pueda estar-.

-Pero ¿eso que tiene que ver con lo que esta pasando?-.

-Los baranoianos son capaces de vivir por más de 1000 años, ellos han existido por millones de años, fueron la primera raza en existir, por lo que Xanadu debe tener alrededor de 300 años y en todo ese tiempo ha estado buscando la Matrix, lo que la ha llevado a destruir cientos de mundos y se sabe que una forma que utilizan en sus invasiones es el bloqueo de señales-.

-¿Cree que ella esta detrás de todo?-.

-Si y me temo que estamos a punto de enfrentar una guerra peor que la que tuvimos contra Gundalia-.

En ese momento, otro soldado apareció-¡Alteza, se detecto una nave enemiga acercándose a la ciudad!-.

-Ponla en pantalla-los soldados hicieron lo indicado y una nave de Baranoia apareció-ha comenzado-.

-¡Activen los escudos!-ordeno el comandante.

-No servirá, los escudos nos protegen de cualquier ser que no tenga ADN neathiano, pero esta vez, estamos siendo atacados por maquinas y ellos carecen de ADN-dijo la reina Serena con miedo.

En total, seis naves de Baranoia surcaban los cielos de Neathia, solo eran seis porque la segunda hija de Xanadu, la princesa Arturina guiaba esa ola de invasión.

-Pronto el orbe sagrado será nuestro-.

**Gundalia….**

La batalla entre Nurzak y Tenaya continuaba, pero parecía que Nurzak lo tenía todo en contra, ya que Demonder era extremadamente poderoso.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque de tornado!-.

Sabator comenzó a girar a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en un poderoso tornado, el cual comenzó a avanzar hacia Demonder, quien se mantuvo tranquilo todo el momento.

-Patético ¡Poder activado: Mega flama!-Demonder genero una bola de fuego en su mano derecha y la lanzo contra el tornado, eliminándolo e hiriendo a Sabator-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de estacas!-.

Demonder alzo sus dos manos y de la tierra surgieron diez estacas extremadamente filosas, las cuales lanzo contra Sabator, hiriéndolo cada vez más y más, hasta finalmente devolverlo a su forma de esfera y restándole a Nurzak fuerza vital hasta el 20%.

-Que aburrido-dijo Tenaya recuperando a Demonder-realmente esperaba algo más de ti anciano-.

Nurzak apretó los dientes, mientras sentía como su cuerpo temblaba, pero aun así levanto a Sabator-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada para mí-respondió Sabator tratando de sonar tranquilo.

-Bien, ya que aun creo que puedes divertirme más, dejaré que vuelvas a lanzar primero, adelante o es que tienes miedo-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Sabator Subterra!-.

-Así esta mejor ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-Te voy a aplastar de nuevo-.

-Inténtalo chico rudo-.

-¡Poder activado: Sismo máximo!-.

Sabator golpeo el suelo con su puño, lo que levanto varias rocas que se lanzaron contra Demonder golpeando su cuerpo.

-No esta mal ¡Poder activado: Lanza llamas!-.

Demonder lanzo una ráfaga de fuego de sus ojos, la cual Sabator apenas pudo esquivar, debido a su enorme peso.

-Ese bakugan es terrible-.

-Si piensas que Demonder es terrible, deberías conocer a Serpentera, el bakugan de mi madre-.

-¿Qué? ¿Acaso es más poderoso que Demonder?-.

-Oh, es mucho más poderoso, es más poderoso que cualquier bakugan existente, incluyendo a Drago, su nivel es de 6000G-.

-¿6000G? Pero…si tiene ese nivel….si obtiene la Matrix…-.

-Veo que comprendes cuan poderoso puede llegar a ser ¡Poder activado: Taladro gigante!-.

El brazo derecho de Demonder comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un potente taladro, el cual brillaba con cristal, con eso se lanzo sobre Sabator atacándolo repetidamente, el bakugan gundaliano solo podía esquivar esos ataques lo mejor posible.

-¡Nurzak! ¡Necesito ayuda!-.

-¡Resiste amigo! ¡Carta portal abierta: Arenas del tiempo!-.

El suelo sólido cambio a uno de arena, el cual inmovilizo a Demonder, además de quitarle su taladro.

-¿Qué? ¿Qué pasa? ¡No puedo moverme!-.

-¿Qué demonios hiciste anciano?-.

-Arenas del tiempo es un poder que no solo transforma el campo en arena, sino también atrapa a tu bakugan inmovilizándolo y quitándole 900G de poder-.

-¿Qué?-.

El poder de Demonder disminuyo a 2700G, pero aun era muy poderoso, por suerte, Nurzak era extremadamente sabio y hábil guerrero.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Sabator apareció, aumentando su poder a 1500G, pero Tenaya solo se rio de esa jugada.

-Tonto, aun con el armamento, el poder de Sabator esta muy por debajo del de Demonder-.

-Al menos por ahora-dijo Nurzak con tranquilidad.

-¿Eh?-.

-Ya que las arenas del tiempo tienen otra habilidad, la cual es hacer que el tiempo avance más rápido, lo que me permite activar el nivel tres del armamento-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-.

De esa forma, el poder de Sabator aumento a 2000G, suficiente para derrotar a Demonder, al menos en ese round.

-¿Qué te parezco ahora?-.

-¡Poder de armamento nivel 3 activado: Cuchilla del juicio!-.

Las cuchillas de Sabator comenzaron a brillar de un color amarillo y dispararon un potente rayo contra Demonder, quien aun sin poder moverse…

-Creo que esto si me va a doler-dijo antes de recibir el impacto, devolviéndolo a su modo esfera y quitándole energía a Tenaya hasta solo el 95%, apenas pudo quitarle el 5% de su energía total.

-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por eso anciano!-.

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu miraba la batalla en compañía de Serpentera y el profesor Clay.

-Se confió y como consecuencia perdió el round-dijo Serpentera.

-No me sorprende, Tenaya siempre ha sido una niña muy confiada, es por eso que no logra superarme-.

-De todos modos nadie podría hacerlo mi reina, usted es la peleadora máxima, no existe nadie en este universo que pueda igualar su poder-.

-No puedo estar segura de eso-.

-Pero, mi reina-intervino Clay-Serpentera tiene razón, usted es invencible y su bakugan es el más poderoso del universo, juntos son la fuerza más poderosa, ni siquiera los peleadores podrían vencerlos-.

-Es cierto-dijo Xanadu, para rápidamente agregar-sino tuvieran la Matrix-Clay palideció-mientras la Matrix este en sus manos, son una amenaza para mis planes, sobretodo Kuso y Drago, esos dos han demostrado ser guerreros en extremo fuertes, lo que los convierte en mi mayor amenaza-.

-¿Qué planea hacer?-pregunto Clay con miedo.

-Simple, primero obtendré la Matrix, que por derecho me pertenece y una vez que tenga ese poder, acabare personalmente con Dan Kuso y de esa manera no quedara duda sobre quien es el peleador supremo, y cuando ya nadie me moleste, acabare con toda la vida orgánica del universo-.

**Gundalia…..**

El tercer round iba a iniciar, Nurzak sabía que la diferencia de niveles era demasiada, además de que Tenaya tenía casi toda su fuerza vital, pero nunca iba a retroceder, él no era un cobarde.

-Muy bien-dijo Tenaya-hasta ahora te he permitido lanzar primero por cortesía, pero creo que ya es mi turno de hacerlo ¿no crees?-.

-Haz lo que quieras-.

-Eso pensaba hacer, porque lo que quiero es liquidarte, debo confesarte que a excepción de mi madre y mi hermana, nadie había sido capaz de quitarme un solo gramo de fuerza vital, estoy impresionada, te felicito, realmente eres un gran peleador, que lastima que esta va a ser tu última batalla-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

Tenaya sonrió con maldad-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora del juicio Demonder!-.

-Ahora van a conocer toda mi furia-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Nunca te rindas Sabator!-.

-Te aplastare-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas terrestres!-.

Del suelo aparecieron varias llamas de color rojo con café que rodearon a Sabator, impidiéndole moverse.

-¡Que calor!-.

-Bien dice que tierra caliente es dañino para la salud-dijo Tenaya riéndose.

-¡Poder activado: Armadura acorazada!-Sabator cambio a un color plateado-este poder protege a Sabator de cualquier ataque, no importa que tan poderoso sea-.

-Que lastima que yo tengo un plan de reserva ¡Carta portal abierta: Centro de la tierra!-.

El cielo comenzó a cambiar y como había sucedido cuando Xanadu uso la carta zona de la oscuridad, fueron transportados a otra dimensión, una que parecía ser subterránea y donde un río de lava corría por todo el lugar.

-Bienvenido al centro de la Tierra, donde el fuego y la tierra se combinan mejor que en cualquier otro lugar y donde Demonder recibe un bono de poder de 1000G-.

-¿Qué?-.

El poder de Demonder aumento hasta los 4600G para espanto de Sabator y Nurzak, quien se había quedado sin opciones.

-Es hora de terminar contigo vejestorio ¡Poder activado: Meteoros fugaces!-.

-¡Mi ataque favorito!-el poder de Demonder se elevo al 5700G, al tiempo que su cuerpo brillaba, después libero ese poder generando meteoros que salieron del techo, suelo, paredes, del río de lava, todos dirigiéndose hacia Sabator, quien recibió todos esos golpes, mientras sentía como su energía se iba extinguiendo lentamente.

-¡Lo siento Nurzak…!-grito antes de desaparecer.

-Descuida ¡Porque ahora Nurzak se unirá a ti!-.

Otros meteoros se lanzaron sobre Nurzak, quien no teniendo a donde huir, recibió todos los impactos, mientras sentía como la vida se le escapaba poco a poco.

-¡Lo siento reinas Serena…..princesa Fabia…..Ren….he fallado!-grito antes de que la muerte se lo llevara por fin.

Cuando todo paso, Tenaya apareció de nuevo en el salón del trono, tenía una mano en la cintura y sonreía con maldad.

-Por fin acabe con ese vejete, me causo muchos problemas, hasta hizo que usara mis mejores ataques-dijo divertida.

-Es cierto, pero al final demostramos que era solo un anciano patético-.

Tenaya se acerco al balcón, donde fue recibida por sus soldados en medio de un grito de victoria, mientras la princesa sonreía llena de maldad.

-¡Declaro este planeta en nombre del glorioso imperio de las maquinas Baranoia y de nuestro líder supremo, mi madre, reina de todo el universo, lady Xanadu!-.

-¡Larga vida a la reina Xanadu! ¡Larga vida a la reina Xanadu!-.

**Tierra…..**

Ren sintió un escalofrío en su cuerpo y dirigió su vista al cielo, dejando confundida a Zenet.

-¿Ocurre algo Ren?-.

-No, debió ser mi imaginación-.

Pero Ren no era el único que se sentía extraño, ya que Fabia también tenía un mal presentimiento, aunque no podía estar segura de porque.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 20, espero les haya gustado, bueno, Gundalia ha caído y ahora es el turno de Neathia ¿Cómo enfrentara la reina Serena esta amenaza? ¿Podrá código Eve proteger el poder del orbe sagrado o este caerá en las manos de Xanadu?_

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios quiero ofrecer una disculpa, ya que en el capítulo anterior puse a Aki y Anubias en dos equipos, y creo que los confundí, pero creo que con tantos personajes yo también me confundí, en fi, intentémoslo de nuevo, estos son los equipos oficiales:_

_Dan, Keith, Mylene, Ren, Zenet y Shadow._

_Mira, Alexandra, Escarlata, Klaus, Runo y Baron._

_Fabia, Isis, Alice, Aki, Anubias y Lync._

_Ace, Julie, Billy, Lena, Niah y Jessie._

_Shun, Volt, Komba y Chan Lee_

_Finalmente Marucho, Gus, Linus y Mason._

_Esos son los equipos oficiales y una disculpa por mi error, fue totalmente culpa mía, no me fije bien jeje._

**Alice: **_ok, bueno, creo que siempre entre amigos existe lo que se llama las dos caras de una misma moneda, a veces entre rivales, un ejemplo es el de Batman y el Guasón, dos caras de una misma moneda, me estoy desviando del tema, tu amiga se apunto a tiempo, pero si alguna otra de tus amigas quieren participar su tiempo se les esta acabando, ya que decidí no aceptar más OC a partir del capítulo 23. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias y yo espero que actualices pronto, se que soy insistente, pero admítelo, tu fic es genial y lo dejaste súper emocionante amigo mío, además de todas las interrogantes que quedaron pendientes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_no hay problema, vaya, creo que no fue casualidad que te pusiera en el mismo equipo que él, te juro que en ese momento algo me decía que los pusiera en el mismo equipo, por ahora no, con esa información me basta por el momento, si necesito algo más te informare. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_una disculpa por eso, creo que al ser tantos personajes me revolví un poquito jeje, pero ya lo arregle y los equipos quedaron como se muestra arriba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_la evolución ocurrirá como los vexos obtuvieron a sus bakugan, cuando los Prime te consideren merecedor, ya que ellos están observando todo lo que pasa, aunque ya no pueden intervenir, gracias por los nuevos datos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_yo leo y obedezco, aquí tienes el capítulo 20 y por ahora, fue una victoria para Baranoia y ahora sigue Neathia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo se y una disculpa por eso, como ya explique, tantos personajes me revolvieron el cerebro un poco, además de tener que apurarme para ir a la escuela jeje, una enorme disculpa por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_bienvenida amiga mía y no es para menos, mis padres son médicos y a veces me explican en que consiste cada caso y el tuyo era muy grave, de no haberte operado, quien sabe que hubiera pasado, pero como dice un dicho "teniendo fe en Dios todo resucita, hasta Lázaro", así que no te preocupes, ya que tu juventud te ayudara a sanar más rápido, después de todo, dicen que la juventud es resistente y en cuanto al tipo que causo el accidente, sino salda cuentas en este mundo, tendrá que hacerlo en el otro. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice, Princess Diana, AkiraKazami97 e Infinita (BIENVENIDA DE NUEVO), junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Anónimo y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	21. Invasion a Neathia

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Gundalia ha sido conquistada y ahora Arturina atacara Neathia, con la ayuda del mismo chico que esta obligado a pelear por la reina Xanadu, sin tener idea de que su hermana ya fue liberada._

_Y ahora el capítulo 21._

**Cap. 21 Invasión a Neathia.**

Las naves de Baranoia surcaban el cielo de Neathia, mientras la gente corría a refugiarse en el palacio.

Desde la nave líder, Arturina miraba el planeta en compañía de Anduim, quien estaba con la vista en el suelo, aunque debes en cuando la levantaba para contemplar ese planeta.

-Este planeta es hermoso-dijo Anduim.

-Si-reconoció Arturina-es por eso que vamos a destruirlo, esas son las ordenes de mi madre y más vale que hagas un buen trabajo, a menos que quieras que tu hermana pague las consecuencias-.

-No tiene que preocuparse, princesa-dijo Anduim entre dientes.

-Eso espero ¡Todas las tropas inicien el ataque!-.

De las naves comenzaron a descender cogs, quantrons, cyclobots y krybots, los cuales traspasaron los escudos sin ninguna dificultad.

-¡Prepárense para la batalla!-grito el comandante de las fuerzas neathianas.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

Los caballeros del castillo liberaron a sus bakugan, quienes se colocaron frente a la ciudad, listos para defender su hogar.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

Los quantrons invocaron a los bakugan oscuros, los cuales comenzaron a disparar contra los caballeros del castillo, ante la mirada divertida de Arturina.

-Muy bien, entra a la batalla-le ordeno a Anduim.

Anduim miro a Ragnaros, quien simplemente asintió-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

Ragnaros apareció y comenzó a luchar contra los caballeros del castillo. Desde el palacio, la reina Serena observaba la batalla, grande fue su sorpresa al ver a Ragnaros.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Qué hace un bakugan legendario con esos malvados?-.

Por su parte, el orbe sagrado brillaba intensamente, señal de que estaba al tanto del gran peligro que corría Neathia, pero ahora no podía invocar a Dragonoid Colosus para proteger al planeta, ni siquiera podía llamar a los peleadores, estaban solos en esa batalla y algo le decía que ni Gundalia iría en su rescate.

-¡Poder activado: Río de magma!-.

El río de magma rodeo a los bakugan neathianos y los quemo, haciendo que volvieran a su forma de esfera, los caballeros trataban de luchar contra los soldados robóticos, pero estos eran extremadamente duros y sus armas no lograban dañarlos.

-Esto es demasiado fácil-dijo Arturina sonriendo divertida.

Un rugido llamo la atención de la princesa y varios bakugan haos aparecieron en el cielo dirigiéndose hacia ella, al parecer el comandante ordeno derribar la nave de la princesa para así derrotar a los invasores.

-Creo que vamos a participar después de todo ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

Hexuba apareció frente a la nave de Arturina, lista para pelear-Dime princesa ¿Qué tan poderosos son esos bakugan?-.

-Veamos-Arturina uso su rastreador y su rostro se lleno de decepción-que aburrido, apenas tienen 900G de poder-.

-Esto terminara pronto-dijo Hexuba sonriendo con maldad.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo burbujas!-.

Hexuba soplo y varias burbujas golpearon a los bakugan haos, haciendo explosión y devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera, pero entonces más bakugan haos aparecieron.

-Bueno, creo que esto tomara más tiempo del que creíamos-dijo Hexuba.

-Parece que los neathianos no son tan débiles como creían-dijo Anduim con burla.

-Cuida tu lengua, orgánico ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de viento!-.

El cabello de Hexuba se levanto como si fueran dos alas y comenzó a moverlas generando una poderosa ventisca que hizo retroceder a los bakugan, pero Neathia no se iba a rendir sin dar pelea, ya habían superado la guerra contra Barodius, podrían superar esto.

-Son muy valientes o muy tontos-dijo Arturina aburrida.

En ese momento, la princesa recibió una llamada de su hermana Tenaya-Hola hermanita, dime ¿Cómo va el ataque a Neathia?-.

-Va perfectamente, los neathianos están resistiéndose, pero muy pronto serán aplastados-.

-¿Necesitas un poco de ayuda?-.

-No, yo puedo sola con esto, así que no te metas, no olvides que Hexuba tiene el mismo nivel que Demonder-.

-Oye, tranquila, hazte cargo si eso quieres, solo asegúrate de no fallar, ya sabes que a madre no le gusta el fracaso-.

-No fracasare-.

-Eso espero, después de todo, yo ya he conquistado Gundalia y sería una verdadera lastima que tú fallaras en conquistar Neathia-tras eso Tenaya corto la comunicación, mientras Arturina entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ya veremos hermanita quien consigue la mayor victoria-.

En silencio total, Anduim observo la conversación, había descubierto algo muy interesante, al parecer Tenaya y Arturina eran sumamente competitivas una contra la otra, podría sacarle ventaja a eso, si tan solo supiera como.

-¡Hexuba!-grito Arturina y su bakugan se acerco, Arturina subió a su hombro-llévame al palacio de Neathia, es hora de que la reina Serena y yo tengamos una audiencia ¡Anduim!-el aludido se puso firme-mientras yo estoy en eso, tu continua con los ataques, no tengas piedad y destruye a todo aquel que se interponga en tu camino-.

-Pero…-.

-No cuestiones mis órdenes-.

-Si…princesa…-dijo Anduim resignado.

-Así esta mejor-.

Hexuba comenzó a volar hacia el palacio, siendo el comandante el primero en descubrirla-Va al palacio, yo me encargare de ella, ustedes sigan en la batalla-.

-¡Si señor!-.

El comandante subió a su bakugan haos y se elevo hasta estar a la altura de Hexuba, quien se detuvo cuando los tuvo frente a frente, Arturina y el comandante se miraron fijamente por unos segundos.

-Hazte a un lado-.

-Olvídalo, no dejare que llegues al palacio-.

-¿En serio?-Arturina analizo a su bakugan-solo tiene 900G, es igual de patético que los otros bakugan, no estorbes y te perdonare la vida-.

-Ya te lo dije, no lo haré-.

-Estas interviniendo con mi audiencia con tu reina-.

-Si quieres ir con la reina Serena, tendrás que pasar sobre mi cadáver-.

-Como quieras, no entiendo porque todos los orgánicos son tan tercos, realmente me molestan mucho, excepto Dan y Keith, ellos son lindos-pose de pensar-aunque esos chicos Shun y Ace tampoco están nada mal, tienen buen cuerpo, son guapos, no se cual me gusta más-.

-Podrías tener a los cuatro como mascotas-sugirió Hexuba.

-Si, pero tendría que alimentarlos, cuidarlos y bañarlos…..-sonrojándose con esto último-¡Ay! Pero sería una vista MARAVILLOSA-dijo tocándose sus mejillas, mientras su rostro se coloreaba de rojo y cerraba sus ojos, al tiempo que hacia movimientos de felicidad y vergüenza.

El comandante por su parte, se quedo viendo a la princesa con mirada de confusión y una gota caía por su cabeza-Esta maquina esta loca-.

**Tierra…**

Cuatro chicos estornudaron al mismo tiempo, llamando la atención de sus amigos.

-Salud-dijo Lena.

-Parece que se van a resfriar-dijo Ren.

-¿Los cuatro? Eso es muy extraño-dijo Zenet.

-No creo que sea eso, seguramente alguien esta hablando de ellos en voz alta-dijo Marucho riéndose, mientras Dan, Keith, Ace y Shun se quedaban confundidos.

**Neathia…**

Arturina estaba soñando despierta, parecía que se había olvidado por completo de la invasión y ahora estaba rodeada por un aura rosa, mientras se imaginaba a cada peleador en una posición sexy, lo que aumentaba su sonrisa y sonrojo.

-¡Ah! ¡Dan Kuso! ¡Keith Clay! ¡Ace Grit! !Shun Kazami! !Todos ellos son un sueño hecho realidad! ¡Yo los quiero para mí!-.

El comandante solo continuaba mirando a la princesa sin saber que hacer, incluso Hexuba parecía haberse olvidado de la invasión, ya que le decía a Arturina cosas como….

-Imagínatelos en trajes de baño y atendiéndote a toda hora…..-.

**Baranoia….**

El profesor Clay miraba lo que pasaba y como el comandante, estaba muy confundido, mientras Xanadu solo negaba con la cabeza.

-La princesa Arturina nunca cambiara-dijo Serpentera.

-Tienes razón, es una gran peleadora y su corazón maligno me enorgullece, pero esa obsesión que tiene con los chicos que considera guapos…..creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Xanadu poniendo mala cara.

-Creo que es cierto lo que dicen, todos los padres tienen problemas con sus hijos-dijo un testa naranja.

Xanadu miro al soldado y le disparo un rayo destruyéndolo-No pedí tu opinión-.

**Neathia….**

Arturina continuaba en su fantasía y ahora era peor, si se le puede decir así, ya que Hexuba le decía que se imaginara a los 4 peleadores en posiciones muy sugerentes.

-¡Ay! ¡Ya para! ¡Me estas matando!-dijo totalmente roja y con una gran sonrisa.

El comandante continuaba sin saber que hacer, hasta que finalmente reacciono, la princesa estaba distraída, al igual que Hexuba, era su oportunidad para atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo solar!-.

Las alas de su bakugan comenzaron a brillar y disparo un poderoso rayo que brillaba como la luz del sol, el ataque aumento su poder a 1600G y se impacto por completo contra Hexuba, generando una gran cortina de humo.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamo contento.

Pero su alegría duro poco, ya que cuando el humo se disperso, Hexuba apareció ilesa y con una expresión seria.

-Acabas de cometer un gran error-dijo con frialdad y sonrió con maldad-nadie molesta a la princesa cuando esta soñando-.

El comandante dirigió su vista hacia el hombro de Hexuba, donde la princesa estaba temblando, mientras mantenía su cabeza agachada y en su mano derecha sostenía una carta poder.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-cuestiono sin levantar la mirada-¿Cómo te atreves a interrumpirme cuando estoy soñando?-exclamo alzando la vista y el comandante pudo ver que sus ojos amarillos cambiaron a unos rojos, mientras apretaba los dientes, señal de que estaba furiosa-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por tu atrevimiento! ¡Te voy a matar! ¡Poder activado: Tormenta máxima!-.

Los ojos de Hexuba comenzaron a brillar de un color blanco, mientras el cielo se oscurecía y varios relámpagos lo iluminaban, finalmente comenzó a llover y Hexuba invoco un poderoso tornado, el cual se fusiono con el agua de la lluvia formando una tormenta poderosa, la cual captura al comandante y a su bakugan, mientras los relámpagos golpeaban el tornado y por tanto, al comandante, hasta que finalmente desapareció.

Cuando el comandante murió, el cielo se despejo, señal de que el ataque había logrado su cometido.

-Te lo advertí-dijo Hexuba divertida.

-Nadie me molesta cuando estoy soñando y menos cuando se trata de los chicos más lindos que jamás conocí-.

-Princesa, con el debido respeto, creo que primero debemos completar la misión, antes de que vuelva a sus pensamientos-dijo Hexuba.

-Tienes razón, hacia el palacio o madre estará en verdad furiosa-.

Hexuba volvió a emprender la marcha hacia el palacio, donde la reina Serena observaba toda la batalla, ya había visto la caída de la mayoría de los caballeros y con la derrota del comandante, era cuestión de tiempo para que Neathia cayera, pero aun quedaba una esperanza y se dirigió hacia la cámara sagrada.

**Baranoia….**

Clay se quedo mudo con lo que había pasado-Nunca…..vi a la princesa tan molesta…-.

-Arturina se enfada con facilidad y más cuando alguien la molesta en medio de sus sueños-.

-Esa es una ventaja y desventaja-opino Serpentera.

-En este caso, fue una gran ventaja, ahora es solo cuestión de tiempo para que Neathia sea mía-.

**Neathia…..**

-¡Poder activado: Dagas de viento!-.

Hexuba genero una nueva ventisca, la cual tomo forma de varias dagas que golpearon a los bakugan que protegían el palacio, Arturina bajo de Hexuba y se acerco a un soldado, al que sujeto del cuello.

-Dime neathiano ¿Dónde esta la reina Serena?-el neathiano no respondió, solo apretó los dientes-vamos, dímelo ¿sabes donde esta?-el soldado negó con la cabeza-y si lo supieras no me lo dirías ¿correcto?-el neathiano asintió-como quieras-Arturina lanzo al caballero hacia el aire, saco un arco y una flecha, disparo y la flecha atravesó el cuerpo del caballero neathiano-de todos modos no se necesita ser un genio para saber a donde fue su querida reina Serena. Hexuba, quédate aquí y encárgate del resto de los bakugan de Neathia, yo iré por la reina Serena-.

-Como digas-dijo Hexuba lanzándose sobre los pocos bakugan de Neathia que aun quedaban.

Por su parte, la reina Serena llego a la cámara del orbe sagrado, donde se inclino y comenzó a suplicar ayuda.

-Orbe sagrado, me presento a ti en un acto desesperado implorando tu ayuda, Neathia esta cayendo ante la fuerza invasora, la reina Xanadu nos esta venciendo…..-.

-De hecho-dijo una voz a sus espaldas-ya lo hicimos-La reina Serena se levanto y se topo con el rostro sonriente de Arturina, quien avanzo hacia ella con paso firme-así que esto es el orbe sagrado, si, tiene un gran poder, pero no se compara con el poder de la Matrix-.

-Entonces dime ¿para que quiere tu madre el orbe sagrado? Si ella sabe que la Matrix posee más poder-.

-Simple, queremos el poder del orbe sagrado para poder incrementar la fuerza de nuestro ejército robótico-la reina Serena abrió los ojos asustada-se imagina el gran poder que nuestros soldados tendrían cuando el orbe sagrado forme parte de ellos, nos acercara más a nuestra máxima meta, obtener la Matrix del liderazgo-.

-Estás loca, tú y tu madre son unas enfermas, nunca dejare que hagan eso-.

-No puede impedírmelo alteza, ya he aplastado a sus supuestos caballeros, sus bakugan están liquidados, al igual que su preciado comandante, así que hágase a un lado o sufra el mismo destino que ellos-.

-Si quieres el poder del orbe sagrado, tendrás que pasar primero sobre mi cadáver-.

-Como guste-dijo Arturina cerrando sus ojos y suspirando-¿Por qué siempre son tan tercos?-Arturina saco su arco y flecha, apunto al corazón de la reina Serena y disparo, la reina solo se mantuvo firme en todo momento, pero antes de que la flecha le diera, desapareció y la flecha golpeo el cristal donde el orbe estaba-¿Qué? ¿A dónde se fue?-.

Después de que la reina desapareció, el orbe comenzó a brillar y como hizo Serena, desapareció sin dejar rastro, ante la confusión de Arturina, quien ya estaba a punto de enviar un equipo de búsqueda, cuando recibió un llamado de su madre.

-No pierdas tu tiempo buscándolos-.

-¿Madre? ¿Qué sucedió?-.

-La reina Serena ya no esta en Neathia, el orbe sagrado la teletransporto a otro planeta y en cuanto el orbe sagrado, prefirió autodestruirse que ayudarme en mis planes-.

-¿Qué? Perdimos ese poder…..-.

-Tal vez, pero no era nada comparado con la Matrix, reúnete con tu hermana y tráiganme a los prisioneros ¿entendido?-.

-Como órdenes-.

**Más tarde…..**

Tenaya y Arturina se reunieron en Neathia, mientras los soldados subían a los prisioneros a las naves de transporte, muchos niños lloraban asustados, mientras sus madres los abrazaban con fuerza.

-Ya fueron todos, princesas-informo un testa azul.

-Muy bien, volvamos a Baranoia-ordeno Tenaya.

Las naves abandonaron los dos planetas, pero mientras las naves que transportaban a los prisioneros se retiraban, la nave donde estaban Tenaya y Arturina se quedo flotando cerca de Neathia y Gundalia, se trataba del Némesis.

Anduim estaba asustado, ya que el hecho de que ambas princesas vieran los dos mundos tan fijamente no podía ser una buena señal.

-Bueno, esos planetas ya quedaron huecos-dijo Tenaya-¿Qué te parece si para celebrar nuestra victoria los destruimos?-.

-Me parece perfecto, festejemos con un buen espectáculo de luces-dijo Arturina con maldad.

Las dos princesas ordenaron a un testa naranja que disparara el arma más poderosa del Némesis, el cañón de partículas eléctricas, contra Gundalia.

-En seguida alteza-dijo el soldado y preparo el arma.

Cuando el cañón estuvo listo, apunto al planeta Gundalia y disparo, en pocos segundos, el planeta quedo reducido a polvo espacial, en medio de una lluvia de luces.

-Bien, ahora dispara contra Neathia-ordeno Arturina.

-Si alteza-volvieron a cargar el cañón, apuntaron hacia Neathia y como sucedió con Gundalia, en pocos segundos quedo reducido a polvo espacial.

-No hay nada como un espectáculo de luces-dijo Arturina tomando un sorbo de un extraño líquido negro.

-Disculpe altezas-intervino un quantron-la reina esta comunicándose-.

-Ponla en pantalla-ordeno Tenaya-¿Qué sucede madre?-.

-Debo felicitarlas hijas mías, cumplieron con sus misiones perfectamente, buen trabajo-.

-Gracias madre-.

-Es una lastima que Serena haya escapado, pero no importa, ahora tengo a todos mis enemigos en un solo lugar, la Tierra-.

-Pero ¿Qué hay de los bakugan de Nueva Vestroia?-pregunto Tenaya.

-No son una amenaza, el poder de esos bakugan apenas llega a 900G, cuando haya destruido la Tierra y me apodere de la Matrix, nada podrá impedir que me apodere del universo entero-.

Desde el pasillo, Anduim escuchaba la conversación, el vio la destrucción de los dos planetas y ahora agachaba la cabeza, mientras apretaba los puños.

-Lo siento…..-dijo llorando.

**Tierra….**

Dan y los otros estaban esperando a que el resto de los peleadores del mundo se reúnan, para que los equipos pudieran ir y acabar con cada una de las fortalezas de Xanadu, pero los bakugan estaban muy intranquilos, al igual que Fabia y Ren.

-Es muy extraño-dijo Drago-siento como si algo terrible hubiera pasado-.

-Vamos Drago, Baranoia no ha atacado desde que las fortalezas aparecieron-dijo Dan.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, un rayo de luz cubrió la habitación y una neathiana hizo su aparición.

-¿Quién es ella?-exclamo Ace.

-¡Hermana!-grito Fabia al reconocer a su hermana mayor.

-¡Fabia!-la reina y la princesa se abrazaron, aunque Serena lo hizo con fuerza.

-¿Qué haces aquí? ¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Fabia preocupada por la repentina aparición de su hermana.

Serena agacho la cabeza, mientras su mirada cambiaba a una de tristeza-Neathia y Gundalia…fueron destruidos-Fabia y los peleadores gundalianos abrieron los ojos llenos de incredulidad, al igual que Dan, Shun y Marucho, quienes habían ido a esos mundos-Baranoia nos invadió…..no pudimos hacer nada-.

-No…..no es cierto…Neathia…nuestro hogar-Fabia casi cae al suelo de la impresión, pero Shun la detuvo a tiempo.

-No…..puede ser…..-dijo Lena también estática, Zenet había comenzado a llorar y Ren solo apretaba los puños y los dientes.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 21, desgraciadamente, Neathia y Gundalia han sido destruidos, lo que significa que Xanadu concentrara todos sus ataques contra la Tierra, pero en el próximo capítulo los peleadores se reunirán para salir a pelear contra los generales, además de la aparición de viejos amigos y de una nueva amiga._

**Zeus: **_bueno, creo que ya se explico un poco, a Arturina le gusta coleccionar "trofeos", si se le puede decir así y descuida, por el momento los Prime están viendo la nobleza de tu corazón. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_que bueno, espero que haya quedado bien y ya quiero ver tus nuevos fics de bakugan, además del de la guerra Blazer, por cierto, yo también estoy pensando en hacer un fic de multicrossover, un torneo entre las series de Yugioh, Bakugan, Dino Rey, Digimon y Pokemon ¿Qué te parece? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_bienvenida y a partir del próximo capítulo aparecerás, ya que todos los peleadores se reunirán, por supuesto tendré que hacer un pequeño cambio en los equipos, pero no será muy drásticos, por el momento basta con esa información, te avisare si necesito más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_vaya, no me habías dicho que te habían internado, entonces el golpe fue más duro de lo que pensé, espero que te mejores pronto y tu amiga ya va a aparecer, a partir del próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_gracias y respondiendo a tus preguntas:_

_Xanadu y sus hijas tienen más de 100 años, lo que significa que en todo ese tiempo han mejorado sus habilidades como peleadoras y sus bakugan se hacen cada vez más fuertes, además de que Serpentera es un bakugan máximo._

_El orbe sagrado es la luz madre de todos los bakugan._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_esos cambios de sueño suelen ser normal, poco a poco se pasara y no creas que Tenaya te lo dejara fácil, una pregunta ¿tienes pensado subir alguna historia? Porque me gustaría leerla, mejórate pronto y ojala esta vez sea por completo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, se que Nurzak era un guerrero de honor, pero Baranoia es despiadada y aunque Nurzak murió, quise que fuera de una manera honorable y digna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Alice e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Toaneo07, Anónimo y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…..**_


	22. Reunion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los peleadores se reunirán, al igual que la reina Serena les mostrara que llevo a tres viejos amigos, un viejo amigo volverá y una nueva aliada aparecerá, pero ahora deberán ser más fuertes para enfrentar a Xanadu y a sus diabólicas fuerzas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 22._

**Cap. 22 Reunión.**

La reina Serena les conto lo que había sucedido, como las fuerzas de Baranoia los invadieron, como los caballeros fueron derrotados con suma facilidad, como el orbe sagrado la envió a la Tierra y como se autodestruyo para no caer en las malvadas manos de Xanadu.

-Ya veo, con que eso fue lo que pasó-dijo Fabia con tristeza.

-Los destruyeron cruelmente…..como lo hicieron con Vestal-dijo Mira con furia.

-Esos cretinos ¿Cómo pueden ser tan crueles?-Dan apretaba los puños lleno de impotencia-y nosotros no pudimos hacer nada-.

-No es su culpa, después de todo, Xanadu es muy precavida, primero se aseguro de que no pudieran contactarnos y mucho menos fueran a Neathia, luego aprovecho la oportunidad para invadirnos-dijo Serena con tristeza.

-Primus tenía razón, Xanadu es en verdad un monstruo-dijo Keith.

-Comparada con ella, Barodius era un dulce angelito-dijo Zenet.

Ren había estado callado todo el tiempo, no quería preguntar, ya que temía a la respuesta, pero decidió arriesgarse-¿Qué sucedió con….Nurzak?-.

-Lo siento Ren, pero me temo que no logro sobrevivir, Baranoia invadió primero Gundalia justo cuando Nurzak se reunió conmigo, después que regreso a Gundalia…..no supe más de él-.

-¿Nurzak…ha muerto?-pregunto Lena incrédula.

-Me temo que si-.

Dan golpeo la mesa con furia-Esa canalla, sabía que era malvada, pero nunca me imagine que lo fuera tanto-.

-Lo que me aterra es que ni el orbe sagrado pudo hacer algo para detener la invasión-dijo Drago.

-Pero no entiendo ¿Cómo fue que el orbe sagrado la envió aquí? ¿No se supone que los baranoianos se encargaron de imposibilitar eso?-observo Elfin.

-El orbe sagrado uso todo su poder para hacerlo, fue por eso que su luz se extinguió, pero ahora que no esta, al menos Xanadu ya no podrá usarlo para sus malignos planes-.

-Es cierto-dijo Drago con tristeza.

-A propósito ¿Qué sucedió con Hawktor, Akwimos y Coredem?-pregunto Shun.

-Descuida, ellos están bien, de hecho…..-la reina Serena saco tres esferas bakugan, las cuales eran los viejos amigos de Neathia.

-¡Chicos! ¡Que alegría verlos de nuevo!-grito Akwimos.

El momento triste cambio a uno feliz, al menos por el momento, ya que aun quedaban rostros serios por lo que había pasado, Shun presento a Hawktor con Ingram, Marucho a Akwimos con Elfin.

-¡Guau! Que linda eres-.

-No seas fresco-.

Solo Coredem se quedo algo triste-¿Dónde esta Jake?-.

-Descuida, ya le envié un mensaje, estoy segura de que se alegrara mucho al verte otra vez-dijo Julie.

-Yo también, me hace falta un poco de alegría-.

-A todos nosotros-dijo Ace-sospecho que muy pronto no tendremos motivos para reír-.

Se hizo un silencio muy lúgubre, aunque todos coincidían con las palabras de Ace, después de todo, ahora que Neathia y Gundalia fueron destruidos, solo quedaban ellos para oponérsele a la reina Xanadu, pero el llamado del mayordomo de Marucho apareció justo en ese instante.

-Disculpe maestro Marucho-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-El avión que recogió al resto de sus amigos esta por llegar, aterrizara en 5 minutos-.

-Muy bien, será mejor que vayamos al salón de reuniones, nos espera una larga tarde-

-Tienes razón-dijo Mylene y todos se dirigieron hacia el salón de reuniones, quedando solos Dan y Mira, quien observo que Dan estaba muy pensativo.

-¿Dan? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Por primera vez…tengo dudas-Mira se quedo mirándolo confundida-tengo dudas de si podremos derrotar a esta amenaza-.

-Dan, no digas eso, lo lograremos-.

-No creas que tengo miedo, es solo que…..Xanadu ha demostrado ser más poderosa y malvada que Barodius, Zenoheld y Naga juntos-.

-Sin olvidar que Serpentera es el hijo de Dark Specter-dijo Drago también preocupado.

-Vestal, Neathia y Gundalia tenían tecnología mucho más avanzada que la nuestra, y ni así pudieron contra ellos, entonces ¿Cómo puedo estar seguro de que nosotros podremos hacerlo?-.

-Dan-Mira tomo una mano de Dan-entiendo como te sientes, yo también me siento así, pero no olvides que aun tenemos una esperanza, la Matrix del liderazgo, solo debemos aprender a usar todo su poder-.

-Pero…..-.

-Dan, si Marucho logro que Elfin aumentara su poder, entonces nosotros también lo lograremos, además, nunca nos has defraudado, nos ayudaste a derrotar a Zenoheld y ayudaste a Neathia a derrotar a los gundalianos, y no solo eso, también liberaste a Gundalia de la tiranía de Barodius, no importa que tan poderosos sean Xanadu y Serpentera, nosotros somos más fuertes porque somos una familia-.

-Tienes razón, mucha razón, Xanadu puede llamarse así misma la peleadora máxima del universo, pero nosotros somos más fuertes que ellas, si todos, terrícolas, vestal, neathianos, gundalianos y bakugan, nos unimos, podremos vencer a cualquier enemigo, no importa de quien se trate-.

Mira sonrió, había logrado que Dan recuperara sus ánimos, estaba dispuesto a continuar en esa difícil batalla, al igual que ella.

**Baranoia…..**

En el palacio, se llevaba a cabo una gran celebración, las princesas fueron recibidas como heroínas y ahora estaba festejando las dos victorias más recientes, con una fiesta muy al estilo terrestre.

Tenaya y Arturina bailaban en el centro del salón, mientras Xanadu disfrutaba de una copa de vino en su trono, incluso los tres bakugan disfrutaban de la fiesta, los únicos que faltaban eran los generales, quienes mantenían sus posiciones y algunos soldados que estaban con ellos.

El profesor Clay entro al salón y quitando a cuanto robot se le pusiera enfrente, llego ante la reina Xanadu.

-Disculpe alteza, le traigo un informe de mi trabajo con la tecnología neathiana y gundaliana….-.

-Relájate-dijo Xanadu-estamos celebrando dos victorias, únete a la celebración-.

-Mi reina, celebrare cuando la Matrix sea suya y al fin hayamos librado al universo de la basura orgánica-.

-Eso ocurrirá eventualmente, pero no hay necesidad de apresurarnos, no es divertido, veras, tienes que hacer las cosas en orden. Paso uno; reúne a tus enemigos en un solo lugar, ya. Paso dos; divídelos y conquistaras, eso es algo que ellos harán por mí. Paso tres; quítales el poder que por derecho me pertenece. Paso cuatro; destrúyelos. Es lo que haremos juntos-.

-Entiendo excelencia-dijo Clay.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, las dos princesas comenzaron a gritar-¡Oye Clay! ¡A bailar! ¡A bailar!-.

-Míralas, no querrás decepcionarlas ¿verdad?-.

-Por supuesto que no alteza-.

Así, en el centro de la pista, el profesor Clay se unió al baile.

**Tierra…**

La reunión ya estaba comenzando, aunque antes de pasar al asunto importante…..

-Gracias a todos por venir tan rápido, antes que nada quiero darles la bienvenida a 8 nuevos amigos, Alexandra, Aki, Anubias y Nina, y a sus bakugan Casandra, Spoiler, Horridian y Ángel, también me gustaría dar la bienvenida a un viejo y gran amigo, Jake-.

Los aludidos solo agradecieron la bienvenida con la mirada, Jake solo se sonrojo y saludo con nerviosismo, mientras que Ren se asombro mucho al ver a Anubias en la Tierra.

-Muy bien, ahora pasemos a la parte importante de la reunión, reina Serena-la aludida asintió, subió al estrado y Marucho se retiro para sentarse.

-Neathia y Gundalia han sido destruidos-hubo muchas reacciones, algunas de confusión, de parte de Runo y algunos peleadores terrestres, Anubias salto de su asiento incrédulo, mientras Jake solo miraba a Coredem, quien le confirmo las palabras de la reina-nos tomaron por sorpresa, intentamos resistir su ataque, pero Baranoia no supero por mucho, primero destruyeron Gundalia y luego fueron tras Neathia.

-¡Estoy harto de esos infelices!-grito Isis furioso.

-Tranquilízate Isis, enojándote no solucionaras nada-dijo Nerenoid.

-Tu compañera tiene razón, jovencito. Ya que ahora tenemos un problema mayor, Xanadu destruyo nuestros mundos por varias razones, la principal de todas es porque odia la vida orgánica, pero su razón más importante es porque desea obtener el poder de la legendaria Matrix del liderazgo, un poder que Fabia me dijo que poseen, es por eso que creo que debemos escuchar a los 7 peleadores que tienen ese poder, Dan, Keith, Mira, Fabia, Ace, Shun y Marucho, ellos tienen un plan y creo que debemos escucharlo-.

La reina Serena abandono el estrado y los 7 peleadores subieron, siendo Keith y Marucho los escogidos para explicarles su plan.

-Como todos ustedes ya habrán notado…-Keith se vio interrumpido por el sonido de una bolsa abriéndose y las miradas se dirigieron hacia Shadow y su bakugan Uria, quien estaba abriendo una bolsa papas.

-¡Oye! ¡No seas grosero! ¡Cálmate!-le grito Shadow.

-¡Tú cálmate! ¡Tengo hambre!-replico Uria y comenzó a comer sus papas.

-Lo siento-dijo Shadow algo avergonzado.

-Veo que no bromeaban cuando nos explicaron la actitud de Uria-dijo Volt.

-Tristemente no-dijo Neo.

Uria siguió comiendo sus papas, mientras todos devolvían la mirada hacia Keith y Mylene tomo la palabra.

-Creo que ya puedes continuar-.

-Si, gracias, en fin, como iba diciendo, ya habrán notado que todos los medios de comunicación, y esto incluye teléfonos, celulares, computadoras, televisiones, radios, han sido bloqueados, así como cualquier posibilidad que tuviéramos de teletransportación…..-.

-Es por eso que no pudimos ir a ayudar a Neathia ni a Gundalia-intervino Fabia.

-Lo se Fabia, no les reprocho nada-dijo Serena con calma.

-Bien, lo poco que sabemos de esto, es que…..-una pantalla mostro las 6 fortalezas del comando sigma-estas fortalezas pertenecen a los 6 generales de la reina Xanadu, Benag, Omega, Zero, Crunch, Shifter y Miaxx, ellos fueron los causantes de que todo haya quedado bloqueado y sospechamos que esas naves son las que mantienen a la Tierra aislada-.

-Impidiendo que incluso pidamos ayuda a Nueva Vestroia-agrego Drago.

-Disculpen-Alexandra levanto la mano-si esas naves son las que bloquean las señales ¿Por qué nos las derribamos con algún armamento?-.

-Hicimos un análisis de cada nave-la pantalla mostro que las naves estaban encerradas en círculos-descubrimos que están protegidos por un campo de fuerza que repele cualquier tipo de arma, incluso ataque de los bakugan-.

-Pero hay un modo de entrar-dijo Marucho-hemos descubierto que pese a que Xanadu libero a los prisioneros que tenía, ha estado secuestrando a muchos más en cada rincón del mundo, más específicamente, cerca de las zonas donde se encuentran los generales, las naves no pueden ser destruidos por fuera, pero desde adentro, son tan vulnerables como una barra de mantequilla-una risa se escucho en el salón, se trataba de Akwimos.

-¡Como una barra de mantequilla! ¡Que gracioso!-decía retorciéndose de la risa.

-Para acabar pronto-intervino Dan-nos dividiremos en 6 equipos y cada equipo se encargara de destruir una fortaleza ¿Qué opinan?-.

Se hizo un silencio, parecía que todos estaban meditando sobre el plan, algunos pensaban que era buena idea, pero solo había una persona que tenía dudas sobre el supuesto plan.

-¿En serio ese es su gran plan?-pregunto Runo como si hubieran dicho una broma.

-Si ¿Qué tiene de malo?-pregunto Dan.

-Oh casi nada, solo TODO, Dan, yo también quiero destruir a esos monstruos, pero las últimas veces que han ido a sus territorios han terminado derrotados y con una gran perdida, piden que nos dividamos para enfrentar a 6 monstruos lo bastante poderosos para derrotarnos, si nos dividimos nos vencerán-.

-Y supongo que tienes un plan mejor ¿cierto?-.

-Seguir como hasta ahora, ustedes entrenan y nosotros vigilamos, de esa manera seremos más fuertes para derrotar a Xanadu-.

-No podemos seguir sin hacer nada, además, hemos aprendido que solo entrenando no podremos dominar el poder de la Matrix-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Marucho nos demostró que para lograr perfeccionar el poder de la Matrix necesitamos no solo aprender sobre su poder, sino sobre los secretos del universo y sobre siempre hacer lo correcto sin importar a quien-.

-La Matrix es un gran poder, pero Dan tiene razón-intervino Shun-con solo entrenar no podremos dominarlo, además, dudo mucho que Xanadu vaya a tener la paciencia para esperarnos-.

-Esa serpiente podría atacarnos en cualquier momento, tenemos que debilitarla lo mayor posible y solo lo lograremos destruyendo las naves de sus generales-concluyo Dan.

Runo se quedo callada, quiso replicar, pero esta vez, Aki se le adelanto, ya que tenía una pregunta.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Cómo serán los equipos?-.

-No estoy seguro, creo que Marucho lo sabe-dijo Dan y Marucho tomo la palabra.

-Efectivamente y los equipos están formados así….-.

Dan, Keith, Mylene, Ren, Zenet y Shadow.

Mira, Alexandra, Escarlata, Klaus, Runo y Baron.

Fabia, Isis, Alice, Aki, Anubias y Lync.

Ace, Julie, Billy, Lena, Niah y Jessie.

Shun, Volt, Komba, Chan Lee y Nina.

Marucho, Gus, Linus, Mason y Jake.

-¿Y quien se encargara de quien?-pregunto Komba.

-También a lo decidimos, el equipo de Dan y Keith se encargaran de la base del general Benag, el de Mira del general Shifter, Fabia de la general Omega, Ace del general Zero, Shun del general Crunch y mi equipo de la general Miaxx ¿preguntas?-.

-Si ¿Cuándo partimos?-pregunto Jake.

-En dos días, primero tienen que descansar y reunir las provisiones necesarias, además de que necesitamos planear nuestra infiltración en cada una de las naves-.

-Me gustaría saber porque Dan y Keith se encargaran juntos de Benag-dijo Klaus.

-Tenemos cuentas pendientes con él-respondió Keith, mientras Mira, Ace, Baron y Gus se tensaban.

-Muy bien, entonces creo que eso será todo, nos veremos mañana después del desayuno para planear nuestra estrategia-dijo Marucho y todos abandonaron el salón de reuniones.

Lena, por su parte, abandono la casa de Marucho y se dirigió al parque, al llegar se sentó en una banca y espero, fue cuando alguien le tapo los ojos y Lena lo derribo.

-¡Ay! Que delicada-dijo Han algo adolorido.

-Sabes que no me gusta que me tomen desprevenida, la próxima vez…..-.

-Ya, ya, relájate, mira, te traje un regalo-Han saco una flor color azul zafiro, Lena quedo maravillada y con un leve sonrojo la tomo.

-Gracias, pero ¿Por qué?-.

-Bueno, estoy celebrando-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-Hoy se cumplen un mes desde que conocí a la chica más hermosa del mundo, tú-.

-Que cosas dices-dijo Lena muy roja.

Detrás de un árbol, Zenet estaba ocultada y veía a Lena sonriendo pícaramente.

-Lo sabía, sabía que Lena tenía novio y que buen gusto tiene-decía mientras se tapaba la boca para ahogar una risa que le quería salir.

Pero Zenet no sabía que alguien más miraba la escena, pero en su rostro había ira y celos, se trataba de Mason.

-Pero ¿Quién se cree es terrícola? ¿Cómo se atreve a coquetear con Lena? Ella es mía-.

Lena estaba muy callada, mientras trataba de pensar en una forma de explicarle a Han que no lo vería en un tiempo.

-Escucha Han, tengo algo que decirte-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-No…podremos vernos en un tiempo-.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por asunto de peleadores…-Lena le explico lo que iban a hacer, fue sincera en todo, cuando termino, pensó que Han iba a enfadarse, pero solo silbó asombrado.

-Vaya, iras a pelear contra esos malvados invasores, debes ser una peleadora extremadamente poderosa-.

-No exageres-dijo Lena algo sonrojada.

-Bueno ¿Cuándo te iras?-.

-En dos días, pero ya no podremos vernos a partir de hoy, ya que vamos a planear nuestra estrategia y a prepararnos para partir-.

-Bueno, entonces hay que aprovechar este día hasta el final-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

Por toda respuesta, Han tomo a Lena de la mano y se dirigieron hacia el parque de diversiones, siempre seguidos por Zenet y Mason, este último a mayor distancia.

Han y Lena pasaron una tarde muy divertida, Lena tuvo que admitir que los terrícolas si que sabían divertirse, era la primera vez que actuaba de acuerdo a su edad, ya que desde muy joven se vio obligada a convertirse en uno de los soldados del emperador Barodius, tal como sus amigos Ren, Zenet, Mason, Jessie y…Sid.

Aunque nunca lo supieron, Zenet y Mason los vigilaban constantemente, Zenet estaba feliz por su amiga y se prometió que algún día invitaría a Ren a ese lugar tan divertido.

Mientras que Mason miraba a Han con ganas de matarlo, ni siquiera notaba la atención que llamaba por su actitud, apretaba los dientes y los puños, su enfado aumento cuando vio como Han ganaba un oso de peluche gigante para Lena.

El tiempo pasó y llego el momento de regresar, Zenet se marcho antes que Lena, ya que no quería que se enterara que la había estado espiando, aunque una parte de ella quería decírselo, pero Mason solo se fue hasta que Lena y Han se retiraron del parque.

Han acompaño a Lena hasta la casa de Marucho y ahora estaban frente a la puerta de entrada.

-Gracias por acompañarme, aunque no tenías que hacerlo-.

-Pero yo quise-.

-Gracias por todo, este día fue muy divertido, los terrícolas si que saben como divertirse-.

-Hacemos lo que podemos-silencio-bueno…..creo ya debo irme, que tengas suerte en tu misión-.

-¡Espera!-grito Lena, Han volteo y Lena lo beso, acto que tomo desprevenido a Han, cuando se separaron Lena tenía la cabeza agachada y estaba muy roja-bueno…hasta pronto-dijo y finalmente entro.

Han se quedo paralizado por un momento, pero después reacciono y comenzó a caminar por las oscuras calles, sin saber que cierto peleador gundaliano lo había visto todo y ahora lo seguía para desquitarse.

Cuando Han pasó por un callejón, sintió que alguien lo seguí y cuando lo presintió lo bastante cerca….tomo la mano de su perseguidor y lo lanzo contra el suelo, justo cuando preparaba el golpe final, descubrió de quien se trataba.

-¿Qué haces…?-.

-¡Adelante! ¡Mátame! ¡Y la reina te destruirá personalmente!-gritaba Crunch histérico.

-¿Nervioso Zero? Parece que viste a un fantasma-dijo Miaxx saliendo de la oscuridad.

El cuerpo de Han brillo y apareció en su verdadera forma, como el temible general Zero.

-¿Ustedes que hacen aquí?-.

-La reina esta algo impaciente-dijo Shifter saliendo detrás de Miaxx.

-Si, dice que le des información útil o que te prepares para el castigo-dijo Crunch levantándose.

-Pues ya tengo información útil, estoy seguro que la reina estará complacida con esto-.

-¿Y de que se trata?-pregunto Miaxx.

-Lo siento, pero es información solo para la reina-.

Miaxx apretó los dientes y mientras ellos hablaban, Mason escuchaba todo oculto en la esquina del callejón, se llevo una gran sorpresa al ver que ese humano era un miembro del comando sigma, pensó en retirarse, pero cuando ya lo iba a hacer…

-¿Vas a algún sitio?-era Omega, quien sujeto a Mason del cuello de su camisa y lo arrojo a los pies de sus compañeros.

-Vaya, parece que tenemos un espía-dijo Miaxx sonriendo con maldad.

-Yo me encargo de él-Shifter preparo un golpe con su lanza, cuando Omega lo detuvo.

-No es necesario que lo mates, después de todo, siempre hay otra forma de callarlos-Omega se acerco al rostro de Mason-mírame a los ojos-los ojos de Omega brillaron y Mason cayó al suelo inconsciente-listo, ahora no recordara nada y podremos seguir con nuestro plan sin interrupciones-.

-Hubiera sido mejor matarlo-dijo Miaxx enfadada.

Los 5 generales se retiraron del lugar, dejando a Mason en la entrada de la casa de Marucho, aunque Zero no pudo evitar mirar el edificio y tocar sus labios, mientras pensaba en el beso.

-¿Vienes o que?-pregunto Crunch y Zero siguió a sus compañeros.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 22, espero les haya gustado, ahora los peleadores tienen su plan, pero parece que la reina esta por enterarse, la batalla contra el comando sigma esta por iniciar y habrá traiciones de quienes menos se esperarían._

_Un aviso, a partir del capítulo 23 dejare de admitir OC, eso significa que este capítulo es su última oportunidad, si desean participar en el fic, esta es la tercera y última llamada._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_se que fue muy triste, pero Baranoia es despiadada y en cuanto a Arturina, como su madre dijo, es una gran y malvada peladora, pero esta obsesionada con los chicos que considera lindos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_ese es el lado bueno, ya que lo que Xanadu hubiera hecho con el Orbe sería terrible y tienes razón, a partir de ahora se pondrá más emocionante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_se que fue triste, pero al menos aun quedan neathianos y gundalianos con vida, así como vestal, Xanadu se tendrá que enfrentar a los miembros más poderosos de cada planeta, incluyendo la Tierra y no te preocupes, es normal estar nervioso, yo me sentí así en mi primer fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, Arturina no ama a ninguno de ellos, solo los quiere para tenerlos como mascotas y sirvientes sometidos a todos sus deseos, sean cual sean, por cierto, como fan de code lyoko ¿ya sabes que si va a ver una 5ta temporada? Se llamara code lyoko evolución. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_entiendo y respondiendo a tu pregunta:_

_Yo diría que son dos, Yugioh, por su temática egipcia y Dragon Ball, todas sus sagas, las cuales me acompañaron en mi infancia._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_bueno, ya tuviste tu primera aparición, aunque no fue en una batalla, pero al menos ya sabes en que equipo te toco y contra quien vas a luchar, felicidades por tu cumpleaños y tú regalo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKasami97: **_los baranoianos son despiadados, pero todo fue por culpa de Xanadu, quien esta obsesionada con la idea del bakugan supremo y de destruir toda la vida orgánica en el universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, Arturina no ha visto a Klaus aun y por eso esta así por los 4 peleadores que ha visto hasta ahora y no tienes porque disculparte, solo que no imagine que el golpe fuera tan serio, pero creo que ya debes estar mejor ¿o me equivoco? Diviértete en ese parque, que por lo que leo, debe ser muy divertido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, los Prime son comprensivos, pero saben que no es conveniente que evolucionen a Ragnaros en estos momentos, ya que no estas del lado del bien, al menos por el momento y no creas que derrotar a Xanadu será fácil, mucho menos a Serpentera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_siendo sinceros, a mí tampoco me convencía usar esa serie, no es muy de mi gusto, ya que humillan demasiado al Tyrannosaurus rex, mi dinosaurio favorito de toda la vida, pudo ser del protagonista, pero no, tenía que ser de esa vieja inútil que esta traumada con "ancianita", a lo mejor los pongo y los elimino rápidamente, y que Max pierda humillantemente ¿Qué te parece? Por cierto ¿todavía vas a tardar en actualizar? Perdona mi insistencia, pero vamos, tu fic es genial, grandioso, uno de los mejores que he leído. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Ani Teen lyoko, Infinita, Princess Diana, Súper Girl, AkiraKasami97 y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves….**_


	23. La fortaleza aquos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el inicio del intento de los peleadores para detener los planes malignos de Xanadu, pero desafortunadamente, no solo no la tendrán fácil, sino que tampoco pueden imaginarse que tan difícil será enfrentarse a los generales de la reina._

_Y ahora el capítulo 23._

**Cap. 23 La fortaleza aquos. **

Los días pasaron en un abrir y cerrar de ojos, el momento de partir había llegado, era hora de que cada equipo fuera a cada fortaleza y la destruyera por el bien de la humanidad.

-Muy bien, los aviones que nos llevaran están listos-dijo Marucho-cada avión tiene la imagen del bakugan que los Prime escogieron, así que no habrá dificultad para saber cual les corresponde-.

-Muy bien, pues entonces ¡Andando! Es hora de mostrarles a esos robots lo que los seres humanos pueden hacer-dijo Dan.

-¡Si!-.

Mira se acerco a Dan y le pidió hablar con él en privado, el peleador pyrus asintió y se alejaron del grupo, ante la mirada enojada de Runo, una vez que estuvieron lejos de los demás, Dan inicio la conversación.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Nada, solo quiero que tengas cuidado-Dan la miro confundido-Dan, Baranoia me quito mi planeta, mi hogar y muchos buenos amigos, no podría soportar el perderte a ti también-.

-Descuida-dijo Dan colocando su mano en su mejilla-no pasara nada, nosotros derrotaremos a Benag, ustedes a Shifter y el resto a los demás generales, entonces nos volveremos a reunir aquí y acabaremos con Xanadu-.

-Pero….-.

-Te lo prometo-.

Mira miro a Dan y sonrió, luego se quito el collar en el que traía la foto de su hermano y se la dio a Dan, quien se quedo más confundido que antes.

-Tu sabes cuanto significa este collar para mí, por eso quiero que te lo lleves, porque solo así tendré la seguridad de que te volveré a ver-.

-Mira, yo…no puedo aceptarlo-.

-Por favor Dan, promete que me lo devolverás y así sabré que volveré a verte-.

Dan se quedo callado y suspiro-Muy bien, te lo prometo-.

Mira sonrió y abrazo a Dan, quien poco a poco correspondió el abrazo aumentando la furia de Runo, cuando se separaron, Dan y Mira se miraron a los ojos, mientras sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban y con un asentimiento mutuo, se dirigieron hacia su respectivo equipo y avión.

Las compuertas se abrieron y los 6 aviones salieron en distintas direcciones, listos para cumplir con sus misiones.

-Buena suerte peleadores-les deseo la reina Serena, acompañada por la Sra. Kuso, quien tenía una mirada llena de preocupación.

-Dan, por favor tengan cuidado-.

**Baranoia…..**

Clay se presento en el salón del trono y se inclino ante Xanadu-Majestad, detectamos que 6 naves terrestres se dirigen a las posiciones de las fortalezas sigmas-.

-Deben ser esos tontos peleadores, sabía que era cuestión de tiempo para que se disidieran intentar destruir las fortalezas-.

-Lo que no saben es que los generales los van a estar preparando y esta vez no podrán escapar-dijo Serpentera.

-¿Quiénes serán los primero en llegar a alguna fortaleza, Clay?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Parece que la fortaleza más cercana es la de la general Miaxx-.

-Entonces Marucho volverá a la acción, que divertido-dijo Arturina.

-Marucho-Xanadu sonrió divertida-esta vez no habrá nada que te pueda salvar, ni a ti, ni a tus amigos-.

**Tierra…**

En medio del océano, la fortaleza aquos, hogar de la temible general Miaxx, estaba trabajando en un proyecto de contaminación.

-¡Más rápido inútiles!-le gritaba a los cogs, los soldados que estaban a su servicio-los humanos necesitan agua para vivir, pero el agua del océano podría matarlos si la beben, es por eso que les hacemos el favor de deshacerse de el-.

Los cogs usaban maquinas de excavación, taladros que perforaban el suelo marino, al tiempo que liberaba un líquido verde viscoso, los peces se alejaban tan rápido como podían, los que no tenían suerte, morían envenenados.

-Que lindo espectáculo-dijo Miaxx con maldad y relamiéndose los labios, fue cuando un cog se le acerco.

-Disculpe general, tenemos un problema-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Detectamos una nave que se acerca a la fortaleza-.

-Ponla en la pantalla-el soldado obedeció y la nave donde viajaban Marucho y su equipo apareció-don esos molestos peleadores, vienen a destruir la fortaleza, tal como la reina nos advirtió-dijo molesta-eso significa que Zero tuvo razón, rayos, eso le dará muchos puntos, pero me dará más a mí cuando derribe ese avión ¡Prepárense para la batalla!-.

-¡Si general!-.

Los cogs abordaron las naves de ataque y una compuerta se abrió, empezando a salir para derribar el avión de Marucho.

-Tenemos compañía-informo Linus a sus compañeros de equipo.

-Es como si nos hubieran estado esperando-dijo Gus preocupado.

-No puede ser, nadie más que nosotros sabía de este plan-dijo Marucho confundido.

-Es como si alguien nos hubiera delatado-dijo Jake.

Mason estaba muy callado, mientras trataba de recordar que fue lo que le paso la noche pasada, pero por más que lo intentaba no podía recordar absolutamente nada, bueno, excepto que estaba siguiendo a Lena y a alguien más, y cuando despertó en la entrada de la casa de Marucho, lo demás, estaba en blanco.

-¡Están disparando!-grito Elfin asustada.

Las naves baranoianas comenzaron a abrir fuego y el piloto tuvo que hacer maniobras evasivas, pero las naves no dejaban de perseguirlos.

-Tenemos que hacer algo, Linus-dijo Rubanoid.

-Eso haremos-Linus corrió hacia la puerta del avión, la abrió y salto.

-¡Linus acaba de cometer suicidio!-grito Jake.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

Rubanoid apareció rugiendo con ferocidad, mientras Linus aterrizaba en su hombro-¡Es hora de castigar a esos montones de chatarra!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego diamante!-.

Rubanoid disparo una poderosa llama, la cual brillaba como un diamante y derribo tres naves, pero aun quedaban otras 6.

-¿Qué? ¿Un neathiano?-exclamo Miaxx al ver lo que pasaba.

-Es cierto, la última vez, los peleadores recibieron ayuda de guerreros de Neathia y Gundalia, mucho antes de que la reina decidiera atacar a esos planetas-dijo Baitza.

-Eso no cambiara nada ¡Activen los cañones de plasma!-.

Los cogs hicieron lo ordenado y en la parte exterior de la fortaleza, surgieron varios cañones, los cuales comenzaron a disparar contra Rubanoid.

-¡Creo que necesitamos más poder Linus!-.

-¡Tienes razón! ¡Armamento instalado!-.

Rubanoid recibió su armamento, aumentando su poder a 1500G-Es hora de darles una lección a esos tipos-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de rubí!-.

Rubanoid y las cabezas de su armamento dispararon un rayo, el cual tenía la forma de una lluvia de color rubí, el ataque destruyo varios cañones, pero las naves enemigas continuaban cerca.

-¡Que fuerte! ¡No importa cuantas derriben! ¡Siguen apareciendo cada vez más!-exclamo Jake.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-grito Marucho, pero Linus se comunico.

-¡No! ¡Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes diríjanse a la fortaleza y destrúyanla! ¡Esa es nuestra prioridad!-.

-Linus tiene razón-dijo Mason.

-Supongo que si-dijo Marucho con algo de preocupación.

-Descuida, ellos estarán bien-dijo Gus y Marucho asintió.

-Bien, entonces entremos a esa fortaleza-.

-Lo siento señor-dijo el piloto-pero con los constantes disparos no puedo acercarme lo suficiente, lo más que puedo hacer es dejarlos cerca para que puedan entrar-.

-Muy bien, entonces haz eso-.

-Entendido señor-.

El piloto se acerco al mar y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, Marucho y su equipo saltaron al océano, mientras el avión volvía a recuperar altura, afortunadamente, los dejo los bastante cerca de la fortaleza.

-¡Andando!-indicó Marucho.

Desde el aire, Linus vio aliviado que sus amigos lo habían logrado-Ahora nos toca a nosotros deshacernos de esas molestas maquinas-.

-Hagámoslo rápido, para poder alcanzarlos-dijo Rubanoid y se lanzo al ataque.

Por su parte, Marucho y los otros caminaban por la superficie de la fortaleza buscando un modo de entrar.

-Parece que la única entrada es por donde salen esas naves-dijo Elfin.

-¡No bromees! ¡Ellos nos freirán antes de poder acercarnos!-exclamo Akwimos.

-¡Oigan, encontré un modo de entrar!-llamó Gus.

Los 3 peleadores se acercaron a Gus, quien revisaba una compuerta en la parte alta de la fortaleza.

-Parece que es un ducto de aire-dijo Mason.

-Ese es nuestro boleto al interior de esta fortaleza-dijo Jake.

Jake levanto la tapa y de uno por uno entraron, aunque antes de hacerlo, Marucho miro a Linus y Rubanoid.

-Tengan cuidado amigos-Marucho entro y Jake lo siguió.

Estuvieron arrastrándose por el ducto del aire alrededor de 5 minutos, cuando por fin encontraron una salida, la cual daba a un pasillo, que aparentemente estaba vacío.

-Muy bien, ya estamos en territorio enemigo-dijo Gus algo preocupado.

-Tenemos que tener mucho cuidado, los baranoianos son despiadados y por lo que Primus nos dijo, Miaxx usa el miedo contra su oponente-dijo Marucho.

-¿Usa el miedo? Que bueno que yo….no le temo a nada…..-dijo Jake riéndose nerviosamente y solo pudo ver como sus amigos empezaban a correr-¡Oigan chicos! ¡Espérenme!-.

Pero el pasillo no estaba tan vacío como creían, ya que había cámaras por todo el lugar y una de ellas los tenía localizados.

-Lograron entrar-dijo Miaxx asombrada.

-¿Qué hacemos general? ¿Quiere que los detengamos?-pregunto un cog.

-Encarguense de esos 4 peleadores subterra, pero el chiquillo es mío, después de todo, ustedes no podrían enfrentarse al poder de la Matrix del liderazgo-.

-Como ordene-dijo el cog retirándose.

-El resto de ustedes continúe disparando contra ese bakugan y su compañero neathiano-.

-¡Si general!-.

Miaxx se dirigió hacia donde tendría la batalla contra Marucho y si todo le salía bien, podría obtener una parte de la Matrix para la reina.

Por su parte, Marucho y los otros continuaban corriendo por los pasillos de esa fortaleza, ya llevaban mucho tiempo.

-Esperen, creo que ya pasamos por aquí, este sitio se me hace conocido-dijo Avior.

-¿Cómo puedes estar seguro? Todos los pasillos se parecen-dijo Mason.

-Creo que debemos empezar a dejar marcas para no perdernos-dijo Gus.

-Esa es una buena idea-dijo Marucho.

-Yo tengo una mejor-dijo Jake-¡Correr!-.

Frente a ellos había un grupo de 10 cogs, los cuales comenzaron a disparar y el equipo aquos se vio obligado a correr, mientras los cogs los cogs los seguían muy de cerca.

-¡Separémonos!-grito Marucho y cada uno se fue por distinto lado, confundido a los cogs.

-¿A quien perseguimos ahora?-.

-No lo se-.

Los cogs eran maquinas poderosas, pero no muy brillantes.

Jake caminaba por un pasillo oscuro buscando a sus compañeros-Creo que nos perdimos Coredem-.

-Y no es un buen lugar pare eso-dijo Coredem preocupado.

-No te preocupes, mientras estemos juntos nada nos pasara-apenas dijo eso, Jake apareció en un cuarto amplio, lo suficiente como para que cupieran dos bakugan-¿Dónde estoy?-.

El sonido de algo metálico golpeando el suelo llamo su atención, al voltear se topo con una criatura hecha de acero, llevaba un hacha en su mano derecha, su rostro parecía un casco robótico y en su pecho, más específicamente, en el lugar donde se ubica el corazón, tenía un brillo de color rojo, su nivel era de 900G.

-¿Qué es eso?-en una pantalla apareció el nombre de esa criatura, The Chariot, un bakugan mutante, creado por el profesor Clay.

Charito alzo su hacha y lanzo un poderoso golpe, pero Jake logro hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo.

-Quieres pelear ¿eh? Muy bien ¿listo Coredem?-.

-Siempre-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Coredem Subterra!-.

Coredem apareció estremeciendo toda la habitación-¡Es bueno volver a la acción!-.

-Tienes razón amigo ¡Poder activado: Flecha de roca!-Coredem disparo una flecha hecha de roca, la cual golpeo a Chariot derribándolo-¡Si! ¡Como en los viejos tiempos!-pero su celebración duro poco, ya que Chariot se levanto de nuevo-creo que esto será más difícil de lo que creí-.

Mientras tanto, Mason caminaba por otro pasillo oscuro, aunque no solo buscaba a sus amigos, también trataba de recordar que fue lo que le había pasado.

-¿Estas seguro de que te encuentras bien?-pregunto Avior.

-La verdad no, me siento como Kasarina hubiera estado experimentando conmigo-.

Mason llego hasta un pasillo, donde la única forma de pasar, era a través de un puente, lo demás era un abismo sin fondo, Mason se dispuso a cruzarlo, cuando el sonido de algo batiéndose llamo su atención y a penas pudo esquivar lo que fuera que quisiera atacarlo, se trataba de otro bakugan mutante.

Este tenía forma humanoide, su cuerpo era delgado y su cabeza parecía de un ave mutante, el sonido que habían escuchado hace unos segundos, eran sus alas aleteando, su poder era de 900G y su nombre The Hangdeman.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear-dijo Mason.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Avior Subterra!-.

Avior apareció rugiendo y elevándose, hasta quedar a la altura de Hangdeman-Será mejor que te hagas a un lado, no tienes la menor oportunidad contra mí-.

-¡Poder activado: Explosión de poder!-.

Avior abrió su boca y disparó varias bolas de energía contra Hangdeman, quien las esquivo a una velocidad impresionante y luego golpeo a Avior.

-¡Avior!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-Esa cosa es muy rápida-Mason apretó los dientes.

-Creo que podemos tener problemas-dijo Avior, mientras los ojos de Hangdeman brillaban de manera aterradora.

Gus también recorría los pasillos buscando a sus amigos, comenzaba a pensar que los habían capturado, fue cuando cayó por un hoy que se abrió en el piso y aterrizo en un túnel.

-¿Qué es este lugar?-.

Otro bakugan mutante apareció para darle la bienvenida, se trataba de un bakugan con la apariencia de una araña, solo que sus 8 patas terminaban en pinzas, tenía tres ojos, los cuales miraban fijamente a Gus y de su boca surgían 4 tentáculos cortos, su poder era de 900G y su nombre The Hermit.

-No se que seas, pero si estas buscando pelea ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surgen Vulcan Subterra!-.

Vulcan apareció listo para la batalla, pero antes de poder hacer algo, Hermit le disparo una ceda de telaraña, la cual atrapo a Vulcan inmovilizándolo.

-No puedo moverme-.

-¡Resiste Vulcan! ¡Poder activado: Puños voladores!-.

Vulcan disparo sus poderosos puños quitándose la telaraña y de paso golpeando a Hermit, pero la araña solo se aturdió y con una sacudida de su cabeza se recupero.

-Creo que esto va a durar más de lo que creí-dijo Gus algo preocupado.

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu miraba la batalla en la fortaleza aquos, acompañada de Serpentera, sus dos hijas y sus bakugan, hasta que el profesor Clay se les unió.

-Veo que esta al tanto de lo que sucede en la fortaleza aquos, alteza-dijo Clay.

-No hay nada que yo no sepa Clay-dijo Xanadu con frialdad.

-Lo se, una disculpa mi reina, pero me gustaría saber ¿Qué le parecen los bakugan mutantes que cree para usted?-.

-Bueno, su nivel de poder es muy bajo y no compiten contra los bakugan que poseen la Matrix, pero al menos están haciendo un buen trabajo distrayendo a los amigos de Marucho-.

-Me deleito con servirle mi reina-.

-Sin embargo, aun no han terminado, no solo quiero que los distraigan, también quiero que los eliminen-.

-Puedo asegurarle que así será-.

-Decías lo mismo de los bakugan mecánicos ¿en que se diferencian estos bakugan a esos insultos a las maquinas?-.

La pregunta de la reina hizo temblar a Clay, quien trato de explicar sin titubear-Bueno…estos bakugan están hechos con ADN de los bakugan que viven en Nueva Vestroia, así como los bakugan de los caballeros de Neathia-.

-Ya veo, supongo que esos bakugan no son los únicos que creaste-.

-No, envié a varios a las distintas fortalezas del comando sigma para respaldarlos-.

-Por tu bien, espero buenos resultados-.

**Fortaleza aquos….**

Mientras Linus, Jake, Mason y Gus se encargaban de sus oponentes, Marucho seguía caminando por los pasillos de la fortaleza, debía admitirlo, ese lugar era enorme y se pregunto si el resto sería igual.

-Este pasillo ya lo recorriste-dijo Elfin.

-No hemos pasado por los que tienen flechas ¿ves?-señalo Akwimos.

-¿Flechas? Ay, Akwimos ¿Por qué no nos lo dijiste antes?-pregunto Marucho.

-No creí que fuera importante-.

-¿No creíste que fuera importante?-Elfin lanzo un golpe y Akwimos se agacho esquivándolo.

-Oye, tranquila, lo siento-.

-Ya basta ustedes dos, tenemos una misión que cumplir-.

Marucho reinicio su caminata, esta vez, siguiendo las distintas flechas que aparecían en las paredes.

_-"Algo me dice que alguien me esta guiando a propósito"-._

Las sospechas de Marucho no eran del todo equivocadas, ya que todos sus movimientos eran vigilados.

-Ven a mí pequeño, para que la diversión pueda empezar-.

Marucho llego hasta una puerta de color azul, con el símbolo del agua dibujado en el centro.

-Creo que hasta aquí llegamos-dijo Elfin.

-Bueno, supongo que hay que buscar otro camino-dijo Akwimos.

-No lo creo, presiento que alguien nos ha estado guiando hasta aquí a propósito y creo saber de quien se trata-.

Las puertas se abrieron y la habitación quedo abierta, solo que estaba completamente en la oscuridad.

-No vamos a entrar ahí ¿verdad? Le temo a la oscuridad-dijo Akwimos.

-No seas cobarde-Elfin entro y tras ella Marucho, aunque Akwimos lo hizo con algo de miedo.

Una vez que los tres estuvieron dentro, la puerta se cerró y unas luces se encendieron, revelando lo que parecía ser una arena de batalla bakugan, solo que en el centro, había una piscina de gran tamaño, llena con agua de mar y con algunos témpanos de hielo flotando por cada rincón, dejándose llevar por el movimiento del agua.

-Bienvenidos, los estaba esperando-Miaxx apareció al otro extremo de la piscina.

-¡Miaxx! ¡Lo sabía, sabía que eras tú quien me estaba guiando!-.

-Efectivamente niñito, lo hice porque tenemos cuentas que saldar, la última vez tuviste suerte, la reina ordeno la retirada, pero esta vez no pasará, ya que planeo derrotarte y obtener el fragmento de la Matrix para mi ama-.

-¡Si la quieres, ven por ella!-desafio Elfin.

-Eso pensábamos hacer-dijo Baitza y Marucho apretó los dientes.

-Saca tus cartas y tus bakugan, y que comience la batalla acuática-declaro Miaxx.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 23, espero les haya gustado, el equipo de Marucho esta enfrascado en una lucha difícil y al parece, Clay creo varios bakugan mutantes para respaldar a los generales, la batalla acuática va a comenzar, Marucho tiene dos bakugan, pero Miaxx le demostrara porque es miembro del comando sigma._

_Un aviso, listo, a partir de este capítulo, no acepto a más OC, debido a la gran cantidad de personajes, lo cual me alegra porque significa que el fic tiene éxito, pero ya no puedo seguir incluyendo más de los que ya existen, espero lo comprendan._

**Súper Girl: **_ok, de todos modos felicidades y tienes razón, ya que ya no admitiré más OC, en fin, se que fue triste la destrucción de ambos mundos, pero al menos se salvaron sus mejores peleadores, listos para darle una lección a Xanadu, habrá romance entre Zero y Lena, pero la gundaliana estará destrozada cuando descubra la verdadera identidad de Han. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entonces a partir de tu siguiente aparición tendrás esa vestimenta, pero ¿solo la quieres mientras le sirvas a Xanadu o durante todo el fic? Descuida, los neathianos son comprensivos, los gundalianos son otra historia, por cierto, si entras a wikipedia y buscas code lyoko, te saldrá la información de la 5ta. Temporada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_bueno, pues te pido que seas paciente, ya que por el momento se concentra en la batalla de Marucho en la fortaleza aquos, y respecto a los celos, no solo Mason esta así, habrá otros dos peleadores que también comenzaran a ponerse celosos, algo que Xanadu puede aprovechar para sus planes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, no tanto así, ya que el único lugar al que podrían ir es a Nueva Vestroia, debido a que ni Neathia ni Gundalia existen ya, Han es un enemigo, por el momento, ya que sucederán ciertos hechos que lo harán rebelarse a la reina, además de sus sentimientos por Lena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegro que lo apruebes y ya leí el capítulo, me dejaste con ganas de saber que sigue, espero lo continúes pronto y que se resuelvan todos los enigmas que quedaron pendientes, especialmente lo de la madre de Han y lo que la paso a Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_en eso te apoyo, yo también soy mexicano, nacido en Comitán, Chiapas, uno de los estados más bellos de todo México, como lo extraño, en fin, no te preocupes, Arturina no esta interesada en Klaus, ella es muy específica con los…..llamémoslos trofeos, a falta de una palabra más adecuada, aunque quien sabe. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_te felicito, lo adivinaste, ahora espero que tú también hayas notado que para el capítulo de llamado de la jungla usaste uno de Danny Phantom, así como a la fantasma Ambar, pero quedo genial, de hecho, yo vi la información en wikipedia, ahí esta todo lo referente a esa nueva serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Princess Diana y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Anónimo, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes…..**_


	24. Miedo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, continuando la batalla entre los amigos de Marucho y los bakugan mutantes, así como el inicio del duelo entre Marucho y la despiadada general Miaxx, quien comenzara a usar su temible habilidad especial, el poder del miedo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 24._

**Cap. 24 Miedo.**

-¿Dónde están mis amigos? ¿Qué fue lo que les hiciste?-cuestiono Marucho.

Miaxx sonrió divertida y activo 4 pantallas, las cuales mostraban a los amigos de Marucho peleando contra…..

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-exclamo Akwimos asustado.

-Son las nuevas creaciones del profesor Clay, creo que las llama bakugan mutantes-.

-¿El padre de Mira hizo eso?-.

-No deberías sorprenderte mucho chiquillo, después de todo, Clay siempre prefirió sus locos inventos antes que a sus hijos-.

-Solo un monstruo podría crear algo así-dijo Elfin.

-Puede ser, pero así son los orgánicos, siempre buscan su propio beneficio antes que el de los demás-.

-No es verdad, nosotros no hacemos eso, queremos salvar al universo de seres malignos como tu y tu reina-.

-Pobre tonto, no me digas que en serio crees que podrán derrotar a la reina, la fuerza de la reina no se compara con nada y mucho menos el poder de Serpentera-.

-Ya veremos que tan cierto es eso-.

-Efectivamente, pronto lo verán, por el momento ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahógalos Baitza Aquos!-.

Baitza apareció en medio de un remolino de agua, sus 2000G de poder sobresalían en el tablero, así como sus ansias de pelear.

-¿Lista Elfin?-.

-Siempre-.

-¡Esperen! Yo también quiero pelear-dijo Akwimos.

-¿Estas seguro Akwimos?-.

-Claro que si, esos tipos destruyeron mi hogar, es hora de la revancha-.

-Muy bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La reina del mar ha llegado!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Akwimos Aquos!-.

-¡El mejor manda baby!-.

-Oye, esa es una buena frase-dijo Elfin.

-Gracias, Marucho me la enseño-.

-Oye Marucho ¿Por qué nunca me enseñaste frases como esa?-.

-Bueno, creo que nunca se me ocurrió-.

-Solo porque soy una dama, no quiere decir que no tenga deseos de decir algo pegajoso-.

-De acuerdo, te ensañare alguna ¿podemos concentrarnos en la batalla?-.

-Así esta mejor-.

Miaxx se rio burlonamente-Que patético eres, no puedes controlar bien a tu bakugan-.

-¿Controlarla? Te equivocas, Elfin y Akwimos son mis amigos-.

-Por favor, ya veremos quien tiene razón y quien no ¡Poder activado: Agujas de hielo!-

Baitza disparo su lluvia de agujas contra Akwimos, quien comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era congelado.

-¡Ay! ¡Esto no es bueno!-.

-¡Resiste Akwimos! ¡Poder activado: Burbujas de mercurio!-.

Elfin hizo algunos movimientos con su cetro y disparo varias burbujas que golpearon el bloque de hielo donde estaba Akwimos, logrando su liberación.

-Así esta mejor-.

-¿Listo para desquitarte?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Poder activado: Presión espiral!-.

-¡Lo bueno manda amigo!-dijo Akwimos lanzando sus potentes chorros de agua.

-No me hagas reír-Baitza detuvo el ataque con un movimiento de su cola, ante la sorpresa de Akwimos-ese ataque tan débil no me derrotara, deberías intentar algo mejor-.

-Marucho, creo que debo intervenir-dijo Elfin.

-Tienes toda la razón, pero creo saber como ayudar a Akwimos-Marucho tecleo algunos datos-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Akwimos recibió su armamento, aumentando su poder a 1300G-¿Qué te parezco ahora?-.

-Sigues siendo un insecto para mí-.

-¡Poder activado: Maremoto!-.

Baitza comenzó a brillar, mientras el agua se agitaba con violencia, para después atrapar a Elfin y a Akwimos en dos torbellinos de agua, desactivando el armamento de Akwimos.

-¡Elfin! ¡Akwimos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Hidro cañón!-.

Baitza disparo un poderoso chorro de agua contra los dos bakugan, devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera y quitándole a Marucho fuerza vital hasta dejarlo en 60%.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada para la reina de los mares-.

-Habla por ti, yo me siento mareado-.

-Que niño tan débil resultaste ser, pero no es de sorprender, después de todo siempre has sido un niño cobarde-.

-¿Qué? ¿De que hablas?-.

Miaxx se rio divertida-Naciste en una familia rica, siempre estuviste sujeto a la voluntad de tus padres, porque temías decepcionarlos, así como ahora estas sujeto a la voluntad de los peleadores porque temes decepcionarlos-.

-¡No es cierto! ¡Los peleadores somos una familia!-.

-¿Y que clase de familia envía a un niño de tu edad a un lugar tan peligroso como este? ¿Acaso temes no poder ser tan bueno como ellos?-.

-¡Claro que no! ¡Ese Marucho dejo de existir hace mucho tiempo!-.

-¿En serio? Eres el más joven del grupo, el más pequeño, el más débil, los otros no pueden concentrarse en sus misiones porque tiene que preocuparse por ti, eso es lo que les sucede a Dan y Shun, tú solo eres un estorbo-.

-No es…cierto…-Marucho comenzaba a retroceder asustado.

-La verdad duele ¿no es cierto? O tal vez solo estoy sacando a la luz tu mayor temor, el cual es descubrir que realmente eres un estorbo para los otros, eres un niño jugando en un mundo de adultos, eres el más insignificante de los peleadores y sabes que eres un estorbo para los otros, especialmente para Dan-.

**Mientras…**

Coredem esquivo un nuevo golpe de Chariot, quien estaba atacando con gran salvajismo, lo que preocupaba a Jake.

-¡Cielos, esa cosas no se da por vencido!-.

-¡Cierto, pero nosotros tampoco, Jake!-.

-¡Así es! ¡Poder activado: Armadura exilian!-.

Coredem comenzó a brillar, señal de que su cuerpo ahora era más resistente a los ataques de Chariot, quien lanzaba golpes con su hacha, Coredem lo resistía, pero la fuerza de ese bakugan era tremenda.

Por su parte, Mason tampoco iba nada bien, ya que Avior no era lo suficientemente rápido como para pelear con Hangdeman, quien usaba su velocidad para confundir a Avior y golpearlo por todas direcciones, aunque Avior resistía como podía.

-Rayos, es demasiado rápido-dijo Mason apretando los puños.

-¡Si no te importa darme una mano, te lo agradecería mucho!-grito Avior antes de recibir otro golpe.

-Tengo que pensar en algo pronto-.

Al igual que sus 4 amigos, Vulcan y Gus estaban en una batalla muy pareja, Hermit era en extremo poderoso y el hecho de ser 8 patas con pinzas vs solo dos brazos no ayudaba mucho.

-¡Poder activado: Gran sacudida!-.

Vulcan levanto a Hermit sobre sus hombros y lo lanzo contra el suelo, solo para que el arácnido se levantara de nuevo como si nada.

-Esta cosa no se da por vencida-.

**Baranoia…**

El profesor Clay estaba riéndose por los esfuerzos de los peleadores por derrotar a sus creaciones.

-Tontos, mis creaciones son invencibles, nunca podrán derrotarlas-.

-No me parece que sea así, profesor-dijo Xanadu-según estos análisis, sus creaciones tienen una debilidad única de cada uno-.

-No se preocupe alteza, ellos nunca la descubrirán a tiempo, después de todo, la general Miaxx tiene a ese chiquillo donde lo quería-.

-Por tu bien así lo espero-.

**Fortaleza aquos….**

Marucho trataba de no escuchar las palabras de Miaxx, pero la malévola general continuaba sin piedad alguna.

-Admítelo, eres el miembro más insignificante de los peleadores, acéptalo y ríndete ante mí-.

-Debes creerme un tonto-dijo Marucho para asombro de Miaxx-puede que sea el miembro más pequeño del grupo, también puede que sea el más débil, incluso…reconozco que ese siempre ha sido mi mayor temor, ser un estorbo para el resto de mis amigos, pero se que ellos no me ven así, sino como un miembro valioso del equipo, uno más de la familia de peleadores, juntos derrotaremos a tu reina y liberaremos al universo de su maldad-.

-Que niño tan impertinente eres-.

-Démosle una lección Miaxx-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡El segundo round va a comenzar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Akwimos Aquos!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-.

-Es hora de callarlos a todos ustedes ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahógalos Baitza Aquos!-.

-¡Esta vez extinguiré su fuerza vital!-.

-¡Solo inténtalo bruja fea!-dijo Akwimos.

-¿Bruja….fea? ¡Pagarás por eso!-.

-¡Poder activado: Serpiente marina!-.

Baitza sufrió un cambio, convirtiéndose en una serpiente gigante de mar, mientras su poder aumentaba a 2900G.

-¡Hora de comer!-.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Poder activado: Muro de hielo!-.

Elfin alzo su cetro y el muro de hielo apareció, interponiéndose entre los dos bakugan y la serpiente asquerosa.

-Eso no detendrá a Baitza ¡Poder activado: Furia del mar!-.

Nuevamente, Baitza comenzó a brillar y a su alrededor aparecieron otras 4 cabezas de serpientes, las cuales comenzaron a golpear el muro, el cual no resistiría mucho tiempo por semejantes golpes.

-Marucho ¿tienes un plan?-pregunto Akwimos asustado.

-Por supuesto ¡Carta portal abierta: Fondo marino!-.

El agua comenzó a brillar, mientras los tres bakugan aquos desaparecían, ante la confusión de Miaxx.

-¿Qué? ¿A dónde los enviaste?-.

-Descuida, ellos están en el fondo del mar, fondo marino es un poder que anula los poderes que se activaron en la ronda, luego envía a todos los bakugan hacia el fondo del mar, como bien dice su nombre-.

-¿Qué esperas lograr con eso?-.

-Es simple, Elfin es la reina del mar y Akwimos en el mejor peleador acuático, lo que hace que juntos sean una combinación ganadora-.

En el fondo del mar, Baitza había recuperado su forma original y ahora estaba confundida con lo que había pasado.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad, Akwimos!-.

-¡Estoy en ello!-.

Akwimos comenzó a nadar a gran velocidad hacia Baitza, quien intentaba golpearlo, pero como Marucho siempre dijo, Akwimos era el mejor en el agua y esquivaba los ataques de la malvada bakugan con suma facilidad.

-Si así me quieres ganar, me das lástima, eres un inútil-.

-No pretendía ganarte, solo distraerte ¿cierto Elfin?-.

-Cierto ¡Ahora Marucho!-.

Desde la superficie, Marucho escucho el grito de Elfin y sonrió, preocupando a Miaxx.

-¡Baitza, sal de ahí!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de burbujas!-.

Elfin disparo su poderoso rayo contra Baitza, quien recibió el impacto con mayor fuerza, gracias al hecho de estar peleando en el elemento de esos tres, solo que esta vez, para Baitza, era más una desventaja, el ataque la devolvió a su forma de esfera y Miaxx se quedo con el 40% de su fuerza vital.

-Miserable chiquillo-gruño entre dientes.

-¿Qué fue lo que dijiste de mí hace un momento?-pregunto Marucho sonriendo divertido.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por esto-.

**Con Jake….**

Chariot lanzo un golpe con su hacha, Coredem detuvo el ataque y lo golpeo con su puño justo en la parte donde su pecho brillaba de color rojo, haciendo que el bakugan mutante lanzara un grito de dolor, lo que llamo la atención de Jake y su compañero.

-Creo que encontramos su punto débil, Jake-dijo Coredem.

-Tienes razón amigo-Jake tecleo algunos datos-¡Armamento instalado!-Coredem recibió su armamento, mientras su poder se elevaba a 1300G-¡Poder de armamento activado: Golpe de gran martillo!-.

Coredem disparo sus poderosos cañones y le dio justo a la parte roja de ese bakugan, el cual comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era destruido.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Jake feliz.

-Dio muchos problemas-dijo Coredem, mientras volvía a su forma de esfera-ahora tenemos que encontrar a los otros-.

-Entonces andando-Jake comenzó a correr por los pasillos de nuevo.

**Con Mason….**

Hangdeman continuaba golpeando a Avior por todas direcciones, el bakugan gundaliano no parecía tener la más mínima oportunidad, pero siempre se encuentra el modo de salir adelante.

-¡Ya me hartaste!-grito lanzando un golpe con su cola y dándole en el pecho, el bakugan mutante comenzó a emitir sonidos de dolor, señal de que ese era su punto débil, algo que noto Mason.

-Bien, es hora de la revancha-tecleando los datos-¡Armamento instalado!-Avior recibió su poderoso armamento y apunto al pecho de Hangdeman, quien estaba listo para esquivarlo-¡No lo harás! ¡Poder activado: Cadena de tierra!-varias cadenas hechas de tierra aparecieron de la nada y capturaron a Hangdeman, impidiéndole moverse y sin su velocidad, estaba indefenso-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañón destructor!-.

Avior disparo su poderoso cañón contra Hangdeman, dándole en el pecho y destruyéndolo, para alegría del peleador gundaliano.

-Te lo merecías, bestia inmunda-.

Avior volvió a su forma de esfera-Ahora tenemos que encontrar a los demás-.

-Entonces adelante-Mason cruzo el puente y se dirigió a buscar al resto de sus compañeros.

Jake y Mason lo habían logrado, desafortunadamente, aunque Gus derrotara a su adversario, Marucho estaba por sufrir una perdida devastadora.

**Con Marucho…..**

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahógalos Baitza Aquos!-.

-¡Es hora de la venganza!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La reina esta lista!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Akwimos Aquos!-.

-¡El mejor manda amigo!-.

-¡Ya me hartaste con esa frasecita tuya, creo que primero acabare contigo antes que con Elfin!-declaro Miaxx-¡Poder activado: Sombra marina!-.

Del cuerpo de Baitza aparecieron otras tres Baitza, solo que estas eran de color oscuro y sus ojos no tenían ningún brillo, eran como zombis, pero el poder de Baitza se elevo a 3000G.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Elfin.

-Y no es para menos, ya que sombra marina no solo crea a esos terribles clones, sino que también le quita a cada uno 600G de poder-.

El poder de Elfin disminuyo a 2000G, mientras el de Akwimos a 300G, quedando sumamente debilitado.

-Ahora ¡Vayan por ellos!-.

Las sombras de Baitza capturaron a los dos bakugan aquos, quienes trataban de liberarse del agarre de esas cosas, pero era inútil.

-¡Resistan chicos! ¡Poder activado: Vara mágica!-.

El cetro de Elfin brillo, dando un poderoso resplandor que extinguió a la sombra que la sujetaba, ahora solo quedaba salvar a Akwimos y así lo hizo, pero el poder de ambos no volvió a la normalidad.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿Por qué sus poderes no se recuperan?-.

Miaxx se rio-Tonto, la sombra marina afecta a los bakugan durante toda la batalla y cuando son destruidas, las energías que fueron restadas de tus bakugan se añaden a Baitza, lo que significa que ahora recibe un bono de 1200G-.

El poder de Miaxx aumento a 3200G, para asombro y susto de Marucho y sus bakugan, quienes retrocedieron algo asustado.

-Relájate, como dije antes, primero me desharé de la basura ¡Carta portal abierta: Gran Iceberg!-.

El agua comenzó a brillar y todos los bloques de hielo que había alrededor se lanzaron sobre Elfin y Akwimos, congelando su cuerpo lenta y dolorosamente, para angustia de Marucho.

-¡Resistan!-.

-No pierdas tu tiempo, ya que la carta del gran Iceberg impide que mi oponente active cualquier carta poder o carta portal, en pocas palabras, tus bakugan son míos-.

Elfin y Akwimos quedaron convertidos en cubos de hielo, para angustia del pequeño Marucho, quien no sabía que hacer en esas situación tan crítica, pero parecía que Miaxx ya tenía el round ganado.

-¡Poder activado: Furia del kraken!-.

Baitza junto sus manos, mientras reunía una gran cantidad de poder, aumentando su nivel a 4500G, cuando ya tenía la energía necesario, disparo un poderoso rayo contra Elfin y Akwimos, quien en su estado no pudieron hacer nada y recibieron el impacto volviendo a sus formas de esfera y haciendo que la fuerza vital de Marucho disminuyera al 10%.

Marucho tomo a Elfin-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, solo tengo algo de frío, oye ¿Dónde esta Akwimos?-.

-Debe haber caído por aquí-.

-¿Buscaban esto?-pregunto Miaxx jugando con la esfera de Akwimos.

-¡Akwimos! ¡Suéltalo!-.

Miaxx se rio con maldad y alzo el brazo-Mi reina, te ofrezco este bakugan de Neathia como una muestra de mi lealtad hacia ti-.

-Marucho, esto no me gusta nada-dijo Elfin.

Un rayo salió de la nada, era el mismo que había destruido el interespacio bakugan, el rayo golpeo a Akwimos, quien dio un grito de dolor.

-¡Akwimos! ¡No le hagan eso!-.

-¡Marucho, ayúdame!-grito Akwimos antes de desparecer, el pequeño peleador aquos cayó al suelo de rodillas, mientras Elfin miraba a Miaxx con odio.

-¿Qué fue lo que le hiciste?-.

-Solo lo ofrecí a mi reina, ella lo absorbió y ahora sus energías, su poder, le pertenecen a la reina Xanadu y muy pronto se unirán a él-dijo Miaxx, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad absoluta.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 24, espero les haya gustado, la batalla no va bien para Marucho, quien acaba de perder a Akwimos a manos de la malvada Miaxx y si todo sigue así, podría perder a Elfin y al fragmento de la Matrix del liderazgo, en el próximo capítulo, la conclusión de esta batalla tan difícil._

_Dos avisos antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_Esta noche voy a subir otro capítulo, así es, dos en un día, ya que tengo la posibilidad._

_El segundo anuncio es que el capítulo 26 lo subiré puede que el domingo, pero como mañana voy a estar ocupado, a lo mejor lo subiré hasta el lunes, para que me tengan paciencia, gracias por su comprensión._

**Toaneo07: **_ya lo cheque, la historia se ve interesante, aunque apenas va por el primer capítulo, pero se que será tan genial como tus otras obras, por cierto, ya quiero ver a Drago peleando de nuevo, sigue con el estupendo trabajo amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muchas gracias, realmente me da gusto que el fic este quedando bien y no te preocupes, Marucho lo lograra._

**FELIZ CUMPLEAÑOS, QUE LA PASES MUY BIEN Y QUE DIOS TE PERMITA CUMPLIR MUCHOS MÁS.**

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no te lo tomes personal, ellos están concentrados en destruir las bases del comando sigma y esa es la prioridad, además, no olvides que ellos creen que todos los prisioneros fueron libres y eso te incluye a ti. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que te recuperes por completo y agradezco tus palabras, realmente me agrada saber que el fic va muy bien hasta ahora, espero que siga así hasta el final. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_no te vayas tan al extremo jajajaja, en fin, la batalla no va bien y por si eso fuera poco, Marucho acaba de perder a Akwimos y Miaxx esta dispuesta a obtener a Elfin y el fragmento de la Matrix que posee. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_tienes mucha razón, de hecho, tres personas van a causar muchos problemas por sus celos, una de ellas es Runo, el otro es Mason y el tercero…te lo dejo en el misterio jeje, descuida, la batalla en la fortaleza aquos esta por terminar y veremos si la siguiente será a la que fue tu equipo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_ya vi esa película, ya tiene su tiempo, pero no sabía que era Puebla el lugar donde sucedían los hechos, realmente fue una película muy entretenida y aunque fue animación, se ve que es un lugar muy bonito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_leo y obedezco, aquí tienes el capítulo 24, el 25 lo subiré esta noche, pero el 26 creo que tardare un poco más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya veo, por el momento no tengo ninguna duda, bueno, solo una insignificante, el Dr. Willow ¿es el villano que salió en Dragon Ball z verdad? Creo que eso sería todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**XxCondorxX: **_Preyas va a tener su participación, pero más adelante, ya que por lo pronto es imposible ir a Nueva Vestroia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 (muchas felicidades), Infinita, Súper Girl, Princess Diana y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Zeus, Anónimo, Moon-9215 y XxCondorxX.**_

_**Nos vemos….esta noche…**_


	25. El poder del oceano

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de esta batalla tan difícil, es hora de que Miaxx pague por lo que hizo y de que la primera fortaleza del mal sea destruida, Marucho deberá dar más del 100% para poder derrotar a esta terrible enemiga._

_Y ahora el capítulo 25._

**Cap. 25 El poder del océano.**

Miaxx reía cruelmente, mientras Marucho lloraba en silencio y Elfin lo miraba con preocupación.

-Vamos, no te pongas así por un gusano tan insignificante como lo era ese bakugan neathiano-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Elfin enojada.

-No me hagas reír, mejor vengan y demuéstrenmelo-.

-Marucho, se que estas triste, pero tenemos que volver al combate-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Marucho limpiándose las lagrimas-después de todo, Akwimos lo hubiera querido así, es hora de acabar con esas dos malvadas-.

-Solo inténtenlo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahógalos Baitza Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esto es por Akwimos!-grito Elfin.

-¡Ahora ate enviare con él!-exclamo Baitza.

Los dos bakugan se miraron retadoramente, mientras sus respectivos compañeros también se miraban con reto, este iba a ser el round decisivo y ambos peleadores Aquos estaban decididos a ganar, sin importar que les cueste la vida.

**Mientras…**

Hermit se lanzo sobre Vulcan, quien lo detuvo con sus dos brazos, pero Hermit uso sus otras seis patas para atrapar al bakugan subterra y acorralarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Gus, necesito ayuda!-.

-¡Resiste compañero! ¡Poder activado: Puños supremos!-.

Los puños de Vulcan comenzaron a brillar y lanzo varios golpes contra Hermit, dándole algunos en la cara, algo que noto Gus era que cuando ese bakugan mutante recibía un golpe en su cara, parecía debilitarse cada vez más, aunque no estaba seguro al principio, pero ahora si.

-¡Vulcan, concéntrate en golpearlo en su rostro!-.

-¡Entendido!-Vulcan arremetió contra esa araña gigante y lo golpeo repetidamente, solo que todos sus golpes iban dirigidos a su rostro, Hermit retrocedía con cada golpe que recibía, además de estar debilitándose cada vez más, hasta tal punto que apenas podía mantenerse en pie.

-¡Tu pierdes colega! ¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

El visor de Vulcan comenzó a brillar y disparo un poderoso rayo contra Hermit, quien recibió el impacto directamente y su cuerpo quedo desintegrado, para gusto de Gus, quien recupero a Vulcan.

-Me causo muchos problemas, realmente pensé que iba a perder la batalla, pero al fina salí victorioso, el maestro Espectra estaría muy orgulloso-.

-Al menos yo lo estoy-dijo Vulcan.

-Gracias amigo, te felicito, lo hiciste muy bien-.

-Lo hicimos muy bien-corrigió Vulcan y Gus sonrió.

Pero no todos estaban felices por esa victoria.

**Baranoia…..**

Clay estaba siendo castigado, recibía una poderosa descarga eléctrica de parte de la reina Xanadu, mientras las princesas observaban con una gran sonrisa.

-Con que sus bakugan mutantes eran mucho más poderosos que los bakugan mecánicos, vaya, realmente lo demostraron-dijo Xanadu dejando de castigarlo.

-Fue…solo…..un pequeño contratiempo, excelencia-dijo Clay recuperándose-no olvide que he creado a un ejército de esos bakugan mutantes y aunque en esta ocasión fallaron, puedo asegurarle que mejorare los diseños para que Baranoia gobierne al universo-.

-Aunque tenga un ejército no podré gobernar el universo, antes de eso necesito el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo-.

-No se preocupe, estoy seguro de que los generales lo obtendrán para usted-.

-Más vale que empieces a trabajar en vez de estar hablando, no olvides que si Zenoheld no se deshizo de ti, yo no dudare en hacerlo-.

-Como…ordene-dijo Clay temblando de miedo, finalmente se retiro para volver a su laboratorio.

Xanadu se volvió a sentar en su trono, mientras volvía a poner la batalla entre Marucho y Miaxx.

-Ahora todo depende de Miaxx-.

**Fortaleza Aquos…**

Gus buscaba como salir de ese túnel, ya estaba pasando por un pasillo, cuando oyó unos pasos acercarse, rápidamente se puso en guardia y espero, cuando los sintió lo bastante cerca, sujeto a uno de ellos y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Oye! ¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono Mason enojado y detrás de él apareció Jake.

-Que fuerte ¿podrías enseñarme ese movimiento?-.

Gus no le hizo caso y ayudo a Mason a levantarse-Lo siento, pensé que se trataba de algún cog, acabo de salir de una intensa batalla-.

-Espera ¿entonces tu también peleaste con un bakugan mutante?-pregunto Jake.

-¿También? ¿Acaso ustedes…..?-.

-Si, yo me enfrente con un pajarraco extremadamente rápido-.

-Y yo con un gigante de metal que sostenía un hacha-.

-No fue fácil, pero pudimos derrotarlos-dijo Coredem.

-Luego nos dispusimos a encontrarlos y nos topamos primero con Jake y Coredem, luego con ustedes-explico Avior.

-Ya veo, por cierto ¿Dónde esta Marucho?-pregunto Gus.

-No lo hemos encontrado, pero si todos estuvimos peleado, entonces él también debe estar peleando con alguien-.

-Y creo saber contra quien-dijo Gus preocupado-rápido, tenemos que encontrarlo-.

-Espera ¿con quien esta peleado Maruchito?-pregunto Jake corriendo tras sus dos amigos.

**Arena de batalla…**

La batalla entre Elfin y Baitza continuaba, por el momento solo era una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, una hermosa sirena contra una malvada bruja del mar y ninguna cedería en esa batalla tan intensa, en la cual, los únicos testigos eran Marucho, Baitza y el poderoso océano.

-¡Poder activado: Agujas de hielo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de hielo!-.

Baitza disparo sus letales agujas, pero Elfin invoco su muro y se protegió con el, luego dio un gran salto y pateo repetidamente a la malvada bakugan, pero Baitza no cedía terreno y sujeto a Elfin del pie estrellándola contra el agua.

-¡Resiste Elfin!-.

-¡Acabala Baitza!-.

Elfin y Baitza se lanzaron contra la otra, lanzando un golpe con sus puños y dándose al mismo tiempo, sin embargo, como ya se explico, ninguna cedía terreno, ambas querían demostrar que eran las reinas de los mares y todo aquello que tuviera un poco de agua.

-¡Nunca te perdonare lo que le hiciste a Akwimos!-.

-¡No me hagas reír, mejor concéntrate en esta pelea!-.

Ni Marucho ni Miaxx podían creer lo que pasaba, sus bakugan peleaban con todo su esfuerzo y ninguna iba a dejar que la otra ganara, desafortunadamente, los baronianos no son conocidos por jugar limpio y sus bakugan no son una excepción.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Agujero marino!-.

El agua comenzó a brillar y en el centro se formo un remolino, el cual fue atrayendo a Elfin hacia el, la bakugan trataba de resistir, pero la corriente era muy fuerte.

-Ya la tenemos Miaxx-dijo Baitza sonriendo.

-Si, es hora de darles el golpe final y acabar con esta absurda pelea, la reina estará muy complacida cuando le lleve la Matrix-.

-No contaría con ello-Marucho tecleo algunos datos-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Elfin recibió su Ice Armor, lo que aumento su poder a 3700G, dándole así la posibilidad de escapara antes de ser succionada por completo.

-¿Qué demonios es eso?-exclamo Miaxx.

-Esto es la armadura Ice, un poder que nos fue otorgado cuando los Prime nos entregaron la Matrix, con esa armadura nuestros bakugan son inmunes a las cartas portal-explico Marucho.

-Tal vez, pero ni una armadura podrá impedir que te aplaste-.

-Eso esta por verse ¿lista Elfin?-.

-Hagámoslo por Akwimos-.

-Baitza, esta vez no te detengas hasta eliminarlos-.

-Como digas-.

**Mientras….**

Gus, Jake y Mason siguieron corriendo por los pasillos buscando a su pequeño amigo, pero para su sorpresa, llegaron justo a la puerta que daba a la torre de control, el sitio que estaban buscando desde el principio.

Observaron que los cogs monitoreaban la batalla contra Linus, quien a pesar de haber invocado el armamento para Rubanoid, se veía en graves problemas y también que no iba a resistir por mucho tiempo, así que con un asentimiento mutuo…

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Avior Subterra!-.

Los tres bakugan subterra entraron a la sala de control y comenzaron a destruirlo todo, mientras los cogs trataban de huir de esas formidables bestias que aparecieron de la nada.

-¡Eso es! ¡Huyan cobardes!-grito Jake.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí ahora, esta fortaleza va rumbo al fondo del mar!-exclamo Gus y sus compañeros asintieron.

Vulcan, Coredem y Avior hicieron un hoyo en la pared, logrando escapar, mientras la fortaleza se comenzaba a hundir.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Linus al ver la conmoción.

-Creo que lo lograron-dijo Rubanoid.

-Tienes razón ¡Ahí vienen!-.

Gus y los otros llegaron a la altura de Rubanoid, mientras las naves enemigas se retiraban del lugar.

-¿Dónde esta Maruchito?-.

-¿No ha salido?-dijo Linus preocupado.

-Oh no, tenemos que volver por él-dijo Jake.

-¡Espera! Creo que es mejor que esperemos-dijo Gus ante las miradas incrédulas de los otros-ya que en estos momentos debe estarse llevando una gran batalla acuática y no creo que Marucho quiera que intervengamos-.

Jake no estaba convencido y menos cuando vio como la fortaleza se hundía lentamente-Vamos Maruchito, date prisa-.

**Arena Aquos….**

El lugar se sacudió con violencia, Marucho y Miaxx tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, afortunadamente, Elfin y Baitza los rescataron a tiempo y los subieron a sus hombros.

-Parece que mis amigos lo lograron, la fortaleza Aquos esta acabada y tú serás la siguiente-.

-Eso lo veremos, primero acabare contigo y con tu patético bakugan, después iré por tus amigos y cuando ellos ya no estén, reconstruiremos la fortaleza Aquos, ustedes solo están retrasando lo inevitable, la victoria total de la reina Xanadu-.

-Tienes razón en una cosa, solo uno de los dos saldrá de aquí con su bakugan y con la Matrix y juro que no serás tu-.

Miaxx sonrió burlonamente-¡Poder activado: Furia del mar!-.

Baitza invoco los remolinos que había usado contra Elfin y Akwimos, pero esta vez Elfin estaba preparada para ese ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de nieve!-.

Del techo comenzó a caer pequeñas bolitas de nieve, las cuales congelaron los remolinos para sorpresa de Miaxx y Baitza, la pelea estaba lejos de terminar, pero el tiempo se les estaba acabando.

-¡Ya me están hartando!-grito Miaxx furiosa.

Baitza se lanzo contra Elfin golpeándola en el rostro, Elfin le dio una patada y retrocedió, al tiempo que el nivel del agua comenzaba a subir cada vez más rápido.

-Marucho, tenemos que terminar con esto rápido, yo puedo respirar bajo el agua, pero tú…-.

-No te preocupes por mí, después de todo siempre hemos salido adelante, sin importar las dificultades y esta no será la excepción-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Que linda amistad tienen ustedes dos, es una lastima que nunca me derrotaran ¡Poder activado: Tormenta oceánica!-.

Baitza invoco varias nubes de tormenta, las cuales comenzaron a golpear a Elfin con agua, viento y rayos, pero gracias a su armadura podía resistir esos ataques, aunque fuera un poco.

-No nos daremos por vencidos, nuestra familia cuenta con nosotros ¡No los vamos a defraudar!-.

-¡Niños tontos! ¡Acéptenlo! ¡Ya perdieron! ¡Yo gane!-.

-¡Todavía no, dije que no me detendría hasta hacerte pagar por lo que le hiciste a Akwimos!-.

-¡Ninguno de los dos se detendría!-agrego Elfin.

-¡Y juro que lo vamos a cumplir! ¡Vas a pagar por todo el mal que haz hecho!-.

-Y dime ¿Cómo piensas hacer eso?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo ¿lista Elfin?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Doble poder activado: Luz de luna y olas oceánicas!-.

Elfin comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que su poder comenzaba a elevarse, ante la confusión de Miaxx y Baitza.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Baitza.

-¿Qué van a hacer?-.

-Luz de luna y olas oceánicas son dos poderes que cuando se usan juntos, le dan a Elfin un poder increíble, además de inutilizar todas tus cartas poder y cartas portal-.

-¿Qué?-.

El poder de Elfin llego a 5000G, para angustia de la general Miaxx, quien no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo puede tener tanto poder? ¡Si son seres inferiores!-.

-¡Pues estos seres inferiores resultaron más poderosos de lo que creías! ¡Esto es por Akwimos!-.

-¡Y por atreverse a contaminar el océano!-.

Elfin lanzo un poderoso rayo de color azul, tan azul como el mismo mar, el cual choco contra Baitza, quien comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo era destruido poco a poco.

-¡Agh!-grito antes de desaparecer.

Miaxx fue la siguiente en recibir el ataque, el rayo también comenzó a destruir su estructura robótica, no podía creerlo, había perdido con un orgánico, y no cualquier orgánico, con un niño a quien ella tacho de cobarde, llorón e inútil.

-¡Reina….Xanadu….!-fue lo último que grito, al tiempo que su fuerza vital llegaba a cero.

-Lo logramos-dijo Marucho feliz-Akwimos…..esto fue por ti amigo-.

-Lamento no haberte podido ayudar-dijo Elfin con tristeza-ojala nos hubiéramos podido conocer más-.

De pronto el sitio comenzó a temblar, señal de que la fortaleza estaba a punto de llegar hasta el fondo del mar, pero lo peor era que iba a caer en una gruta submarina, a la cual no se le veía el fondo.

-¡Tenemos que salir de aquí Marucho!-.

Marucho miro por la ventana-Creo que tenemos un problema-.

-¿Qué tanto puedes aguantar la respiración?-pregunto Elfin y Marucho sonrió nerviosamente.

Desde la superficie, las olas se agitaban con violencia, señal de que la fortaleza había chocado contra algo o se seguía hundiendo, de Marucho, no había señal alguna.

-Ya se están tardando demasiado-dijo Linus preocupado.

-Vamos Maruchito, no te mueras por favor, amigo-.

Todos volteaban para todos lados buscando alguna señal de su pequeño amigo, por mucho tiempo parecía que era inútil, pero entonces…..

-¡Miren!-grito Avior.

Una sombra se veía cada vez más cerca de la superficie, aunque Jake estaba seguro de que era Marucho, Gus…

-No te confíes, también podría ser Baitza-.

Finalmente, Elfin salió del agua, con su puño derecho cerrado-Hola amigos ¿me extrañaron?-.

-Elfin ¿Dónde esta Marucho?-pregunto Jake.

-Aquí esta, sano y salvo-dijo abriendo su mano y Marucho apareció, con la cara de un tono morado-eh…..Marucho, ya puedes volver a respirar-.

-Se que no teníamos tiempo, pero….óigame no, sentí que me ahogaba, óigame no-.

-¿Qué paso con Miaxx?-pregunto Gus.

-No nos volverá a molestar nunca más-dijo Marucho contento.

-¡Grandioso! ¡Una fortaleza y una villana menos, que buena onda!-.

Solo Coredem noto la ausencia de alguien-Esperen ¿Dónde esta Akwimos?-.

Marucho y Elfin agacharon la cabeza entristecidos, lo que le dio mala espina a sus amigos, pero antes de poder contarles lo sucedido…..

-¡Joven Marucho! ¿Están listos para abordar?-pregunto el piloto que se acercaba cada vez más para recogerlos.

-Si, primero entremos al avión, después les contare lo que sucedió-.

Una vez que entraron al avión y regresaron a sus bakugan a sus formas de esfera, Marucho prosiguió a contarles lo que había pasado, cuanto más les relataba lo que Miaxx le hizo a Akwimos, Jake apretaba los puños cada vez más molesto.

-Esa maldita ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso? Pero….al menos tú le hiciste pagar muy caro sus pecados-.

-Si-dijo Marucho sonriendo levemente-además, pudimos destruir una de esas fortalezas, eso debió debilitar el aro que rodea a la Tierra, si todo sigue así muy pronto podremos pedir ayuda a Nueva Vestroia-.

-Y a Preyas también-dijo Elfin contenta.

-Si, Preyas-murmuro Marucho algo preocupado.

**Baranoia…**

Desde el palacio real, Xanadu y sus hijas vieron como el aro comenzaba a perder fuerzas.

-Esa tonta, fue derrotada por un chiquillo-dijo Tenaya indignada.

-Y como consecuencia nuestro aro se ha debilitado, si esto sigue así puede que perdamos el control de la situación-dijo Arturina preocupada.

-Yo no diría eso-dijo Xanadu-después de todo, aunque Miaxx fue derrotada, el resto de los generales no se rendirá tan fácilmente, además, Benag no ha luchado con todo su poder-Xanadu oprimió un botón que estaba en el descansabrazos de su trono-Clay, comunícame con el resto de los generales ahora-.

-De inmediato alteza-.

-Oh, y asegúrate de enviar a los bakugan mutantes para que les den todo el apoyo necesario ¿entendiste?-.

-Si alteza-Clay cortó la comunicación.

-Marucho, eres el miembro más débil de tu equipo y sin embargo derrotaste a Miaxx, estoy ansiosa por ver la siguiente batalla, especialmente la de Dan Kuso-.

-Drago, quiero ver que tan poderoso eres ahora que tienes la Matrix-dijo Serpentera igual de emocionado que su ama.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 25, espero les haya gustado, Miaxx fue derrotada y la primera fortaleza ha caído, pero tuvieron una gran perdida y los peleadores deben dar todo de su parte para derrotar al siguiente enemigo, próxima parada, la fortaleza subterra, es el turno de Mira y su equipo._

_Una cosa, como dije antes, creo que el siguiente capítulo lo subiré hasta el lunes, ya que mañana estaré ocupado, así que les pido me tengan paciencia, les prometo que continuare este fic hasta el final._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, al menos Miaxx ha sido derrotada, pero los próximos enemigos no serán tan fáciles de derrotar, por cierto, espero que hayas pasado un muy feliz cumpleaños. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_si, creo recordar que una vez me lo dijiste, si tengo que escoger una película favorita, me inclino por Transformers en sus tres sagas, en fin, bueno, el próximo capítulo le tocara a la base subterra, así que será tu turno y el de tu amiga, aunque como ya dije, lo subiré hasta el lunes, tenme paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_lo siento, pero te puedo dar una pista, su nombre empieza con B ¿ya tienes alguna idea de quien puede ser? En fin, el próximo capítulo comenzara la batalla en la base subterra, significa que vas a entrar en acción junto con Alice. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_no te preocupes, aquí entre dos, a mí también me da miedo a veces, creo que es algo que los seres humanos compartimos, por mucho que lo neguemos, en fin, tus amigas van a participar a partir del siguiente capítulo, por eso te pido que seas paciente, ya que aun faltan destruir algunas fortalezas más antes de tu gran aparición, pero te aseguro que serás de mucha ayuda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**XxCondorxX: **_bueno, te pido que seas un poco paciente en esa batalla, ya que primero deberán enfrentar al general Shifter y general Crunch antes que a Zero, respecto a Preyas, después de lo que paso con el rey Zenoheld y a partir de la pelea con el emperador Barodius desapareció, yo creo que volvió a Nueva Vestroia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya comente el fic y una disculpa, ya que pensé que lo había comentado, por cierto, tienes deshabilitado los review anónimos, no se si ya lo notaste, en fin, ya quiero ver los siguientes capítulos de tus dos fics y debo decir que de tu fic nuevo, me agradan las parejas y la aparición de Zork. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, Miaxx ha sido derrotada, pero aun faltan otros 5 generales, aunque solo tres serán derrotados en estas batallas, ya que he decidió el final de los tres que tienen un poco más de honor y bondad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tristemente si, pero Zero también comenzara a dudar sobre su lealtad hacia Xanadu, además de que la reina hará algo que provocara que la maestra de Zero, la general Omega también comience a dudar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya veo, pero también tomaste la apariencia de cerebro del buen doctor, ni tan bueno, verdad, pero en fin, queda bien como villano principal, aunque no se compara con el Amo Org, pero en si esta genial. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y dale las gracias a Dan de mi parte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y que te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Alice, Princess Diana y Súper Girl, junto mis cordiales saludos a XxCondorxX, Toaneo07, Anónimo, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee**_

_**Nos vemos….lo más probable…el lunes…**_


	26. La fortaleza subterra

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el turno de Mira y su equipo para entrar en acción, pero en esa fortaleza deberán pasar por un inmenso laberinto, enfrentándose a los bakugan mutantes, además, Mira recibirá una amenaza de cierta chica que la dejara distraída y vulnerable._

_Y ahora el capítulo 26._

**Cap. 26 La fortaleza subterra.**

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu hablaba con sus 5 generales que quedaban a través de lo que podríamos llamar video teléfonos, al tiempo que les mostraba la derrota de su compañera.

-Que desgracia-dijo Benag con seriedad.

-Es humillante ¿Cómo pudo perder con un niño?-cuestiono Shifter.

-Parece que los peleadores son más poderosos de lo que pensamos, si ese niño logro derrotar a Miaxx, quiere decir que no debemos subestimar a los otros-dijo Omega.

-¿Es una broma hermanita? Nosotros somos invencibles-dijo Crunch.

Pero Xanadu apoyo a Omega-Opino que la general Omega tiene razón-dijo ante la mirada de confusión de sus esbirros-ya que aunque sean invencibles, Miaxx ha perdido y vergonzosamente, ahora solo quedan 5 fortalezas, si destruyen las 6, podrían pedir ayuda a Nueva Vestroia y eso si podría ser un gran inconveniente-.

-No se preocupe alteza, pudo asegurarle que no podrán con nosotros-dijo Shifter.

-Es su oportunidad de demostrarlo general, porque al parecer su fortaleza es la siguiente en la lista de nuestros enemigos-dijo Xanadu con frialdad y Shifter se quedo mudo de la impresión.

-Vaya, es cierto lo que dicen los terrícolas; "más pronto cae un hablador que un cojo"-dijo Zero con burla.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-Significa que más rápido cae un presumido que un pobre inválido, es muy lógica su definición-dijo Omega.

-Hasta yo lo se-dijo Crunch.

-Suficiente-intervino Xanadu-general Shifter, espero buenos resultados de su parte, Clay va a enviarle algunos de sus bakugan mutantes para apoyarlo en esta misión, no me vaya a fallar ¿entendido?-.

-Descuide alteza, puede confiar en mí-.

-Eso pronto lo averiguaremos-dijo Xanadu cortando la comunicación.

**Tierra, África….**

El avión del equipo de Mira volaba por las planicies de África, desde el avión, podían ver a toda la vida silvestre que habitaba en ese lugar, desde el poderoso león hasta el elefante que nunca olvida.

-¡Guau! El mundo del maestro Dan es espectacular, la última vez solo pudimos ver su tierra natal, no me imaginaba que todo el planeta fuera tan hermoso-dijo Baron entusiasmado.

-Es el mejor planeta en el que he estado-dijo Alexandra.

-¿En cuantos planetas has estado?-pregunto Casandra.

-Es solo una manera de decir que este planeta es genial-.

Escarlata miraba por la ventana, cuando Klaus se le acerco-¿Qué te parece mi hogar?-.

-No esta mal, es una lastima que la reina Xanadu quiera destruirlo-.

-No me preocuparía por ella, después de todo, los peleadores siempre salimos victoriosos-.

-Que lastima que no han enfrentado a nadie como ella, ella es la reina del mal y no creo que debas presumir cuando ni siquiera conoces la magnitud del poder que tiene-.

-¿Sabes? Te vendría bien un poco de relajación-.

-Y a ti te vendría bien no ser un caballero pomposo-.

Klaus se levanto ofendido, por lo que Slifer tuvo que intervenir-No tenías que ser tan grosera con él-.

-No es grosero decir la verdad-.

Mira, por su parte, se encontraba en la cabina del pilo, mientras buscaba alguna señal de la fortaleza subterra, al tiempo que admiraba el paisaje a su alrededor, tenía que admitirlo, Vestal era un lugar hermoso y con una gran tecnología, pero la Tierra…..la Tierra tenía un toque mágico, el hecho de que tantas especies pudieran vivir en un solo lugar y de alguna manera lograr convivir era algo extraordinario, los animales, los humanos, las plantas, todo era parte de un ciclo de vida y ahora los vestal, neathianos y gundalianos formaban parte de el.

-No lo permitiré-susurro-no dejare que Xanadu destruya este planeta como lo hizo con tantos otros-.

La puerta se abrió y Runo apareció-Mira ¿puedo hablar contigo a solas?-.

-Claro Runo-dijo Mira sonriendo, a pesar de notar un poco de hostilidad en el tono de su amiga, la vestal salió de la cabina y Runo cerró la puerta, gracias al cielo, los demás estaban ocupados contemplando el paisaje-¿Qué ocurre?-.

-Escucha, se que Marucho y los otros te nombraron líder de nuestro equipo, algo que me parece ridículo teniendo en cuenta que yo tengo más experiencia como peleadora, pero en fin, los Prime te escogieron y no pudo discutir, pero te lo advierto, aléjate de Dan-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Lo que escuchaste, porque Dan es mío-.

-No se que quieres…

-No te hagas la tonta conmigo, he visto como lo miras, él te gusta, pero te lo advierto, él es completamente mío, así que mantén tus manos de vestal alejadas de él y seguiremos siendo amigas, sino, no dudes en que peleare por él-con esas palabras, Runo se retiro, dejando a Mira con una mirada triste.

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu y sus hijas vigilaban los movimientos del equipo subterra y acababan de ser testigos de la charla entre Mira y Runo.

-Eso muy duro-dijo Arturina fascinada.

-Cierto, me agrada esa chica-dijo Tenaya sonriendo divertida.

-Pues a mí no, dice que Dan es de su propiedad, que tonta, él es de mi propiedad, al igual que Keith, Shun y Ace-.

-¿Qué me dices de esos dos chicos? Klaus y Baron-.

-No están tan mal-reconoció Arturina-pero no tienen ese toque sexy que caracteriza a mis otros peleadores ¡Ay! Como deseo que sean míos-.

-Ay hermanita-dijo Tenaya cubriendo su rostro.

Por su parte, Xanadu miraba con sumo interés la actitud de Runo, así como la que Mason tenía cuando espiaba a Zero y Lena, era algo realmente interesante, aunque no cambiaba su opinión de los orgánicos, los despreciaba y creía que el universo estaría mejor sin ellos, pero esos sentimientos suyos eran muy interesantes.

-Vaya, creo que acabo de hacer un maravilloso descubrimiento-dijo llamado la atención de sus hijas.

-¿Un descubrimiento?-Tenaya miro a su madre confundida.

-¿De que se trata madre?-pregunto Arturina, pero la reina solo se rio con maldad, confundiendo a sus hijas aun más.

**África…**

Mira estaba sentada en el piso, mientras recordaba las palabras de Runo, algo que preocupo a Wilda.

-Mira ¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si Wilda, solo estoy pensando-.

-¿En lo que dijo Runo?-Mira no contesto y Wilda suspiro-tu lo amas ¿verdad? Me refiero a Dan ¿lo amas?-Mira solo asintió con la cabeza-entonces debes luchar por él-.

-Pero Runo…-.

-Escucha Mira, yo he visto que Dan te ve con ojos muy distintos a los demás y eso incluye a las chicas, puedo asegurarte que él siente algo por ti, pero por el momento no debes pensar en eso, ya que debemos estar listos para la batalla que esta por comenzar-.

Mira se limpio las lágrimas-Tienes razón, debo luchar por él, si Runo quiere pelea, entonces eso le daré, pero por el momento debemos concentrarnos en derrotar a Shifter-.

-Así se habla-.

Por su parte, Runo tenía una conversación muy parecida con Tigrerra, la bakugan haos trataba de hacer que Runo se disculpara, pero….

-Ella debería disculparse por tratar de quitarme a mi hombre-.

-Mira no ha intentado eso, además, no creo que Dan siga siendo tu hombre-Runo miro a Tigrerra confundida-Runo, ya han pasado muchos años desde que comenzaron con su supuesta relación, pero esa relación no existe ¿Cómo podría existir cuando no se han hablado por casi dos años? Incluyendo las batallas contra los vexos y los gundalianos-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Solo quiero que te prepares, los bakugan somos muy observadores, algunos más que otros y otros no lo son tanto…Preyas….-dijo tosiendo el nombre de su amigo-y he visto que Dan ve a Mira de una manera muy distinta a la que te veía a ti, creo que debes estar dispuesta a renunciar a él en caso de que….-.

-¡No lo digas! ¡Dan es mío! ¿Oíste? ¡Solo mío….!-antes de poder continuar, la voz del piloto se escucho por las bocinas.

-Atención, nos acercamos a la fortaleza enemiga-.

Los 6 peleadores se reunieron en la cabina del piloto, aunque Mira y Runo se lanzaron miradas desafiantes, para extrañeza de los otros, aunque Escarlata no le dio la más mínima importancia.

-Ahí esta, la fortaleza subterra-.

-Será mejor que descienda, nosotros podemos ir a pie-dijo Klaus al piloto y este asintió, aterrizando cerca de la fortaleza, pero a una distancia prudente.

-Muy bien, andando-dijo Mira abandonando el avión, seguida por su equipo.

Desde la fortaleza subterra, el general Shifter observaba como el segundo equipo de peleadores se acercaba, mientras los quantrons se preparaban para la batalla.

-¿Qué ordena general?-pregunto uno.

-Quiero que los dejen entrar, ya que tengo unas sorpresas preparadas para esos supuestos peleadores y alisten a los bakugan mutantes-.

-Entendido-.

Mientras los peleadores llegaron hasta la entrada, siempre manteniéndose alerta en caso de alguna sorpresa desagradable.

-Ahora ¿Cómo entraremos?-apenas Baron dijo eso, las puertas se abrieron-olvídenlo-.

-Esto es muy extraño ¿Por qué quieren que entremos?-pregunto Alexandra.

-Porque se trata de Shifter, Primus nos explico que Shifter era un estratega brillante, debe haber preparado alguna trampa para nosotros-dijo Mira.

-Entonces lo lógico es no entrar-dijo Runo.

-De todos modos tenemos que hacerlo si queremos destruir esta fortaleza-dijo Klaus.

-Tienes razón, no tenemos otra opción-dijo Mira y entraron.

Una vez en el interior de la fortaleza, se extrañaron de no toparse con algún guardia o trampa, pero muy pronto descubrirían cual era el juego de Shifter, cuando llegaron a un salón donde habían 6 puertas.

-¿Y ahora por donde?-pregunto Baron.

-Yo responderé a su pregunta-dijo una voz que aparentemente salió de la nada, fue cuando una pantalla descendió del techo, se encendió y apareció el rostro de…..

-¡Shifter!-exclamo Mira.

-Les doy la bienvenida a la fortaleza subterra, ahora que estamos todos, el juego puede comenzar-.

-¿Juego? ¿Qué juego?-cuestiono Escarlata.

-Permítanme explicarles, esas puertas los conducirán a través de un laberinto, donde se enfrentaran con bakugan mutantes que el profesor Clay gentilmente creo para la reina, excepto Mira, ella debe tomar la primera puerta del lado izquierdo y llegara ante mí, para nuestro emocionante combate-.

-¿Por qué tendríamos que seguir tu juego cuando todos podríamos cruzar esa puerta y enfrentarte juntos?-cuestiono Runo.

-Es simple, porque solo Mira puede pasar por esa puerta, ya que fue diseñada para reconocer el ADN de esa vestal ya también el de su hermano-.

-¿Cómo obtuvieron el ADN de Mira?-pregunto Baron.

-Creo que lo se, debieron usar el ADN de su padre, el profesor Clay y como Mira y Keith son sus hijos, ellos serían los únicos que pueden pasar por esa puerta-dedujo Alexandra.

-Exacto, los demás tendrán que tomar cualquiera de las otras puertas y enfrentarse a los bakugan mutantes antes de llegar a mí, pero claro, para cuando lo hayan hecho, yo ya habré derrotado a esa vestal fácilmente-.

Mira miro a Shifter con enojo, aunque por lo que acababan de escuchar, parecía que los habían estado esperando, eso no podía ser posible, era muy extraño, pero no tenía tiempo para pensar en eso.

-Bueno, es hora de que el juego comience-Shifter oprimió un botón y el suelo comenzó a abrirse.

Mira y su equipo tuvieron que correr hacia las puertas, entrando Mira por la que Shifter le dijo, Escarlata entro a la segunda, Alexandra en la tercera, Klaus en la cuarta, Baron en la quinta y Runo en la última.

-Este va a ser un día muy divertido-dijo Shifter riéndose.

**Puerta 6….**

Runo caminaba por los pasillos de ese lugar, se sentía algo frustrada y subestimada, no era justo, pensaba, no entendía porque los Prime le dieron un poder como el de la Matrix a Mira, cuando ella era una de los peleadores originales, aquellos que derrotaron al malvado Naga.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Tigrerra-Shifter planeo todo esto para separarnos, dejarnos vulnerables y poder robar la Matrix-.

-Bueno, si Mira pierde ese fragmento a manos de ese loco, significa que no merecía ese poder-.

-Si Wilda pierde la Matrix será terrible, ya que Xanadu estaría más cerca de lograr su objetivo, deja tus celosos y envidia a un lado, tenemos que reunirnos con nosotros, además, debemos estar alerta por si aparece el bakugan mutante-apenas Tigrerra dijo eso, el bakugan mutante hizo su aparición.

Parecía un pequeño vampiro/humanoide, llevaba una armadura de color rojo, mientras batía sus alas, pero no era solo ese, tenía un compañero y ese si que se veía peligroso.

Se trataba de un gigante de metal sin cabeza, llevaba un hacha en su mano derecha y su cuerpo parecía indestructible.

Los nombres de estos bakugan eran Judgment y Kuarl, teniendo un poder de 300G y 900G respectivamente.

-Creo que ya los encontramos-dijo Runo esquivando un golpe del hacha de Kuarl-por fin demostrare lo buena peleadora que soy ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Es hora de acabar con esas imitaciones!-rugió Tigrerra, pero Kuarl también lo hizo, además de ser más poderoso que Tigrerra por 400G.

-Creo que esto será más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Runo algo preocupada.

**Puerta 5…**

Como Runo, Baron caminaba por los pasillos de esa fortaleza, esperando a que el supuesto bakugan mutante hiciera su aparición, fue cuando llegaron a una piscina con agua, algo extraño, considerando que estaban en la fortaleza subterra.

-¿Por qué crees que Shifter tiene una piscina Nemus?-.

-No creo que sea para él-.

De pronto, las aguas se agitaron y el bakugan mutante surgió dando un salto, se trataba de un pez/humanoide, su color era verde mohoso, tenía una venda que cubría sus ojos, señal de ser ciego, una lanza era su arma, su cabello era largo y negro, pero lo que más asqueo a Baron, fue el hecho de que su pecho se abría y cerraba mostrando su corazón, su nombre era Hierophant y su nivel era 900G.

-Siempre pensé que el padre de Mira estaba loco, pero esto supera a la locura normal-.

-Creo que tendremos que pelear para continuar-.

-Adelante ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mega Nemus Haos!-.

Nemus apareció alzando su báculo-¡Mi luz acabara con tu maldad bestia inmunda!-grito mientras su poder de 900G lo hacía brillar.

-¡Poder activado: Dagas de luz!-.

Nemus alzo su báculo y disparo varias dagas contra Hierophant, quien las bloqueaba con su lanza, señalando que a pesar de su ceguera, no era un inútil.

-Cielos, creo que no es tan débil como parece-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

**Puerta 4…..**

Klaus también buscaba la manera de salir de ese lugar, le preocupaba el hecho de solo enfrentarse con algún bakugan mutante, pero lo haría si es necesario.

-Creo que tenemos compañía-dijo Sirenoid.

Klaus dio un salto justo a tiempo, ya que estuvo a punto de ser devorado por el bakugan mutante, se trataba de una serpiente que tenía 5 cabezas, cuatro rojas y la de en medio color azul y con picos en su cabeza, señal de ser la más fuerte y feroz, su nivel era de 900G y respondía al nombre de Tower.

-Bueno, ha pasado mucho tiempo desde que tuve una batalla ¿estas lista Sirenoid?-.

-Cuando usted diga-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Sirenoid Aquos!-.

Sirenoid apareció tocando su arpa, con su nivel de 500G y lista para la batalla-Que criatura tan desagradable-.

**Puerta 3…..**

Alexandra también estaba algo perdida, esa fortaleza si que era un laberinto, pero si lo que Shifter dijo era cierto, lo único que tenía que hacer era derrotar a su bakugan mutante y podría llegar hasta donde se encontraba.

-La pregunta es ¿Dónde esta ese bakugan mutante?-.

-Creo que no debiste preguntar eso-dijo Casandra, ya que el bakugan apareció de la nada.

Se trataba de un gigante, cuyo rostro estaba cubierto por una máscara negra, tenía un collar de púas en su cuello y como arma una motosierra, su poder era de 900G y su nombre Strenght.

-Supongo que es hora de la batalla-dijo Alexandra y tomo a su compañera-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Casandra Aquos!-.

Casandra tenía cierto parecido con Elfin, como una sirena en forma de humana lleva puesto un vestido como las mujeres griegas de color azul claro con listones verdes, su piel es de color azul claro con cabello azul oscuro y con una hermosa tiara, su nivel era de 1000G.

-Es hora de la batalla-dijo poniéndose en guardia.

Strenght solo agito su motosierra en señal de estar de acuerdo.

**Puerta 2…..**

Escarlata caminaba tranquilamente por los pasillos de esa fortaleza, desde que Baranoia destruyo su mundo aprendió a estar tranquila, ya que sabía que alterándose no podría solucionar nada, fue cuando un sonido llamo su atención.

-Sal de donde quiera que estés-dijo desafiante y entonces el bakugan mutante surgió.

Se trataba de un bakugan parecido a un demonio, su cuerpo era gris con negro, tenía dos cuernos cortos en su cabeza, sus manos y pies terminaban con unas poderosas garras, llevaba una armadura en el pecho con forma de V, su nivel era de 900G y su nombre era Magician.

-Creo que es hora de la batalla-dijo Slifer.

-Hora de darles duros a esos malditos robots ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Slifer Darkus!-.

Slifer apareció rugiendo ferozmente, listo para la batalla-Voy a hacer pedazos imitación barata de bakugan-.

Magician solo generó unas bolas de fuego que lanzo contra Slifer, el bakugan darkus las esquivo con rapidez, pero la batalla apenas estaba comenzando.

**Puerta 1…**

Finalmente, Mira, la líder de ese equipo caminaba por el pasillo que la conduciría ante Shifter, ese era el momento para derrotar a ese malvado, recordaba cuando Dan lo enfrento, aunque Drago tenía solo 1000G de poder, pudo derrotar a Dai Gui ante la sorpresa de Shifter, si su amado pudo hacerlo, entonces ella también, después se haría cargo de luchar por el amor de Dan y juntos vencerían a Xanadu.

-Creo que llegamos-informo Wilda.

Mira miro la puerta que tenía enfrente, la cual tenía el símbolo de la tierra en el centro, la puerta se abrió y Mira quedo ante un estadio de batalla hecho de tierra, con varias columnas de piedra alrededor y cientos de rocas en el suelo, del otro extremo del campo, estaba nada menos que el general Shifter.

-Bienvenida vestal, bienvenida a la arena donde resolveremos la mayor interrogante de todas-.

-La cual sería-.

-Quién es el mejor peleador subterra y te lo advierto, ese voy a ser yo, así que porque no te ahorras la humillación y te rindes de una vez-.

-Palabras fuertes para un tipo que perdió hace algunos meses contra un terrícola-.

-Eso fue pura suerte, pero tú no tendrás la misma suerte ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dai Gui Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A pelear Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

Wilda y Dai Gui aparecieron listos para la batalla, una batalla en la cual solo uno quedaría en pie al terminar.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 26, espero les haya gustado, ha comenzando la batalla en la fortaleza subterra, pero Mira tiene muchas cosas en la cabeza y deberá resolverlas primero o será destruida por el malvado general Shifter, además, ese canalla tiene un sucio truco esperando para ser usado._

**Zeus: **_bueno, una vez que sepan la verdad de porque trabajas para la reina no tendrán problemas, después de todo, le dieron una oportunidad a Ren y Primus, aunque no creo que te golpeen, más bien se asustaran cuando les cuentes de la obsesión de Arturina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_así es, pero aunque cuenten con ayuda, no olvides que Xanadu es la peleadora más poderosa de todas, además de que Serpentera es el bakugan máximo, me sorprende que no conozcas a Diana, ya que las dos son amigas de Alice, pero supongo que es por face o msn. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_va una y quedan 5, pero los otros no serán tan fáciles de vencer, como si derrotar a Miaxx hubiera sido fácil, bueno, ya entraste en acción contra un bakugan mutante, solo que esta armado con algo muy peligroso y yo diría que es la segunda opción. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_se como es eso, tengo muchas sobrinas pequeñas, la mayor apenas tiene 7 años, todas hijas de primos y una de mi hermana, mi pequeña y hermosa Valentina, en fin, ya saltaste a la acción, pero tu oponente es un bakugan en extremo poderoso y rápido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegro que ya lo hayas resuelto y no te preocupes por tardar con el crossover, pero actualiza pronto el de Blazer War, ya que quedo muy emocionante y ya quiero ver la reacción de Dan cuando sepa quien es la madre de Han. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, de hecho, con Miaxx son los tres generales que van a caer, como ya explique antes, tengo pensado otro final para los tres que tiene un poco más de honor, son más inocentes y/o tienen bondad en su interior. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_solo debes ser paciente, tarde o temprano te van a dar de alta, además, debes tener en cuenta que de no internarte pudiste tener muchas dificultades, se que es molesto tener que estar acostado todo el día, pero hay que pensar que pudo haber sido peor, en fin, es el turno de Mira, quien ahora recibió una amenaza de Runo y esta por enfrentarse a Shifter. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_entiendo y respeto tu decisión, así dejas en suspenso y lo haces más emocionante, bien pensado, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Princess Diana, Alice e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Toaneo07, Anónimo y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes….**_


	27. La trampa de Shifter

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la batalla entre dos poderosos peleadores subterra, mientras los amigos de Mira se encargan de los bakugan mutantes, la vestal tendrá que dar todo de su parte para enfrentar a Shifter y a su pequeña sorpresa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 27._

**Cap. 27 La trampa de Shifter.**

-¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

-¡Poder activado: Gran embestida!-.

Wilda y Dai Gui se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras sus cuerpos brillaban, una vez que estuvieron lo bastante cerca, se sujetaron con fuerza y trataron de derribarse mutuamente, esta iba a ser una batalla cuerpo a cuerpo, al menos, la mayoría de esta.

-¡Vamos Wilda, tu puedes!-.

-¡No le tengas piedad Dai Gui, demuéstrale el poder del comando sigma!-.

-¡Voy a aplastarte!-grito Dai Gui.

-¡Inténtalo si puedes, vaca súper desarrollada!-.

Mira y Shifter animaban a su compañero, al tiempo que planeaban su siguiente contraataque, lo que Mira no sabía era que Shifter ya tenía su plan muy bien detallado y solo esperaba el momento oportuno para ponerlo en marcha.

-¡Poder activado: Cuernos de furia!-.

Los cuernos de Dai Gui comenzaron a brillar y dispararon varias agujas de color café, las cuales eran tan duras como una roca, por lo que Wilda recibía un poco de daño.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo!-.

Un escudo de roca se formo alrededor de Wilda deteniendo los feroces golpes de las agujas de Dai Gui.

-Necesitas hacer algo mejor que eso-dijo Wilda.

-Créeme, pronto haré algo que te cerrara la boca-le advirtió Dai Gui.

-Por el momento, solo disfruta de esta muestra de mi poder ¡Poder activado: Temblor!-.

Dai Gui golpeo el suelo con su puño y las rocas comenzaron a elevarse, golpeando a Wilda repetidamente, justo después de que el escudo desapareció.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Gruta subterránea!-.

El piso se abrió en dirección de Dai Gui, quien quedo atrapado en el suelo, sin la posibilidad de hacer el más mínimo movimiento.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Shifter.

-Gruta subterránea es un poder que atrapa a tu bakugan en el suelo, además de quitarle 600G de poder-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Shifter, mientras el poder de Dai Gui disminuía a 1400G.

-Es hora de contraatacar ¡Poder activado: Fuerza giga!-.

Wilda genero una bola de energía amarilla en sus manos, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2700G, una vez que la tuvo lista, la lanzo contra Dai Gui, quien recibió el impacto directamente, lo que lo devolvió a su forma de esfera y le quito a Shifter fuerza vital hasta dejarlo en 40%.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Mira, mientras recuperaba a Wilda.

-No estuvo mal-reconoció Shifter-pero no debes confiarte, después de todo, esta batalla apenas esta comenzando-pensando-_"y tengo una sorpresa que me garantizara la victoria"-._

Shifter desvió su mirada hacia un rincón de la arena, donde una criatura esperaba la señal para atacar, solo tenía que ser paciente.

**Puerta 2….**

-¡Poder activado: Llamas oscuras!-.

Slifer disparo sus poderosas llamas contra las bolas de fuego de Magician, luego trato de golpearlo, pero Magician lo esquivo a una velocidad impresionante, mucho mayor a la de un bakugan ventus.

-¿A dónde se fue?-.

-¡Slifer, detrás de ti!-Slifer volteo, justo cuando Magician lo golpeo con su mano, pero el bakugan darkus logro mantenerse en pie-¿estas bien?-.

-Descuida, eso no me dolió, pero creo que necesitamos un cambio de estrategia, yo soy más poderoso, pero este tipo es mucho más rápido-.

-Creo que tienes razón ¡Poder activado: Relámpago negro!-.

Slifer disparo su relámpago, el cual era su ataque más rápido, pero incluso ese fallo cuando Magician lo esquivo.

-Creo que un ataque directo no es la mejor solución-.

-Entonces hay que pensar en otra cosa-.

**Puerta 3…**

-¡Poder activado: Flecha celestial!-.

Casandra disparo su flecha contra Strenght, dándole en su pierna derecha, pero el bakugan mutante se la quito y la lanzo contra Casandra, quien se agacho y luego esquivo un golpe con la motosierra de Strenght.

-Ese tipo es duro-dijo asombrada.

-Pero apuesto a que no resiste los encantos femeninos ¡Poder activado: Belleza divina!-.

Casandra comenzó a brillar de un modo en que resaltaba su belleza, ese ataque servía para enamorar a los bakugan machos, pero Strenght la ataco sin ningún problema, ante la confusión y asombro de Alexandra.

-No lo entiendo ¿Por qué ese ataque no funciono?-.

-Creo saber porque, este no es un bakugan, no uno ordinario al menos, es un bakugan mutante, parecido a uno artificial, no tiene emociones ni sentimientos, solo existe para las batallas y la destrucción, es un ser sin voluntad-.

-Entonces belleza divina no nos servirá en esta batalla-.

-Tendremos que probar solo ataques directos-Casandra se lanzo de nuevo contra Strenght, quien preparo su siguiente golpe.

**Puerta 6…..**

Runo era de los que más problemas tenía, ya que su oponente era extremadamente poderoso y Tigrerra apenas tenía 500G, lo que no la hacía la oponente indicada para Kuarl, mientras Judgement observaba la pelea alejado.

Kuarl lanzo un golpe con su hacha y Tigrerra lo detuvo, pero no sabía cuanto iba a poder resistir, debido al nivel superior de su adversario.

-¡Resiste Tigrerra! ¡Poder activado: Garra de tigre!-.

El poder de Tigrerra se elevo a 800G, con lo que puedo quitarse a Kuarl de encima y golpearlo con sus garras, aunque ese gigante no recibía mucho daño, fue cuando en sus ataques, Tigrerra golpeo a Judgement, quien casi cae al suelo, pero lo que llamo la atencion de Tigrerra, fue que cuando golpeo a Judgement, Kuarl también se tambaleo, señal de que también sintió el golpe, al principio no sabía que significaba, pero poco a poco comenzó a entender.

-¡Eso es!-exclamo, cosa que aprovecho Kuarl para golpearla con su pie y Tigrerra rodo por el suelo algo herida.

-¡Tigrerra! ¿Te encuentras bien? Ese gigante pagara por esto-.

-Olvídate de él, Runo-dijo Tigrerra levantándose.

-¿Qué? Pero si ese gigante es el enemigo-.

-No Runo, solo es un títere, el verdadero enemigo es ese pequeño llamado Judgement, él controla a Kuarl-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-No importa con que lo ataque, Kuarl simplemente no recibe el menor rasguño, es muy duro y extremadamente poderoso, pero cuando golpee a Judgement, fue como si también hubiera golpeado a Kuarl-.

-Entonces….Kuarl es el títere y Judgement el titiritero, tenemos que vencer a ese enano para derrotar al gigante-.

-Exacto-.

-Muy bien Tigrerra, concentra tus ataques contra el enanín ¡Poder activado: Garras destructoras!-.

Las garras de Tigrerra crecieron y comenzó a correr en dirección de Kuarl, quien preparo su hacha para lanzarle su golpe, cuando la bakugan haos estuvo lo bastante cerca, Kuarl intento golpearla, pero Tigrerra salto, se impulso sobre los hombros de Kuarl y golpeo a Judgement, quien cayó al suelo algo herido, mientras el cuerpo de Kuarl comenzaba a quebrarse.

-¡Bien, es hora de terminar con esta batalla! ¡Poder activado: Huracán de tigre!-.

Tigrerra comenzó a girar a una gran velocidad, formando un poderoso huracán de luz, el cual incremento su poder a 850G y capturo a Judgement, quien trataba de escapar, pero tenía sus alas muy lastimadas, además de que la velocidad del huracán lo le permitía escapar.

-¡Ahora Tigrerra! ¡Poder activado: Furia de tigre!-.

Tigrerra rugió y saliendo de todas direcciones golpeo a Judgement hasta que su cuerpo quedo destruido, una vez que ese vampiro desapareció, el cuerpo de Kuarl termino de romperse y finalmente cayó pesadamente, la victoria era de Runo y Tigrerra.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Runo contenta, mientras recuperaba a Tigrerra.

-Realmente fue una batalla difícil, por un instante pensé que ese grandulón….-.

-¡Estoy segura de que los Prime se habrán dado cuenta de su error! No puedo esperar para ver en que evolucionaras cuando te den parte de la Matrix-.

-Ay Runo-dijo Tigrerra resignada, mientras Runo continuaba su camino por ese laberinto.

**Puerta 5…..**

Nemus cayó al suelo, mientras Hierophant lo golpeaba repetidamente con su puño y su lanza.

-¡Resiste Nemus!-grito Baron.

-¡Sería más fácil con un poco de ayuda!-replico Nemus tratando de quitarse de encima a Hierophant.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-Nemus disparo un rayo contra Hierophant, quien lo esquivo de un salto y cuando se dispuso a atacar de nuevo, Nemus lanzo un golpe con su báculo, dándole en el pecho, justo en el momento en que se abría y mostraba el corazón, lo que provoco que el bakugan mutante lanzara un rugido de dolor.

-¿Viste eso?-pregunto Nemus.

-Si, parece que su corazón es su punto débil-dijo Baron emocionado.

-El corazón es el punto débil de todos los seres vivos-replico Nemus y Baron solo lo miro algo enojado.

-Sabes lo que quiero decir, hay que atacarlo justo ahí ¡Poder activado: Estrella de luz!-

-¡Mi resplandor acabara contigo bestia inmunda!-Nemus disparo un rayo que tomo la forma de una estrella, la cual brillaba intensamente.

Cuando Hierophant vio lo que venía hacia él, cerro su pecho, pero ni así pudo resistir el ataque, ya que la estrella atravesó su pecho y por lo tanto, a su corazón.

Hierophant lanzo un grito de dolor muy agudo, fue tal que Baron tuvo que taparse los oídos, finalmente, Hierophant cayó a la piscina, donde su cuerpo se desintegro por completo.

-Ese fue su fin-dijo Nemus contento.

-Esas cosas son peores que los bakugan mecánicos, pero al menos no nos causaran más problemas-dijo Baron, mientras recuperaba a Nemus y continuaba su marcha, no podía ni imaginarse cuan equivocado estaba en eso último, ya que el profesor Clay tenía muchos trucos bajo la manga.

**Puerta 4…**

Sirenoid se estrello contra una pared y luego esquivo el ataque de una serpiente roja, recibiendo el ataque de otra.

-¡Sirenoid!-.

-Esto bien Klaus, solo que es bastante difícil, Hydranoid tenía tres cabezas, pero estas son cinco y mucho más feroces-.

Tower rugía con sus cinco cabezas, las cuales arremetieron contra Sirenoid al mismo tiempo, la bakugan aquos tuvo que dar un salto para esquivarlos, mientras Klaus pensaba en una forma de deshacerse de esas cabezas.

Ya sabía cual era su punto débil, sus bocas, lo descubrió cuando la cabeza azul trato de morder a Sirenoid y la sirena lo repelió con un rayo de agua, el cual le dio justo en la boca y Tower lanzo un grito de dolor, el problema era que no podía atacar a las 5 al mismo tiempo, pero ellas a Sirenoid si, fue entonces que se le ocurrió una idea, tal vez Sirenoid no podría atacarlas, pero ellas tal vez se atacaran entre si.

-¡Klaus, necesito ayuda!-grito Sirenoid, mientras detenía una cabeza roja y era golpeada por la azul.

-¡No hagas nada!-grito Klaus, ante la extrañeza de Sirenoid-¡Confía en mí, tengo un plan!-.

-¡Muy bien Klaus, confiare en ti!-.

Klaus observo la situación, una cabeza roja se dispuso a atacar a Sirenoid por enfrente, mientras otra lo hacía por detrás, el peleador aquos solo espero a que estuvieran lo bastante cerca, para…..

-¡Salta Sirenoid!-Sirenoid salto y las dos cabezas chocaron, y como ambas tenían la boca abierta, recibieron el impacto justo en su punto débil, lanzaron un rugido de dolor y cayeron vencidas-dos menos, quedan tres-dijo Klaus contento.

-Pero no creo que caigan en el mismo truco-dijo Sirenoid.

-Es por eso que tengo un plan B ¡Carta portal abierta: Niebla mística!-.

La habitación se vio cubierta en una espesa niebla, mientras las tres cabezas de Tower volteaban para todos lados confundidas, Sirenoid comprendió a que se refería Klaus y sonrió para sus adentros.

La cabeza azul volteo a su lado derecho y vio a Sirenoid, por lo que lanzo un ataque contra ella o al menos eso pensó, ya que a lo que había atacado, fue a la tercera cabeza roja, volteo hacia el lado izquierdo y nuevamente vio a Sirenoid, pasando exactamente lo mismo, la niebla se disipo y Tower, más bien, la cabeza azul descubrió que había atacado a las dos cabezas rojas que quedaban.

-Bien, ya que te deshiciste de ellas por nosotros, creo que lo justo es que acabemos contigo y por lo que veo, al destruir tus cuatro cabezas tu poder ha disminuido-era cierto, ahora el poder de Tower era de 500G-¡Poder activado: Tridente de Neptuno!-.

Sirenoid obtuvo un tridente de color zafiro, el cual aumento su poder a 700G, lo lanzo y atravesó a Tower justo por su boca, la serpiente lanzo un rugido de dolor y finalmente cayó al suelo pesadamente, Klaus y Sirenoid habían triunfado.

-¿Cómo te sientes Sirenoid?-pregunto cuando la recupero.

-Fue difícil, me siento como si hubiera enfrentado a todo un ejército-.

-Te entiendo, esas bestias eran poderosas, pero ahora debemos encontrar a Mira, ya que ella tiene el deber más importante-.

-Y puede necesitar ayuda-.

Klaus comenzó a caminar por los pasillos, esperando encontrar a sus amigos pronto, solo deseaba que Mira pudiera resistir su batalla contra Shifter.

**Arena de batalla…..**

-Lo admito niña, realmente me tomaste por sorpresa, no me imaginaba que fuera tan buena peleadora-dijo Shifter.

-Soy lo suficientemente buena para vencerte-.

-Sigue soñando ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Aplástalos Dai Gui Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

Wilda y Dai Gui emergieron nuevamente, listos para empezar el segundo round, mientras la criatura esperaba la señal de Shifter para entrar en acción.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Puño de roca!-.

Wilda y Dai Gui lanzaron un poderoso golpe contra el otro, lo que libero una gran cantidad de energía, la cual hizo estremecer toda la fortaleza.

-¡Esto es impresionante! No me imaginaba que Wilda se había hecho tan poderoso-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Que fácil te impresionas, pero aun no conoces todo el poder de Dai Gui ¡Poder activado: Estampida!-.

Dai Gui comenzó a brillar, mientras varios clones aparecían a su alrededor, para espanto de Wilda y Mira.

-¡Ahora sabrás por que los toros somos tan peligrosos!-dijo Dai Gui, mientras comenzaba a correr, seguido por sus clones, lo que los convertía en una manada en estampida.

-¡Resiste Wilda! ¡Poder activado: Armadura de roca!-.

Wilda se vio rodeado por las rocas, pero aun así podía sentir los golpes de todos esos Dai Gui y estaba comenzando a ceder, peor nunca se daría por vencido, al igual que Mira.

-No voy a rendirme-decía Mira, al tiempo que pensaba en Dan-tengo que ganar para poder volver a verte, debes saber que es lo que siento por ti ¡Poder activado: Derrumbe!-.

Wilda comenzó a brillar, al igual que las rocas que flotaban alrededor y las lanzo contra todos los Dai Gui, destruyendo a todas las copias, dejando al original expuesto.

-¡Ya lo tenemos, Mira!-grito Wilda.

-¡Adelante! ¡Poder…!-.

-¡No lo creo! ¡Ahora!-grito Shifter.

Wilda fue atacado por la espalda por un sexto bakugan mutante, el cual había estado esperando la señal de Shifter.

Parecía un fantasma, su cuerpo era transparente, con un corazón rojo latiendo en su pecho, tenía una corona con dos cuernos hacia atrás, como el bufón de la corte real, su poder era de 900G y su nombre The Emperor.

-¡Wilda! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida-dijo Wilda levantándose algo aturdido.

Mira miro a Shifter con furia-¡Tramposo! Se supone que esta es una batalla uno vs uno-.

Shifter solo se rio-¿Tramposo? Este es mi juego y por lo tanto yo hago las reglas, es cierto que te conduje hasta aquí para pelear conmigo, pero nunca te dije que el único oponente de Wilda iba a ser Dai Gui-.

-Eres una sucia rata-.

-Prefiero el término precavido, después de todo, debo estar 100% seguro de que ganare esta batalla y ahora lo estoy-.

-No tienes oportunidad de enfrentarnos a los dos Wilda-dijo Dai Gui.

-¡Tu eres igual de tramposo! ¿Por qué no retiras a tu compañero y terminamos esto con honor?-.

-¿Honor? Que ingenuo eres, esto es una guerra, no hay espacio para el honor-.

-Pues Omega no piensa así-dijo Mira.

-Omega es una tonta, ella cree que sin honor la victoria no significaría nada, que el honor es lo único en el universo que nadie te puede quitar, que tonta es-dijo Shifter riéndose.

-Ella no es tonta, solo es una mejor guerrera que tú, una verdadera peleadora-.

Shifter miro a la vestal con desdén-No seguiré escuchando tonterías, prepárate para ser destruida-.

-Inténtalo, porque aunque sean dos vs uno, no nos daremos por vencidos ¿cierto Wilda?-.

-¡Cierto!-.

-Eso esta por verse ¡Poder activado: Ataque subterráneo!-.

Dai Gui comenzó a cavar, hasta enterrarse bajo la arena, Wilda solo volteaba para todos lados esperando que apareciera, grave error.

-Muéstrale uno de tus poderes Emperor-.

Emperor invoco una serie de esferas de metal, las cuales lanzo contra Wilda, quien cuando se dio cuenta ya fue demasiado tarde, recibió un serio daño por todos esos feroces golpes, tiempo que aprovecho Dai Gui para emerger y embestirlo, lanzándolo contra el techo y devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera.

-¡Wilda!-Mira atrapo a su compañero, mientras su fuerza vital quedaba al 20%-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-No por mucho tiempo-dijo Shifter, mientras recuperaba a Dai Gui-ya que ahora que tengo a mi bakugan mutante, su derrota será inevitable y finalmente, la reina obtendrá uno de los fragmentos de la Matrix del liderazgo-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 27, espero les haya gustado, Mira esta en serios problemas, ya que se esta enfrentando a dos bakugan muy peligrosos, además de que Shifter la tiene contra las cuerdas, pero ella no se dará por vencida, no cuando aun tiene otra batalla más y algo muy importante que decirle a Dan._

**Infinita: **_bueno, la batalla continua, aunque ahora Mira esta en desventaja numérica debido a los sucios trucos de Shifter, en cuanto a Runo….su celos la llevaran a cometer muchos actos estúpidos, al igual que otras dos personas que forman parte de los peleadores que luchan contra la tiranía de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_oh, ya entiendo, en fin, si no te gusta alguno de los chicos te tu equipo, puedes escoger el de algún otro, tú solo dime con quien te gustaría emparejarte y déjame todo a mí. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_por el momento tu batalla continua, aunque uno de los ataques de Casandra no funciono, pero descuida, ya que como los otros, estas a punto de descubrir su punto débil para acabar con ese bakugan mutante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no tengas dudas de eso, ya que Mira aun tiene algo importante que decirle a Dan, aunque Shifter no se la esta dejando fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no importa, lo que importa es que lo leas, aunque no comentes siempre, dale las gracias a Dan por comentar también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, disfruto mucho de esos juegos, también los de Resident Evil, aunque me gusta más The House of The Dead, porque en este parece que yo soy el agente, he jugado el 1, 2, 3 y 4, aunque el jefe del 4 siempre me mata. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, tienes razón en parte, ya que el poder de la Matrix es misterioso y se debe aprender muchas cosas para poder dominarlo, como lo que hizo Marucho y lo que tu dices, y me parece bien la idea, aunque tu aparecerás hasta que toque enfrentarse al general Benag. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_bueno, tendré que ser paciente, aunque es una de las cosas que más quiero ver, en fin, no me queda más que esperar, ya quiero ver lo que sigue, solo dime una cosa ¿Mira esta sospechando algo o me equivoco? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_personalmente, prefiero las películas de zombis, ya que las de Chucky se me hacen un poco chistosas, uno le tiene miedo, pero…..VAMOS, es un muñeco, las veo porque me da risa el miedo que le tienen a ese muñeco, respecto a tu relación con Klaus, se ira dando poco a poco. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_los celos son algo peligroso y pueden llevarnos a hacer cualquier tontería, aunque ahora Mira tiene otros problemas, la batalla continúa ferozmente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Súper Girl, Princess Diana, Alice y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos para Anónimo, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…**_


	28. Nunca rendirse

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la conclusión de esta batalla, Mira se ve en graves problemas y aunque una parte de ella se siente vencida, recordara las palabras de una persona que admira y ama mucho, con lo que pondrá a Shifter en serios problemas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 28._

**Cap. 28 Nunca rendirse.**

**Puerta 3…**

La batalla entre Casandra y Strenght continuaba ferozmente, el bakugan mutante lanzaba feroces golpes con su sierra tratando de destruir a la bakugan aquos, quien solo esquivaba esos ataques con mucha facilidad.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino de agua!-.

Casandra hizo girar su flecha formando un poderoso remolino que atrapo a Strenght, el bakugan mutante se estampo contra las paredes repetidamente, mientras su máscara se rompía, revelando su rostro desfigurado, al tiempo que se debilitaba.

-Creo que encontramos su debilidad-dijo Casandra aliviada.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Su rostro, ese es su punto débil, llevaba esa máscara no solo como atuendo, sino también para protegérselo-.

-Entonces ataquemos ese rostro feo-dijo Alexandra-¡Poder activado: Flecha celestial!-.

Casandra disparo su poderosa flecha contra Strenght, dándole justo en medio de su rostro, Strenght lanzo un grito de dolor, al tiempo que soltaba su motosierra, Casandra comenzó a correr, tomo la motosierra y la lanzo contra Strenght cortándole la cabeza y marcando su fin.

-Dio muchos problemas-dijo Alexandra, mientras recuperaba a su compañera.

-Al menos ya nos deshicimos de él-.

-Cierto, ahora busquemos a los otros-.

Alexandra comenzó a correr, buscando a sus amigos para poder ayudar a Mira en su batalla contra Shifter.

**Puerta 2…**

Slifer choco contra la pared del pasillo, pero esquivo una bola de fuego de Magician, para luego golpearlo con su cola.

-Ese tipo es extremadamente rápido, tengo que pensar en algo-dijo Escarlata, mientras apretaba los dientes sin saber que hacer.

-¡Ya me hartaste!-rugió Slifer embistiendo a Magician, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, tiempo que aprovecho Slifer para atraparlo con su garra-¡Escarlata!-.

Escarlata sonrió al ver su oportunidad-¡Poder activado: Llamas de la oscuridad!-.

Slifer disparo su poderosa llama contra Magician, quien estado atrapado y sin la posibilidad de moverse, recibió el impacto justo en su rostro, pero aun así no caía, aunque solo necesitaba un golpe más.

-¡Es hora de terminar contigo demonio! ¡Poder activado: Relámpago negro!-.

Slifer disparo un relámpago de color negro, el cual partió a Magician por la mitad, llevándolo a su derrota, mientras Escarlata recuperaba a Slifer.

-Nos dio muchos problemas-dijo Slifer.

-Cierto, pero ya no nos molestara más, ahora tenemos que ir con Mira y los otros-.

-¿Pues que esperamos?-.

Escarlata comenzó a correr, solo esperaba que no fuera demasiado tarde para ayudar a su amiga.

**Arena de batalla…**

Mira estaba molesta, no podía creer la bajeza de Shifter, quien solo sonreía de manera burlona.

-Vamos vestal ¿Qué esperas? Continuemos esta masacre, digo…batalla-dijo con burla.

-Mira-intervino Wilda-no tengas miedo, te aseguro que puedo derrotar a ambos-.

-Wilda-.

-No te defraudar, te prometo que veras a Dan de nuevo-.

Mira sonrió agradecida-Gracias amigo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡No te defraudare, Mira!-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Dai Gui Subterra!-.

-¿Listo Emperor?-.

Emperor transformo su mano derecha en un sable, señal de que estaba listo para la batalla que se avecinaba, dos bakugan malignos vs uno noble, no era una pelea justa.

**Fortaleza Haos…**

Omega miraba la batalla con desaprobación-Shifter, que gran cobarde resultaste ser-.

-No deberías expresarte así de tu compañero-dijo Gaia.

-No importa que sea mi compañero, ese acto es muy cobarde, debería se runa pelea uno vs uno, no hay honor en ese triunfo, es un acto vil y cobarde-dijo Omega con fiereza.

-Entiendo como te sientes, pero replicar de sus métodos, es hacerlo de la reina Xanadu y tú eres leal a ella sin siquiera dudarlo-.

-Es diferente, la reina es la reina, Shifter es solo mi compañero y un robot muy cobarde por lo que acabo de ver, creo que la novia de Kuso esta perdida-.

-No cantes victoria tan pronto-.

**Fortaleza Subterra…**

Wilda cayó al suelo pesadamente, al tiempo que Dai Gui lo golpeaba repetidamente con su pata, cuando se dispuso a golpearlo con sus poderosos puños, Wilda se levanto y se lo quito de encima, pero Emperor lo golpeo por la espalda.

-¡Resiste Wilda!-grito Mira asustada.

-Puede hacerlo, pero de nada servirá, esta batalla ya es mía vestal, voy a destruirlos, así como la reina destruyo Vestal, ese mundo patético y lleno de vida orgánica-.

-¡Nunca se los permitiré!-.

-No puedes impedirlo, el destino de este planeta ya estaba sellado desde el primer momento que aparecimos, la reina saldrá victoriosa, obtendrá el poder supremo y luego convertirá a todo este planeta en polvo-.

-No mientras los peleadores estemos vivos-.

-Si los otros peleadores son tan fuertes como tú, bueno, no tenemos nada de que preocuparnos-.

Mira comenzaba a enojarse, algo que llamo la atención de Wilda-Es un truco Mira-dijo-Shifter quiere que pierdas el control para de esa forma tener ventaja contra ti, no pierdas la calma, recuerda, un guerrero siempre debe estar calmado-.

Mira respiro profundamente-Tienes razón, gracias amigo-.

-¿Amigo? Que lindo-dijo Shifter con burla-vean el lado amable, al menos morirán juntos ¡Poder activado: Ataque rodante!-.

Dai Gui comenzó a rodar y golpeo a Wilda repetidamente, al tiempo que Emperor lanzaba sus misiles de metal, Wilda trataba de resistir todos esos ataques, tenía que hacerlo, no podía defraudar a su amiga, pero no le era tan fácil.

-¡Poder activado: Gran muralla!-.

Una muralla apareció frente a Wilda protegiéndolo de los ataques, el problema era que esa muralla no serviría por mucho tiempo.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, solo estoy algo aturdido-.

-Pues muy pronto estarás muerto, mi estimado Wilda-dijo Dai Gui.

-Eso lo veremos vaca asquerosa-.

Antes de que la batalla continuara, 5 puertas se abrieron y el resto del equipo de Mira apareció, al principio les dio gusto encontrarse, pero luego descubrieron que su líder estaba en un buen lío.

-Entonces era cierto, Shifter en verdad quería pelear con Mira-dijo Baron.

-Pero ¿Qué hace ese bakugan mutante en la arena? Sospecho que Shifter no esta jugando limpio-dijo Klaus.

-¡Oye, Mira!-grito Alexandra.

Mira volteo y vio a sus amigos-¡Chicos! ¡Que alegría me da verlos!-.

-Parece que necesitas ayuda-dijo Runo con desdén y Mira solo entrecerró los ojos.

-Lamento interrumpir esta reunión tan conmovedora, pero tenemos una batalla que terminar-dijo Shifter.

Mira miro a Shifter, mientras Wilda aun se recuperaba, los otros solo podían ver la batalla, pero no les parecía justo que Wilda se enfrentara a dos bakugan tan poderosos él solo.

-Tenemos que ayudarlo-dijo Baron.

-¡Resiste Mira, enseguida iré a ayudarte!-grito Escarlata.

-¡No se permiten intrusos en esta batalla!-exclamo Shifter.

-Lo sabía-dijo Escarlata entre dientes.

-¡Eres un hipócrita, tú metiste a ese bakugan en la batalla!-grito Baron.

-Mi juego, mis reglas, además, yo nunca le dije a Mira que su único oponente iba a ser Dai Gui-.

-Lo que significa que realmente no hicimos trampa-agrego Dai Gui.

Klaus apretó los puños-Son igual de tramposos, Mira esta debajo de Shifter por 20% de energía-.

-Bueno, si pierde la Matrix significa que no merecía ese poder-dijo Runo.

-¡Ya basta Runo!-rugió Tigrerra-no puedes seguir pensando así, deja de lado tus celos, si Mira pierde la Matrix, entonces Xanadu estará más cerca de lograr sus objetivos-.

Runo se quedo callada, mientras el resto del equipo miraba lo que había pasado, pero no había tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que Wilda cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras Emperor trataba de golpearlo, Wilda lo esquivo, pero Dai Gui lo derribo.

-¡Así se hace, ya casi es nuestro!-.

-¡Vamos Wilda, resiste!-.

Wilda hacía lo que podía, pero sus oponentes eran terribles y no sabía cuanto podría resistir esa lucha contra esos monstruos.

-Veo que te estas cansando, mi estimado Wilda-dijo Dai Gui con burla.

-Aun tengo suficientes fuerzas para derrotarlos a los dos-replico Wilda.

-Eso puede arreglarse, Emperor, muéstrale otro de tus extraordinarios poderes-ordeno Shifter.

Emperor comenzó a brillar y creo dos criaturas, las cuales Escarlata y Alexandra conocían a la perfección.

-¡Magician!-.

-¡Strenght!-.

Efectivamente, esos dos bakugan mutantes regresaron, solo que su color ahora era como el de Emperor, transparente como fantasmas.

-¡Tramposo, ahora son 4 vs 1!-grito Baron indignado.

-No es mi culpa, ese es el poder de Emperor-dijo Shifter sin inmutarse-¡Ataquen!-.

Magician lanzo sus bolas de fuego, las cuales ahora eran de color plateadas, Wilda se protegió con sus brazos, pero no podía resistir por mucho, ya que Strenght lo embistió por la espalda, luego Emperor lo ataco con su espada y finalmente, Dai Gui lo levanto y lo lanzo contra el suelo.

-¡Resiste Wilda!-.

-Descuida, no me vencerán tan fácilmente-dijo algo cansado.

Shifter se rio-Me dan risa sus patéticos intentos de derrotar a mis bakugan, lo mejor será que te rindas ¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

Dai Gui abrió su boca, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2900G, al tiempo que preparaba un letal rayo, finalmente, lo disparo y Wilda lo recibió directamente, lo que le causo mucho daño.

-¡Wilda!-grito Mira, mientras ella también caía por la gran sacudida.

Shifter soltó la carcajada, ahora solo era cuestión de tiempo para que ganara ese duelo-Diste una buena batalla, pero ya no hay nada que puedas hacer para vencerme, esta batalla es mía, al igual que la Matrix del liderazgo-.

Mira continuaba en el suelo, tenía sus ojos cerrados, mientras de sus ojos salían algunas lágrimas, no quería aceptarlo, pero ya no tenía forma de contraatacar.

_-"Lo siento chicos…Dan…..te falle…."-._

-No digas eso Mira-dijo una voz, la cual Mira reconoció al instante, abrió sus ojos y frente a ella estaba el rostro sonriente de Dan.

-¿Dan? Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-No me digas que lo olvidaste, te dije que estaría a tu lado en todo momento, sin importar que tan larga sea la distancia-.

-Dan-Mira sonreía, pero luego agacho la cabeza-lo siento, no puedo hacerlo, él es muy poderoso-.

-Claro que no, solo es un gran tramposo, tú eres mucho más fuerte que él, yo se que lo eres, siempre lo demostraste, además, recuerda que tenemos una promesa que cumplir-.

-¿Promesa?-Mira recordó la promesa que ella y Dan se hicieron, que sin importar que pasara, ellos volverían a verse y ella le diría todo lo que su corazón sentía por él-es cierto, prometimos volvernos a ver-.

-Claro y creo que tienes algo importante que decirme ¿no es cierto?-.

-Claro-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Entonces ve y derrota a ese tonto de Shifter, demuéstrale el verdadero poder de Wilda y cuando termines, tú y yo podremos volver a estar juntos-.

-Si-.

Mira abrió sus ojos y descubrió que esta de pie, por un instante pensó que había soñado, pero había sido tan real…no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, ya que Shifter intervino.

-Vaya, veo que sigues de necia en querer enfrentarme, muy bien, esta vez me asegurare de destruirte-.

Mira no escucho las palabras de ese general, simplemente sonrió y alzo su vista al techo-Dan, gracias, tienes razón, no puedo ni debo rendirme-.

Shifter parpadeo algo confundido por esas palabras, pero después sonrió-¡Bah! Tiene tanto miedo que ya se volvió loca-.

-Te equivocas-dijo Mira-solo recordé las palabras de Dan y su mayor enseñanza, nunca rendirse, sin importar que tan mal se vea la situación, yo jamás me rendiré, no importa que me vea en tal desventaja, jamás de daré por vencida-.

Apenas dijo eso, el cuerpo de Wilda comenzó a brillar, mientras se recuperaba de todas sus heridas y su poder se elevaba a 2600G.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Shifter, Mira también estaba confundida y asombrada, pero entonces, una voz imponente, perteneciente a uno de los Prime le explico.

_-"Haz aprendido muy bien, un guerrero nunca se rinde, aunque la batalla se vea perdida, nunca te rindas sin dejar de pelear"-._

-Gracias Dan y también Prime, les prometo que no les fallare-tecleo unos datos.

-¡Iron Armor listo!-informo la computadora.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Wilda recibió su armadura, se trataba de un chaleco, hombreras y rodilleras de color rojo con amarillo, en el centro de su pecho tenía un medallón color azul, mientras sus cuernos se vieron acorazados y sus ojos fueron cubiertos por un visor, su poder se elevo a 3700G.

-¿Qué?-si Shifter estaba asombrado antes, ahora estaba totalmente impactado, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían.

Mira miro a Shifter a los ojos-Dan, los Prime, me dijeron, que nunca perdonaran a Baranoia por todo lo que han hecho-.

-No me hagas reír-.

-Me dijeron que ¡Nunca me diera por vencida!-.

-¡Ninguno de los dos!-agrego Wilda, mientras avanzaba lentamente hacia los 4 bakugan de Shifter, quien pensaba su ataque.

-¡Magician y Strenght!-.

Los dos bakugan se lanzaron sobre Wilda, quien los golpeó con sus poderosos puños destruyéndolos, ante el asombro de Shifter y Dai Gui.

Emperor retrocedió, Dai Gui estaba estático, no podía creer que Wilda hubiera acabado con los clones de Emperor de una manera tan simple.

-¿Listo Wilda?-.

-Hagamos que pague por como nos trataron-.

Shifter miro a Dai Gui y con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que hacer, Dai Gui se coloco detrás de Emperor, lo empujo y…..

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

Dai Gui disparo su letal rayo destruyendo a Emperor, con lo que espero distraer a Wilda, pero el bakugan vestal solo desvió el ataque con un movimiento de su mano, ante el asombro de Shifter y Dai Gui.

-¡Maldita sea!-gritaron al mismo tiempo.

Dai Gui comenzó a correr hacia Wilda, cuyos ojos brillaron y lanzo un poderoso golpe contra el estomago de Dai Gui, atravesándolo, para asombro de Shifter, Dai Gui se separo, mientras trataba de mantenerse en pie.

-Canalla….-rugió Dai Gui.

Shifter apretaba los puños totalmente furioso-¡Una muchachita como tú no puede derrotarnos! ¡Poder activado: Golpe destructor!-.

-También me dijeron que no me debilitara en ningún momento ¡Poder activado: Puño de roca!-.

Wilda y Dai Gui lanzaron su ataque al mismo tiempo, lo que libero una gran onda de energía, Shifter pensó que había ganado, pero entonces vio como Dai Gui explotaba, la explosión lo atrapo a él también y con eso, el general Shifter, el peleador subterra, fue vencido.

Cuando todo paso, Mira apareció sentada en el suelo, mientras recuperaba el aliento y a Wilda.

-¡Lo hicieron!-grito Baron contento.

-Debo admitir que fue espectacular-dijo Klaus.

Solo Runo no participaba en esa celebración, algo que solo noto Tigrerra, la bakugan haos solo negó con la cabeza, mientras el resto se dirigía a donde estaba Mira, Alexandra y Escarlata ayudaron a Mira a levantarse, quien ya se encontraba mejor.

-Hemos cumplido la misión-dijo simplemente y sus amigos se rieron, justo en ese momento comenzó a temblar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Baron.

Varias naves baranoianas abandonaron la fortaleza, al tiempo que sufría diversas explosiones en todos sus sectores.

-¡Este lugar va a explotar, tenemos que salir de aquí!-grito Sirenoid.

Los 6 peleadores se vieron y con un asentimiento mutuo, invocaron a sus bakugan para salir más rápidamente, una vez que estuvieron afuera y a una distancia segura, pudieron ver como la fortaleza subterra colapsaba lentamente, llevándose con ella al general Shifter y a Dai Gui.

-Y con eso fue el fin del gran general Shifter-dijo Baron aliviado-lo hemos conseguido-.

-Pero aun no estamos seguros si los otros han destruido alguna más-dijo Nemus-pero esto fue un comienzo-.

-Creo que estamos a punto de averiguarlo, miren-señalo Alexandra.

En el cielo apareció el avión del equipo Aquos, mientras Marucho los saludaba desde la cabina del piloto.

-¡Eso significa que también derrotaron a Miaxx! ¡Que bien!-salto Baron contento y Alexandra se rio con discreción.

-Entonces solo quedan 4 fortalezas más-dijo Klaus.

-Solo espero que Dan y los otros puedan lograrlo también-dijo Escarlata.

Una vez que el avión aterrizo, el equipo Aquos corrió al encuentro de sus amigos, aunque Mira tenía la vista puesta en el cielo.

-Gracias Dan, por todo-susurro, mientras sonreía con tranquilidad.

**Baranoia….**

La caída del general Shifter no paso desapercibida por la reina Xanadu ni por sus hijas, y ahora Xanadu observaba como el aro se debilitaba cada vez más.

-Aun con trampas Shifter fallo, que tonto-dijo Tenaya molesta.

-Bueno, no se puede esperar nada más de un inútil como él-dijo Arturina-ahora solo nos quedan 4 fortalezas y el aro esta al solo 60% de su capacidad-.

-Tal vez-dijo Xanadu-pero los peleadores están equivocados si piensan que su suerte va a continuar, ya que sus siguientes oponentes no serán tan fáciles de vencer y más vale que Kuso y Clay tengan cuidado, porque cuando les toque enfrentarse a Benag, bueno, verán que no todo es como ellos pensaban, será mucho peor-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 28, espero les haya gustado, Shifter fue derrotado y la fortaleza subterra fue destruida, además de que Wilda aumento su poder, pero ahora viene una nueva lucha y esta vez será el turno de la fortaleza ventus, donde el hábil guerrero ninja se enfrentara al general más loco de Xanadu._

_Por cierto, si quieren saber como fue más o menos el último momento del enfrentamiento de Wilda y Dai Gui, solo chequen este video en youtube, este es el enlace: __.com/watch?v=8ufcdcbByPA__. Una de más mejores escenas en la película de Dragon Ball Z: La galaxia corre peligro. _

**Súper Girl: **_muy bien, entonces te quedaras con Billy, aunque primero deberás hacer que olvide a Julie, ya que ella se quedara con Ace y eso sería un golpe muy duro para él, en fin, creo que tu equipo es el siguiente, el hábil equipo ventus, liderados por Shun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_cielos, entonces vas a tardar mucho, porque este fic va a ser muy largo, creo que el más largo que he escrito, lo estuve pensando mucho y aun quedan muchas cosas que deben resolverse antes del encuentro final con Xanadu, así que si va a ser algo largo, continúalo cuando tengas la oportunidad, pero no esperes hasta que yo escriba un nuevo fic, porque creo que va a ser dentro de mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, finalmente derrotaste a tu enemigo, tú y Diana, aunque tuvieron algunas dificultades, creo que Mira fue quien más negras se las vio, pero en fin, Shifter fue derrotado y su fortaleza ha caído, ahora le toca a la fortaleza Ventus y a tu amiga Súper Girl. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_por el momento aun la necesito, a decir verdad, Runo nunca me cayó bien, siempre tan mandona y gruñona, no me gusta la gente así, son insoportables. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, Mira aprendió algo más del poder de la Matrix, lo cual aumento su poder, la idea que me diste me parece más adecuada para usarla con Shun, el gran guerrero ninja, en cuanto a Runo, no creas que no dirá nada por tu aparición en el equipo, no creo que le haga gracia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso: **_gracias por sus palabras y me sorprende que Alice no haya escrito algún fic, por lo que veo tiene mucha imaginación y podría escribir excelentes historias, espero la convenzan de escribir alguna. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_después de haber perdido con Dan, cuando Drago solo tenía 1000G de poder y Dai Gui 2000G, le hizo darse cuenta de que no podía subestimar a los peleadores, por eso decidió hacer trampa, aunque como ya leíste, Omega no estaba de acuerdo con eso, Omega es la única peleadora decente, por el momento, además de su discípulo Zero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Alice, Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos para Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus y Anónimo.**_

_**Nos vemos….mañana…..**_


	29. La fortaleza ventus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con dos bases destruidas, es el turno de la fortaleza Ventus, el hábil Shun y su equipo vs el loco general Crunch, a quien no deben subestimar, pues como lo dijo Primus, quizás no sea muy listo, pero eso no lo hace menos peligroso._

_Y ahora el capítulo 29._

**Cap. 29 La fortaleza ventus.**

**Tierra, monte Everest…..**

Casi en la cima de la montaña más grande del mundo, flotaba la fortaleza ventus, donde el general Crunch hablaba con su hermana, la general Omega.

-Eso fue lo que le paso a Shifter-termino de contarle-y parece que ahora los peleadores se dirigen a tu posición-.

Crunch comenzó a aplaudir emocionado-¡Eso es genial! Ya me estaba aburriendo aquí sin hacer nada-.

-No te confíes hermano, no olvides que el líder de ese equipo de peleadores es nada menos que Shun Kazami, uno de los más grandes peleadores que han existido-.

-No me preocupa, acabare con él y su patético equipo, después de todo, tengo a los cyclobots conmigo-.

-Eso me ofendió-dijo Hysteria.

-Basta los dos-intervino Omega-debo recordarles que ahora que perdimos otra fortaleza, la reina Xanadu esta comenzando a molestarse y ustedes saben que ella no se molesta con facilidad-.

-No te preocupes hermanita, acabare con ese Shun y le llevare ese fragmento de la Matrix a nuestra ama y señora-.

-Por tu bien así lo espero-.

En ese momento, un cyclobot apareció-Disculpe general, detectamos una nave acercándose a la fortaleza-.

-Bueno, es hora de trabajar-dijo Hysteria.

Crunch siguió al cyclobot, olvidándose de cortar la comunicación, Omega solo miro a su hermano ir a su batalla.

-Buena suerte y recuerda pelear con honor-dijo cortando la comunicación.

Mientras tanto, el avión del equipo ventus tenía algunas dificultades para mantenerse en el aire, debido a las fuertes ventiscas del lugar.

-Creo que voy a vomitar-dijo Komba con el rostro verde.

-Solo no lo hagas sobre mí-le advirtió Harpus.

Volt estaba pensando en lo que les esperaba en la fortaleza, algo que noto Neos, pero prefirió dejarlo con sus pensamientos, después de todo, se dirigían a territorio enemigo y era mejor pensar en un contraataque.

Del mismo modo estaban Chan Lee y Nina, Shun estaba en la cabina del piloto viendo el paisaje o lo que se pudiera ver debido a la ventisca.

-Nos estamos acercando-dijo con seriedad-lo presiento-.

-Tienes razón, mira-dijo Ingram.

Frente a ellos apareció la fortaleza ventus, donde los esperaba su siguiente enemigo, el general Crunch, ya había peleado antes con él y aunque creía que podía vencerlo, no debía subestimar a su enemigo, después de todo, un ninja sabe que la confianza es buena, pero demasiada confianza puede llevarte a tu propia derrota y había mucho en juego como para perder.

-¡Tenemos compañía!-alerto Hawktor.

De la fortaleza comenzaron a surgir varias naves de batalla, siendo liderados por el general Crunch, quien estaba parado sobre una de ellas.

-¡Es hora de divertirse! ¿Lista Hysteria?-.

-Yo nací lista-.

-Entonces vamos a jugar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hysteria Ventus!-.

Hysteria apareció en medio de un tornado, Crunch salto y se subió sobre su hombro, listo para derribar el avión de los peleadores.

-Esto es malo-dijo Chan Lee preocupada, mientras Shun corría hacia la puerta, la abría y saltaba, ante la sorpresa de todos.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

Ingram apareció listo para la batalla que se avecinaba y colocándose frente al avión, le hizo frente a Hysteria.

-Vaya Ingram, veo que vienes con intención de derrotarme-se burlo.

-Solo vengo para destruir esa fortaleza y si para hacerlo tengo que vencerte, entonces que así sea-.

-Lamento decirte que no será tan fácil-dijo Crunch-ya que estarás muy ocupado salvando a tus amigos ¡Todas las fuerzas ataquen!-.

-Yo no estaría tan confiado si fuera tu-dijo Shun, con su siempre tono calmado-¿acaso olvidaste que ahora tengo otro Bakugan?-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-exclamo Crunch.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Sorpresa, sorpresa, Hawktor ventus entro en la fiesta!-.

-¡Oye, eres un tramposo, son dos vs uno!-.

-Nunca dije que Hawktor iba a participar en el combate, él se encargara de abrirle camino a mis amigos hacia la fortaleza, mientras Ingram y yo nos encargamos de ustedes dos-.

-Buena suerte Hawktor-le deseo Ingram.

-Lo mismo te digo a ti-dijo Hawktor enfrentándose a las naves y derribándolas, para que el avión pudiera llegar hasta la fortaleza ventus.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Hysteria y preparo un ataque, pero Ingram la detuvo-¿Qué? ¡Suéltame! ¿Cómo te atreves….?-.

-Pensé que querías pelear conmigo y sin embargo piensas atacar a mis amigos por la espalda, que Bakugan tan cobarde resultaste ser-.

-¿Qué? ¡Insecto insolente!-Hysteria se soltó del agarre de Ingram-¡Crunch, acabemos con estos insolentes primero!-.

-¡Será un placer!-pensando-_"además sus amigos tendrán que lidiar con los poderosos Bakugan mutantes que Clay creo para nosotros"-._

Hawktor le abría camino al avión, destruyendo cuanta nave se le ponía enfrente, pero aunque aun quedaban más, consiguió llevarlos hasta la entrada a la fortaleza, donde hizo un puente con su cuerpo.

-Hemos llegado a nuestro destino, la fortaleza ventus, gracias por viajar con aerolíneas Hawktor-.

Uno a uno, los miembros del equipo de Shun cruzaron, hasta haber entrado en la fortaleza, aunque antes de continuar, Nina miro a Hawktor.

-¿No vienes?-.

-No, alguien tiene que encargarse de esos molestos mosquitos-dijo Hawktor señalando a las naves que se acercaban.

-Entiendo, buena suerte-.

-Lo mismo les deseo-Hawktor encaro a las naves-muy bien ¿Quién es el que sigue?-pregunto al tiempo que las naves comenzaban a disparar.

Por su parte, el resto del equipo de Shun corría por los pasillos de la fortaleza ventus, mientras eran vigilados por los cyclobots, quienes ya tenían sus ordenes listas, solo esperaban que llegaran al salón indicado.

-Les falta poco para llegar-dijo uno-prepara a los Bakugan mutantes-.

-Entendido, activando a los Bakugan mutantes Death, Fool, Sun y Wheel of Fate-.

El equipo de Shun llego hasta un salón amplio, lo suficiente como para que sus Bakugan entraran, pero lo que inquietaba a Chan Lee, era que el espacio parecía para más de 4 bakugan.

-Esto no me gusta nada-dijo Volt.

-Y eso te gustara menos-dijo Komba mientras temblaba de miedo.

Los cuatro Bakugan hicieron su aparición, mientras rugían con ferocidad, el nivel de los 4 era de 900G y cada uno….

Death parecía un guardia de seguridad, por el uniforme que llevaba puesto, su rostro era cadavérico y sus ojos rojos, llevaba como arma un gigantesco garrote, el cual blandía peligrosamente.

Fool parecía un perezoso mutante, era gigante, su pelaje era café y su rostro estaba desfigurado, sus ojos eran blancos y aunque tenía mucho parecido con el perezoso, no tenía nada de perezoso.

Sun parecía un árbol, de hecho, era un árbol, solo que algunas de sus ramas se movían como tentáculos, en la parte superior tenía una serie de flores rojas cerradas, en el centro surgían varios rostros que parecían ser humanos.

Finalmente, Wheel of Fate, este parecía una versión mejorada de Emperor, los cuernos hacia atrás desaparecieron, quedando en su lugar un cabello en puntas sus ojos era brillantes, como los de un fantasma, pero aunque su cuerpo era blanco, no era transparente, parecía más vivo que Emperor y a su alrededor tenía un gigantesca rueda girando.

-Creo que estas cosas no son bakugan-dijo Harpus.

-De hecho si lo son-dijo Volt-creaciones del profesor Clay, el padre de Mira-.

-¿El padre de Mira creo esas cosas?-exclamo Nina-tiene toda la pinta de un científico loco.

Death lanzo un golpe con su garrote y apenas pudieron hacerse a un lado, Komba siendo ayudado por Volt.

-No creo que tengamos opción, tenemos que pelear-dijo Chan Lee.

-Entonces hagámoslo, debo admitirlo, estaba ansioso por una buena pelea-dijo Volt sonriendo.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Harpus Ventus!-.

-¡Por fin me toca luchar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Dortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Listo cuando digas Chan Lee!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ángel Haos!-.

-¡Es bueno ser útil!-.

Ángel tiene unas alas con plumas como los de los ángeles en realidad ella es un ángel de piel blanca como las Nubes de cabello dorado con ojos color miel también viste un vestido de color blanco con listones dorados y una corona plateada, su nivel era de 1000G.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Neos Haos!-.

-¡Al fin, una buena batalla!-.

Aunque los 4 bakugan eran valientes, los únicos que podían enfrentarse a esos bakugan malignos eran Neos y Ángel, ya que Harpus y Dortress apenas tenían un nivel de 500G, lo que los hacían los más fáciles a vencer por esos bakugan mutantes.

Death lanzo un gruñido y ataco a Harpus, quien emprendió el vuelo y esquivo el ataque, aunque por muy poco.

-¡Poder activado: Huracán de plumas!-.

Harpus lanzo un poderoso huracán o al menos en apariencia, ya que cuando el ataque ceso, Death apareció sin ningún rasguño e hizo unos extraños movimientos con sus ojos (Nota: al estilo Simpson), como si esperara que ocurriera algo.

-Creo que….no funciono-dijo Harpus nerviosa.

-Ay no-dijo Komba asustado.

Dortress no iba mejor, su oponente era Fool y este bakugan era un salvaje, atacaba con mucha fiereza, como si fuera un león en plena cacería y Dortress era la presa del día.

-¡Resiste Dortress! ¡Poder activado: Cara de ira!-.

El poder de Dortress aumento a 800G y sacando su espada golpeo a Fool, quien era algo lento en sus movimientos, esa era una ventaja, no era un perezoso, pero si que era lento y eso ya era algo, aunque fuera muy poco.

-Muy bien Dortress, tal vez él sea más fuerte que tú, pero tú eres más rápido, eso nos da ventaja-.

-Entonces hay que aprovecharla-dijo Dortress, al tiempo que esquivaba un ataque de Fool.

Por su parte, Ángel peleaba contra Sun, quien la atacaba con sus tentáculos, pero la bakugan haos esquivaba sus ataques sin ninguna dificultad, fue cuando Sun abrió una de sus flores y la cabeza de una serpiente de planta apareció, escupiendo un sin numero de esporas venenosas.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo Ángel preocupada.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de luz!-.

Ángel se vio rodeada por un escudo, el cual no solo detuvo el ataque de las esporas, sino también aumento su nivel a 1200G, pero al tener su atención en las esporas, no vio que un tentáculo emergía del suelo y la atrapaba.

-¡Oh no, me atrapo!-.

-¡No tan rápido! ¡Poder activado: Remolino de luz!-.

Ángel comenzó a girar rápidamente, lo que le permitió liberarse de su captor, pero eso solo aumento la furia de Sun, quien rugió molesto.

-Creo que ahora si se enojo-.

-No te preocupes, nosotras podemos con esa planta horrorosa-dijo Nina.

-No creo que dabas insultarla, a menos que quieras que se enoje más-.

-Buen punto-dijo Nina sonriendo nerviosamente.

Un poco más retirados, Volt y Neos tenía su batalla contra Wheel of Fate, el bakugan mutante demostraba ser extremadamente rápido.

-Rayos, es muy rápido-.

-No creas que porque soy viejo significa que soy lento-dijo Neos y tomando a Volt lo coloco sobre su hombro-sujétate bien muchachote-.

Neos comenzó a correr a la misma velocidad de Wheel of Fate, ante el asombro de Volt, pero no se quejaba, al contrario, eso ya hacía la pelea un poco más justa para ambos.

Wheel of Fate lanzo unos discos de energía contra Neos, quien las bloqueo con su lanza, aun en movimiento ambos eran capaces de atacar y defender.

-¡Un ataque sería algo conveniente ahora Volt!-.

-¡No me apresures! ¡Poder activado: Lanza de Odín!-.

Neos lanzo su lanzo contra Wheel of Fate, quien la bloqueo con la rueda que giraba a su alrededor.

-¡Lo sabía!-dijo Neos ante la confusión de Volt-¡Esa rueda es más que un lindo adorno, es un escudo que lo protege de cualquier ataque, mientras lo tenga no podremos hacerle ningún daño!-.

-¡No podías decirme eso antes!-.

-¡Tenía que estar seguro!-exclamo Neos deteniéndose al mismo tiempo que Wheel of Fate-escúchame Volt, debo serte sincero, no me emocione mucho cuando los Prime me dijeron que tu serias mi compañero, de hecho, me sentía humillado ¿Cómo puede un bakugan noble como yo ser el compañero de un maldito vexo que intento liquidar a mis hermanos bakugan?-.

-No te culpo por pensar así-dijo Volt.

-Y no era solo yo, Freeza, Raviel y Uria pensaban igual…-.

-No los culpo-.

-No te lo estoy reprochando-dijo Neos rápidamente-los Prime nos mostraron que ustedes realmente estaban arrepentidos por lo que hicieron, si ellos creían en ustedes, entonces nosotros podíamos darles una oportunidad y hasta ahora no me has decepcionado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Yo confió en ti plenamente Volt y se que juntos podremos vencer a este insulto de bakugan-.

-Hagámoslo juntos, compañero-dijo Volt sonriendo agradecido.

-Compañero no, Volt, yo soy tu amigo-.

Volt hizo un gran esfuerzo para que no se notara la alegría que sintió por las palabras de Neos, pero el bakugan haos pareció notarlo y solo devolvió la mirada a su oponente, quien ya se había lanzado contra él y Neos lo detuvo con su lanza.

-¡No me vencerás tan fácilmente copia barata de bakugan!-.

**Mientras…..**

Hawktor se encargaba de las naves enemigas, las cuales continuaban apareciendo de la fortaleza, pero el bakugan ventus solo esquivaba sus disparos.

-¡Vamos, yo pelee contra gundalianos, creí que los baranoianos era más peligrosos que ellos!-apenas dijo eso, una nave consiguió darle en una de sus alas-ok, eso no estuvo mal-reconoció con una gota en su cabeza.

Por su parte, Shun e Ingram peleaban contra Crunch e Hysteria, pero en ese momento ninguno de los 4 hacía un solo movimiento, solo se miraban analizando cada uno a su oponente, mientras trataban de adivinar el movimiento del otro.

-Crunch, tú eres el hermano de Omega, eso significa que debes ser un peleador de honor o me equivoco-dijo Shun.

-No, no te equivocas, ella es la mayor y me enseño todo lo que se sobre batallas bakugan, especialmente, pelear con honor, ese era su credo-.

-Entonces puedo estar seguro de que esta será una batalla justa-.

-Mientras no intervenga tu otro compañero, si-.

-Te puedo asegurar que Hawktor no intervendrá en nuestra batalla-.

-Por si acaso, di la orden de que más naves atacaran, así puedo estar más tranquilo-.

-Entonces podemos empezar-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Lo mismo pienso ¡Poder activado: Torbellino gigante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Mega tornado!-.

Ingram e Hysteria comenzaron a girar a una gran velocidad, convirtiéndose en dos feroces tornados que chocaron entre si, lo que liberaba una gran onda de energía, la cual casi derriba a Hawktor y algunas naves, ya que aunque unas se salvaron, otras no tuvieron tanta suerte.

-¡Que poder! ¿Acaso ese es el poder de la Matrix?-.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu estaba en el balcón real, mientras miraba al planeta Tierra con odio, ese era el único planeta donde había tenido tantos problemas, pero al mismo tiempo se emocionaba por tener unos adversarios tan formidables.

-Mi reina, la situación parece estar saliéndose de nuestro control, ya hemos perdido a Shifter y a Miaxx, además de sus dos fortalezas, de seguir así, pronto perderemos las demás-dijo Serpentera.

-¿Qué importa? Neathia, Gundalia y Vestal ya no existen, su única opción es pedir ayuda a Nueva Vestroia y los bakugan de ahí son extremadamente débiles-.

-Pero aun así pueden ser un problema-.

-Lo se, por eso siempre estoy a un paso de mis enemigos-apenas dijo eso, las princesas aparecieron.

-Madre, ya estamos listas para partir-dijo Tenaya.

-Solo danos las órdenes e iremos a Nueva Vestroia-dijo Arturina-.

-Esta vez no irán ustedes-dijo Xanadu con maldad, ante la confusión de Tenaya y Arturina-es mi turno de ir a conquistar otro mundo, además, estoy segura de que Serpentera quiere ver su nuevo reinado-.

-Por supuesto mi reina-dijo Serpentera, mientras Xanadu regresaba al interior del palacio, seguida por las miradas confundidas de sus hijas.

-Es la primera vez que escucho que madre quiere ir a una conquista personalmente-dijo Arturina.

-Yo si-dijo Tenaya-el día que naciste ella fue a conquistar un planeta personalmente para celebrar tu nacimiento y creo que en el mío hizo lo mismo-.

-Eso no es bueno, nunca he visto a madre participar en una conquista ¿Cómo es?-.

-Bueno, la última fue sola, obvio llevo a Serpentera, y acabo con todos los habitantes de un planeta en tan solo un día-.

-Y ahora va ir a Nueva Vestroia para conquistarlo personalmente, me pregunto ¿Cuánto tiempo le tomara?-.

-No creo que mucho, aunque no estoy segura, ya que a madre le gusta jugar con sus victimas antes de eliminarlos-.

**Tierra, monte Everest….**

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de aire!-.

Ingram lanzo varias shurikens contra Hysteria, pero la bakugan de Baranoia creo un escudo hecho con remolinos, los cuales detuvieron las shurikens, dándole la oportunidad de contraatacar.

La batalla era colosal, dos poderosos bakugan ventus chocaban en el aire, mientras en la fortaleza se llevaba a cabo otra batalla, entre los miembros del equipo de Shun y los bakugan mutantes.

Pero, la situación pronto iba a empeorar, porque Xanadu se dirigía a Nueva Vestroia en ese momento.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 29, espero les haya gustado, ha comenzado la batalla en la fortaleza ventus, pero Xanadu se dirige a Nueva Vestroia y tiene la intención de destruir ese planeta, aunque los peleadores ya han debilitado el aro, pero la reina no va a permitir que pidan ayuda._

_Voy a subir otro capítulo esta misma noche, así que no se lo pierdan._

**Anónimo: **_Slifer es el bakugan de Escarlata, el general se llama Shifter, pero descuida, los nombres casi se parecen, poco a poco irán aprendiendo más de este enorme poder, pero deben darse prisa, porque Xanadu también se esta fortaleciendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_aunque ya han destruido dos fortalezas, aun quedan 4 más y la reina Xanadu no es ninguna debilucha, ella no esta dispuesta a dejarlos pedir ayuda y por eso se ha ido a conquistar Nueva Vestroia personalmente, respondiendo a tu pregunta, no lo se, han sido tantas películas de Disney que he visto que no tengo una cifra exacta, por cierto, según tus amigas tienes mucha imaginación y por lo que he leído en tus comentarios es cierto ¿Por qué no creas una cuenta y escribes algunos fics? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_tienes razón, Shifter ya no existe, pero aun quedan otros 4 generales, aunque al menos tres de ellos tienen un poco de honor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no estarás en la batalla de Shun, tendrás tu participación cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Benag, además de descubrir el engaño de la reina, en cuanto a Runo, los celos son algo peligroso, pero así somos los humanos, desgraciadamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_trata de subirlos cuando puedas, con eso me conformo, aunque las partes que más me gustarían ver aun tardaran, al menos quiero ver como derrotan a ese lunático de Hot Spot. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso: **_todas las ideas de Alice se ven interesantes, aunque el fic de Luz y Oscuridad: las 7 hermanas me suena conocido jajajaja, en fin, como ya habrán leído, a mi me gusta la pareja de Dan y Runo, quien me cae muy mal por su actitud tan mandona, aunque leeré el fic de Alice, de hecho, espero poder leerlos todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tienes razón, los tramposos nunca ganan, en cuanto a Runo, poco a poco su actitud la hará meterse en un gran lío, ya que Xanadu puede usar eso a su favor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ahora es el turno de Crunch, aunque él no va a morir, al menos no en esta batalla, ya tengo planeados el final de Omega, Zero y Crunch. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice, Alexa Kazami, Linda Kuso y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Toaneo07 y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….esta noche….**_


	30. Estruendo en el cielo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla en la fortaleza ventus, mientras Shun se encarga del loco general Crunch, los demás trataran de derrotar a los bakugan mutantes, pero el hábil guerrero ninja aprenderá que Crunch no es un adversario tan tonto como parece._

_Y ahora el capítulo 30._

**Cap. 30 Estruendo en el cielo.**

La batalla en el monte Everest continuaba, Hawktor esquivaba los disparos de las naves asesinas, quienes le daban con todo lo que tenía, por su parte, Ingram estaba en medio de un duelo aéreo con Hysteria.

-Creo que Crunch no es tan tonto como parece-dijo Ingram asombrado.

-No me sorprende, después de todo, es un miembro del comando sigma-dijo Shun con seriedad.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca destructora!-.

Hysteria blandió sus alas y lanzo una poderosa ventisca contra Ingram, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2500G.

-¡Cuidado Ingram!-.

Ingram saco su shuriken y haciéndola girar detuvo el ataque de Hysteria, para asombro de la bakugan, quien se quedo sin habla.

-Pero…..como….-.

-No te asuste-dijo Crunch-por los informes que leí, Shun solo ha sido superado por dos peleadores, Dan Kuso y Keith Clay, es natural que su bakugan sea igual de bueno-.

-Aun así no le tengo miedo-replico Hysteria molesta por las palabras de su compañero.

-¡Poder activado: Viento ninja!-.

Ingram comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un remolino, el cual se multiplico en otros 6, para asombro de Crunch e Hysteria, los 6 remolinos se lanzaron sobre la bakugan.

-¡Esto va a doler!-grito Hysteria antes de recibir todos los impactos, los cuales la derribaron, pero no la devolvieron a su forma de esfera-ese pájaro va a pagar muy caro por esta humillación-.

-También ese ninja de segunda clase ¿me escuchaste? ¡Eres un ninja de segunda clase!-.

Shun solo ignoro el comentario, mientras Ingram descendía hasta tocar el suelo, Hysteria se levanto y miro desafiante al bakugan escogido por el poder de la Matrix.

-No tienen porque hacer esto-dijo Shun-ni tú, ni tu hermana-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Yo puedo saber quien es malo y quien no, Xanadu es perversa, tal vez mucho más de lo que Barodius era, pero ni tu ni Omega son malos, no tienen porque servirle con tanta lealtad-.

-Xanadu es la reina de Baranoia, nosotros le serviremos fielmente-.

-Están cometiendo un error, Ren, nuestro amigo de Gundalia, y su equipo sirvieron fielmente al emperador Barodius y sin embargo, su propio emperador les dio la espalda, los trato como basura y luego trato de destruirlos-.

-¿Qué insinúas?-.

-Si Xanadu es mucho peor que Barodius, entonces ella no dudara en sacrificarte a ti y a tu hermana para lograr sus objetivos-.

-¡Mientes! La reina Xanadu nos respeta porque somos sus más fieles servidores-.

-Pero cuando ya no le sean útil veremos que tan grande es su respeto-.

-¡No seguiré escuchando tonterías! ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de cuchillos!-.

Hysteria lanzo una ráfaga, la cual tomo la forma de un cuchillo, Ingram solo veía acercarse ese poder, pero Shun ya tenía su contraataque listo.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

Ingram hizo lo mismo y ambas cuchillas chocaron, lo que provoco una explosión que los lanzo al aire de nuevo.

**Fortaleza haos…..**

Omega había escuchado las palabras de Shun y ahora estaba muy pensativa, algo que llamo la atención de Gaia.

-¿Ocurre algo Omega?-.

-No, nada, es solo que….-.

-¿Piensas en lo que Shun acaba de decir?-.

Omega asintió-No puedo evitarlo, pero en parte tiene razón, Barodius trato a sus propios sirvientes como basura y la reina es mucho más malvada que él, tal vez intente hacernos lo mismo-.

-La reina nos ha demostrado que nos tiene respeto, además ¿desde cuando dudas de tu lealtad hacia la reina?-.

-Nunca lo haré, solo espero no arrepentirme-mirando la pantalla, la enfoco en Crunch-siempre he cuidado de mi hermano, no solo le prometí a mi madre que no lo haría añicos, también le prometí que siempre lo cuidaría, soy la mayor y por lo tanto ese es mi deber-.

-Crunch ya no es un niño-.

-Pero sigue siendo mi hermano, sin importar cuanto crezca, siempre será mi hermano y por lo tanto, debo protegerlo en todo momento-.

-No creo que solo lo hagas por la promesa que le hiciste a tu madre-.

-No se que quieras decir-dijo Omega sonriendo levemente.

**Fortaleza ventus…..**

Así como Shun estaba en su batalla, también lo estaban los demás miembros de su equipo, solo que algunos tenían más problemas que otros.

Wheel of Fate cayó al suelo, momento que Neos aprovecho para golpearlo con su lanza y lanzarlo contra el aire.

-¡Poder activado: Martillo de Thor!-.

La punta de la lanza comenzó a cargarse de una energía eléctrica, misma que Neos lanzo contra su adversario, pero la rueda de Wheel of Fate lo protegió.

-Te lo dije Volt, no podemos lastimarlo mientras esa rueda gire a su alrededor-.

-Lo se, solo buscaba alguna debilidad en su funcionamiento-.

-¿La encontraste?-.

-Por el momento no, pero siempre hay una segunda oportunidad-.

-Entonces encontrémosla juntos, amigo-.

Ángel dio un salto y pateo a Sun en una de sus flores, la cual se abrió y una cabeza de serpiente intento morderla, afortunadamente, logro hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, lo que molesto a la bestia.

-¡Poder activado: Alas divinas!-.

Las alas de Ángel comenzaron a brillar, lo que cegó momentáneamente a Sun, algo irónico, pensó Nina, considerando el nombre de ese bakugan y el hecho de que era una planta.

-A pesar de que soy más poderosa, no puedo ganarle con facilidad-.

-Descuida, esa cosa debe tener un punto débil y creo sabe cual es-.

-¿En serio?-.

-Si, las flores, creo que ese es su punto débil-.

-Yo le apuesto a los rostros-.

-Acepto la apuesta-dijo Nina sonriendo divertida.

Death lanzo un feroz golpe con su garrote, Harpus lo esquivo por muy poco, parecía un mosquito en comparación con Death.

-¡Vamos Harpus! ¡No te des por vencida, el maestro Shun cuenta con nosotros!-.

-¡Que lo grites no hará que se más fácil, este tipo es un animal!-gritaba, justo cuando se dio cuenta que estaba entre la espada y la pared, ya que Death la había arrinconado en un rincón de la habitación y ahora temblaba de miedo-creo que prefiero…enfrentarme a Hydranoid o a Naga de nuevo-.

Death lanzo un rugido y preparo su golpe con su garrote, ante el rostro asustado de Komba.

-¡Harpus!-.

En un último esfuerzo, Harpus lanzo una patada, dándole a Death justo en su cabeza, el bakugan mutante lanzo un grito de dolor, ante la confusión de Komba y Harpus.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Komba.

-No lo se-.

-¡Es obvio!-le grito Chan Lee-¡Su cabeza es su punto débil!-.

-¿Punto débil?-exclamaron Komba y Harpus.

-¡Concentren todos sus ataques sobre su cabeza y verán que le ganaran a ese monstruo!-.

Komba miro a Harpus-¿Qué opinas?-.

-Que no perdemos nada con intentarlo, salvo nuestras vidas-dijo con miedo.

Death volvió al ataque y nuevamente trato de golpear a Harpus con su garrote, la bakugan ventus esquivaba esos ataque tan feroces lo mejor que podía, pero el bakugan estaba molesto y no iba a ceder hasta golpearla.

-¡Resiste Harpus! ¡Carta portal abierta: Prisión de aire!-.

Death se vio atrapado en un remolino, furioso lanzo golpes contra el aire, pero claro, que daño le pueda hacer su garrote al aire.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Harpus asustada.

-Debemos golpearlo con un solo ataque para poder ganarle-.

-Pues piensa en algo pronto, porque esa esfera no lo detendrá por siempre-.

-Descuida, porque esto si que lo hará ¡Poder activado: Ventisca poderosa!-.

El poder de Harpus se elevo a 850G y lanzo una poderosa ventisca contra Death, dándole justo en su cabezota de monstruo, el bakugan mutante sintió un terrible dolor y finalmente cayó al suelo vencido.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Komba contento.

-Si, la vi muy cerca-dijo Harpus.

Chan Lee sonrió al ver que sus amigos lo habían logrado, ahora era su turno y el de Dortress, después de todo, ya conocía la debilidad de su oponente.

_-"Sus armas son su mayor debilidad, debo justo en sus patas, solo así podre derrotar a esta bestia"-._

Fool lanzo un rugido e intento golpear a Dortress, quien se agacho y luego lo pateo, enviándolo al aire, dejándolo en una posición perfecta para el ataque.

-¡Ahora o nunca! ¡Poder activado: Llamas sagradas!-.

Dortress saco sus sables y lanzo cuatro poderosas llamas contra Fool, quien las recibió justo en sus patas, el bakugan mutante lanzo un rugido de dolor, mientras su cuerpo era consumido por el fuego hasta que quedo convertido en cenizas.

-Lo logramos-dijo Dortress.

-Si-suspiro-no entiendo porque dicen que esos animales son lindos-.

Un estruendo llamo su atención, Nina y Volt aun continuaban con su batalla, una batalla extremadamente dura, ya que sus oponentes simplemente no cedían.

-Tenemos que ayudarlos-dijo Komba.

-¡No!-grito Volt-¡Vayan y terminen con la misión, deben convertir este lugar en escombros!-.

-Pero…..-.

-¡No se preocupen por nosotros!-grito Nina-¡La prioridad es destruir toda esta fortaleza, esa es nuestra misión!-.

-¡Descuiden, Ángel y yo los cuidaremos!-dijo Neos.

-¿Qué están haciendo? ¡Vayan!-grito Ángel.

Komba se quedo estático, pero Chan Lee lo tomo del brazo y llamando cada uno a su bakugan comenzaron a correr hacia el centro de control.

-¡No podemos dejarlos!-grito Komba.

-¡Ya los escuchaste, además tienen razón, la prioridad es destruir este lugar!-exclamo Chan Lee.

-Si tú lo dices-dijo Komba no muy convencido.

Mientras ellos seguían su curso, Volt suspiro aliviado, algo que noto Neos, su gran amigo.

-¿Por qué pareces aliviado?-.

-Porque ahora que se fueron podremos pelear con todas nuestras fuerzas contra estos monstruos ¿estas preparado?-.

-Que pregunta, yo peleaba con bakugan cuando tú apenas usabas pañales-.

-No tenías que hacer esa comparación-.

-Creí que a los humanos les gustaba bromear-.

-Pero a mí no ¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

Neos genero dos bolas de electricidad, la cual libero contra Wheel of Fate, quien volvió a protegerse con su rueda, la pelea estaba lejos de terminar y cada uno lo sabía, al igual que Nina y Ángel.

**Mientras…**

El Némesis viajaba a través de un túnel interdimensional, mientras la reina Xanadu disfrutaba del viaje, solo había llevado a dos quantros para que pilotearan y al profesor Clay, para que obtuviera el ADN de algunos bakugan de los seis atributos.

-Majestad, estaremos en Nueva Vestroia en 5 minutos-.

-Excelente-dijo Xanadu.

-Nueva Vestroia-susurro Serpentera-ha pasado mucho tiempo, veo que ha tenido un gran cambio desde que mi padre fue traicionado y destruido-.

-No te preocupes, hemos venido a castigar a todos esos insolentes por su traición-.

-Si, será la venganza perfecta, especialmente sabiendo que esto herirá a Drago de la peor manera, mientras están ocupados con los miembros del comando sigma, yo personalmente aplastare a todos esos bakugan-.

-Si y luego destruiremos el planeta, tal como lo hicimos con tantos otros-dijo Xanadu con maldad.

El Némesis finalmente llego a su destino, salió del túnel interdimensional y ahora sobrevolaba la orbita de Nueva Vestroia.

-Mi reina, ya hemos llegado a nuestro destino-informo Clay.

-Muy bien-Xanadu se levanto de la silla de mando-prepárate para entrar al planeta-.

-¿No llevara algún refuerzo?-pregunto Clay.

-No necesitamos refuerzos-dijo Serpentera con maldad.

En Nueva Vestroia, los bakugan vivían pacíficamente desde que los Vestal volvieron a su mundo, parecían desconocer lo que pasaba en otros mundos, de los antiguos bakugan veteranos, el único que decidió quedarse en su hogar, fue Preyas, ya que quería relajarse un poco, que mal que no lo podría hacer por mucho tiempo.

-Esto si es vida-decía mientras flotaba en el agua, fue cuando una sombra apareció de la nada-oigan ¿Quién tapo el sol?-abrió los ojos y se topo con el Némesis-¿y eso? No me digan que es otra horda invasora, ya no más por favor-.

Una de las compuertas del Némesis se abrió y la reina Xanadu descendió en un disco flotante, al tiempo que los bakugan miraban a esa maquina, un mal presentimiento los acosaba, incluso Preyas estaba muy intranquilo.

-¿Cómo te sientes al volver a tu hogar después de tanto tiempo, Serpentera?-.

-Este ya no es mi hogar, solo es un mundo lleno de traidores que pronto se convertirán en nada-.

-Eso me gusta ¿quieres empezar de una vez?-.

-Si, estoy más que ansioso-.

-Pues entonces comencemos a jugar ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Sin piedad Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

Serpentera apareció rugiendo ferozmente, al tiempo que miraba al resto de los bakugan con deseos de matarlos, los habitantes de Nueva Vestroia retrocedían asustados al ver aquel imponente bakugan.

-¿Qué clase de bakugan es ese?-.

-No lo se, pero esto me da mala espina-.

Desde el lago, Preyas veía a ese bakugan oscuro acercarse cada vez más a la tierra, al tiempo que trataba de ocultarse en el lago.

-Creo que….tenemos un gran problema…..-dijo temblando de miedo.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas del mal!-.

Serpentera lanzo una poderosa llama oscura contra los bakugan, destruyendo al menos a 15 bakugan inocentes, al ver eso, los otros comenzaron a atacar con todo lo que tenían, mientras Xanadu los analizaba.

-300G, 400G, 600G, 700G, no son más que basura, ni siquiera valen la pena, divierte con ellos Serpentera-.

-Será un placer mi reina-Serpentera se lanzo contra los bakugan de Nueva Vestroia, quienes trataban de defenderse como podían de ese monstruo.

Desde el Némesis, el profesor Clay miraba la masacre con asombro y miedo, no podía creerlo, sabía que Serpentera era poderoso, pero eso…..

-Simplemente es monstruoso-dijo temblando.

Xanadu, por su parte, disfrutaba del espectáculo que su compañero le estaba dando-Ahora no tendrán a quien pedir ayuda mis queridos peleadores, así que adelante, destruyan mis fortalezas y a mis generales, de todos modos ya he ganado-dijo riéndose con maldad.

**Tierra, Monte Everest…**

La batalla entre Ingram e Hysteria continuaba, era una batalla espectacular, muchas veces el cielo se veía atrapado por poderosas ráfagas de viento y energía, Hawktor tuvo que descender, ya que era peligroso pelear con esos dos en combate, las naves que no conseguían apartarse, eran derribadas una por una.

-¡Voy a acabar contigo pajarraco!-.

-¡Inténtalo arpía!-.

Ingram e Hysteria chocaron sus puños, lo que libero una poderosa corriente de aire, Hawktor tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caerse y en la fortaleza ventus no todo iba muy bien tampoco, ya que se sacudía con violencia.

-¡Estabilízalo rápido o caeremos en picada!-ordeno un cyclobot.

-¡Trabajamos lo más rápido que podemos!-replico otro.

-¡Poder activado: Estrella ninja!-.

Ingram creo una estrella con su espada y la lanzo contra Hysteria, quien solo se elevo más esquivándolo, una vez que estuvo sobre Ingram le lanzo una patada, que el bakugan ninja detuvo con su mano.

-¡Eres bueno, Shun!-felicito Crunch.

-¡Debo decir que tú también lo eres, se ve que tu hermana te enseño bien!-.

-Lo se, pero eso no significa que no pueda vencerte ¡Poder activado: Garras de viento!-.

Las garras de las manos y pies de Hysteria crecieron y comenzó a atacara a Ingram, quien trataba de eludir esos ataques, pero ahora Hysteria era más rápida que antes, lo que era una desventaja.

-¡Poder activado: Clon de sombra!-.

Ingram comenzó a brillar de un color verde oscuro, tiempo que Hysteria aprovecho para golpearlo.

-¡Te tengo!-grito lanzándole un golpe, el cual fue efectivo o al menos eso pensó-¡Lo logre! ¡Derrote al grandioso Ingram!-.

-Oye, pero ¿Dónde esta la Matrix?-pregunto Crunch confundido.

Hysteria detuvo su celebración al percatarse de la ausencia del poder que la reina quería-No lo se-.

-Primero tienes que derrotarme-dijo una voz a sus espaldas, se trataba de Ingram-lo que atacaste fue un clon, mientras que yo pude esquivar el ataque, poniéndome a salvo-.

-¡Rayos, realmente pensé que te había acabado!-dijo Hysteria molesta.

-Lamento arruinar su diversión, pero creo que es hora de llevar esta batalla al siguiente nivel-Shun tecleo los datos-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Ingram recibió su armadura, aumentando su poder a 3700G, pero Crunch ni siquiera se inmuto.

-No les tengo miedo, les tengo una sorpresita-Crunch invoco un armamento, pero no era cualquier armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Cuando Hysteria recibió su armamento, Shun y Hawktor se llevaron una gran sorpresa, ya que ese era el armamento que Hawktor usaba.

-¿Qué? ¡Ese es mi armamento!-exclamo incrédulo.

-Shun ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Ingram.

-Ese es el armamento de Hawktor, no me explico como Hysteria lo tiene-.

-Es su habilidad especial-dijo Crunch-Hysteria puede copiar el armamento de cualquier bakugan que este cerca de aquí, siempre y cuando sea de atributo ventus, además, recibe un bono de 700G-.

Cuando Hysteria obtuvo el armamento, su poder se elevo a 3000G y con el bono tenía ahora el mismo nivel que Ingram.

-Creo que la verdadera batalla apenas va a comenzar-dijo Shun.

-Tienes mucha razón, chico ninja-dijo Crunch.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 30, espero les haya gustado, la batalla entre peleadores ventus continua y ahora será más intensa, pero Xanadu ha comenzado su ataque contra Nueva Vestroia y los bakugan están siendo masacrados brutalmente por el terrible Serpentera._

**AkiraKazami97: **_desgraciadamente, Serpentera ha comenzado a atacar a Nueva Vestroia, mientras Xanadu disfruta de la matanza, y aunque Shun y los otros continúan peleando con valor, desconocen lo que sucede en el mundo de sus amigos bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_ok, respondiendo a todas tus dudas:_

_No se si has notado que en los Simpson mueven los ojos cuando se trata de ocultar algo y/o esperar algo, a eso me refería con Death._

_No estoy seguro, pero decían que se iba a acabar en el 2000, pero mi papá tiene un dicho; "el mundo se acaba el día que mueres y comienza tu viaje por otro mundo"._

_Y respecto a quien me dijo de tu cuenta, fueron dos amigas tuyas que se identifican como Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso, tu mamá esta algo equivocada, no esta mal escribir, siempre y cuando no olvides que hay otro mundo aparte, después de todo, siempre debe haber un equilibrio._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_de hecho, como Primus lo explico, Drago y los otros recibieron la Matrix por ser también descendientes de los Prime o al menos, por tener un poco de su energía, lo máximo que pueden hacer es entregarles un armamento, ya que el poder de los Prime solo puede hacer evolucionar a bakugan con al menos 900G de poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_descuida, tú solo preocúpate por recuperarte por completo y comenta cuando puedas, la prioridad ahora es mejorar tu salud, lo demás sale sobrando, hasta mi fic jeje, tú solo concéntrate en recuperarte, después de todo, cuanto más rápido te recuperes, más rápido podrás volver a comentar como antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_entonces, solo has jugado hasta el 3, bueno, si juegas la cuarta saga, ten cuidado con el jefe final, ya que ese es un hijo de…casi se me sale jajajaja, pero en serio, cuidado con él, ya que tiene la habilidad de transformarse. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no, de hecho, Ragnaros va a ser el único, lamento si eso causa alguna molestia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Alice e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo…..**_


	31. La tranqulidad del ninja

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de la batalla con Crunch, el general ventus descubrirá porque Shun es uno de los mejores peleadores del mundo, además de que Shun revelara uno de los secretos que harán que Ingram obtenga más poder._

_Y ahora el capítulo 31._

**Cap. 31 La tranquilidad del ninja.**

La batalla continuaba, esta vez era mucho más intensa que antes, debido a que tanto Ingram como Hysteria estaban usando un equipo verdaderamente poderoso y el choque de sus energías era extremo.

-¡Poder activado: Ciclón ninja!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Cañones sónicos!-.

Ingram lanzo un poderoso tornado e Hysteria disparo sus cañones, ambos ataques chocaron en el cielo, iluminándolo con tal luz que Hawktor tuvo que cubrirse los ojos.

-Esta batalla es espectacular, no cabe duda que Shun e Ingram hacen un gran equipo-.

**Fortaleza haos….**

Omega también estaba impresionada, pero más por el hecho de que Crunch hubiera soportado tanto de ese combate y sonreía de manera orgullosa.

-Veo que mi hermano aprendió bien-.

-Eso es obvio, aprendió de la mejor-dijo Gaia.

-Estoy muy orgullosa de él, pero aun no ha terminado y no creo que pueda vencer a Shun, después de todo, él aun no ha mostrado todo su potencial-.

**Monte Everest…**

Mientras la batalla entre peleadores ventus continuaba, en el interior de la fortaleza se llevaba a cabo otras dos batallas, en las que al parecer estaban iguales, aunque eso ya comenzaba a hartar a Nina y a Volt.

Ángel dio un giro en el aire y pateo a Sun justo en los rostros, el bakugan mutante solo lanzo un alarido de dolor, mientras una de sus flores caía al suelo, momento que aprovecho Nina para su siguiente ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de la deidad!-.

Ángel recibió una espada que brillaba con aura blanca, aumentando su poder a 1700G-Es hora de podar esta planta-.

Ángel comenzó a cortar los tentáculos de Sun, pero las flores se abrieron y las cabezas de serpientes entraron en acción, pero Ángel las cortó una por una sin ninguna dificultad, esta vez tenía una gran ventaja y era hora de terminar con esa batalla.

-¡Tu pierdes amiga! ¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-.

Ángel lanzo un poderoso rayo que brillaba con mucha intensidad, el rayo atravesó el cuerpo de Sun justo donde surgían los rostros, haciéndolo pedazos y terminando con esa batalla, Nina recupero a Ángel y dio un grito de victoria.

-¿Qué hacemos ahora?-pregunto Ángel.

Nina miro a Volt, quien con un movimiento de su cabeza le indico que hacer-Creo que tendremos que ir a ayudar a Chan Lee y Komba-.

-No perdamos tiempo entonces-.

Chan Lee y Komba corrían por los pasillos de la fortaleza, cada vez estaban más cerca de la sala de control, cuando frente a ellos aparecieron varios cyclobots, quienes les apuntaban con unas pistolas/espadas.

-¡Alto, en nombre de la reina Xanadu, rindase ahora y tendremos piedad!-.

-Lo siento, pero si algo se de ustedes, es que no tienen ni una pizca de piedad-dijo Chan Lee poniéndose en guardia.

-¡Abran fuego!-.

Los cyclobots comenzaron a disparar y Chan Lee sujeto a Komba, cubriéndose detrás de una pared, quedando a merced de esos soldados robóticos.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-pregunto Komba.

-No hay suficiente espacio para invocar a nuestros bakugan y dudo mucho que esos tipos dejen de disparar-.

-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-grito Harpus.

-Esperen aquí, en seguida vuelvo-dijo Chan Lee y saliendo de su escondite, se lanzo contra los Cyclobots, quienes concentraron su fuego en ella, la artista marcial pateo a dos cyclobots y luego comenzó a pelear contra todos esos robots, mientras Komba miraba asombrado.

-Esa chica es increíble-.

-No es tan buena-dijo Harpus algo celosa.

Chan Lee miro a Komba y con un movimiento de su mano, le indico que continuara su camino hasta la sala de control.

-No esta dando tiempo-dijo Komba asombrado.

-Entonces aprovechémoslo-dijo Harpus, jalando la camisa de Komba, el joven peleador comenzó a correr por los pasillos de esa fortaleza asesina, mientras le deseaba suerte a Chan Lee, quien era superada en número-solo espero que resista el tiempo suficiente-.

-Yo solo espero que no haya tantos soldados en la sala de control-dijo Harpus preocupada.

Por su parte, Volt y Neos continuaban en su feroz batalla, Neos golpeo a Wheel of Fate con su lanza, sujetándolo de su rueda, para luego lanzarlo al aire y golpearlo con su puño, pero el bakugan mutante siempre era protegido por su rueda.

Wheel of Fate lanzo varias bolas de fuego blancas contra Neos, quien las desvió usando su lanza, pero no podían continuar así, esa batalla no iba a ningún lado y el bakugan vikingo ya estaba comenzando a hartarse.

-Debe haber un modo de golpear su cuerpo-dijo Volt pensativo.

-Pues si la hay, aun no la he visto-dijo Neos.

Volt miro fijamente a Wheel of Fate, mientras la rueda giraba a su alrededor, fue entonces cuando lo vio, una parte de la rueda parecía mostrar indicios de unión, es decir, la parte donde la rueda se armaba, ahí debían atacar.

-Encontré un lugar por donde atacar-dijo Volt.

-Entonces hagámoslo-.

-No tienes que decírmelo ¡Poder activado: Flecha valkiria!-.

La lanza de Neos obtuvo una cuerda, convirtiéndose en un arco y una flecha de energía apareció, Neos sujeto su arco y apunto a esa parte de la rueda, debía calcular muy bien, ya que la rueda continuaba girando sin ningún problema.

-Concéntrate Neos, solo tienes un tiro-.

-Lo se-.

Neos respiro hondamente y el tiempo pareció pasar muy despacio, finalmente, Neos disparo y la flecha viajo a gran velocidad hasta golpear la rueda justo en esa parte donde se unía, entonces se rompió, ante el asombro de Wheel of Fate.

-¡Ya es nuestro, Volt!-grito Neos.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

Neos genero sus dos bolas de electricidad y las disparo contra Wheel of Fate, quien esta vez, sin tener la protección de su rueda, las recibió directamente, el bakugan mutante sintió como una poderosa descarga recorría su cuerpo y finalmente exploto.

-Ese fue su fin-dijo Volt.

-Espero que no te sientas feliz por haberlo destruido-.

-¿Acaso tu no estas feliz?-.

-Un poco-reconoció Neos.

Con los bakugan mutantes destruidos, ahora todo dependía de Shun e Ingram, quienes daban todo en su batalla, pero mientras Crunch comenzaba a desesperarse, Shun se mantenía muy tranquilo, lo que ponía muy nervioso al general ventus.

_-"¿Cómo puede estar tan tranquilo?"-._

Shun tenía los brazos cruzados y una expresión completamente tranquila, al igual que Ingram, quien pese a tener un gran combate, se encontraba muy tranquilo.

-No lo entiendo, estos dos no parecen estar preocupados por la batalla-dijo Hysteria.

-No te preocupes, nosotros saldremos victoriosos ¡Poder activado: Destructor sónico!-.

Hysteria disparo su rayo contra Ingram, quien lo desvió con un movimiento de su ala, para asombro de Hysteria.

-¡Es increíble!-.

-Esto no puede estar pasando ¿Cómo hicieron eso?-.

Shun continuaba con su mirada tranquila, mientras Crunch comenzaba a asustarse, no podía creer que hubiera alguien así de tranquilo, la reina Xanadu tenía un carácter tranquilo, pero ese humano….tenía otra cosa.

-Parece que están comenzando a desesperarse-dijo Ingram.

-Me temo que si, creo que esta batalla terminara muy pronto-dijo Shun con total calma.

Hysteria uso los motores del armamento para volar a una velocidad muy grande y golpeo a Ingram repetidamente, hasta estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Misiles destructores!-.

Hysteria disparo varios misiles contra Ingram, quien al ver lo que se dirigía hacia él, se preocupo un poco, pero sabía que Shun tenía un contraataque.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo ninja!-.

Ingram junto sus manos y luego las abrió, mientras era rodeado por un campo de fuerza que detuvo los misiles de Hysteria, luego lo quito y se lanzo contra la bakugan de Baranoia pateándola con todas sus fuerzas.

-¡Pajarraco asqueroso, pagaras por esto!-.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puedes estar tan tranquilo Shun? Estamos en medio de una batalla y tú estas como si nada, no entiendo como lo haces-dijo Crunch algo asustado.

Shun tenía sus ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras meditaba como explicárselo al general Crunch.

-No hay ningún secreto-.

-¿Eh?-.

-Aunque estés en una batalla, en una guerra o haciendo la tarea más simple de todos, lo más importante es y siempre será hallar la paz en ti mismo, aunque estés en una situación muy estresante, siempre debes mantenerte tranquilo, un ninja debe estar tranquilo para lograr cumplir con sus misiones, sin importar cuan difíciles sean-.

-¿Hallar la paz en ti mismo? No lo entiendo-.

-Como ya te dije no es un secreto, todos los humanos pueden hacerlo, pero muy pocos son los que logran esto, sin el entrenamiento adecuado no te será posible, es por eso que me mantengo tranquilo, porque se que si me desespero o altero, entonces podría perder el control sobre mi mismo, lo que me llevaría a mi propia derrota-.

-Es por eso que hemos estado tranquilos durante toda la batalla-dijo Ingram.

Una vez que Shun dijo eso, el cuerpo de Ingram comenzó a brillar, al tiempo que su poder se elevaba a 4300G, para asombro de Crunch e Hysteria.

-¿Pero como…?-exclamo Hysteria.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Crunch.

Shun tampoco entendía que pasaba, pero entonces, uno de los Prime apareció frente a él y comprendió todo.

-Lo haz hecho bien-felicito Prime-realmente eres un verdadero peleador, sin importar en que situación se encuentre, un guerrero siempre debe mantenerse tranquilo o, como tú acabas de decir, hallar la paz en ti mismo-.

-Gracias por sus palabras-dijo Shun inclinándose respetuosamente.

-No, gracias a ti, por enseñarle algo valioso a Crunch, aun sabiendo que es tu enemigo, ese es el espíritu de un verdadero guerrero, un verdadero héroe-.

Cuando Prime se retiro, Ingram brillaba de un color verde esmeralda, mientras Hysteria retrocedía asustada.

-Crunch, esto no me esta gustando-.

-A mí tampoco-dijo Crunch asustado.

-Entonces ¿aun quieren pelear?-pregunto Shun.

-Saben muy bien que no podrán derrotarnos, así que váyanse ahora o no tendremos más remedio que terminar esta batalla de la peor manera-agrego Ingram.

Crunch e Hysteria solo miraban a ambos peleadores con terror, ninguno de los dos sabía que hacer y el tiempo para escoger se les estaba acabando, afortunadamente, pronto sabrían que hacer en esa situación tan difícil para ellos.

En el interior de la fortaleza, Chan Lee se impacto contra una de las paredes, había destruido a 10 cyclobots, 12 quizás, pero aun quedaban varios y sus fuerzas se le estaban acabando.

-¡Resiste Chan Lee!-grito Fortress.

-No te preocupes, puedo con esto y más-dijo Chan Lee sujetando su brazo.

Los cyclobots prepararon sus pistolas y apuntaron a la cabeza de la peleadora, quien se sentía muy débil para esquivar, justo cuando pensó que su fin había llegado, la cabeza de un cyclobot exploto, ante su asombro y el de los demás robots, pero al voltear descubrieron a Nina, quien sostenía una pistola de uno de los cyclobots destruido y con una mirada muy seria, comenzó a disparar, volándoles la cabeza a todos esos robots, para asombro de Chan Lee, ya solo quedaba un cyclobot, quien volteo en todas direcciones para descubrir esa verdad y ahora temblaba de miedo.

Nina le apunto y preparo el tiro de gracia-Hasta la vista baby-dijo disparando y volándole la cabeza, luego soplo sobre la pistola quitándole el humo y guardando la pistola al estilo vaquero-¿te encuentras bien?-.

-Si…-dijo Chan Lee asombrada por lo que acababa de ver, pero luego sonrio divertida-¿hasta la vista baby?-.

-Siempre quise decir eso-dijo Nina sonriendo divertida.

Komba, por su parte, logro llegar hasta la sala de control y ahora se preparaba para entrar.

-¿Estas lista Harpus?-.

-Acabemos con esas maquinas-dijo Harpus.

-1…2…..3-Komba entro-¡Quietos todos o enfrenten la ira del grandioso Komba!-.

Apenas dijo eso, los cyclobots le apuntaron con sus pistolas y Komba se quedo petrificado por la impresión.

-Creo que no debiste decirles eso-dijo Harpus.

Los cyclobots comenzaron a caminar hacia Komba, quien ahora temblaba de miedo y estaba pegado a la pared, con Harpus detrás de él.

-Siempre detrás de ti amigo-dijo Harpus.

-No me da gusto en este momento-dijo Komba.

Antes de que algo más pasara, el suelo se abrió y Neos apareció, golpeando y destruyendo la sala de control.

-¿Necesitan ayuda?-pregunto Volt.

-Un poco-respondió Komba aliviado por la aparición de sus amigos.

-¡Evacuen, evacuen!-gritaban los cyclobots.

Desde el exterior, se vio como la fortaleza comenzaba a colapsar, ante el asombro de Crunch y alegría de Shun, quien sonrio satisfecho.

-Bien hecho chicos-.

La fortaleza comenzó a caer al suelo y finalmente se estrello, explotando con un gran estruendo y los peleadores que estaban en su interior aparecieron en sus respectivos bakugan.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Harpus.

Crunch e Hysteria vieron que estaban en desventaja numérica y ya no les convenía estar ahí.

-¿Piensas lo mismo que yo?-pregunto Hysteria.

-Definitivamente si, más vale que digan aquí corrió…-.

-Que aquí murió-finalizo Hysteria.

Crunch e Hysteria se teletransportaron del lugar, lo que dejo confundidos a los amigos de Shun, quien los dejo ir sin ningún problema.

-¿Por qué los dejaste escapar?-pregunto Volt.

-Porque nuestra misión era destruir esa fortaleza, además, nunca tuve deseos de matar a Crunch, ya que él no es alguien que se merezca morir de esta forma, nunca matare a un posible aliado-.

-¿Posible aliado? ¿De que hablas?-preguntaron Chan Lee y Nina a un tiempo.

-Algún día lo entenderán-.

**Fortaleza haos…..**

Crunch estaba frente a su hermana, arrodillado y pidiendo disculpas, mientras veían como el aro se debilitaba hasta quedar con el 50% de su capacidad.

-Lo lamento hermanita, no pude acabar con esos peleadores, la reina estará muy molesta-.

-No creo que sea así-dijo Omega-ya que la reina esta en otra misión mucho más importante-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Solo digamos que si los peleadores consiguen destruir todas las fortalezas, recibirán un golpe muy duro cuando se enteren que la reina destruyo el hogar de los bakugan-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿La reina fue a Nueva Vestroia?-pregunto Hysteria.

-Pronto se llamara Death Vestroia-dijo Omega con tono sombrío.

**Monte Everest…..**

Después de haber destruido la fortaleza ventus, el equipo de Shun volvió al avión, quien había aterrizado en una zona alejada de la batalla, ahora esperaban irse, pero el piloto les dio una noticia.

-El señor Marucho y la señorita Mira se acercan, parece ser que ellos también cumplieron con sus misiones y vienen a nuestro encuentro, señor Shun-.

-Ya veo-.

-¡Genial!-grito Komba-¡Marucho y Mira han destruido las fortalezas aquos y subterra, eso significa que ya solo nos quedan tres más que destruir!-.

-Luego podremos pedir ayuda a Nueva Vestroia y entonces tendremos ventaja contra Xanadu-dijo Harpus con alegría.

Solo Shun y Volt se mantenían muy serios, algo no estaba bien, el hecho de que Xanadu no haya hecho algo más para impedir la destrucción de la fortaleza ventus lo tenía intranquilo.

-¿En que piensas Shun?-pregunto Ingram.

-No es nada de que preocuparse Ingram-dijo Shun, tratando de sonar convincente, pero sus pensamientos no lo eran tanto-_"solo espero que nada malo pase mientras estamos en estas batallas"-._

-¡Ahí vienen!-grito Nina.

Efectivamente, los aviones aquos y subterra aparecieron en el cielo, una vez que descendieron, los equipos se reunieron.

Tras contarse cada uno lo que había pasado, prosiguieron a su siguiente movimiento, aunque claro, después de las felicitaciones y lamentaciones.

-Lo siento Hawktor-dijo Elfin, después de que le contaron lo que le sucedió a Akwimos.

-Descuida, no fue tu culpa, ni de Marucho-.

-Solo hay una culpable y esa es Xanadu-dijo Coredem.

-Es cierto-dijo Mira-ella es la causante de todo este sufrimiento, es a ella a quien debemos detener-.

-Hasta ahora hemos logrado destruir tres de sus fortalezas y a tres de sus generales-dijo Escarlata, pero Nina la corrigió.

-Dos generales, Crunch consiguió escapar-.

-¿Escapo? ¿Cómo?-pregunto Jake.

-No tiene importancia-dijo Shun-ahora lo que debemos hacer es esperar que Dan, Keith, Fabia y Ace consigan destruir las otras tres fortalezas, con eso tendremos un poco más de ventaja-.

-Luego solo tendremos que ir por Xanadu y sus pequeñas hijas-dijo Mason.

-Bien, entonces dirijámonos a poyar a los demás, Marucho ¿Quién es el más cercano de aquí?-pregunto Mira.

-La fortaleza pyrus, vigilada por el general Zero-dijo Marucho.

-Entonces debemos ir hacia allá y ayudar al equipo darkus a derrotar a ese general-dijo Shun y todos estuvieron de acuerdo.

Abordaron los aviones y se retiraron del monte Everest, pero no sabían que en ese momento, algo terrible estaba ocurriendo en Nueva Vestroia.

**Nueva Vestroia….**

Preyas choco contra el suelo, mientras esquivaba un golpe de la cola de Serpentera, quien solo se mofaba del bakugan aquos, Serpentera ya había matado a muchos bakugan y algunos fueron convertidos en esferas y capturados, ahora solo quedaba Preyas.

-Eres uno de los bakugan veteranos, pero tu poder es insignificante, solo eres una basura inservible-.

-No se quien seas tu, pero jamás te perdonare todo lo que haz hecho-dijo Preyas atacando, pero sus golpes nada le hacían al poderoso bakugan Serpentera.

-¿Con eso me quieres vencer? Ni siquiera me haces cosquillas-dijo golpeándolo con su garra.

Xanadu, por su parte, miraba la batalla, hasta que decidió que ya era suficiente-Es hora de terminar con esto ¡Poder activado: Cometa supremo!-.

El cometa supremo, el ataque más poderoso de Serpentera, capaz de destruir planetas completos, el maligno dragón lanzo su ataque contra Preyas, quien lo recibió directamente, el bakugan aquos solo pudo gritar, mientras era convertido en polvo, en medio de la risa maligna de la reina Xanadu, Nueva Vestroia había caído, ahora era el turno de la Tierra.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 31, espero les haya gustado, Shun consiguió derrotar a Crunch, quien decidió huir y la fortaleza ventus fue destruida, pero Nueva Vestroia ha sido conquistada y ahora solo queda la Tierra como última resistencia contra el malvado imperio de las maquinas y su cruel líder, la reina Xanadu._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_creo que Anubias perdió la apuesta, ya que Shun derroto a Crunch y este escapo, ahora solo quedan tres fortalezas más para completar la misión, ese bakugan mutante me agrada, creo que lo usare para proteger la fortaleza darkus, eso si tu estas deacuerdo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice Angel Dark: **_cualquiera puede equivocarse, en tal caso, deberías matar a los mayas, quienes fueron los que dijeron eso, no me pareció gracioso lo que paso, me pareció grosero, es decir, se entiende la rivalidad y todo eso, pero hay que tenerse respeto, yo respeto a los vegetarianos, aunque eres la primera que conozco, y aunque alguien me cae mal, siempre prefiero evitarlo y no hablarle, en lugar de hacerle cosas como esa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_la verdad si, Runo se enfadaría mucho si perdiera con alguien como tú, además de no entender porque te aceptan con tanta facilidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_mira, como ya explique antes, dije que no aceptaría más OC a partir del capítulo 23, pero me gustaría leer tu idea y si me agrada podría hacer un pequeño "bonus", llamémoslo así, a falta de otra palabra, en la cual incluya a tres personas más del público, así que con confianza, dime que tienes en mente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_desafortunadamente no llegaron a tiempo y ahora Nueva Vestroia cayó en las malignas manos de Xanadu, pero los peleadores nunca se rendirán y hará que pague por todo lo que ha hecho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._


	32. La fortaleza pyrus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la batalla en la fortaleza Pyrus, donde se llevara a cabo una batalla más difícil que en la anterior, pues dos buenos amigos se encontraran frente a frente._

_Una disculpa por mi retraso, lo que sucede es que mi computadora se me descompuso y la tuve que enviar a arreglar, me la entregaron el martes, por eso no pude subir el capítulo ayer, una sincera disculpa y hasta el final les comunicare que decidí respecto a los OC._

_Y ahora el capítulo 32._

**Cap. 32 La fortaleza pyrus.**

Zero contemplaba la isla hawaiana, mientras su mente se concentraba en cierta gundaliana que conoció, no sabía que le pasaba, se había hecho una revisión después de que Lena lo beso y todo parecía funcionar bien en sus sistemas, estaba muy confundido y demasiado estresado, fue cuando un testa naranja se le acerco.

-Disculpe general-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Detectamos una nave que se acerca hacia la isla, la hemos analizado y hemos detectado energías de bakugan-.

-¿Sabe que peleador viene?-.

-Si señor, nuestros sensores confirman que se trata del peleador vestal Ace Grit-.

Zero entrecerró sus ojos-Así que Ace viene a terminar nuestro pequeño combate-.

-Eso parece ¿quiere que preparemos a los bakugan mutantes?-.

-Háganlo, pero quiero que conduzcan a Ace hasta mí ¿entendido?-.

-Si señor, pero si no le importa que pregunta ¿Por qué?-.

-Porque ha llegado el momento en que dos rivales terminaran su combate, el cual inicio hace ya algunos meses-dijo Zero con ansias, mientras recordaba todo lo que sucedió durante el ataque a Vestal.

**Baranoia…..**

La reina Xanadu ya había regresado triunfante, sus hijas la recibieron como a una heroína, mientras algunos soldados llevaban a los bakugan capturados al laboratorio del profesor Clay, donde daría inicios con sus crueles experimentos.

-Madre, lo hiciste muy rápido-dijo Tenaya admirada.

-No cabe duda, eres la peleadora máxima, nadie puede derrotarte, eres increíble-dijo Arturina admirada.

-Aun no soy invencible-dijo Xanadu con frialdad y sus hijas se preocuparon-díganme ¿Qué sucedió con la fortaleza ventus?-.

-Desgraciadamente, Shun y su equipo consiguieron destruirla-dijo Tenaya-el general Crunch se vio obligado a huir, pero descuida, cuando regrese será castigado por su cobardía-.

-Olvídenlo-dijo Xanadu, confundiendo más a sus hijas-ya no me importa si los peleadores consiguen destruir las fortalezas, después de todo, ya no tienen nadie a quien pedir ayuda-.

-Entonces ¿dejaras que destruyan las fortalezas?-pregunto Arturina.

-Si, que hagan lo que quieran, además, es una perfecta oportunidad para saber que tan poderosos son con la Matrix en su interior-.

-Especialmente Drago-dijo Serpentera.

-Disculpe alteza-intervino Hexuba-pero ¿Por qué no destruyo Nueva Vestroia como hizo con los planetas de sus tantos enemigos?-.

-Yo también me pregunto lo mismo-dijo Demonder.

Xanadu no respondió de inmediato, simplemente sonrió con maldad-Para que Dan Kuso y Drago puedan ver en que estado quedo ese mundo, un guerrero astuto no ataca el cuerpo de su enemigo, tampoco su mente-.

-Entonces….-Tenaya ya adivinaba la respuesta.

-El corazón, primero atacamos el corazón, hacemos que deseen estar muertos, luego atacarlos de otro modo será muy simple-dijo Xanadu, mientras sus ojos brillaban con crueldad.

Las palabras de la reina eran ciertas, ya que mientras hablaba con sus hijas, el profesor Clay comenzó con sus crueles experimentos con los bakugan, quienes suplicaban piedad y misericordia.

-¡Silencio! Deberían estar agradecidos, la gran reina Xanadu les permitió vivir y convertirse en parte de su poderoso ejército-dijo con crueldad.

**Tierra, Hawái…..**

El avión donde viajaba el equipo darkus, integrado por Ace, Julie, Billy, Lena, Niah y Jessie, se acercaba cada vez más al paraíso que los humanos conocen como Hawái, donde los esperaba el general Zero.

-La calma antes de la batalla, esta es siempre la peor parte-dijo Niah.

-¿Y la batalla no es tan mala?-pregunto Billy.

-Ay Billy-dijo Julie con su siempre tono meloso-lo que Niah quiere decir es que durante la batalla, al menos sabes que estas frente a tus enemigos, durante los momentos previos a la batalla no te puedes ni imaginar que es lo que han planeado-.

-Ya veo-.

-Oh, el drama de los momentos previos a la feroz batalla-dijo Jessie-momentos en que el héroe puede planear su estrategia con su equipo o quizás-vio a Ace-planea enfrentar al enemigo solo-.

-¿Cómo lo soportas?-le pregunto Niah a Plethion.

-Años de práctica-respondió el bakugan.

Lena, por su parte, fue asignada como la segunda al mando, debido a que tenía las características de un líder, aunque por el momento estaba intranquila, aunque ella dedujo que era por la batalla que se avecinaba.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-le pregunto a Ace.

-Aun no ¿Por qué preguntas?-.

-Vamos a pelear en el interior de un volcán y ninguno de nosotros puede soportar el calor del lugar-.

-No me preocuparía por eso-.

-¿Por qué no?-.

-Porque Zero quiere terminar nuestro combate tanto como yo-dijo Ace, mientras recordaba su batalla contra el general pyrus en Vestal, una vez que estuvieron cerca de la playa-aterriza-le dijo al piloto-continuaremos a pie-.

-Como diga-dijo el piloto y aterrizo el avión.

El avión aterrizo en la playa de la isla, afortunadamente, se trataba de una de las muchas islas deshabitadas que se encontraban cerca de Hawái, uno a uno fueron descendiendo del avión, siempre vigilados por Zero y sus soldados.

-Ya están en la orilla de la playa señor ¿Qué ordena que hagamos?-pregunto un testa naranja.

Pero Zero no respondió, su mirada estaba sobre la pantalla muy fijamente, pero más que nada en…

-Lena…-susurro, mientras su rostro se sonrojaba.

-¿Señor?-grito un testa naranja, sacándolo de sus pensamientos.

-¿Eh? ¿Si? ¿Qué sucede?-.

-Le pregunte que qué desea que hagamos señor-.

Zero miro la pantalla, una parte de él quería detenerse, pero recordaba que su lealtad solo le pertenecía a Xanadu, por lo que tomo una decisión.

-Activen a los bakugan mutantes-.

-Enseguida señor-dijo el testa naranja y comenzó a teclear algunos datos-activando a Justice, Lover, Empress, Temperace, Star y World-.

En la planta baja de la fortaleza, seis tubos de contención comenzaron a activarse y los bakugan mutantes despertaron, listos para causar terror.

Los peleadores caminaban por el bosque de la isla, aunque Lena tenía sus pensamientos en Han, algo que no entendía, ya que cuando estaba en una misión, se concentraba en cumplirla.

Julie caminaba muy cerca de Ace, quien se sentía algo extraño a su lado, mientras la peleadora subterra trataba de calmarlo.

-Vamos Ace, no tengas esa cara, pronto te enfrentaras con Zero-.

-Es lo que más deseo-.

-¿Por qué no me cuentas que pasa exactamente entre tú y él?-.

Ace se detuvo, algo que confundió a Julie-Solo somos rivales, desde que Baranoia invadió Vestal, él fue mi primer oponente, perdí miserablemente contra él….-.

-Di más bien que perdimos Ace-corrigió Percival.

-Nos humillo, ni siquiera pudimos hacerles un solo rasguño, desde entonces me prometí derrotarlo a como de lugar-.

Julie se quedo pensando-En eso te pareces mucho a Dan-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Bueno, a él tampoco le gusta perder y menos cuando hay algo en juego, así que en eso se parecen mucho, oye, por cierto ¿Cómo va tu relación con Mira?-.

-Nunca tuvimos una relación-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Julie sorprendida, pero también contenta-pero ¿Por qué no? Después de todo, eres un chico muy lindo-.

Ace se sonrojo, pero sabía disimularlo muy bien-Parece que ella esta enamorada de alguien más-.

-¿En serio? ¿De quien?-.

-De Dan-.

-¡De Dan!-grito Julia asombrada-vaya, eso significa que Runo tiene competencia-.

Desde lejos, Billy veía la escena y no le gustaba para nada, menos después de que Jessie intervino.

-Oh que dramático, un triangulo amoroso, no hay un drama más clásico que ese-.

-¿Qué? ¡Claro que no, Julie no esta interesada en ese tipo!-exclamo Billy.

-Yo nunca dije eso-dijo Jessie sonriendo divertido y Billy se alejo de él molesto.

-¿No puedes tener esa boca cerrada?-pregunto Niah.

-Un actor nunca cierra su boca y menos cuando hay verdad en sus palabras-.

-Pero no tenías porque decirle eso-.

-Tus palabras pueden ser ciertas preciosa, pero es mejor que se de cuenta de la verdad antes de que sea tarde-dijo Jessie y continuo su camino, dejando a Niah sola, pero después comenzó a seguirlo, aunque antes…..

-Que tipo tan arrogante-.

Siguiendo su camino, llegaron al pie del volcán, donde descubrieron una plataforma que los llevaría a la cima.

-Esto es obra de Zero-dijo Ace.

-¿Por qué nos quiere facilitar el ascenso?-pregunto Billy.

-Todo es parte de su juego, él quiere pelear conmigo, lo desea tanto como yo, después de todo, ahora que Percival tiene la Matrix, estoy seguro de que desea ver que tan poderoso somos ahora-.

Se llevara una gran sorpresa-dijo Percival.

-Nosotros también ¡Miren!-grito Phosphos, ya que los bakugan mutantes aparecieron, cada uno con sus 900G de poder.

Justice era un jorobado gigante, tenía vendado un ojo y su cabello parecía tentáculos, era musculoso y sacaba la lengua, la cual era tan larga como su cabello, llevaba cadenas en sus manos y piernas.

Lover era una araña muy parecida a la tarántula, solo que su color era amarillo y los pelos que ese arácnido suele tener eran agujas plateadas.

Empress parecía un fantasma cubierto en una sabana color azul, tenía tres ojos rojos resaltando sobre su rostro, los cuales giraban en círculo y en cada uno de sus brazos tenía dos filosas sierras.

Temperace era un monstruo gigante, gordo y verde, con pantalones negros, sus ojos eran amarillos y pequeños, no parecía ni muy rápido ni muy feroz.

Star era un hombre con una capucha roja y pantalón negro, su cuerpo era gris y tenía una gran cortada sobre el pecho, llevaba dos dagas las cuales brillaban con un aura purpura.

World parecía un esqueleto, aunque solo su cuerpo parecía eso, ya que su rostro parecía el de una libélula, además de poseer las alas de dicho insecto, su cuerpo era plateado y su pecho se abría y cerraba mostrando una extraña ruda roja.

-¿Qué son esas cosas?-pregunto Billy.

Un disco apareció sobre los bakugan mutantes, el disco lanzo un rayo y un holograma del mismo general Zero hizo su aparición, pero tenía su rostro cubierto por una máscara.

-Hola Ace, bienvenido seas a esta isla-.

-Cobarde, dime que estas tramando-.

-Relájate, tú puedes pasar sin problema alguno, pero tus amigos tienen que quedarse y enfrentar a los bakugan mutantes-.

-¿Bakugan mutantes? ¿De que hablas?-pregunto Julie.

-Magnificas creaciones del profesor Clay, diseñados para ayudarnos a proteger nuestras fortalezas, tus amigos deberán pelear contra ellos, mientras tú vienes a pelear conmigo-.

Ace miro a sus amigos algo preocupado-¿Creen poder encargarse de esas bestias sin mí?-.

Julie iba a responder, pero Billy se le adelanto-Claro que podemos con esas cosas, no somos unos debiluchos-.

-Oye, tranquilízate, no quise ofenderte-.

-¿Por qué no te larga ya a enfrentar a tu rival?-.

-¡Billy! ¿Qué te pasa?-cuestiono Julie.

Zero soltó una risa burlona-Que divertido, pero se supone que deben pelear contra mis bakugan y Ace contra mí, así que ¿Por qué no empezamos ya?-.

Ace apretó los dientes y los puños, mientras miraba a Zero con rabia, Julie le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Descuida, nosotros podemos encargarnos de esas cosas, tú y Percival vayan a darle su merecido a ese malvado-.

Ace miro a Julie, quien continuaba sonriendo y tras asentir-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-.

-Descuida-dijo Julie guiñándole un ojo, mientras Ace emprendía la marcha, seguido por la mirada alentadora de la peleadora subterra.

Lena, por su parte, miraba el holograma de Zero, el cual ya había desaparecido, había algo en ese general que le pareció muy familiar, pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, porque el rugido de World llamo su atención.

-Muy bien, son 6 vs 5 ¿alguna idea?-pregunto Niah.

-Si, patearles el trasero sin piedad-dijo Billy.

Niah solo suspiro-Esperaba una idea de verdad, pero bueno ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Infernus Darkus!-.

Infernus apareció rugiendo ferozmente y viendo a los bakugan mutantes sin temor-¡Vamos! ¿Quién o quienes serán mis oponentes?-.

-No te apresures tanto ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Deja algo para nosotros!-grito Phosphos.

-La hora de pelear ha llegado, que drama tan grande ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Plitheon Ventus!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Es hora de pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Cycloid Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo jefe!-.

Los bakugan mutantes lanzaron gritos de furia, mientras se preparaban para la gran batalla que estaba a punto de librarse.

-Terminemos rápido con esto Phosphos-.

-De acuerdo Lena-.

**Fortaleza haos….**

Omega y Crunch miraban lo que pasaba en la isla de Hawái, al tiempo que hablaban con el general Benag.

-No me imaginaba que esa gundaliana iría al lugar donde esta Zero, esto puede ser un problema-dijo Benag.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Omega.

-No te hagas la inocente conmigo Omega, después de todo, se que tú sabes muy bien a que me refiero-.

-Si hablas de la supuesta atracción que tiene hacia Lena, debes saber…..-.

-¿Supuesta?-Benag se rio con suavidad-ambos sabemos que esa atracción no es supuesta, él en verdad siente algo por esa gundaliana y eso puede ser un problema para los planes de la reina-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Omega-Zero es leal a la reina, nunca la traicionaría-.

-Eso espero, por el bien de ambos-dijo Benag y cortó la comunicación.

Crunch se acerco a su hermana-Es la primera vez que desafías a Benag-.

-Zero es mi discípulo, es casi como otro hermano para mí y tú sabes mejor que nadie que importante es la familia para mí-.

-Si y te agradezco por todo, pero ¿en serio crees todo lo que haz dicho?-.

Omega se quedo en silencio-Zero ha demostrado ser un verdadero guerrero, mucho mejor que Shifter y Miaxx, que en paz descansen, pero…..no estoy segura respecto a sus sentimientos por esa gundaliana-.

-Sería muy malo si en verdad la quiere-.

-O muy bueno-dijo Omega-los seres humanos son muy interesantes y Zero es mitad humano-.

**Tierra, Hawái…..**

Ace caminaba subió a la plataforma y esta comenzó a subir, desde lo alto pudo ver a sus amigos, quienes ya habían invocado a sus bakugan para pelear con esas criaturas.

-No te preocupes, ellos estarán bien-dijo Percival.

-Eso espero, no me serviría de nada preocuparme por ellos durante la batalla con Zero, sobretodo por….-los pensamientos de Ace se centraron en Julie y suspiro-buena suerte amigos-.

El equipo darkus peleaba con todas sus fuerzas contra los bakugan mutantes, los cuales eran extremadamente agresivos, las batallas ya estaban decididas:

Cycloid vs Justice.

Gorem vs Lover.

Plitheon vs Empress.

Phosphos vs Temperace.

Infernus vs Star y World.

-No es una batalla muy justa-dijo Niah.

-Que importa, yo puedo con ambos-rugió Infernus.

-Estamos a punto de averiguarlo presumido-.

World y Star se lanzaron al ataque, mientras Infernus los esperaba en total calma, al igual que el resto de sus compañeros, que ya estaban enfrascados en sus respectivas batallas intensas.

Ace y Percival, por su parte, llegaron a la cima del volcán, desde donde perdieran la vista de sus amigos.

-Espero que todos estén bien-dijo Ace con preocupación.

-Descuida, ellos estarán bien, nosotros debemos concentrarnos en enfrentar a Zero y Ribbian-dijo Percival-además ¿desde cuando muestras tanta preocupación por tus camaradas?-.

-Desde que Xanadu nos arrebato nuestro hogar-dijo Ace con odio en su voz.

-Vaya, se ve que odias a mi reina-dijo una voz y Ace volteo, topándose con el general Zero-te tardaste mucho-.

Ace miro a su rival con odio-Lamento mucho haberte hecho esperar-.

-Di más bien "habernos hecho esperar"-corrigió Ribbian-¿a que haz venido Percival? Espero que no vengas con la absurda idea de derrotarme-.

-Es precisamente es lo que planeo hacer, aunque a mí no me parece absurdo-rugió Percival.

-Pobre tonto, aun crees tener una pequeña posibilidad de vencerme, parece que ya olvidaste como te humille en nuestro último encuentro-.

-Tranquilo Ribbian-dijo Zero-si quieren pelear adelante, esta vez no solo los humillaremos, sino que también obtendremos el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo para mi reina-.

-Inténtalo si puedes-dijo Ace.

-Muy bien, pelearemos aquí, en la cima del volcán ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de comer!-.

-¿Listo Percival?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la revancha Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Esta vez te aplastare Ribbian!-.

-No hagas promesas que no puedas cumplir-rugió Ribbian.

Percival y Ribbian se miraban retadoramente, al igual que Ace y Zero, el momento había llegado, dos rivales estaban listos para enfrentarse nuevamente, pero esta batalla iba a tener un final inesperado.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 32, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en la fortaleza pyrus ha comenzado, Ace vs Zero, Percival vs Ribbian, es hora de que el fuego y la oscuridad vuelvan a enfrentarse, como sucedió en el pasado tantas veces._

_Muy bien, pasemos a los OC, debido a la gran aceptación que ha tenido el fic, he decidido dar un "bonus", llamémoslo así, a falta de otra palabra, así que, si alguien quiere participar, debe decírmelo y darme los datos que se piden en el capítulo 1 del fic, pero les advierto que esto solo estará vigente hasta el capítulo 37 y esta vez no habrá excepciones, gracias por su amable atención._

**Princess Diana: **_descuida, ojala te la hayas pasado muy bien en Disney, a mí no me aburre que Shun siempre tenga la razón, más bien me molesta, porque eso significa que nadie puede ganarle en un pleito verbal, solo otro ninja podría ganarle jajajaja. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, eso es ser un guerrero de honor, aunque desafortunadamente ya tengo el final preparado por el general Crunch y a mí parecer va a ser triste, pero con eso Omega decidirá traicionar a la reina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias por estar de acuerdo con la idea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_bueno, después de darte esa batalla tan estresante quise darte un dialogo relajante y/o cómico, me alegra que te gustara, me alegro que ganaras la apuesta, aunque Shun no haya destruido a Crunch. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_como dije antes, he decidido dar un bono, aunque esta vez será en serio, solo aceptare OC hasta el capítulo 37, así que si tu amiga Linda quiere participar, más vale que le avises, que curioso, eres la primera que me pide ser una villana, veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_creo que te confundiste, Shifter fue derrotado por Mira y Shun dejo ir a Crunch, pero como ya dije, tengo otro final para él, uno que va a estar triste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, solo una cosa, respecto al nombre de tu bakugan, creo que sería algo confuso entre Drago y ese, ya que dices que es una evolución perdida de Drago y eso podría confundir al resto de los lectores, te sugiero un buscar otro nombre, aunque solo es una sugerencia, respecto a las chicas, queda Chan Lee, ya que las demás son OC y ya pidieron parejas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_algo así, no puedo darte mucha información, pero lo averiguaras cuando se el momento de luchar contra Benag y destruir la fortaleza darkus, todos merecen felicidad, sin importar que hayan hecho, respecto a la chica ¿tienes alguien en mente? Aunque no sea de la serie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice Angel Dark: **_bueno, ya explique arriba que paso, la computadora se descompuso y hasta ayer me la entregaron, de hecho ya ganaste, porque Benag será el último en ser derrotado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ok, espero que disfrutes el manga y que regreses pronto, ya que los dejaste muy interesantes, sigue así. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Princess Diana, Súper Girl, Alexa Kazami y Alice Angel Dark, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Anónimo, Terminex, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el viernes…**_


	33. La furia del volcan

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la batalla entre Ace y Zero, el fuego y la oscuridad chocaran en la cima de un volcán que parece estar inactivo, pero las apariencias suelen ser engañosas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 33._

**Cap. 33 La furia del volcán.**

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de calor!-.

Ribbian lanzo unas pequeñas bolas de fuego, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2500G, Ace reconoció ese ataque y pudo contraatacar.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra de la noche!-.

Percival blandió sus alas y una sombra detuvo esas bolas de fuego, aunque poco le importo a Zero y Ribbian, quienes mantenían una expresión tranquila.

-No caeré de nuevo en ese truco-dijo Ace-no he olvidado como fue nuestro último combate-.

Zero sonrió divertido-Me alegra escuchar eso, porque significa que puedo atacarte con todo lo que tengo ¿estas de acuerdo Ribbian?-.

-Por supuesto Zero, solo dime que quieres que haga y aplastare al tonto de Percival como el gusano inmundo que es-.

-No te será tan fácil como la última vez iguana sobrealimentada-.

-¡Pagaras por ese insulto!-.

-¡Poder activado: Mega flama!-.

Ribbian lanzo una bola de fuego de su boca contra Percival, quien la recibió directamente, pero pudo resistir el impacto, aunque debía admitir que el golpe le dolió un poco.

-¿Te encuentras bien Percival?-.

-No te preocupes, aun tengo mucho que dar-.

-Tienes razón ¡Poder activado: Lanza de la oscuridad!-.

Percival saco su arma y disparo un poderoso rayo contra el bakugan pyrus, quien también la recibió directamente y como Percival, se mantuvo en pie con un gran esfuerzo.

-No estuvo nada mal Percival-reconoció.

-Se ve que han mejorado mucho, creo que esta batalla será mucho más divertida que la batalla que tuvimos en Vestal-.

-No solo les daremos una gran batalla, sino que también los derrotaremos-dijo Percival.

-Eso ya lo veremos, las acciones valen más que las palabras-dijo Zero divertido.

Mientras ellos peleaban, el resto del equipo de Ace también tenía su propia batalla, Infernus peleaba contra los dos bakugan mutantes, quienes atacaban con todo lo que tenían, a pesar de ser dos vs uno, Infernus demostraba ser capaz de lidiar contra los dos, algo que Niah admiraba.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad año luz!-.

Infernus se movió a su súper velocidad y golpeo a los dos bakugan mutantes, pero Star lanzo unas bolas de fuego y World un rayo de cristal, Infernus recibió los golpes directamente, pero se mantuvo firme en todo momento.

-Es no me dolió nada-dijo sonriendo divertido, aunque se sobaba la parte donde recibió los dos golpes.

-Creo que esta batalla será más difícil de lo que pensé-dijo Niah algo preocupada.

Lena también estaba enfrascada en una difícil batalla, su oponente, el bakugan mutante Temperace, pese a ser extremadamente gordo y lento, tenía una gran resistencia y los ataques de Phosphos no lograban herirlo mucho que digamos.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Phosphos lanzo su veneno contra el pie de Temperace, pero el bakugan ni siguiera se inmuto, solo se convirtió en una bola de demolición y embistió a Phosphos, quien rodo por el suelo algo herido.

-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, pero este tipo no es tan inútil como pensamos-dijo Phosphos.

-Tienes razón, su cuerpo es muy resistente a los ataques, tenemos que pensar en otra forma de golpearlo-dijo Lena algo preocupada.

Cycloid peleaba contra Justice, quien era muy agresivo a la hora de las batallas, el bakugan ciclope se veía en muchas dificultades, después de todo, era un nivel de 500G vs uno de 900G.

-¡Resiste Cycloid! ¡Poder activado: Derrumbe!-.

El poder de Cycloid se elevo a 700G y golpeando el suelo con su garrote lanzo varias rocas contra Justice, quien las bloqueo con sus brazos.

-No funciono jefe-dijo Cycloid preocupado.

-Rayos, debe haber algo que pasamos por alto-Billy estaba pensando, al tiempo que Justice lanzaba varios golpes contra Cycloid, el bakugan subterra trataba de soportarlo, pero eran golpes muy fuertes-¡Resiste Cycloid!-.

-¡No voy a decepcionarte Billy!-grito Cycloid, quien haciendo un gran esfuerzo, sujeto la lengua de Justice, lo levanto y lo hizo girar sobre él, para después lanzarlo contra el suelo, Justice se levanto algo mareado y aturdido, tiempo que debían aprovechar Billy y Cycloid para atacarlo.

-¡Poder activado: Visión láser!-.

El ojo de Cycloid brillo de color rojo y disparo un poderoso láser contra Justice, mientras sus poder se elevaba a 800G, Justice se había levantado y recibió el ataque justo en su lengua, el bakugan mutante sintió como el ataque pasaba de su lengua a su boca y de su boca al interior de su cuerpo, por lo que exploto.

-¡Lo logramos!-grito Billy contento, pero Cycloid volvió a su forma esfera-¡Cycloid! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, solo necesito descansar-.

Al escuchar eso, Billy se quedo mudo y preocupado, ya que Julie también estaba en graves problemas, pues Lover era una araña muy escurridiza.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de martillo!-.

Gorem levanto su martillo y se preparo para convertir a esa araña en puro, peor Lover disparo una bola de telaraña contra los ojos de Gorem y este en su reacción soltó su martillo, al tiempo que llevaba sus manos a sus ojos.

-¡Gorem!-grito Julie, más cuando vio que Lover comenzaba a envolverlo en su telaraña-ninguna araña asquerosa se comerá a mi compañero mientras yo este aquí ¡Poder activado: Sacudida subterránea!-.

Gorem comenzó a vibrar como si estuviera en un terremoto, Lover tenía que hacer esfuerzos para mantenerse sobre él, peor no podía hacer eso y envolverlo en su telaraña al mismo tiempo e intentarlo fue su mayor error.

-¡Quítate de encima!-grito Gorem lanzándolo al aire y golpeándolo justo en su espalda llena de púas plateadas-gracias Julie.

-No agradezcas amigo, después de todo somos compañeros-.

-Bien, entonces terminemos juntos con ese insecto-.

-Técnicamente es un arácnido-corrigió Julie-pero estoy de acuerdo en terminar con él ¡Poder activado: Giro mortal!-.

Gorem comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, mientras atraía todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y eso incluía a Lover, quien hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse firme, pero finalmente, la corriente lo arrastro y Gorem lo golpeo repetidamente.

Lover cayó al suelo de espaldas y cuando se iba a levantar, Gorem la aplasto con su poderoso pie, haciéndola pedazos.

-Y yo que consideraba a los insectos fascinantes-dijo cansado, pero luego cayó al suelo y volvió a su forma esfera.

-¡Gorem! ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Creo que esas púas…..estaban envenenadas-dijo entrecortadamente.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Julie con preocupación.

Plitheon volaba sobre Empress, quien era muy rápido, a pesar de carecer de la capacidad del vuelo, se movía con gran agilidad, cortando todo lo que estuviera a su alrededor y lanzándolo contra Plitheon, quien los esquivaba con suma facilidad, haciendo maniobras en el cielo.

-¿Con eso me quieres…..vencer?-Plitheon hizo esa pausa porque había recibido una patada de Empress, el bakugan mutante no solo era muy rápido, sino también muy buen saltador-¡Jessie, un poco de ayuda!-.

Jessie cerró su libro y saco una carta-¡Es hora de que el protagonista entre en acción! ¡Poder activado: Garras de viento!-.

-¡Ese ataque me gusta!-dijo Plitheon lanzando varias dagas contra Empress.

Empress las bloqueo con su sierra y miro a Plitheon, mientras sus ojos giraban sobre su cabeza, como si se estuviera burlando del bakugan gundaliano.

-¿Acaso te estas burlando? ¡Yo te enseñare respeto!-.

-Ya que el enemigo resulto tan poderoso como el héroe de escena, es necesario llevar el duelo al siguiente nivel-dijo Jessie e invoco su armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Plitheon recibió su armamento con mucho gusto-¡Oh si, ahora verás bakugan tonto!-.

Empress solo desafió a Plitheon con sus sierras, no parecía temerle al armamento, algo muy extraño, pensó Jessie, pero lo que no sabían era que los bakugan mutantes no tenían ninguna emoción y el miedo es una de ellos.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Turbina ventus!-.

Las aspas del armamento comenzaron a girar, al tiempo que el poder de Plitheon se elevaba a 1600G.

-¡Veamos si te sigues burlando después de esto!-grito Plitheon disparando con todas sus fuerzas.

Empress intento detener el ataque con sus brazos, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que el bakugan mutante lo recibió en su rostro, lanzando un grito de dolor cayó al suelo pesadamente, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba.

-¡Lo logramos Jessie!-.

-Una victoria grandiosa para Gundalia-Jessie recupero a Plitheon y dirigió su mirada hacia el volcán-ahora solo hay que esperar que nuestro líder logre derrotar al general maligno-.

Lo que Jessie no podía imaginar era que el general Zero era muy diferente a los otros guerreros de la reina, incluyendo a su maestra, la general Omega, pues Zero era mitad humana y el podía sentir emociones, como la emoción de la batalla, aunque algunas maquinas han demostrado tener esa característica también.

-¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

Ribbian lanzo una poderosa llama contra Percival, quien la esquivo dando un potente salto y colocándose detrás del bakugan lagarto.

-Ya eres mío-.

-¡Poder activado: Pesadilla nocturna!-.

Percival disparo dos relámpagos contra Ribbian, quien los recibió directamente y en su espalda, pero el bakugan pyrus aun se mantenía en pie.

-Lo admito, haz mejorado mucho Percival-dijo Ribbian.

-No solo eso, soy lo bastante bueno para aplastarte-.

-Pobre ingenuo, se ve que aun no entiendes nada-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

Fue Zero quien respondió-Esto es solo un pequeño calentamiento, ya que tengo pensado un gran espectáculo que me dará la victoria-.

-Lamento decirte que eso no pasara-dijo Ace.

-¿En serio? Creo que debo recordarte que esas fueron las mismas palabras que me dijiste cuando te derrote en Vestal-.

Ace apretó los dientes y sus puños, mientras recordaba como había sido su último enfrentamiento con el general Zero, antes de que Xanadu destruyera Vestal.

-FLASHBACK-

Percival choco contra la pared de un edificio, el cual comenzó a derrumbarse, mientras la gente huía aterrada, algunos consiguieron escapar, pero otros fueron aplastados por los escombros.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Ace molesto.

-¿De que hablas? Yo no fui quien destruyo ese edificio, fue tu compañero-dijo Zero con burla.

Ace y Zero estaban en los hombros de sus respectivos compañeros, Vestal estaba siendo atacado por distintas direcciones, Keith peleaba con Benag, Mira con Omega, Gus con Shifter y Baron con Miaxx, mientras Crunch guiaba a los soldados contra los ejércitos vestal, quienes eran apaleados sin piedad, incluso los peleadores vestal estaban contra las cuerdas.

-Debo decir que son muy valientes o muy estúpidos, no tienen ninguna oportunidad contra nosotros, este planeta ahora le pertenece a la reina Xanadu-dijo Zero.

-Lamento decirte que eso no pasara-dijo Ace con rabia.

-Pobre tonto, no tienes idea de la magnitud del poder de la reina, su fuerza no se compara con nada ni nadie-.

-Si eso es cierto, entonces ¿Por qué no viene ella a pelear?-cuestiono Percival.

-No hay necesidad-dijo Ribbian-después de todo, la reina no perdería su tiempo peleando con seres tan débiles-.

-Mostrémosles quien es débil, Ace-.

-Adelante ¡Poder activado: Cañón de la oscuridad!-.

Percival lanzo un poderoso rayo de color negro, mientras su poder se elevaba a 1300G, el ataque le dio directamente a Ribbian, quien surgió sin ningún rasguño.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Zero divertido.

-¿A eso le llaman ataque? Ni siquiera me hicieron cosquillas-dijo Ribbian burlonamente.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Percival asustado.

-Son muy poderosos-dijo Ace incrédulo.

-Terminemos con esto de una vez, Zero-.

-Si, después de todo, ya casi es hora-.

-¿Hora? ¿Hora de que?-cuestiono Ace.

Zero no respondió, sencillamente saco una carta-¡Poder activado: Flama solar!-.

Ribbian alzo sus brazos y genero una poderosa flama, la cual era tan brillante como el sol, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2500G.

-¡Esto es un verdadero ataque Percival!-exclamo Ribbian y lo lanzo contra el bakugan darkus, quien lo recibió directamente y volvió a su forma de esfera.

Ace cayó al suelo herido, mientras Percival caía frente a él en las mismas condiciones, Ribbian aterrizo y Zero descendió.

-Me preguntaste que a que me refería con que la hora estaba cerca, muy bien, te lo explicare, la reina Xanadu ha decidido que es el momento de convertir este planeta en polvo, ahora Vestal le pertenece, deberías estar orgulloso por semejante honor-Zero volvió con Ribbian, quien lo levanto y lo coloco sobre su hombro-vamos, tenemos que reunirnos con los otros-.

-Entendido-.

Ribbian se retiro del lugar, dejando a Ace y a Percival en el suelo y totalmente humillados, no podían creer lo que les había pasado y tres horas después, Vestal fue convertido en polvo espacial.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Debo admitir que cuando me entere que tú y tu bakugan fueron escogidos por la Matrix me lleve una gran sorpresa, jamás me imagine que escogería a un peleador tan mediocre como tú-.

Ace mantenía la cabeza agachada, mientras escuchaba las palabras de su rival-¿Ya terminaste?-pregunto, mientras alzaba la mirada-porque me estas empezando a aburrir, es cierto, me derrotaste en el pasado y por perder, destruyeron Vestal, pero eso ya quedo atrás y he mejorado mucho desde entonces, esta vez no será como la última vez-.

-Es cierto, esta vez ustedes serán derrotados-dijo Percival.

-Solo inténtenlo, si pueden-reto Ribbian.

-Eso es justo lo que pensamos hacer ¿listo Percival?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Carta portal abierta: Valle de sombras!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y luego todo se oscureció, ante la confusión de Ribbian, quien comenzó a sentirse muy débil.

-Pero ¿Qué pasa?-.

-Valle de la sombras es un poder que afecta a los bakugan del tipo pyrus y haos, quitándoles energía hasta dejarlos en 0-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Zero.

-Lo que escuchaste y ahora ¡Poder activado: Vuelo nocturno!-.

Percival emprendió el vuelo, mientras su cuerpo se convertía en energía oscura, la cual golpeo a Ribbian, devolviéndolo a su forma esfera y quitándole fuerza vital a Zero hasta dejarlo con el 40%.

-Te dije que habíamos mejorado mucho-dijo Ace, mientras recuperaba a Percival.

Zero miro a Ace con tranquilidad-Es cierto, han mejorado demasiado, pero ni así podrán ganarnos, es hora de iniciar el segundo round ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Te aplastaré Percival!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos!-.

-Esta vez aumentaremos un poco el calor-dijo Zero sonriendo divertido-¡Poder activado: Ola de calor!-.

Ribbian comenzó a brillar de un tono rojo, mientras la temperatura del lugar comenzaba a aumentar considerablemente, si antes hacía calor, ahora era como estar en el sol, Ace tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para mantenerse en pie, al igual que Percival.

-Esto….esta demasiado caliente….-dijo Percival al borde de un colapso.

-Resiste Percival….-dijo Ace en las mismas condiciones.

-¿Resistir? Que divertido, este calor solo los bakugan pyrus pueden soportarlos, yo también gracias a que soy parte máquina, pero me temo que esto es solo un pequeño calentamiento ¡Poder activado: Ventisca!-.

Ribbian abrió su boca y lanzo una ventisca que se mezclo con el calor, lo que provoco que el aire fuera aun más caliente, debilitando cada vez más a Percival.

-Me parece que no podrán soportar por mucho Zero-.

-Es cierto, pero solo por si acaso ¡Carta portal abierta: Furia del volcán!-.

La lava del volcán comenzó a agitarse con violencia, lo que puso en alerta a los testa naranjas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto uno.

-El nivel de lava y calor esta aumentando considerablemente, estamos tratando de aumentar la energía de los escudos, pero no se si eso será suficiente-.

-Tiene que serlo, de lo contrario quedaremos reducidos a metal fundido-.

La lava comenzó a saltar como si se tratara de un geiser y esa lava golpeaba a ambos bakugan, pero mientras a Percival lo dañaba, Ribbian se sentía como en casa.

-¿Qué te sucede Percival? ¿No puedes con un poco de calor?-pregunto con burla, mientras Percival se sentía cada vez más débil y Ace no podía ayudarlo, ya que el calor también le estaba a afectando.

-Ya son nuestros-dijo Zero sonriendo victorioso-¡Poder activado: Estrella solar!-.

El poder de Ribbian se elevo a 3000G, abrió su boca y lanzo una poderosa llamarada, la cual tomo forma de una estrella, Percival la recibió directamente y debido a su estado débil regreso a su forma esfera sin ningún problema, mientras la fuerza vital de Ace disminuía al 40%.

Una vez que ese round termino, la temperatura disminuyo, para alegría de los testa naranjas, que ya estaban comenzando a sentirse como hamburguesas.

-¿Te encuentras bien Percival?-.

-Descuida, ese ataque me tomo por sorpresa ¿tú como te encuentras?-.

-También estoy bien-.

-Pero no será por mucho tiempo-intervino Zero-ya que esta vez acabaremos con ambos, es hora de iniciar el tercer round-.

-Y te aseguro Zero, que nosotros ganaremos este round y la batalla-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Los vamos a derrotar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Quémalos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Eso lo veremos, mí estimado Percival!-.

El tercer round iba a dar comienzo, pero como ya se dijo antes, esta batalla iba a tener un final muy inesperado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 33, espero les haya gustado, la batalla esta comenzando a complicarse, ambos están empatados en fuerza vital, pero esto aun continua, en el próximo capítulo el gran desenlace de esta batalla._

**Súper Girl: **_no es necesario ninguna poción de amor, solamente que Billy vaya olvidando poco a poco a Julie, algo que irá pasando después de que esta batalla termine, aunque habrá una gran sorpresa en el final de la batalla. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_bueno, poco a poco se irán dando los romances, una pregunta ¿tú quieres quedarte con Baron cierto? Es que con tantas parejas me estoy quedando algo atrasado en mi memoria jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_creo que será en el próximo capítulo, aunque solo será hasta el final, cuando la reina te mande llamar, Billy se va a quedar con Súper Girl, otra amiga de Alice, muy bien, ya te decidiste por Mason, entonces con él te quedaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_haber ya me confundiste, eres una chica, pero quieres ser un hombre en el fic ¿correcto? Solo pregunto por las dudas, pero si te interesa participar, necesito los datos al respecto de tu personaje y bakugan, si tienes alguna dudas, te aconsejo buscar la serie en wikipedia, donde te informaran más o menos de que trata la serie y si aun tienes dudas, pregúntame y tratare de responder como pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_gracias por la preocupación y lamento nuevamente el retraso, en fin, Infernus esta demostrando ser un oponente difícil de vencer y respecto a Jessie, yo creo que a todos puede sacar de quicio con su forma de hablar, espero que te den de alta pronto, me imagino que ya sabes cuando será ¿no? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el capítulo, ya puedes estar tranquilo, a menos que este te dejará con más ansias jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_no creo que a nadie le guste entrar a clases y no, no he visto la película de Harry y el príncipe, pero he leído el libro, no se, creo que después de leerlos todos le perdí el gusto y más después del final tan malo que tuvo en los libros, en cuanto a Billy, poco a poco se irá dando, diviértete en las albercas, que con este calor son muy necesarias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, la otra opción era Runo, así que ¿a cual prefieres? Me alegra saber que tenías un plan de reserva, así ya no será tan confuso y por el momento son todos los datos que necesito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Linda Kuso: **_muy bien, esos son todos los datos que necesito por ahora, pero te falto decirme si quieres ser aliada o villana, eso sería todo lo que faltaría. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, de neathianas solo conozco a Fabia y a la reina Serena, y gundalianas solo a Lena, Zenet y Kazarina, por eso te pregunto si no tienes a alguien más en mente, ya sea de otra serie o, no se, de la vida real, yo vería como acomodarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_gracias a ti y a tu hermana por eso, la verdad si me gustaría ver este fic como una temporada de la serie, pero no todo se puede en esta vida, por cierto, dile a tu hermana que si le interesa participar en el fic, tiene hasta el capítulo 36 para darme toda la información requerida, aunque solo es una sugerencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_vaya, que mal que las series prefieran quedarse con las parejas más comunes, algunas me gustan, pero otras no, por ejemplo, en la serie de Ranma ½, me gustaba la pareja de Ranma y Nabiki, pero en fin, me podrías decir de que trata más o menos el manga y respecto al otro OC ¿Qué tienes en mente? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Princess Diana, Alexa Kazami, Infinita, Alice, Linda Kuso y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Anónimo, Moon-9215, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..esta misma noche…..**_


	34. Herida del corazon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de esta batalla entre fuego y oscuridad, después de vencer a los bakugan mutantes, Lena recibirá una gran sorpresa, lo que provocara que Zero haga algo que no le agradara mucho a la reina Xanadu._

_Y ahora el capítulo 34._

**Cap. 34 Herida del corazón.**

Mientras la batalla del volcán continuaba, del mismo modo ocurría las batallas contra los bakugan mutantes, solo quedaban tres, pero estos eran muy agresivos, lo que los volvía peligrosos.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchillas!-.

Las garras de Phosphos crecieron y ataco repetidamente a Temperace, pero el gordo simplemente no recibía ningún daño, era muy resistente, aunque también muy lento, Lena sabía que de continuar así, Phosphos serían quien perdiera el combate, ya que aunque supera por mucho a Temperace, el bakugan mutante tenía mucha más resistencia y Phosphos estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Lena, dime que tienes un plan!-.

-Estoy pensando-dijo Lena, aunque Phosphos recibió un golpe de Temperace y el bakugan gundaliano cayó al suelo, luego Temperace comenzó a pisotearlo.

-¡Resiste Phosphos! ¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Phosphos lanzo su veneno contra Temperace, quien al estar tan cerca no pudo esquivarlo y recibió el ataque justo en su rostro, dejándolo ciego, el bakugan mutante comenzó a retorcerse con dolor, mientras sujetaba sus ojos.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad Lena!-.

-Lo se, pero ya que los ataques normales no logran dañarlo-Lena invoco su armamento-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Phosphos recibió su armamento, mientras su poder se elevaba a 1300G-¡Esto esta mejor, es hora de acabar con ese gordo!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Lluvia acida!-.

Phosphos lanzo un rayo contra las nubes, las cuales se oscurecieron y lanzaron una lluvia de color verde contra Temperace, el bakugan mutante sintió como su cuerpo se quemaba y comenzaba a desintegrarse.

-¡Terminemos con él ahora! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Piquete de escorpión!-.

Las garras de Phosphos crecieron, mientras su armamento comenzaba a brillar, su poder se incremento a 1500G y partió a Temperace a la mitad.

-Hasta nunca-dijo Lena recuperando a Phosphos-ya no nos molestaras más gordo-.

**Fortaleza Darkus…..**

Benag observaba a Lena fijamente, mientras pensaba en lo que pasaría dentro de poco, algo que inquietaba a Tsu Lang.

-¿En que piensas Benag?-.

-Creo que hemos encontrado la prueba perfecta para saber si Zero es leal a la reina-.

-¿Aun desconfías de él?-.

-Zero es un gran peleador, pero al estar construido con bases humanas lo hace tanto un enemigo, como las partes mecánicas lo hacen un aliado-.

-Si Zero fuera a traicionar a la reina ¿no crees que ella ya lo habría descubierto?-.

-Puede ser, pero sería sensato mantenerlo vigilado, después de todo, el comando sigma ya ha sido humillado demasiado, además, tenemos que prepararnos para nuestro emocionante combate-.

-No creo que lo vaya a ser, la última vez ni Drago ni Helios pudieron contra mi poder gravitacional-.

-Esperemos que esta vez sea igual-.

**Hawái…**

Infernus choco contra el suelo, mientras Star trataba de golpearlo con sus dagas, el bakugan Darkus detuvo el ataque y pateo a Star lanzándolo contra World, pero ambos bakugan se levantaron rápidamente.

-Esos tipos ya me están cansando-gruño.

-A mí también ¡Poder activado: Rayo de espejos!-.

Infernus lanzo su poderoso ataque contra los dos bakugan, logrando destruir a Star, pero World logro hacerse a un lado por muy poco, algo que impresiono a Infernus.

-No esta nada mal, pero aun no he terminado contigo-dijo Infernus y corriendo hacia World lo golpeo repetidamente, el bakugan mutante trataba de resistir, pero los golpes de Infernus eran muy fuertes.

Fue cuando las alas de World se transformaron en 6 tentáculos, los cuales capturaron a Infernus, pero el bakugan Darkus no se daba por vencido.

-No me voy a rendir, no voy a dejar que un esqueleto me derrote-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra infernal!-.

Los ojos de Infernus brillaron de un color negro y lanzo un poderoso rayo de sombras contras World, quien como Temperace, no pudo esquivarlo debido a la cercanía, el bakugan mutante quedo reducido a chatarra.

Una de las manos de World dio señales de vida e Infernus la aplasto-Más vale ser precavido-dijo antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

-Bien hecho-felicito Niah.

-Oh, que gran triunfo-dijo Jessie-los 5 guerreros consiguieron vencer a los 6 monstruos que la tirana preparo para nosotros, realmente…-.

-¿Podrías callarte?-grito Niah enojada.

-Un actor siempre respeta a la crítica-.

-Te odio-dijo Niah enojada.

Un grito llamo la atención de todos, se trataba de Julie, quien estaba sumamente preocupada, Gorem se veía en muy mal estado y todo por el veneno que Lover le inyecto antes de ser destruido.

-Gorem….resiste…..-.

-Julie….-musitaba Gorem muy despacio.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Lena cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca.

-Esa araña enveneno a Gorem-explico Billy.

-Oh no, esto es malo-dijo Phosphos-el veneno de bakugan es uno de los más tóxicos del universo-.

-Es peor que eso-dijo Lena-Lover no era un bakugan, no uno común al menos, no sabemos que tan tóxico es su veneno realmente-.

-¿Qué hacemos?-grito Julie desesperada.

-Creo que es obvio lo que hay que hacer-dijo Niah-el único que podría tener un antídoto es Zero, así que creo que hay que ir a obligarlo a que nos lo entregue-.

-La crítica ha hablado-declaro Jessie.

-Te lo juro, si no te cayas, te voy a partir en dos-le advirtió Niah.

-No es una mala idea-dijo Lena, pero algo en su interior le decía que no le iba a gustar lo que iba a ver-andando-.

Julie necesito ayuda para poder levantarse y caminar, ya que estaba muy preocupada por su compañero, quien cada vez se veía peor y eso empeoraba también los ánimos de la peleadora subterra.

La plataforma había vuelto y con sumo cuidado subieron, en caso de cualquier sorpresa desagradable, Julie cayó de rodillas, mientras abrazaba fuertemente a Gorem y la plataforma comenzó a subir.

-¿Qué es eso?-pregunto Plitheon cuando un destello apareció en la cima seguido de otro, uno era de color rojo y otro de color negro.

-Los destellos de una batalla-dijo Niah-parece que Zero es un guerrero muy difícil de derrotar-.

-O tal vez Ace no es lo suficiente bueno-dijo Billy, aunque también estaba preocupado, si Ace, que poseía la Matrix, no lograba derrotar a Zero, entonces mucho menos ellos.

Percival y Ribbian chocaban sus puños repetidamente, lo que generaba los destellos, era una batalla entre fuego y oscuridad, en la cual ambos estaban empatados, los dos rivales se veían retadoramente, al igual que sus bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

Los dos ataques chocaron, los estruendos provocaban el lugar se estremeciera, la fortaleza pyrus estaba en graves problemas y los testa naranja no sabían que hacer.

-¡El calor es demasiado, ni los escudos podrán resistirlo!-.

-Entonces no tenemos opción, tenemos que abandonar la nave-.

-Esto no le gustara a la reina-.

Varias naves comenzaron a abandonar la fortaleza pyrus, mientras la lava comenzaba a golpearla hasta hundirla, las naves abandonaron la isla, con excepción de una, la cual esperaría al general Zero, quien aun estaba en su emocionante combate.

-Cobardes-musito al ver las naves retirarse.

**Fortaleza haos….**

Omega miraba lo que pasaba en la isla, mientras negaba con la cabeza, Crunch se acerco a su hermana.

-La reina ha vuelto-le informo.

-Supongo que Nueva Vestroia ya no existe-.

-El planeta si, pero los bakugan fueron asesinados brutalmente-.

Omega suspiro-Nunca me ha gustado la manera en que la reina hace las cosas, pero ella es la reina y nosotros solo debemos obedecerle-.

-A propósito ¿Cómo va Zero?-.

-La fortaleza pyrus fue destruida, los testa naranjas huyen, pero Zero continua en su combate contra Ace, ambos lo dan todo de si, eso es ser un verdadero guerrero-.

-Le enseñaste bien-.

-Casi tan bien como a ti-.

**Hawái…..**

La batalla continuaba ferozmente, lo que dificultaba el ascenso de la plataforma, la cual se tambaleaba peligrosamente y en cualquier momento se podría caer.

-¡Vamos Percival!-.

-¡Acabalo Ribbian!-.

Percival y Ribbian se daban con todo lo que tenían, Ribbian había reconocido hace ya algún tiempo que Percival había mejorado, pero ahora, realmente se estaba divirtiendo.

-Estoy sorprendido Ace-dijo Zero-a excepción de mi maestra Omega, nadie había sido capaz de darme una batalla tan emocionante-.

-Lo mismo puedo decir de ti-dijo Ace, quien ahora estaba divirtiéndose mucho, la misión de destruir la fortaleza pyrus se había cumplido, ahora solo se estaba divirtiendo.

-¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-.

Ribbian lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Percival, quien las desvió usando su lanza, algunas fueron a caer al mar, otras al bosque y una…

-¡Las cuerdas se queman!-grito Billy.

Efectivamente, una de las bolas de fuego le dio a las cuerdas que sujetaban la plataforma y ahora comenzaba a extinguirse en medio del fuego.

-¡Esto es malo!-grito Plitheon.

Las cuerdas terminaron de quemarse y la plataforma comenzó a caer, los peleadores tenían que pensar rápido y su ayuda vino de….

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Plitheon Ventus!-.

Plitheon apareció en el cielo y rescato a los peleadores-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Si, gracias Plitheon-dijo Cycloid.

-Eso fue pensar rápido-dijo Niah a Jessie.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Un actor siempre improvisa-.

-Nos estamos llevando bien, no lo arruines con tus tonterías-le pidió Niah.

Jessie solo sonrió-Plitheon, llévanos a la cima-.

-No tienes que decírmelo-.

Plitheon comenzó a volar hacia la cima, donde seguía llevándose a cabo aquella feroz batalla, tanto Ace como Zero aun estaban con el 40% de su fuerza vital, algo increíble, ninguno cedía terreno, fue cuando Ace decidió llevar la batalla un nivel más arriba.

-Wolf armor lista-dijo la computadora.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

La armadura de Percival consistía en chaleco que tenía el rostro de un lobo con ojos rojos, hombreras y casco de color plateado, el cual brillaba como las estrellas de la noche, sus alas fueron cubiertas por un metal negro y su poder se elevo a 3700G.

-¿Qué te parezco ahora Ribbian?-.

-Ni creas que te tengo miedo-le advirtió el bakugan pyrus.

-Nosotros también tenemos algunas sorpresas ¡Carta portal abierta: Magma terrestre!-

Ribbian fue envuelto en una corriente de magma y cuando todo paso, parecía llevar una armadura de fuego, su poder se elevo a 3700G.

-Vaya, parece que esta batalla esta lejos de terminar-dijo Percival.

-Efectivamente-Ribbian sonreía ansioso-esta vez asegurémonos de terminarla-.

-Y te prometo que yo seré el ganador-.

-No hagas promesas que no puedes cumplir-dijo Ribbian divertido.

-¡Poder activado: Furia nocturna!-.

Percival comenzó a reunir energías, mientras su poder se elevaba a 4300G y lanzo una poderosa onda de energía contra Ribbian.

-¡Poder activado: Furia solar!-.

Ribbian lanzo un rayo de calor, mientras su poder se elevaba a 4300G, ambos ataques chocaron y liberaron una poderosa corriente de energía, Ace y Zero tuvieron que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer.

Plitheon salió despedido hacia atrás, pero logro mantenerse a flote, en sus manos, los peleadores casi se caen de Plitheon, pero afortunadamente nada pasó.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Plitheon.

-Debe ser el poder de la Matrix-dijo Niah-lo que esta sucediendo allá arriba debe ser una gran batalla-.

-Más que eso-dijo Infernus-debe ser una de las batallas más intensas de todas.

-Tenemos que subir rápido, Gorem esta empeorando-dijo Julie preocupada.

Plitheon aumento la velocidad y con un gran esfuerzo, lograron llegar a la cima, donde fueron recibidos por un gran espectáculo.

Percival y Ribbian continuaban en su feroz combate, fue cuando Lena distinguió al general Zero sin su máscara y entonces lo reconoció.

-¿Han? ¡Han!-grito.

Zero escucho el grito y se distrajo, tiempo que aprovecho Ace para atacar con todo el poder de la oscuridad.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Percival abrió su boca y genero una poderosa bola de energía de color oscuro, mientras su poder se elevaba a 4700G, poder suficiente para derrotar a Ribbian y devolverlo a su forma de esfera, quitándole a Zero el resto de su fuerza vital.

-¿Qué? ¡Ribbian!-grito al darse cuenta de lo que había pasado-¿perdí?-Zero estaba asombrado, pero luego sonrió-te felicito Ace, lograste derrotarme-.

-Pero no fue justamente, sino te hubieras distraído, quizás no…..-.

-Una victoria es una victoria, sin importar el…-Zero se quedo mudo al ver a cierta gundaliana-Lena…-.

-Han….tú eres….-Lena estaba temblando de la impresión y sintió como sus ojos se llenaban de lágrimas de tristeza y rabia-solo….me usaste…..tal como Barodius lo hizo…-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Ace confundido.

Lena no respondió, simplemente miraba a Zero con lágrimas en sus ojos, Zero solo desviaba la mirada.

-¡Respóndeme! ¡Nunca te agrade! ¿Verdad? ¡Solo me usaste!-.

-Así no es realmente-dijo Zero y Lena se quedo callada, pero sin dejar de llorar, fue cuando Zero la miro a los ojos-tú si me agradas Lena, en verdad, me agradas mucho, pero le debo mi lealtad a la reina Xanadu, soy uno de sus generales y uno de sus más fieles sirvientes-.

El enfado inicial de Lena comenzó a desaparecer, al verse a si misma reflejada en Han, Jessie también se vio reflejado, al igual que Plitheon y Phosphos, después de todos, ellos siguieron ciegamente al emperador Barodius, fueron sus más fieles sirvientes, trabajaban tal como ellos se los ordenaba y como se los pago, tratándolos como basura y desechándolos.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo Lena suavemente.

-¿Eh?-.

-No tienes que servir ciegamente a Xanadu, yo estuve en tu posición, se lo que es tener miedo, pero te puedo asegurar que Xanadu no te tiene ningún respeto, ni a ti ni a tus compañeros, no tienes porque volver con ella, por favor…-le suplico, mientras sus ojos brillaban por causa de las lágrimas.

-Yo…..-Zero no sabía que hacer, una parte de él le decía que se quedara con Lena, pero…..

-¡General, tenemos que irnos!-grito un testa naranja, mientras le lanzaba una escalera para que abordara.

Zero miro a Lena, quien lo miraba suplicante, pero el general solo agacho la cabeza-Lo siento Lena-dijo subiendo por la escalera.

-¡Han!-grito Lena al verlo irse y cayó de rodillas en el suelo-por favor…..vuelve…-.

Pero no había tiempo para pensar en eso, porque Gorem estaba cada vez más débil, fue cuando un brillo llamo la atención de Niah.

-¿Qué será eso?-corrió al otro extremo y se encontró con una pequeña botella, la cual tenía un líquido azul-es el antídoto ¡Oigan, encontré el antídoto!-.

Julie corrió junto con Niah y le arrebato la botella, la abrió y baño a Gorem con el líquido azul y en menos de 10 segundos, Gorem ya estaba mejor.

-¡Gorem! ¿Ya te sientes mejor?-pregunto Julie aliviada.

-Mejor que mejor, me siento como un nuevo bakugan-.

Mientras todos celebraban, Ace y Niah miraban al cielo, ambos con el mismo pensamiento respecto al antídoto.

-Es muy extraño que hayas encontrado el antídoto tan fácilmente-dijo Ace.

-Tal vez se le cayó a Zero-sugirió Niah.

-O tal vez él lo dejo a propósito-dijo Lena, mientras su rostro se bañaba en lágrimas.

Fue cuando el sonido de tres aviones llamaron su atención, se trataban de Marucho, Mira y Shun, quienes iban a su encuentro.

-Parece que no fuimos los únicos que completamos la misión-dijo Ace satisfecho.

**Fortaleza haos….**

Zero caminaba por los pasillos sumamente pensativo, no tenía deseos de presentarse ante la reina, no aun, al menos, primero necesitaba un consejo de su maestra Omega, quien ya lo estaba esperando, Zero se dispuso a hablar, cuando Omega se le adelanto.

-Sabías que uno de los peleadores encontraría el antídoto fácilmente, lo dejaste ahí a propósito-dijo Omega con tranquilidad.

-Con el debido respeto maestra, pero ¿Por qué haría eso?-.

-Ambos sabemos la respuesta-respondió Omega con calma, mientras Crunch los miraba con un signo de interrogación en su cabeza.

**Hawái…..**

Una vez que los peleadores se agruparon, prosiguieron a contarse lo que había pasado, hubieron algunas caras tristes al saber de la pérdida de Akwimos y otras caras de asombro cuando Shun les explico que había dejado escapar a Crunch, pero nada se comparaba con saber que Zero había sido el amigo de Han todo ese tiempo.

-Eso explica porque sabían de nuestro ataque-dijo Marucho-Lena debió contárselo a Han y como Han es Zero pues….-.

Lena solo miro a Marucho con furia-¿Crees que no lo se? Me siento como una estúpida, confíe en él, creí que…que…-Julie la miro comprensiva, pero sonrió cuando recordó algo.

-Ay vamos Lena, no pongas esa cara, recuerda que Zero admitió que realmente le agradas, además, antes de irse me pareció ver que dudaba sobre regresar con Xanadu, eso significa que aun hay esperanza para él-.

-¿Tú crees?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Lena sonrió y miro agradecida a Julie, cuando eso pasó, Shun se acerco a Ace-Entonces ¿lograste que el poder de Percival se incrementara?-.

Ace sonrió orgulloso, pues Percival ahora tenía 2600G de poder, los demás lo felicitaron, pero Baron tenía curiosidad.

-Disculpa, pero ¿Qué fue lo que aprendiste?-.

-No fue algo que aprendí, sino algo que recordé, la emoción de una batalla y lo divertida que puede ser, creo que no me había divertido tanto en mucho tiempo y eso es algo que he olvidado-.

-Me alegra por ti-intervino Mira-pero no tenemos tiempo que perder, Dan, Keith y Fabia aun no saben que los están esperando-.

-Fabia no me preocupa, después de todo se enfrentara con Omega y ella es la única guerrera con honor, pero Benag…..con él no se que pueda pasar-dijo Shun sombríamente.

-Entonces tenemos que ponernos en marcha-declaro Marucho y todos estuvieron de acuerdo, cada equipo abordo su respectivo avión y se dirigieron hacia la siguiente fortaleza.

**Baranoia…..**

El salón del trono, Xanadu hablaba con una misteriosa chica, mientras la chica permanecía de rodillas frente a la reina y las princesas.

-He perdido 4 fortalezas y Zero esta sucumbiendo a esos ridículos sentimientos humanos, tengo una misión para ti comandante Alex, si esta dispuesta a cumplirla-declaro Xanadu con frialdad.

-Por supuesto, mi reina-dijo la chica, la cual estaba vestida con una blusa de tirantes de color negro con un signo de paz de color magenta, un Short de mezclilla negro, unas botas que le llegan un poquito mas largo de las Rodillas color Gris oscuro con detalles morados y de accesorios un collar con una Cruz y unos aretes iguales, Tiene el cabello castaño oscuro con fleco que le tapa un ojo (Al estilo emo) con unas pintas de color azul oscuro, Ojos color Azul oscuro, Piel blanca y casi pálida.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 34, espero les haya gustado, la fortaleza pyrus ha caído y ahora Lena sabe la verdad sobre Han, pero aun hay esperanzas para ambos, sin embargo, Xanadu ha enviado a otro Cyborg a atacar la Tierra, la pregunta es ¿Cuáles serán sus blancos?_

**Súper Girl: **_bueno, la sorpresa era que Lena iba a ser quien le diera la victoria a Ace, ya que distrajo a Zero, ahora debe buscar un modo de lograr que se pase de su lado antes de que sea demasiado tarde. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, a mí no me gustan esas películas de Crepúsculo, pero cada quien tiene sus gustos, en fin, diviértete en el cine y ojala la película sea tan buena como la esperas, por cierto, tu amiga Alexa Kazami ya tuvo su primera participación, aunque fue hasta el final del capítulo y es fuérzate para tener tu perrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_te lo mereces, después de todo lo que pasaste te mereces un buen regalo y no hay nada mejor que un perrito, ya que los perros son las mascotas más fieles que existen, en fin, gracias por preocuparte y ¿Cuándo te dan de alta? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_gracias, ya que necesitaba refrescarme la memoria, por cierto, te deseo buena suerte con tus estudios, vas a ver que lo lograras y ya no es necesario que lo delates, porque Lena ya lo descubrió. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por la información del manga y bueno, Lena ya te descubrió, pero como Julie dijo, aun tienen esperanza, respecto al OC, tendré que pensarlo un poco, ya que encuentro un poco complicado agregar un personaje con esas características en el fic, pero de todos modos gracias por el aporte amigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_bueno, ya tuviste tu primera aparición y la reina ya te dio tu primera misión, justo después de la derrota de Zero, aunque ahora esta muy confundido respecto a que serle leal, si a sus sentimientos o a la reina de su mundo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muy bien, entonces Chan Lee será tu pareja, solo que tendrás que esperar para conocerla, ya que aun quedan dos fortalezas más que destruir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, te aconsejo más que nada a los neathianos, ya que los gundalianos dan un poco de miedo en su verdadera forma, aunque algunos son un poco raros (Zenet), pero la decisión final es solo tuya. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Linda Kuso: **_muy bien, entonces serás aliada, en cuanto a los chicos, creo que quedan libres:_

_Shadow._

_Lync._

_Volt._

_Komba._

_Gus._

_Linus._

_Jake._

_Escoge el que más te guste y respecto a tu aparición, creo que será durante la batalla contra Benag, no te preocupes, a veces ganas y a veces pierdes, así es la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, ya se dio cuenta de la triste verdad, pero aunque esta decepcionada, va a ser todo lo posible por hacer que se pase del lado de los peleadores antes de que Xanadu decida eliminarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Súper Girl, Alice, Infinita, Princess Diana, Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Zeus y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo….eso espero jeje….. **_


	35. La fortaleza haos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la hora de enfrentarse en la penúltima fortaleza ha llegado, Fabia deberá dar todo de si para derrotar a Omega, pero esta batalla será muy diferente a las otras, debido a que ambas combatientes son honorables._

_Y ahora el capítulo 35._

**Cap. 35 La fortaleza haos.**

La fortaleza haos flotaba sobre las nubes, mientras la general Omega se preparaba para la batalla que estaba a punto de librarse, fue cuando Zero y Crunch hicieron su aparición.

-Maestra, estamos listos para la batalla-informo Zero.

-Bien, pero me temo que ustedes no participaran en ella-declaro Omega-esta es una batalla entre peleadoras haos, así que ustedes dos no tienen nada que hacer aquí, les sugiero que vuelvan a Baranoia y mantengan informada a la reina-.

-Pero hermana…..-.

-Es una orden Crunch, ustedes ya tuvieron su batalla, es hora de que yo tenga la mía y no quiero que nadie intervenga, así que retírense y nos veremos después-.

-Como usted diga maestra-dijo Zero.

-Buena suerte hermana-dijo Crunch, mientras ambos generales se retiraban, fue cuando un testa azul apareció.

-General Omega, detectamos una nave que se acerca rápidamente a la fortaleza haos-

-Bien, ya estaba algo cansada de esperar-.

-¿No crees que deberíamos activar a los bakugan mutantes?-pregunto Gaia.

-Supongo que si, adelante, activen a los bakugan mutantes, quiero que se encarguen de los amigos de la princesa Fabia, pero la heredera neathiana debe pelear conmigo ¿entendido?-.

-Si general, pero si me permite ¿Cómo sabe que es la princesa Fabia?-.

-Porque soy una peleadora haos-dijo Omega con simplicidad-no pierda el tiempo, no tardaran en llegar-.

-Si general-el testa azul abandono el salón.

-¿Estas listo para pelear Gaia?-.

-Puedes confiar plenamente en mí Omega-.

-Lo se, mi querido amigo-.

**Mientras…**

Fabia, Isis, Alice, Aki, Anubias y Lync se dirigían hacia la fortaleza haos, aun no la habían visto, pero presentían que estaban muy cerca, ya que algo en el aire se los indicaba, aunque había un ambiente algo extraño, ya que era entre tenso y tranquilo, tranquilo porque Lync había logrado hacer las paces con Alice, quien le aseguro que no había nada que perdonar, que todo estaba olvidado desde el momento que descubrió que los había tratado de ayudar y tenso porque Anubias miraba a Fabia con mucha atención, algo que incomodaba a la princesa.

-Se puede saber que tanto me ves-dijo Fabia después de un rato.

-Solo me preguntaba si realmente confías en mí, después de todo, soy un gundaliano-.

-Es cierto, eres un gundaliano y tal vez no deba confiar en ti después de todo lo que Barodius y sus siervos nos hicieron, pero hace tiempo aprendí a darles una oportunidad cuando Ren y su equipo nos ayudaron a derrotar al emperador, es por eso que decidí confiar en ti-.

Anubias miro a Fabia a los ojos y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un rato, luego Anubias sonrió-No tienes que preocuparte, aunque soy un gundaliano nunca le fui leal al emperador Barodius, además, ahora todo el universo tiene un enemigo en común, el imperio de las maquinas y su reina, ya que ellos destruyeron tanto a Gundalia como a Neathia-.

-Eso es un buen argumento, princesa-dijo Aranaut.

-Como ya dije antes Aranaut, le daré el beneficio de la duda, pero tendrás que ganarte mi confianza-.

-No necesitas decírmelo, después de todo, la confianza y el respeto son cosas que se ganan, no que se exigen-.

-Me alegro que entiendas mi punto-.

Aki miraba a Anubias con sumo interés, ese chico realmente le agradaba y mucho, algo que noto su bakugan, Spoiler.

-Te noto algo pensativa, Aki-.

-No te preocupes, solo estoy pensando en la batalla que se acerca-.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Por supuesto-.

Alice, por su parte, tras haber hecho las paces con Lync, se preguntaba que pasaría ahora, ya que desde hace tiempo tenía sentimientos por Shun, sentimientos que poco a poco comenzaban a desaparecer, debido a que descubrió que el corazón de Shun le pertenecía a alguien más.

-¿Le ocurre algo señorita?-pregunto Isis.

-No, descuida Isis, me encuentro bien-.

-¿Esta segura?-.

-Si, gracias por preguntar-.

-No necesita agradecer, después de todo, no me gusta ver llorar a una chica tan linda como usted-Alice se sonrojo y Lync miro a Isis con ganas de matarlo, pero antes de poder decir algo…..

-La encontramos-dijo Fabia.

Era cierto, frente a ellos estaba flotando la fortaleza haos, donde los esperaba la general Omega, la única miembro del comando sigma con un alto código de honor, gran maestra de Crunch y Zero.

-Ahora solo debemos encontrar un modo de entrar-dijo Raviel.

-No creo que sea necesario-dijo el piloto-estamos recibiendo una transmisión, la pondré en la pantalla-.

Una pequeña pantalla descendió de la parte alta del avión y al encenderse apareció el rostro de Omega.

-Saludos peleadores-.

-Omega ¿Cómo lograste…..?-.

-Su tecnología es impresionante, pero la tecnología baranoiana es mucho más avanzada que la de todos sus mundos juntos-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres pedazo de hojalata?-cuestiono Lync.

-No debería ser tan grosero, después de todo, yo decidí hablar con ustedes antes de enfrentarme a Fabia-.

-¿Por qué estas tan segura de que nos enfrentaremos?-.

-Porque ambas somos peleadoras haos y lo deseamos, pero descuida, tus amigos no se quedaran sin diversión, se que vienen a destruir la fortaleza haos, un acto muy valiente y ya tienen una gran ventaja porque sus amigos han logrado destruir las fortalezas aquos, subterra, ventus y pyrus-.

-¡Shun lo logro…dijo, todos los lograron!-.

-Efectivamente, pero como dije antes, si quieren lograr destruir esta fortaleza deben vencerme a mí primero, aunque solo dependerá de ti Fabia, el resto de tus amigos deberán pelear con los bakugan mutantes-.

-¿Bakugan mutantes? ¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Nerenoid.

-El profesor Clay creo una serie de bakugan al que llamó bakugan mutantes, son criaturas sin voluntad, pero sumamente agresivos y solo están diseñados para pelear-.

-Eso es monstruoso-dijo Alice.

-Alice tiene razón-rugió Lync.

-Me sorprende que un vexo me diga eso, después de todo, no fueron ustedes lo que intentaron lo mismo con bakugan mecánicos-.

Lync se quedo callado, pero Alice salto en su defensa-Eso ya es parte del pasado, Lync y los otros vexos ahora son peleadores, somos un equipo, una familia-.

-¿Familia?-Omega miro a Alice fijamente-eres una chica encantadora, me agradas jovencita, pero deben prepararse para descender-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Aki.

-Voy a dejarlos entrar, considérenlo mi invitación, Fabia, realmente espero poder pelear contigo, así que espero que vengas sola, yo te doy mi palabra de que seré la única que te recibirá en la arena de batalla, pero necesito saber si cuento contigo-.

Fabia miro a Omega por mucho tiempo, después de lo de Kazarina aprendió a no ser confiada, pero Omega era muy diferente a esa arpía psicópata, así que tomo una decisión.

-Te doy mi palabra de que seré la única que llegue a esa arena-.

Omega sonrió, aunque no con triunfo, más bien, con orgullo-Muy bien, entonces prepárense para aterrizar-la comunicación se corto y una de las compuertas del hangar de la fortaleza haos se abrieron.

-¿Qué hacemos señorita Fabia?-pregunto el piloto.

-Aterricemos, si Omega dice que será una batalla uno vs uno es porque así será realmente-.

El avión entro a la fortaleza, donde fueron recibidos por un grupo de 7 testas azules, los cuales sostenían extrañas esferas bakugan.

**Mientras tanto…..**

En la ciudad de Nueva York algo estaba pasando, varios peleadores jóvenes habían sido aplastados por una misteriosa chica, la cual les había quitado sus bakugan de una manera tan fácil, ahora solo quedaba un chico en pie.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de agujas!-.

Un bakugan del tipo abeja disparo varias flechas contra un bakugan mujer, llevaba puesto un vestido Corto Egipcio de color Negro y Plateado, Una Corona Plateada y en el centro lleva una Joya de Color Azul Oscuro, Tiene el cabello Negro lacio asta las Rodillas agarrado de una Cola de Caballo, su piel es gris, Tiene también unas alas Negras y Sus son Ojos Rojos, las flechas dieron en el blanco, pero no le hicieron ni un rasguño a ese bakugan.

-Patético-dijo la comandante Alex-¡Poder activado: Flecha oscura!-.

El bakugan oscuro lanzo una flecha de color negro, dándole al bakugan ventus justo en el centro de su cuerpo, el pequeño bakugan volvió a su forma esfera y Alex lo tomo, ya tenía un frasco lleno de bakugan, mientras los peleadores estaban en el suelo derrotados.

-Otro premio más para la reina, buen trabajo Anubis-.

-No fue nada realmente-dijo el bakugan Anubis.

-Ninguno de estos niños fue un oponente digno, será mejor ir a otra parte-.

-He oído decir que en Japón es donde están los mejores peleadores del mundo, incluyendo a Dan Kuso y su equipo-.

-Cierto, la reina me lo conto, pero también nos ordeno obtener los bakugan que están dispersos en todo el mundo, tenemos que concluir esta misión antes de partir hacia Japón-.

-Entiendo-.

Alex se retiro de la ciudad, llevándose consigo a los bakugan que había obtenido como trofeos para Xanadu.

**Fortaleza haos….**

Los testas azules miraban a los peleadores, quienes se pusieron en guardia, fue cuando dos de ellos se acercaron a Fabia.

-Princesa Fabia, la general Omega nos envió con instrucciones de llevarla a la arena de batalla-.

Fabia asintió-Muy bien, llévame ante ella-.

-Síganos-.

-¡Espera Fabia!-grito Isis-¿no pretenderás hacer lo que dijo? ¡Es una baranoiana!-.

-Ya lo se, pero Omega es la única guerrera de Xanadu en quien se puede confiar, si ella dice que seremos solo nosotras dos, entonces debo cumplir con mi palabra, además, ustedes deben encargarse de los bakugan mutantes y luego podrán destruir este lugar-.

Anubias sonrió ante las palabras de Fabia-Eres valiente princesa, muy bien, vaya y derrote a ese robot, nosotros la alcanzaremos después-.

-Ten cuidado Fabia-dijo Alice.

-Ustedes también-Fabia comenzó a seguir a los dos testas azules, pasando entre los otros cinco, quienes no hicieron ningún intento de detenerla.

-Muy bien, entonces ¿Dónde están esos bakugan mutantes?-pregunto Lync ansioso por demostrarle a Alice lo buen peleador que era ahora.

-Aquí los tienen ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Jasper!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Screamer!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nigel y Sebastián!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Crawler!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Lobber!-.

Los cinco bakugan mutantes aparecieron y a diferencia de los otros, estos eran mucho más extraños y aterradores, aunque todos mantenían el nivel de 900G.

Jasper parecía un zombi con gran cerebro, con el poder de levitar y lanzar objetos por los aires.

Screamer parecía una mujer zombi, con un potente grito y la capacidad de invocar más zombis.

Nigel y Sebastian eran quizás los más extraños de todos, Nigel es un gigante, mientras que Sebastián tiene un crecimiento muy versado similar a un tumor que sobresale de su estómago.

Crawler es parecido a un insecto, aunque estaba hecho de una base humana. Se ha desarrollado articulaciones dobles en cada extremidad, lo que le permite realizar varias proezas acrobáticas. Sus manos se han fundido en dos grandes garras, capaces de cortar el acero.

Finalmente, Lobber es un mutante con grandes características como el sapo/globo y puede arrojar partes de sí mismo a sus enemigos.

-Cielos, no bromeaban cuando decían que eran bakugan mutantes-dijo Lync algo impresionado y asqueado por la apariencia de esas criaturas, sobretodo por Nigel y Sebastian.

-No vamos a retroceder, de hecho, creo que esto puede ser muy divertido ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Horridian Darkus!-.

-¡Ya era hora!-rugió Horridian.

-Supongo que no hay opción ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡La estrella del cielo ha llegado!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Spoiler Ventus!-.

Spoiler parecía un halcón/humanoide (Nota: Akirakazami97, espero que no te moleste, pero no me diste muchos datos sobre la apariencia de Spoiler, además de que se me olvido preguntarte jeje), sus alas eran metálicas de color verde y en su mano derecha tenía una espada dorada como la legendaria excalibur, además del casco y armadura de todo un caballero, su poder era de 900G.

-¡Voy a derrotarlos bestias inmundas!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡En nombre de la decencia y los bakugan los aplastare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Ya he aplastado una de las creaciones de ese loco científico, puedo volver a hacerlo!-

Los diez bakugan se miraban retadoramente, mientras los testas azules comenzaban a retroceder lentamente, hasta que emprendieron la huída a toda velocidad.

-¿No nos quedamos a ver la batalla?-.

-¡Claro que no, el profesor Clay nos dijo que esos bakugan eran muy agresivos!-un rugido los asusto más-¡Ay! ¡Y esta vez no dijo mentiras!-dijo el testa azul, mientras aumentaba la velocidad de su huida.

Los cinco bakugan defensores entraron en acción, las batallas ya estaban decididas:

Hydranoid vs Jasper.

Nerenoid vs Screamer.

Spoiler vs Nigel y Sebastián.

Raviel vs Crawler.

Horridian vs Lobber.

-Es hora de divertirnos ¡Poder activado: Aullido de lobo!-.

Horridian lanzo un sonoro aullido al aire, confundido momentáneamente a Lobber, quien no comprendía lo que pasaba, fue cuando Horridian desapareció en medio de una niebla oscura y reapareció detrás de Lobber golpeándolo con sus poderosas garras.

-¡No eres rival para un bakugan real!-pero apenas dijo eso, Lobber se levanto como si nada.

-¡Poder activado: Garras de águila!-.

Las garras de Raviel brillaron y golpearon a Crawler con todas sus fuerzas, pero el bakugan mutante era muy resistente y atrapo a Raviel con sus poderosas garras.

-¡Resiste Raviel!-.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espada sagrada!-.

La espada de Spoiler comenzó a brillar de un resplandor verde y golpeo ferozmente a Nigel y Sebastián, el bakugan mutante por poco cae al suelo, pero se mantuvo firme.

-Esa cosa si que es asquerosa-dijo Aki.

-No te distraigas-dijo Spoiler.

-¡Poder activado: Ice Slash!-.

Nerenoid disparo sus agujas de hielo contra Screamer, quien lanzo un poderoso grito, con lo cual hizo que las agujas se detuvieran y cayeran en el suelo, luego lanzo su grito contra Nerenoid, quien se tapo sus oídos y Screamer pudo golpearla.

-¡Nerenoid!-.

-No te preocupes, estoy bien, pero esa tipa es una gritona, aun me zumban los oídos-.

-Creo que podemos estar en problemas-dijo Isis preocupado.

Hydranoid intento golpear a Jasper, quien haciendo levitar varios objetos, golpeo a Hydranoid repetidamente, pero el bakugan darkus no se iba a rendir.

-Ni creas que me vencerás, si pude con un imitador barato, también podré contigo cabezón-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego oscuro!-.

Las tres cabezas de Hydranoid lanzaron un poderoso ataque de fuego de color negro, mientras su poder se elevaba a 750G, el ataque hubiera dado en el blanco, si Jasper no hubiera invocado un fragmento de metal para protegerse.

-Esa cosa es muy astuta-.

-Parece que el tener un cerebro tan grande le esta dando buenos resultados-.

Alice se quedo pensando con lo último que Hydranoid dijo-_"¿Cerebro grande? Me pregunto si…"-._

Alice no pudo continuar pensando, porque Jasper volvió a lanzarse al ataque, esta vez lanzando contra Hydranoid pedazos de metal, el bakugan darkus logro desviarla con sus alas, pero la batalla apenas comenzaba.

Mientras tanto, Fabia continuaba su camino, siendo guiada por los dos testas azules, hasta que finalmente llegaron ante una puerta que tenía el símbolo haos.

-La general Omega la espera detrás de esta habitación-dijo uno de los testas azules, antes de que la puerta se abriera y con paso firme, Fabia entro a la habitación.

Cuando la princesa entro se quedo maravillada, ya que parecía estar parada en el cielo, algo imposible, pensó, pero a su alrededor había varias nubes y sus pies no tocaban el suelo, por lo que pensó que se trataba de una realidad virtual.

-Bienvenida, princesa Fabia-dijo Omega cortésmente.

-No tienes porque llamarme princesa, después de todo, tu reina destruyo mi hogar-.

-Aunque así sea, usted sigue siendo princesa y por lo tanto, tiene derecho a ser tratada como se merece una princesa-.

-No se si alegrarme por eso-.

-No tiene que decir nada, después de todo, usted ha venido a pelear, no a hablar-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Fabia-entonces comencemos la batalla-.

-Ya que usted es una invitada, dejare que lance primero-.

-Que amable ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de Neathia los derrotare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con honor Gaia Haos!-.

-¡El caballero real entra en acción!-.

-Espero que estén listos-dijo Fabia.

-Que el combate inicie y que la mejor peleadora haos gane-declaro Omega.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 35, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en la fortaleza haos ha comenzado, dos grandes peleadores, dos grandes bakugan, cuatro guerreros honorables ¿Quién saldrá victorioso y cual será el mejor bakugan caballero?_

**Infinita: **_al menos pudiste tener una buena noche de sueño y felicidades por tu pronta salida del hospital, me alegro que todo lo que pasaste ya haya quedado atrás, ya tienes una experiencia en la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_es verdad que fue triste, pero poco a poco Zero irá viendo a Xanadu como en verdad es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_entiendo, entonces te debo muchos besos y abrazos amiga mía, respecto a tu OC, Spectra es el alias de Keith Clay, el hermano de Mira e Helios es su bakugan, pero no te deprimas, puedes participar en el fic si lo deseas, si quieres yo puedo pensar bien en tu papel, solo dime que nombre te gustaría y sino se te ocurre algún nombre para tu bakugan, dime que atributo o elemento te gustaría que fuera y yo me encargo de lo demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, ya entraste en acción, aunque con un bakugan sumamente asqueroso jeje, en fin, dime ¿Qué te dijo tu hermana respecto al OC? Solo quiero saber si le gustaría participar o no. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Linda Kuso: **_muy bien, entonces a partir de ahora Linus es tu pareja, respecto a tu participación, creo que haré que salgas en la fortaleza darkus, aunque no será una linda aparición al principio, ya que estarás bajo el control de Benag. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_bueno, ahora sabes cual es la misión que Xanadu te encomendó, obtener a los bakugan de los niños terrícolas como trofeos para sus crueles planes y tienes razón, tú y Zero se volverán aliados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_bueno, de hecho si habrá enamoramientos entre villanos, pero no será tan malo como el que sucedió con Zero y Lena, además esos dos tarde o temprano se arreglaran. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, espero que la película te haya gustado, no soporto ir al cine a ver una película que por los comerciales se ve entretenida y al momento de verla es muy mala, detesto que hagan eso, divierte y muchos saludos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_por supuesto, solo tienes que darme los datos que pido en el primer capítulo de este fic y yo me encargo de los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entonces será gundaliana y tendrá esas características, el problema es que los gundalianos y neathianos están en Baranoia, así que será algo complicado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_de acuerdo, aunque vas a estar bajo el control de Benag, ya que él juega muy sucio, espero que no se inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo, AkiraKazami97, Linda Kuso, Alexa Kazami, Princess Diana y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes…..**_


	36. Una batalla medieval

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla de peleadoras haos y poderosos caballeros va a dar comienzo, Fabia vs Omega, Aranaut vs Gaia, una batalla titánica en las alturas, mientras el resto de peleadores lidia con bakugan mutantes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 36._

**Cap. 36 Una batalla medieval.**

-¡Poder activado: Golpe espejismo!-.

Los puños de Aranaut comenzaron a brillar de un color amarillo, dio un salto en el aire y lanzo varios golpes contra Gaia, quien se protegía con su escudo.

-¡Vamos Aranaut, se que puedes hacerlo mejor!-dijo Gaia.

-¡Tienes mucha razón!-Aranaut lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas lanzando a Gaia por el aire, el bakugan de Baranoia cayó al suelo, pero se levanto como si nada.

-Así esta mejor-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza real!-.

La lanza de Gaia comenzó a emitir un resplandor y se lanzo sobre Aranaut golpeándolo justo en su abdomen, el bakugan neathiano tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no caer, pero no recibió un daño serio.

-Realmente quieres pelear con todo ¿no es cierto?-pregunto Fabia.

-Un verdadero guerrero siempre debe dar todo de si desde el comienzo, de lo contrario no sería una batalla honorable-.

-Me parece muy extraño que alguien que sirve a una reina que busca la destrucción del universo hable de honor-.

-Como dije antes, puede que no este de acuerdo con la forma en que la reina haga las cosas, pero soy leal a ella, así como tu lo eres a tu hermana, la reina Serena-.

-La diferencia es que Neathia respeta la vida de todo el universo, algo que tu reina no hace-.

-No sigamos perdiendo el tiempo con una discusión sin sentido, ya que ninguna de las dos podrá convencer a la otra-.

-Entonces sigamos ¡Poder activado: Giro de luz!-.

Aranaut comenzó a girar a gran velocidad y dando un salto pateo a Gaia repetidamente, mientras Gaia se protegía con su escudo, al tiempo que Omega pensaba en su siguiente movimiento, debía reconocerlo, la princesa Fabia si que era una gran peleadora.

-Creo que esta será la batalla más divertida que jamás haya tenido ¡Poder activado: Armadura de titanio!-.

La armadura de Gaia comenzó a brillar, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2900G, lo que le permitía resistir los ataques de Aranaut sin ninguna dificultad, algo que dejo asombrado a Aranaut, quien no sabía que más hacer, pero no se iba a dar por vencido, nunca lo haría.

-Princesa, creo que necesitamos un nuevo ataque-.

-Tienes razón amigo ¡Poder activado: Espada de luz!-.

Gaia recibió una espada de color dorado y su poder se elevo a 3300G, para asombro y gusto de Omega y Gaia, quienes deseaban un combate como ese.

-Entonces que así sea, una batalla como verdaderos caballeros-Gaia miro a Omega, quien asintió.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de poder!-.

La lanza de Gaia comenzó a brillar de nuevo, al tiempo que su poder se elevaba a 3300G, luego ataco a Aranaut, quien se defendía con su espada, ese era un combate como el de los caballeros de la edad media, ambos se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, mientras Fabia y Omega observaban en silencio.

**Mientras…..**

El equipo de Fabia estaba enfrascado en su terrible lucha, aquellos bakugan mutantes eran extremadamente agresivos y poderosos.

-¡Hydranoid!-grito Alice cuando su amigo cayó al suelo debido a un golpe que Jasper le dio al lanzarle una barra de metal.

-Descuida Alice, estoy bien-.

-Me alegra oírlo, pero no podemos perder esta batalla, este monstruo es muy poderoso-Alice miraba a Jasper con terror.

-Alice, no tengas miedo ¿acaso ya lo olvidaste? Tú eras el poderoso peleador darkus Masquerade, tú eras la número 1 de todos los peleadores terrestres, eres de los mejores peleadores que existen, no tienes porque temerle a este monstruo-.

-Pero….-.

-Alice, no te preocupes, esta cosa, ni el resto de sus compañeros, no son bakugan reales, ya escuchaste a Omega, son creaciones del profesor Clay, como los bakugan mecánicos, solo existen para servir y causar daño-.

Alice miro a Jasper, aquel bakugan solo emitía sonidos que parecían rugidos, mientras levitaba en el aire, esperando el siguiente ataque de Hydranoid, quien estaba dispuesto a continuar con la batalla, la pregunta era si Alice también lo estaba, fue cuando la peleadora darkus tomo su decisión.

-Tienes razón, esta cosa no dudara en destruirnos y yo no debo hacerlo, si esta criatura quiere pelear hasta el final, entonces eso haremos, yo fui el peleador Masquerade y aunque aun me arrepiento de todo lo que hice, debo comenzar a pelear tal como él y destruir a este bakugan maligno-.

-Hagámoslo, Alice-.

Alice asintió-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga hidra!-.

Las tres cabezas de Hydranoid lanzaron un poderoso rugido, mientras su abdomen comenzaba a girar y lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de energía oscura contra Jasper, mientras su poder se elevaba a 900G, Jasper invoco un escudo con objetos a su alrededor y trato de resistir esos poderosos ataques, al principio lo logro, pero Alice le tenía una gran sorpresa…

-¡Carta portal abierta: Mundo oscuro!-.

Una nube de oscuridad cubrió a Jasper, esa nube comenzó a destruir todos los objetos que había reunido poco a poco, Jasper giraba para todos lados invocando más y más, pero estos tenían el mismo final.

-Ya falta poco-dijo Alice al ver que solo quedaba un objeto protegiéndolo del ataque de Hydranoid.

Finalmente, el último objeto sucumbió y Jasper recibió el ataque de Hydranoid justo en su cerebro, el bakugan mutante lanzo un alarido de dolor y finalmente, la energía oscura lo consumió.

-Hasta nunca…..-inicio Alice.

-Bestia maligna-termino Hydranoid, mientras volvía a su forma de esfera-lo logramos Alice-.

-No me siento orgullosa por haberlo destruido, pero esa cosa no era un bakugan, no uno real al menos-.

-Es cierto-.

Desde lejos, Isis miro la batalla de Alice, esa chica lo impresiono, derroto a ese bakugan mutante pese a sus gestos de miedo e indecisión.

-Que chica tan increíble-.

Nerenoid cayó al suelo, llamando la atención de Isis-Lamento interrumpirte en tus pensamientos interesantes, pero me serviría un poco de ayuda-.

-Lo siento-se disculpo Isis, mientras Nerenoid se levantaba de nuevo y encaraba a Screamer, quien respiraba agitadamente-bien ¡Cambio de atributo, atributo darkus!-.

-¡Es hora de vestirse de un color oscuro!-dijo Nerenoid mientras su cuerpo cambiaba de azul a oscuro-ya que te gusta lanzarme gritos, ahora te callare para siempre-.

-¡Poder activado: Lamento Banshee!-.

Nerenoid cambio su hermosa figura de sirena, por una aterradora, se había convertido en una banshee y ahora competía con Screamer en la bakugan más fea de todas, Screamer no se inmuto, solo lanzo un poderoso grito, el cual fue repelido por Nerenoid, quien también lanzo un grito, aturdiéndose mutuamente y devolviendo a Nerenoid a su forma real, aunque aun estaba en atributo darkus.

-Nunca me gusto ese ataque-dijo Isis algo asustado.

-Tú fuiste quien los escogió-dijo Nerenoid, mientras pateaba a Screamer, quien seguía aturdida-es nuestra oportunidad de acabarla-.

-Muy bien ¡Poder activado: Ola de oscuridad!-.

El poder de Nerenoid se incremento a 1600G, mientras creaba una poderosa ola de color oscuro, la cual atrapo a Screamer y se convirtió en un remolino, donde Nerenoid la golpeo a una velocidad impresionante, el bakugan mutante solo podía gritar, mientras sentía como su cuerpo era destruido por los golpes y la fuerza del agua.

Nerenoid aterrizo en el suelo y Screamer cayó pesadamente, mientras su cuerpo se desintegraba, Nerenoid había ganado y fue una gran victoria para los buenos.

-Ese ataque si me gusto-dijo Nerenoid volviendo a su forma de esfera y a su atributo original.

-Bien hecho, amiga-.

-Lo logramos, pero la próxima vez concéntrate en la batalla antes que en un bello rostro-.

-No se que quieras decirme con eso-dijo Isis sonrojado.

-Si, claro-dijo Nerenoid con sarcasmo.

Spoiler lanzo una patada contra Nigel y Sebastian, los cuales solo gruñían con ferocidad, ese bakugan era realmente extraño y más por el hecho de que no parecía tener mucho interés en la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado sigiloso!-.

Spoiler genero dos tornados en sus manos y los lanzo contra el bakugan mutante, quien se vio atrapado en un poderoso remolino y cayó al suelo pesadamente, pero se levanto y lanzo una barra de metal contra Spoiler, quien lo esquivo.

-¡Estos tipos son duros!-.

-Pero no lo suficiente, el grandote solo es un títere, hay que destruir a su maestro-dijo Aki muy segura.

-Entonces hagámoslo, después de todo, esta cosa ya me asqueo lo suficiente-dijo Spoiler.

-Bien ¡Poder activado: Espada de viento!-.

La espada de Spoiler se vio rodeada por un remolino verde, el cual incremento su poder a 1600G, el bakugan mutante solo podía observar como Spoiler invocaba su poder para derrotarlo.

-¡Este es tu fin bestia del mal!-dijo lanzando un golpe con su espada y cortando al bakugan a la mitad, lo que marco su final, para alegría de Aki.

-Eso te pasa por casi hacer que vomite-dijo, mientras recuperaba a Spoiler.

Alice e Isis se acercaron a Aki, mientras Anubias y Lync continuaban en su batalla respectivamente, solo que tenían algunos problemas, ya que esos dos últimos bakugan mutantes si que eran poderosos.

-¿Qué hacemos? ¿Los ayudamos?-pregunto Alice.

-No, ellos pueden arreglárselas, sugiero ir a ayudar a la princesa Fabia, ella es quien tiene la batalla más difícil-dijo Isis.

-No, no podemos hacer eso-dijo Aki-Fabia dijo que solo iban a pelear ella y Omega, si nosotros vamos romperíamos el trato-.

-¿Y tu le crees? Es uno de los generales de Xanadu, ellos no son confiables-.

-Entonces hagamos esto, dime una sola vez en que esa general fallo a su palabra e iremos a ayudar a Fabia-.

-Eso es fácil, esta esa vez en que….no, ese fue Shifter, bueno, hubo una ocasión en que…..no, esa fue Miaxx, pero esta esa vez….no, ese fue Clay-Isis trataba de recordar alguna ocasión en que Omega hubiera fallado en su palabra, pero por más que pensaba-un día….no, ese era Benag, tal vez fue cuando….no, ese fui yo, no, nunca ha fallado en su palabra-.

-Entonces no nos queda otra más que esperar a que Fabia la derrote-dijo Alice.

-De hecho, podríamos ir a la sala de control y destruirla, lo que provocaría la destrucción de todo este lugar-dijo Spoiler.

-Apoyo esa idea-dijo Nerenoid.

-Yo también-dijo Hydranoid.

-Pero….-Alice miro a Lync y a Anubias, quienes seguían en su lucha, el peleador ventus solo le dedico una mirada de aprobación, señal de que debían continuar-entonces adelante-.

Los tres peleadores siguieron la marcha rumbo a la sala de control, con la esperanza de destruir ese lugar, algo que entristeció a Lync.

-¿Qué te pasa?-pregunto Raviel.

-Nada, solo quería que Alice viera lo buen peleador que soy-.

-Antes de demostrarle algo a una chica, primero demuéstrate a ti mismo lo que puedes hacer, luego será fácil que los demás lo noten-.

-Cielos, gracias Raviel-.

-De nada, ahora si no es mucha molestia ¡Quítame a esta cosa de encima!-grito Raviel, ya que Crawler estaba sobre él tratando de estrangularlo con su pinza.

-Lo siento ¡Poder activado: Giro feroz!-.

Raviel extendió sus alas y emprendió el vuelo en medio de un giro, el cual le permitió soltarse del agarre de Crawler, quien cayó al suelo, pero se levanto con facilidad, mientras que Horridian lanzaba a Lobber al aire y luego lo atacaba con un rayo oscuro.

-Ese sapo no se rinde-dijo Horridian cuando Lobber se levanto de nuevo.

-Tal vez, pero nosotros tampoco, además de que tenemos la ventaja de ser gundalianos-.

-Espero que tengas razón amigo-.

Anubias solo sonreía, estaba muy emocionado por la batalla, aunque su oponente fuera un ser sin voluntad y cuya única razón de vivir es la de exterminar a los enemigos de Xanadu y hablando de ella….

**Baranoia…**

El profesor Clay entro en el salón del trono buscando a la reina, pero solo estaban las dos princesas, quienes practicaban con sus armas, Arturina le disparaba a blancos en movimiento, mientras Tenaya lo hacía con los ojos cerrados.

-Disculpen princesas-interrumpió Clay, por lo que Arturina le apunto con una de sus flechas, el profesor vestal palideció al ver eso-yo…..lamento haber interrumpido su entrenamiento, solo quería…..-Arturina disparo su flecha-¡No!-.

La flecha paso muy de cerca del rostro de Clay y le dio a un blanco que estaba a espaldas del profesor, quien cayó al suelo por la impresión.

-Lamento haberlo asustado profesor-dijo Arturina con voz burlona.

-Pues yo no-dijo Tenaya-yo lamento que no le hayas dado, después de todo, nadie debe molestarnos cuando estamos entrenando-.

-Lo lamento alteza-dijo Clay levantándose-pero necesito hablar con la reina ¿Dónde esta?-.

-En su estudio privado-dijo Tenaya dando por terminada la conversación y ambas hermanas volvieron a su entrenamiento, mientras Clay se dirigía al estudio de la reina.

El estudio de Xanadu se trataba de una biblioteca con libros que contenían información de todo el universo, incluyendo los planetas y sus habitantes, Xanadu estaba sentada frente a su escritorio leyendo un libro sobre la historia de Baranoia, cuando tocaron a la puerta.

-Adelante-dijo fríamente y Clay entro.

-Alteza, perdone mi intromisión, pero vengo a informarle que ya hemos recibido los primeros bakugan que la comandante Alex ha obtenido para usted y ya estoy comenzando mis experimentos con ellos-.

-Eso significa que el experimento de los híbridos funciona perfectamente, si Alex esta haciendo el trabajo sin complicaciones-dijo Xanadu sin apartar la vista del libro-retírese profesor, estoy muy ocupada como para perder el tiempo-.

-Como diga alteza-Clay abandono el estudio, dejando a Xanadu solo con Serpentera, quien no entendía que era lo que buscaba exactamente su reina.

-Disculpe alteza, pero ¿Qué esta buscando exactamente?-.

-Información sobre la Matrix del liderazgo-.

-Pensé que ya conocía todos sus secretos-.

-También yo, pero el hecho de que los bakugan que tienen fragmentos de su poder lo incrementen cada vez que sus compañeros aprendan algo, me da a entender que tal vez el poder de la Matrix sea mucho mayor de lo que pensaba-.

-Es posible, la Matrix existe desde el principio del tiempo mismo, debe tener un poder increíble-.

-Si, mi madre me conto algo sobre eso cuando yo era niña-.

-FLASHBACK-

Una pequeña Xanadu escuchaba un cuento de su madre Alfa, la historia sobre el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo.

-La Matrix del liderazgo tiene el poder para sanar mundos, pero, a pesar de su gran potencial para el bien, también puede ser muy peligroso, como reina, es mi deber asegurarme de que este poder nunca sea usado para fines egoístas y crueles, ese deber será tuyo cuando llegue el momento, hija mía-pero Xanadu no escuchaba, solo miraba la daga con un gran interés, mientras sus ojos brillaban misteriosamente.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Fue en ese momento que me propuse la meta de conseguir el poder de la Matrix a como diera lugar, mi madre era una tonta, desperdiciaba ese poder ayudando a otros mundos y al mismo tiempo escondiéndolos, yo no iba a desperdiciar mi vida ni ese poder cuidando a insectos tan inferiores y cuando por fin sea mío, le demostrare a todo el universo lo que el poder supremo puede hacer, nada podrá detenerme-.

-Y yo estaré a su lado en todo momento, mi reina-dijo Serpentera.

-Nuestro triunfo es solo cuestión de tiempo, mi querido Serpentera-.

**Fortaleza haos…**

Aranaut y Gaia continuaban chocando sus armas, lo que liberaba una gran cantidad de destellos de luz, ambas peleadoras se daban con todo lo que tenían, las dos querían darlo todo en esa batalla, tanto Fabia como Omega sonreían de manera emocionante, al igual que Aranaut y Gaia.

-¡Poder activado: Espada espejismo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza real!-.

Los dos bakugan caballeros se dieron con todo su poder, algo que estremecía toda la fortaleza, lo que provocaba que los testas azules hicieran esfuerzos para mantener el lugar estable.

-¡Vamos a morir!-gritaba uno-¡Voy a vomitar, voy a vomitar y luego voy a morir! ¡Mami haz que se detenga!-la fortaleza comenzó a estabilizarse, para gusto de todos los soldados, especialmente-ya paso…me altere un poco-dijo algo avergonzado.

-¿Un poco?-pregunto otro suspicaz.

Aranaut dio un salto hacia atrás, al igual que Gaia, pero en su retroceso, Aranaut se tropezó con un fragmento de metal y su espada se soltó de su mano.

-¡Aranaut!-grito Fabia al ver a su compañero en el suelo, más aun cuando Gaia le apunto con su lanza.

-Sin tu espada estás indefenso-dijo Gaia y Aranaut apretó los dientes, mientras Fabia se quedaba totalmente helada.

-Ahora recógela-dijo Omega asombrando a Fabia y a Aranaut, más cuando Gaia también hablo.

-No peleare con un oponente desarmado-.

Aranaut se levanto y recogió su espada, aunque tenía una gran duda en su cabeza-¿Por qué me dejaste levantarme? Tú ganaste-.

-Tropezaste, vencerlos así no habría sido honorable-.

-Ni Gaia ni yo nos hubiéramos sentido satisfechos ni orgullosos por haberlos vencido así-dijo Omega.

-Preferimos vencer a nuestros oponentes de forma tradicional ¡Con violencia!-.

Aranaut y Gaia comenzaron a chocar sus armas, haciendo varios ruidos metálicos, al mismo tiempo que hablaban.

-Debo decirte que este lado tuyo me agrada-dijo Aranaut.

-Y tú haz probado ser un digno oponente, haré que tu ceremonia sea triunfal y digna de todo un guerrero-.

-Lamento mucho no poder asistir-.

Aranaut y Gaia se separaron, observándose retadoramente, al igual que Fabia y Omega, aunque también sonreían emocionados.

-No puedo creerlo, esta batalla es muy divertida, no parece que este peleando con una enemiga-dijo Fabia.

-Lo mismo digo de usted princesa, realmente es una adversaria formidable-dijo Omega-pero le advierto que aun no hemos dado el 100% de todo nuestro potencial-Gaia asintió a las palabras de su compañero.

-Nosotros tampoco-dijo Fabia y Aranaut asintió.

-Entonces dejémonos de juego y comencemos a pelear en serio-.

-Hagámoslo-Fabia tecleo algunos datos.

-Thunder armor litas-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Aranaut recibió su armadura y su poder se incremento a 3700G, mientras Gaia sonreía emocionado, al igual que Omega.

-Así se hace-Omega invoco un armamento llamado Light Sword-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Gaia recibió su armamento, el cual consistía en una espada hecha de rayos de luz dorada y blanca, su poder se incremento a 3700G.

-Que el verdadero combate comience-declaro Fabia emocionada.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 36, espero les haya gustado, la batalla entre caballeros ha aumentado su nivel dos grandes adversarios están a punto de chocar en el cielo, el verdadero duelo apenas va a comenzar._

_Un aviso antes de pasar a los comentarios, a partir del capítulo 37 ya no se aceptaran más OC, esta vez es definitivo, a menos que logren hacer que cambie de opinión, soy flexible, hasta cierto punto, en fin, si alguien quiere anotarse al fic, esta es su última oportunidad._

**Linda Kuso: **_bueno, creo que no todos los hombres que quedaban eran tan malos, solo Shadow, con su carácter psicópata y descuida, no serás la única que este bajo el control de Benag. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_si, que curioso que ambos hayan querido estar con un gundaliano, bueno, tres si contamos a Zero, pero en fin, pronto terminara tu papel de mala, cuando llegue el momento de enfrentarse a Benag se aclararan muchas cosas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Princess Diana: **_ella no tiene la culpa, ya que como otros peleadores que van a aparecer muy pronto estarán bajo el control del general Benag, quien los usara para proteger su fortaleza, aunque ya no te puedo adelantar más, tendrás que esperar para verlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_oh, así que tú amiga se llama Sofía, lindo nombre, pero muy pronto se volverá buena, ya que ella no tiene la culpa, esta en la misma posición que Zero y otros peleadores, siendo manipulado por la reina y sus siervos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, pero primero aparecerás bajo el control de Benag, ya que tengo pensado algo muy impactante para la batalla final con uno de los generales de Xanadu, espero que no te sea inconveniente, descuida, te volverás bueno, al igual que los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien, dile a tu hermana que lo de por hecho, solo una pregunta ¿quieres que tu hermana participe precisamente como tu hermana o ella tiene alguna idea sobre su aparición? Sino yo puedo ver como la acomodo, así como lo estoy haciendo con los demás que quisieron ingresar al fic y otra pregunta ¿Rafe es hermano de Linus? Porque se parecen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_los neathianos y gundalianos tuvieron mucha suerte, ya que Xanadu vio en ambos mundos poderosos soldados, en cuanto a los vestal, los únicos que conocían el poder de los bakugan eran los vexos y los miembros de la resistencia, por eso Xanadu los destruyo sin piedad y ¿Cómo quieres que se llama tu dama? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entiendo, pero aun no se como anexarlo en el fic, estoy algo atorado con los otros lectores que también quieren participar, además de que ya tengo una idea al respecto de cómo incluirlos y eso incluye a Alex, quien pronto se volverá buena. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, harás tu gran entrada en la fortaleza darkus, aunque no de la mejor manera, ya que serás manipulada junto con otros peleadores por Benag, pero serás rescatada muy pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_descuida, te volverás bueno y ayudaras en la lucha contra Xanadu, y no tienes que agradecer, a mí me gusta escribir y me alegra que les guste lo que hago. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_aun no es tarde, de hecho, todos aquellos que deseen incluir algo más a su personaje y bakugan pueden hacerlo, por cierto, leyendo tu fic, Ivan Ooze, ese si es un villano, bien hecho, un verdadero ser del mal, junto con Lord Zedd, la princesa Astronema, Ransik, el Amo Org, Mesogog y Venjix, son mis villanos favoritos de power rangers, el de samurái aun no ha demostrado la gran cosa, pero se ve muy despiadado, el maestro Xandred. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Linda Kuso, Alexa Kazami, Princess Diana, Alice, AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Toaneo07, Terminex y Moon-9215.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…..**_


	37. El pilar de un guerrero

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el final de la batalla en la fortaleza haos, es hora de descubrir quien es la mejor peladora haos y quien es el mejor bakugan caballero de todos, uno a uno, honor vs honor._

_Y ahora el capítulo 37._

**Cap. 37 El pilar de un guerrero.**

Lync continuaba en su batalla, Raviel volaba alrededor de Crawler, quien intentaba golpearlo repetidamente con sus terribles garras, pero el bakugan ventus se hacía a un lado justo a tiempo, aunque hubo veces en que por poco lo atrapa.

-¡Poder activado: Huracán verde!-.

Raviel lanzo un poderoso huracán contra Crawler, quien lo recibió directamente, el ataque le hizo chocar con todas las paredes que habían alrededor.

-Ese ataque no lo detendrá por mucho, tenemos que pensar en otra forma de atacarlo-dijo Raviel.

-No me presiones-.

-Se supone que eres un peleador ventus-.

-Ya lo se, solo déjame pensar-Lync analizaba a la criatura y finalmente decidió atacarlo de otro modo-Raviel, sujétalo y levántalo, cuando estés lo suficientemente alto lo sueltas y mientras trata de levantarse lo atacaremos-.

-¿En serio ese es tu plan?-.

-No te burles-.

-Esta bien, lo haré-Raviel se lanzo sobre Crawler, quien le lanzo un golpe con su garra, pero el bakugan ventus lo esquivo y lo atrapo por los hombros, usando todas sus fuerzas comenzó a levantarlo, aunque ese bakugan era muy pesado y sus garras no eran de mucha ayuda.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Lync.

-¡Ya era hora!-grito Raviel aliviado y soltó a Crawler, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, quedándose atorado en el suelo de metal.

-Es ahora o nunca ¡Poder activado: Giro espada!-.

Raviel comenzó a girar a gran velocidad convirtiéndose en una espada de aire, mientras su poder se elevaba a 1700G, se lanzo en picada contra Crawler golpeándolo en su abdomen, la bestia lanzo un grito de dolor y finalmente quedo destruido.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Lync, mientras recuperaba a Raviel-ahora, vamos con Alice-.

-¿No esperamos a Anubias y Horridian?-.

-No dejare a Alice con ese chico con nombre de mujer-.

-De hecho, creo que es el nombre de una diosa egipcia-.

-Oh, cállate-.

Lync comenzó a correr hacia el interior de la fortaleza, mientras Anubias continuaba en su duelo con Lobber, quien lanzo una de sus extremidades contra Horridian, quien la partió en dos con un zarpazo, mientras Lobber se regeneraba.

-Necesitas algo mejor que eso sapo-se burlo Horridian.

-Esto ya ha durado mucho, es hora de terminar con esto ¡Poder activado: Luna llena!-.

Una luna apareció de la nada, aumentando el poder de Horridian a 1900G, mientras sus uñas crecían hasta convertirse en poderosas garras, Horridian se lanzo sobre Lobber y lo golpeo repetidamente, hasta despedazarlo por completo, pero el bakugan mutante estaba preparado para esa situación y ya estaba comenzando a regenerarse.

-No tan rápido amigo ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de oscuridad!-.

Las tres cabezas de Horridian lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de energía oscura, destruyendo a Lobber por completo.

-Hasta nunca sapo asqueroso-dijo Anubias con una sonrisa de triunfo y recupero a Horridian.

-¿No alcanzamos a los otros?-pregunto Horridian.

-No, lo único que falta es convertir este lugar en polvo, el resto del equipo puede encargarse de eso-.

-Espero que tengas razón, esta guerra con estos robots ha costado mucho-.

-Lo se-Anubias cambio su expresión a una muy seria-esa maldita robot va a pagar muy caro por todo lo que ha hecho-.

**Mientras….**

Alice y los demás caminaban por los pasillos de la fortaleza haos, ese lugar era enorme y les tomaría algo de tiempo encontrar la sala de control.

-¿Por qué no invocamos a nuestros bakugan y destruimos todo este lugar?-pregunto Isis.

-No podemos hacer eso, Fabia y Aranaut aun deben estar en su batalla, así que lo mejor es encontrar la sala de control antes de que sea tarde-dijo Alice.

-Miren-Aki descubrió a dos testas azules que al parecer, se dirigían hacia la sala de control-creo que encontramos a nuestros guías-.

-Sigámoslos con mucho cuidado-dijo Alice y sus amigos asintieron.

Lo que no sabían era que la batalla entre Fabia y Omega estaba lejos de terminar, y por lo que parecía, no iba a terminar en un buen rato.

**Arena de batalla…**

-¡Vamos Aranaut! ¡Poder activado: Golpe destello!-.

Aranaut lanzo un golpe con su puño, el cual brillaba como una estrella, Gaia se protegió con su escudo, al tener el mismo nivel de poder, los dos tenían que dar lo máximo de si para derribar al otro.

-¡Buen intento princesa! ¡Poder de armamento activado: Espada de fuerza de luz!-.

Gaia blandió su espada y lanzo un golpe contra Aranaut, quien lo detuvo con su otro brazo, esta batalla era extraordinaria y el hecho de que eran dos peleadores caballeros los que peleaban, parecía una batalla de los tiempos del rey Arturo.

-Esto no puede seguir ¡Carta portal abierta: Castillo de cristal!-.

Del suelo se levanto un castillo hecho de cristales celestes, los cuales tenían un brillo muy hermoso, Omega y Gaia se quedaron algo confundido.

-El castillo de cristal es un poder que te impide activar cartas poder, además de devolver a Gaia a su nivel original-dijo Fabia.

-Entiendo, eso sería un buen intento, si su oponente fuera alguien como Dai Gui-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Muéstrale Gaia-.

Gaia blandió su espada y golpeo el suelo con ella, destruyendo la carta portal y por lo tanto, al castillo de cristal, ante el asombro de Aranaut y Fabia.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

-La espada de Gaia es más que un poderoso armamento, le da la habilidad de destruir las cartas portal que actives durante la batalla, en pocas palabras creo que esta será solo una batalla con cartas poder-.

-Entonces que así sea ¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-.

La armadura de Aranaut comenzó a brillar y disparo un poderoso rayo de color blanco contra Gaia, quien se preparaba para contraatacar.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Espada de la justicia!-.

Gaia lanzo un golpe con su espada, mientras esta se alargaba como si fuera un rayo, ambos ataques chocaron y sacudieron toda la fortaleza, los testas azules tuvieron que hacer un esfuerzo mucho mayor para estabilizarla.

Los peleadores también tuvieron que sostenerse de las paredes para no ser derribados, incluso el piloto tuvo que dar de su parte para que el avión no resultara dañado, Anubias tuvo que invocar nuevamente a Horridian para proteger su único medio de escape.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto el piloto.

-Eso es solo el sonido de la batalla-dijo Anubias asombrado.

**Baranoia….**

La comandante Alex ya había regresado, llevando consigo una gran cantidad de bakugan para su reina, el profesor Clay ahora estaba experimentando con ellos.

-Estos bakugan no son más que basura, pero de algo nos pueden servir-dijo sonriendo con maldad, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y Xanadu apareció, Alex se inclino ante la reina, mientras se acercaba al profesor.

-¿Qué le parece alteza? Alex trajo una gran cantidad de bakugan para su ejército-dijo Clay contento.

Xanadu no respondió, solo analizo a los bakugan con su rastreador, quedando muy decepcionada con el nivel que tenían-Solo tienen un máximo de 500G, son basura-.

-No nos sirven ni como peones-dijo Serpentera molesto, lo que extraño a Clay.

-¿Peones?-.

-En el ajedrez, los peones avanzan primero y estos peones serán fácilmente aplastados por los peones de los reyes peleadores-.

-¿Los reyes peleadores? Me temo que no comprendo, excelencia-dijo Clay con respeto y Xanadu sonrió.

-Es simple, todas las guerras que ha habido son como un juego de ajedrez, para ganar la guerra hay que derrocar al líder enemigo, en este caso, somos Dan Kuso y yo, los peones son todos aquellos aliados que han obtenido, mientras que los 7 que poseen la Matrix son las piezas fundamentales, alfil, caballo, torre, rey y reina-.

-Kuso es un rey sin reina-dijo Clay sonriendo divertido.

-No lo creas, su reina es nada menos que tu querida hija-.

-¿Mira?-.

-Efectivamente, veras, desde que supe de la existencia de los bakugan me dedique a investigar todo sobre ellos, mis investigaciones me llevaron a la Tierra, donde se llevo a cabo la gran batalla entre Drago y Naga, cuando vi el gran potencial que tenían Dan Kuso y Drago me di cuenta que ellos eran la única amenaza para mis planes, por eso lo mantuve vigilado en todo momento, incluso durante la batalla con Zenoheld y Barodius, me quede muy sorprendida cuando vi el gran peleador que era, pero es un peleador incompleto o un rey sin reina como tu dices, pero, si decide aceptar a su reina podría ser riesgoso para mí, ya que el amor es la puerta a la única cosa más poderosa que yo; esperanza-.

-Si usted había vigilado a Kuso todo ese tiempo ¿Por qué no lo destruyo cuando era más débil?-pregunto Clay.

-Porque de haberlo hecho, quizás nunca hubiera encontrado la Matrix-Xanadu abandono el laboratorio, ante la mirada confundida de Clay.

En los pasillos, Xanadu y Serpentera tenía el mismo pensamiento, si Dan Kuso y sus amigos no hubieran pasado por todo eso, todas esas batallas, todos esos enemigos y sobretodo, todas esas evoluciones, quizás Primus nunca le hubiera revelado donde estaba oculta la Matrix.

-Los caminos del destino son misteriosos-dijo Serpentera.

-Si, pero el destino siempre apoya a los poderosos-dijo Xanadu con maldad.

-Tiene toda la razón, alteza, pero sugiero encontrar un modo de deshacernos de Kuso y Drago antes de que se hagan más poderosos-dijo Serpentera.

-Te llevo mucha delantera amigo, después de todo, hay solo una forma de eliminar al rey enemigo-.

-¿Cuál es?-.

-Eliminando a su reina-Xanadu hizo aparecer una imagen de Mira-primero atacamos el corazón-.

**Fortaleza haos…**

La batalla entre caballeros continuaba, con ambas peleadoras con el 100% de su fuerza vital, se veía en cada guerrero la emoción de la batalla, Omega se sentía muy feliz, era la primera vez que tenía que darlo todo en una pelea.

-No cabe duda princesa, realmente es una gran peleadora-.

-Lo mismo digo de ti ¡Poder activado: Trueno celestial!-.

Aranaut sintió una poderosa descarga eléctrica recorrer su cuerpo y sus dos puños se iluminaron con el resplandor de un trueno, de esa forma se lanzo contra Gaia, quien ya lo estaba esperando.

-¡Poder activado: Star Sword!-.

La espada comenzó a brillar y Gaia contraataco, ambos caballeros se daban con todo, era una batalla colosal y honorable, mientras Fabia y Omega observaban asombradas.

-Los dos tienen el mismo nivel….-dijo Fabia.

-Pero ninguno se dará por vencido en esta batalla-dijo Omega.

Mientras tanto, Alice, Isis y Aki encontraron la sala de control, los testas azules trabajaban con rapidez para estabilizar la fortaleza, sabían que si fallaban, la reina los castigaría severamente.

-Son demasiados-dijo Isis.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Aki.

Alice estaba pensando, observaba la situación, eran demasiados soldados para ellos tres y no sabían cuanto tiempo más iba a durar la batalla entre Fabia y Omega, así que tomo la decisión de la vía fácil.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

Los testas azules se asustaron al ver al dragón de tres cabezas aparecer de repente y sin darles la oportunidad de reaccionar.

-¿Quién quiere pelear?-pregunto Hydranoid desafiante.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra dragón!-.

Hydranoid lanzo un ataque de sombra, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón y destruyo todos los controles, sacudiendo la fortaleza violentamente.

-¡El bakugan destruyo los controles, la fortaleza va a colapsar! ¡Todos los soldados evacuen!-ordeno el testa azul líder.

Los testas azules corrieron a las naves de escape, mientras Alice subía a la garra de Hydranoid, ante la confusión de sus dos amigos.

-Ya oyeron a esos robots, este lugar va a colapsar, tenemos que irnos de aquí cuanto antes-.

-Tienes razón ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Spoiler Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nerenoid Aquos!-.

Spoiler y Nerenoid sujetaron a sus compañeros, subiéndolos a sus hombros, mientras en los pasillos, Lync hacía esfuerzos por mantenerse en pie.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Parece que nuestros amigos lo lograron, ya no tenemos nada que hacer aquí, tenemos que salir antes de que la fortaleza se estrelle-.

-No llegaremos a tiempo al avión-.

-Quien necesita avión cuando puedes volar con estilo-.

Lync asintió-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raviel Ventus!-.

Raviel apareció y Lync subió a su espalda, el bakugan ventus destruyo una pared y así salieron de la fortaleza, mientras que Horridian tuvo que sacar a Anubias y al avión, ya que el piloto no iba a poder despegar a tiempo, todos estaban a salvo, excepto….

Fabia y Omega detuvieron su batalla, ellas habían sentido un estremecimiento, al principio no sabían que era, pero después lo comprendieron todo.

-Parece que tus amigos lo lograron, princesa-dijo Omega.

-Así parece, entonces ¿quieres continuar la batalla?-.

Omega miro a Fabia-Sugiero una tregua, ya que lo principal es salir de aquí antes de que ambas quedemos aplastadas-.

-Opino igual-dijo Fabia sonriendo-realmente eres una peleadora de honor-.

-Tú también, princesa-.

Fabia subió al hombro de Aranaut y Omega al de Gaia, los dos bakugan caballero destruyeron el techo de la fortaleza y salieron, justo a tiempo para ver como la fortaleza se impactaba en el suelo explotando en miles de pedazos, cuando todo se calmo, ambos bakugan descendieron.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora Gaia?-pregunto Aranaut.

-Yo haré lo que Omega me ordene-respondió Gaia con honestidad, mientras bajaba a su compañera.

Una vez en tierra, Omega regreso a Gaia a su forma de esfera, para asombro y confusión de Fabia y Aranaut.

-¿Qué haces?-.

-Esta pelea terminó, tu misión era destruir la fortaleza haos, ya lo hiciste, debes estar orgullosa-.

-¿No quieres terminar nuestro duelo?-.

-Si ese hubiera sido tu objetivo desde el principio si, pero tu objetivo era destruir la fortaleza, no derrotarme, me siento muy feliz por haber peleado contra ti princesa y espero que la próxima vez tengamos una batalla mucho más emocionante-.

Fabia iba a responder, pero antes de hacerlo, Omega se vio rodeada por Horridian, Raviel, Spoiler, Nerenoid y Hydranoid.

-¿Vas a algún lado?-pregunto Isis.

Al ver lo que pasaba, Fabia intervino rápidamente-¡No la lastimen!-grito, ante el asombro de todos, pero principalmente de Isis y Lync-la misión se cumplió, Omega ha reconocido su derrota, ya no desea pelear, no sería honorable atacarla de esta forma-.

-Pero…..-.

-Sin peros Lync, dejen que se marche-.

Anubias sonrió con las palabras de Fabia y regreso a Horridian a su forma de esfera, los otros, incluyendo a Fabia, lo siguieron de inmediato, Omega miro a la princesa.

-Eres una peleadora muy noble, princesa, realmente espero poder volver a pelear contigo-.

-Ojala no tuviera que ser como enemigas-.

-Cada una tiene su bando-dijo Omega y se teletransporto.

Antes de que alguien pudiera decir algo, un fuerte sonido llamo su atención, al voltear vieron cuatro aviones acercarse a su posición.

-Parece que el resto de los peleadores cumplió su misión-dijo Lync.

-Me alegra ver que todos están bien-dijo Alice aliviada.

Fabia, por su parte, miraba al cielo, no quería admitirlo, pero Omega le agradaba y mucho, era por mucho, el adversario más honorable que había enfrentado y realmente deseaba volver a pelear con ella, pero su propia muestra de honor tuvo recompensa, ya que el poder de Aranaut se incremento a 2600G.

**Baranoia…**

Omega apareció y fue recibida por su hermano y discípulo, quien se inclino respetuosamente.

-Lamento mucho que haya perdido maestra-.

-Puede que haya perdido la fortaleza, pero gane otra cosa, conocimiento, ahora se un poco más sobre los peleadores, realmente son adversarios dignos y honorables-suspiro-¿Qué me dices tú, Zero?-.

-¿Yo?-.

-Si ¿aprendiste algo de tu batalla?-.

-Bueno…-Zero pensó en Lena-no estoy seguro-.

Omega sonrió-Dese que algún día encuentres la respuesta y entonces podrás decidir el camino que deseas seguir-Omega se retiro y Crunch la siguió.

Zero se quedo un momento en la sala, pensando en Lena y en sus palabras, pero sacudiendo su cabeza saco esos pensamientos de su cabeza, pero la imagen de Lena aun estaba en su mente.

-Perdóname Lena, pero lo nuestro no podía ser-.

**Tierra…**

Una vez que los peleadores se reunieron, Shun y Fabia se abrazaron, aunque se separaron rápidamente, debido a que Fabia se sintió un poco extraña, ya que pensaba en su antiguo prometido, por su parte, Marucho puso al tanto a todos los equipos.

-Entonces ya solo queda la fortaleza darkus-dijo Isis.

-Si, el peor lugar de todos-dijo Mira, mientras recordaba todas las cosas horribles que Benag hizo en su mundo.

-Dan y los otros pueden necesitar ayuda, tenemos que ir pronto hacia la guarida de Benag-dijo Ace.

-No se preocupen, Dan el galán podrá vencer a ese robot psicópata-intervino Jake.

-No conoces a Benag, él no es como los otros generales-dijo Baron.

-Entonces no hay que perder tiempo, Dan, Keith y los otros nos necesitan más que nunca-dijo Mira preocupada.

Los peleadores asintieron y subieron a sus aviones, esperando poder llegar a tiempo para ayudar a sus amigos en la batalla final con el comando sigma, solo que como Mira, Ace y Baron temen, enfrentarse a Benag no iba a ser como sus anteriores duelos.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 37, espero les haya gustado, la última fortaleza ha caído, pero ahora es el momento de enfrentarse al temible general Benag, a quien los vestal tanto temen, una intensa batalla esta por librarse, más por el hecho de que Benag tiene un truco sucio bajo su manga. _

_Muy bien, en cuanto a los OC, al ver a tantos aspirantes les voy a dar un poco más de chance, pero esta vez será hasta el capítulo 40 y punto final, lo siento, pero no puedo seguir incluyendo más personajes, así que aquellos que deseen participar, les queda hasta el capítulo 40 para informarme._

**Linda Kuso: **_gracias y felicidades, pero recuérdale que te tiene que cuidar mucho, ya que las mujeres son algo preciado, lo sabré yo que tengo a mi mamá, mis dos hermanas y mi pequeña sobrinita de 2 añitos, que es la adoración de mi familia, aunque es muy traviesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_tranquila, no es el fin del mundo, solo respira, relájate y piensa en cosas bonitas, en fin, tienes razón, Isis se enamoro de Alice y a Lync no le agrada para nada, pero ahora viene la batalla final contra Benag y esta batalla va a ser la más dura de todas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_FELICIDADES, por tu pronta salida y tu cuenta, por todo lo que pasaste, te dedico esta canción titulada hoy te toca ser feliz, esta en youtube y este es el enlace:_

_.com/watch?v=HXwS_ppyaTg _

_Espero la disfrutes, respondiendo a tu pregunta, Isis es el OC de Moon-9215, quien me pidió participar con ese nombre, muchas gracias por tus palabras, ni yo me la creo, ya son 310 reviews. __Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_precisamente por eso, porque sería muy predecible, además, ya tengo planeado algo más para la batalla en la fortaleza darkus, Benag no va a usar bakugan mutantes, bueno, solo uno, lo demás pronto sabrás que son. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_vaya, la historia es interesante, veré que puedo hacer amiga mía, pero te aseguro que aparecerás en el fic, solo una pregunta ¿quieres pasarte del lado de los peleadores al final o villano hasta el fin? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, entonces en la próxima batalla Nerenoid tendrá su armamento, esa parte de la película siempre me hace reír y por eso la incluí, aunque no era necesario que incluyeras a Ivan Ooze solo por Dulcela, fue un gran toque, ese tipo si que era poderoso y malvado, por cierto ¿Cuáles son tus villanos favoritos de power rangers y de otras series? Porque para mí toda buena serie necesita un gran villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_Alice te menciono, aunque no me esperaba esto, es decir, que también quisieras participar en el fic, me siento halagado y me sorprendió mucho que quieras quedarte con Runo, pero todos tienen sus gustos, bueno, veré cuando te puedo incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_ok, entiendo tu punto, es difícil llevarse bien con los hermanos, pero siempre hay un modo de hacerlo, respecto a Linus y Rafe, en serio, se parecen los dos, por eso pensé que eran hermanos o parientes al menos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias por responder la pregunta, en fin, ya casi es tu aparición, como la de otros lectores que también me dan el honor de querer participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me parece bien, aunque debes recordar que es prisionera de los baranoianos, por cierto, tú gran momento y el de otros lectores esta muy cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_gracias por comprender, me siento un poco revuelto, pero no voy a decepcionar a los lectores, ya que gracias a ellos mis historias tienen éxito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Linda Kuso, Alice, Infinita, Anónimo y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Joe Misaki, Terminex, Zeus y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…..**_


	38. La fortaleza darkus

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la batalla final contra el comando sigma, es el momento de enfrentarse al temible general Benag, quien asesinara a cientos de vestal inocentes, es el momento de que Dan y Keith lo hagan pagar, pero no será tan fácil, porque Benag les tiene muchas sorpresas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 38._

**Cap. 38 La fortaleza darkus.**

**Baranoia….**

Benag observaba el trabajo de Clay en silencio, hasta que el profesor decidió hablar.

-Disculpe general, pero ¿no debería estar en la fortaleza darkus?-.

-Aun esta flotando en el espacio, aunque ya no tiene caso, considerando que ya han destruido las otras 5 fortalezas, creo que ha llegado el momento de que me enfrente a esos supuestos peleadores-.

-Preparare a los bakugan mutantes de inmediato-.

-No lo necesito, pero me serviría que llevarme algunos híbridos, incluyendo a Anduim y Alex-dijo Benag con misterio, por lo que el profesor se altero un poco.

-Pero general, la reina no ha dado…-.

-Tiempos desesperados requieren medidas desesperadas-dijo Benag suavemente-además, sus bakugan mutantes no me servirían de nada-.

-¿Qué quiere decir?-.

-Esos bakugan mutantes han probado ser tan inútiles como los bakugan mecánicos y eso ya es decir mucho, le recomiendo profesor que recuerde que fue la reina quien lo salvo y le devolvió la vida-.

-Y estoy muy agradecido-.

-No lo dudo, pero espero que no haya olvidado que la piedad de la reina tiene un límite y si sus experimentos continúan fracasando como hasta ahora, bueno, solo digamos que pasará de científico en jefe a chatarra en el deposito, aliste a los híbridos, es hora de que regrese a la fortaleza darkus-Benag abandono el laboratorio, seguido por la mirada de odio de Clay.

-Como usted ordene general-.

En los pasillos, Benag se topo con Omega, quien tenía una mirada muy seria-Ha llegado tu turno Benag, te deseo buena suerte-.

-No necesito suerte, de hecho, no estaríamos en esta situación si tú y el resto del comando hubieran cumplido su misión de proteger las fortalezas-.

-Hicimos lo que pudimos-.

-No lo dudo, pero me parece que tú no tenías mucha intención de proteger la fortaleza, parece que solo querías pelear con Fabia-.

-Era una pelea entre peleadoras haos, era cuestión de honor-.

-Ten cuidado Omega, parece que le eres más fiel a tu código de honor que a la reina Xanadu-.

Omega sonrió divertida-Que curioso, hasta ahora la reina no ha dudado de mi lealtad, creo que es porque yo peleo con honor-.

-De todos modos, te sugiero que cuides tus espaldas y lo mismo va para Zero, ya que esos sentimientos suyos por esa gundaliana no son dignos de un general de la reina-con eso, Benag dio por terminada la conversación y continuo su camino para abordar su fortaleza.

-No seré la única que tenga cuidado Benag, porque si la reina debe dudar de la lealtad de alguien, ese serías tú-.

**Fortaleza darkus….**

Una vez que Benag regreso a su fortaleza, donde lo esperaban dos tipos de soldados robóticos, los krybots y los trituradores.

-Fijen curso hacia la Tierra, ya es hora de que Dan Kuso y Keith Clay conozcan a su perdición-.

-Estoy ansioso por enfrentarme a Drago y Helios, esta vez los aplastare-dijo Tsu Lang.

-No lo dudo-Benag activo una pantalla donde podía ver a los híbridos-es hora de ver que tan poderosos son los híbridos realmente.

**Tierra…**

Dan, Keith, Mylene, Ren, Zenet y Shadow volaban cerca del océano, buscando la fortaleza darkus, no habían podido encontrarla, Marucho les dijo que la fortaleza darkus debía estar en un lugar donde estuviera oscuro todo el tiempo y solo habías dos lugares, polo norte y el espacio.

-¡Ya estoy harto!-grito Shadow-¡No hemos tenido una buena batalla en mucho tiempo!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-dijo Zenet igual de desesperada.

Incluso el bakugan de Shadow, Uria estaba impaciente, aunque él por otros motivos algo diferentes al de su peleador.

-La comida del avión es una porquería-dijo escupiendo un extraño guiso de color gris.

Dan también estaba impaciente, ya quería enfrentarse a Benag y hacerle pagar por todo lo que le hizo al hogar de Mira, al pensar en la vestal, su rostro se puso muy colorado, mientras que Keith, Mylene y Ren eran los únicos que estaban tranquilos, aunque Mylene tenía algunas preguntas.

-Te ves diferente Spectra, es la primera vez que veo odio en tu mirada ¿acaso es por Benag?-.

-Efectivamente-.

-¿Qué fue lo que te hizo?-.

-No es algo que me hizo a mí-Keith recordó que Mylene no sabía como había sido la invasión de Baranoia contra Vestal, suspiro y le explico-Benag fue quien lidero las tropas invasoras contra Vestal, aunque Xanadu destruyo el planeta, Benag asesino a cientos de vestal inocentes, incluyendo a la familia de Baron-.

-Ya veo-Mylene miraba a Keith fijamente, mientras sentía como su rostro se sonrojaba, pero sacudió su cabeza para calmarse-entiendo porque lo debes odiar-.

-Gracias-.

Drago solo miraba a su equipo en silencio, estaba muy intranquilo y preocupado, no sabía porque y eso lo angustiaba más, algo que notaron Helios y Linehult.

-¿Qué te sucede Drago?-pregunto Helios.

-No lo se, me siento muy extraño, siento que algo terrible acaba de pasar-.

-¿Sucedió algo con alguno de los otros equipos?-pregunto Linehult.

-No, es otra cosa, no estoy seguro de que sea, pero presiento que cuando encontremos a Benag tendremos las respuestas-.

-Primero lo aplastare y después puedes hacerle las preguntas que quieras-dijo Helios.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la charla, el piloto hizo un movimiento brusco que sacudió al avión y los peleadores terminaron en el suelo, aunque Keith abrazo a Mylene para evitar que se lastimara, Ren cayó al suelo y Zenet en sus rodillas, mientras que Shadow quedo de cabeza y Dan fue el único que consiguió sujetarse para no caer.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto aturdido.

-Guau, que buen truco Shadow ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Uria, mientras Shadow lo miraba molesto.

-¿Te encuentras bien Mylene?-pregunto Keith ayudándola a levantarse.

-Si, gracias-dijo Mylene algo sonrojada, Keith sonrió y se dirigió a la cabina, seguido por la mirada de Mylene.

-Ese chico es todo un caballero, me gusta para ti-dijo Freeza.

-No digas tonterías-dijo Mylene fríamente.

Zenet se disculpaba con Ren por haberle caído encima, muy a su estilo, mientras Ren le aseguraba que no había problema y que le alegraba que estuviera bien, mientras en la cabina.

-¿Qué sucedió?-pregunto Dan.

-Esa cosa salió de la nada-dijo el piloto señalando la fortaleza darkus, la cual lanzo un rayo de atracción-¡No esta atrayendo a su interior!-.

-Finalmente-dijo Keith apareciendo detrás de Dan-es hora de ajustar cuentas-.

-Es tiempo de darle una lección a Benag-.

Desde el interior de la fortaleza, Benag veía como el avión ingresaba a la fortaleza-Ya es hora, espero que estén preparados-dijo viendo a sus peleadores híbridos.

-Si general Benag-dijeron esos peleadores, mientras sus ojos parecían vacios, sin vida y sobre sus cabezas tenían una diadema (Nota: Como la que el saiyajin Paragus usaba para controlar a su hijo Broly en la película el poder invencible).

El avión apareció en el hangar de la fortaleza, donde los motores se detuvieron y el piloto ya no pudo hacerlos arrancar.

-Es obvio que Benag desea que nos quedemos-dijo Ren.

-Pues entonces le demostraremos el gran error que ha cometido-dijo Zenet.

-No se confíen-dijo Keith-Benag es un guerrero muy astuto y puede que nos haya preparado una sorpresa muy desagradable-.

-Pues si lo que Benag quiere es una pelea, entonces eso le daremos ¿estas de acuerdo Drago?-pregunto Dan entusiasmado, pero al ver a Drago tan serio se preocupo-¿Drago? ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-¿Eh? Si Dan…estoy bien-respondió Drago algo alterado, Dan iba a hacerla otra pregunta cuando…

-¡Miren!-grito Shadow.

Benag había aparecido justo frente al avión, mientras sonreía retadoramente, los peleadores descendieron, no sin antes decirle al piloto que se quedara ahí en todo momento.

-Bienvenidos peleadores-.

-Al fin das la cara-dijo Dan.

-Debo decir que me asombra que sus amigos hayan destruido las otras fortalezas, realmente saben como ser una gran molestia-.

-Me alegra saber que nuestros amigos han acabado con las fortalezas de tu reina, eso quiere decir que solo quedas tú-dijo Dan contento.

-Tal vez, pero no crean que su victoria es total-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Zenet.

-Bueno, mientras ustedes planeaban su movimiento contra nosotros, las hijas de la reina destruyeron Neathia y Gundalia, y hace poco, la reina en persona acabo con el último lugar donde podrían pedir ayuda-.

-¿El último lugar?-Dan estaba confundido, pero Drago lo comprendió todo, ese extraño sentimiento, el último lugar donde podrían tener ayuda.

-¡Nueva Vestroia! ¿Acaso Xanadu destruyo Nueva Vestroia?-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron Dan y los otros.

Benag se rio al ver las caras de asombro de sus enemigos-No deberían asombrarse tanto, ninguno de esos bakugan era rival para el poderoso Serpentera-.

-¿Qué le paso a los bakugan que estaban en Nueva Vestroia?-cuestiono Drago.

-Bueno, unos pocos fueron capturados, tendrán el honor de convertirse en fieles soldados de la reina, la mayoría fueron convertidos en polvo espacial, fue tan fácil y divertido-Drago comenzaba a enfurecerse-y había un bakugan veterano, uno que te ayudo a enfrentarte a Naga ¿Cuál era su nombre? Ah si, Preyas-.

-¡Preyas!-Dan también estaba comenzando a enfurecerse.

-Fue tan cómico, ese pobre perdedor realmente creyó tener una oportunidad contra Serpentera, ahora no son más que polvo-.

-¡Van a pagar muy caro por eso!-rugió Drago.

Benag se rio burlonamente, Keith apretó los puños, esa fue la misma risa que uso cuando asesino a los habitantes de Vestal, niños, jóvenes, adultos, ancianos, le daba por igual, él los mato a todos cruelmente.

-¡Es hora de que pagues por lo que haz hecho!-grito Keith.

Pero antes de poder hacer algo, un rayo salió de la nada e hizo retroceder a los peleadores.

-¿Qué fue eso?-cuestiono Shadow.

Alex apareció en el hombro de Anubis, detrás de ella venían Anduim y Ragnaros, junto con otros tres peleadores desconocidos.

La primera era una chica cuyo cabello era igual que el de Runo pero sin las colas, El cabello le llegan hasta los hombros con copete que no deja ver sus cejas, ojos de color Verde Azulado y Piel es Casi pálida, el nombre de esta chica era Melish.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Luna Aquos!-.

Luna se parecía a Sirenoid pero su cabello es de otro color es de color Azul Topacio y en lugar de corona es una Tiara con perlas.

El segundo era un chico, el cual respondía al nombre de Darrow, su cabello era negro y corto, llevaba una chaqueta de color rojo y determinación en su mirada.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Vandarus Pyrus!-.

Vandarus era parecido a Vulcan, solo que tiene los cuernos más grandes y unos puños que aunque no sean unos misiles son grandes y poderosos y su pelo son llamas y esta hecho de rocas y magma.

El siguiente era otro chico que respondía al nombre de Nanashi, tenía el pelo parado de color castaño ojos azules de ropa tengo una camisa blanca y un chaleco celeste con pantalones azules y mocasines negros.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Utopia Haos!-.

Utopia tiene un casco blanco ojos rojos pero no tiene boca tiene una armadura pectoral con un circulo dorado con una gema celeste sus brazos son blancos al igual que sus piernas de su espalda salen unas alas blancas que parecen metálicas y en su cintura tiene dos espadas.

-¿Quiénes son esos chicos?-pregunto Dan.

-No lo se, pero es muy extraño que hayan aparecido aquí-dijo Drago.

Benag se rio-No debería sorprenderles tanto o ya lo olvidaron, la reina capturo a muchos terrícolas cuando invadimos el planeta-.

-¿Qué? ¡Se supone que Xanadu libero a todos los prisioneros!-exclamo Dan.

-Solo a los que no le eran útiles, no iba a dejar ir a poderosos peleadores, los cuales pueden ayudarle sus planes.

El nivel de los tres nuevos bakugan era de 900G, los cuales también tenían la mirada perdida, incluso Anduim y Ragnaros.

-¿Qué fue lo que les hicieron?-cuestiono Mylene.

-Solo seguimos el ejemplo de Kazarina, les dimos una nueva visión-.

-¿Los hipnotizaron?-pregunto Zenet incrédula.

-No exactamente, ellos son un prototipo de un nuevo tipo de soldados, híbridos-.

-¡Ya estoy harto de ti Benag, vamos a derrotarte!-.

-Inténtenlo, pero ahora yo tengo ventaja, soldados, encárguense de ellos-.

Los peleadores manipulados comenzaron a avanzar hacia Dan y sus amigos, Dan y Keith sabían que ellos debían enfrentarse a Benag, así que….

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Linehult Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Uria Darkus!-.

Cuatro de los bakugan aparecieron listos para la batalla, ante el asombro de Dan y Keith, aunque Keith sonrió agradecido.

-Nosotros nos encargaremos de ellos, ustedes vayan por Benag-dijo Mylene.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Keith y Mylene se miraron a los ojos, el joven vestal le sonrió a la peliazul y se dirigió hacia Benag.

-Ahora somos nosotros dos vs ti, Benag-dijo Dan.

-No lo esperaba de otra forma-dijo Benag divertido-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Tsu Lang Darkus!-.

-¡El maestro de la gravedad ha llegado!-.

-¿Estas listo Keith?-.

-Desde hace mucho tiempo-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy hacerles pagar por lo que le hicieron a Nueva Vestroia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Esta vez las cosas van a ser muy diferentes!-.

Drago, Helios y Tsu Lang, los tres con 2000G de poder, una nueva batalla, un nuevo choque entre fuego y oscuridad, Dan y Keith vs Benag, mientras sus amigos….

Mylene y Freeza vs Alex y Anubis.

Ren y Linehult vs Melish y Luna.

Zenet y Contestir vs Darrow y Vandarus.

Shadow y Uria vs Nanashi y Utopia.

**Baranoia…..**

El profesor Clay entro corriendo al salón del trono, donde la reina disfrutaba de una copa de vino y sus hijas entrenaban frente a ella.

-¡Alteza, la pelea en la fortaleza darkus ha comenzado!-.

-¿En serio? Que emocionante-Xanadu uso su mano para activar una pantalla y ver la batalla-que interesante, tu hijo y Dan Kuso vs mi mejor general-.

-Estoy ansioso por ver que tan poderoso es ahora Drago, ya que la última vez no uso todo su poder-dijo Serpentera.

-Lo se, ya es hora de ver que tan poderoso es Dan Kuso, el peleador que derroto a Naga, Zenoheld y Barodius-.

-Y el poderoso Drago, quien derroto a Naga, los bakugan mecánicos y al poderoso Darak-.

**Fortaleza darkus…..**

-¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Garras explosivas!-.

Drago y Helios lanzaron un poderoso ataque de fuego y garras contra Tsu Lang, quien esquivo los dos ataques, pero los poderes comenzaron a seguirlo.

-Ya veo, el viejo truco del ataque que te sigue ¡Poder activado: Reflejo lunar!-.

Tsu Lang comenzó a brillar con un resplandor muy parecido al de la luna y los dos ataques lo alcanzaron, pero en vez de golpearlo, lo atravesaron como si Tsu Lang fuera un fantasma.

-¿Qué demonios?-.

-Reflejo lunar es un poder que le permite a Tsu Lang convertirse en energía de la luna y la energía no se puede tocar-.

-No haz cambiado nada, sigues siendo un hablador-dijo Keith apretando los dientes.

-¿Yo soy un hablador? Me sorprende que el poderoso Spectra me diga eso, cuando él estaba obsesionado con la idea de un bakugan híbrido máximo-.

-Eso ya es parte del pasado, esta vez soy diferente y lo único que quiero es destruirte-dijo Keith con odio.

-Si tanto lo desean, venga por mí-.

Tsu Lang se elevo y destruyendo el techo de la fortaleza salió hacia el cielo.

-¡No dejes que escape Drago!-.

-¡Descuida!-.

-¡Helios!-.

-¡No tienes que decírmelo!-.

Drago y Helios salieron al exterior, donde los esperaban Benag y Tsu Lang.

-Debo admitir que son muy persistentes-dijo Benag.

-No te dejaremos escapar, vamos a derrotarte-.

-Eso ya lo veremos-Benag miro la posición del sol, faltaba muy poco para que se ocultara y para que la luna tomara su lugar iluminando la noche-entonces será cuando comience la verdadera diversión, pronto verán el verdadero poder del bakugan lunar-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 38, espero les haya gustado, la batalla contra Benag ha empezado y el terrible general esta usando peleadores que están bajo su control, pero al parecer hay algo mucho peor ¿Qué tendrá que ver la luna con el poder de Tsu Lang? Una intensa batalla esta a punto de librarse._

**Anónimo: **_solo te pregunte porque la mayoría que pidió ser villano quieren hacerse buenos al final, pero si quieres ser villana hasta el fin, entonces no hay problema, solo recuerda que Xanadu es la enemiga principal, respondiendo a tu pregunta, el honor y el egoísmo son dos cosas que no se mezclan, pero veré que puedo hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Princess Diana: **_vaya, entrenas Kung fu, lo que yo daría por esa oportunidad, pero aquí no hay donde poder practicarlo y donde hay son solo…bueno, creo que me entiendes, poco a poco se irán dando los romances, aunque ahora es algo difícil concentrarse en eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Linda Kuso: **_fuera de mi papá, si, soy el único varón y el hijo de en medio, bonita combinación, en fin, no me puedo decidir porque a cada instante aparecen más lectores que quieren participar, pero esta vez es definitivo, a partir del capítulo 40 no se aceptan más OC y lamento que haya tardado tu participación, pero estoy viendo como anexar a todos los que me lo piden. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Alice: **_si, aunque es el último general, aun quedan vivos otros tres, pero la batalla con Benag no será nada fácil, ya que por algo es el mejor guerrero de Xanadu y no tengo ni idea de cuantos reviews va a tener, ni siquiera se cuantos capítulos van a ser jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Joe Misaki: **_por mi parte no diré nada, pero ten en cuenta que ella puede leer el comentario, respecto a tu examen, a veces yo tampoco estudiaba para uno, solo les daba un rápido repaso antes del examen y con eso conseguía pasar, solo tienes que concéntrate y como dice un tío mío, no adivines, acuérdate, analiza cada pregunta cuidadosamente y darás con la respuesta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Toaneo07: **_gracias e igualmente, ya que tus fics son estupendos, aun no me creo que este fic ya tenga 324 reviews, creo que ha sido el mejor que he escrito. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Infinita: **_no es nada, te lo mereces después de todo lo que pasaste, en cuanto a Dan y Mira, todavía no son novios oficiales, pero la batalla contra Benag puede llevar a muchas cosas, ya que ese general es en extremo poderoso y cruel. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegro que te gustara y bueno, ya tuviste tu primera participación, aunque por el momento no fue mucha, pero esto apenas esta comenzando y deben sacarte del control de Benag. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Zeus: **_gracias por la idea, veré que puedo hacer ya que por el momento hay una batalla que Dan, Keith y su equipo deben ganar, aunque Benag aun no esta peleando en serio. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, de hecho ya tengo pensado el final de Omega, Zero y Crunch, respecto a Shun y Fabia, la princesa esta algo confundida, después de todo, el perder a su prometido por culpa de Kazarina la destrozo y una parte de ella siente que traiciona su memoria. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Moon-9215: **_yo te lo advertí y si nos vamos por los top 10, estos serían los míos:_

_10.- Emperador Barodius (Bakugan)._

_9.- Freezer (Dragon Ball Z)._

_8.- Apocalymon (Digimon)._

_7.- Trigon (Teen Titans)._

_6.- Majin Boo (Dragon Ball Z)._

_5.- Amo Org (Power Rangers Fuerza Salvaje)._

_4.- Lord Zedd (Mighty Morphin Power Rangers)._

_3.- Mesogog (Power Rangers Dino Trueno)._

_2.- Astronema (Power Rangers En El Espacio)._

_1.- Zork (Yugioh)._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

**Terminex: **_finalmente tu gran entrada, aunque por el momento no has dado mucho, pero esto apenas esta comenzando, la pelea en la fortaleza Darkus esta lejos de terminar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente. _

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Princess Diana, Linda Kuso, Alice, Infinita y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe Misaki, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..esta noche….**_


	39. La luna oscura

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de la devastadora batalla contra Benag, el general más poderoso de Xanadu esta listo para demostrar el verdadero poder de Tsu Lang, una vez que los primeros rayos de la luna iluminen el cielo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 39._

**Cap. 39 La luna oscura.**

Mientras la batalla se desataba en la fortaleza Darkus, el resto de los peleadores se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia el lugar de la batalla, Mira rezaba por llegar a tiempo, le preocupaba su hermano y Dan, ella había visto todas las cosas horribles que hizo Benag en Vestal.

-Debemos detenerlo, Benag tiene que ser derrotado-dijo muy seria.

En el avión ventus, Shun observaba como el color del cielo estaba comenzando a cambiar por el anochecer, algo que llamo la atención de Ingram.

-¿Qué ocurre Shun?-.

-Solo estoy observando el paisaje-.

-¿En serio?-.

-A decir verdad hay algo que no me gusta, presiento que cuando la luna salga algo terrible va a pasar-.

-¿Algo terrible? ¿Cómo que?-.

-No estoy seguro, solo espero estar equivocado, ya que si tengo razón, Dan y Keith podrían estar en un peligro mucho mayor del que creímos-.

Shun no lo sabía, pero sus pensamientos eran acertados, porque esa noche la luna iba a ser un enemigo de los peleadores.

**Fortaleza Darkus….**

-¡Vamos Drago! ¡Poder activado: Destello solar!-.

Drago lanzo un poderoso rayo de fuego de sus dos manos, Tsu Lang lo desvió con su mano derecha, ante sorpresa de Drago y Dan.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono Drago.

-¡Es nuestro turno Helios! ¡Poder activado: Llamas dragón!-.

Helios lanzo una poderosa llama que tomo la forma de un dragón, Tsu Lang lo desvió con su larga cola de caballo, dejando sin habla a Keith y Helios.

-¿Qué esta pasando aquí?-cuestiono Helios, mientras que Keith se estaba imaginando algo y no le gustaba para nada.

Benag, por su parte sonreía, ya que estaba pasando lo que tanto esperaba, incluso Tsu Lang lo percibía.

-Puedo sentir como mi poder esta creciendo Benag-.

-Lo se y una vez que la luna llena aparezca por completo empezara la verdadera diversión, entonces Dan Kuso y Keith Clay desearan no haber venido a desafiarme-.

En el interior de la fortaleza había un gran caos, debido a las intensas batallas que se libraban entre poderosos peleadores, aunque algunos estaban siendo manipulados por Xanadu.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino oscuro!-.

Anubis comenzó a girar volviéndose un poderoso remolino de oscuridad, el cual se dirigió hacia Freeza, quien se mantuvo firme en todo momento, pero sabía que debía hacer algo, afortunadamente, su compañera era una de las peleadoras más brillantes de todos los tiempos.

-¡Poder activado: Pico de hielo!-.

Dos dedos de Freeza comenzaron a brillar de un color celeste y cuando el remolino estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo golpeo y el remolino se congelo, convirtiéndose en un pilar de hielo.

-Nada mal-dijo Alex con la mirada perdida-¡Anubis!-.

El bloque de hielo comenzó a romperse y Anubis apareció, dio un giro en el aire y lanzo una patada, por suerte, Freeza consiguió protegerse con sus dos brazos.

-Es fuerte-dijo Freeza.

-Pero nosotras somos más fuertes-Mylene se preparo para volver a atacar-¡Poder activado: Tridente de Neptuno!-.

Freeza obtuvo un tridente hecho de cristales de zafiro y encaro a Anubis, quien se puso en guardia.

-Muy bien, si quieres una batalla con armas ¡Poder activado: Espada negra!-Anubis recibió una espada de llamas de color negro y se lanzo sobre Freeza, mientras que Alex sonreía divertida-lamento decirte que tu compañera esta perdida, ya que la espada negra no solo le da poder a Anubis, sino que además le quita a tu querida Freeza 500G de poder-.

-Que extraño, yo no me siento más débil-dijo Freeza sonriendo divertida.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué sus puntos no disminuyeron?-.

-Tridente de Neptuno es más que un arma, es un escudo que protege a Freeza de cualquier efecto de carta poder y carta portal que pudieran tener sobre ella-explico Mylene-como ves no soy ninguna tonta-.

-Ya veo-dijo Alex.

Freeza y Anubis chocaron sus armas liberando una gran cantidad de poder, lo que estremecía la fortaleza, pero esa batalla no era la única.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina de oscuridad!-.

Linehalt obtuvo su arma y se lanzo sobre Luna, quien dio un giro en el aire esquivando ese poderoso ataque.

-Es muy rápida-dijo Linehalt asombrado.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha zafiro!-.

Luna disparo una flecha de color zafiro contra Linehalt, lo que provoco que su poder disminuyera a 400G, mientras el de Luna aumentaba a 1200G.

-¡Linehalt!-grito Ren-tengo que pensar en algo ¡Poder activado: Rompedor reizer!-.

-¡No te será tan fácil derrotarme!-exclamo Linehalt y disparo sus relámpagos contra Luna, quien los recibió directamente.

Tanto Melish como Luna tenían la mirada perdida, Ren reconocía esa mirada, era la misma que tenían sus compañeros cuando Kazarina los manipulo, pero esta vez no parecían estar bajo hipnosis, había otra cosa, pero no sabía que era y no quería usar la energía prohibida de Linehalt sin estar seguro de que era.

-Cambio de atributo ahora-indico Melish-poder ventus-.

Luna cambio su color a uno verde, señal de que ahora era atributo ventus, eso era algo que preocupaba un poco a Ren.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchillas de viento!-.

Luna lanzo varias cuchillas contra Linehalt, quien dio un salto para esquivarlas, pero las cuchillas comenzaron a seguirlo.

-¡Ren, necesito ayuda!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de oscuridad!-.

Linehalt lanzo su poderosa ventisca contra las cuchillas destruyéndolas justo a tiempo, pero Luna se coloco detrás de él.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Cuidado Linehalt!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchillas de viento!-.

Estando tan cerca, Linehalt no pudo esquivar el ataque y fue derribado, casi cayendo sobre Ren.

-¡Linehalt!-.

Zenet también vio lo que pasaba y se distrajo de su batalla-¡Ay no, Ren!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe infernal!-.

El puño de Vandarus se vio envuelto en fuego y golpeo a Contestir, quien cayó al suelo pesadamente, regresando la atención de Zenet a la batalla.

-Zenet, concéntrate-.

-Lo siento ¡Poder activado: Relámpago de luz!-.

Contestar lanzo un poderoso relámpago de su cuerno contra Vandarus, recibiéndolo directamente, al principio Zenet tenía pensado aplastar a su oponente, el chico Darrow, pero cambio de opinión al ver la mirada de ese humano.

-Esa mirada…es la misma que teníamos cuando Kazarina nos controlaba-.

-Eso significa que ellos también están siendo usados por Benag, no podemos destruirlos Zenet-dijo Contestir.

-Pero ¿Cómo los despertamos cuando ni siquiera sabemos que los esta controlando?-pregunto Zenet con una gota en su cabeza.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de fuego!-.

Vandarus abrió su boca y lanzo un láser que tenía la capacidad destructiva del fuego, Contestir se protegió, pero aun así salió algo lastimado.

-¡Contestir!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

El único que no parecía darse cuenta de en que estado estaban era Shadow, quien atacaba con sus características ansias por pelear, afortunadamente, Uria si descubrió lo que pasaba.

-¡Ragnaros despierta, no dejes que te controlen!-.

Ragnaros lanzo un rugido y golpeo a Uria, quien de inmediato fue regañado por Shadow.

-¿Qué estas haciendo? ¿Por qué dejaste que te golpeara?-.

-No es su culpa, están siendo manipulados, tenemos que sacarlos de ese trance-.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-.

-Eso mismo te iba a preguntar yo-.

-Muy bien, pues mi plan es este ¡Poder activado: Oz del juicio!-.

Uria lanzo un golpe con su cola contra Ragnaros, dándole justo en su rostro y derribándolo, mientras Shadow se reía con su característica risa maniática.

-Porque a mi me toco el único peleador que piensa con los músculos-se quejo Uria, pero no tuvo tiempo de pensar en eso, porque Ragnaros se volvió a levantar listo para continuar el combate.

-¡Poder activado: Martillo de magma!-.

La masa de Ragnaros aumento, dándole más resistencia y fuerza en los ataques, como comprobó Uria cuando lo golpeo en su rostro y Shadow dejo de reírse.

-¡Haz algo Shadow!-grito Uria.

-¡Resiste! ¡Poder activado: Cortina de oscuridad!-.

Uria abrió su boca y escupió una densa cortina de humo oscura, la cual lo hizo desaparecer, aunque Ragnaros brillaba en esa oscuridad total.

-¿A dónde se fue?-pregunto Anduim volteando para todos lados.

-¡Aquí estamos tonto!-grito Shadow desde arriba-¡Poder activado: Corte infernal!-.

Nuevamente, Uria uso su cola para atacar, aunque esta vez su cola brillaba con una extraña aura oscura y golpeo a Ragnaros, haciendo que cayera al suelo pesadamente y Anduim con él.

-¿Qué les pareció eso?-.

-No celebres tan pronto-.

-¡Poder activado: Bola de fuego!-.

Una bola de fuego surgió desde abajo y golpeo a Uria derribándolo, Shadow rodo por el suelo, mientras la cortina de humo desaparecía.

-Nos tomo pro sorpresa-dijo Shadow enojado.

-Te dije que no celebraras tan pronto-regaño Uria.

La batalla en la fortaleza Darkus estaba lejos de terminar y el momento que Benag esperaba estaba a tan solo 15 minutos de espera, luego les daría una gran sorpresa a Dan y Keith.

**Baranoia…..**

-Esto es increíble-dijo Clay asombrado.

-Veo que el proyecto híbrido funciona bien, lo felicito profesor-dijo Xanadu.

-Gracias alteza-.

-Debes en cuando se tiene éxito ¿no Clay?-pregunto Tenaya con burla y Clay solo se tenso.

-No se a que se refiere princesa-.

-Por favor, sabes a que me refiero, después de todo, tus bakugan mecánicos resultaron unos inútiles, al igual que el sistema de exterminación bakugan, la alternativa y recientemente, los bakugan mutantes-.

-Suficiente-dijo Xanadu-no es el momento para esto Tenaya, después de todo, parece que Benag será el primero en darme una victoria-.

-¿Cuándo fue la última vez que Benag recurrió al poder de la luna, madre?-pregunto Arturina.

-Cuando invadimos Vestal, justo después de que la resistencia quedara fuera de combate, la utilizo para matar a todos sus habitantes-.

-Aunque la resistencia consiguió sobrevivir de alguna forma-dijo Tenaya.

-Bueno, veremos si esta vez queda alguien con vida-dijo Xanadu con maldad.

**Fortaleza Darkus….**

La batalla se desataba en los cielos nocturnos, mientras la luna estaba cada vez más completa, era solo cuestión de tiempo y Benag pensaba resistir hasta que todo pudiera comenzar.

-¡Poder activado: Destello de oscuridad!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo dos ráfagas de energía oscura contra Drago y Helios, quienes consiguieron esquivarlas.

-Rayos, no se que pretende Benag, pero esta comenzando a enojarme-dijo Dan.

-Es muy extraño, la última vez que pelee con él, Benag demostró ser todo un peleador, es muy poderoso y no entiendo porque nos ataca con esos ataques-dijo Keith.

-¡Nos debe de estar subestimando!-rugió Helios.

-No lo creo, sospecho que hay algo más en todo esto-dijo Drago.

Benag veía la luna detrás de Drago y Helios, a la cual ya le faltaba poco para estar completamente llena.

-Esto va a ser divertido-.

-Sugiero seguir atacándolos para ganar tiempo general-dijo Tsu Lang.

-No tienes que decírmelo ¡Poder activado: Esferas de gravedad!-.

Tsu Lang creo dos esferas de color negro con varios destellos blancos, como si en el interior de cada esfera hubiera una galaxia, las arrojo contra Drago y Helios, quienes cayeron al suelo pesadamente, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-Eso no nos va a vencer-dijo Drago.

-Ya es hora de que seas tu quien caiga-dijo Helios.

-¿Y como piensan hacer eso?-pregunto Tsu Lang con burla.

-Estas por averiguarlo ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón máximo!-.

Drago y Helios lanzaron dos poderosos rayos de fuego contra Tsu Lang, Benag no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y su bakugan recibió los dos ataques cayendo al suelo, pero al igual que los dos bakugan dragones, se levanto rápidamente.

-Nos tomaron por sorpresa-dijo Tsu Lang molesto.

-Van a pagar muy caro por esa insolencia-rugió Benag.

-Y exactamente como planeas hacerlo-dijo Keith.

Benag miro a la luna, la cual ya estaba completamente llena, el momento que tanto esperaba finalmente llego.

-Vas a desear no haber dicho eso ¡Carta portal abierta: Luna de la oscuridad!-.

Tsu Lang alzo sus dos manos y lanzo dos poderosos rayos de energía oscura contra la luna, ante la confusión de Dan y los demás.

-¿Qué están tramando?-.

-No lo se, pero no me agrada nada-dijo Drago preocupado.

-Y tienes razón en eso mí estimado Drago, ya que luna de la oscuridad es un poder que le da a Tsu Lang el control total sobre la gravedad de la luna-.

Keith, Drago y Helios palidecieron al escuchar eso, pero Dan se quedo muy confundido, no entendía porque el alboroto.

-No entiendo ¿Qué ganarías con eso?-.

Benag miro a Dan con incredulidad-¿Estas bromeando? No lo sabes, se supone que eres el mejor peleador de todo este patético mundo-.

-¡Soy el mejor peleador, no el mejor científico!-.

-Tampoco eres muy brillante que digamos-dijo Tsu Lang seriamente-no entiendo como es que Drago ha conseguido evolucionar tantas veces con un peleador tan estúpido-.

-O tal vez no tanto-dijo Benag-la reina siempre dijo que Kuso tenía algo que lo hacía muy diferente a los demás peleadores-.

-Pero creo que ese no es su cerebro-dijo Tsu Lang.

-¡Ya basta! ¡Explíquenme que pretenden hacer con la luna!-.

-Dan-intervino Drago-la luna es más que un objeto hermoso que puedes ver en las noches, también es algo esencial para la vida de tu mundo, muchas cosas dependen de la luna, entre ellas las mareas oceánicas, si algo le pasara a la luna, algo terrible podría sucederle a la Tierra-.

-Drago tiene razón-dijo Keith-quien controle la gravedad de la luna puede afectar también los ecosistemas terrestres-.

-Efectivamente y planeo sacar a la gran bola de su orbita-dijo Benag con maldad.

-¡Pero si haces eso podrías destruir todos los ecosistemas de la Tierra!-grito Dan al comprender todo.

Benag solo se rio-¿Y eso que? De todos modos este planeta ya esta muy contaminado, en algunos miles de años más se destruiría, así que porque no adelantar ese final-.

-¡No te lo vamos a permitir!-.

-Como si pudieran evitarlo ¡Poder activado: Control gravitacional!-.

Drago y Helios se quedaron inmovilizados nuevamente por ese poder.

-No…de nuevo…..-rugió Helios.

-Descuida…-dijo Keith con algo de dificulta-esta vez…..estoy preparado…-Keith tecleo algunos códigos.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

La armadura de Helios consistía en un casco que cubría la parte superior de su cabeza, sus brazos se vieron protegidos por la armadura al igual que algunas partes de sus alas, cola y pecho, el color de su armadura era dorado y brillaba como el mismo sol, aunque tenía algunas partes azules, como en la cintura, hombros y en la punta de su cola, mientras su poder se elevaba a 3700G.

-Así esta mejor-dijo Helios ya sin ninguna dificultad.

-Dan, invoca tu armadura, solo así podrás proteger a Drago-.

-Muy bien….-Dan tecleo el código de activación.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

La armadura de Drago se parecía la que usaba Auric, ya que era una armadura de samurái, la diferencia era que esta armadura era de color rubí, con algunos detalles dorados, poseía dos espadas amarradas en su cintura, los picos se su cola se fusionaron volviéndose como una poderosa espada, sus alas también se vieron cubiertas por la armadura, aunque solo las partes superiores, en el casco y hombros tenía las imágenes de un dragón, su poder era de 3700G.

-Guau Drago, me recuerdas un poco a Auric-.

-Creo que de alguna forma él quiere ayudarnos en esta batalla-dijo Drago asombrado.

-Bien, entonces pelearemos todos juntos-.

Dan, Keith, Drago y Helios ya estaban listos para enfrentarse a Benag y Tsu Lang, pero el general les tenía una sorpresa más.

-Veo que quieren pelear con todo, muy bien, les daré gusto-Benag invoco algo, al principio pensaron que era un armamento, pero…..-.

-Dark Moon Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

La túnica de Tsu Lang cambio de rojo a negro, con detalles azules, aunque como sus esferas, parecía que tenía toda una galaxia en su interior, de sus hombros surgieron tres picos alargados, su rostro se vio cubierto por una máscara (Nota: como la que solía usar Destructor, el enemigo de las tortugas ninja), su poder se elevo a 3700G.

-¡Ellos también tienen una armadura!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Tienes que estar bromeando!-rugió Helios totalmente molesto.

-¡Es imposible! ¿Cómo es que tiene una armadura?-cuestiono Dan.

-¡Eso da igual, el problema es que esta batalla esta lejos de terminar!-dijo Keith entre dientes.

Benag se rio ante el asombro de sus adversarios-No deberían sorprenderse tanto, les dije que era muy diferente a los otros generales, ahora podemos comenzar con la verdadera batalla y con la luna bajo mi control, no hay forma de que me venzan-.

Dan y Keith solo podían mirar como la situación empeoraba, mientras su equipo seguía enfrascado en esas difíciles batallas, pero el resto de los peleadores cada vez estaba más cerca, al igual que nuevos aliados, que estaban llegando de todas direcciones para ayudar en esta batalla tan difícil.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 39, espero les haya gustado, la batalla contra Benag continua y el temible general ha demostrado ser un poderoso adversario, ya que no solo obtuvo el control de la luna, sino que además tiene una armadura para Tsu Lang, esta batalla esta lejos de terminar, es solo el comienzo._

_Dos avisos antes de pasar a los comentarios:_

_A partir del próximo capítulo no se aceptan a más OC y esta vez es definitivo, lo siento mucho, pero ya no puedo seguir aceptando a más personajes._

_El segundo aviso es que no se cuando vaya a poder subir el capítulo 40, puede que sea el domingo o el lunes, ya que mañana es el cumpleaños de mi mamá y dependiendo de lo que quiera hacer sabré cuando puedo subir el capítulo, por eso no aseguro nada, pues puede ser el domingo o puede ser el lunes, les pido tenerme paciencia._

**Infinita: **_me alegra saber que estas cada vez mejor y que tienes quien te cuide, realmente pasaste por muchas cosas terribles, pero ya todo es parte del pasado, ahora tienes una nueva experiencia de vida y otra oportunidad de vivir, tristemente, no todos en este mundo que pasan por algo como lo que tu pasaste la tienen, aprovéchala bien amiga mía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_ya le falta poco, creo que en el siguiente aparecerán los OC que hacen falta, listos para ayudar en esta batalla contra Benag, quien ahora va a dar todo de si en este combate, al igual que Dan/Drago y Keith/Helios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_mira, a mí no me preguntes, yo no me meto en cosas de pareja, si quieres saberlo pregúntale a él, sin ánimos de ofender, en fin, tus amigas están dando todo de si, aun bajo el control de Benag, quien ahora esta dispuesto a todo con tal de ganar, esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_lo se, hasta yo estoy sorprendido y eso que no se cuantos capítulos van a ser, de hecho, cuando escribo un fic nunca lo se, solo escribo conforme las ideas me llegan a la cabeza. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias por comprender, espero que los demás también comprendan, porque no puedo seguir aceptando más lectores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_no tienes que agradecer y por cierto, Alice quiere hablar contigo, solo te digo por si no lo ha hecho, así que buena suerte y espero que te haya ido bien en tu examen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_precisamente por eso, porque solo les servías pensando que tenían a tu hermana, fue por eso que decidieron también controlar tu mente o convertirte en híbrido, como Benag dice, una disculpa por la armadura, creo que se me olvido con el acomodo de los OC, realmente lo siento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi Na Gombee: **_gracias por eso y la pelea apenas esta comenzando, ahora los tres bakugan tienen armadura y un nivel de 3700G, esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso: **_bueno, creo que tendré que especificar esa vestimenta de Melish en el próximo capítulo, la verdad a mí tampoco se me ocurría nada para tu ropa, respecto a lo de Klaus, veré que se puede hacer, ya que el es un chico algo serio y no es de los que bromean o hacen ese tipo de preguntas, en fin, esta batalla continua y Benag ha demostrado estar al nivel de las mismas armaduras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Alice, Alexa Kazami y Linda Kuso, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Terminex, Joe Misaki, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….o el lunes…**_


	40. Los peleadores se reunen

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla contra Benag y Tsu Lang continua, esta vez, el temido general es más poderoso gracias al poder de la luna, pero ni Dan ni Keith se darán por vencidos, al igual que Drago y Helios._

_Bien, a partir de este capítulo ya no se aceptan más OC, lo lamento, pero ya no puedo seguir anexando más personajes._

_Y ahora el capítulo 40._

**Cap. 40 Los peleadores se reúnen.**

La batalla contra Benag continuaba, esta vez era más difícil para Dan y Keith, ya que Tsu Lang era mucho más poderoso ahora, gracias a los rayos de la luna, al tiempo que comenzaba a moverse de su orbita por culpa de Tsu Lang.

-¡No te vas a salir con la tuya! ¡Poder activado: Dragón galáctico!-.

Drago lanzo una poderosa llamarada que tomo la forma de un dragón alado, Tsu Lang detuvo el ataque solo con sus manos, para asombro de Drago.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-.

-Tengan cuidado-les advirtió Keith-la luna esta fortaleciéndolos cada vez más, no podemos confiarnos-.

-Ese sujeto solo estuvo jugando con nosotros, sus verdaderas intenciones siempre han sido obtener el control de la luna-.

-Algo que muy pronto haré, ahora, si me disculpan, creo que es mi turno de atacar ¡Poder…..!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado ninja!-.

Un tornado verde salió de la nada y atrapo a Tsu Lang, haciendo que se estrellara contra el suelo.

-¿Quién se atreve a atacarme?-.

Dan vio hacia arriba y descubrió a-¡Ingram!-.

-¡Dan!-grito Shun, al tiempo que era seguido por el resto de los peleadores que poseían la Matrix.

-Chicos, llegaron a tiempo-dijo Dan aliviado.

-No íbamos a dejarles toda la diversión a ustedes-dijo Ace.

-No es el momento para hablar, tenemos un monstruo que destruir-dijo Mira con odio.

-Antes invoquen sus armaduras-dijo Keith-ya que ese bakugan es muy poderoso y necesitamos atacarlo con todo nuestro poder-.

Los otros 5 peleadores asintieron y teclearon los códigos de activación para las armaduras.

-Ice Armor lista-.

-Iron Armor lista-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Elfin, Wilda, Ingram, Aranaut y Percival obtuvieron sus armaduras, aumentando su poder a 3700G, ahora eran 7 vs 1, pero Dan tenía una pregunta.

-¿Dónde están el resto de los peleadores?-.

-¿Dónde crees?-pregunto Marucho sonriendo y guiñándole un ojos.

El resto de los equipos de peleadores llegaron al interior de la fortaleza, listos para ayudar a sus compañeros.

-¡Resistan amigos! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Vulcan Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Slifer Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Casandra Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mega Nemus Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Blade Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Neos Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ángel Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Fostress Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Harpus Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Spoiler Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Horridian Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Cycloid Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Plitheon Ventus!-.

La aparición repentina de esos peleadores y bakugan tomo por sorpresa a Melish, Darrow, Anduim y Nanashi, al igual que a sus bakugan, los cuales comenzaron a retroceder, pero el resto de los peleadores también estaban algo confundidos.

-¿De donde salieron?-pregunto Shadow.

-Venimos a darles un poco de ayuda-dijo Niah.

Era cierto, porque apenas aparecieron ellos, los krybots y trituradores invocaron a varios bakugan mutantes, todos copias de los que ya habían derrotado en las anteriores fortalezas, solo había dos nuevos.

El primero se parecía a Strenght, ya que también llevaba una máscara, pero su piel era más pálida y en lugar de tener una sierra, de sus manos surgían tres filosas cuchillas (Nota: muy al estilo de Wolverine), el nombre de este bakugan era Brutus.

El segundo era un bakugan femenino, su piel era gris y su cuerpo tenía la complexión de un velociraptor, sus uñas eran largas y alargadas, su cabeza tenía la forma de una corona egipcia y arrastraba una larga cola, respondía al nombre de Possion y ambos contaban con 900G.

-Creo que esta batalla se ha complicado más-dijo Mylene algo preocupada.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu entrecerró los ojos al ver que los peleadores que tienen la Matrix, sus más grandes enemigos, se reunían, lo que significaba problemas para Benag.

-Tenemos que ir a ayudarlo-dijo Arturina.

-Andando-indico Tenaya, ambas princesas ya estaban listas para partir, cuando Xanadu las detuvo-¿Qué ocurre madre?-.

-Déjenlo encargarse de esto-dijo con frialdad-tal vez los peleadores se han reunido, pero desconocen hasta donde puede llegar el poder de Tsu Lang una vez que ha recibido los rayos de la luna-.

-Están a punto de averiguarlo-dijo Serpentera.

-Efectivamente, ya es tiempo de ver que tan bien maneja Kuso el poder de la Matrix, veamos si es tan buen peleador como imagino-.

-Pienso lo mismo de Drago-.

**Tierra…**

-¡Poder activado: Giro espejismo!-.

Aranaut comenzó a girar en el aire convirtiéndose en una espiral de luz, Tsu Lang lo esquivo y trato de atacarlo, pero Percival intervino.

-¡Toma esto! ¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Percival disparo su ataque y le dio a Tsu Lang, pero el bakugan resistió el ataque gracias a los poderes que la luna le dio, fue cuando Shun y Marucho atacaron al mismo tiempo.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Ingram y Elfin atacaron al mismo tiempo, Tsu Lang vio los dos ataques ir hacia él, así que lo esquivo y los dos ataques se impactaron, durante la confusión, Mira aprovecho para atacar a ese monstruo que tanto odiaba.

-Esto es por Vestal ¡Poder activado: Puños voladores!-.

Los puños de Wilda salieron disparados como misiles, dándole a Tsu Lang en pleno rostro, el bakugan darkus tenía que hacer esfuerzos para no caer, pero estaba aturdido.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Dan y Drago, Keith y Helios asintieron-¡Poder activado: Sables de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo solaris!-.

Drago desenfundo sus espadas, las cuales se vieron rodeadas en fuego y lanzo un ataque que tomo la forma de una estrella en llamas, Helios por su parte, abrió su boca y lanzo una bola de fuego que brillaba como el sol, los dos ataques dieron en el blanco y Tsu Lang cayó al suelo pesadamente.

-¿Ya le ganamos?-pregunto Elfin.

-Aun no, miren-dijo Percival.

Tsu Lang apareció ileso, gracias a que consiguió invocar una campo de fuerza justo a tiempo-Eso estuvo peligroso, por un instante creí que sería lastimado-.

-Me parece increíble que aun con el poder de la luna te veas en dificultades, eso significa que el poder de la Matrix es mucho mayor de lo que pensé, aun dividida en 7 partes-.

-¿Tienes algún plan?-.

-Siempre tengo uno, recuerda que la luna ahora esta bajo nuestro control, es hora de sacarle provecho a ese poder-.

-Estoy listo-.

Benag sonrió-¡Poder activado: Gravedad lunar!-.

La luna comenzó a resplandecer de un color oscuro, ante el asombro y preocupación de los peleadores.

-¿Qué pasa ahora?-exclamo Ace.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Aranaut-dijo Fabia.

De pronto, los 7 bakugan quedaron paralizados, ninguno podía moverse y no entendían el porque.

-¿Qué sucede?-cuestiono Percival haciendo esfuerzo por moverse.

-¿Acaso es otro poder de gravedad?-cuestiono Dan.

-Pero como puede afectarnos si tenemos la armadura-dijo Helios.

-Gravedad lunar es un poder en el que Tsu Lang utiliza la fuerza gravitacional de la luna y como bien saben, muchas cosas dependen de la luna, así que sus armaduras son inútiles-.

-Canalla…-dijo Dan entre dientes.

-Ahora la pregunta es ¿Qué hare con ustedes? Aumentar su gravedad y que caigan al suelo con el peso de 100 ballenas azules o hacerlos mucho menos pesados que una partícula de polvo, lo que los enviaría al espacio-.

-No te…lo…permitiré….-dijo Mira-ya que aun…tenemos que rescatar a mi padre….-.

-¿Rescatar a Clay? No me hagas reír, eres muy inocente o muy tonta, nosotros no obligamos a tu padre a hacer todo lo que hizo-.

-¿Qué?-.

-El escogió ayudarnos, él acepto convertirse en sirviente de la reina Xanadu, así como escogió trabajar para Zenoheld, él quería ayudarnos a destruir Vestal, él quería que sus queridos hijos, pero en especial, su querida hija, quien ayudo a los enemigos del rey Zenoheld a destruir su mayor creación, la alternativa, sufrieran-Mira abrió los ojos incrédula-él quería ver sufrimiento en tu mirada-.

-No…no… ¡Mientes!-grito Mira mientras derramaba algunas lágrimas.

Benag aumento su sonrisa-Para ser una peleadora, eres muy llorona, que patética, no entiendo como alguien como tú pudo formar algo como la resistencia bakugan, solo eres una…..-.

-¡Basta!-grito Dan furioso, algo que llamo la atención de Mira-¿tú que sabes al respecto? ¡Solo eres un títere que obedece a alguien más poderoso, Mira es mucho más fuerte de lo que crees, mucho más que tú!-.

-Dan…..-.

-¡En cuanto a tu reina, no es más que otro megalómano que quiere conquistar al universo, otro loco que se siente superior a todos!-.

-¡Serpentera no es diferente a Darakh y Naga, ni siquiera a su padre!-rugió Drago.

Benag cerro sus ojos-Ya escuche suficientes tonterías, es hora de enviarlos al otro mundo, aunque aun no he decidido que hacerles-.

-Sugiero hacer ambas cosas entonces-dijo Tsu Lang.

-Me gusta como piensas-.

-Tenemos que liberarnos-dijo Elfin tratando de moverse y el resto la imito.

-No gasten energías, no hay forma de que venzan el poder de la luna, acéptenlo, ahora son míos y cuando estén muertos, la Matrix por fin caerá en las manos de la reina-.

Benag ya iba a darle la orden a Tsu Lang, para que primero estampara a los peleadores contra el suelo y luego los enviara a volar al espacio exterior, pero….

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta de plumas!-.

Varias plumas verdes y negras salieron de la nada, las cuales comenzaron a girar alrededor de Tsu Lang.

-¿Qué demonios?-.

-¿De donde salió esto?-.

-¡Poder activado: Cuchillas mortales!-.

Varias cuchillas salieron de la nada y golpearon a Tsu Lang, quien no lo vio venir por las plumas que continuaban girando a su alrededor.

-¿Quién se atreve?-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama de dragón!-.

Un tercer ataque derribo a Tsu Lang nuevamente, el bakugan darkus ya estaba comenzando a hartarse, al igual que su compañero general.

-¡Salgan de donde estén!-tres chicos aparecieron sobre sus tres bakugan, eran dos chicas y un chico-¿Quiénes son ustedes?-.

-Mi nombre es Ayame Taka-dijo la primera chica, que se adivinaba era…..

-¿Una gundaliana?-.

Ayame tenía cabello negro violáceo largo hasta la mitad de la espalda y suelto, ojos verdes esmeraldas, piel blanca, altura normal, collar con su nombre y su apellido, gabardina verde jade sobre las rodillas terminando en tres picos y sin mangas, short negro pegado y sobre las rodillas, camisa morada oscuro y botas negras hasta las rodillas.

-Efectivamente y es hora de que paguen por lo que le hicieron a mi planeta ¿no es cierto Holy Crow Ventus?-.

Holy Crow es de forma humanoide y a pesar de ser un Bakugan Ventus tiene alas negras, Ojos amarillos pero que a penas se ve porque son casi tapados por un flequillo de su cabello verde pero por delante amarillo, lleva una máscara de cuervo que le tapa la mitad derecha de la cara, un abanico japonés negro tras la espalda y yukata verde oscuro con blanco, su nivel era 900G.

-Cierto-dijo Holy Crow.

El chico tenía el cabello de color Negro con unas Pintas De color Verde Lima, Ojos verde Musgo y Piel Blanca, Vestía un Pantalón de Mezclilla azul, Con una Camisa de mangas Largas y el color es Verde Claro y con unos Tenis Verde Oscuro, respondía al nombre de Jack.

-Nosotros también queremos ayudar ¿no es cierto Horus?-.

Horus es una Serpiente de 3 Cabezas las 2 cabezas de las esquinas son de color Verde Claro y la de al medio es color Verde Oscuro y ojos Rojos Mientras las otras 2 tienen ojos amarillos.

-Voy a hacer que se arrepientan de haber invadido nuestros mundos-.

La tercera chica se llamaba Haru, llevaba una camisa negra, con un pantalón azul oscuro, tenía el cabello largo y de color negro.

-Ya es tiempo de enviarlos a su casa ¿verdad Mercury?-.

Mercury darkus que es un tipo de dragón con alas negras gigantes que lo envolvían por completo.

-Tienes razón Haru-.

Tsu Lang se preparaba para contraatacar de nuevo, cuando una curta chica hizo su aparición, esta chica se llamaba Lola, cuyo cabello era rojo como el fuego, piel blanca y ojos verdes, vestía una blusa de color Rojo y en medio lleva un Corazón de color Blanco de mangas Cortas, Un Short de Mezclilla, unos Tenis de color Carmesí y unos anteojos.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas carmesí!-las llamas derribaron a Tsu Lang nuevamente-bien hecho Wernar Pyrus-.

Wernar es un ave Fénix de Color Rojo y Carmesí de ojos Amarillos y un medallón color Dorado.

-no fue difícil-.

-Con que otros insectos vienen a desafiarme, bueno, eso no hará diferencia, Tsu Lang es lo bastante poderoso para eliminarlos-.

-Tal vez a nosotros, pero no a ellos-dijo Ayame.

-¿Qué?-Benag volteo y Drago pateo a Tsu Lang, ya que en la distracción habían conseguido liberarse.

-Muchas gracias por su ayuda-dijo Dan.

-No agradezcas aun-dijo Haru.

Por su parte, Jack-Vaya, es un verdadero honor conocer al gran Dan Kuso, usted es el mejor peleador que ha existido-.

-Bueno, no es por presumir, pero si, lo soy-.

-Y ellos son Shun Kazami y Marucho Marukura, los dos son grandes peleadores-.

-No quiero ser grosero, pero este no es el momento-dijo Shun devolviendo la mirada a Benag y Tsu Lang, quienes ya se habían levanto.

-Estoy comenzando a enfurecerme, realmente me están sacando de mis casillas-.

-No te tenemos miedo-dijo Dan.

-Pronto lo tendrás, no olvides que la luna aun esta bajo mi poder y eso hace que Tsu Lang sea invencible, bueno, de hecho, solo Serpentera sería capaz de derrotarlo-.

-Eso esta por verse ¿Listo Drago?-.

-¡Cuando tu digas Dan!-.

-¡Adelante Helios!-.

-¡Voy a disfrutar esto!-.

-¡Ve Aranaut!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia te derrotare!-.

-¡Es hora de hacerle pagar lo que hizo Percival!-.

-¡Ya estoy en ello!-.

-¡Vamos Wilda, hagámoslo por todos los vestal que fueron asesinados!-.

-¡Confía en mi Mira!-.

-¡Demuéstrale el poder de un guerrero ninja, Ingram!-.

-¡Adelante Elfin, hagámoslo por Akwimos!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

Benag se vio rodeado por los 7 peleadores y por los cuatro nuevos que llegaron, pero el general aun tenía varios trucos.

-Nanashi-.

El peleador manipulado apareció sobre el hombro de Utopia, el general lo mantuvo oculto en las sombras hasta que llegara el momento de usarlo, como si fuera un arma.

-Tengo que encargarme de estos peleadores que se atreven a desafiar a la reina, por favor, tendrías la amabilidad de deshacerte de estos cuatro insectos que acaban de aparecer-.

-Como usted ordene general-.

Utopia lanzo un ataque contra los bakugan, quienes lo esquivaron dando un salto, mientras Benag y Tsu Lang encaraban a los peleadores, los cuales se pusieron en guardia.

-Esos híbridos son muy útiles, tu padre puede ser de mucha ayuda cuando se lo propone-.

Mira apretó los puños, pero esta vez resistió el impulso de llorar y solo le lanzo a Benag una mirada cargada de odio, el malévolo general solo se rio por como lo miraba.

-Otra vez me estas mirando con odio, eres una tonta-.

-¡Benag, ya es hora de que te rindas, somos más que tú!-.

-Pues veremos si eso les ayuda-dijo Benag y todos se prepararon para la batalla.

Dan y sus amigos no lo sabían, pero los Prime estaban observando esa batalla desde su lugar de descanso.

-Kuso y Drago tienen más potencial del que creímos-.

-Es cierto, tal vez ellos logren alcanzar el siguiente nivel de la armadura-.

-¿El nivel del dragón solar? Es el máximo poder que puede darles esa armadura y creer que Dan y Drago sean capaces de alcanzarlo suena increíble-.

-Pero no imposible-.

-Sin embargo, debemos tener en cuenta de que nadie ha logrado alcanzar tal poder, ni siquiera nosotros-.

-Aun así, si alguien puede lograrlo, esos son Dan Kuso y Drago-.

-Espero que tengas razón, les deseo buena suerte-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 40, espero les haya gustado, la batalla contra Benag continua y ahora los peleadores tienen nuevos aliados, pero los Prime mencionan un nivel conocido como el dragón solar ¿Qué será eso y tendrá el poder suficiente para derrotar a Benag y Tsu Lang?_

_Muy bien, este capítulo termino y también las oportunidades de OC, aunque aun queda uno más por aparecer, pero ya no se admitirán más OC, lo siento, pero como ya he explicado, ya no puede seguir anexando más personajes._

**AkiraKazami97: **_mi mamá te manda saludos y gracias, por cierto, tu hermana ya hizo su participación, aunque fue algo corta, espero no le moleste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_muchas gracias, mi mamá te manda saludos y que te recuperes muy pronto, no tienes nada que agradecerme, solo recuerda que ahora tienes otra oportunidad de vida, aprovéchala muy bien amiga mía y creo que hoy te dan de alta ¿no es cierto? Si ya estas en casa, FELICIDADES. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tienes razón, todas parecen tramas para un nuevo fic, aunque al primero no le entendí muy bien jeje, lo siento, pero me agrada la idea de la fusión de los peleadores con sus bakugan, yo había pensado lo mismo, pero ahora creo que estoy algo atareado con la historia, pero aun así agradezco todas tus ideas, me gustaron mucho lo de la unión de peleadores y bakugan, y lo de infernal Xanadu, creo que haré que sufra un pequeño cambio cuando obtenga la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, la batalla esta cada vez más complicada, Benag es en extremo poderoso, no cabe duda de porque es el primer general de Xanadu, pero ni Dan ni sus amigos se rendirán, en el próximo capítulo el gran desenlace, eso creo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_cada quien sus gustos, yo creo que Freezer era más malo que Cell, porque Freezer destruyo a los saiyajin y mato a cientos de inocentes muy cruelmente, además de que fue quien logro que Goku se convirtiera en súper saiyajin por primera vez, también le doy puntos a Majin Boo, lo considero más malo que Freezer y Cell juntos, en fin, respecto a los atributos; existen 6 atributos, fuego (pyrus), viento (ventus), tierra (subterra), agua (aquos), luz (haos) y oscuridad (darkus), siendo los de fuego y oscuridad los más poderosos, algunos bakugan aquos tienen la habilidad de cambiar du atributo de agua a uno de los otros 5 atributos, solo es parte de su poder, no significa que sean de esos atributos, Linehalt tiene una energía muy poderosa conocida como energía prohibida, la cual puede partir a un planeta en dos y reconstruirlo, ya casi es tu aparición, aunque ya no voy a admitir a más OC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_pues no son muy cobardes, ya que ninguno tiene miedo a morir, lo único que les interesa es conquistar a todo el universo, sin importar los medios. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_una enorme disculpa por eso, pero ya volviste a la acción, me siento un poco revuelto por tantos personajes, lo siento mucho, espero no te hayas molestado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_bueno, ya tuviste tu aparición, te anotaste justo a tiempo, ya que a partir de este capítulo ya no se aceptaran a más OC, ya has tenido tu primera aparición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_la batalla se ha complicado, aunque la ayuda ha llegado, los bakugan mutantes han sido invocados y son todo un poderoso ejército, la batalla esta lejos de terminar y menos teniendo en cuenta el gran poder de Benag. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_me alegra saber que todo esta bien y si, he probado el turrón, en Chiapas era algo que tanto mi hermana como yo comíamos a gusto, pero aquí en Nayarit no lo hacen y ya tengo un buen tiempo que no lo he comido, que coraje, lo extraño mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_mejor no presumas, porque los peleadores se están conteniendo porque están bajo el control de Benag y no quieren lastimarlos, si esa fuera su intención, Linehalt ya hubiera usado su energía prohibida y entonces si estarían en problemas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami (quien ya hizo su entrada en el fic), AkiraKazami97, Infinita, Anónimo, Alexa Sakura Makimoto y Alice, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Joe Misaki y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	41. Dragon solar

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la batalla con Benag sigue estando cada vez más difícil, el terrible general darkus es muy poderoso, al igual que Tsu Lang, pero ahora Dan y Drago alcanzaran el siguiente nivel de su armadura, es el momento de que Benag pague por todos sus crímenes._

_Este capítulo se centrara únicamente en la batalla con Benag, así que los demás peleadores, incluyendo OC, aparecerán hasta el final, les pido me tengan paciencia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 41._

**Cap. 41 Dragón solar.**

La luna brillaba intensamente, mientras los peleadores miraban desafiantes a Benag, el maligno general solo se mantenía tranquilo, ya que sabía que los rayos lunares volvían cada vez más poderoso a Tsu Lang.

-Esto es malo-dijo Marucho-el poder de Tsu Lang depende de los rayos de la luna y todavía faltan 7 horas para que amanezca-.

-Eso significa que Tsu Lang se hará mucho más poderoso en todo ese tiempo-dijo Fabia preocupada.

-Bueno, entonces sabemos lo que hay que hacer, tenemos que acabar con él ahora mismo-dijo Dan-¿listo Drago?-.

-¡Cuando tú digas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Drago comenzó a girar a gran velocidad, del mismo modo que lo hacía Hawktor, solo que en lugar de un remolino de aire, era un remolino de fuego.

-Jamás aprendes ¡Poder activado: Muro de sombras!-.

Tsu Lang alzo una de sus manos y un muro de color oscuro apareció frente a él, bloqueando el ataque de Drago, quien salió disparado hacia el suelo.

-¡Dan!-grito Mira asustada, pero sonrió aliviada al ver a Drago sano y salvo, Dan también lo estaba y sonreía tranquilo.

-Esos dos son huesos duros de roer-dijo Tsu Lang.

-Cierto, no cabe duda que Drago es un bakugan muy diferente a todos los demás, tal vez es por eso que ha sido elegido para evolucionar tantas veces-.

-Debemos derrotarlo rápido, ya que puede usar el poder de la Matrix contra nosotros en cualquier momento-.

-Si supiera como hacerlo, ya lo habría hecho ¡Poder activado: Rayo de infinidad!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo un poderoso rayo de energía oscura, en cuyo interior parecía haber toda una galaxia.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo shuriken!-.

Ingram lanzo varias shuriken que se convirtieron en un escudo que detuvo el ataque de Tsu Lang, para sorpresa de Benag, quien observo que el resto de los peleadores se dirigían hacia él, siendo Mira la primera en llegar.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe del destino!-.

El puño derecho de Wilda comenzó a brillar, mientras su nivel aumentaba a 4000G, se lanzo sobre Tsu Lang y trato de golpearlo, pero el bakugan darkus esquivaba su ataque sin ninguna dificultad, fue cuando Aranaut y Elfin se unieron a la batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de luz!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Aranaut comenzó a atacar a Tsu Lang junto con Wilda, ambos lo hicieron retroceder y distraerlo para que Elfin lo congelara con su rayo.

-No puedo moverme-.

-¡Es nuestra oportunidad!-grito Ace-¡Poder activado: Sable de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego máximo!-.

Helios y Percival atacaron al mismo tiempo, ambos ataques golpearon a Tsu Lang, levantando una gran cantidad de polvo.

-Creo que es nuestro turno, Dan-dijo Drago.

-¡Adelante Drago! ¡Poder activado: Furia de dragón!-.

Drago junto sus dos sables y lanzo un poderoso tornado de fuego, el cual tomo la forma de un imponente dragón, el cual se impacto en la cortina de humo, lo que causo una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

-Eso fue increíble-dijo Elfin asombrada.

-Siempre supe que Drago era por mucho el bakugan más poderoso de todos-dijo Helios.

-¿Crees que lo lograron?-pregunto Ingram.

-Al parecer si, pero Benag no es un oponente ordinario-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Tienes razón en eso-dijo una voz a espaldas de todos, se trataba de Benag y Tsu Lang, ambos estaban ilesos.

-¿Cómo sobrevivieron?-exclamo Ace.

-¡Deberían estar seriamente dañados!-dijo Percival.

Benag y Tsu Lang se rieron divertidos-Acaso olvidaron que la luna aumenta por mucho el poder de Tsu Lang, eso incluye su fortaleza y velocidad-.

-Antes de que el ataque de Drago me golpeara, conseguí activar mi poder de teletransportación, así pude escapar de mi prisión de hielo y salir ileso-.

-Estos tipos si que son astutos-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón amigo, pero no podemos darnos por vencidos, debe haber un modo de derrotarlos, siempre lo hay-.

-Solo espero que esta vez no sea la excepción-.

-No puedo creerlo, es mucho más poderoso que todos los demás miembros del comando sigma-dijo Marucho impresionado.

-Aun así debe tener una debilidad, solo tenemos que encontrarla-dijo Shun.

Benag ya estaba comenzando a hartarse de esa batalla-Ya es hora de darles con todo ¡Poder activado: Espacio infinito!-.

Tsu Lang comenzó a brillar y de pronto todo el lugar se oscureció, es decir, despareció la luz de la luna y las estrellas.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Fabia.

-No lo se, pero no me agrada nada-dijo Aranaut.

La risa de Benag se escucho, aparentemente, en todas direcciones-Les doy la bienvenida al territorio donde Tsu Lang tiene ventaja, el espacio exterior-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan y comenzó a hacer gestos de estarse ahogando.

-Dan, tranquilo, puedes respirar con calma-dijo Shun.

-¿En serio?-Dan tomo una bocanada de aire-pero ¿Cómo podemos respirar en el espacio exterior?-.

-Obviamente es una ilusión-dijo Keith-es parte del ataque de Tsu Lang ¿no es así Benag?-.

-Efectivamente, este lugar no es más que una ilusión, pero eso no significa que Tsu Lang no adquiera más habilidades, ya que aquí, el dicta las reglas-.

-Y la primera regla es eliminarlos-.

Algo paso a gran velocidad golpeando a los 7 bakugan, los cuales hicieron un esfuerzo para no caer, aunque estaban algo lastimados.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto Elfin.

-Debe ser parte del poder de Tsu Lang-dijo Wilda.

-Eso significa que aquí todas sus habilidades se vuelven a incrementar-dijo Ingram con pesar.

-Esto es malo-dijo Mira preocupada.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes-Tsu Lang apareció detrás de los bakugan, quienes rápidamente lo encararon-ya que como dijo Benag, aquí yo hago las reglas-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de estrellas!-.

Las estrellas alrededor comenzaron a lanzarse sobre los 7 bakugan, quienes las esquivaban como podían, algunos con mucha dificultad y otros trataban de destruirlas, pero seguían cayendo más y más, varias golpearon a Elfin y Aranaut, pero se mantuvieron firmes.

-¡Resistan! ¡Poder activado: Reflector de llamas!-.

Drago invoco un escudo que protegió a todos los bakugan del ataque de estrellas, por un instante parecía que estaban a salvo, pero el escudo comenzó a desaparecer lentamente.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Marucho.

Nuevamente Benag se rio-Tontos, en este mundo donde solo hay oscuridad, los ataques de fuego, viento, tierra, agua y luz solo pueden durar unos segundos, a lo que me refiero es que se debilitan-.

-¡Eres un gran cobarde!-grito Dan.

-¿Cobarde? Si solo estoy usando uno de los mejores ataques de Tsu Lang, creo que es hora de darles otra demostración de su gran poder-.

-¡No esta vez! ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas del caos!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago de luz!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado ninja!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de cristales!-.

Los 7 poderosos bakugan lanzaron sus mejores ataques contra Tsu Lang, quien estaba muy tranquilo a pesar de lo que se acercaba.

-Que patéticos-dijo Benag, mientras Tsu Lang se movía a gran velocidad esquivando los 7 ataques.

-Rayos, es muy rápido-dijo Dan preocupado.

-No deberían sorprenderse tanto por algo tan insignificante, después de todo, aquí no tienen forma de ganar ¡Poder activado: Sombra del espacio!-.

Un ataque de sombra arraso con los 7 bakugan, quienes trataron de resistir lo mejor que podían, pero en ese mundo se estaban sintiendo cada vez más débiles, aun con sus armaduras.

-Tenemos que pensar en algo pronto-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Mientras estemos en este mundo nuestros poderes no le harán daño a Tsu Lang-dijo Ace con pesar.

-Vamos chicos, no podemos darnos por vencidos-dijo Dan con su siempre entusiasmo-debe haber un modo de derrotarlo-.

-No lo se, aquí parece que son invencibles-dijo Marucho.

-Ese chico es listo-Tsu Lang apareció arriba de los bakugan, quienes volvieron a ponerse en guardia, para la diversión del general Benag.

-Veo que aun no han aprendido nada del poder que poseemos, como ustedes quieran ¡Poder activado: Colisión de planetas!-.

Dos de los planetas que había en esa dimensión comenzaron a acercarse hacia los bakugan, con la intención de chocar y aplastarlos.

-¡Nos harán tortilla!-grito Dan.

-¡Aun no! ¡Poder activado: Clones de sombra ninja!-.

Ingram junto sus manos en posición de ninja y conjuro varios clones, los cuales se pusieron alrededor de los peleadores y sus bakugan, siendo estos últimos lanzados hacia un lugar seguro, mientras los planetas aplastaban a los clones.

-Eso estuvo cerca-dijo Elfin aliviada.

-Eso fue pensar rápido, Shun-felicito Keith.

Fabia miraba a Shun fijamente, sentía como sus mejillas se coloreaban, pero luego recordaba a Jin y su mirada cambiaba a una de tristeza, algo que noto Aranaut.

-Princesa ¿se encuentra bien?-.

-¿Eh? Si Aranaut, estoy bien-.

Por su parte, Benag y Tsu Lang estaban impresionados por la rápida reacción de Shun e Ingram.

-Ese chico si que es astuto-dijo Tsu Lang.

-Cierto, pero creo que es hora de terminar con ellos, prepárense para ser destruidos-dijo Benag, llamando la atención de los peleadores-¡Poder activado: Oscuridad infinita!-.

El cuerpo de Tsu Lang comenzó a brillar de un color oscuro muy intenso, mientras su poder se incrementaba hasta llegar a 9000G, ante el asombro de los peleadores, mientras sus bakugan se preparaban para lo que venía, Tsu Lang disparo poderosos rayos que salieron de todas direcciones, los bakugan trataban de esquivarlo, aunque antes de eso, dejaron a los peleadores en un lugar seguro, haciendo que Tsu Lang concentrara sus ataques en ellos.

Dos rayos golpearon a Ingram, Elfin y a Percival, ante la angustia de Shun, Marucho y Ace, quienes solo podían ver lo que pasaba, por su parte, Dan comenzaba a apretar sus puños lleno de impotencia.

Otros tres rayos golpearon a Helios, Wilda y Aranaut, lanzando a Mira y Fabia hacia atrás, llevándose consigo a Shun, Marucho y Ace, siendo Dan y Keith quienes lograron mantenerse en pie, así como Drago fue el único en lograr esquivar el ataque.

Benag se reía de manera burlona y triunfal-¡Como pueden ver, esta batalla ya la perdieron, no hay forma de que puedan ganarnos!-.

-¡Muchachos! ¿Se encuentran bien?-grito Keith, pero sus amigos no podían responder debido a lo cansados que estaban-rayos, tienen demasiado poder, a este paso va a…-.

-¡Aun no!-exclamo Dan con la cabeza abajo y apretando los puños y sus dientes-¡No me rendiré, hasta que le haya hecho pagar todo lo que hizo!-Dan comenzó a correr hacia Tsu Lang.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Mira y Keith al mismo tiempo.

Dan se detuvo cuando estuvo justo debajo de Tsu Lang-¡Benag!-grito atrayendo la atención del general.

-¿Tú otra vez? Se ve que eres un tonto-.

-¡Yo seré quien te derrote, yo, Dan Kuso!-.

-¿No me digas? Muy bien, entonces tú serás el primero en morir ¡Poder activado: Esferas infinitas!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo dos de sus esferas contra Dan, ante la mirada de angustia de sus compañeros.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago al ver que no llegaría a tiempo para salvarlo.

Dan cerro sus ojos y espero el impacto, pero este nunca llego, lentamente abrió sus ojos y descubrió algo que lo dejo asombrado, Helios, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Wilda y Elfin estaban protegiéndolo de ese ataque, a pesar de estar agotados.

-Chicos…. ¿Por qué?-.

-No…le daremos la espalda….a un amigo….que esta en problema…-dijo Helios, mientras Keith sonreía.

-No seas necio…-dijo Wilda, mientras Mira sonreía.

-Al menos deja…que nosotros…nos encarguemos…..de esto-dijo Ingram, mientras Shun también sonreía.

-Quizás lo hacemos….porque es nuestro deber…..-dijo Percival, siendo seguido por la sonrisa de Ace.

-O tal vez….porque son nuestros amigos…-dijo Aranaut, mientras Fabia sonreía.

-Y nos importa…..su seguridad….-concluyo Elfin, siendo guiada por la sonrisa de Marucho.

Desafortunadamente, no pudieron seguir resistiendo y el ataque los devolvió a sus formas de esfera, ante la mirada atónita de Dan, quien no pudiendo resistirlo…..

-¡Drago! ¡Dame….dame el poder….para poder salvar a nuestros amigos…! ¡Drago!-.

-Dan, estas equivocado-dijo Drago con voz suave y tranquila, Dan miro a su amigo-lo se porque siempre hemos luchado juntos y hemos alcanzado grandes niveles de evolución, el poder no es algo que se obsequie o se encuentra-Dan abrió los ojos y sonrió al comprender a su amigo.

-Entiendo, tienes razón Drago, el poder no se obsequia o se encuentra, el poder….se combina ¿verdad Drago?-.

Drago cerró sus ojos y asintió, entonces, una luz roja comenzó a brillar en el pecho de Dan y Drago, ante la sorpresa de Benag.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

Los Prime, por su parte, sabían muy bien lo que iba a suceder y estaban muy complacidos con Dan Kuso, estaban en lo correcto, ese chico iba a ser el primero en lograr el máximo poder de la armadura.

-Nosotros…derrotaremos a Benag…protegeremos a nuestros amigos…..-susurro Dan-¿listo Drago?-.

-Adelante-.

-¡Poder activado!-Dan saco una carta que también brillaba de un color rojo y Drago comenzó a sufrir un gran cambio, mientras los Prime recitaban…..

-Lo haz hecho muy bien Dan Kuso…-.

-Y tu también Drago…..-.

-Combinando sus sentimientos como uno solo…-.

-Y teniendo el núcleo principal de la Matrix del liderazgo…..-.

-Han alcanzado el nivel máximo de la armadura…-.

-Ese es….-.

-¡El dragón solar!-.

La armadura de Drago ahora estaba envuelta en unas llamas de color rubí con detalles dorados, sus alas brillaban intensamente, así como su pecho, es decir, donde se encontraba el núcleo de la Matrix, sus sables estaban envueltos en un fuego de color rojo rubí y las partes rojas de su cuerpo comenzaron a brillar como si se tratara de la luz del sol.

-¿Qué le paso?-exclamo Tsu Lang, mientras Benag apretaba los dientes.

Drago se lanzo al ataque, sujetando sus dos sables, el general darkus solo preparo su ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Esferas infinitas!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo sus esferas, pero Drago las destruyo con uno de sus sables, luego Tsu Lang trato de golpearlo, Drago lo detuvo y usando su fuerza lo lanzo al aire, momento que aprovecho para golpearlo con sus dos sables formando una cruz en su pecho.

-¡Pagaras por eso!-grito Tsu Lang furioso.

-¡Poder activado: Oscuridad infinita!-.

Tsu Lang lanzo sus poderosos rayos contra Drago, quien permaneció inmóvil en todo momento y cuando el ataque ya estaba muy cerca, se protegió con sus sables y destruyo todos los rayos, ante el asombro de sus compañeros, por un instante, Drago permaneció inmóvil, pero después le lanzo una mirada de furia y determinación a Benag, quien por primera vez en su vida, sintió miedo, al igual que Tsu Lang, más aun cuando Drago comenzó a acercarse lentamente hacia ambos.

-No te acerques…..-dijo Benag temblando.

-Aléjate de mí…..-dijo Tsu Lang en iguales condiciones.

Drago se lanzo contra Tsu Lang, al tiempo que la voz de Dan se escuchaba-¡Esto acabara contigo Benag!-.

Drago abrió su mano izquierda y una pequeña bola de fuego apareció, para después revelar a Dan Kuso, quien tenía su puño derecho preparado para dar un golpe, al tiempo que sus amigos….

-¡Vamos Dan!-grito Keith.

-¡Hazlo por todos aquellos que fueron asesinados!-grito Mira.

-¡Por todos los que sufrieron por culpa de Benag!-grito Marucho.

-¡Dan!-gritaron Shun, Fabia y Ace.

-¡Drago!-gritaron Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram y Wilda.

El puño de Dan comenzó a brillar de un color rojo, aumentando el miedo de Benag-¡Dan….Kuso…!-grito entre dientes.

-¡Benag!-Dan salto hacia el malvado general y le dio un golpe con todas sus fuerzas en pleno rostro, al mismo tiempo, Drago golpeo a Tsu Lang también en su rostro.

Tsu Lang retrocedió y su cuerpo exploto, junto con el general Benag, mientras los demás peleadores sonreían llenos de felicidad, al igual que los bakugan, que miraban felices el resplandor que causo la explosión, Drago descendió con Dan en su mano, ambos estaban muy satisfechos, lo habían conseguido, Benag, el temible general darkus, líder del comando sigma y el asesino de muchos vestal inocentes, había sido derrotado.

La zona que Tsu Lang creo desapareció, al tiempo que los peleadores que habían estado bajo el control de Benag despertaban, incluyendo a Anduim y Alex, todos estaban confundidos, los krybots y trituradores, al ver lo que pasaba, regresaron a los bakugan mutantes y emprendieron la huida, no sin antes activar el sistema de autodestrucción de la fortaleza, afortunadamente, todos los peleadores que aun se encontraban ahí consiguieron salir a tiempo y una vez que estuvieron en tierra firme, Mylene y los otros decidieron dividirse, un grupo buscaría a Dan y los otros, mientras el otro les explicaría a los peleadores que acababan de despertar que había pasado.

Dan y los 7 peleadores, por su parte, estaban sentados en el suelo descansando, aunque Dan estaba recostado y con una gran sonrisa de tranquilidad, al igual que Mira, Keith y Ace, pues al fin Benag pago por lo que hizo y eso no era todo, sus bakugan ahora eran más poderosos; Helios, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Wilda y Elfin tendían 3000G de poder, mientras que Drago obtuvo 3700G de poder, todo gracias a que habían peleado más que como un equipo, como una familia, pero sabían que esa tranquilidad no iba a ser duradera, porque aun quedaban tres generales y la integrante más importante de toda Baranoia, su enemiga principal.

**Baranoia….**

Xanadu estaba impresionada, nunca se imagino que Dan Kuso podría derrotar a su general más poderoso, pero lo que realmente la impresiono, fue el asombroso poder que Drago uso para hacerlo.

-¡Esto es humillante!-grito Tenaya.

-¡Lo se, nuestro mejor general derrotado!-grito Arturina.

-Basta-intervino Xanadu con un tono calmado-esta batalla puede habernos costado caro, pero al menos se que si quiero dominar el poder de la Matrix, necesito hacer algo más que robarlo-.

-¿De que hablas madre?-pregunto Arturina confundida.

-Me refiero a que necesito encontrar a los únicos seres en el universo que fueron capaces de usar el poder de la Matrix al 100% de su capacidad-.

Tenaya y Arturina no comprendían lo que su madre decía, después de todo, los únicos que habían logrado usar el 100% del poder de la Matrix eran los Prime y ellos habían muerto hace siglos, la única opción que les quedaría era….

-No puedes referirte a….-Tenaya no pudo continuar por la impresión.

-Madre, acaso quieres….-Arturina también se quedo callada.

-Si, es hora de encontrar el lugar de descanso más sagrado del universo, la tumba de los Prime-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 41, espero les haya gustado, bueno, Benag finalmente ha ajustado cuentas y pago por todas sus maldades, Drago ha alcanzado un nuevo nivel de poder, pero ahora, Xanadu habla sobre encontrar el lugar de reposo de los Prime para así poder dominar por completo el poder de la Matrix o, al menos, conocer el secreto que guarda dicho poder, una nueva aventura se aproxima._

**Princess Diana: **_gracias, ni yo me la creo, en fin, la batalla termino y Benag fue derrotado, pero Xanadu esta lista para lanzar otra batalla, lista para buscar la tumba de los Prime. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_no te preocupes, esta vida es más que fics, lo importante es que comenten cuando puedan y me alegra que el fic te este gustando hasta donde va, ahora Benag ya no esta, pero la batalla con Xanadu aun continua y la reina va a buscar el lugar más sagrado del universo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_no te preocupes, pero ¿Qué tipo de cambio tienes pensado? Me parecen buenas ideas, aunque ahora que estás libre del control de Benag cambiaras de bando, ya que los peleadores te contaran todo lo que Xanadu te hizo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Mikamoto: **_gracias por tus palabras, me da gusto que la gente me diga eso, porque siempre me pongo muy nervioso a la hora de escribir un fic y no creí que a la gente le gustara mucho la pareja principal y sobretodo que los enemigos sean maquinas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra que no te hayas molestado y tienes razón, ya que con todos los nombres que tengo que inventar me siento algo revuelto, pero siempre tratare de darles su participación a todos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_aun no lo se, ya que tengo otro OC que agregar, aunque ya no voy a aceptar a nadie más, voy a tratar de anexarlo cuando pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_me alegra que te gustara tu participación, aunque fuera corta, pero ya que Benag fue derrotado, la situación va a calmarse un poco, eso será en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_primero, FELICIDADES a ti y a Joe Misaki, espero que la pasen muy bien, ahora que Benag fue derrotado, es el momento de que Xanadu haga su siguiente jugada y va a buscar el lugar de descanso de los Prime para conocer el secreto de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_el núcleo silente y el núcleo de infinidad eran como la fuente de vida de Vestroia antigua, cuando se combinan forman el núcleo perfecto, el cual le da vida a Nueva Vestroia, la dimensión de la perdición o dimensión maldita, es como el lugar donde van los bakugan cuando mueren, por decirlo así y no te preocupes, es natural que tengas dudas de una serie que no conozcas y si nos vamos por debate, yo pienso que Freezer es más malo que Cell, porque Cell, aunque me gusto su saga, no era más que una copia de todos, incluyendo a Goku. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_una disculpa por eso, Horus es de atributo ventus y efectivamente, Wernar es pyrus, en fin, la batalla con Benag ha terminado, pero es solo el comienzo de una nueva aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_felicidades por su aniversario, que la pasen muy bien los dos, no más acuérdate que el coqueteo siempre puede ser malinterpretado, en fin, si quieres quedarte con Runo, pensé que la mejor manera de empezar era haciéndote su admirador, espero no sea inconveniente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_felicidades y no te preocupes, es tu fiesta y debes disfrutarla, amiga, muchas felicidades por tu regreso triunfal a tu casa y a disfrutar la vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ese poder es peligroso, pero Linehalt ha demostrado que puede controlarlo, aunque le sea muy difícil controlar tal poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Princess Diana, Súper Girl, Alexa Sakura Mikamoto, Suteichi-Kazami, Alice, Anónimo e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Zeus, Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Joe Misaki y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…..**_


	42. Un buen descanso

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento de un buen y relajante descanso, después de haber destruido las 6 fortalezas, los peleadores se relajan en casa de Marucho, aunque tendrán nuevos invitados a la fiesta y habrá un suceso inesperado, ya que es tiempo de que dos peleadores cumplan su promesa._

_Y ahora el capítulo 42._

**Cap. 42 Un buen descanso.**

Tras la derrota de Benag, los peleadores decidieron tomarse unas pequeñas vacaciones, ya habían pasado tres días desde que Benag fuera derrotado y ahora los peleadores, incluyendo a todos sus nuevos aliados, entre quienes contaban Anduim y Alex, estaban disfrutando de una buena fiesta en casa de Marucho.

Antes de eso, Anduim se había disculpado muchas veces con Dan y los otros por haber ayudado a Xanadu, pero Dan le dijo que todo estaba olvidado, después de todo, siempre hay alguna razón para hacer las cosas, una que los peleadores supieron cuando Anduim se reencontró con su hermana, Lian, quien le aseguraba que estaba completamente a salvo y que no tenía recuerdo alguno de lo que le había sucedido.

-Xanadu debió borrar sus recuerdos por alguna razón-dijo Marucho-pero no se cual-.

-Es estrategia-dijo Keith-le borra los recuerdos a todos sus prisioneros para que vuelvan a sus vidas normales y no intenten nada en su contra-.

-Esa canalla, no cabe duda que es una gran cobarde-dijo Dan molesto-pero, ahora que Drago tiene un nuevo nivel de poder, estoy seguro que todo será más fácil-.

-No te confíes Dan, después de todo, Serpentera no es un bakugan cualquiera-dijo Drago.

-Vamos Drago, tú viste lo poderoso que eras con ese nuevo nivel, no importa quien sea tu oponente, no puedes perder-.

-No deberías ser tan arrogante, recuerda que Serpentera tiene un nivel de 6000G y Drago apenas ha alcanzado los 3700G-dijo Mylene fríamente.

-Bueno…si, pero…-.

-Mylene tiene razón Dan-dijo Keith-tampoco olvides que Xanadu es conocida como la peleadora más poderosa de todo el universo, nunca ha perdido ni una sola batalla-.

La expresión de Dan cambio a una seria-Tienes razón, después de todo, Primus hizo lo mejor que pudo y aunque utilizo el armamento de Auric, para Serpentera no represento ningún obstáculo-.

-Y no creo que Serpentera haya peleado con todo su poder-dijo Drago con pesar, por un instante se hizo un largo silencio, pero luego Dan dirigió su mirada hacia el miembro más joven de los peleadores.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo estará Marucho?-pregunto Dan preocupado.

Después de que Benag fuera derrotado, Dan y los otros les contaron a los peleadores todo lo que Benag les dijo sobre Nueva Vestroia, como Xanadu ataco el planeta personalmente, como asesino a cientos de bakugan y capturo a otros, y como Serpentera liquido a Preyas, al recibir la noticia, Marucho comenzó a llorar desesperado, al igual que Elfin, quien estaba llena de rabia, deseando ir y acabar con Xanadu personalmente.

Marucho se culpo por mucho tiempo, diciendo que si hubiera dejado que sus amigos destruyeran a Xanadu cuando estaba débil, nada de eso hubiera pasado, pero Drago le aseguro que Preyas habría estado en contra de eso, como todo buen bakugan honorable, y aunque Marucho ahora se veía más tranquilo, aun se veía tristeza en su mirada, al igual que en Elfin.-

-Se esta reponiendo poco a poco-dijo Ren, aunque también estaba algo preocupado-lo que me sorprendió fue la historia de Ayame-.

Ayame, la nueva chica gundaliana les conto que había sido criada en Nueva Vestroia por Howly Crow y que ambos fueron testigos de la masacre de bakugan, pero al ver que no estaban al nivel de la reina, decidieron ir a la Tierra a pedir ayuda, gracias a que en esos momentos el aro ya estaba más débil, pudieron llegar.

-Pero, siento que todo nuestro esfuerzo fue en vano-dijo Mira-nuestra misión era destruir las fortalezas para poder pedir ayuda, pero Xanadu se nos adelanto y acabo con el último mundo que podrían brindarnos ayuda-.

-¿Qué no sirvió de nada?-exclamo Dan incrédulo-Mira, sirvió de mucho, es cierto que nuestro plan de pedir ayuda ya no se pudo realizar, pero al menos acabamos con tres de las sabandijas de Xanadu, incluyendo a quien destruyo a Vestal-.

-Dan….-.

-Además, aunque no tenemos la ayuda que queríamos de Neathia, Gundalia o Nueva Vestroia, tenemos la ayuda de poderosos peleadores, quienes también están dispuestos a luchar hasta el final contra esa maquina psicópata-.

-Dan…..-Mira le sonrió a Dan agradecida, mientras Dan también sonreía.

El ambiente comenzó a ponerse más alegre, aunque había una persona que nos disfrutaba mucho de la fiesta y esa persona era Lena, desde lo que pasó en la fortaleza pyrus se sentía desdichada, no quería aceptarlo, pero extrañaba a Han…es decir, a Zero, ahora Lena entendía como debieron sentirse los peleadores cuando Ren los traiciono, ya que ella se sentía así.

-Ay, vamos Lena, diviértete-dijo Zenet apareciendo de repente-es una fiesta-.

-No tengo ánimos de festejar-.

-¿Sigues pensando en ese chico de Baranoia?-pregunto con picardía y Lena se quedo callada-lo sabía, no estés deprimida, recuerda que el admitió que le agradabas, así que aun tienes oportunidad con él-.

-Pero…-.

-Se que el sirve a esa boba de Xanadu, pero recuerda que nosotras también servíamos a alguien bobo, a ese cretino de Barodius y sin embargo, ahora tenemos una nueva vida, con nuevos amigos y debo admitirlo, este planeta me encanta, no se parece en nada al lugar sombrío que era Gundalia-.

Lena sonrió ante el entusiasmo de su amiga, realmente las palabras de Zenet tuvieron un cambio en ella, porque ya no estaba triste, sino decidida, decidida a salvar a su amado de las garras malignas de Xanadu antes de que fuera demasiado tarde.

La fiesta siguió su curso, algunos nadaban en la piscina de la mansión de Marucho, muchos se preguntaban si esa era en verdad una casa o un edificio turístico, por todo lo que había en ese lugar, desde un acuario donde hasta se exhibían una ballena, hasta un baño que más que baño, parecía salón de baile.

-Vaya y yo que pensé que la familia real de Neathia vivía en el lujo-dijo Mason asombrado.

-Es increíble como alguien tan pequeño puede amasar una gran cantidad de fortuna, el destino ha sido muy generoso que ese joven peleador-recitaba Jessie hasta que…..

-¡Ya cállate, cállate! ¡Prefiero escuchar a una gorda cantando opera que a tus molestos versos sin rimas!-gritaba Niah mientras lo estrangulaba muy al estilo Simpson.

-Por fin alguien le calló la boca-dijo Plitheon retorciéndose de la risa.

Jake preparaba sus famosas hamburguesas con queso, Linus y Ren fueron los primeros en probarlas, ya que nunca habían probado la comida terrestre.

-Si no haz comido mis hamburguesas, entonces aun no haz comenzado a vivir-dijo Jake guiñando con el ojo.

Shun y Fabia estaban algo apartados, ya que aunque disfrutaban de la fiesta, también querían perfeccionar sus técnicas marciales, pero Fabia tenía una cosa en mente.

-Oye Shun…-.

-¿Qué sucede Fabia?-.

Fabia se sonrojo un poco-Lo que hiciste…durante la pelea con Benag, fue algo increíble-.

-Realmente no fue nada-ambos se miraron a los ojos, los cuales brillaban misteriosamente y sus rostros se fueron acercando, pero antes de sus labios se encontraran, Shun se aparto-no quiero presionarte-.

-¿De que hablas?-Fabia estaba confundida.

-Fabia ¿realmente te sientes bien con esto?-pregunto Shun con tranquilidad, Fabia no supo responder y Shun sonrió comprensivo-dejemos que las cosas sucedan tranquilamente, por ahora trata de entender tus sentimientos-con estas palabras, Shun se dirigió hacia donde Jake servía las hamburguesas.

-Shun…..-susurro Fabia con ojos tristes, desde lejos, su hermana había visto todo.

-Fabia, te es difícil dejar ir a Jin y volver a empezar, pero creo que a él le hubiera gustado que siguieras con tu vida-.

Y aunque la fiesta se llevaba a cabo en la piscina, algunos bakugan miraban la TV, entre ellos Elfin, Uria, Raviel, Coredem y Nerenoid, los 5 estaban viendo un programa llamado Garfield y sus amigos (Nota: si quieren saber que episodio están viendo, este es el enlace en youtube: .com/watch?v=14FQCi0JXLw, un episodio titulado "Odie el camionero", uno de mis capítulos favoritos de esta serie tan divertida de mi infancia, la actual no es tan buena).

Elfin bailaba al ritmo de la canción que el gato Garfield cantaba, mientras a Uria se le hacía agua la boca con la lasaña que el gato se comía.

-¿Por qué no sirven algo como eso?-pregunto Uria.

-Esa es comida italiana y aquí no hay lugares donde las vendan-dijo Marucho con una sonrisa divertida.

-Oh…..maldición-.

-¡Pero aquí tenemos unas deliciosas hamburguesas!-grito Jake algo ofendido.

-Supongo que peor es nada-dijo Uria lanzándose por una.

-¡Eres un glotón!-le grito Shadow.

-¡Y tú un maniático!-.

-¡Insulto de bakugan!-.

-¡Peleador ridículo!-.

Shadow y Uria comenzaron a reírse por sus insultos, realmente tenían mucho en común, ambos tenían un carácter muy explosivo, cuando se lo proponían y cada uno tenía sus rarezas, Shadow era el equivalente a casi un loco, mientras que Uria era quizás el único bakugan que comía tanto como un elefante, aunque Dan competía con él, ya que estaba sirviéndose su tercera hamburguesa.

-Dan Kuso, esta es la tercera vez que te sirves, los demás también tenemos hambre-regaño Runo.

-No seas mandona, hay suficiente para todos-.

-Eso es cierto, Runo-dijo Mira y Runo le lanzo una mirada glacial, pero la vestal no se dejo intimidar.

-Por cierto, Mira, después de comer ¿podríamos hablar?-pregunto Dan.

-Claro Dan-respondió Mira sonriendo, mientras la mirada de Runo se endurecía más.

Keith y Mylene miraban sus platos con extrañeza, esa era la comida más rara que habían visto en sus vidas.

-Vamos, no debe saber nada mal, después de todo, todos la están comiendo-dijo Freeza.

-Incluso los neathianos y gundalianos-agrego Helios.

-Supongo que puedo darle una mordida-dijo Keith algo inseguro y con sumo cuidado, le dio un pequeño mordisco a la hamburguesa, ante la mirada atenta de Mylene-no esta mal-dijo y comenzó a comérsela con seguridad, así que Mylene siguió su ejemplo y le dio una mordida.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Lo ven? Y lo mejor es que esta parece ser su primera cita-dijo Freeza.

Keith se quedo extrañado por las palabras de Freeza, mientras Mylene miraba a su compañera con ganas de matarla.

-No se que quieres decir-dijo Mylene con frialdad.

-Puedes engañar a todos, incluso a ti misma, pero no a mí, yo se que sientes algo por Keith-.

-Claro que no-Mylene estaba comenzando a alterarse, aunque lo disimulaba perfectamente.

Keith, por su parte, sonreía divertido, aunque también admitía algo, pensó que era el momento de aclarar algunas cosas con Mylene, así que tomo aire y decidió hablar, afortunadamente, todos estaban distraídos con la fiesta.

-Escucha Mylene, hay algo que quiero decirte-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

Helios y Freeza se retiraron para darles privacidad, aunque el bakugan aquos hizo un movimiento en el aire formando un corazón, Mylene puso mala cara y Freeza se rio divertida.

-Creí que eras igual de fría que Mylene-dijo Helios.

-Lo soy, pero no significa que no sepa como divertirme, después de todo, sigo siendo un bakugan-.

Keith y Mylene esperaban que alguno dijera algo, finalmente, el rubio se decidió iniciar la conversación.

-Antes que nada, quiero disculparme contigo-.

-¿Disculparte? ¿Por qué?-.

-Por no haber podido salvarte, sufrí mucho cuando el portal te succiono-Mylene miro a Keith, por primera vez, en los ojos de quien fuera el temible Spectra, había dolor, así que Mylene decidió ser sincera.

-De hecho, creo que eso fue lo mejor-dijo y Keith se extraño-porque así pude aprender de mis errores, me di cuenta de lo equivocada que había estado ayudando a Zenoheld y al príncipe malcriado-.

-Si que lo era-dijo Keith y ambos se rieron, para luego cambiar a una mirada seria-aun así, de haberte podido salvar, no habrías pasado por todos esos momentos tan horribles en el palacio de Xanadu-.

-Son cosas que prefiero olvidar, pero te diré algo, cuando Xanadu me convirtió en prisionera, pude comprender lo que los bakugan sintieron cuando nosotros los hicimos nuestros prisioneros, pude saber que se siente estar privado de tu libertad, ser tratada como si…..como si….-Mylene no pudo continuar, pero Keith entendía muy bien su punto-en fin, pero me pregunto algo-.

-¿Qué cosa?-.

-En todo este tiempo ¿me estuviste buscando?-.

Keith se sonrojo, pero ya que estaban siendo sinceros-Desde que destruimos a Zenoheld y a su alternativa si, dedique todos esos meses de paz en tratar de encontrarte, pero entonces Baranoia invadió Vestal y el resto ya lo sabes-.

-Vaya, me siento halagada y algo confundida-dijo Mylene y Keith se quedo extrañado-después de todo lo que hice, todo lo que te hice, no creí que alguien y mucho menos tú desearan encontrarme ¿Por qué lo hiciste?-.

Keith no contesto, solo tomo la mano de Mylene, la chica vestal se sonrojo por la acción del peleador pyrus y después de unos segundos, Keith respondió.

-Porque, al menos para mí, eres lo más importante que alguien puede tener-.

Mylene se sonrojo ante las palabras de Keith y sonrió, algo que dejo asombrado a Keith, ya que no sonreía de manera fría y cruel, sino de manera cálida y agradecida.

-Nunca me imagine que en verdad te preocuparas tanto por mí-.

Keith puso su mano en su mejilla-Siempre ha sido así, aunque no lo supe hasta que vi como el portal te arrastraba, lo lamento-.

-No tienes que hacerlo-dijo Mylene y se acurruco en su pecho-gracias-.

Keith abrazo a Mylene, afortunadamente, solo Helios y Freeza los observaban, el bakugan pyrus estaba asombrado por las palabras de su compañero, pero Freeza estaba muy contenta.

-Realmente son el uno para el otro-dijo Freeza contenta.

Dan, por su parte, ya estaba devorando su sexta hamburguesa, incluso Jake estaba asombrado por la voracidad del gran Dan.

-Cielos, se ve que Dan el galán no es solo el mejor peleador del mundo, sino también el mejor comedor del universo-.

-¡Oye!-replico Dan, pero después vio a Mira, quien lo esperaba y Dan recordó que tenía una conversación con ella-disculpen chicos, en seguida regreso-Dan se acerco a Mira-oye Mira, creo que ya podemos hablar-.

-Muy bien, guía el camino-dijo Mira agarrando el brazo de Dan.

Ambos chicos se dirigieron al interior de la mansión, pasaron junto al sillón donde estaban los bakugan viendo la TV, mientras Elfin….

-¡Y roncando y roncando, a salvo en mi hogar….!-cantaba divertida.

Dan y Mira se rieron, y continuaron su camino, llegaron al acuario de la casa, justo en el momento en que la ballena aparecía nadando.

-Cielos, la casa de Marucho es increíble-dijo Mira asombrada.

-Lo se, me resulta difícil creer que este lugar es una casa realmente-Dan miro a Mira y decidió que era el momento, saco algo de su bolsillo y se lo entrego-toma-.

-¿Qué es esto?-al principio Mira no lo reconoció, pero después lo ubico, era el broche donde estaba la foto de su hermano.

-Prometí que te lo regresaría y ahora cumplo con mi palabra-.

-Gracias Dan-dijo Mira-yo….también quiero decirte algo…..-.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Dan…-Mira trago saliva, porque será que decir algo tan simple como "me gustas, te quiero, te amo, etc." Siempre es tan difícil-yo siempre te he admirado, admiro tu valor, tu entusiasmo y el hecho de nunca rendirse, gracias a ti recupere a mi hermano, a la única familia que me quedaba y nunca podré pagarte, pero…lo que quiero decirte es que….-Mira se sonrojo, Dan estaba confundido, sería el mejor peleador de todos, pero también era por mucho el chico más distraído del mundo-Dan yo…..te…amo…-.

Dan abrió los ojos de la impresión, todo se esperaba menos eso y ahora estaba al borde de un colapso, por un instante, ninguno hizo ni dijo nada, Mira pensó lo peor y comenzó a deprimirse.

-Lo siento, no debí decirte nada, perdóname-Mira se iba a retirar, pero Dan reacciono y la sujeto del brazo.

-Espera Mira, no quiero que te vayas así…lo siento, es que…me impresione, eso es todo, lamento haberte hecho sentir mal-.

-No Dan, es mi culpa, es decir, tú eres novio de Runo…..-.

-Creo que eso no es cierto-Mira volteo algo confundida-se supone que es mi novia, pero no nos hemos hablado desde hace tiempo, empezamos a distanciarnos cuando comenzó la lucha contra los vexos y cuando Barodius ataco, simplemente nos alejamos más, no creo que esos sean los pilares para un buen noviazgo-.

-Entiendo-.

-Además, desde hace tiempo creo que mi corazón le pertenece a alguien más-.

-¿En serio?-Mira agacho la cabeza deprimida.

-Si, a alguien que me demostró cuanto le importo, cuanto me ama, es tan fuerte lo que siente por mí que incluso me dio su posesión más valiosa y ahora se la acabo de devolver-.

Mira alzo la mirada con rapidez al escuchar eso último-¿Dan?-.

Dan se acerco a Mira y con sus dos manos, tomo el rostro de la vestal con delicadeza y cariño-Nunca he sido bueno para decir esas dos palabras que a las chicas tanto les gusta escuchar, pero si con lo que acabo de decir no haz adivinado quien es esa persona a quien amo, tal vez con esto si-Dan acerco sus labios a los de Mira y la beso, al principio, Mira abrió los ojos sorprendida, pero poco a poco se dejo llevar por el beso y rodeo el cuello de Dan con sus brazos, al tiempo que su pierna se levantaba, cuando se separaron, ambos chicos se miraron a los ojos-y si con eso aun no lo sabes, entonces se me acabaron las ideas-.

Mira se rio por las palabras de Dan-Con es basta, mi querido Dan-dijo acurrucándose en su pecho, mientras Dan la abrazaba con ternura.

El rey peleador por fin tenía a su reina, desafortunadamente, no podrían disfrutar de una relación tranquila, porque el siguiente nivel de la guerra con Baranoia estaba a punto de comenzar.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu se encontraba en su estudio privado, leía cada libro sobre la historia de Baranoia y todos los volúmenes que trataba sobre la vida de Prime, pero hasta ahora, su búsqueda había resultado inútil.

-No lo entiendo alteza ¿Por qué es tan difícil encontrar la tumba de los Prime?-pregunto Serpentera.

-La tumba de los Prime ha estado perdida desde hace siglos, después de todo, tras lo sucedido con tu padre, decidieron entregar la Matrix a su descendiente más directo-.

-Optimus Prime-.

-Exacto, el problema fue que solo le entregaron la daga, el secreto para usarlo al 100% de su poder se lo llevaron a la tumba, Optimus solo pudo usarla al 70% de todo su poder-Xanadu siguió leyendo los libros hasta que encontró algo muy interesante, al parecer la tumba de los Prime estaba en el planeta Tierra, la reina leyó la escritura, pero no comprendió su significado-llama a Clay-le ordeno a un quantron que estaba sacando otros libros-necesito preguntarle algo-el quantron asintió y salió en busca de Clay.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-pregunto Serpentera.

-Creo que he encontrado algo, algo muy interesante-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 42, se que no hubo nada de acción, pero creí que era mejor darles un poco de descanso después de esa batalla tan intensa que acaban de tener, pero en el próximo capítulo viene el inicio para una batalla mucho más intensa._

_Un aviso, la computadora se me volvió a descomponer (subí este capítulo desde un cyber café), así que no sé cuándo podré subir otro, ténganme paciencia._

**Princess Diana: **_no puedes imaginarte cuánta razón tienes, ya que la tumba de los Prime guarda los secretos más importantes del poder de la Matrix, la energía suprema y Baranoia sabe que ese lugar es sumamente sagrado, aunque a Xanadu no le interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Súper Girl: **_tranquila, yo entiendo, mejórate pronto, amiga mía, descansa todo lo necesario para que recuperes tus energías y ojala te la hayas pasado muy bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_efectivamente, es muy malo, ya que en la tumba de los Prime yace es secreto para controlar el poder de la Matrix al 100% de todo su poder, algo que hasta ahora, Xanadu desconocía. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, lo que Xanadu quiere hacer es encontrar la tumba de los 7 Prime, donde se guarda el secreto del poder de la Matrix, para de esa forma controlarlo al 100% y si lo logra, nada podrá evitar que obtenga los 7 fragmentos que tienen Drago y los demás. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_el cambio de ropa es para tu OC ¿verdad? Solo pregunto para asegurarme y no tienes idea, porque ahora que perdió a su mejor general, Xanadu hará lo posible para obtener el poder, así tenga que destruir a quien se cruce en su camino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Linda Kuso: **_muchas felicidades por tus 15 años, una gran fecha para cualquier chava de tu edad, espero te la pases muy bien y que todo sea como siempre te lo imaginaste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tienes razón, pero a veces no es fácil dejar ir a la persona que amas, hasta que llegas a tal punto que deseas que a quien amaste nunca hubiera existido, pero poco a poco se irá reponiendo y aceptando a Shun. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias a los tres por eso, realmente me da gusto que el fic les este gustando, ya que ha sido difícil incluir a tantos OC, lamento no poder mencionarlos a todos, pero prometo hacer todo lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_efectivamente, aunque nadie sabe donde se encuentra ese lugar tan sagrado, lo único que saben es que esta en la Tierra y Xanadu está dispuesta a todo con tal de encontrarlo, después de todo, así son todos los megalómanos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Kazami: **_la verdad, no tengo ni idea, ya que nunca se cuantos capítulos van a tener las historias que escribo, simplemente lo hago hasta que digo que ya es lo suficientemente larga o creo que ya era todo lo que quería hacer. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_me alegra saber que se la pasaron bien y pues ni modo, así es la vida, tienes que hacer lo que te toca, aunque no queramos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_me alegra que te gustara el capítulo, yo también pensé que estaba muy emocionante, si te soy sincero, realmente me gustaría ver eso en la TV, pero no todo se puede en esta vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entonces ahora será una neathiana, solo tengo una pregunta ¿Por qué decidiste ese cambio? Solo por curiosidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_muchas felicidades a ti y a tu novio, me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor y tienes razón, ya me faltan poco para los 400, ni yo me la creo y eso que soy el autor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas felicidades por tu cumpleaños, espero que te la hayas pasado muy bien y que te hayan dado muchos regalos, tienes otro año más de vida y hay que agradecer por eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Princess Diana, Súper Girl, Alexa Sakura Makimoto, Anónimo, Alice, Linda Kuso, AlexaKazami97, Alexa Kazami e Infinita, junto con mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Joe Misaki, Toaneo07, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..en cuanto pueda…..**_


	43. Una busqueda

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento de iniciar una nueva búsqueda, Xanadu esta harta de fracasos y sin importarle que se trate de la tumba de sus antepasados, ella va a profanar el lugar más sagrado de todo el universo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 43._

**Cap. 43 Una búsqueda.**

**Baranoia…**

El profesor Clay apareció en el salón del trono, donde se encontraban Xanadu, sus dos hijas y los tres generales que le quedaban, Omega, Zero y Crunch, Clay se acerco al trono y se inclino respetuosamente.

-¿Qué noticias me trae profesor?-.

-Mi reina, como usted ordeno, me puse a investigar algo al respecto de lo que descubrió en sus libros, desafortunadamente, no tenemos mucha información sobre la historia de la Tierra….-.

-Esas no son buenas noticias-interrumpió Tenaya fríamente.

-Lo se, pero descubrí quien puede ayudarnos a localizar la tumba de los Prime-.

-¿En serio?-Xanadu entrecerró sus ojos, los cuales brillaban con maldad.

-Si, estuve investigando y este científico es el más brillante de todos los seres humanos-.

Una imagen apareció y revelo el rostro de un científico muy conocido por los peleadores.

-Su nombre es Michael y…-.

-¿Michael?-interrumpió Arturina-no es ese el abuelo de esa peleadora darkus ¿Cómo se llama? Ah si, Alice-.

-La chica que controla al Hydranoid-afirmo Xanadu-si, recuerdo que él fue quien ayudo a Naga a completar sus ambiciones, desafortunadamente, sus planes se vieron frustrados por Dan Kuso y su fiel compañero Drago-.

-Ese insecto ha sido una piedra en el zapato del mal desde siempre-rugió Serpentera.

-Si, pero dime Clay ¿estas seguro de que él nos puede ayudar?-.

-Completamente su majestad-.

-Muy bien, entonces tendré que hacerle una pequeña visita, generales-los tres generales alzaron su mirada-ustedes vendrán conmigo, considérenlo una forma de redimirse después de haber fracasado miserablemente en las fortalezas-.

-Como usted diga alteza-dijo Omega, seguida por la afirmación de Zero y Crunch.

-Tenaya, Arturina, prepárense, ya que ustedes dos vendrán también-.

-Como ordenes madre-dijeron ambas princesas, mientras Xanadu sonreía llena de maldad.

**Tierra…**

La fiesta había terminado hacía tiempo, Dan volvió a su casa, junto con Mira, Keith y Mylene, la madre de Dan estaba encantada con que su hijo y Mira salieran juntos, aunque reconocía que sentía algo de lastima por Runo, por su parte, Keith solo le pidió que cuidara a su hermana, porque es la única familia que le queda.

Ya eran más de las 3 am y todos estaban dormidos, Dan y Keith compartían habitaciones, al igual que Mira y Mylene.

Dan dormía profundamente, cuando un pequeño resplandor de luz atravesó la ventana y entro al cuerpo de Dan.

El sueño de Dan pasó de estar con Mira a estar en un espacio vacío, flotaba sin rumbo y estaba algo confundido, fue cuando aquel extraño resplandor apareció frente a él.

-¿Qué es eso?-.

El resplandor comenzó a crecer, al tiempo que tomaba la forma de un ser vivo, cuando termino, Dan quedo petrificado al reconocer a aquel hombre o mejor dicho, a aquel robot.

-¡Primus!-efectivamente, Primus estaba frente a Dan-pero ¿Cómo…..?-.

-Tranquilo Dan, no soy un fantasma, mi chispa abandono su lugar de descanso para darte una advertencia-.

-¿Una advertencia?-.

-Si, antes que nada quiero decirte que estoy muy sorprendido, jamás me imagine que podrías usar la Matrix hasta el 70% de su poder-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Soy el mejor-.

-Eso creo, pero no estoy aquí para felicitarte, pon mucha atención Dan, porque no tenemos mucho tiempo-Dan miro a Primus con toda su atención-la Matrix del liderazgo tiene más poder del que te imaginas, pero hasta ahora, los únicos que han sido capaces de controlar su poder al 100% han sido los Prime, pero después de lo que ocurrió con Dark Specter, se dieron cuenta de que con solo ocultarla no bastaría para protegerla, por eso decidieron entregársela a su descendiente Optimus Prime y le enseñaron como usarla hasta el 70% de su poder, tal como tú lo haces ahora-.

-Pero entonces ¿Qué se debe hacer para controlarlo al 100%?-pregunto Dan confundido.

Primus se quedo callado-No lo se, los Prime se llevaron ese secreto, verás, sabían que quien usara el poder de la Matrix al 100% sin poder controlarlo sería caótico para todo el universo, por esa razón y como último sacrifico, dieron sus vidas para salvaguardar ese secreto en una tumba hecha por sus propios cuerpos, una tumba que no encontramos-.

-Entonces ¿no sabes donde se encuentra?-.

Primus negó con la cabeza-Pero tenemos algunas pistas, para su lugar de descanso, los Prime escogieron un planeta que en ese tiempo no había evolucionado mucho, ese planeta era la Tierra-.

-¿Qué? ¿Estas diciendo que la tumba de los Prime esta aquí? ¿En la Tierra?-.

-Así, sepultada en alguna parte de la Tierra esta la tumba de los Prime, con el secreto para dominar el poder de la Matrix al 100%, si Xanadu se apodera de ese secreto, nada impedirá que pueda apoderarse de los 7 fragmentos-.

-Pero ¿acaso esta dispuesta a profanar el lugar de descanso de sus ancestros?-.

-No creo que le importe un poco hacerlo-.

-Esa cretina, no tiene respeto ni por su propia gente-.

-Así es Xanadu-.

-Bueno ¿y no tienes más pistas de donde pueda estar esa tumba?-.

-Solo un antiguo escrito; cuando el alba ilumine la punta de la daga, tres reyes revelaran la entrada-Dan se quedo confundido-busca la daga, solo así tendrás alguna oportunidad de encontrar la Matrix, mi tiempo se esta acabando Dan, lo demás depende de ti y tus amigos, buena suerte….-Primus comenzó a alejarse.

-¡No, espera, Primus!-un resplandor blanco cegó a Dan, quien comenzó a escuchar que alguien lo llamaba.

Dan….Dan….Dan….

Dan abrió los ojos y se topo con el rostro preocupado de Mira, su madre y Drago, Keith, Mylene, Helios y Freeza estaban un poco apartados.

-¿Te encuentras bien hijo?-.

Dan se levanto de su cama y miro a sus compañeros peleadores-Tenemos que ir a casa de Marucho-.

-¿Qué sucede Dan?-pregunto Drago.

-Es Xanadu, tengo la sensación de que esta tramando algo-.

Sin dar más respuestas, Dan llamo a Marucho y le pidió que reunieran a los 7 peleadores que tenía la Matrix y de paso a Alice, porque parecía que iban a necesitar un poco de ayuda científica.

Después de dos horas, los peleadores que poseían la Matrix se reunieron en casa de Marucho, acompañados por Mylene y Alice.

-Muy bien ¿Qué sucede Dan?-pregunto Shun.

Dan suspiro y prosiguió a contarles lo que había sucedido en su sueño, conforme hablaba, la mirada en sus amigos cambiaba a una de preocupación, incluso Mylene se mostro algo preocupada.

-Entonces ¿Primus apareció en tus sueños y te dijo algo sobre la tumba de los Prime?-pregunto Ace.

-Básicamente, me dijo que ahí se guarda el secreto para controlar el poder de la Matrix al 100% y que Xanadu estaba buscando ese lugar sagrado-.

-Eso significa que si Xanadu se apodera de ese secreto, nada impedirá que nos arrebate la Matrix-dijo Shun seriamente.

-No podemos permitir que llegue a ese lugar entonces-dijo Elfin.

-Pero ¿alguien sabe donde esta?-pregunto Fabia y todos miraron a Dan.

-Bueno, Primus me dio un dato que…..más que dato es un acertijo, por eso pedí que Mylene y Alice estuvieran aquí, porque ambas son muy inteligentes, al igual que Keith y Marucho-.

-Exactamente ¿Qué fue lo que te dijo Primus?-pregunto Keith.

-Me dijo que cuando el alba ilumine la punta de la daga, tres reyes revelaran la entrada-.

Se hizo un largo silencio, cada uno analizaba lo que Dan acababa de decir, sin embargo, no parecía haber respuesta a eso.

-¿No te dijo algo más?-pregunto Mylene.

-No, justo después de eso se marcho-.

-Porque los sabios siempre hablaran con acertijos-se quejo Elfin.

-Podría ser…-murmuro Alice.

-¿Qué sucede Alice?-pregunto Hydranoid.

-Creo saber de que se trata, pero necesitamos ir con mi abuelo Michael para estar segura-.

-Pues adelante-dijo Dan entusiasmado-no voy a permitir que Xanadu profane el lugar de descanso de los seres más grandes del universo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Drago-los Prime ayudaron a los bakugan antiguos a detener a Dark Specter, es lo menos que podemos hacer por ellos-.

-Entonces adelante-.

-Preparare todo para partir de inmediato-dijo Marucho.

Los peleadores ya tenían su siguiente misión, encontrar la tumba de los Prime antes que Xanadu, así que se dirigieron a la nave de Marucho, donde los esperaban Julie, Lena, Lync, Lola e Isis, los 5 peleadores querían ir con ellos y Dan acepto, ya que no sabían con quien se podrían encontrar.

Dan iba muy serio, sabía muy bien que si Xanadu encontraba la tumba primero, el universo entero pagaría las consecuencias.

**Bosque…**

En la cabaña donde vivía el profesor Michael estaba a punto de ocurrir algo terrible, pues una nave de Baranoia se acercaba cada vez más, pero el profesor estaba muy ocupado como para notarlo, hasta que alguien golpeo a su puerta.

-¿Quién podrá ser?-pregunto extrañado y se dirigió a abrir, pero antes de que pudiera siquiera tocar la puerta, esta salió volando por una ráfaga de energía y una silueta, cuyos ojos brillaban de un color rojo hizo su aparición.

-Saludos profesor Michael, por fin nos conocemos-dijo la mismísima reina Xanadu, entrando a la cabaña y seguida por sus dos hijas, mientras sus tres generales cuidaban afuera.

-¿Quién es usted y que quiere de mí?-.

-Oh, disculpe ¿Dónde están mis modales? Mi nombre es Xanadu, soy la reina del imperio de las maquinas Baranoia y respecto a que quiero es un poco de información-.

-¿Información? ¿De qué?-.

-Profesor, soy una persona muy ocupada y estoy buscando algo que asegurara que mi imperio gobierne a todo el universo, el problema es que para encontrarlo necesito que me diga dónde está la punta de la daga-.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo idea de que está hablando-dijo Michael tratando de sonar convincente.

-Profesor, si quiere engañar a la reina de todas las maquinas, necesita esforzarse más, aunque lo más conveniente es que coopere, odiaría tener que usar medidas poco agradables-Xanadu chasqueo sus dedos y sus hijas asintieron…..

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

Los dos bakugan aparecieron y Michael retrocedió asustado, algo que divirtió a la reina Xanadu, quien sonreía con mucha maldad.

-La decisión es suya profesor, no tengo todo el día, así que le sugiero que comience a ser cooperativo-.

Michael apretó los dientes y miro a los dos bakugan, los cuales tenía una sonrisa cruel, como si estuvieran deseando que se rehusara, finalmente suspiro resignado, al pensar que no podía dejar a su nieta.

-Muy bien ¿Qué quiere saber?-.

-Solo dígame que es exactamente la punta de la daga y donde la encuentro-.

De esa forma, el profesor Michael comenzó a contarle todo acerca de la punta de la daga, su ubicación, entre otras cosas, pero no supo explicarle a que se refería con los tres reyes o al menos logro que se creyera que no sabía nada de eso.

Por su parte, los tres generales de quedaban vigilaban a su alrededor, Omega observaba maravillada como un pájaro alimentaba a sus crías.

-Fascinante-dijo admirada.

Zero, por su parte, miraba al cielo, mientras sus pensamientos iban dedicados a Lena, no podía soportarlo, realmente le agradaba y mucho, pero él era fiel a Xanadu, sin importar nada más.

Crunch, mientras tanto, correteaba a un conejo que apareció, el animalito huía despavorido, mientras el general trataba de alcanzarlo, pero el conejo era mucho más rápido.

-¡Ven aquí animal peludo!-.

El conejo se metió en una madriguera y Crunch pego de cabeza, quedándose un poco aturdido.

-¿Lo atrapaste?-pregunto Hysteria con burla.

-Cállate… ¡Mira!-Crunch diviso el avión de Marucho, el cual se acercaba cada vez más a la cabaña.

-¡Tenemos que avisarle a la reina!-grito Hysteria.

De esa forma, Crunch se fue corriendo al interior de la cabaña-¡Alteza, los peleadores se acercan!-.

Xanadu volteo y se acerco a la ventana, desde donde pudo ver el avión acercarse-Esos niños sí que son una molestia-.

-Parece que sus planes serán frustrados-dijo Michael contento.

-Humano insolente ¡Demonder!-.

-¡Hexuba!-.

Los dos bakugan se acercaron más a Michael, quien comenzó a retroceder asustado, pero Xanadu intervino.

-Déjenlo, aun puede serme útil-.

-Como digas madre-dijo Arturina, mientras Tenaya solo bufaba molesta.

En el interior de la nave, el mayordomo de Marucho apareció en pantalla-Joven Marucho, será mejor que vean esto-.

En la pantalla aparecieron los tres generales de Xanadu, quienes miraban a la nave acercarse.

-Oh no, los baranoianos llegaron primero-dijo Mira preocupada.

-¡Abuelo!-grito Alice al ver que su abuelo era prisionero de Xanadu-¡Tenemos que ayudarlo!-.

-Y eso haremos-dijo Dan apretando los puños-no permitiré que Xanadu vuelva a lastimar a ningún inocente-.

La nave aterrizo y los peleadores salieron corriendo, siendo Dan el primero en salir y encarar a Xanadu.

-Saludos, Dan Kuso-saludo fríamente.

-Xanadu…-Dan miro a Xanadu con odio, mientras apretaba los puños-¿Qué estás haciendo aquí?-.

-Me imagino que lo mismo que ustedes, he venido por información sobre la punta de la daga, pero aunque ya conozco su ubicación, tengo pensado llevarme a este científico para que me indique el camino-.

-¡No te lo vamos a permitir!-grito Alice, pero antes de que pudieran hacer algo, Demonder y Hexuba aparecieron.

-No molesten insectos-dijo Tenaya sonriendo con maldad.

-Si quieren pelear, pueden hacerlo con mis guerreros, yo tengo otras cosas que hacer ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

Serpentera apareció rugiendo con ferocidad, Xanadu subió a su cabeza, jalando al profesor Michael, Arturina acompañaría a su madre, así que subió a Hexuba, mientras Tenaya, Omega, Zero y Crunch se quedaban a pelear.

-¡Serpentera!-grito Drago como desafío, pero el maligno dragón solo sonrió con burla.

-Lo siento Drago, pero tendremos que dejar nuestra batalla para otro momento, ya que primero tenemos que ir a profanar una tumba-.

Con esas palabras, Serpentera emprendió el vuelo, seguido por Hexuba, aunque antes de eso….

-¡Nos vemos Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace!-grito Arturina.

-¡No escaparan!-grito Dan y se preparo para lanzar a Drago.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con honor Gaia Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Destrúyelos Hysteria Ventus!-.

Los 4 bakugan de Baranoia les impidieron el paso, mientras Tenaya se reía de manera burlona ante la perplejidad de los peleadores.

-Si quieren ir por mi madre, primero tendrán que pasar sobre nosotros-.

-Me parece bien ¿listo Drago?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-.

-Es nuestro turno ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a disfrutar esto!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Los voy a vencer!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia los derrotare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A volar Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de castigar Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Su fin llego!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hagámoslo Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esto va por Preyas y Akwimos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Wernar Pyrus!-.

-Dejamos lo mejor para el final ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Nerenoid Aquos!-.

Los 14 bakugan aparecieron listos para su batalla contra los terribles guerreros de Xanadu, aunque Lena y Zero se sostuvieron la mirada por unos instantes.

-Lena, no debiste haber venido-.

-¿Acaso te sientes mal porque lo haya hecho? Tenemos cuentas pendientes-.

-Eso creo-.

-Concéntrate en la batalla y ten mucho cuidado-indico Omega.

-Entendido maestra-.

-¿Podemos comenzar ya, princesa?-pregunto Crunch.

-Hagan lo que quieran con ellos-ordeno Tenaya con maldad.

Las batallas se dividieron de la siguiente manera:

Dan (Drago), Mira (Wilda), Keith (Helios) y Mylene (Freeza) vs Tenaya (Demonder).

Fabia (Aranaut), Marucho (Elfin), Alice (Hydranoid) y Lola (Wernar) vs Omega (Gaia).

Ace (Percival), Julie (Gorem) y Lena (Phosphos) vs Zero (Ribbian).

Shun (Ingram), Lync (Raviel) e Isis (Nerenoid) vs Crunch (Hysteria).

-Esto va a terminar pronto-dijo Demonder.

-No te confíes, después de todo, Dan Kuso y Drago son nuestra mayor amenaza, recuerda que ellos derrotaron a Benag de una manera asombrosa-.

-No le fallare princesa-.

-Tenemos que derrotarlos rápido-dijo Dan-cada minuto que pasa Xanadu se acerca más a la tumba de los Prime-.

-No te preocupes Dan, nosotros los derrotaremos-dijo Mira y Dan le sonrió agradecido a su novia.

**El Golfo de Aqaba….**

Serpentera sobrevolaba el océano, seguido de cerca por Hexuba, la reina Xanadu estaba comenzando a sentir una extraña sensación, algo que su hija Arturina también sentía.

-¿Qué es esta sensación madre?-pregunto Arturina.

-Es la señal de que estamos muy cerca de nuestro objetivo-dijo Xanadu emocionada-solo necesitamos-volteo y miro al profesor Michael-que nos diga a que se refieren con los tres reyes, profesor-.

Michael solo apretó los dientes y miro a Xanadu con odio, pero la reina estaba muy ocupada viendo como anochecía, ahora solo tenían que esperar el alba.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 43, espero les haya gustado, tuve que subirlo desde un ciber porque mi computadora todavía no está, así que no les puedo decir cuando subiré el siguiente capítulo, pero les prometo que lo subiré en cuanto pueda amigos míos._

**Princess Diana: **_efectivamente, el quiso eso, así que esa será una nueva pareja, aunque en lo personal Runo no me cae muy bien, por mandona. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Linda Kuso: **_que bueno que te la pasaste bien y que te gusto el capítulo, ya que no hubo nada de acción, pero era hora de un buen descanso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_bueno, la búsqueda por la tumba de los Prime ha comenzado, la reina ha capturado al abuelo de Alice y está dispuesta a todo con tal de llegar primero a aquel lugar tan sagrado para el universo, en cuanto a tu nuevo vestuario, haré lo que pueda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_gracias por tu comprensión, lamento no poder actualizar como lo hago normalmente, pero mi PC ya pasó su tiempo de gloria y ya está muy viejito, por eso mi papá me va a comprar otra, después de todo, me urge para trabajar y subir mis capítulos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_me da gusto que disfrutaras lo de Garfield, en cuanto a Shun y Fabia, la princesa aun se siente algo insegura, después de todo, perder a alguien que amabas de esa manera es difícil de superar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakua Makimoto: **_mira que coincidencia, mi cumpleaños también es el 25 de septiembre, así es, también soy libra, que curiosa es la vida, me alegra saber que te gusto la pareja de Dan y Mira, ya que la mayoría prefieren el Dan y Runo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Siempre intento poner un poco de todas las series que me gustan en mis fics, es una manía que tengo y las películas de Transformers me han gustado mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_me alegra saber que les gusto el capítulo, aunque no hubo acción, pero nuevamente volverán a la batalla, aunque en el próximo capítulo caerá otro de los generales de Xanadu, aunque no vencido por los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, la batalla va a volver a comenzar, oye, tengo algo que consultarte, lamento decirte que no puedo incluirte como villano, ya que el mejor guerrero de Xanadu era Benag, lo que puedo hacer es incluirte como aliada y una de los dos guardianes de la tumba de los Prime ¿estás de acuerdo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tienes razón, la nueva serie está bien, pero no se compara con la anterior, esa era mucho más graciosa y ese capítulo fue uno de mis favoritos, que buenos tiempos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_Dan puede ser muy distraído, como muchos héroes, pero puede ser muy serio cuando se lo propone, como es en las batallas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_entiendo y descuida, tu redención se llevara a cabo cuando llegue el momento de liberar a todos los prisioneros, pero primero deberán llegar a la tumba de los Prime antes que Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_eso es poco, ya que se trata de sus propios ancestros, no muestra respeto por nada ni nadie, solo le interesa lograr sus objetivos malignos, no le importan ni sus propias hijas ni sus sirvientes, lo cual Omega comprobara en el siguiente capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice, Infinita, Alexa Sakura Makimoto, Anónimo y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe Misaki, Toaneo07, Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..en cuanto pueda…**_


	44. La ira de la reina

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora Omega y sus compañeros descubrirán porque la reina no le es leal a nadie más que así misma, la general haos perderá a alguien muy importante, a su única familia._

_Y ahora el capítulo 44._

**Cap. 44 La ira de la reina.**

La batalla en el bosque había comenzado, los peleadores luchaban con todo lo que tenían contra los guerreros de la reina.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-.

Drago lanzo sus poderosas llamas contra Demonder, quien las detuvo con sus dos manos, pero reconoció que ese ataque sí que fue poderoso.

-Ese es el poder que tiene el más grande de los bakugan rebeldes-dijo Tenaya asombrada.

-Debemos tener cuidado con ellos-sugirió Demonder.

-Tienes razón-.

-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de llamas!-.

Helios ataco con una poderosa ráfaga de fuego, Demonder dio un salto y lo esquivo, tiempo que Mira y Wilda aprovecharon para contraatacar.

-¡Poder activado: Puños voladores!-.

-¡Veamos si esquivas esto!-.

Wilda lanzo sus poderosos puños, pero antes de que hicieran contacto, Demonder lanzo un golpe con sus propios puños desviándolos.

-Buen intento-felicito.

-Mi turno ¡Poder activado: Ventisca de nieve!-.

Freeza lanzo una poderosa ventisca contra Demonder, por un instante parecía que iba a congelarlo, pero antes de que su poder alcanzara al maligno bakugan…

-¡Poder activado: Visión de calor!-.

Demonder disparo un láser de color rojo, el cual derritió el ataque de Freeza con suma facilidad, ante el asombro de Mylene.

-Veo que aun eres necia, no aprendiste de nuestro último encuentro, que tristeza-.

-Claro que aprendió-replico Freeza-aprendió a confiar en bakugan reales que en maquinas sin corazón, como lo son ustedes-.

-Eso está por verse-Tenaya iba a volver a atacar, cuando los demás peleadores la rodearon-¿defienden a una guerrera que antes era su enemiga? Son muy nobles o muy tontos-.

-Piensa lo que quieras-dijo Keith.

-La verdad no nos importa-dijo Mira.

-Lo único que queremos es derrotarte y eso vamos a hacer ¿cierto Drago?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Inténtenlo, pero no les será tan fácil derrotarme-.

Del mismo modo, los otros peleadores estaban enfrascados en sus batallas, aunque Omega llevo la batalla al cielo para evitar dañar el bosque y a las criaturas que habitaban ahí.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Phosphos lanzo su veneno contra Ribbian, quien lo esquivo a penas, ya que ese ataque era peligroso para cualquier bakugan.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerme eso Han? Pensé que éramos amigos-replico Lena.

-No tienes nada que reprocharme-dijo Zero-ya que ustedes los gundalianos usaron el mismo truco con los peleadores, pero…no quiero lastimarte Lena, así que hazte a un lado-.

-Lo siento, pero no lo haré-.

-¡Poder activado: Gran martillo!-.

Gorem preparo un golpe con su martillo, pero Ribbian lo detuvo sin ningún problema, después de todo, Gorem solo tenía 500G de poder, un nivel muy bajo como para enfrentar a un bakugan sigma.

-No molestes insecto-dijo Ribbian lanzándolo al suelo.

-¡Gorem!-grito Julie asustada.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso! ¡Poder activado: Sombra de la noche!-.

Percival lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Ribbian, quien vio que eso si le podía afectar, por suerte, Zero aprendió de una gran peleadora.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo solar!-.

Un escudo de fuego cubrió a Ribbian deteniendo el ataque, Zero y Ace se miraron retadoramente, esta vez podría terminar su combate de una manera honorable o al menos, eso pensaban.

Crunch también estaba enfrascado en una gran batalla, el general ventus peleaba con todas sus fuerzas, ya que quería demostrarles a la reina y a su hermana lo que valía.

-¡Poder activado: Destructor sónico!-.

Hysteria lanzo su rayo contra Ingram, Raviel y Nerenoid, pero esto no le iba a ser tan fácil, pues ese equipo contaba con un gran y hábil guerrero ninja.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo shuriken!-.

La shuriken los protegió de ese ataque, momento que Lync e Isis aprovecharon para hacer que sus bakugan lanzaran un ataque contra Hysteria.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino de garras!-.

-¡Poder activado: Giro acuático!-.

Raviel comenzó a girar convirtiéndose en un poderoso tornado, mientras que Nerenoid lanzo una patada al tiempo que giraba a gran velocidad, ambos ataques dieron en el blanco e Hysteria quedo algo aturdida.

-Eso no me detendrá, Crunch, haz algo-.

-¡Estoy pensando, no me presiones!-grito histérico.

Omega y Gaia por su parte, era los que más batalla le daban a los peleadores, a pesar de ser 4 vs 1, no podían hacer desistir a la general y a su compañero, ambos eran poderosos guerreros.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego!-.

Wernar lanzo varias bolas de fuego en forma de lluvia, pero Gaia se protegió con su escudo, bloqueando el ataque sin ninguna dificultad, tiempo que Hydranoid aprovecho para atacar por la espalda.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de oscuridad!-.

Hydranoid lanzo un poderoso ataque de bolas de energía oscura, las cuales golpearon a Gaia por la espalda, pero no le hicieron daño, ante el asombro de Alice.

-Ese ataque fue bueno, pero Gaia es 1500 puntos más fuerte que Hydranoid, lo siento, pero necesitas más que eso para dañarlo-dijo Omega con tranquilidad, aunque su tono sonaba decepcionado por el ataque a espaldas.

Aranaut y Elfin se colocaron, cada uno a un lado de Gaia y se prepararon para atacar en equipo, ante la sorpresa de Omega.

-¡Poder activado: Puño espejismo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas de mercurio!-.

Los dos ataques se lanzaron al mismo tiempo y Gaia no tuvo tiempo de esquivarlos, pero Omega si pudo pensar en algo para bloquearlos….

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de luz!-.

El cuerpo de Gaia comenzó a brillar de un intenso color blanco, aumentando su resistencia y cuando los dos ataques finalmente lo golpearon, logro salir ileso, ante el asombro de Fabia y Marucho.

-Es fuerte, demasiado fuerte-dijo Marucho algo preocupado, Fabia también lo estaba, aunque sabía que Omega era una guerrera de honor, en ese momento estaba luchando bajo la vigilancia de la princesa Tenaya y le preocupara que eso la hiciera actuar de otro modo.

-Muy bien, es mi turno de atacar-Omega se preparo para lanzar su ataque, pero antes de poder hacerlo, sintió que alguien la llamaba, se trataba de Xanadu, quien se comunicaba telepáticamente.

-_"No seas tonta, mira hacia abajo"-._

Omega lo hizo y vio a su hermano pelear contra tres de los peleadores, quienes estaban concentrados en enfrentar a Crunch e Hysteria, incluso Shun estaba enfrascado en esa lucha.

_-"Es tu oportunidad de atacar a Shun y quitarle el fragmento que tiene de la Matrix, hazlo ahora"-._

-Pero…Crunch está ahí-dijo Omega preocupada por su hermano.

-_"Haz lo que te ordeno"-._

Omega comenzó a sentir como Xanadu controlaba su cuerpo, obligándola a lanzar el ataque contra Shun, aun cuando Crunch seguía ahí.

-Sal…de ahí…Crunch…-Omega trato de advertirle, pero no pudo gritar, ya que el control de la reina era demasiado fuerte-por favor…alteza…..es mi hermano….-.

_-"Silencio"-._

Fabia y Marucho veían extrañados lo que pasaba, al igual que Alice y Lola, ninguno sabía que era lo que iba a pasar, pero tenían un mal presentimiento.

-Omega ¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Gaia, pero ya era tarde, obligada por la reina, Omega hizo que Gaia disparara su ataque ejecución final contra Shun.

-¡Shun cuidado!-grito Fabia al verlo.

Shun se dio cuenta del ataque que se dirigía hacia él y logro hacer que Ingram lo esquivara, pero ni Crunch ni Hysteria tuvieron la misma suerte, ya que ambos si recibieron el ataque.

Hysteria volvió a su forma de esfera, pero Crunch no tuvo esa suerte, ya que su cuerpo quedo destruido en miles de pedazos, ante el terror de Omega.

-¡Crunch!-grito y con un gesto a Gaia, le pidió que descendieran, el bakugan haos así lo hizo, mientras los peleadores que habían estado peleando se detuvieron por la conmoción.

-¿Qué está haciendo esa tonta?-cuestiono Tenaya.

Omega llego al suelo y corrió hacia su hermano, lo único que quedaba completo de su cuerpo eran su pecho y cabeza, aun estaba vivo, pero se notaba que sus energías se le estaban acabando poco a poco.

-Crunch…..-lentamente, Omega tomo el rostro de su hermano con sus manos.

-¿Por qué….la reina….me hizo esto….si yo era….uno de sus….más fieles…sirvientes….?-fueron sus últimas palabras, ya que sus ojos se apagaron, señal de que había muerto, ante la mirada de angustia de Omega.

-No…no…. ¡No!-Omega abrazo el cuerpo de su hermano, aunque las maquinas no podían llorar, Omega estaba sumamente devastada, no podía creer lo que había pasado.

**Golfo de Aqaba…..**

Xanadu solo mantenía una expresión seria, aunque no por la caída de su general, sino por….

-Esa tonta, falló el ataque y destruyo a Crunch-.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Arturina asombrada.

-Bueno no importa, después de todo, muy pronto obtendré el secreto del poder supremo-dijo Xanadu sin ningún remordimiento ni tristeza por la pérdida de su siervo.

**Bosque….**

Omega aun abrazaba a su hermano, siendo observada por muchas miradas de tristeza, entre ellas, la de los peleadores, incluso Zero estaba indignado.

-No puedo creerlo, nosotros éramos los más leales sirvientes de la reina ¿Cómo pudo hacerle eso a Crunch?-.

-Es indignante-dijo Ribbian.

-Se los advertí-dijo Lena-les advertí que terminarían traicionados, tal como ocurrió con mis amigos y yo-.

Zero miro a Lena y luego devolvió la vista a su maestra, quien seguía agachada y abrazando a su hermano, por lo que Tenaya decidió intervenir.

-Demonder, que estos peleadores no me molesten-.

-Como digas-.

Demonder encaro a los peleadores, mientras Tenaya descendía hasta quedar detrás de Omega y con voz autoritaria…

-Ya deja de perder el tiempo, suelta ese pedazo de chatarra y vuelve a la batalla-Omega la ignoro-te estoy hablando, respóndeme cuando tu princesa te hable-Tenaya disparo un rayo contra Omega, quien cayó al suelo y soltó el cuerpo de su hermano-así está mejor, ahora vuelve a la batalla-Omega no respondió-ay, estas triste porque tu hermano murió, no seas patética, es como hacer esto-Tenaya disparo otro rayo contra el árbol donde estaba el nido del pájaro que Omega había estado observando.

Los polluelos fueron asesinados, la madre apenas pudo escapar, mientras Omega apretaba los puños llena de ira y saco una pistola láser.

-Veo que entraste en acción, muy bien, vuelve a la batalla-Omega disparo contra Tenaya, ante la sorpresa de todos-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

Por toda respuesta, Omega disparo varias veces más y conforme lo hacía-Vamos…..a….dejar…en paz…a las criaturas…inocentes…..-.

Tenaya rodo por el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente-¿Cómo te atreves? ¡Demonder!-el bakugan descendió y se coloco detrás de Tenaya-¡Vas a pagar muy caro por tu traición! ¡Poder activado: Flama maligna!-.

Demonder lanzo una poderosa flama contra Omega, quien lo único que pudo hacer fue tomar a Gaia e Hysteria para tratar de protegerlos, afortunadamente, no era la única que había traicionado a la princesa.

-¡Ribbian, protege a la maestra Omega!-.

-¡Confía en mí!-.

Ribbian se puso entre Omega y el ataque, siendo él quien recibiera el ataque, Ribbian volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras Zero caía al suelo.

-¡Han!-grito Lena al ver caer al peleador pyrus.

Dan y los otros estaban indignados, no podía creer lo que sus ojos veían, Drago estaba furioso, nunca se imagino algo como eso.

-Sus propios compañeros los traicionaron-dijo Drago molesto.

-Esos cretinos-Dan tecleo el código y los otros lo imitaron.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Drago, Helios, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Wilda y Elfin obtuvieron sus armaduras y rodearon a Demonder, seguidos por Freeza, Gorem, Nerenoid, Raviel, Wernar, Phosphos, y Hydranoid, Tenaya al ver esto se acerco más a Demonder.

-Ríndanse, están rodeados-les advirtió Mira.

-Eso veo-dijo Tenaya, pero luego sonrió-por fortuna, no soy tan fácil de atrapar ¡Poder activado: Golpe de sol!-.

Los ojos de Demonder lanzaron un resplandor que cegó a todos momentáneamente, tiempo que Demonder aprovecho para tomar a Tenaya y huir del lugar.

-¿Qué fue eso?-exclamo Dan.

-¡Un ataque de luz, nos ha cegado temporalmente!-respondió Keith y efectivamente, poco a poco comenzaron a recuperar la vista.

-Rayos, se escaparon-dijo Ace molesto.

-Se vio rodeada y no tuvo otra opción más que huir para reunirse con el resto de su desquiciada familia-dijo Fabia con odio.

-Debemos ir tras ellos-dijo Marucho.

-Creo que eso puede esperar un poco-dijo Shun mirando hacia abajo, el resto de los peleadores lo hizo y descubrieron a Omega construyendo algo con varias piedras, mientras era observada por Zero-creo que ella necesita un poco de consuelo.

**Más tarde….**

Omega había terminado lo que parecía ser una tumba, donde estaba sepultado su hermano, tenía la forma de un templo, ya que según Omega, su hermana estaba encontrando la paz total, no dejo que nadie le ayudara, ni siquiera Zero, aunque Dan ofreció su ayuda muchas veces, finalmente….

-Adiós hermano mío-dijo después de colocar la última piedra-que tu chispa por fin encuentre la paz y te reúnas con los más grandes de Baranoia-con estas palabras, Omega se alejo de la tumba, seguida por Gaia e Hysteria, quien iba muy callada y triste, mientras que Omega llego hasta los peleadores, quienes la observaban en silencio, Dan iba a decir algo, pero Omega se le adelanto-no puedo seguir con esto-.

Fabia se acerco a Omega-Nunca es fácil…sepultar a un ser querido, pero debe ser mucho más doloroso….sepultar a tu propio hermano-.

-No es fácil, pero si es fácil hacer esto-Omega señalo la destrucción que la batalla había causado, los árboles habían sido arrancados y el bello color verde desapareció por completo.

-Al menos ahora sabes la clase de seres que son Xanadu y sus hijas-dijo Mira.

-Así que ¿Por qué no se unen a los peleadores? Los 5-dijo Dan, refiriéndose a Omega, Zero, Gaia, Ribbian e Hysteria.

Zero miro a Lena, quien solo sonrió y asintió, pero antes de darle una respuesta, Omega hablo con un tono de voz muy molesto.

-Peladores, baranoianos ¿Cuál es la diferencia? En mis ansias de batalla y mi lealtad ciega a la reina, tome la vida de mi propio hermano y de muchos inocentes-.

-Puedes remediarlo, si se unen a nosotros en la lucha con…-.

-Lo siento, pero no puedo aceptar, así como tampoco puedo volver con la reina después de traicionarla-.

-Entonces ¿Qué harás?-pregunto Fabia confundida.

-Buscare mi propio camino, ustedes ya tienen el suyo, que es derrotar a Xanadu-.

-Yo iré con usted maestra-dijo Zero, pero Omega negó con la cabeza-pero maestra, mi lealtad es para usted-.

-Pero tu corazón pertenece aquí, con ella-dijo Omega señalando a Lena, Zero volteo y miro a Lena.

-Pero…..-.

-Yo te enseñe a seguir órdenes ciegamente, a pelear con honor, entre otras cosas, pero hoy, te permito que hagas lo que tu corazón te dice, ni tu ni yo podemos volver a Baranoia, pero mientras yo no tenga un destino, tu si lo tienes y es con ella-.

-Maestra…-.

-Descuida, no estaré sola, tendré a Gaia e Hysteria haciéndome compañía-suspiro-cuídate Zero y peleadores-Omega miro a Dan-acaben con Xanadu por todos aquellos que fueron asesinados-.

Dan asintió, mientras sonreía y Omega asintió con la cabeza, para finalmente marcharse saltando por los árboles como una guerrera ninja, buscaría su destino y luego castigaría a quienes los traicionaron.

Zero vio a su maestra marcharse en total silencio, al igual que el resto de los peleadores, fue cuando Dan decidió romperlo.

-Oigan, no podemos perder tiempo, tenemos que alcanzar a Xanadu-dijo y todos sus amigos asintieron, aunque habría un pequeño cambio de planes.

**Egipto…**

Xanadu y Arturina estaban paradas sobre una montaña de arena, la reina tenía los ojos cerrados y los brazos cruzados, mientras Arturina veía hacia el cielo esperando que algo apareciera.

-Ahí viene-dijo al ver a Demonder.

Demonder descendió y Tenaya lo devolvió a su forma de esfera, mientras se inclinaba ante su madre.

-Lo siento madre, pero Omega y Zero nos han traicionado, tuve que huir-.

-Ya no importa-dijo Xanadu con frialdad y sin mirar a su hija-porque finalmente estoy frente a la entrada que tanto he buscado-.

Tenaya alzo la mirada y descubrió una gigantesca puerta de piedra, parecía haber sido construida hacía muchos años, la reina avanzo, seguida por sus hijas y cuando estuvieron lo bastante cerca….-.

-¡Alto ahí!-grito una voz y una figura encapuchada salió desde arriba con un salto-nadie puede entrar a la tumba, sin derrotar primero al guardián-.

Xanadu miro a aquel extraño ser con frialdad y luego sonrió malignamente-Como tú quieras, creo que es hora de que vuelva a pelear-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 44, espero les haya gustado, Xanadu ha llegado a la tumba de los Prime, pero ahora sus dos últimos generales la han traicionado, los peleadores deben darse prisa, pero Xanadu se enfrentara al misterioso guardián de la tumba, el cual no permitirá que llegue hasta el final._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_descuida, soy sincero al 100%, mi cumpleaños es el 25 de septiembre y cumplo 22 años, ya me siento viejo jeje, pero te juro por Dios que si cumplo años ese día y que suerte tienes por poder ir a un lugar así, aunque personalmente, para mí el regalo ideal sería tener la oportunidad de poder bucear con tiburones, aunque sea en jaula, los considero criaturas fascinantes, a pesar de su mala reputación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, acabas de ver la traición de Omega y Zero, aunque Xanadu los traiciono primero, al obligar a Omega a matar a su propio hermano, pero ahora la reina está a punto de enfrentarse con el guardián de la tumba y si lo derrota, nada impedirá que llegue al interior de la tumba. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, ayer no estaba seguro de ponerte como villano, pues no se me ocurría nada, pero ya se me prendió el foco ¿Qué te parece ser el encargado de las prisiones de Xanadu? Es decir, quien tortura y maltrata a todos sus prisioneros. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_por lo pronto tienen más tiempo de llegar, ya que el guardián de la tumba hará todo lo que pueda para detener a Xanadu el mayor tiempo posible, pero ni la reina ni Serpentera dejaran que los detengan por mucho tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_precisamente por eso se quedo Tenaya, porque Xanadu conoce a sus hijas y sabía que Arturina iba a estar más ocupada coqueteando que peleando, pero ahora la reina se va a enfrentar al guardián de la tumba y luego irá por el secreto de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_te aseguro que las batallas que vienen serán intensas, aunque tengo una pequeña sorpresa para cuando Dan y Xanadu se encuentren en la tumba, en fin, el otro día se me ocurrió una…llamémosla idea loca, la cual era que Piccolo, mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball, aparece en tu fic para ayudarlos a enfrentarse a los Blazer (que no tendrían oportunidad contra él) y que aparte, él sabía que fue lo que le pasó a Dan en el futuro, que gracioso sería eso ¿verdad? Oye, me puedes dar los datos del OC que me habías dicho, pues ya adivinaras quien es el guardián. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_sé que he descuidado algunos OC, pero como mi PC se descompuso y ahí tengo un documento donde guardo los datos de todos los OC y buscarlos en los reviews me tomaría mucho tiempo, así que les pido paciencia por eso, al menos hasta tener de vuelta mi PC. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, en tu próxima misión, la cual será guiarlos a las prisiones de Xanadu para rescatar a los cautivos aparecerás con la armadura, solo repíteme como es. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alexa Sakura Makimoto, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo e infinita, junto con mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Toaneo07, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….en cuanto pueda…lo siento…..**_


	45. El guardian de los Prime

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la batalla entre la despiadada reina Xanadu y el misterioso guardián de la tumba de los Prime, mientras Dan y los otros se acercan rápidamente, la batalla por los secretos de la tumba de los Prime apenas está comenzando._

_Y ahora el capítulo 45._

**Cap. 45 El guardián de los Prime.**

-Antes de pelear, me gustaría ver el rostro del que se atreve a desafiarme-dijo Xanadu con frialdad.

-Muy bien-aquel muchacho se quito su capucha revelando su rostro.

Por su apariencia, se adivinaba que era japonés, con el cabello azabache, ojos azules y piel pálida, las dos princesas se quedaron confundidas al ver que se trataba de un humano.

-¿Cómo es posible que el guardián de la tumba sea un humano?-cuestiono Tenaya.

-Creí que los humanos apenas estaban evolucionando en ese entonces-dijo Arturina.

-Eso no es del todo cierto-dijo Xanadu-lo poco que sabíamos de la tumba de los Prime era que estaba en la Tierra y que un pequeño grupo de humanos fueron escogidos para proteger la tumba de los Prime, tú debes ser el último descendiente ¿no es cierto?-.

-Efectivamente, mi nombre es Hibari Kyoka, los Prime están al tanto de todo lo que has hecho Xanadu y francamente, están muy decepcionados-.

-No veo porque deberían, he logrado que Baranoia alcance un nivel que los Prime nunca soñaron-.

-Eres un monstruo-.

-Puede ser, pero por ahora solo quiero entrar, así que hazte a un lado a menos que quieras sentir mi ira-.

Por toda respuesta, Hibari saco una carta-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mukuro Darkus!-.

Un bakugan con apariencia humanoide, con una piel metálica de color índigo y tiene una cabellera negra y como arma un tridente de color plata y dorada, su nivel era de 1000G.

-Veo que eres un tonto-dijo Tenaya sacando a Demonder.

-Nosotras nos encargaremos de él, madre-dijo Arturina sacando a Hexuba.

-No necesito que peleen mis batallas, yo misma lo eliminare-dijo Xanadu con voz autoritaria-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

-¡Voy a destruirlos!-.

-Tiene 6000G de poder, es increíble-dijo Mukuro.

-Descuida, podemos vencerlo ¡Poder activado: Tridente de oscuridad!-.

El tridente de Mukuro comenzó a brillar, mientras su poder se elevaba a 1500G y lanzo un golpe contra Serpentera, pero el poderoso bakugan lo detuvo solo con su garra, ante sorpresa de Mukuro.

-Con esos ataques nunca me derrotaras-dijo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

-Permíteme mostrarte un verdadero ataque-dijo Xanadu-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de luz!-.

Serpentera abrió sus alas y lanzo varias agujas de luz contra Mukuro, quien trataba de resistir ese ataque, pero estaba comenzando a agotarse.

-¡Resiste Mukuro! ¡Poder activado: Giro de sombras!-.

Mukuro comenzó a girar, lo que provocaba que las agujas no lograran dañarlo de ningún modo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-No estuvo mal, pero necesitas más que eso si quieres vencer a Serpentera-dijo Xanadu sonriendo divertida.

-Afortunadamente tengo mucho más-dijo Hibari, mientras sacaba otra esfera bakugan-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Chrome Darkus!-.

Chrome tenía una apariencia femenina, de la misma forma que Mukuro, solo que tiene un parche en un ojo, unas alas de cuervos y un tridente, su nivel era de 900G, pero junto con Mukuro tenían 1900G.

-Veo que necesitas ayuda-dijo Chrome.

-Solo un poco-reconoció Mukuro.

-No importan que sean dos o 2000, yo los aplastare sin ningún problema-dijo Serpentera.

-No creas que mis amigos son fáciles de vencer ¡Poder activado: Ilusiones de la oscuridad!-.

Ambos bakugan darkus alzaron sus báculos, los cuales comenzaron a brillar, mientras su poder combinado aumentaba a 3000G y entonces, aparecieron más bakugan, copias exactas de ellos mismos, eran cerca de 600 y todos parecían muy reales.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Serpentera, mientras Xanadu solo entrecerraba los ojos.

-Ahora, permíteme demostrarte lo que mis bakugan pueden hacer ¡Poder activado: Golpe de oscuridad!-.

Todos los Mukuro y Chrome atacaron al mismo tiempo a Serpentera, quien recibió todos esos ataques debilitándose en un poco, tiempo que aprovecharon los dos bakugan darkus para golpearlo al mismo tiempo con sus tridentes, lo que lo regreso a su forma de esfera, mientras Xanadu se quedaba con el 95% de su fuerza vital.

-Rayos, todos esos ataques y apenas la dejamos con el 95% de su poder, solo le bajamos el 5%-dijo Hibari, mientras recuperaba a sus bakugan.

-No te preocupes, se que podemos vencerlos-dijo Mukuro.

-Es cierto, solo confía en nosotros-dijo Chrome.

Por su parte, Xanadu tomo a Serpentera-¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuide alteza, ese poder no significa nada para mí, solo me confié-.

-Eso veo, pero tenemos que terminar con ellos rápido antes de que Kuso y sus amigos lleguen a arruinar mis planes-.

-Como ordene, excelencia-.

**Mientras….**

Los 7 peleadores que tenían la Matrix se dirigían hacia Egipto, únicamente iban ellos, Mylene, Julie, Lena y Zero, quien deseaba castigar a la reina por lo que hizo, Alice y los otros se quedaron a reconstruir la casa de su abuelo y para llamar al resto de los peleadores e informarles lo que había pasado.

-Tenemos que alcanzar a Xanadu, no podemos permitir que logre entrar a la tumba de los Prime-dijo Dan.

-Una vez que lleguemos al golfo de Aqaba tenemos que encontrar un modo de que los tres reyes nos revelen la entrada-dijo Keith, ellos ya sabían que era lo que pasaba, pues Zero les dijo todo lo que Xanadu les explico a él y a sus compañeros.

-El problema es que no podemos esperar al alba, perderíamos mucho tiempo-dijo Mira.

-Eso déjenmelo a mí, después de todo, Freeza tiene un poder que me muero por probar-dijo Mylene, mientras veía a su bakugan.

Julie, por su parte, estaba coqueteando con Ace y por eso no escuchaba lo que sus amigos planeaban, mientras que Lena se acerco a Zero.

-Oye, gracias por ayudarnos-.

-Debo hacerlo, después de todo, mi maestra, Crunch y yo fuimos traicionados por la reina, consideren esto un pago inicial, ya que deseo ayudarlos a destruir a esa reina malagradecida-.

Finalmente llegaron al golfo de Aqaba y los peleadores esperaron a que Mylene les indicara el camino, pero antes…

-Muy bien, necesito la ayuda de Aranaut-dijo viendo a Fabia y la princesa asintió.

Freeza y Aranaut aparecieron, Mylene le pidió a Aranaut que se colocara enfrente de la punta del golfo de Aqaba, mientras Freeza estaba dentro del océano, fue cuando Mylene puso en marcha su plan.

-¡Poder activado: Cielo nocturno!-.

Los ojos de Freeza brillaron de un color blanco, mientras a su alrededor aparecía la noche, Aranaut se mantuvo en posición y Mylene le indico que alzara sus dos brazos, el bakugan caballero así lo hizo y sobre él aparecieron tres estrellas, los tres reyes, los cuales apuntaban hacia la tumba.

-Ese es el camino que debemos seguir-dijo Mylene sonriendo.

-Muy bien, entonces adelante-le dijo Marucho al piloto.

-Entendido señor-.

Fabia y Mylene recuperaron a sus dos bakugan, Mylene le agradeció por su ayuda y la princesa solo asintió con su cabeza.

-Ahora tenemos que darnos prisa, no sabemos qué tan lejos está la tumba de los Prime y Xanadu ya debe estar muy cerca-dijo Shun seriamente.

-No se preocupen, nosotros llegaremos a arruinar sus planes-dijo Dan muy seguro.

**Tumba de los Prime…..**

-¿Ya estas lista para empezar el segundo round?-pregunto Hibari con seriedad.

-Siempre estoy lista para pelear, pero creo que ahora es mi turno para lanzar primero-

-Haz lo que quieras-.

-Eso planeo hacer ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Muéstrales el verdadero poder Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

-¡Esta vez los voy a destrozar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mukuro y Chrome Darkus!-.

Los dos bakugan darkus aparecieron listos para el segundo round, después de su victoria anterior, estaban seguros de que podrían derrotar a Xanadu, pero la reina no era una debilucha.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque gemelo!-.

Mukuro y Chrome comenzaron a correr a gran velocidad, cada uno por una dirección, rodeando a Serpentera.

-No me hagan reír-dijo Xanadu divertida-¡Poder activado: Garra darkus!-.

La garra de darkus se ilumino por la oscuridad y cuando sintió a Mukuro cerca, lanzo un feroz golpe con su garra, lo que derribo al bakugan.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Hibari.

-¡Poder activado: Garra haos!-.

Del mismo modo, solo que con energía de luz, Serpentera lanzo un golpe contra Chrome, quien también rodo por el suelo.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-exclamo Chrome.

-Me están subestimando insectos, no son más que unos pobres bakugan cuyo nivel es muy inferior al mío-.

-Todos ustedes no son más que unos pobres fracasados-.

-¿A si? Pues eso ya lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Rayo cruzado!-.

Los dos bakugan juntaron sus tridentes y su nivel aumento a 3000G, juntos dispararon un rayo contra Serpentera, el maligno dragón espero el ataque con suma tranquilidad y cuando estuvo lo bastante cerca, lo detuvo con sus garras.

-Que ataque tan mediocre-.

Hibari apretó los dientes, esa batalla no iba nada bien, comenzaba a pensar que….no, no podía ser cierto o si, con temor se atrevió a preguntar.

-Oye ¿te dejaste vencer la primera ronda a propósito?-.

Xanadu solo sonrió, mientras sus hijas la miraban asombradas y confundidas, por unos segundos nadie dijo ni hizo nada.

-¡Respóndeme!-exigió Hibari.

-Solo quería ver que tan poderoso era el guardián de la tumba, admito que me sorprendió que pudieran regresar a Serpentera a su forma de esfera, pero eso es algo que no volverá a pasar-.

Hibari abrió los ojos incrédulo, al igual que Mukuro y Chrome, quienes miraron a Serpentera fijamente.

-¿Eso es cierto?-pregunto Chrome.

-Por supuesto, no me digan que en serio pensaron que me habían derrotado tan fácilmente, todo fue una pequeña prueba, pero me decepciona el poder tan bajo que tienen, esperaba más de ustedes dos-.

-¿Quieres más poder? ¡Eso les daremos! ¡Poder activado: Ataque de sombras!-.

Las sombras de los dos bakugan cobraron vida y se lanzaron contra Serpentera, quien se mantenía muy calmado, a pesar de lo que se le acercaba.

-Buen intento ¡Poder activado: Infierno oscuro!-.

El mismo poder que Serpentera uso contra Auric, varias llamas de oscuridad surgieron de todas direcciones, destruyendo las sombras y luego atacando sin piedad a los dos bakugan darkus, que trataban de resistir lo mejor que podían, pero al final, regresaron a sus formas de esfera y Hibari se quedo con el 40% de su fuerza vital.

-Esa cosa es poderosa, demasiado poderosa-.

Xanadu recupero a Serpentera-Dime, ahora que has visto mi poder, supongo que me dejaras pasar-.

-Eso es algo que no haré, no importa que tan poderosos sean, no voy a dejarlos pasar-

-Como tú quieras, tendremos que hacerlo del modo difícil-.

-Tienes razón ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mukuro y Chrome Darkus!-.

-¡Esta vez los venceremos!-.

-¡Cuenta con ello!-.

-Pobres tontos, no saben con quién se meten ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de acabar con esto Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

-¡Ya me canse de esta tontería!-.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de espejo!-.

Los dos bakugan crearon un muro de espejo, en el cual apareció reflejado Serpentera, quien se quedo algo confundido, pero no asombrado.

-Muro de espejo es un poder que no solo refleja tus ataques, sino que también permite que el reflejo los copie ¡Poder activado: Infierno oscuro!-.

El Serpentera del espejo disparo aquel poderoso ataque contra el Serpentera real, quien se mantuvo tranquilo en todo momento.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de luz!-.

Una esfera de luz protegió a Serpentera del ataque y el muro de espejo desapareció, ante el asombro y preocupación de Hibari y sus bakugan.

-¿Qué ocurrió?-exclamo Mukuro.

-¿Por qué nuestro ataque desapareció?-exclamo Chrome.

-¿Qué fue lo que hiciste?-cuestiono Hibari.

Xanadu solo sonreía-Escudo de luz hace más que proteger a Serpentera, también desactiva todas las cartas poder que hayan sido activadas durante la ronda, tu pequeño espejo desapareció, dejando a tus bakugan expuestos para mí-Hibari apretó los dientes preocupados.

Tenaya y Arturina veían la batalla con gran asombro, siempre les sorprendía lo buena que era su madre.

-No cabe duda, madre es la peleadora máxima-dijo Arturina.

-Y cuando obtenga la Matrix y domine todos sus poderes se convertirá en la peleadora suprema-dijo Tenaya aterrada y fascinada.

-No cabe duda, Serpentera es el bakugan máximo-dijo Hexuba.

-Creo que esta batalla ya casi termina-opino Demonder.

Xanadu sonreía de manera divertida, mientras Hibari pensaba en una nueva estrategia, pero en lo que estaba en eso, Serpentera arremetió contra los dos bakugan con mucha crueldad, los dos bakugan darkus trataban de resistir el terrible ataque de Serpentera, pero parecían dos juguetes en sus garras.

-¿Qué sucede? No me digan que ya usaron todos sus poderes-.

-Ahora verás-.

Mukuro y Chrome atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus tridentes, Serpentera esquivaba esos ataques sin ningún problema, ambos bakugan darkus peleaban con todo, pero para el maligno dragón no significaba nada.

-Esto se está volviendo muy aburrido-dijo Serpentera con burla.

-Esto aun no ha terminado, miserable monstruo ¡Carta portal abierta: Reino de las sombras!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y el cielo comenzó a oscurecerse, mientras los dos bakugan darkus desaparecían, aunque Xanadu y Serpentera estaban muy tranquilos.

-¿Qué intentas hacer?-.

-Reino de sombras es un poder en el cual Mukuro y Chrome se mantienen ocultos, además de duplicar el poder de impacto de sus ataques, en pocas palabras, cuando vuelvan a atacar, Serpentera será muy lastimado-.

-¿Eso crees? Cometiste un gran error, pues verás, Serpentera no es un bakugan ordinario-.

Los ojos de Serpentera brillaron en medio de ese lugar de oscuridad, mientras abría su boca y comenzaba a absorberla.

-¿Qué estás haciendo?-.

La oscuridad desapareció y tanto Mukuro como Chrome aparecieron, mientras el cuerpo de Serpentera brillaba con un aura maligna.

-¿Qué está pasando?-cuestiono Mukuro.

-Serpentera no es un bakugan ordinario, él es el bakugan máximo y un ataque de sombras como ese no hace más que aumentar su gran poder maligno-.

-¿Qué has dicho?-.

-Creo que es hora de mostrarles el gran poder que posee el bakugan máximo ¿no estás de acuerdo, Serpentera?-.

-Por supuesto, mi reina-dijo Serpentera, mientras sus ojos brillaban con maldad.

Hibari retrocedió asustado, al igual que sus dos bakugan-Eres…un monstruo…-.

-Halagarme no te a salvar, es hora de que pagues tu atrevimiento, ahora te arrepentirás por haberme desafiado ¡Poder activado: Cometa supremo!-.

El poder se Serpentera comenzó a elevarse increíblemente, mientras preparaba su ataque más poderoso y letal, al menos, hasta que consiguiera el poder de la Matrix, entonces obtendría un poder mucho mayor.

-¡Hasta nunca!-grito Serpentera y lanzo su poderoso ataque.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Hibari.

Los dos bakugan darkus trataron de detener el ataque, pero era tal poder que sus tridentes se destruyeron y nada impidió que al ataque los golpeara.

-¡Hibari…..!-.

-¡Lo sentimos…!-.

Los dos bakugan desaparecieron en medio de ese ataque tan poderoso y luego fue el turno de Hibari, quien solo pudo ver los ojos malignos de Xanadu, los cuales demostraban que no tenía remordimiento por lo que hizo.

-¡Prime….lo siento….!-.

El guardián de los Prime desapareció y la entrada apareció frente a Xanadu, quien recupero a Serpentera.

-¡Eres un monstruo!-grito el profesor Michael.

Xanadu miro al profesor y se acerco a él, lo sujeto del cuello y lo acerco a su rostro-La vida es cruel, porque no habría de serlo la muerte también-dijo lanzándolo contra el suelo.

Tras eso, Xanadu se dispuso a entrar a la tumba, seguida por sus dos fieles hijas, quienes estaban impresionadas y aterradas, después de todo, su madre era extremadamente poderosa, fue cuando un ruido llamo su atención.

-Tenemos compañía-dijo Tenaya.

-Son los peleadores-dijo Arturina.

Xanadu volteo, al tiempo que Dan se asomaba por la puerta de la nave y sus miradas se encontraron.

-¡Xanadu, hemos venido a detenerte!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 45, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores han llegado para enfrentarse a Xanadu en la tumba de los Prime, pero la reina no se detendrá hasta tener ese secreto, una nueva batalla esta a punto de comenzar._

_Por cierto, puede que hoy o mañana me entreguen mi PC, así que muy pronto retomare mi ritmo normal, al menos eso espero._

**Infinita: **_así es Xanadu, no le importa nada con tal de lograr sus objetivos, ahora acaba de aplastar al guardián y aunque los peleadores lleguen, la reina no se detendrá hasta tener el secreto del poder supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_lamento eso, yo también soy muy sensible en esos aspectos, tengo el don y maldición de encariñarme con cualquier cosa, en especial mascotas, pero en fin, muchas felicidades a tu papá, ayer fue el cumpleaños del mío, a quien tanto mis hermanas como yo le debemos mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_de hecho si, te sugerí ser quien se encarga de sus prisiones, aquel que disfruta torturar a los prisioneros de la reina, por supuesto que tendrás tus batallas, pero todo a su tiempo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_efectivamente, voy a cumplir 22 años, ya es toda una vida, pero en fin, lamento muchos tus perdidas, yo también he perdido dos abuelos, solo que fueron mi abuelo paterno y mi abuela materna, y hace poco, mi hermana perdió a su marido en un accidente, la vida puede ser tan misteriosa, sobretodo cuando nos llega el momento de partir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_nadie se lo merece, por más cruel que sea, pero a la reina eso no le importa, solo quiere lograr sus malévolos planes y exterminara a todo aquel que se entrometa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias y te pido que seas paciente, ya mero me entregan mi PC o al menos eso me dijeron, porque sino…..en fin, los estoy presionando para que la arreglen pronto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_de hecho, aparecerán cuando llegue el momento de ir a rescatar a los prisioneros de la reina, ya que Zero sabe donde se encuentran atrapados, después de todo, él fue uno de sus mejores generales, hasta hace poco y aparecerás con esa nueva armadura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_espero que si, aunque no le dan muchas esperanzas, ya que el equipo ya pasó su época de oro, pero mi papá esta pensando en comprar otra, así que les pido me tengan un poco de paciencia, todo depende de lo que me digan entre hoy y mañana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tu otro OC ya tuvo su participación, espero te haya gustado y respecto a Piccolo, también pensé como podría aparecer:_

_Que durante una batalla, la que tu elijas, un portal interdimensional se abra y Piccolo aparezca, al principio algo confundido, pero después de ver la batalla se dirige a ayudar, dejando asombrado a Han, pues Piccolo había desaparecido después de una batalla y cuando Piccolo se entera de que Han odia a su padre, él les cuenta que sucedió realmente con Dan, pero todo esto es solo una idea, nada más ¿Qué te parece?_

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_aun no es el fin, ya que aunque Xanadu obtenga los secretos de los Prime, primero necesitaría obtener la Matrix antes de poder destruir al universo y esa será la parte difícil, aunque ahora Dan y los demás han llegado para tratar de detenerla, algo que no será nada fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo, Alice y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe Misaki, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos….en cuanto pueda…**_


	46. Batalla en la tumba

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, los peleadores han llegado para enfrentarse a Xanadu y a sus hijas, pero mientras las princesas se encargan de ellos, Dan y Xanadu emprenderán la carrera por llegar hasta el centro de la tumba._

_Y ahora el capítulo 46._

**Cap. 46 Batalla en la tumba.**

Xanadu miro a Dan y este le devolvió la mirada, los dos se miraban retadoramente, al igual que Drago y Serpentera, aunque ambos estaban en sus formas de esfera, fue cuando la reina sonrió.

-Lamento no poder quedarme a jugar con ustedes, pero tengo mucho que hacer-volteo y miro a sus dos hijas-encárguense de ellos-.

-Como ordenes madre-dijo Tenaya y Xanadu entro en la tumba-¿estas lista Arturina?-.

-Siempre-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

Los dos bakugan malignos entraron en acción, mientras Tenaya y Arturina sonreían divertidas y listas para la gran batalla.

-Creo que tendremos que encargarnos de ellas primero-dijo Drago.

-No se preocupen por eso-intervino Keith-nosotros podemos ocuparnos de ellas, tú y Drago vayan a la tumba y detengan a Xanadu-.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-Por supuesto-dijo Mira sonriéndole a Dan tiernamente.

-Muy bien ¿Qué opinas Drago?-.

-Creo que es lo mejor que podemos hacer, ya que si Xanadu se apodera de ese secreto nada impedirá que obtenga la Matrix-.

-Tienes razón, bien chicos, entonces adelante-.

Zero, por su parte, estaba de brazos cruzados y un poco apartado, cuando Lena se le acerco algo preocupada.

-¿Estas seguro que quieres hacer esto?-.

-Por supuesto, se lo debo a Crunch y a la maestra Omega, no puedo dejar que aquellos que nos traicionaron cumplan con su ambición, ya que se lo que la reina puede hacer con ese secreto-.

-Les haremos pagar por todo-dijo Ribbian.

-Así es Ribbian-dijo Zero con una voz cargada de odio.

-¡Señor Marucho, tenemos un problema!-grito el piloto.

Efectivamente, ya que Tenaya hizo que Demonder lanzara una bola de fuego contra la nave, la cual exploto por completo.

-Tenaya ¿Por qué hiciste eso?-pregunto Arturina.

-No te preocupes, si algo sabemos de esos insectos es que no se mueren tan fácilmente-.

Era cierto, pero de la nube de humo apareció Ribbian en su forma normal y sosteniendo a los peleadores, quienes estaban algo asombrados por el repentino ataque.

-Eso fue pensar rápido-dijo Marucho.

-No fue nada realmente, después de todo, yo fui uno de los sirvientes más cercanos de la familia real y se hasta donde pueden llegar con tal de obtener la victoria-respondió Zero.

-Si que son unos cretinos-dijo Dan enojado.

Ribbian aterrizo y bajo a todos sus pasajeros, Marucho le dio indicaciones al piloto para que se mantuviera alejado de la pelea, mientras que Dan y Drago debían mantenerse atentos para poder entrar a la tumba.

-Bien, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Marucho y yo podemos encargarnos de las princesas, Mylene, Julie, Lena y Zero traten de rescatar al profesor Michael-dijo Keith.

-Lo siento, pero no creas que solo porque ahora estoy de su lado voy a obedecer tus órdenes, Ribbian y yo tenemos cuentas pendientes con esas malditas-.

-Es cierto-.

-Haz lo que quieras entonces-.

-Vamos, basta chicos, no es el momento para pelear-dijo Fabia-tenemos que mantenernos unidos si queremos…-.

-¡Cuidado!-Shun quito a Fabia del camino antes de que otro rayo de fuego los golpeara, el resto de los peleadores consiguió ponerse a salvo, aunque por muy poco.

-Volviste a fallar Demonder-dijo Tenaya sonriendo divertida.

-Es cierto, pero al menos tenemos su atención-.

-Creo que la batalla ya va a empezar ¿no crees, Hexuba?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-Esas miserables-dijo Dan, ayudando a levantarse a Mira-nos volvieron a atacar por sorpresa-.

-Creo que ya están ansiosas por empezar, así que démosles gusto-dijo Keith-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de pelear Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hazlo Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

Los 9 bakugan aparecieron, junto con Ribbian, Mira le indico a Dan que se marchara con la mirada, el peleador pyrus le sonrió a su novia y corrió hacia la entrada de la tumba, mientras que las dos princesas.

-Parece que al fin decidieron entrar en acción, pero ¿Dónde esta Drago?-pregunto Arturina.

-Creo que se lo que planean, ese niño es muy valiente o muy tonto-dijo Tenaya.

-¿Qué hacemos?-.

-Nuestra madre puede encargarse de ese niñito, nosotras nos ocuparemos del resto, en especial de ese sucio traidor-.

-Creo que será divertido ¡Poder activado: Ventisca acuática!-.

El cabello de Hexuba comenzó a brillar y agitándolo lanzo una poderosa ventisca, la cual tenía algunas gotas de agua, tan filosas como cuchillos, los ataques les dieron directo a los diez bakugan, tiempo que aprovecho Tenaya.

-¡Poder activado: Sacudida!-.

Demonder golpeo el suelo y la tierra se levanto golpeando a cada bakugan, ante la sorpresa de sus respectivos dueños.

-Nos volvieron a atacar de improvisto-dijo Mira-tenemos que lograr que Dan y Drago entren en la tumba-.

-De eso me encargo yo-dijo Mylene-¡Poder activado: Neblina mística!-.

Freeza junto sus manos, mientras a su alrededor aparecía una niebla muy densa, la cual cubrió todo el lugar.

-¿Qué es esto?-cuestiono Demonder.

-Creo que intentan ocultarse de nosotros-dijo Hexuba.

Tenaya y Arturina sabían lo que planeaban, pero ya habían decidido no intervenir, fue cuando sus sensores detectaron a Dan, quien con sumo cuidado entro a la tumba, una vez que estuvo dentro, ambas hermanas asintieron.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado!-.

Hexuba comenzó a girar, convirtiéndose en un tornado que disipo toda la neblina y dejo expuestos a los bakugan, tiempo que Tenaya aprovecho.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón solar!-.

Demonder disparo un poderoso rayo con su mano, pero esta vez, Keith estaba preparado para esos ataques sorpresivos.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector de llamas!-.

Un escudo protegió a los diez bakugan de ese ataque, momento que aprovecharon sus compañeros para devolverles el ataque a las malvadas hermanas.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

Percival e Ingram atacaron al mismo tiempo, sus ataques dieron en el blanco, solo que Demonder y Hexuba los resistieron, los dos bakugan si que eran poderosos, pero los peleadores también se habían vuelto más poderosos.

-¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

Wilda se lanzo sobre Demonder derribándolo cuando estaba distraído, Hexuba se distrajo al mismo tiempo y Marucho pudo atacar.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas de Mercurio!-.

Elfin lanzo sus burbujas contra Hexuba, quien las recibió directamente, cuando se estaba recuperando, Aranaut apareció justo frente a ella.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe espejismo!-.

-¡Sorpresa!-exclamo antes de golpearla.

-Pagaran por esto-dijo Demonder.

-No saben que gran error fue hacernos esto-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas infernales!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ira de Atlantis!-.

Demonder y Hexuba atacaron al mismo tiempo con esos poderosos ataques, algunos bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera, de hecho, solo Gorem y Phosphos, debido a su nivel bajo, Freeza y Ribbian apenas lo resistieron, el resto consiguió esquivarlos.

-¡Gorem!-.

-¡Phosphos!-.

-Son demasiado fuertes-dijo Mylene preocupada.

-No deberías sorprenderte tanto, ya que nosotras te vencimos a ti y a tus aliados cuando nuestra madre los convirtió en nuestros prisioneros-dijo Tenaya con maldad.

-Si, algo que haré que paguen muy caro ¡Poder activado: Tempestad de nieve!-.

Freeza lanzo una poderosa tempestad contra Demonder y Hexuba, aunque no les hacía el menor daño, pero ese ataque solo era una distracción para el verdadero golpe.

-¡Poder activado: Llama del caos!-.

Helios lanzo una poderosa llama contra los dos bakugan malignos, quienes los recibieron directamente, pero no sufrieron muchos daños, eran bakugan sumamente resistentes.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencernos, Keith querido-dijo Arturina, mientras guiñaba un ojo.

-Afortunadamente tenemos mucho más-Keith y sus compañeros teclearon el código de activación de las armaduras.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Helios, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram, Wilda y Elfin recibieron sus armaduras, con las cuales estaban listos para causarles un gran dolor a esos dos monstruos.

-Creo que esta batalla va a ser muy entretenida-dijo Tenaya.

-Oye Tenaya, que te parece si les mostramos el siguiente nivel de poder de nuestros bakugan-sugirió Arturina y su hermana sonrió.

-¡Poder activado: Modo explosivo!-.

Las partes rojas de Demonder se prendieron en llamas, mientras las partes de piedra se volvían de acero solido, lo que incremento su poder a 4600G.

-¡Poder activado: Modo Tsunami!-.

El cabello de Hexuba se convirtió en una corriente de aire, mientras su vestido se convertía en agua y como Demonder, su poder se elevo a 4600G.

-Tienes que estar bromeando-dijo Mylene más preocupada.

-Es la primera vez que las princesas usan esos modos-dijo Zero, mientras hacía que Ribbian protegiera a Lena, al igual que Percival a Julie.

-Bueno, si quieren pelear en serio, eso haremos-dijo Keith y todos los apoyaron.

**Mientras…..**

En el interior de la tumba, Xanadu bajaba por unas escaleras, hasta que llego a un puente, con sumo cuidado comenzó a cruzarlo, mientras sentía un gran poder en el aire, algo que Serpentera también sentía, cuando llegaron al otro extremo, la reina se encontró con varios jeroglíficos.

-¿Qué es esto?-pregunto Serpentera.

-Es la historia de los Prime, este lugar narra todo lo que los Prime hicieron en su época, como ayudaron al universo y como desperdiciaban el poder de la Matrix-.

-Tiene toda la razón excelencia, usar la Matrix para ayudar a otros, que tonterías-.

-Afortunadamente, yo nos soy así y cuando obtenga esos secretos, nada impedirá que les quite la Matrix a esos odiosos peleadores y luego usare ese gran poder para destruir toda la vida orgánica-.

-Sera un día maravilloso-.

Xanadu continuo su marcha por los pasillos de la tumba, mientras que Dan corría a toda velocidad para alcanzarla, cuando los dos llegaron al puente, Drago se detuvo de improvisto.

-¿Qué sucede Drago?-.

-Me siento extraño, como si una gran energía estuviera rodeándonos, puedo sentir que el núcleo de la Matrix esta alterado, como si supiera lo que esta pasando-.

-Entonces no podemos perder tiempo amigo-.

-Tienes razón, continuemos Dan-.

-Si-dijo Dan sonriendo, pero luego cambio a una mirada muy seria-_"no permitiremos que Xanadu se apodere de esos secretos"-._

La reina continuaba su camino, debía admitirlo, ese lugar estaba muy bien conservado a pesar de haber estado sepultado durante milenios, durante su trayecto se fue encontrando con muchas cosas, como armas muy antiguas, algunas pertenecientes a la Tierra y otras hechas a base de tecnología baranoiana, una de ellas llamo su atención.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-.

-El Dark Saber, la antigua arma de Megatron y esa de ahí es el Star Saber, el arma de Optimus Prime-.

-Vaya, estas reliquias deben ser muy valiosas-.

-En sus tiempos fueron poderosas armas, pero ahora no son más que basura, aunque…-los ojos de Xanadu brillaron y escaneo la espada de Megatron-esta arma podría serme útil, continuemos-.

Justo después de que Xanadu se marcho, Dan y Drago entraron a esa habitación, esta vez, fue Dan quien se detuvo de improviso, aunque Drago estaba a punto de hacerlo.

-Que extraño, siento como si esa espada estuviera llamándome-dijo mirando al Star Saber.

-Creo que podría sernos muy útil Dan, será mejor que la tomes-.

-Tienes razón-con mucho nerviosismo, Dan tomo la espada del mango y esta comenzó a brillar, para finalmente aparecer como una espada de color plateado, la cual brillaba con un aura roja, como llamas-cielos-.

-Puedo sentir un gran poder en esta espada-.

-Yo también, pero no tenemos tiempo, Xanadu lleva mucha delantera-dijo Dan y retomaron la marcha.

Xanadu llego ante una puerta de metal, la cual tenía el símbolo imperial grabado en el centro, eso solo podía significar una cosa.

-Hemos llegado-dijo sonriendo y alzando su mano derecha lanzo un rayo contra la puerta, la cual se abrió sin dificultad-ya falta poco-.

Xanadu entro y se topo con un salón donde había varias estatuas, las cuales eran los antiguos líderes de Baranoia con sus nombres grabados en una placa, había una estatua de Optimus Prime, otra del bisabuelo de Xanadu, Sentinel Prime, pero la que más llamo su atención era la que estaba un poco más adelante, Xanadu se detuvo frente a esa estatua y leyó el nombre grabado…..

"Alfa Prime"

Xanadu miro al rostro de la estatua de su madre, por alguna extraña razón, la mirada de la estatua reflejaba dolor, tristeza, decepción y compasión, como si de alguna manera su madre intentara que retrocediera.

-Siempre fuiste débil madre, demasiado cobarde como para atreverte a cumplir con nuestro destino, demasiado tonta y supersticioso, no existe ni el bien ni el mal, solo existe el poder y aquellos que lo tienen gobiernan a todo el universo, no dejare que seres inferiores como lo fueron Naga, Zenoheld y Barodius obtengan el universo que por derecho es mío, ni siquiera los peleadores lo merecen, te demostrare a ti y a nuestros ancestros lo equivocados que estaban, Baranoia gobernara al universo y yo, Xanadu Prime, seré la suprema gobernante de todo-Xanadu decidió continuar con su camino y fue por eso que no noto, que de los ojos de la estatua de su madre algo caía, algo que parecía ser una lágrima.

Poco después llego Dan y él quedo impresionado al ver cuantos líderes había tenido Baranoia, quedo impresionado al ver la estatua de Optimus Prime y de los Prime originales, pero cuando se encontró con la de la reina Alfa…..

-Ella era la madre de Xanadu-dijo Drago.

-Cierto, me pregunto que habrá hecho Xanadu cuando la encontró-.

-No creo que haya sido agradable-Drago noto que las mejillas de la estatua tenían una apariencia como si algo se hubiera derramado.

-Esa cretina, lamento mucho todo lo que su hija ha hecho, no puedo ni imaginarme como debe sentirse, pero le aseguro, a usted y a todos los grandes Prime, que no permitiré que vuelva a hacer daño nunca más-y con esa promesa Dan continuo su persecución, la cual estaba a punto de terminar.

Xanadu derribo otra puerta que se encontró en su camino y cuando esta cayó, quedo frente a un salón, donde lo único que había era un altar, en cuya punta estaba un antiguo pergamino, ese pergamino tenía escrito el secreto del poder de la Matrix y como usarlo al 100%, con una sonrisa siniestra, la reina comenzó a avanzar hacia el altar, seguida por su leal bakugan.

Dan corría a todo lo que sus piernas le permitían, así que Drago tenía que hacer un gran esfuerzo para sostenerse en el hombro de su compañero.

-Dan, tengo un mal presentimiento-.

-Lo se amigo, yo también-.

Xanadu subió por las escaleras hacia el altar, con cada pasó que daba, su sonrisa aumentaba cada vez más, al tiempo que sus ojos brillaban de la emoción que sentía por ese momento que tanto había estado esperando, finalmente llego hasta el altar y ya solo quedaba tomar el pergamino.

-Al fin-dijo sonriendo y alzando su mano-el secreto de los Prime, la clave para usar todo el poder de la Matrix, es mío-Xanadu acerco su mano al pergamino y cuando estaba a punto de tomarlo…..

-¡Detente!-grito Dan apareciendo por la puerta y corriendo a toda velocidad subió por los escalones, mientras la reina se daba la vuelta, todo pasaba en cámara lenta, Dan dio un salto, al tiempo que la reina lo encaraba-¡Xanadu!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 46, espero les haya gustado, hemos llegado al momento crítico de esta aventura, Dan y Xanadu se enfrentaran en la tumba de los Prime, pero no será una batalla como las de siempre, además, antes de que puedan terminar, los Prime les enviaran un mensaje muy importante._

_Bueno, mi papá tuvo que conseguirme otra computadora, así que ya puedo retomar mi ritmo normal, además de que trabaje todo el día de ayer para recuperar la información de los OC, gracias por haber sido tan pacientes._

**AkiraKazami97: **_antes de eso, Xanadu debe obtener todos los fragmentos de la Matrix y volver a armarla, pero obteniendo los secretos de su poder le ayudara a lograr eso, la batalla esta llegando a un punto crítico. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_descuida, yo se lo que es andar sin luz, en fin, Xanadu es demasiado cruel, lo único que le interesa es lograr sus objetivos y no tiene inconveniente en destruir a todo aquel que se interponga en su camino, aunque se trate de sus propias hijas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice: **_efectivamente, se trata de otro OC que Toaneo07 quiso incluir, aunque solo tuvo esa participación, en fin, aunque voy a cumplir 22 años, todos me ven como si tuviera 18 años, es que me veo muy joven para mi edad, al menos, eso me dicen todos jeje, mándales saludos de mi parte a Joe y a Súper Girl. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias y lo lamento, pero ya no puedo seguir anexando a más OC, lo siento, pero ya son demasiados personajes, espero comprendas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_de hecho la PC ya era un abuelito y ahora esta sirviéndole a Dios en el cielo, pero ahora tengo un nuevo equipo, afortunadamente, mi papá consiguió alguien que se lo pudo vender rápido y a buen costo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_Arturina quiere obtener sus trofeos, pero sabe que no debe empezar por el momento porque su madre esta muy ocupada con asuntos más importantes, como obtener el secreto y la Matrix, respecto a Ulrich, para el fic que tengo planeado de code lyoko tiene trama de ninjas, así que no es probable que salga como samurái, además de que será como una nueva generación de los poderosos power rangers. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, Mylene siempre me pareció la vexo más lista de todos, digo, además de Spectra y creo que vi cierta chispa entre ellos, aunque el orgullo de ambos no lo dejaba ver. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muy bien, entonces ese será tu papel y espero que te guste, solo tienes que ser paciente, ya que la batalla en la tumba casi termina, de hecho, el próximo capítulo será el fin de esta aventura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya me imaginaba que era él, digo ¿Quién más podría ser? En fin, respecto a Piccolo ¿lo vas a incluir en el fic? Porque la verdad sería divertido verlo y que tenga una relación con Han tal como la tenía con Gohan, de hecho, para no irnos muy lejos, había pensado que Piccolo fuera un blazer traidor ¿Qué opinas? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Alexa Sakura Makimoto, Alice y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Terminex, Zeus, Moon-9215 y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…**_


	47. Vision apocaliptica

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento final de esta aventura, Dan y Xanadu tendrán su primer batalla, pero no será una batalla entre bakugan, además, los Prime les darán una especie de mensaje con el cual esperan detener toda esa locura._

_Y ahora el capítulo 47._

**Cap. 47 Visión apocalíptica.**

-¡Xanadu!-grito Dan, al tiempo que lanzaba un golpe con su puño, del mismo modo que lo hizo cuando derroto a Benag.

Solo que esta vez, Xanadu detuvo su golpe con su mano derecha y luego golpeo a Dan con su mano izquierda.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago.

-Descuida amigo, estoy bien-.

Xanadu bajo por los escalones sin el pergamino y encaro a Dan-Eres muy valiente o muy estúpido al venir a desafiarme tu solo-.

-No dejare que robes el pergamino ¡Vamos a derrotarte!-.

-¿Y como planeas hacer eso?-.

-Creo que sabes la respuesta ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

Dan lanzo a Drago, pero el valiente dragón no recupero su verdadera forma, ante la confusión de ambos guerreros del fuego, mientras Xanadu solo observaba lo que pasaba.

-¿Qué sucede?-exclamo Drago confundido.

-Drago ¿Por qué no vuelves a la normalidad?-.

-¿Aun no te das cuenta?-pregunto Xanadu suavemente.

-¿Cuenta de que?-.

-Este lugar es el sitio más sagrado en todo el universo, los bakugan no pueden aparecer aquí en sus formas verdaderas, mis hijas y tus amigos pudieron convocarlos porque están afuera de la tumba, pero en el interior no podemos pelear con bakugan-.

-Aun cuando deseo aplastarte con todas mis fuerzas, Drago-dijo Serpentera y Drago solo rugió desafiante.

-¿Cómo puedes saber eso?-pregunto Dan.

-Niño, si se pudiera usar a los bakugan, no crees que yo ya hubiera usado a Serpentera-.

-En eso tiene razón, Dan-dijo Drago molesto.

-Es una verdadera lastima-dijo Serpentera-niño, te sugiero que te rindas o sentirás la ira de la reina, esta vez Drago no podrá protegerte-.

-Lo siento-dijo Dan sacando el Star Saber, para asombro de Xanadu-pero no conozco el significado de la palabra rendirse y no dejare que escapes con el pergamino-.

-¿Me estas desafiando a un duelo de espadas? Que divertido, pero como tu quieras-Xanadu invoco el Dark Saber-veamos que tan buen guerrero eres-.

Dan se lanzo contra Xanadu y la ataco varias veces con su espada, pero la reina bloqueaba todos sus ataques con su propia espada, mientras sonreía de manera divertida, Drago y Serpentera no podía más que mirar el combate.

-Disfruta de esto Drago, porque estas a punto de ver la muerte de tu compañero-.

-Eso esta por verse-.

Dan lanzo un golpe con todas sus fuerzas, Xanadu lo bloqueo con su espada y luego lo pateo, haciéndolo retroceder, pero no le hizo desistir en ningún momento.

-Te darás cuenta de que no solo soy la mejor peleadora bakugan del universo, también soy la guerrera más poderosa de todo el universo, tú solo eres un niño que ha logrado convertirse en un gran peleador bakugan, pero no eres un guerrero, si quieres ser el mejor, tienes que aprender a pelear no solo con bakugan, sino también con tus propios medios-.

-Eres muy habladora-.

Dan corrió y tomando por sorpresa a Xanadu, clavo su espada en el suelo y usándola como vara pateo a la reina y con una gran velocidad, saco su espada del suelo lanzo un golpe contra la armadura de la reina, para su asombro y el de Serpentera.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué decías sobre la muerte de mi compañero?-.

Por unos instantes, Xanadu se quedo petrificada, era la primera vez que alguien había conseguido darle un golpe en una pelea así.

-Como puedes ver, también he aprendido algunos trucos, desde la batalla con los vexos aprendí a ser más que un peleador bakugan, me convertí en un guerrero como tu misma has dicho-.

-Lo reconozco, realmente eres un buen guerrero, pero te hace falta mucho si quieres llegar a vencerme, tu me haz dado solo un golpe, yo te he dado más de tres, veremos quien queda al final-.

-Te puedo asegurar que no serás tú-.

-Eso esta por verse, después de todo, he aplastado a muchos guerreros más hábiles que tú-.

-¿Así? Pues yo he vencido a sujetos más rudos que tú y tus siervos-.

-Si te refieres a Naga, Zenoheld o Barodius, permíteme decirte que el único que era una verdadera amenaza para mis planes era Barodius, después de todo, él era un gran peleador, así como Darakh era una poderoso bakugan, Drago y Darakh, descendientes de los Dragonoid y Darakhnoid originales, que lastima que Serpentera ha logrado superar los poderes de ambos bakugan-.

-No te seguirás riendo cuando Drago aplaste a Serpentera-.

-No me hagas reír-.

Dan y Xanadu retomaron su batalla de espadas, aquello era un gran espectáculo, dos grandes líderes, dos grandes peleadores, enfrentándose en un duelo de espadas y usando las armas de Optimus y Megatron respectivamente, siendo Drago y Serpentera los que observaban esta vez.

-¡Vamos Dan, no te dejes vencer!-.

-¡Acábelo alteza!-.

Mientras los dos guerreros peleaban y sus bakugan los apoyaban, el pergamino comenzó a brillar repentinamente, pero ninguno se daba cuenta de eso hasta que cada uno retrocedió.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Dan volteando hacia el pergamino.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-cuestiono Xanadu.

El pergamino continuo brillando hasta que libero una gran onda de energía hacia los 4 intrusos de la tumba, Drago y Serpentera se acercaron a sus respectivos compañeros.

-¡Drago!-.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Serpentera!-.

-¡Alteza!-.

La onda de energía los atrapo y los cegó momentáneamente, cuando todo parecía haberse calmado, lentamente comenzaron a abrir sus ojos, Dan y Xanadu descubrieron que Drago y Serpentera estaban en sus verdaderas formas.

-¿Drago? ¿Cómo…?-.

-No tengo idea Dan, se supone que en la tumba de los Prime los bakugan no podemos aparecer con nuestras verdaderas formas-.

Xanadu y Serpentera estaban igual de confundidos con lo que estaba pasando a su alrededor.

-¿Qué sucede alteza?-.

-No lo se-.

Un rugido llamo la atención de los 4, un rugido que parecía venir desde abajo, así que los 4 miraron hacia abajo y descubrieron un espectáculo espeluznante.

Una ciudad, la ciudad donde vivía Dan, estaba en ruinas, varias personas estaban muertas y otras heridas, el cielo estaba de dos colores, de un lado era de color rojo, como si estuviera en llamas y del otro lado era oscuro, con algunos relámpagos blancos apareciendo en ambos lados debes en cuando, entonces algo más apareció, se trataban de dos dragones, aunque no podían verlos bien por la distancia.

Ambos dragones tenían un extraño resplandor en sus pechos, parecía que estaban a punto de enfrentarse en medio de esa ciudad destruida, fue cuando en los hombros de cada dragón aparecieron dos siluetas, como si fueran quienes controlaban a esos dragones, aquellos sujetos sacaron dos cartas, las cuales brillaron y los dos dragones lanzaron una poderosa ráfaga de energía contra el otro.

Los ataques chocaron y liberaron una gran explosión que destruyo lo que quedaba de la ciudad, para después pasar a destruir un planeta, el cual se trataba de la Tierra y luego destruyo otro, el imperio de Baranoia, para finalizar con la destrucción de todo el universo.

-Drago….. ¿Qué es todo esto?-pregunto Dan asustado.

-No tengo idea Dan-.

-Dos grandes poderes han chocado y destruido al universo, alteza-dijo Serpentera.

-Esto es increíble-dijo Xanadu asombrada.

Finalmente, aquel resplandor volvió a cegarlos y cuando pudieron volver a abrir sus ojos, descubrieron que habían vuelto a la tumba.

-Hemos regresado-dijo Drago, quien había vuelto a su forma de esfera, al igual que Serpentera.

-Drago, todo eso…. ¿fue real?...-.

-No lo se Dan, pero no me agrado en lo más mínimo-.

Xanadu también pensaba en eso, se preguntaba que había sido, pero lo más extraño era que había ocurrido justo cuando el pergamino comenzó a brillar, tal vez, solo tal vez, era un mensaje de los Prime, un mensaje apocalíptico, pero….

-No perderé el tiempo con ustedes ahora-dijo y lanzo un rayo contra Dan y Drago.

Dan y Drago no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, por lo que recibieron el impacto y quedaron noqueados, Xanadu sonrió y miro hacia el pergamino.

-Ahora por el premio mayor-dando un salto, Xanadu subió hasta el altar y tomo el pergamino, el cual comenzó a brillar-al fin, ahora nada impedirá que me apodere de la Matrix-mirando hacia Dan-disfruta de la Matrix mientras puedas Kuso, porque son tus últimos momentos con ese gran poder-.

-Lo mismo va para ti Drago-dijo Serpentera.

-Ahora que tengo el pergamino, la magia que impedía a los bakugan aparecer se ha roto ¿estas listo Serpentera?-.

-Cuando usted diga-.

**En el exterior…**

La batalla contra las hijas de Xanadu continuaba, a pesar de tener sus armaduras, las princesas demostraban que el nuevo nivel de sus bakugan eran capaces de hacerles frente, Freeza y Ribbian ya habían salido de la batalla, algo lastimados.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

Helios lanzo una poderosa llama contra Demonder, quien la desvió con un movimiento de su mano, ante el asombro de los dos guerreros pyrus, afortunadamente, Mira también estaba en el combate, al igual que Ace.

-¡Poder activado: Golde de acero!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Los dos ataques se dirigieron hacia Demonder, algo que a Tenaya la tenía sin cuidado, pues…

-¡Poder activado: Muro de acero!-.

Demonder creo un muro a su alrededor que lo protegió de los dos ataques, Mira y Ace apretaron los dientes, al igual que Wilda y Percival, del mismo modo, Shun, Fabia y Marucho peleaban contra Arturina y Hexuba.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

Ingram lanzo un ataque con sus espadas, las cuales se abrieron como si fueran alas, pero Hexuba las esquivo a una velocidad asombrosa, lo que Demonder tenía de fuerte y resistente, Hexuba lo tenía de velocidad y agilidad, pero no era el único bakugan rápido.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

Aranaut disparo un poderoso trueno desde su pecho, el ataque casi golpea a Hexuba, porque cuando ya estaba muy cerca…

-¡Poder activado: Remolino escudo!-.

Un remolino se formo alrededor de Hexuba protegiéndola del ataque de Aranaut, pero eso no iba a detener a la valiente Elfin, quien estaba lista para enfrentarse a esos monstruos.

-¡Poder activado: Esferas de hielo!-.

Elfin lanzo varias esferas de color azul contra el remolino, el cual comenzó a congelarse poco a poco, atrapando a Hexuba y a Arturina o al menos eso creyeron.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque de tornado!-.

Los ojos de Hexuba brillaron en aquel bloque de hielo y la bakugan consiguió liberarse usando un poderoso ataque de tornado, el cual se formo con su cabello convertido en viento.

-Eso fue muy bueno pequeño, tal vez no seas tan lindo y guapo como Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace-Mira, Mylene, Fabia y Julie pusieron mala cara al escuchar a la princesa decir eso-pero eres un enano muy tierno, tal vez te conserve como mascota, te trataría como si fueras un hámster-.

-Esta chica esta loca-dijo Elfin.

-Tienes razón-dijo Marucho con una gota en su cabeza, pero las cuatro chicas…

-Me chocan las tipas como ellas-dijo Julie.

-Pero quien se cree que es-dijo Mylene.

Fabia fue más directa con su enojo, ya que hizo que Aranaut atacaran a Hexuba, mientras Mira tuvo que tragarse su enojo por estar peleando contra Demonder, todos estaban muy ocupados, cuando la puerta de la tumba colisiono y Serpentera apareció.

-¡Madre!-gritaron Tenaya y Arturina.

Xanadu estaba sobre la cabeza de Serpentera y miro a todos sus enemigos-¡Poder activado: Infierno oscuro!-.

Serpentera lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego maligno contra los 6 bakugan que quedaban en pie, regresándolos a sus formas de esfera.

-Rayos, nos tomo por sorpresa-dijo Keith.

Mira, por su parte busco a Dan con desesperación-¿Dónde esta Dan? ¿Qué le hiciste?-.

-Tranquila, él y Drago aun están con vida-Xanadu alzo su capa y Dan apareció sujetado por la mano de Xanadu, al igual que Drago.

-Si te atreves a….-Mira no pudo continuar su amenaza, porque Xanadu lanzo a Dan y a Drago contra el suelo, siendo Keith y Shun los que salvaron a Dan, mientras Helios e Ingram a Drago.

-Madre ¿Por qué los liberaste?-pregunto Tenaya confundida.

-Tengo mis razones-respondió Xanadu fríamente-y también pueden quedarse con ese anciano-dijo refiriéndose al profesor Michael-ya no lo necesito-activando su sistema de comunicación-Clay, prepárese para recogernos-.

-Entendido alteza-respondió Clay y el Némesis apareció en el cielo, recogiendo a Xanadu y a sus dos hijas.

-Se fueron-dijo Shun.

-Eso significa que logro obtener lo que sea que haya venido a buscar-dijo Keith con pesar.

-Maldición-gruño Ace molesto y humillado.

Mira corrió hacia Dan y lo abrazo con fuerza, aunque el muchacho aun estaba inconsciente, al igual que Drago, poco a poco comenzaron a despertar y lo primero que Dan vio fue el rostro feliz de Mira.

-Dan, me alegra que estés bien-.

-Mira-Dan sonrió al ver a su novia, pero después recordó algo-¿Dónde esta Xanadu? ¿Qué pasó?-.

Al ver el rostro serio de sus amigos, Dan y Drago comprendieron que Xanadu había triunfado y se había llevado el pergamino con ella.

-Dan, creo que tienes que explicarnos que paso ahí dentro-dijo Keith y Dan asintió.

**Némesis…**

La nave más poderosa de todo el imperio de Baranoia volaba a través de un túnel interdimensional volviendo a su planeta, mientras que Xanadu iba muy pensativa en la silla de mando.

-_"¿Qué habrá sido esa visión? Fue muy extraño, dos dragones enfrentándose y el universo destruyéndose a causa de su inmenso poder ¿Qué puede significar? ¿Acaso es una advertencia? ¿Debo terminar con esta guerra o enfrentarme a la destrucción de todo el universo, incluyéndome a mí misma? No, eso es imposible, soy un Prime y los Prime hemos gobernado el universo desde el principio de los tiempos, antes de que mis ancestros decidieran romper con ese reinado"-._

-Mi reina ¿se encuentra bien?-pregunto Serpentera.

-Si, solo pensaba en…..-.

-¿Esa visión? Lo se, yo también pensaba en ello, aunque no entiendo que significa-.

-Creo que yo si, al parecer mis ancestros quieren impedir que domine el poder de la Matrix al 100%, tratan de negarme el poder que por derecho me pertenece-.

-Son unos tontos-.

-Lo se, pero hay algo de lo que si estoy segura, parece ser que una vez que dominemos ese inmenso poder tendremos que encargarnos de nuestras más grandes amenazas, Dan Kuso y su bakugan Drago-.

-Siempre supe que tendría que enfrentarme a Drago, ansío hacerlo-.

Xanadu sonreía de manera divertida-_"Dan Kuso, me habría encantado que te convirtieras en mi primer general, después de todo, eres un peleador extraordinario, fuiste capaz de vencer a enemigos que eran mucho más poderosos que tú y Drago, además, tal vez hubieras llegado a convertirte en mi rey, que lastima que seas un chiquillo que siempre quiere hacer lo correcto, puedo asegurarte que cuando volvamos a enfrentarnos, será una batalla bakugan y solo uno de los dos quedara vivo o como solía decir Optimus Prime: al final del día, uno caerá y uno quedara"-._

De esa forma el Némesis regreso al planeta Baranoia, la reina tendría que ponerse a trabajar de inmediato, ya que la clave del poder supremo estaba a escasos pasos.

**Egipto…**

Tras contarles lo que ocurrió en la tumba de los Prime, desde su batalla con espadas contra Xanadu hasta la visión que tuvieron.

-Eso fue muy extraño-dijo Fabia-pero pasó lo mismo cuando Barodius y tú se encontraron por primera vez-.

-Al igual que cuando Darakh y yo nos enfrentamos-dijo Drago.

-Eso quiere decir que era una visión del futuro-dijo Keith.

-¿Qué? ¿Cómo puede ser posible?-pregunto Elfin.

-Los Prime-dijo Zero-ellos deben saber que tan crítica se puede volver la situación si la reina obtiene los 7 fragmentos de la Matrix y aprende a controlarla al 100%, el universo entero será destruido-.

-¿Cómo puedes saberlo?-pregunto Dan.

-Me imagino que recuerdas lo que sucedió cuando Linehalt exploto y libero su energía prohibida, Neathia casi queda partida a la mitad, el poder de la Matrix es mucho mayor, es como si la energía prohibida se multiplicara 100 veces más-.

-Eso no es bueno-dijo Shun.

-Y ahora que la reina tiene el pergamino, sabrá como usar todo ese poder al 100%, por suerte aun tenemos tiempo-.

-¿De que hablas?-pregunto Lena.

-Aunque la reina tenga el pergamino, este esta escrito en una antigua lengua que no se ha utilizado desde hace mucho tiempo, le tomara mucho tiempo a Xanadu descifrarlo por completo, tiempo que debemos aprovechar-.

-¿Acaso quieres ir a quitárselo?-.

-No, eso sería suicidio, ya que la reina no permitiría eso-.

-Entonces ¿Qué es lo que quieres hacer?-pregunto Mylene confundida.

Zero miro a los peleadores con mucha seriedad-Creo que es hora de rescatar a todos aquellos que son prisioneros de la reina, me refiero a todos los neathianos y algunos gundalianos que fueron hechos prisioneros-.

Al escuchar las palabras de Zero, Dan y los otros abrieron los ojos de la impresión.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 47, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Xanadu consiguió llevarse el pergamino, pero traducirlo le tomara mucho tiempo, tiempo que los peleadores deben aprovechar para rescatar a todos aquellos que fueron convertidos en prisioneros por esa malvada tirana, una nueva aventura esta a punto de comenzar._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te confundas, Xanadu amaba a su madre, al menos durante su infancia, la cual termino siendo consumida por su hambre de poder, ahora todo lo que le interesa es lograr sus malignos planes, respecto a tu celular, tranquila, no es el fin del mundo, solo es un aparato que puede ser reemplazado, siempre hay soluciones cuando se trata de algo material, mira mi PC, pasó a mejor vida y solo basto con conseguirme otra. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_gracias, aunque creo que Dan se confundió, ya que Xanadu no destruyo la estatua de su madre, muy en el fondo de sus circuitos aun tiene cariño y respeto por ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_descuida, ya sabes que primero esta la salud y lo demás sale sobrando, pero que bueno que ya estas mejor, en fin, Xanadu logro llevarse el pergamino, pero ahora los peleadores se disponen a salvar a todos los prisioneros de esa malvada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegro que no te moleste, pero si te interesa, puedes participar en mi próximo fic, el cual será un torneo entre las series de Yugioh, Bakugan, Digimon, Dino Rey y Pokemon para ver quien es el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_aun no lo he decidido, pero también irán Dan, Keith y Shun para ayudar, respecto al fic de code lyoko ¿Qué cambios quieres hacerle a tu personaje? Aun no he visto el video, pero lo haré cuando tenga oportunidad. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, tu gran entrada esta muy cerca, así que prepárate, porque solo faltas tú de los OC en aparecer, después de todo, tú me lo anunciaste antes del tiempo límite. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_bueno, la batalla ha terminado y esta vez fue punto para Xanadu, peor ahora la reina va a estar muy ocupada con el pergamino. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_hola y disculpa que te lo diga pero no entendí que quieres que haga ¿es una especia de encuesta o entrevista? ¿Quieres que yo la haga o la responda? Si pudieras explicarme te lo agradecería mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_ya veo, bueno, les agradezco sus comentarios y deseo que todo haya salido bien con sus invitados, en fin, Xanadu obtuvo el premio, pero ahora los peleadores se disponen a salvar a sus prisioneros a como de lugar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, esta vez fue un punto total para Xanadu, ya que la reina obtuvo su premio, en cuanto a sus hijas, en el próximo capítulo su madre les dará una gran misión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias, la nueva computadora esta bien y funciona perfectamente, así que creo que ya puedo andar al ritmo normal, aunque no creo que pueda subir dos capítulos los viernes como lo hacía antes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_espero que si lo incluyas, porque sería grandioso ver al gran Piccolo ayudándolos contra los Blazer y hablando de eso ¿Cuándo los vas a actualizar? Me refiero al normal y al crossover con Beyblade. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Infinita, Anónimo, Alexa Sakura Makimoto, Alice y Súper Girl, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Iron Mario, Zeus, Joe Misaki, Moon-9215, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…**_


	48. Prision asteroide

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Xanadu comenzara a traducir el pergamino, dejando a sus hijas a cargo, mientras que Dan, Keith y Shun, junto con algunos peleadores OC, partirán hacia las prisiones de la reina para liberar a los pocos sobrevivientes que quedaron de la conquista de Neathia y Gundalia._

_Un aviso antes del capítulo, el último OC, el de Anónimo, hará su aparición en este capítulo bajo el nombre de….bueno, ya lo verán, claro que con sus propias características para el personaje y el bakugan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 48._

**Cap. 48 Prisión asteroide.**

**Baranoia….**

El profesor Clay entro al salón del trono, con el pergamino en su mano, se acerco a la reina y a las princesas.

-¿Y bien?-pregunto Xanadu de inmediato.

-Lo siento alteza, pero este pergamino esta escrito en un idioma que no puedo traducir-.

-Esas son malas noticias, para ti-dijo Tenaya y Clay trago saliva, pero para su suerte…..

-No es de sorprenderse, ya que ese pergamino esta escrito en una lengua que solo mis antepasados, los primeros Prime conocían, así que era ilógico e imposible que Clay pudiera descifrarlo-dijo Xanadu.

-Entonces ¿Por qué se lo diste a Clay, madre?-pregunto Arturina.

-Los humanos tienen el dicho de intentar todas las soluciones posibles, confiaba que el profesor Clay tradujera aunque sea un poco del pergamino, pero ahora veo que tendré que hacerlo yo misma-con un chasquido de sus dedos, el pergamino comenzó a levitar hasta ella-Tenaya, Arturina, Clay, síganme-.

Seguida por sus dos hijas y por su científico en jefe, la reina Xanadu llego hasta su estudio privado, así que les dio las siguientes órdenes a sus hijas, mientras Clay escuchaba con atención.

-Mientras traduzco el pergamino, ustedes dos estarán al mando-Tenaya y Arturina se emocionaron-eso significa que deberán asegurarse de que ningún prisionero intente escapar…..-.

-Eso no será problema-dijo Tenaya.

-También estarán a cargo del Némesis, la nave más poderosa de todo nuestro imperio, es nuestra arma máxima, recuerdo cuando tenía dos y todavía las tendría, si ustedes no se hubieran puesto a jugar con la otra-los ojos de Xanadu brillaron de manera maligna y sus hijas retrocedieron asustadas.

-Tranquila madre, no tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Arturina.

-Si, te prometemos que la usaremos muy debes en cuando….-Tenaya se vio interrumpida.

-¿Usarla?-Xanadu golpeo con furia la pared y sus hijas retrocedieron con mucho más miedo-de ninguna manera, si llego a ver que falta un solo prisionero y/o que el Némesis tiene un pequeño rasguño, ustedes dos serán castigadas ¿fui clara?-.

-Si madre-respondieron ambas princesas rápidamente.

-Muy bien, entonces nos veremos en cuanto termine de traducir el pergamino-Xanadu entro a su estudio, seguida por Serpentera.

-¿Cree que es prudente dejarlas a cargo?-.

-No me debe tomar mucho tiempo traducir el pergamino, además, si intentan algo, tendré que castigarlas muy severamente-.

Una vez que su madre ingreso a su estudio, las dos princesas se dirigieron de vuelta al salón del trono, siendo seguidas por Clay.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que le tomara a madre descifrar el pergamino?-pregunto Arturina.

-No lo se, pero de seguro le tomara mucho más de lo que crees, en todo ese tiempo nosotras tendremos el control de toda Baranoia, sobre las prisiones y el Némesis, la más poderosa arma de guerra de todas-dijo Tenaya emocionada.

Arturina sonrió emocionada, por lo que Clay tuvo que intervenir-Disculpen princesas, pero la reina dijo…-.

-No importa que fue lo que dijo-interrumpió Arturina-lo que madre no sepa no le hará daño, además, con el Némesis podre obtener mis hermosos trofeos-.

-Además de que lograremos quitarles la Matrix del liderazgo, madre estará tan feliz con nosotras que nos entregara un universo a cada una-.

-Sigo creyendo que es…-.

-No importa lo que tú pienses, después de todo, nosotras somos las princesas-dijo Tenaya con maldad.

**Tierra….**

Una vez que los peleadores regresaron a Japón y descansaron un poco, convocaron a una reunión de todos los peleadores, muchos se sorprendieron al ver a Zero, entre ellos Escarlata, pero más se sorprendió cuando Isis le contó que Xanadu había obligado a Omega a matar a Crunch y luego Tenaya había tratado de eliminarla.

Ahora estaban hablando sobre las prisiones, Anduim y Alex recordaban algo sobre ellas, pero Zero, al ser un general tuvo que explicarles todo.

-La prisión más importante de la reina esta en un asteroide, el cual se encuentra en una dimensión a la que solo ella y sus mejores guerreros podían ingresar-.

-Entonces ¿podrías llevarnos allá?-pregunto Escarlata.

-Si, pero no será fácil, la reina no es ninguna tonta, ella sabe que ahora que la traicione les revelaría todo sobre su prisión, así que él podría estarnos esperando-.

-¿Él? ¿De quien hablas?-pregunto Ace.

-Me refiero al guardia de la prisión, el teniente Marduk-en la pantalla apareció un muchacho alto, delgado, con el pelo moreno y largo, pantalones de campana negros, camiseta holgada roja con el dibujo de su bakugan, botas altas de militar, gorra roja también con el dibujo de su bakugan-y su bakugan Vladitor Darkus-Vladitor era un águila grande, de plumajes de muchos colores y con muy mala leche, parece en apariencia dócil pero es muy feroz.

-¿Y que pasa con él? Parece ser un Cyborg como tu-dijo Lena.

-Lo es, solo que Marduk estuvo bajo la tutela del general Benag y le era tan leal como yo le soy a la maestra Omega, la diferencia fue que Benag le enseño a ser un peleador despiadado, tal como era él, al cual no le importa nada más que ganar, el nivel de su bakugan es de 1900G, le faltaba poco para alcanzarnos-.

-Bueno, si le es fiel a ese sujeto tendremos que hacernos cargo de él-dijo Dan.

-No lo subestimes Dan, tal vez no sea tan poderoso como lo son tú y Drago, pero lo que no tiene en poder lo tiene en inteligencia-.

-¿Qué sugieres entonces?-pregunto Keith.

-Es simple, no es conveniente que todos aquellos que tengan fragmentos de la Matrix vayan a esta misión, ya que así dejarían a la Tierra indefensa para un ataque de Xanadu-.

-Ese es un buen argumento-dijo Fabia.

-Recomiendo que vayamos Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace, junto conmigo y dos peleadores más, de preferencia, que la reina no conozca-.

-¿Cómo que no conozca?-pregunto Runo.

-Ella los estuvo observando desde su batalla con Naga, sabe de todos los peleadores que han enfrentado, incluyendo a los vexos y gundalianos, lo más recomendable es llevar a dos que la reina nunca haya visto pelear-.

-Yo me ofrezco-dijo Anduim.

-Y yo-agrego una chica llamada Haru.

-Bien ¿Qué opinas Dan?-.

Dan se quedo pensando un momento-Bueno, ellos son nuevos en el grupo, pero me sentiría más tranquilo si lleváramos a Ren y a esta tal Ayame, después de todo, la energía prohibida de Linehalt podría sernos útil, y el hecho de que esa chica haya logrado escapar de Xanadu cuando atacaba Nueva Vestroia habla muy bien de ella-.

-Entonces así será-dijo Zero-partiremos en cuanto tú digas-.

-Cuanto antes mejor-.

De esa manera, los 9 peleadores se prepararon para su viaje a la prisión de la reina, esa era una misión sumamente importante, pero había un pequeño detalle que Marucho descubrió.

-Oye Zero y una vez que encuentren a todos los prisioneros ¿Cómo harán para traerlos hasta aquí?-.

-Descuida, ya pensé en eso-Zero saco un pequeño disco-este es un disco que nos permitía ingresar a la prisión, en la torre principal hay una conexión donde si coloco el disco podremos enviar a todos los prisioneros a la Tierra, el problema es que solo funcionara cuando todos los prisioneros estén afuera de sus celdas-.

-Vaya, Xanadu es muy astuta-.

-Ella es muy precavida, sabía que aunque le éramos leales siempre podía existir la posibilidad de traicionarla, después de todo, eso fue lo que sucedió con Naga, Zenoheld y Barodius-.

-Entiendo-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, Lena apareció y Marucho se retiro, una vez que estuvieron solos, Lena fue quien inicio la conversación.

-Espero que esta vez no trates de engañarnos-.

-Descuida, esta vez lo hago como venganza-Lena miro a Zero confundida-la reina nos traiciono, a pesar de que le éramos fieles nos trato como basura, siempre trabajamos tal como ella nos lo ordenaba, no solo lamento la muerte de Crunch, sino que también me siento humillado porque nos manipulo a su antojo-.

-Se lo que se siente-.

-Entonces debes saber que no tengo intensiones de traicionarlos y si así fuera, hubiera llevado a los 7 peleadores conmigo-.

Con esas palabras, Zero se retiro, dejando muy pensativa a Lena, cuando Zero salió del edificio, se topo con un espectáculo sumamente interesante.

Dan y Mira hablaban en un rincón, Keith y Mylene en otro, Ace y Julie a unos cuantos metros y Shun y Fabia bajo la sombra de un árbol.

-Los humanos son sumamente extraños-.

Mira le pedía a Dan que tuviera mucho cuidado, ya que se dirigirían a territorio enemigo y no a cualquier lugar, mientras que Dan le decía que todo saldría bien y que regresarían muy pronto, mientras que Runo los observaba algo apartada, en su mirada había tristeza y resignación, con un poco de celos.

Keith y Mylene hablaban sobre la estrategia que tenían para ingresar a la prisión, aunque Mylene estaba muy preocupada, casi igual que Mira, solo que ella sabía disimularlo perfectamente.

Julie le decía a Ace que le demostrara a esa robot psicópata lo que un peleador tan bueno como él podía hacer, que la dejara en ridículo, Ace solo sonreía divertido, mientras Billy los observaba alejado.

Fabia, por su parte, decidió hacer lo que había estado deseando desde hace mucho tiempo, salto a los brazos de Shun y lo beso, el ninja poco a poco correspondió el beso, pero miro confundido a la princesa neathiana.

-Tenía que hacerlo, después de todo no puedo seguir viviendo en el pasado, Jin me amaba tanto como yo a él y se que a él no le hubiera gustado que no continuara mi vida por estar pensando siempre en él-.

-Pero ¿estas segura de esto?-.

-Nunca había estado tan segura como hasta ahora-.

La reina Serena vio lo que Fabia hizo y sonrió dulcemente-Fabia, finalmente decidiste continuar con tu vida, Jin estaría muy orgulloso y yo también-.

Del mismo modo, Zenet le decía a Ren que se cuidara y que si la reina intentaba dañarlos, usara la energía prohibida de Linehalt.

-Eso podía ser útil, peor también podríamos lastimar a los prisioneros-dijo Ren.

-Tienes razón-.

Mientras Zero observaba todo, Lena se le acerco por detrás-¿Estas seguro de que quieres ir?-.

-No hay otra opción, ya que solo yo puedo llevarlos a esa prisión, de lo contrario, nunca llegarían ahí-.

-¿No te preocupa que la reina intente detenerlos?-.

-Como explique antes, su atención estará centrada en descifrar el pergamino, ya que ella esta obsesionada con obtener el poder de la Matrix-pensando-_"¿Por qué tiene esa obsesión? Si en estos momentos nadie puede vencerla ni a ella ni a Serpentera ¿acaso solo quiere obtener el poder supremo?_

La voz de Dan lo sacó de sus pensamientos-¡Oye, ya estamos listos!-.

-Muy bien-.

Dan, Keith, Shun, Ace, Ren, Anduim, Ayame y Haru se acercaron a Zero, quien les dio indicaciones para iniciar el viaje.

-Necesito que formen un círculo a mi alrededor y se tomen de las manos, NO SE SUELTEN, ya que si lo hacen no se a donde puedan ir a parar-.

-Muy bien-Dan miro a sus amigos-volveremos en cuanto liberemos a todos los prisioneros-.

-Tengan cuidado-dijo Mira viendo a Dan y a su hermano.

-Descuida, no dejare que le pase nada a mi cuñado-dijo Keith y Dan sonrió nerviosamente.

-¿Listos?-pregunto Zero.

-¡Listos!-.

-Muy bien, sujétense fuerte-Zero saco el disco y lo hizo girar, abriendo una puerta interdimensional, la cual los arrastro hasta su interior.

-Buena suerte-dijo Mira en voz baja.

**Mientras…**

En el espacio exterior, muy lejos del planeta Tierra, un gigantesco asteroide viajaba lentamente, en ese asteroide había una gigantesca fortaleza que tenía el símbolo imperial de Baranoia, ese lugar era la prisión.

-Los prisioneros ya han sido alimentados, aunque algunos se niegan a comer, teniente Marduk-le informaba un quantron al guardián de esa prisión.

-Muy bien ¿tuvieron algún problema?-.

-En absoluto-.

-Excelente, eso significa que por fin se dieron cuenta de que todos sus intentos de rebelión son inútiles, la reina estará….-una alarma comenzó a sonar-¿Qué sucede?-.

La puerta se abrió y un cog apareció-Teniente, es la alarma de viaje interdimensional-.

-¿Qué? No esperamos visita alguna, que extraño, ponlo en pantalla-en la pantalla aparecieron Dan y sus amigos-¿Quiénes son ellos?-.

-Son los peleadores, señor, los insectos que se oponen a la reina Xanadu-.

-Entiendo, así que esos son los tontos que creen que puede derrotar a la reina-su vista se fijo en Zero-entonces los rumores eran ciertos, Zero nos ha traicionado, al igual que Omega-.

-¿Qué ordena?-.

-Tú-dijo señalando al cog-envía un mensaje a las princesas, diles que los peleadores han aparecido en la prisión-.

-En seguida señor-.

-En cuanto a ti-el quantron espero sus órdenes-prepara a los bakugan mutantes, tenemos que darles una gran bienvenida a esos intrusos, en especial, al chico que se atrevió a destruir al general Benag-.

-Entendido-.

El quantron salió de la habitación y una esfera bakugan apareció, se trataba de Vladitor.

-Ese es Dan Kuso y he oído que su bakugan, Drago, es alguien extremadamente poderoso, no creo que podamos hacerles frente-.

-No tenemos que hacerlo, solo debemos distraerlos el tiempo necesario para que las princesas lleguen, además ¿Qué tan poderoso puede ser ese tal Drago?-.

-No creo que me guste la respuesta-.

Afuera de la prisión, la puerta interdimensional se abrió y los peleadores aparecieron, Zero les indico que ya podían soltarse las manos.

-Bienvenidos a la prisión asteroide-.

-Cielos, este lugar es enorme-dijo Anduim impresionado.

-Aquí se encuentran todos los prisioneros que la reina ha capturado de Neathia y Gundalia-informo Zero.

-¿Qué hay de Vestal?-pregunto Ace.

-Lo siento, pero la reina Xanadu nos dio la orden de exterminar a todos los vestal que existían, ustedes y los vexos tuvieron suerte de sobrevivir-.

-Espera, no entiendo ¿Por qué decidió tomar prisioneros neathianos y gundalianos, y decidió exterminar a los vestal así de fácil?-pregunto Shun.

-Bueno, la reina sabía que los neathianos eran guardianes de un gran poder, el orbe sagrado y el elemento, en cuanto a los gundalianos, a ella le llamaba la atención del poder de la energía prohibida que poseían los bakugan oscuros, los vestal eran solo humanos que usaban a los bakugan del mismo modo que los terrícolas, fue por eso que no creyó que le fuera útil capturar a vestal-.

-En pocas palabras nos consideraba basura-dijo Ace molesto.

-Eso me temo, la maestra Omega trato de convencerla de que al menos llevaran algunos como prisioneros, pero….-.

-Al menos habrían estado con vida-dijo Ace molesto.

-A veces la muerte es mucho mejor que otras cosas y créanme, es mejor morir que ser prisioneros aquí-.

-¿Tan horrible es?-pregunto Ayame.

-Peor de lo que creen, muchos terminan enloqueciendo, los que son más fuertes son sometidos a horribles experimentos, muy pocos logran sobrevivir y los que lo hacen quedan tan débiles que no pueden ni alimentarse, pero aun así eso no los detiene en seguir usándolos para los experimentos, hasta llegar a un punto en que quedan en un estado vegetativo-.

-¿Qué les hacen después?-pregunto Drago con cierto temor.

-Cuando llegan a esa parte, en que quedan en estado vegetativo, los envían con la reina y Serpentera se alimenta de su fuerza vital-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es un destino que no se le puede desear a nadie, ni siquiera al peor de nuestros enemigos-.

-Entonces no hay tiempo que perder, tenemos que liberarlos ahora-dijo Dan.

-No te precipites, en estos momentos, Marduk debe saber que estamos aquí y enviara a su escuadrón contra nosotros-.

-¿Qué es lo que sugieres?-pregunto Ren.

-Es simple, mientras un grupo pelea contra los guerreros de Marduk, otro se dirige a las celdas, mientras yo voy a la torre de control, ustedes abren las celdas y yo los envío a la Tierra ¿Qué les parece?-.

-También podrías encerrarnos a todos nosotros aquí-dijo Ace.

-Vamos Ace, recuerda que Xanadu lo traiciono a él y a sus amigos, no creo que debamos desconfiar de él-dijo Dan.

Zero miro a Dan con suspicacia-¿De verdad confías en mí?-.

-Bueno, tú y Omega han sido los únicos en todo este loco imperio que han demostrado tener honor, además de que todos nosotros vimos como Xanadu los traicionaba cruelmente, así que….si, confío en ti plenamente-.

-No se que decir-.

-Con decir gracias basta-dijo Ren-después de todo, ellos también me dieron una oportunidad a mí-.

-Bien, entonces les diré quienes se encargaran de que-dijo Zero.

Así, Zero dividió las tareas, Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace, por ser los más fuertes, se encargarían de los bakugan mutantes, mientras Ren, Anduim, Ayame y Haru se encargaban de liberar a todos los prisioneros.

-¿Entendieron todos?-pregunto Zero para asegurarse.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan ansioso, pero apenas dijo eso, las puertas se abrieron y el ejército de bakugan mutantes aparecieron listos para causar daño.

-Creo que ya empezamos-dijo Keith y Dan asintió sonriendo emocionado.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 48, espero les haya gustado, mientras Xanadu esta ocupada descifrando el pergamino, Dan y un grupo de peleadores se han dado la tarea de liberar a todos los prisioneros, pero no será una tarea fácil y menos cuando el guardia de la prisión es discípulo del mismo Benag, una nueva batalla va a iniciar._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_bueno, supongo que todos tienen sus parejas favoritas, después de todo, a mí me gusta más Dan y Mira que Dan y Runo, felicidades de mi parte y que sean muy felices. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y se encuentren perfectamente._

**Alexa Sakura Makimoto: **_oh, ya veo, gracias por aclararme eso, ya que no comprendí muy bien que tenía que hacer, cuando tenga oportunidad lo haré y a ver que resulta. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_bueno, ahora la batalla no será tan fácil y menos con el pergamino en poder de esa malvada maquina, pero descifrarlo le tomara mucho tiempo y deben aprovechar ese tiempo al máximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_de hecho, es más complicado que eso, ya que los Prime si enviaron una visión del futuro, en la cual dos dragones se enfrentaban y destruían al universo entero, pero eso tiene sin cuidado a Xanadu, a quien solo le interesa completar su malvada ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_una disculpa Dan (aunque no me sorprende que no hayas comprendido), pero creo que no me exprese muy bien, en fin, espero que esta vez todo te haya quedado claro y si no es así, no dudes en decirme. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, ya hiciste una leve aparición, pero esto es solo el comienzo, en el próximo capítulo continúa esta aventura y tu participación será mayor, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya puedes tranquilizarte, porque ya lo he subido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_pasemos a tus dudas:_

_Eso se sabrá más adelante, pero te puedo decir que no solo serán Dan y Drago, sino que Xanadu y Serpentera tendrán su participación._

_Arturina no es precisamente eso, más bien los quiere como esclavos personales._

_Si, cuando todo termine._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_es muy simple en realidad, veras, el torneo es organizado por Halakthy, la creadora de toda la luz, así que puedes ser uno de sus ayudantes o un participante del torneo, solo elige de que dimensión y cual sería tu compañero (Yugioh, Bakugan, Digimon, Dino Rey o Pokemon). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_descuida, yo también tuve problemas con mi Internet el día de hoy, afortunadamente ya todo esta arreglado, por cierto, ya hiciste otra de tus participaciones, en el próximo capítulo continuas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, que te vaya bien en tu viaje y respecto a tu OC, ahora si me la complicaste, porque se supone que el trama va a ser de ninjas y eso es más de cultura japonesa no romana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Alice, Súper Girl, Alexa Sakura Makimoto, Infinita, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el jueves…**_


	49. Impacto en la prision

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y la continuación de esta misión de rescate tan complicada, mientras Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace se encargan de los soldados, Ren, Anduim, Ayame y Haru trataran de liberar a todos los prisioneros, mientras que Zero tendrá un pequeño encuentro con Marduk._

_Y ahora el capítulo 49._

**Cap. 49 Impacto en la prisión.**

**Baranoia…..**

Arturina estaba en el salón del trono poniéndose algunos pedazos de pepino en su rostro, mientras Hexuba sostenía un espejo.

-Mantenlo firme-le indico a su bakugan.

En ese momento, Tenaya apareció con Demonder en su hombro y al ver a su hermana-¿Qué crees que estas haciendo?-.

-Estoy probando una mascarilla que usan las mujeres terrícolas para ser más bellas, yo se que es imposible que se más hermosa de lo que soy ahora, pero si ahora ningún hombre resiste mis encantos, no me puedo ni imaginar lo hermosa que me pondré gracias a esto-.

-Tienes toda la razón, Arturina-apoyo Hexuba.

Tenaya, en cambio, cerró los ojos con molestia-En lugar de perder el tiempo con esos patéticos remedios terrestres, deberías pensar en un modo de obtener la Matrix para nuestra madre, después de todo, no nos dejo a cargo para que tú te preocupes por tu apariencia-.

Arturina miro a su hermana enojada y contraataco-Bueno, pues no creo que tenga nada de malo tratar de lucir más hermosas, sino, nuestro hombre podría dejarnos, como sucedió antes ¿verdad Tenaya?-pregunto de manera burlona.

Tenaya apretó sus puños y su cuerpo temblaba de rabia-¿Qué dijiste?-.

Antes de que pudieran continuar, el profesor Clay apareció corriendo-¡Princesas, tenemos un problema!-.

-¿Qué ocurre?-pregunto Tenaya, mientras Arturina.

-¡Quítate, quítate….!-repetía mientras trataba de quitarse los pepinos de su cara.

-Los peleadores están atacando la prisión principal-.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-exclamo Arturina.

-Tenemos que informarle a la reina cuanto antes-dijo Clay, pero Tenaya lo detuvo.

-Ni de broma ¿te atreverías a decírselo a mi madre?-.

Al escuchar esa pregunta, Clay palideció-Bueno…yo…..-Clay se dio cuenta de que si le daba esas malas noticias, la reina se molestaría, pero se pondría furiosa por haberla interrumpido cuando trabajaba-entonces ¿Qué ordena?-.

-Dejemos que el teniente Marduk se encargue de ellos, mientras nosotras planeamos un ataque contra la Tierra en el Némesis-dijo Tenaya.

-Buena idea, lo más probable es que hayan enviado a Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace a la prisión, así que podré eliminar a mis competencias, eso si no tiene inconveniente en que destruya a tu hija, Clay-.

-Descuide alteza, de hecho, me haría un gran favor-.

-Pues no se hable más e ideemos un plan que nos asegurara la victoria total-dijo Tenaya sonriendo emocionada.

**Prisión….**

Los bakugan mutantes se lanzaron contra los peleadores listos para una gran batalla o es creían al menos, pues…

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a destrozarlos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Esto les va a doler!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Les daré una gran lección!-.

-Muy bien, Drago y los otros pueden encargarse de ellos-dijo Ribbian.

-Pero necesitan abrirnos camino-dijo Zero.

-Entendido ¡Poder activado: Cañón blazer!-.

El cuerpo de Drago comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo y lanzo un poderoso ataque de fuego contra algunos bakugan mutantes, destruyéndolos y abriéndoles camino a Zero y a los otros.

-¡Ahora!-exclamo Drago.

Zero y los otros asintieron, corriendo entre los bakugan mutantes consiguieron entrar a la prisión.

-¡Buena suerte chicos!-grito Ren antes de entrar.

-No necesitamos suerte-dijo Keith-¡Poder activado: Llama máxima!-.

Helios lanzo su poderosa llama contra otro grupo de bakugan mutantes desapareciéndolos con mucha facilidad.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del murciélago!-.

Percival lanzo su ataque de sombras contra otros bakugan mutantes, quienes desaparecieron en una gran cortina de oscuridad.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad ninja!-.

Ingram alzo sus alas y con gran velocidad ataco a otros bakugan mutantes, los cuales no supieron ni que los golpeo, cuando cayeron.

-Esto ni siquiera es un calentamiento-dijo Percival.

-Tienes razón-concordó Ace.

-Es mejor que se preparen, porque esto aun no termina-advirtió Shun y era cierto, porque en esos momentos, aparecieron cogs, quantros, cyclobots y testas naranjas.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

Un nuevo ejército de bakugan mutantes hizo su aparición, mientras los soldados continuaban apareciendo más y más para ganarles a sus enemigos, que desgracia que sus oponentes sean cuatro de los peleadores más poderosos de todo el universo.

-Cielos, vienen con todo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Al parecer este lugar es muy importante para Xanadu-dijo Drago.

-Si es tan importante para esa loca….-dijo Keith sonriendo del modo que lo hacía cuando era Spectra.

-Entonces convirtámoslo en polvo-dijo Helios rugiendo ferozmente.

Por su parte, Zero y los otros continuaban por los pasillos de la prisión, mientras las alarmas sonaban y los soldados se dirigían a enfrentarse con Dan y los otros.

-Creo que necesitaran ayuda-dijo Anduim.

-No te preocupes por ellos-intervino Ragnaros-no olvides que Drago, Helios, Percival e Ingram tienen el poder de la Matrix, si debes preocuparte por alguien, es por los bakugan mutantes, ya que serán reducidos a polvo dentro de muy poco tiempo-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Linehalt-aunque me hubiera gustado quedarme a ayudarles-.

-Descuida, tú y los otros tendrán su batalla también-dijo Zero y todos lo miraron confundidos-aunque una gran cantidad de soldados ha salido a enfrentarse a Dan y sus amigos, el teniente no sería tan irresponsable como para dejar a las celdas sin vigilancia-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Ayame.

-Muy bien y hacia donde están las celdas-.

-Por allá-Zero señalo un pasillo que bajaba a través de una escaleras-están en el fondo del asteroide, donde ninguna luz puede llegar, esa es otra de las razones por la que muchos terminan enloqueciendo aquí-.

-Tenemos que sacarlos de ahí-dijo Holy Crow.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay muchos hermanos gundalianos atrapados ahí, tenemos que sacarlos a todos…y también a los neathianos-agrego Ayame rápidamente.

-¿Y que esperamos?-pregunto Haru.

-Nada, ustedes vayan por ese pasillo y liberen a los prisioneros, mientras que yo voy a preparar todo para enviarlos a la Tierra-.

-¿Seguro que no necesitaras de ayuda?-pregunto Ren.

-Descuida, con Ribbian y yo basta para encargarnos de todo, y si de casualidad nos topamos con Marduk, bueno, tendremos que enfrentarnos-.

-De todos modos ten cuidado, no creo que a Lena le guste saber que algo te sucedió-dijo Ren con picardía y Zero se sonrojo, así, Ren y los otros se dirigieron a las celdas.

-Parece ser que Ren dio en el clavo, realmente te importa mucho esa gundaliana-dijo Ribbian.

Zero miro a su bakugan-Creo que si y no entiendo porque-.

-Tal vez es a lo que los humanos llaman amor-.

-Puede ser, pero no tengo tiempo de pensarlo-con esas palabras, Zero continuo caminando en dirección a la sala de control, aunque sus pensamientos iban dirigidos a-_"Lena"-._

**Tierra….**

Lena miraba al cielo, cualquiera que la viera pensaría que estaba pensando con esa expresión tan fría y analítica que suele tener, pero estaban equivocados, de hecho, solo una persona lo noto.

-Estas pensando en ese baranoiano ¿verdad?-pregunto Mylene apareciendo de repente.

-¿Y que si así es?-.

-No te preocupes, no vine a burlarme, de hecho, yo te comprendo-.

Lena miro a la vexo algo confundida, pero vio que Mylene era sincera en lo que había dicho, cuando Mylene vio que la miraba con confusión decidió explicarle.

-Como de seguro sabrás, mi pasado no es muy agradable, serví al rey Zenoheld e intente acabar con los bakugan, incluso trate de asesinar a Keith…digo, Spectra-Mylene se corrigió rápidamente mientras su rostro cambiaba a uno de color rojo-por eso no creí que fuera posible que Spectra haya estado buscándome todo ese tiempo desde que fui absorbida por ese vórtice-.

-Entiendo, debo admitir que al principio Han…es decir, Zero, no me agradaba mucho, pero poco a poco se fue ganando mi amistad y confianza-Lena se entristeció al recordar el engaño de Zero-fue por eso que me dolió mucho enterarme que había estado conmigo solo para obtener información, pero comprendí como se habían sentido Dan, Shun, Marucho y Jake cuando Ren los engaño tan vilmente-.

-Yo también aprendí mucho de mi experiencia como prisionera de Xanadu, me di cuenta de lo crueles que habíamos sido con los bakugan por haberlos capturado de esa forma tan cruel-.

-Si-Lena se rio.

-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Solo creo que es irónico, nosotras dos somos peleadoras Aquos, ambas intentamos destruir un mundo y a todos sus habitantes, y fuimos traicionadas por aquellos a quienes servimos fielmente, ahora míranos, aliadas de los peleadores, ayudándoles a enfrentarse a una tirana que consiguió destruir nuestros mundos, y lo peor de todo, tú enamorada del mismo chico que intentaste asesinar y yo del chico que me engaño tan cruelmente-.

-Oye, yo nunca dije nada de amor-dijo Mylene y Lena reacciono, ambas se sonrojaron y….

-¿Qué? Por su puesto que no, no se porque dije eso, creo que fue solo por el momento-.

-Si, fue solo eso-dijo Mylene en iguales condiciones.

Ambas devolvieron sus miradas al cielo, aunque no podían engañarse a si mismas, realmente estaban preocupadas y deseaban con todas sus fuerzas que sus respectivos amores regresaran.

-Vaya, no importa de que mundo sean, los humanos son seres muy extraños-dijo Phosphos.

-Lo se, aunque hay algunos más extraños que otros-agrego Freeza.

-Tienes razón-.

**Prisión asteroide…..**

Ren y su equipo llegaron hasta las celdas, tal como Zero les indico, había varios bakugan mutantes vigilándolos, algunos miraban burlonamente a los prisioneros, de los cuales, algunos estaban muy callados, como si se hubieran resignado a esa vida, otros en cambio, insultaban a los bakugan mutantes y los retaban a una batalla, aunque sus compañeros bakugan estaban encerrados en unos frascos al fondo de la habitación.

-Tenemos que hacer algo-dijo Ayame.

-No podemos dejar que los sigan tratando de esa forma-dijo Haru.

-Creo que solo hay una cosa que podemos hacer-dijo Ren y los otros asintieron-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba de mi gran poder Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡Es hora de redimirse por completo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Holy Crow Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para ayudar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Mercury Darkus!-.

-¡Aquí viene doble poder Darkus!-.

Los bakugan mutantes reaccionaron justo cuando Mercury le lanzo una poderosa patada a uno de ellos.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina de la oscuridad!-.

Linehalt obtuvo su poderosa jabalina y golpeo a un Magician, pero esto solo los puso más en alerta, mientras los prisioneros.

-¿Quiénes son ellos?-pregunto un neathiano llamado Rafe.

-Creo que ha venido a salvarnos-dijo una neathiana llamada Skyla.

-¿Salvarnos? Finalmente…-un gundaliano aciano no pudo resistir la emoción y rompió a llorar, pero era muy pronto para celebrar.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe volcánico!-.

Ragnaros lanzo un poderoso golpe contra un Strenght, el bakugan consiguió resistir el ataque, para asombro de Anduim.

-¿Cómo lo resistió?-.

-Creo que Clay les hizo algunas mejoras a esos monstruos-dijo Ragnaros.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino oscuro!-.

Mercury lanzo un poderoso torbellino contra un Emperor, el cual no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar y lo recibió directamente.

-¡Bien hecho Mercury!-exclamo Haru.

-No bajes la guardia, Haru, ya que esto aun no termina-dijo Mercury y era cierto, porque más soldados iban apareciendo.

-¡Poder activado: Raven Calls!-.

Holy Crow uso su habilidad especial, la cual llamo a un poderoso ejército de cuervos, los cuales rodearon a los bakugan mutantes y comenzaron a picotearlos, pero eso no los detendría por mucho tiempo.

-Creo que podríamos necesitar la energía prohibida-dijo Ayame.

-No, si la usamos podríamos lastimar a los prisioneros y nuestra misión es salvarlos-dijo Ren.

Desde la cabina de mando, el teniente Marduk observaba lo que pasaba en la entrada y en las celdas.

-Malditos peleadores-dijo entre dientes.

-Pero ¿Dónde esta Zero?-pregunto Vladitor.

Marduk abrió los ojos al escuchar eso, era cierto, Zero no estaba ni en la entrada ni en las celdas.

-¿A dónde se fue?-Marduk se quedo pensando y finalmente dio con la respuesta-buen intento traidor, tenemos que ir a la torre de control-.

-¿Crees que allá fue?-.

-No se me ocurre otro lugar al que haya ido-.

Con esas palabras, Marduk tomo a su compañero y se dirigió a la torre de control, donde tendría su encuentro con el general traidor.

**Tierra…..**

Runo estaba sentada en una banca del parque, pensaba en todo lo que había pasado, Dan había terminado con ella un día después de la derrota de Benag, al principio se enojo y mucho, más aun cuando se entero que Dan estaba con Mira, pero gracias a Tigrerra esa ira su desapareciendo poco a poco, pero eso no significaba que no doliera.

-No deberías seguir así Runo-.

-Es que no puedo creerlo ¿Qué tiene Mira que yo no tenga?-.

-No es que Mira tenga algo que tú no tengas, todos los seres humanos son diferentes, nadie es igual a nadie, Dan solo se enamoro de Mira, esas cosas pasan-.

-Debería escuchar a su compañera-dijo una voz a espaldas de Runo, la chica volteo y se topo con un chico que apenas lo había conocido de vista.

-Hola ¿Quién eres tu?-.

-Bueno, di mi nombre en la reunión de peleadores, pero no tengo problemas en volver a decírtelo, mi nombre es Jack y el es mi bakugan, Horus Ventus-.

-Mucho gusto, yo me llamo….-.

-Yo se su nombre, es la gran peleadora haos Runo y la gran Tigrerra haos-.

-¿Cómo lo…?-.

-Vamos, si en Vestal había personas que los conocían, aquí en la Tierra con más razón-

-Vaya, me siento halagada y asustada-.

-Así deben sentirse todos los famosos por primera vez-.

-Tienes razón-.

-¿Le importa si me siento?-.

-Claro que no, creo que me agradara tener a alguien con quien hablar-.

-¡Oye!-replico Tigrerra.

-Ya sabes a que me refiero Tigrerra-dijo Runo sonriendo inocente y de esa forma, Runo pasó toda esa mañana hablando con Jack.

**Prisión asteroide…..**

-¡Poder activado: Ráfaga de fuego!-.

Drago lanzo una poderosa ráfaga contra los bakugan mutantes, destruyéndolos con mucha facilidad, pero…

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-los soldados seguían invocando más y más.

-Creo que tendremos que ir al siguiente nivel-dijo Keith.

-Esto de acuerdo-dijo Dan emocionado y tecleo el código de activación.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Drago, Helios, Percival e Ingram obtuvieron sus armaduras, lo que puso a los bakugan mutantes en alerta.

-Creo que será mejor que se rindan-dijo Dan sonriendo.

**Torre de control…..**

Zero entro al lugar donde prepararía todo para enviar a los prisioneros a la Tierra, se acerco al tablero de control y se preparo para instalar el disco, pero entonces….

-Saludos, general Zero-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

Zero volteo y se topo con el líder de esa prisión-Cuanto tiempo sin vernos, teniente Marduk-.

-Me doy cuenta que los rumores eran ciertos, realmente ha traicionado a la reina-.

-Ella nos traiciono primero, te sugiero que te hagas a un lado-.

-Lo siento, pero si quiere liberar a los prisioneros tendrá que vencerme-.

-Como quieras-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 49, espero les haya gustado, la batalla en la prisión continua, algo que tiene sin cuidado a las dos princesas, quienes planean su ataque usando la nave de guerra más poderosa de todas, aun cuando su madre se los prohibió._

_Un aviso antes de los comentarios, estoy pensando hacer un fic que consiste en un torneo donde participan personajes de Yugioh, Bakugan, Digimon, Dino Rey y Pokemon, si les interesa participar en él solo tienen que decirme a que dimensión les gustaría pertenecer y los datos de siempre._

_Otra cosa, podrían darme los nombres del personaje con quien desean que empareje sus OC, es que al ser tantos se me olvida jeje. _

**Infinita: **_me alegra saber que ya te encuentras mejor, poco a poco vas ir mejorando, debes agradecer porque todo haya salido bien, aun cuando las cosas se vieron muy mal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, si quieres saberlo, solo digamos que cuando Tenaya y Arturina eran niñas decidieron jugar su juego favorito, conquistar planetas, pero decidieron llevar uno de los dos Némesis para hacer más real el juego y al ser solo niñas…bueno, no eran muy buenas pilotos que digamos y la nave termino chocando con un asteroide. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_bueno, tu primera batalla ha comenzado y respecto a los prisioneros, no olvides que entre ellos hay peleadores bakugan y lo que Xanadu menos necesita es que el ejército que se rebela contra ella aumente y no te preocupes, no será fácil de vencer y menos cuando tu maestro fue el mismo general Benag, el mejor peleador de Xanadu. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_haré lo que pueda, pero no soy muy bueno con las explicaciones, cuando inicias sesión, lo primero que debes hacer para subir una nueva historia es aceptar el Guideline, luego te vas a la sección para subir los documentos, subes el documento y luego te vas a New Hystori y siguiendo los pasos que te pide podrás subirlo, espero haberte ayudado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo09: **_muchas gracias y dos preguntas ¿Cuándo vas a actualizar? Y ¿Qué decidiste con respecto a incluir a Piccolo en tu historia? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, creo que esa pregunta ya fue contestada en el capítulo, respecto a Fabia, ella siempre extrañara a Jin, creo que es algo que todos los seres humanos hacemos, pero debemos continuar con nuestras vidas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, solo digamos que de pequeñas se les ocurrió jugar a conquistar planetas y se llevaron uno de los Némesis sin permiso de su madre, por supuesto que al ser niñas no eran muy buenas pilotos y el Némesis termino estrellándose con un asteroide quedando totalmente destruido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, en el transcurso del torneo, ya que van a ser muchos participantes, solo podrán usar a uno de sus compañeros en el combate, pero cuando queden los últimos dos podrán usar hasta 10, básicamente si serían los mismos datos y pues creo que lo mejor sería desde ahora para saber que tanto voy a incluir. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_bueno, yo no conozco ningún videojuego de bakugan, pero por lo que dices, Marduk debe ser un gran villano. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Keyla Kazami: **_muy bien, gracias y lamento que ya no te pueda incluir en este fic, pero te puedo incluir en el del torneo si te interesa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo, AkiraKazami97 y Keyla Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el sábado…..**_


	50. Libertad

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, junto con el inicio de una gran batalla entre dos grandes peleadores de Baranoia, uno discípulo de la noble y honorable peleadora haos, Omega, y el otro discípulo del cruel y desalmado peleador Darkus, Benag, mientras los peleadores continua en su misión de liberar a los prisioneros._

_Y ahora el capítulo 50._

**Cap. 50 Libertad.**

-Me cuesta creer que dos de los mejores generales de su majestad, la reina, se hayan atrevido a traicionarla-dijo Marduk con odio.

-Se ve que no entiendes nada, la reina nos traiciono primero, obligo a la maestra Omega a acabar con su propio hermano, con mi compañero, con el general Crunch.

-Eso fue un sacrificio aceptable, después de todo, no se obtiene la victoria sin sacrificios-.

-Esa es la manera de pensar de Benag, me doy cuenta de que te lleno la mente con sus ideas carecientes de honor-.

-¿Honor? El honor no es importante cuando estamos en una guerra, lo único que debe importar es obtener la victoria para la reina Xanadu y para el gran imperio de Baranoia-.

-Ahora me doy cuenta que Primus tenía razón, Baranoia era un gran imperio, hasta que Xanadu tomo el control, ella nos convirtió en asesinos, seres que solo sirven a su voluntad ciegamente, pero no más, te sugiero que te hagas a un lado y me dejes liberar a los prisioneros-.

-Si quieres hacer eso tendrás que vencerme-.

-Como quieras ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo para pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de destruir Vladitor Darkus!-.

-¡Acabare contigo!-.

-No creas que solo porque Ribbian es más poderoso que Vladitor me vencerás, después de todo yo aprendí del mejor general de Baranoia-.

-Aprendiste a ser tal como él, cruel, desalmado y sin honor-.

-No me importa lo que pienses ¡Poder activado: Plumas de oscuridad!-.

Vladitor lanzo una ráfaga de plumas de color negro contra Ribbian, mientras su poder se elevaba a 2100G y el ataque dio directo a Ribbian.

-No estuvo mal, para un pajarito-.

-Vas a pagar por ese insulto-.

-¡Poder activado: Salamandra ardiente!-.

Ribbian lanzo dos llamas que tomaron la forma de una salamandra, Vladitor blandió sus alas y se elevo para esquivar ese ataque, pero las salamandras lo seguían a donde quiera que iba.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Darkus!-.

Una esfera de oscuridad cubrió el cuerpo de Vladitor protegiéndolo del ataque de Ribbian, Zero lo reconocía, Benag le enseño muy bien a Marduk, pero la maestra Omega también lo entreno muy bien.

-¡Poder activado: Bola de fuego!-.

Ribbian abrió su boca y lanzo una llama que golpeo la esfera, para después rodearla y convertirla en una bola de fuego, atrapando en su interior a Vladitor.

-¿Qué?-.

Vladitor apareció algo lastimado, esa era una oportunidad para otro ataque de Ribbian.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de fuego!-.

Ribbian lanzo una poderosa ventisca, la cual contenía pequeños copos de fuego, el ataque golpeo a Vladitor y cuando parecía que iba a volver a su forma de esfera….

-¡Poder activado: Giro de tiempo!-.

Las heridas de Vladitor sanaron, al tiempo que su poder se incrementaba hasta los 3500G, para el asombro de Zero.

-¿Cómo hiciste eso?-.

-Giro del tiempo es un poder muy útil, ya que activa todos los posibles poderes que yo podría usar en el duelo, a lo que me refiero es que los fusiona en un solo y poderoso ataque-.

Vladitor disparo un poderoso rayo contra Ribbian, quien lo recibió directamente y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera.

-Ribbian…..-la fuerza vital de Zero bajo hasta el 40%.

Marduk recupero a Vladitor y miro a su oponente-Te dije que aunque seas un general y tu bakugan sea más fuerte que el mío no podrías vencerme-.

-Si, creo que olvide la lección más valiosa de la maestra Omega, o al menos, una de las más valiosas-.

-FLASHBACK-

Omega estaba entrenando a Zero en las batallas bakugan, era el 5to. Duelo que tenían y Omega lo había derrotado con mucha facilidad.

-Recuerda mantenerte tranquilo en todo momento, pero al mismo tiempo no bajes la guardia ¿entendido?-.

-Si maestra-.

-Bien, eres un gran peleador Zero, no cabe duda de porque la reina te escogió para integrar el comando sigma, recuerda que cuando te enfrentes a tus enemigos debes tener la mente en blanco, concéntrate en la batalla, nunca bajes la guardia y lo más importante de todo, por muy poderoso que sean tú y Ribbian, por muy invencibles que parezcan, nunca, repito, nunca, deben confiarse, porque eso los puede llevar a su derrota-.

-Lo entiendo-.

-Bien ¿continuamos?-.

-Cuando usted diga maestra-.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

Zero mantuvo los ojos cerrado todo el tiempo que recordaba eso, para después abrirlos y encarar a Marduk.

-Me doy cuenta que te subestime y por lo mismo me confié, ese es un error que puede costarme muy caro-.

-Por lo que entiendo quieres seguir con esta pelea-.

-Adivinaste ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Esta vez los derrotare!-.

Marduk sonrió divertido al escuchar las palabras de Ribbian-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vladitor Darkus!-.

-¡Veamos si tus palabras son reales!-.

**Mientras…..**

En las celdas se llevaba a cabo una gran batalla, los peleadores trataban de detener a los bakugan mutantes y al mismo tiempo de liberar a los prisioneros.

-¡Linehalt, creo que no tenemos opción!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo Ren, ha llegado la hora de recurrir al poder prohibido!-.

-¡Llamen a sus bakugan de prisa!-les indico Ren a sus compañeros y estos asintieron, y llamaron a sus bakugan, luego se pusieron en un lugar seguro-¡Ahora Linehalt!-.

-¡Les daré una muestra de lo que el poder prohibido puede hacer cuando se usa adecuadamente!-.

Linehalt libero la energía prohibida, mientras sus alas cambiaba de demonio a de ángel, los bakugan mutantes tuvieron que cubrirse los ojos, pero no evitaron que el poder prohibido los atrapara y los hiciera desaparecer.

-Vaya, así que ese es el legendario poder prohibido-dijo Ayame fascinada.

-Admito que es una energía muy útil, pero solo cuando se usa apropiadamente, como ahora-dijo Ren, mientras recordaba la primera vez que Linehalt libero el poder prohibido.

-Listo, ya podemos liberar a los prisioneros-.

-Muy bien-.

De esa forma, Ren y los otros abrieron las celdas, fueron sacando de uno en uno a los prisioneros, algunos no podían creerlo, creían que ese era un sueño, finalmente serían libres.

-¿Se encuentra bien señorita?-le pregunto Anduim a Skyla.

-Si, gracias por venir a rescatarnos-.

-No tiene nada que agradecer-.

-¿Qué me dices tú?-le pregunto Haru a Rafe.

-Estoy bien, después de todo, soy un caballero de Neathia-.

-Bueno, al menos esta bien físicamente-dijo Holy Crow y Haru se rio discretamente.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-.

-Escuchen todos-intervino Ren y todas las miradas se pusieron sobre él-no tenemos tiempo, tenemos que salir de aquí antes de que los soldados regresen-.

-Ren tiene razón-dijo Ayame-por aquí por favor-.

De esa forma, Ren y su equipo llevaron a los prisioneros hasta la salida, donde descubrieron que Dan y los otros ya habían derrotado al ejército de bakugan mutantes y solo quedaba uno, el cual temblaba de miedo.

-¿Qué vas a hacer ahora?-pregunto Percival.

-Vas a pelear…..-inicio Ingram.

-Contra todos nosotros-concluyo Helios ansioso por exterminarlo.

El bakugan mutante lanzo un grito de miedo y emprendió la huida a la prisión, solo para ser ultimado por un ataque de Helios.

-No tenías porque matarlo-dijo Drago.

-De todos modos no era un bakugan real-dijo Helios sonriendo divertido.

En ese momento, Ren y los otros aparecieron con los prisioneros, para alivio de Dan y sus amigos.

-Parece que lo lograron-dijo Ace impresionado.

-Perfecto, ahora todo depende de Zero-dijo Dan mirando a la torre de control.

**Torre de control…**

-¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de oscuridad!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron y explotaron, dañando algunos controles, por fortuna, no dañaron la consola que Zero necesitaba.

-Ten cuidado Ribbian, si destruyes la consola no podremos regresar a la Tierra-.

-No me pidas eso, este tipo es duro-replico Ribbian.

-Y eso que aun no haz visto nada, después de todo, el general Benag me dio muchos poderes en extremo fuertes ¡Poder activado: Cadenas de sombras!-.

Las sombras de alrededor cobraron vida y atraparon a Ribbian, quien no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar.

-¿Qué es esto?-.

-Cadenas de sombra usa las sombras de cualquier objeto que haya alrededor y luego estas atrapan al bakugan oponente inmovilizándolo y restándole 500G de poder-de esa forma, el poder de Ribbian disminuyo a 1500G, para deleite de Marduk y Vladitor, pero Zero aun tenía un as bajo la manga-ahora Ribbian, prepárate para ser vencido ¡Poder activado: Rayo oscuro!-.

Vladitor disparo un poderoso rayo contra Ribbian, pero como se menciono antes, esta vez, Zero estaba más que preparado….

-¡Carta portal abierta: Viento cambiante!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y una corriente de aire salió de la nada deshaciendo el ataque y provocando que las cadenas de sombras soltaran a Ribbian para sujetar a Vladitor.

-¿Qué?-.

-¿Cómo lo hizo?-.

-Viento cambiante es un poder que no solo anula tus ataques, sino que además permite que los ataques que inmovilizan a mi bakugan afecten al de mi oponente, dejando libre a Ribbian y haciendo que su poder vuelva a su nivel base, mientras el de Vladitor disminuye-Ribbian recupero sus 2000G de poder, mientras el de Vladitor disminuía hasta 1000G.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué disminuyo hasta 1000? Las cadenas solo les restan 500G a los bakugan-.

-Es otro efecto del viento cambiante, no solo pierdes los 500G, sino que además pierdes otros 400G, así que ahora Vladitor esta indefenso ¡Poder activado: Explosión de fuego!-.

El cuerpo de Ribbian se vio envuelto en llamas y se lanzo contra Vladitor, golpeándolo repetidamente, con cada golpe que daba el cuerpo de Vladitor se encendía en llamas, hasta que finalmente volvió a su forma de esfera y la fuerza vital de Marduk disminuía al 40%.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

-No estuvo mal, veo que el maestro Benag tenía razón, Omega era la mejor peleadora de la reina después de él, claro-.

-Personalmente, creo que la maestra Omega era la mejor guerrera de Xanadu, porque tenía honor, pero para la reina eso no basto-.

-La reina no tolera la nobleza en la batalla y esa era la gran debilidad de tu maestra, así como también es tuya, por suerte, el maestro Benag me enseño bien ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vladitor Darkus!-.

-¡Me vengare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Terminemos con esto Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Cuando tú digas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Vuelo nocturno!-.

Vladitor alzo sus alas y una gran oscuridad cubrió todo el lugar, mientras los ojos de Vladitor brillaban en todas direcciones, confundiendo a Ribbian.

-¿Dónde estas? ¡Sal y pelea cobarde!-.

Por toda respuesta, Ribbian recibió varios golpes que vinieron de todas direcciones, el bakugan pyrus apenas los pudo soportar, pero los ataques fueron demasiado intensos.

-¡Ribbian! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida…..eso no fue nada para mí…-.

-Que bueno, porque entonces esto si te va a doler ¡Poder activado: Furia aérea!-.

A una velocidad impresionante, Vladitor comenzó a golpear repetidamente a Ribbian, quien trataba de esquivarlo, pero el maligno bakugan era demasiado rápido para él.

-¡Resiste Ribbian!-.

-¡Es más fácil decirlo que hacerlo!-.

-¡Te dije que no ibas a poder conmigo general, tal vez fuiste uno de los mejores guerreros de la reina, pero yo fui entrenado por el número uno, el gran general Benag!-.

Zero apretó los dientes, no podían perder, había mucho en riesgo y aun no había enviado a los prisioneros a la Tierra, pero Vladitor era muy rápido y Ribbian estaba comenzando a cansarse.

-¡Poder activado: Giro de fuego!-.

Ribbian comenzó a girar hasta convertirse en un remolino de fuego, de esa forma, no solo pudo resistir los golpes mortales de Vladitor, sino que además, logro herirlo aunque fuera un poco, pero en comparación, Ribbian estaba mucho peor.

-Ese movimiento estuvo bien, pero ya estoy comenzando a cansarme de este juego ¿tú que dices Vladitor?-.

-Digo que acabemos con ambos ahora mismo-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, destrúyelos por el general Benag ¡Poder activado: Impacto maligno!-.

Vladitor ya preparaba su siguiente ataque, mientras Zero pensaba en un modo de contraatacar, pero Ribbian ya estaba muy cansado por los múltiples ataques y cuando todo se vio perdido, el techo se rompió y un dragón humanoide apareció.

-¿Quién son esos?-exclamo Marduk.

-¡Dan, Drago!-.

-¡Hola Zero! ¿Necesitas ayuda? ¡Poder activado: Dragón Blazer!-.

Drago lanzo una poderosa llama, la cual tomo la forma de un dragón alado, el ataque tomo por sorpresa a Vladitor, quien lo recibió directamente.

-¡Vladitor!-.

El maligno bakugan apareció muy lastimo-Eso…..si…..me…..dolió…-dijo antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

Marduk estaba impresionado-¿Quién demonios eres?-.

-¡Soy Dan Kuso, amigo!-.

-¿Dan Kuso? ¡Tú fuiste quien derroto al general Benag!-.

-¡Así es y a menos que quieras terminar como él te sugiero que te largues junto con tu bakugan!-.

Marduk apretó los dientes furioso, pero hasta él sabía que no tendría la menor oportunidad contra el peleador que consiguió derrotar a su maestro, además de que Vladitor estaba herido.

-¡Demonios, ganaron esta vez, pero la próxima no tendrán tanta suerte!-declaro antes de teletransportarse.

-¡Adios!-exclamo Dan.

-¡Dale mis saludos a Xanadu cuando le expliques lo que pasó aquí!-dijo Drago divertido.

Zero estaba asombrado, no se imagino que Dan y Drago irían a ayudarlo, realmente se esperaba de todo menos eso.

-Oye Zero ¿Qué estas esperando? Regrésanos a casa-dijo Dan sonriendo divertido.

Zero reacciono y asintió, se acerco a la consola, coloco el disco y comenzó a trabajar-Muy bien, afortunadamente no se daño, más vale que te sujetes bien Dan, ya que este será un viaje muy movido-tras eso, Zero oprimió el botón y todos aquellos que estaban en la prisión fueron teletransportados, desde humanos, bakugan, neathianos y gundalianos.

**Tierra…**

Mira hacia algunas compras en compañía de la Sra. Kuso, quien no paraba de decirle que estaba encantada con que su hijo saliera con ella, además de que le insistía en que la llamara por su nombre (Nota: por cierto ¿alguien sabe como se llaman los padres de Dan?), pero a Mira se le hacía un poco difícil, fue cuando un resplandor llamo la atención de ambas, uno que parecía venir del parque.

-¿Qué habrá sido eso?-pregunto la Sra. Kuso.

-No lo se, pero será mejor averiguarlo, usted espéreme aquí, ya que podría tratarse de algún ataque de Baranoia-.

-Ten cuidado Mira, Dan nunca se perdonaría si te pasa algo-.

-Descuide-Mira comenzó a correr hacia el parque, pero no era la única, ya que algunos otros peleadores, como Mylene, Fabia, Marucho, Serena, Julie, Runo, Jack y Zenet también lo habían visto, y ahora todos se dirigían hacia allá.

En el parque, Dan y sus amigos habían aparecido, mientras los prisioneros o mejor dicho, ex prisioneros, miraban a su alrededor aquel lugar tan hermoso, lleno de árboles y edificios muy extraños, la luz del sol cegó a algunos momentáneamente y cuando finalmente comprendieron….

-¡Libres, somos libres!-.

Algunos rompieron en llanto, finalmente, después de tanto tiempo de encierro, crueles torturas y cosas innombrables, eran libres, libres de aquel infierno, Dan miro a Zero con profundo agradecimiento, mientras el peleador pyrus solo apartaba la mirada, ese día había hecho algo de lo que su maestra habría estado muy orgullosa.

**Baranoia…**

Tras informarles lo que había sucedido en la prisión a las princesas, Marduk esperaba que ellas dieran sus siguientes órdenes.

-Hemos perdido nuestra más grande prisión, Tenaya, a madre no le gustara-dijo Arturina.

-Tranquila, creo saber que es lo que debemos hacer, tenemos que conseguir los fragmentos de la Matrix y de esa manera nos disculparemos-dijo Tenaya.

-Entonces ¿quieres poner en marcha el plan?-.

-Así es, es hora de que los peleadores se inclinen ante las hijas de la gran Xanadu, las princesas Tenaya y Arturina-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 50, espero les haya gustado, finalmente los prisioneros han sido liberados, pero ahora Tenaya y Arturina lanzaran su ataque en el Némesis, la nave de guerra más poderosa jamás construida, cuyo poder es capaz de rivalizar con el de un bakugan._

_Un aviso, en el anterior capítulo pedí (además de los datos del OC para el torneo) que me dijeran sus parejas en este fic, ya que al ser tantas se me olvidan, una disculpa por esas molestias._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, a decir verdad nunca vi que Clay mostrara mucho interés en sus hijos, parecía más interesado en sus experimentos que en cualquier otra cosa, pero también tuvo que ver mucho su transformación en Cyborg, respecto al fic del torneo, si eliges ser de Digimon o Pokemon puedes inventar a tu personaje y compañero, eso no es mayor problema y no, no tengo facebook, no me gusta ese programa. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Ani Teen Lyoko: **_no te preocupes, lo importante es que comentes cuando puedas, me alegra saber que te agradan las parejas del fic y yo también espero lo mismo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_oh entiendo, gracias por los datos y respecto al fic del torneo, lo único que tienes que hacer es decirme de que dimensión te gustaría ser (Yugioh, Digimon, Bakugan, Pokemon o Dino rey) y darme casi los mismos datos que pido al principio de este fic, claro con los cambios de acuerdo a la dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_muchas gracias por esas palabras, nunca creí que mi fic podría lograr tantos reviews, de hecho, es el fic con mayor cantidad de comentarios que he escrito, muchas gracias por todo tu apoyo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_descuida, yo también siento un poco de pena por ellas, ya que cuando su madre se entere de lo que están haciendo se pondrá furiosa, tendrán que buscar una buena manera de disculparse ante ella. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muy bien, creo que lo más probable es que te empareje con Alice, ya que a Julie la reservo para Ace, solo te advierto una cosa, todos los combates van a ser escogidos al azar, ya tengo pensado como escogerlos, así que si te toca con alguien poderoso, como Atem (Yugioh) o Dan (Bakugan), tenme paciencia si pierdes jeje. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_se que es una mala serie, por eso lo quiero incluir, quiero que participen en el torneo para que los humillen, especialmente por como han degradado al gran Tyrannosaurio Rex, quiero dejarlos humillados en ese torneo al ver que no están a la altura de los demás participantes de otros universos, por cierto ¿Qué decidiste de Piccolo y cuando vas a actualizar amigo? Y ¿te gustaría participar en el torneo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si bueno, no podía estar enojada para siempre y respecto a las dos princesitas, ya veras como les va a ir cuando su madre se entere de lo que pasó con la prisión, además de que piensan usar el Némesis sin su permiso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_tienes razón, pero la diferencia es que las madres de las adolescentes terrestres no te enviarían al sol por desobedecerlas y eso es algo de lo que Xanadu podría ser capaz y respecto al fic del torneo, si necesitas alguna información de alguna serie no dudes en pedírmela. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_bueno, Clay nunca me dio la impresión de ser un buen padre, parecía ser más un científico que cualquier cosa, además, su transformación a androide lo corrompió mucho, en cuanto estés lista dame los datos de tu OC para participar en el torneo y muchas felicidades por tu nueva mascota, cielos, un lobo siberiano, que suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Summerlilies: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me siento muy halagado, veo con mucho asombro que este fic de bakugan ha tenido un gran éxito, digo, esperaba algunos comentarios, pero ya casi llego a los 500, eso si que me dejo asombrado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_lo siento, lo siento, lo siento, pero son demasiados OC y me siento un poco desviado, ya que no guarde los datos desde el principio, un gran error de mi parte, por eso estoy pidiendo los datos del torneo desde este momento para no cometer el mismo error, respecto al fic de code lyoko, será uno diferente, primero será el del torneo, ya que será la primera vez que combine a tantas series y con una temática que es tanto parecida como diferente, espero me tengas paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un pero para AkiraKazami97, Ani Teen Lyoko, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Efímero, Iron Mario, Toaneo07, Moon-9215 y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el lunes…..**_


	51. Nemesis primera parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que la prisión fue destruida, las princesas lanzaran un ataque en la nave de guerra más poderosa de todo el imperio de Baranoia, una nueva batalla esta a punto de iniciar, contra la nave que puede rivalizar con los poderes de un bakugan._

_Y ahora el capítulo 51._

**Cap. 51 Némesis.**

**Primera parte.**

**Baranoia….**

Las hijas de Xanadu estaban preparándose para lanzar el ataque contra la Tierra usando el Némesis, ambas estaban muy emocionadas, pero el profesor Clay estaba muy nervioso.

-No creo que esta sea una buena idea excelencias-.

-No nos importa lo que pienses Clay-dijo Tenaya-nosotras lanzaremos el ataque y conquistaremos la Tierra-.

-Pero los peleadores son poderosos-.

-¿Estas insinuando que nosotras somos débiles?-cuestiono Arturina.

-No…..por supuesto que no, es solo que…-.

-No escucharemos más tonterías, tenemos mucho que hacer-dijo Tenaya.

En esos momentos, un triturador apareció-Majestades, el Némesis ya esta preparado para el ataque contra la Tierra-.

-Muy bien, comienza la diversión Arturina-.

-Hoy será el día en que madre finalmente verá de lo que somos capaces-.

Ambas princesas abordaron el Némesis, en compañía de sus bakugan y de algunos soldados, mientras Clay solo se quedaba observando como partían hacia la Tierra totalmente preocupado.

-¿Le ocurre algo profesor?-pregunto un cog.

-Esto no le va a gustar nada a la reina-pensando-¿han tenido alguna noticia de ella?-.

-No, parece que aun sigue trabajando en ese pergamino-.

-Eso nos dará tiempo, solo espero que las princesas sepan lo que están haciendo antes de que sea demasiado tarde-.

Por el túnel interdimensional, el Némesis se dirigía a toda velocidad hacia la Tierra, mientras las dos hermanas esperaban ansiosas el momento de enfrentarse a los peleadores.

**Tierra…..**

Dan y Mira paseaban por el parque, era un día muy tranquilo, Mira iba abrazada al brazo de Dan y con la cabeza recargada sobre su hombro.

-Mira eso-dijo la chica vestal señalando a un pequeño grupo de niños neathianos, los cuales jugaban felices con unos niños terrícolas-me da mucho gusto ver que al menos hubo algunos sobrevivientes del ataque a sus mundos, ahora todos están aquí en la Tierra, a salvo-.

Pero Dan negó con la cabeza-Nadie esta a salvo mientras esa bruja de Xanadu continúe con vida-.

-Lo se, ojala que todo se terminara y las batallas bakugan fueran solo por diversión-.

-Me temo que mientras esa malvada y Serpentera sigan con vida eso nunca pasará-dijo Drago.

-Estoy de acuerdo, Serpentera ha demostrado ser mucho peor que su padre y eso ya es decir mucho-dijo Wilda.

-Vamos, no sean tan pesimistas, aunque eso sea verdad nosotros podemos acabar con ambos, no olviden que tenemos el poder que Xanadu tanto desea obtener y que nunca lograra tener-dijo Dan entusiasmado.

-Tienes mucha seguridad Dan, ojala yo pudiera estar igual que tú-dijo Drago-pero….es la primera vez que siento miedo ante otro bakugan, desde que vi a Serpentera por primera vez me quede paralizado y no supe porque, al principio pensé que fue por el gran poder que tiene, pero después de enterarme que es hijo de Dark Specter…-Drago no pudo continuar, pero Wilda comprendió lo que quería decir.

-Dark Specter….debió ser sumamente cruel ¿verdad?-pregunto Mira suavemente.

-No tanto por eso Mira, es verdad que tal vez fue uno de los bakugan más malvados de todos los tiempos, pero…él era nuestro rey, confiábamos en él, nunca logramos entender porque hizo todo eso-.

-Ni siquiera Ragnaros lo comprendía-dijo Drago, recordando una charla que había tenido con el teniente bakugan hacía unos días.

-FLASHBACK-

Drago y Ragnaros observaban la luz del sol desde uno de los balcones de la mansión de Marucho.

-El sol, el símbolo de fuego más poderoso que existe, ni todos los bakugan de fuego podríamos igualarnos al poder que posee-Drago solo asintió, pero no respondió, algo que llamo la atención de Ragnaros-¿ocurre algo Drago?-.

-No realmente, solo me preguntaba…..tu conociste a Dark Specter ¿verdad?-.

-Si, lo conocí…..o creía conocerlo-.

-Entonces, tienes alguna idea de porque hizo todo lo que hizo-.

-Lo siento, pero no tengo la menor idea, él fue un gobernante justo y bondadoso, por un tiempo, al menos, pero después comenzó a decir que era el momento de lograr que su dominio fuera más allá de Vestroia Antigua, algo que no podíamos entender mis hermanos y yo, pero sabíamos que no podíamos permitir eso-.

-Fue cuando decidieron traicionarlo-.

-Efectivamente, también fue cuando recibimos la ayuda de los Prime y pudimos derrotarlo-.

Se hizo un corto silencio entre los dos bakugan pyrus, hasta que Drago decidió romperlo-Creo que….la Matrix estaría mejor con alguien que peleo del lado de los Prime y ese serías tú-.

-No Drago, la Matrix te pertenece a ti, los Prime así lo decidieron, vieron algo en ti y en tus amigos que no vieron en ningún otro bakugan-.

-Pero…..

-Drago, si tienes dudas de que lo mereces, solo recuerda por todo lo que has pasado, desde tu llegada al mundo de los terrícolas hasta tu pelea con Darakh, superaste todas esas pruebas, evolucionando en el camino, derrotaste a enemigos formidables como lo eran Hydranoid, Helios, los bakugan mecánicos y a tu gemelo maligno, Darakh-.

-En todo momento tuve ayuda-.

-Lo se, pero aun así lograste pasar por todas esas pruebas y ahora mírate, el invencible Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus, capaz de obtener la Imperial Armor y el modo del Dragón Solar, realmente eres un bakugan muy especial, la Matrix esta en las mejores manos, las tuyas y las de tus amigos-.

-Me honra que un bakugan legendario como tú diga eso-.

-El honor es para mí, por poder pelear al lado de tan poderoso y noble guerrero, usa sabiamente el poder de la Matrix-.

-Lo haré-.

Drago y Ragnaros devolvieron la mirada al sol, mientras sentían sus rayos y el calor que brindaba, era algo muy agradable.

-Aunque-continuo Ragnaros-deberíamos intentar corregir a tu compañero de batalla, después de todo, Dan Kuso es un gran peleador, pero sigue siendo un chico torpe e impulsivo-.

-Lo se-ambos bakugan se rieron por eso último.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¿Torpe e impulsivo? ¡Drago! ¿Cómo pudiste decir eso?-.

-¡Lo dije de la mejor forma posible!-se disculpo Drago, mientras Mira se reía.

-No se que le pudiste haber visto-dijo Wilda.

-No espero que lo entiendas Wilda-dijo Mira mientras miraba a Dan-solo te diré que al verlo siento como si nunca más pudiera a estar triste, como si todos los problemas desaparecieran, aunque se que no es así-.

Apenas dijo eso, el lugar comenzó a temblar, Dan sujeto a Mira para evitar que cayera, mientras Drago y Wilda flotaban en el aire y buscaban el causante de ese temblor.

-¡Guau! ¿Tú lo hiciste?-pregunto Wilda.

-No-respondió Mira extrañada.

Entonces lo vieron, el Némesis volaba sobre la ciudad, siendo conducido por las dos princesas de Baranoia.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Tenaya.

-La diversión ya puede empezar-Arturina comenzó a saltar emocionada.

**Mansión…**

Marucho entro a la sala de control, seguido por Keith y Mylene, Shun, Fabia, Ace, Julie, Zero, Ren, Lena y Zenet ya estaban ahí, el resto de los peleadores estaban dispersos por la ciudad.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Keith.

-Tenemos una visita muy desagradable-dijo Zero y la puso en pantalla-es el Némesis-.

-¿Qué es Némesis?-pregunto Julie.

Zero volteo y comenzó a explicarles-Némesis era la nave insignia de la flota de ataque decepticon, los baranoianos que se habían unido a Megatron para obtener la Matrix, fue la nave de guerra más poderosa jamás construida, pero cuando Optimus y Megatron se enfrentaron por última vez, el Némesis fue destruido-.

-Espera, si el Némesis fue destruido ¿Cómo puede haber aparecido?-pregunto Ace confundido.

-Después de que Xanadu tomó el trono, lo primero que hizo fue nombrar a su comando sigma y reconstruir el Némesis, solo que le hizo muchas mejoras, analizando la tecnología Vestal, Neathiana y Gundaliana, convirtiéndola en el arma de destrucción máxima, mucho más poderosa que la Alternativa-.

-Eso no me gusta nada-dijo Helios recordando que la Alternativa era capaz de destruir planetas enteros.

-Tenemos que detenerlos-dijo Mylene y los otros asintieron.

-No pueden, el Némesis es invencible, no hay forma de destruirlo desde el exterior-.

-Entonces se acabo, no hay esperanza-dijo Elfin preocupada.

Sin embargo, Shun se dio cuenta de algo muy interesante que dijo el propio Zero-Espera, dijiste que el Némesis es invencible en el exterior ¿Qué significa eso?-.

-Quiero decir que aunque nuestros bakugan lo ataque con todo su poder no lograran ni hacerle un pequeño rasguño al blindaje del Némesis, pero, si por el contrario lo atacáramos desde el interior, entonces…..-.

-Podríamos destruirlo-dijo Keith entendiendo lo que Zero decía.

-Ay que alegría-dijo Julie-entonces lo único que tenemos que hacer es entrar al Némesis y destruirlo-.

-Esperen-intervino Fabia-algo no esta bien, no nos lo estas diciendo todo ¿verdad Zero?-.

Lena miro a Zero, quien solo cerro los ojos y sonrió-Es muy astuta princesa, pero descuide, se trata únicamente de la forma de entrar-.

-¿Qué pasa con eso?-pregunto Marucho.

-Que no será nada fácil…-y Zero prosiguió a explicarles como se podía entrar al Némesis.

**Parque…**

El Némesis disparaba sus mortales láser contra la ciudad, la gente huía tratando de encontrar refugio, mientras Dan y Mira observaban atónitos el poder destructivo de esa nave.

-Mira…-Dan observo a su novia, quien solo negó con la cabeza.

-Lo siento Dan, pero esta es la primera vez que veo que esa nave ataque, ya que cuando invadieron Vestal nunca la utilizaron-.

Una explosión llamo la atención de ambos, más cuando un incendio comenzó a formarse en la ciudad.

-No importa lo que suceda, no voy a permitir que destruyan la ciudad ¿listo amigo?-.

-Cuando tu digas, Dan-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Dan, espérame!-grito Mira-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¿Listo Wilda?-.

-¡Voy detrás de ti Drago!-.

En el Némesis una alarma comenzó a sonar, llamando la atención de las dos princesas.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Dos energías bakugan se acercan, altezas-dijo un quantron.

-¿Dos energías bakugan? Ponlas en pantalla-ordeno Arturina, el soldado lo hizo y los dos bakugan aparecieron.

-Son Drago y Wilda-dijo Demonder.

-¿Por qué no me sorprende?-pregunto Hexuba con sarcasmo.

-Parece que el lindo Kuso viene a desafiarnos-dijo Arturina muy emocionada.

-Y viene acompañado de su noviecita, obtendremos dos fragmentos de la Matrix de un solo tiro, luego solo tendremos que ir por los otros 5, preparen todos los armamentos-ordeno Tenaya.

-En seguida-.

Drago y Wilda se acercaban cada vez más al Némesis, hasta que finalmente estuvieron lo bastante cerca para lanzar sus ataques.

-¡Ahora Dan!-.

-¡Tú también Mira!-.

-¡Poder activado: Blazer dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de calor!-.

Drago y Wilda lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, combinándose en uno más poderoso y golpeando al Némesis.

-¡Lo logramos!-exclamo Dan, pero su felicidad duro poco, porque el Némesis reapareció y sin ningún rasguño-¡No puede ser!-.

-Ni siquiera le hicieron un rasguño-dijo Mira asombrada y aterrada.

-Esa cosa es poderosa-dijo Drago impresionado.

-Mira, creo que tendremos que usar las armaduras-dijo Wilda.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Mira vio a Dan, quien le devolvió la mirada y asintiendo se dispusieron a invocar las armaduras, pero….

-Cañón de plasma listo, altezas-.

-¡Fuego!-ordenaron ambas princesas.

El Némesis disparo un rayo de color blanco con pequeñas esferas verdes, ese rayo se veía realmente poderoso.

-¡Dan!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo Blazer!-.

Una esfera rodeo a Drago y Wilda, el poderosos bakugan pyrus intento resistir el tremendo ataque, pero era un poder de gran magnitud.

-¡Es…muy fuerte…..!-.

-¡Resiste amigo!-suplico Dan.

-¡Wilda, tenemos que hacer algo!-exclamo Mira.

-¡Pero no podemos mientras estemos en la esfera!-.

Drago continuaba resistiendo lo mejor que podía, pero sus energías estaban comenzando a abandonarlo y el escudo comenzaba a romperse, sino usaban las armaduras no podrían detener al Némesis, pero cuando todo parecía perdido…

-¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

Una poderosa bola de fuego salió de la nada y golpeo el cañón de plasma destruyéndolo por completo, ante el asombro de las dos princesas.

-¿Qué demonios fue eso?-cuestiono Tenaya.

-Una tercera energía bakugan apareció, majestades-dijo el quantron.

Cuando el cañón fue destruido, Drago pudo desaparecer el escudo y tomarse un respiro.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Si, descuida, estoy bien-.

-Pero ¿Quién hizo eso?-pregunto Mira.

-Ese sería yo-al voltear se toparon con Keith y Helios, ambos seguidos por Percival, Elfin y Freeza.

-¡Chicos, llegaron a tiempo!-dijo Dan contento-oigan ¿Dónde están los demás?-.

-Debido a que el Némesis es un arma sumamente poderosa, Zero creyó que lo mejor sería que nosotros lo enfrentáramos mientras que él y los demás peleadores se encargan de llevar a los ciudadanos a un lugar seguro-.

-Entiendo, pero entonces ¿Qué hace Mylene aquí?-.

Mylene miro a Dan con mucha frialdad y Dan se asusto un poco-¿Qué quisiste insinuar con eso?-.

-¡No…..nada….solo me pareció extraño, es todo!-.

-Aunque Freeza no tenga el nivel que sus bakugan tienen, posee un sinfín de poderes místicos que podrían serles útiles-.

-Ya veo-dijo Dan sonriendo nerviosamente.

-Dan, no debiste decirle eso-dijo Mira con regaño.

-Si, tienes razón, lo siento-.

-Puedes disculparte después, ahora tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Keith y era cierto, porque el cañón que Helios había destruido ya estaba reparado y el Némesis estaba listo para volver a contraatacar.

-Esa cosa es muy poderosa, tenemos que usar las armaduras-dijo Marucho y todos asintieron.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Drago, Helios, Percival, Wilda y Elfin recibieron sus armaduras, mientras sus poderes se incrementaban.

-¡Ahora si empezara la verdadera batalla!-rugió Drago.

-Oye, pero Freeza que usara, ella no tiene una armadura-.

-Es cierto, pero tiene esto-Mylene tecleo un código de activación de armamento.

-Wind Rescue listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

El armamento de Freeza consistía en unas las de hielo, junto con un casco, el cual tenía un visor para los ojos, además de unos pequeños cañones colocados en sus muñecas y otros más en sus hombros, el poder de Freeza se elevo a 2000G.

-¿Un armamento?-.

-Déjenme decirles que mi orgullo de peleadora no permitirá que solo ustedes se vuelvan más poderosos-dijo Mylene sonriendo emocionada, aunque siempre manteniendo una mirada fría.

-Es bueno que esta vez este de nuestro lado-dijo Elfin-porque realmente me asusta.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Marucho en iguales condiciones.

Dan y los otros estaban listos para retomar la lucha, pero entonces el peleador pyrus de dio cuenta que faltaban dos de sus amigos.

-¿Dónde están Shun y Fabia?-.

-Ellos tienen la misión más importante de todas, confórmate con esa respuesta por el momento-dijo Keith con una mirada significativa, dejando confundido a Dan, por su parte, Mira miro a su hermano con sospecha, pero decidió confiar en él.

Detrás del Némesis, Ingram y Aranaut se acercaban cada vez más a la nave de guerra, mientras Shun y Fabia buscaban algo en la estructura de la nave.

-¡Ya lo encontré!-grito Fabia.

Se trataba de una turbina que estaba colocada en la parte baja de la nave, esa era la entrada que habían buscado, el problema era que el ventilador giraba a una gran velocidad y fácilmente podría rebanar a Ingram y a Aranaut.

-Ahora ¿Cómo lograremos pasar?-pregunto Fabia.

Shun, como siempre, ya tenía un plan-Fabia, prepárate para entrar-la princesa miro al ninja algo confundida-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

Ingram lanzo sus letales shurikens contra la turbina, trabando las aspas del ventilador, Fabia comprendió lo que Shun había hecho y ambos peleadores se apresuraron para entrar, lo hicieron justo a tiempo, pero como ni Ingram ni Aranaut entraban, tuvieron que devolverlos a sus formas de esfera.

-Bueno, ya estamos dentro-dijo Fabia, mientras Aranaut subía a su hombro.

-Ahora todo lo que tenemos que hacer es encontrar el núcleo de la nave y destruirlo-dijo Shun con seriedad.

-Solo espero que Dan y los otros puedan resistir el mayor tiempo posible-.

De esa forma, Shun y Fabia emprendieron la marcha por los pasillos de esa nave de guerra, esperando tener suerte para destruirla.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 51, espero les haya gustado, el Némesis ha aparecido y esta atacando la ciudad, Dan, Mira, Keith, Marucho, Ace y Mylene harán lo que puedan para detenerlo, pero dependerá de Shun y Fabia destruir esa nave de destrucción antes de que sea tarde._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tienes razón, en ambos puntos, nunca es bueno confiarse en una batalla, por más bueno que seas y esas dos princesas están a punto de darse cuenta del error que han cometido al desobedecer a su madre, por cierto ¿no te gustaría participar en el torneo de series? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_gracias por el dato, debo admitir que sentía esa curiosidad, al menos así ya no tengo que escribir Sr. Y Sra. Kuso, gracias de nuevo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_lamento que no hayas podido participar en este fic, pero es que ya eran demasiados OC, pero descuida, puedes hacerlo en el torneo, serás uno de los participantes, cuenta con eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_creo que es algo que todos aquellos que son prisioneros añoran, la libertad, es como la frase del gran Optimus Prime "la liberta es el derecho de todos los seres vivos", por el momento, el secreto de cómo controlar la Matrix al 100% esta en manos de Xanadu, pero Dan lo lograra cuando se vea obligado a…bueno, no te adelanto nada más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias por volverme a decir de tu pareja y si, conozco a Arcanine, muy bien, entonces será un participante de la dimensión de Digimon, solo te advierto que todos los combates van a ser escogidos al azar y no se contra quien te puede tocar pelear, bien puede ser un adversario débil como uno de los mejores de cada dimensión. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_el video estuvo bien, aunque por esta ocasión Ragnaros tuvo una charla con Drago y una disculpa por la evolución, pero aun no se como evolucionarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_descuida, si te toca alguien en verdad poderoso, te aseguro que le darás batalla y no, no estas eliminado del fic, solo de la competencia, solo formarías parte de los espectadores, junto que el resto del público, únicamente aquellos que se quieran retirar del lugar serán eliminados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, las dos princesas acaban de iniciar su ataque, aunque Shun y Fabia se preparan para destruir la nave, por cierto, gracias por el dato y dime ¿no te gustaría participar en el torneo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_descuida, los de la serie de Dino Rey van a ser sumamente humillados, especialmente aquella que se atrevió a humillar al T-rex, entiendo que estés ocupado, pero a este fic aun le quedan muchos capítulos y no se hasta cuando vaya a empezar el siguiente, el del torneo, y descuida, si puedes tener dos OC, estoy entendiendo que uno es de bakugan y otro de digimon ¿cierto? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muy bien, tienes mucho tiempo ya que aun falta para que empiece el fic del torneo, respecto a las dos hermanitas, falta poco para que su madre se entere de su pequeña desobediencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_se que fue un poco predecible, pero en esta época ¿Qué no lo es? Ya han hecho prácticamente de todo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Natsuko-Shimizu y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Efímeros, Terminex, Zeus, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Toaneo07 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el miércoles…**_


	52. Nemesis segunda parte

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla contra el arma de destrucción más poderosa jamás creada, mientras Dan y los otros se enfrentan al Némesis, Shun y Fabia harán todo lo posible por destruir el núcleo de la nave antes de que sea demasiado tarde._

_Y ahora el capítulo 52._

**Cap. 52 Némesis.**

**Segunda parte.**

Drago esquivaba los mortíferos rayos del Némesis, mientras el resto de sus amigos trataba de derribar la nave con sus ataques más poderosos.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo solaris!-.

Helios disparo un poderoso rayo de color dorado contra la punta del Némesis, el ataque levanto una gran cantidad de humo, pero cuando este se disipo, la nave apareció sin ningún rasguño, para asombro de Helios.

-Esa cosa es más dura que la Alternativa-.

-Descuida, recuerda que aun tenemos un plan-dijo Keith, esperando que Shun y Fabia se dieran prisa.

-¡Vamos Drago! ¡Poder activado: Sables de fuego!-.

Drago ataco con sus poderosos sables a una gran velocidad, pero apenas pudo hacerle un pequeño rasguño al blindaje del Némesis, uno que ni siquiera podría dañar sus sistemas.

-No puedo creerlo-.

-Esa cosa tiene una gran resistencia-dijo Drago asombrado.

Los cañones del Némesis se prepararon para volver a atacar, pero afortunadamente, Mylene se dio cuenta y como había dicho antes, Freeza tenía muchos poderes místicos que les podrían ser de mucha utilidad.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Sombras nocturnas!-.

Las alas de Freeza comenzaron a brillar y todo el lugar se oscureció, al tiempo que los bakugan se volvían de color negro, como si fueran sombras.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Mira.

-Sombras nocturnas es un poder de camuflaje, esto nos mantendrá ocultos mientras pensamos en una mejor forma de atacar esa nave asesina-explico Mylene.

-Pues espero que se nos ocurra algo rápido, el negro no me queda para nada-dijo Elfin-aunque…..admito que me hacen ver muy sofisticada-.

-Mejor no digas nada-dijo Marucho, mientras negaba con la cabeza.

-Lo único que podemos hacer es distraer la atención de esas dos princesas, para que Shun y Fabia puedan completar su misión-dijo Keith.

-Pero ¿de que misión hablas?-pregunto Dan curioso.

-Lo siento, pero nuestra plática podría ser escuchada, lo mejor es seguir manteniéndola en secreto, solo por si esas dos escuchan nuestra conversación-dijo Keith con desdén.

Dan iba a reclamar, pero Mira lo silencio con la mirada, ella también deseaba saber que era lo que sus dos amigos estaban haciendo, pero su hermano tenía razón, no podían arriesgarse a que las princesas se enteraran de su plan, lo único que les quedaba era esperar que tuvieran éxito.

Por su parte, Tenaya y Arturina buscaban a sus objetivos en medio de esa oscuridad, algo que desesperaba a la princesa mayor.

-Esto es ridículo, activen los rayos de luz-ordeno.

Los soldados cumplieron y dos rayos se dispararon del Némesis, dichos rayos eliminaron el ataque de sombras de Freeza y por poco la golpea, por fortuna…..

-¡Poder activado: Muro de hielo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de acero!-.

Elfin y Wilda crearon dos muros, uno de hielo y otro de acero, que al combinarse formaron un muro mucho más resistente y Freeza pudo salir ilesa, ante sorpresa de Mylene.

-¿Ustedes…no salvaron?-pregunto incrédula.

-Creí que ya lo tenías claro-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-Eres un miembro de los peleadores, tú y los demás vexos, así como Ren y su equipo, todos son miembros de la familia de los peleadores-dijo Marucho sonriendo igual.

Por primera vez en su vida, Mylene no supo que decir, todo ese tiempo que había estado al lado de los peleadores creyó que solo la veían como aliada, a excepción de Keith, quien la veía de otra forma, pero ahora…

-Bueno….gracias…-dijo algo sonrojada.

-Vaya, la temible Mylene se sonrojo-dijo Elfin sonriendo.

-¡Cuidado!-gritaron Drago, Helios y Percival, mientras desviaban un intenso ataque de misiles del Némesis.

-No es el momento para distraerse-les advirtió Ace con el apoyo de Dan y Keith.

-Tienes razón, tenemos trabajo que hacer-dijo Elfin y los bakugan se pusieron en guardia.

-Vaya-dijo Arturina admirada-a pesar de ver el gran poder que tiene el Némesis quieren seguir luchando, no cabe duda, Dan, Keith, Shun y Ace son grandiosos-.

-Pero princesa, falta ese chico llamado Shun-dijo Hexuba.

-No es el único, también falta la princesa Fabia-dijo Demonder.

Arturina parpadeo y vio a la pantalla, mientras hacia acercamientos en todas direcciones-Es cierto, faltan esos dos, que extraño-.

-No mucho, debieron de darse cuenta del gran poder que tiene el Némesis y se dieron a la fuga, pero no importa, ya los atraparemos después-dijo Tenaya con una sonrisa maligna, que lejos estaba de la verdad.

Shun y Fabia corrían por los pasillos del Némesis, seguidos por sus bakugan, Ingram y Aranaut, Shun decidió dejar a Hawktor al cuidado de la reina Serena, ya que bajo esas circunstancias, necesitarían toda la ayuda posible.

-Cuidado-dijo Shun deteniendo a Fabia, ya que un grupo de tres cogs aparecieron caminando por los pasillos, una vez que se retiraron, Shun volteo a ver a Fabia-podemos continuar-.

-No servirá de nada y lo sabes-dijo Fabia-correr por los pasillos no nos llevara al núcleo-.

-Lo se, pero no tenemos otra opción-dijo Shun.

-Creo que yo puedo ayudar en eso-dijo Aranaut y se fue tras los cogs.

-Aranaut….-Fabia trato de detener a su bakugan, pero este ya iba había desaparecido y después de un rato regreso.

-Listo princesa, ya se donde esta el núcleo central de la nave-.

-¿En serio?-pregunto Fabia asombrada.

-Guau ¿Cómo lo hiciste?-pregunto Ingram interesado.

-Lo siento, pero no tenemos tiempo para explicárselos-.

-FLASHBACK-

Aranaut se coloco sobre la nuca de un cog, los tres soldados continuaron hablando hasta que queda uno se fue por diferente dirección, era la oportunidad que Aranaut esperaba.

-Disculpe soldado, pero ¿Dónde esta el núcleo del Némesis?-.

-¿Eh? Donde siempre-dijo el cog sin inmutarse-en la parte trasera de la nave, solo baje 6 pisos y llegara fácilmente-.

-Gracias, descanse soldado-.

-Si señor-dijo el cog sentándose y Aranaut volvió con sus amigos.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Aranaut tiene razón-dijo Shun-ahora que sabemos donde esta el núcleo tenemos que destruirlo-.

De esa forma, Shun y Fabia buscaron un ascensor, afortunadamente, encontraron uno muy cerca de su posición, solo que estaba ocupado por dos cyclobots.

-Tendremos que encargarnos de esos dos-dijo Fabia sonriendo y Shun correspondió la sonrisa.

Las puertas del ascensor ya se estaban cerrando cuando Shun las detuvo y las abrió-Espérenos por favor-dijo sonriendo, mientras los cyclobots preparaban sus armas.

Shun, Fabia, Ingram y Aranaut entraron al ascensor, mientras las puertas se cerraban a sus espaldas.

El marcador indicaba que el ascensor se dirigía hacia la parte baja del Némesis, mientras en el interior del ascensor se escuchaba el sonido de láseres, de golpes, gritos, entre otras cosas, cuando finalmente llego a su destino, las puertas se abrieron y Shun asomo su cabeza.

-No hay peligro, andando-dijo tomando a Fabia de la mano y ambos salieron del ascensor seguidos por sus bakugan, en donde solo quedaron los restos destrozados de los dos cyclobots.

-¿Qué acaba de pasar?-pregunto la cabeza de uno.

-Nos acaban de partir la…..-.

-Ya, ya, ya entendí, cielos, no tienes que usar ese lenguaje vulgar-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-No tengo ni idea-.

Shun y Fabia corrían por los pasillos hasta que se encontraron frente a una puerta, la cual tenía pintado un símbolo de peligro.

-Hemos llegado-dijo Shun.

-El núcleo de esta nave debe ser muy radiactivo, ni siquiera los bakugan podrían resistirlo-dijo Fabia.

-Tal vez si, si usan sus armaduras ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Ingram y Aranaut recibieron sus armaduras, con las cuales esperaban poder resistir la radiación de núcleo de esa nave asesina.

-Bien, es hora de derribar esa puerta ¿lista Fabia?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

Ingram y Aranaut lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra la puerta y esta cedió al instante, afortunadamente, no se activo ninguna alarma, pero había un detalle que los bakugan notaron.

-La radiación del núcleo es demasiada-dijo Aranaut.

-Shun, creo que tú y Fabia deben esperar aquí, mientras Aranaut y yo nos encargamos de destruir el núcleo-sugirió Ingram.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado-.

Ingram y Aranaut asintieron juntos entraron a ese lugar tan peligroso, sus armaduras los protegerían por lo menos durante 10 minutos, por eso debían darse prisa, por suerte, el núcleo estaba justo frente a ellos, pero….

-¿Esa cosa es el núcleo de esta nave?-pregunto Ingram incrédulo, ya que el núcleo del Némesis era una esfera tan pequeña como una canica.

-Es una subenergía-dijo Aranaut-un material tan poderoso que puede rivalizar con las energías del mismo sol-.

-¿Cómo sabes eso?-.

-Los antiguos neathianos usaban esas subenergías como fuentes de poder, pero pronto se dieron cuenta de que era muy peligroso usarlos, por eso dejaron de utilizarlo, además de que lo sobreexplotaron y la cantidad de subenergía disminuyo hasta apenas unos 100 gramos en todo el universo-.

-Sospecho que esos 100 gramos están en poder de Baranoia, pero no es el momento de pensar en eso, tenemos que pensar en como destruirlo-.

-Hay solo una forma, pero tenemos que actuar rápido, la energía de las armaduras esta comenzando a agotarse y no sabemos cuanto tiempo más puedan seguir peleando Drago y los otros-.

Las palabras de Aranaut eran muy ciertas, ya que Drago y los otros estaban teniendo muchos problemas en detener al Némesis, aun con el uso de sus armaduras esa nave era capaz de enfrentarse a ellos sin ningún problema.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe solar!-.

Helios lanzo su ataque y salvo a Freeza de un misil que estuvo a punto de golpearla por la espalda.

-Gracias Helios-.

-Aun no agradezcas-.

-¡Chicos, intentemos atacar todos a un tiempo!-indico Dan y todos asintieron.

-¡Poder activado: Llama imperial!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo solaris!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de hielo!-.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Rayo de cristal!-.

Los 6 ataques dieron justo en el blanco, pero la nave apareció sin ningún rasguño ante sorpresa de los peleadores.

-No puedo creerlo ¿de que esta hecha esa nave?-exclamo Mira asustada.

Desde el centro de mando, las dos princesas veían la batalla, mientras sonreían divertidas, aunque Arturina enfocaba las cámaras en Dan, Keith y Ace.

-Ya es hora de terminar con este juego tan absurdo-dijo Tenaya-preparen el cañón de partículas eléctricas-.

-En seguida alteza-dijo un triturador.

-Vaya, no creí que tuviéramos que usar el arma más poderosa del Némesis, dime Tenaya ¿estas consiente de que el cañón de partículas podría matarlos?-pregunto Arturina.

-Descuida, esos bakugan son poderosos, así que lo más probable es que los devuelva a sus formas de esferas y cuando eso pase, podremos tomarlos como prisioneros y luego madre les quitara la Matrix ¡Prepárense para disparar!-.

El cañón del Némesis comenzó a reunir una gran cantidad de energía, para espanto de Drago y sus amigos, finalmente, aquella nave asesina disparo su letal ataque, se podía ver que ese rayo podría herir gravemente a los bakugan y hasta matar a los peleadores.

-¡Ese ataque es peligroso!-grito Mylene asustada.

Dan y Keith también lo pensaron, afortunadamente, tenían un movimiento que podría protegerlos.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo blazer!-.

-¡Poder activado: Barrera solar!-.

Un escudo y una barrera rodearon a los 6 bakugan, pero el impacto llego sin ningún problema, Drago y Helios apenas pudieron resistir el golpe, pero el ataque continuaba y no sabían cuanto podrían resistir.

-¡Es muy….fuerte…!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Resiste Drago!-rogó Dan.

-¡Vamos Helios!-.

-¡No seré…vencido…por un montón…..de chatarra!-rugió Helios.

El resto de los bakugan y peleadores solo podían ver como sus amigos intentaban resistir ese ataque que fácilmente podría destruir un planeta, Dan estaba comenzando a preocuparse, pero entonces recordó algo, el único poder que podía salvarlos.

-¡Drago, tenemos que activar el modo de dragón solar!-.

-¡Estoy de acuerdo!-.

-¡No Dan!-grito Keith-¡Tenemos que esperar a que Shun y Fabia completen su misión!-

-¿De que misión se trata?-.

-¡Solo confía en nosotros!-.

Dan apretó los dientes y decidió confiar en su amigo, pero el ataque de esa nave estaba comenzando a cansar a Drago y Helios, si ellos dos cedían, entonces nada impediría que el Némesis los destruyera.

-¿Estas listo Ingram?-pregunto Aranaut.

-Cuando tú digas Aranaut-.

-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Ventisca poderosa!-.

Ingram atrapo el núcleo en una esfera de viento y con mucho cuidado comenzó a retirarla del reactor, ya que si intentaban destruirlo dentro del reactor podrían causar una explosión que supera incluso a una nuclear.

-Solo un poco más….-dijo Aranaut esperando el momento-¡Ahora! ¡Trueno milenario!-Aranaut lanzo su poderoso trueno contra el núcleo destruyéndolo por completo-ese fue su fina, ahora tenemos menos de 10 segundos para irnos de aquí-.

-Vayamos por Shun y Fabia-dijo Ingram y Aranaut asintió.

Ambos bakugan habían cumplido su misión justo a tiempo, ya que Drago y Helios estaban a punto de ceder cuando el rayo desapareció.

-¿Qué sucedió?-exclamo Drago.

-Parece que Shun y Fabia lo lograron-dijo Keith aliviado.

En el Némesis todo era un caos, las princesas preguntaban a gritos que sucedía, un quantron fue quien respondió.

-Hemos sufrido un gran daño en el núcleo-.

-¿Qué dices?-Tenaya ordeno que lo pusieran en pantalla y descubrieron a sus intrusos.

-Son el lindo Shun y la princesa neathiana-dijo Arturina.

-Esos miserables, han destruido el núcleo del Némesis, toda la nave va a colapsar-.

-Tenemos que irnos de inmediato-.

-Maldición, madre se pondrá furiosa-.

Tras pensar en eso, ambas princesas se retiraron del Némesis, mientras este comenzaba a explotar, al tiempo que Shun y Fabia buscaban una salida sobre el hombro de sus respectivos bakugan.

-¡Tiene que haber una salida por algún lado!-exclamo Fabia nerviosa.

-¡Si no la hay, tendremos que hacer una nosotros!-grito Shun, mientras miraba a Ingram y este asentía.

Desde el exterior, los peleadores veían come el Némesis sufría varias explosiones, ante la confusión de Dan, pero Mira, Drago y Wilda finalmente comprendían cual era la misión de Shun y Fabia.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-Creo que ya se-respondió Drago a su compañero.

Un rayo salió de la parte inferior de la nave haciendo un gran hueco, por el que Ingram y Aranaut pudieron salir.

-¿Ya entendiste Dan?-pregunto Ace sonriendo burlonamente.

-Por supuesto-dijo Dan sin ofenderse-¡Bien hecho chicos!-.

Por toda respuesta, Shun y Fabia sonrieron a sus amigos, mientras la nave de guerra más poderosa de Baranoia se estrellaba en el mar y luego se hundía lentamente, siendo observada por la gente y los peleadores terrestres, mientras Zero sonreía triunfal, pero Ren dijo algo que preocupo a los demás.

-Parece que las hijas de Xanadu consiguieron escapar-dijo con pesar.

-No importa-respondió Zero con tranquilidad-tendrán mucho que explicarle a su madre cuando se entere de lo que pasó-dijo para luego cambiar su rostro a una expresión seria-_"lo que me preocupa es que tal vez la reina ya ha descifrado todo el pergamino"-_

Las palabras de Zero eran muy ciertas, ya que en esos momentos….

**Baranoia….**

Xanadu ya había terminado de traducir el pergamino, ahora conocía los secretos de los Prime, la clave del poder supremo, la reina se encontraba en el salón del trono acompañada de sus hijas y del profesor Clay.

-Finalmente lo conseguí-dijo con una gran sonrisa-el pergamino que guarda los secretos de los Prime, al fin lo he descifrado, la clave de su poder, estoy tan feliz que hasta podría bailar, no creo que nada me pueda enfurecer en estos momentos-Tenaya y Arturina se miraron algo inquietas, más cuando su madre les hablo-y díganme hijas mías ¿Cómo están la prisión y el Némesis?-.

-Bueno…-Tenaya estaba temblando de miedo.

-Es una historia muy graciosa madre…..-dijo Arturina, mientras sonreía nerviosamente, Xanadu entrecerró los ojos, al tiempo que comenzaban a brillar malignamente.

**Tierra…..**

Tras derribar al Némesis, los peleadores se reunieron en casa de Marucho para descansar, en esos momentos estaban tomando un poco de juego, entre otras cosas, los mayores tomaban vino.

-Les apuesto a que en estos momentos esas dos deben estar tratando de explicarle a su madre que fue lo que pasó con su prisión y su nave-dijo Dan con una sonrisa divertida.

-Espero que se les haya ocurrido una buena historia-dijo Mira sonriendo.

-¡Shhh! Escuchen-dijo Elfin y todos pusieron mucha atención.

**Baranoia….**

Un gran estruendo se escucho en el palacio real y las dos princesas salieron disparadas por la ventana del balcón real, aterrizando de una manera muy brusca, pero aun les esperaba mucho más castigo.

**Tierra….**

-Parece ser que la historia no convenció a su madre-dijo Ace y todos se rieron, habían logrado otra victoria, pero la guerra aun no ha terminado, de hecho, lo peor apenas estaba por venir.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 52, espero les haya gustado, el Némesis fue destruido y la reina se pudo furiosa con sus hijas, pero ahora que ha traducido el pergamino esta lista para obtener los fragmentos de la Matrix del liderazgo, poniendo en marcha el plan más diabólico que se le pudo haber ocurrido._

**Anónimo: **_desgraciadamente no y menos ahora que lo ha traducido, respecto al fic del torneo, entonces ese será tu universo y descuida, aunque pierdas en el combate no serás eliminada del fic, solo del torneo, tendrás tu participación, aunque solo como espectador. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_no se preocupen y gracias por la información, pero necesito molestarlas con otra cosa, me podrían dar los nombres del personaje de sus amigos para unirlos con sus parejas, lamento mucho tanta petición, pero son demasiados OC y me confundo un poco, se los agradecería mucho, por cierto ¿no les gustaría participar en el torneo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, después de todo, en esos momentos quien se iba a acordar de esas cosas tan insignificantes, lo más importante era tu salud, en fin, muy bien, entonces esa será tu participación en el torneo, solo una cosa, todos los combates son escogidos al azar y no se sabe contra quien te puede tocar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_muy bien, entonces dime el nombre de tu personaje, de tu compañero y de cual de las 5 dimensiones serías, aunque te advierto que todos los combates son elegidos al azar y no se sabe contra quien te tocaría pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_tú no te preocupes, solo concéntrate en salir bien de los exámenes, ya que esas cosas son muy importantes para el estudio, aunque también sean muy enfadosos, te deseo buena suerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_muchas gracias, no puedo creer que ya tengo 500 comentarios, esa es una marca personal, y no tienes nada que agradecer, tendrás tu participación en el torneo y te aseguro que darás pelea sea quien sea tu oponente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_tienes mucha razón, aunque no me gusta para nada el hecho de que para humillar la serie tendré que humillar al T-rex, en fin, realmente ya quiero saber que más pasa en tus fics y nunca me respondiste que decidiste respecto a Piccolo y ¿ya tienes todos los datos para el torneo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien, de todos modos aun estas a tiempo para escoger tu personaje y respecto a tu pregunta, así es, este domingo es mi cumpleaños, otro año más de vida. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, ya se me esta prendiendo el foco y tiene que ver con el plan de Xanadu para apoderarse de la Matrix, solo te pido un poco más de paciencia y ¿no te gustaría participar en el torneo? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_con un poco de suerte lo harás, pero recuerda que también te pueden tocar Atem, Dan, Bakura, Barodius, Kaiba, etc. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Alice, Súper Girl, Infinita, Natsuko-Shimizu y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Toaneo07, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el viernes…..**_


	53. Divide y venceras

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Xanadu conoce los secretos del poder de la Matrix ha llegado el momento para que la obtenga, así que pondrá en marcha su plan para quitarles cada uno de los fragmentos a los peleadores, una nueva batalla se aproxima._

_Y ahora el capítulo 53._

**Cap. 53 Divide y vencerás.**

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu estaba sentada en su trono, mientras blandía una copa de vino sobre su mano y le daba pequeños sorbos debes en cuando, siempre acompañada por su fie compañero bakugan, Serpentera.

Las puertas se abrieron y sus hijas aparecieron, solo que en ambas se veían heridas muy serias, señal de que habían estado en la cámara de tortura del palacio.

-Madre….lamentamos haberte desobedecido…-dijo Tenaya muy herida.

-Pero por favor…..ya perdónanos….-.

Xanadu miro a sus hijas y tomo un sorbo de vino-Muy bien, pero después de esto-Xanadu alzo su mano, mientras reunía una descarga de energía que lanzo contra sus dos hijas, las cuales rodaron por el suelo.

-¡Tenaya!-.

-¡Arturina!-.

Demonder y Hexuba se acercaron a sus compañeras, las cuales aun estaban vivas, pero sumamente lastimadas, con un gran esfuerzo, ambas princesas se levantaron y miraron a su madre con miedo y suplica.

-He decidido perdonarlas por su desobediencia, pero les advierto, vuelven a desafiar mis ordenes y esta vez me asegurare de convertirlas en chatarra ¿quedo claro?-.

-Si madre-dijo Tenaya.

-Gracias madre, eres muy misericordiosa-dijo Arturina con mucho miedo.

Xanadu se levanto de su trono y camino hacia sus hijas-Sin embargo, eso no significa que lo que hicieron ha quedado olvidado o si quiera perdonado, ya que por su estupidez, no solo hemos perdido nuestra máxima prisión…..-.

-Eso fue culpa de Marduk-replico Tenaya.

-Y ya esta siendo castigado, pero ustedes estaban a cargo, además de que por su culpa perdimos al Némesis, quedo totalmente destruido y hundido en el fondo del mar, y aunque pudiéramos recuperarlo ya no podríamos repararlo ¿se dan cuenta de que tan grave es la situación?-.

-Si madre-.

-Su estupidez nos ha costado mucho, pero para su suerte estoy de muy buen humor, ya que ahora he descifrado el pergamino y conozco todos los secretos de la Matrix, así que les daré una oportunidad de redimirse-.

-¿En serio?-preguntaron al mismo tiempo.

-En serio, todo lo que tienen que hacer es quitarles los fragmentos de la Matrix a los amigos de Kuso, de él no encargaremos después-.

-Pero madre ¿Cómo lo haremos?-pregunto Tenaya.

-Eso tipos son muy poderosos, especialmente el lindo Dan-dijo Arturina.

-Es por eso que solo se enfrentaran a tres cada una-sus hijas la miraron confundidas-ya que los humanos tienen un dicho muy interesante, divide y conquistaras-.

**Tierra….**

Los peleadores se dispersaron por toda la ciudad, ya que habían recibido un llamado de que los baranoianos atacaban distintos lugares de su ciudad.

Dan y los peleadores que tenían la Matrix se dirigían a un solo lugar, ya que al parecer, la mismísima Xanadu se encontraba cerca del parque.

-¿Qué estará tramando Xanadu esta vez?-pregunto Fabia.

-No lo se, pero conociéndola no será nada bueno-dijo Marucho.

-No importa, nosotros le daremos su merecido a esa reina loca, ya es tiempo de que aprenda que jamás vencerá a los peleadores-dijo Dan con su característico entusiasmo.

Al llegar al parque, buscaron por todas direcciones, Shun se mantenía alerta, al igual que Keith y Fabia, mientras que Ace y Marucho recorrían con la mirada todo el lugar, Mira se mantenía cerca de Dan, quien estaba comenzando a preocuparse.

-Esto no me gusta nada, Drago-.

-A mí tampoco Dan-.

-Debemos tener cuidado-dijo Helios-podría ser….-.

-¿Una trampa? Eres muy astuto Helios-.

Al voltear se toparon con el rostro sonriente del profesor Clay, Mira y Keith miraron a su padre con mezcla de odio y lastima.

-¿Qué quieres padre?-cuestiono Mira con una voz cargada de odio.

-Mira ¿esa es la forma de hablarle a tu padre? Veo que el estar con estos peleadores te ha vuelto una chiquilla insolente-.

-Creo que te equivocas, ellos han sido mejor influencia para mí, ya que han sido mi verdadera familia, algo que tú nunca fuiste-.

-Jamás fuiste un padre para nosotros-agrego Keith-lo único que te interesaba eran tus experimentos-.

-Puede ser, pero ahora soy más que un científico, soy la mente más grande de todo el universo, todo gracias a la reina Xanadu-.

-¡Eres un gran tonto!-grito Dan-pero ahora que mencionas a tu ama, dinos ¿Dónde esta? ¿Por qué no da la cara?-.

-Oh, ella no necesita dar la cara, ya que en estos momentos ustedes serán enviados a un lugar que espero no hayan olvidado-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-cuestiono Ace.

Por toda respuesta, Clay sacó un aparato y oprimiendo algunos botones, abrió una puerta interdimensional, la cual comenzó a atraer a los peleadores hacia ella.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Mira.

-¡Sujétense!-grito Shun.

Los peleadores trataban de resistir, pero el poder de succión era muy fuerte y finalmente los llevo al interior del portal, afortunadamente, consiguieron sujetarse de las manos, pero ¿podrían resistir la fuerza y la velocidad con la que giraban?

-¡Resistan!-grito Dan sujetando fuertemente la mano de Mira y Marucho, mientras ellos hacían lo mismo con sus amigos.

-¡Vamos muy rápido!-grito Fabia.

-¡No podremos resistir mucho tiempo!-grito Shun.

Y por desgracia así fue, los peleadores se soltaron y cada uno se fue volando por distintas direcciones, solo acompañados por sus respectivos bakugan.

-¡Mira!-.

-¡Dan!-.

Lejos de ahí, Zero y otros peleadores, como Mylene, Julie, Ren, Volt, Alice y Escarlata vieron esa puerta interdimensional justo cuando se cerraba.

-Tengo un mal presentimiento de esto Ribbian-.

-Yo también-.

Del mismo modo, Mylene y Julie se sentían con una extraña sensación de miedo, y eso preocupaba a la vexo.

-Keith-.

-Ace-.

**Baranoia….**

Xanadu había visto todo y ahora sonreía de manera triunfal, el primer paso de su plan ya estaba completo, Clay había hecho un buen trabajo.

-Excelente-.

-Los peleadores han sido enviados a ese mundo al que nunca creyeron que volverían a ir, que divertido-dijo Serpentera con maldad.

-Lo se, el plan esta comenzando muy bien, de seguir así, pronto tendremos la Matrix en nuestro poder, después de todo ¿Quién dijo "divide y vencerás? ¡Ah! Yo-Xanadu activo sus pantallas para ver el lugar donde aparecieron sus enemigos-ya los divide, ahora los venceré y luego los conquistare-.

**Mientras…..**

Dan estaba en suelo inconsciente, cuando escucho que alguien lo comenzaba a llamar.

-Dan…Dan…..Dan…..-.

-5 minutos más, mamá-.

-No soy tu madre-dijo una voz grave y luego sintió como algo lo golpeaba en su cabeza, despertándolo algo sobresaltado.

-¡Auch! ¡Drago! Que forma tan brusca de despertar a alguien-.

-Lo lamento, pero tenemos un problema, mira donde estamos-.

Dan comenzó a ver a su alrededor, se trataba de un lugar oscuro, donde había algunas estatuas de bakugan, algunas estaban destruidas, otras se mantenían intactas, Dan abrió los ojos al reconocer ese lugar.

-No es posible….-.

-Lo se Dan, pero así es, estamos en la dimensión de la perdición-.

-Pero ¿Cómo…?-.

-La puerta que Clay abrió debió enviarnos a este lugar, además de provocar que nos separáramos de los demás-.

-Es cierto, Mira, Keith, Shun, Marucho, Fabia y Ace, tenemos que encontrarlos-.

-No perdamos tiempo entonces-dijo Drago.

De esa forma, Dan y Drago se dispusieron a encontrar a sus amigos, aunque no les agradaba el hecho de haber vuelto a ese lugar donde los bakugan eran tomados como prisioneros, era casi como matarlos.

Lejos de ahí, Marucho despertó y se encontró con la misma sorpresa con la que se topo Dan.

-No puede ser, es la dimensión de la perdición-.

Elfin apareció en su hombro-No creí que este lugar tan lúgubre siguiera existiendo y menos desde la derrota de Naga-.

-El profesor Clay debió enviarnos aquí con su aparato, pero no entiendo porque, nosotros ya hemos conseguido salir antes, creo que podremos volver a hacerlo-.

-Pero primero tenemos que encontrar a los otros-dijo Elfin.

-Pues comencemos a buscar, este lugar no me agrada para nada-.

Con Elfin en su hombro, Marucho comenzó a caminar en búsqueda de sus amigos, el joven peleador Aquos camino por lo que parecieron ser horas y aun no había visto señal alguna de sus amigos.

-Esto me recuerda aquella ocasión en que estuvimos perdidos en el desierto buscándolos y solo nos vimos enfrascados en una batalla con Volt-dijo Elfin.

-En esa ocasión perdimos, pero si ahora nos enfrentáramos a Volt, tú lo vencerías fácilmente-.

-Claro, ya que ahora soy uno de los guardianes de la Matrix-.

Marucho iba a decir algo, pero al ir distraído, no vio que el camino se le acabo y cayó por un abismo.

-¡Marucho!-afortunadamente, Marucho consiguió sostenerse a tiempo, pero no sabía cuanto iba a aguantar, algo que preocupaba a Elfin-¡Resiste, en seguida te subiré! Pero primero tengo que averiguar con que-.

Antes de que Elfin pudiera pensar en algo, alguien muy familiar apareció-¡Marucho!-.

-¡Shun, que gusto me da verte!-.

-¡Rápido, toma mi mano!-Shun extendió su mano para que su amigo la tomara y con mucho esfuerzo el peleador Aquos se puso a salvo.

-Eso estuvo cerca, Shun, llegaste justo a tiempo-.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar, me imagino que ya sabes en que lugar nos encontramos-.

-Si y francamente me resulta increíble-.

-Pues díganme donde estamos-dijo una tercera voz, Marucho volteo y se topo con Fabia, quien tenía una mano en su cintura-pero primero, dinos si te encuentras bien Marucho-.

-Si, pero….-.

-Me encontré con ella cerca de aquí, ambos estábamos planeando buscarlos cuando escuchamos un grito, al principio no supimos que era, por lo decidimos investigar-.

-Afortunadamente resultaste ser tú, Marucho. Pero dime ¿Dónde estamos?-.

-Es cierto, tú no estuviste cuando nos enfrentamos a Naga-dijo Marucho recordando ese detalle.

Fue Shun quien le explico-Esta es la dimensión de la perdición, solía ser un lugar a donde iban los bakugan cuando supuestamente morían-.

-Escuche algo al respecto-dijo Aranaut.

-Al menos esta vez es una dimensión como cualquier otra, solo tenemos que encontrar el modo de regresar a la Tierra-dijo Ingram.

-Bueno, la última vez recibimos ayuda de los seis antiguos guerreros-explico Marucho.

-Dudo que esta vez vuelva a suceder-dijo Elfin preocupada.

-Además, primero tenemos que encontrar a los otros, luego podremos planear como regresar a la Tierra-dijo Fabia y sus amigos estuvieron de acuerdo.

De esa forma, los tres peleadores abandonaron ese sitio y comenzaron la búsqueda de sus compañeros, además, les preocupaba otro detalle.

En otro lugar apartado, el peleador pyrus, Keith Clay despertó algo adolorido, afortunadamente solo eran dolores leves y podía moverse con toda facilidad, el joven peleador miro a su alrededor, ese lugar no le era tan desconocido, después de todo, él había hecho sus investigaciones sobre los bakugan desde el momento en que aparecieron por primera vez.

-Sabes donde estamos ¿verdad Helios?-.

-Por desgracia si y juro que cuando le ponga las garras encima a tu padre voy a…-Helios se detuvo al darse cuenta de lo que estuvo a punto de decir.

-Descuida, yo también me siento así, creo que ya no queda nada del hombre que fue mi padre-.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Cuando estuvimos en la alternativa pude ver bondad en su rostro, pero ahora que Xanadu lo convirtió en un Cyborg ya no queda nada de bondad, solo se convirtió en un robot sujeto a la voluntad de Xanadu-.

-Lamento escuchar eso-.

-Descuida, ahora tenemos que encontrar a los otros-.

Keith comenzó a caminar, pero no se alejo mucho cuando escucho que alguien lo llamaba y con mucha cautela volteo, topándose con el rostro sonriente de su hermana.

-¡Keith!-.

-Mira, que gusto me da saber que te encuentras bien-.

-Lo mismo digo-.

-¿Cómo te encuentras Wilda?-pregunto Helios.

-Un poco mareado, pero sobreviviré-.

-Por cierto, Keith ¿haz visto a Dan?-.

-Lo siento, pero eres la primera del grupo a quien encuentro, pero descuida, los encontraremos-.

-Eso espero, este lugar no me gusta para nada-.

Keith y Mira comenzaron a caminar por ese desierto de oscuridad, Mira estaba muy preocupada por Dan, pero se consolaba al pensar que su amado era el peleador más fuerte de todos y que por nada del mundo iba a rendirse hasta encontrarla, y ella haría lo mismo por él, de pronto, Keith se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-.

-Creo que encontramos a alguien-.

Mira volteo hacia adelante y ahí estaba Ace inconsciente, la peleadora subterra corrió a ayudar a su amigo, afortunadamente no tenía ninguna herida seria y poco a poco recobro el conocimiento, una vez que se recupero, le explicaron donde se encontraban.

-La dimensión de la perdición, genial-dijo frustrado.

-No puedo creer que mi padre nos haya hecho esto-dijo Mira muy herida.

-Ese tipo ya no es nuestro padre, Mira-dijo Keith suavemente-solo es uno de los muchos sirvientes de Xanadu-.

-Me cuesta aceptarlo-dijo Mira entristecida.

-Bueno, creo que no es el momento para pensar en eso-dijo Percival-tenemos que encontrar a los otros-.

-Percival tiene razón-dijo Keith y sus amigos asintieron, los tres peleadores se dispusieron a buscar a sus amigos, pero Keith pensaba en algo.

_-"Esto no me gusta, nos han separado por alguna razón y creo entender que planea hacer Xanadu"-._

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu estaba totalmente complacida por los resultados, sus enemigos estaban separados, no como quisiera claro, pero al menos Dan estaba muy lejos de sus amigos y eso era perfecto.

-Bien, mis enemigos ya están separados, listos para poder completar la siguiente parte de mi plan, Tenaya, Arturina ¿espero que estén dispuesta?-.

-Si madre-dijo Tenaya.

-Te prometemos que acabaremos con ellos-dijo Arturina-aunque tenga que destruir a mis hermosos premios-.

-No tienes de que preocuparte-dijo Xanadu-ya que no deseo destruirlos, al menos, no por el momento-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Tenaya confundida, su hermana estaba igual.

-¿Han escuchado algo llamado ironía? Porque planeo hacer que una ironía sea la causante del final de Kuso, ustedes dos solo les quitaran los fragmentos a sus amigos, de Kuso…..bueno, ya pronto lo sabrán-.

Tenaya y Arturina solo intercambiaron miradas más confundidas que nunca, no entendía que era lo que su madre planeaba, pero la sonrisa en su rostro les aseguraba que no sería nada bueno.

**Dimensión de la perdición….**

Shun, Fabia y Marucho caminaban por el desierto oscuro que era ese lugar al que los bakugan tanto le temían, en esos momentos, Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin estaban muy nerviosos, algo que preocupaba a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué les ocurre?-pregunto Fabia.

-Este lugar no nos da buenos recuerdos-dijo Ingram-la dimensión de la perdición fue el sitio que creo Dark Specter para castigar a los bakugan que lo desafiaban, aunque en ese entonces era mucho peor-.

-¿A que te refieres?-pregunto Marucho, ya que lo poco que sabía de ese lugar era que ahí iban los bakugan cuando supuestamente morían.

-Solo confórmate con saber que aquí se hicieron muchas cosas horribles con los bakugan, todo de la mano de Dark Specter-dijo Elfin.

Antes de que pudieran continuar la charla, una risa se escucho, una que parecía venir direcciones.

-¿Quién anda ahí?-cuestiono Fabia con desafío.

-Bienvenidos sean mis queridos peleadores-Arturina apareció justo frente a ellos-espero que su regreso a la dimensión de la perdición no les haya sido desagradable-.

-¿Qué es lo que quieres?-pregunto Shun con tranquilidad, Arturina tuvo que hacer un gran esfuerzo para no saltar sobre él, ya que su madre no quería más fracasos.

-Es simple realmente, quiero tener una batalla contra los tres-.

-¿Qué haz dicho?-exclamo Marucho.

-¿Quieres pelear con los tres al mismo tiempo?-Elfin estaba muy confundida.

-Por supuesto, si ganan podrán irse de la dimensión de la perdición, pero si pierden los fragmentos que poseen de la Matrix serán míos y les advierto que lo segundo será lo que va a ocurrir-.

-Creo que no tenemos opción-dijo Fabia y sus amigos asintieron.

-Entonces que la batalla comience-declaro Arturina.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 53, espero les haya gustado, los peleadores han sido enviados a la dimensión de la perdición, donde Arturina ha desafiado a una batalla a Shun, Fabia y Marucho, mientras que Xanadu prepara la siguiente jugada de su plan para obtener los 7 fragmentos de la Matrix._

**Infinita: **_pues no creas que a mí me gusta mucho esa serie, solo quiero que participen para humillarlos vergonzosamente, por haber echo quedar como idiota a mi dinosaurio favorito de todos los tiempos, el feroz Tyrannosaurio Rex, por eso quiero que participen. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_muchas gracias por la información, ya la tengo anotada, solo una cosa más, Súper Girl es Nina en el fic ¿verdad? Solo pregunto para estar seguro y respecto al fic del torneo, eso depende de cada quien, pueden participar bajo la misma identidad con la que participan ahora o con una nueva, todo depende de su elección. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien, entonces serás un participante de bakugan, solo una advertencia, todos los combates son elegidos al azar, así que no puedo decirte contra quien te tocaría pelear ni en que momento, así que bien te puede tocar alguien débil como alguien sumamente poderosos, solo espero que no te toque alguien como Bakura o Barodius. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_se que use lo de Ben 10, pero no se me ocurría como llamar al núcleo de poder hasta después de haber subido el capítulo y ese nombre fue el único que se me ocurrió cuando lo estaba escribiendo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_se que fue de Ben 10, pero no se me ocurría con que otro nombre llamar al núcleo hasta después de que subí el capítulo ¿no te ha pasado? Cielos, eres el primero que quiere estar en Dino rey, hasta ahora han elegido a digimon y bakugan, veamos si alguien elige en algún momento a yugioh. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_se que es extraño, pero recuerda que el pergamino no era ordinario, ya que ahí se guardaba el secreto para dominar el poder de la Matrix al 100%, por eso se conservo durante millones de años, además de que estaba en el lugar más sagrado del universo, donde ni los bakugan podían aparecer en sus formas reales. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, solo una pregunta ¿entonces ya no quieres que Ragnaros evolucione en el fic? Y otra cosa, aunque esta vez del torneo ¿quieres participar bajo la misma identidad que tienes en este fic? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_gracias por el aviso, aunque tengo entendido que en esta página hay protección para cada historia o tengo que hacer algo, respecto al fic del torneo, ese saldrá hasta que termine "Ataque de las maquinas", ya que aun no he escrito los nombres de todos los personajes que van a participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_una disculpa, me parece bien que escribas uno sobre Harry Potter, aunque a mí dejo de gustarme desde que leí el final del libro, realmente no me gusto y una pregunta respecto a Piccolo ¿va a tener la misma relación con Han de la que tenia con Gohan? Porque la verdad creo que si le falta alguien como Piccolo para poder hablar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_tienes razón, ahora que Xanadu descifro el pergamino, puede comenzar su plan de robar los fragmentos de la Matrix y una vez que los obtenga…bueno, ya verás tú lo que tiene planeado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Alice, Súper Girl, AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Efímeros, Zeus, Terminex y Toaneo07.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el domingo…..en mi cumpleaños…..**_


	54. La diosa de la tormenta

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el duelo de tres poderosos peleadores contra una de las hijas de Xanadu, deberán darlo todo en esa batalla, ya que si pierden Xanadu obtendría tres fragmentos de la Matrix y estaría más cerca de completar su ambición._

_Y ahora el capítulo 54._

**Cap. 54 La diosa de la tormenta.**

-Muy bien, ya que son tres vs uno comenzare yo primero, de esa manera será un poco más justo-dijo Arturina con una mano en su cadera.

-Como quieras-dijo Shun.

-Eres muy lindo ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy lista para destruirlos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡El maestro ninja esta listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡En nombre de la princesa Fabia los derrotare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡La reina de los mares ha llegado!-.

Arturina sonrió divertida-¡Poder activado: Ataque de huracán!-.

Hexuba lanzo una poderosa ráfaga de aire, el cual se convirtió en un huracán que atrapo a los tres bakugan y los golpeaba como si fueran atacados por cuchillos.

-¡Esto duele mucho!-grito Elfin.

-¡Resistan chicos! ¡Poder activado: Rayo de burbujas!-.

Elfin disparo un rayo de burbujas, el cual hizo que los ataques del huracán rebotaran sin hacerles el menor rasguño a los tres bakugan, dejándolos listos para volver al ataque.

-Bien Aranaut, es nuestro turno ¡Poder activado: Magna golpe!-.

Los puños de Aranaut comenzaron a brillar, al tiempo que su nivel se incrementaba a 3500G y ataco a Hexuba con todas sus fuerzas, pero la bakugan esquivaba todos sus ataques sin ningún problema.

-No esta nada mal princesa, tal vez si hubiera estado en Neathia no lo habría destruido-.

-Voy a hacerte pagar por eso-dijo Fabia con odio.

-¡No te distraigas Fabia! ¡Poder activado: Impacto ninja!-.

Ingram comenzó a correr a una gran velocidad, una que impresiono incluso a Hexuba, más cuando el bakugan ventus consiguió darle una poderosa patada justo en pleno rostro.

-Vaya, es la primera vez que veo a un bakugan más rápido que Hexuba, pero eso no nos detendrá ¡Carta portal abierta: Gran tormenta!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar y la carta portal se activo, atrayendo una poderosa tormenta que aparentemente solo se formo en el cielo de la dimensión de la perdición, varios relámpagos cayeron del suelo y golpearon a los tres bakugan.

-¡Ingram!-.

-¡Aranaut!-.

-¡Elfin!-.

-Ya los tenemos Hexuba ¡Poder activado: Tifón!-.

Hexuba lanzo un soplido que se convirtió en un tifón, el cual golpeo a los tres bakugan, aumentando el daño de impacto de la tormenta que Arturina convoco y aunque no los devolvió a su forma de esfera, si los dejo muy agotados, además de que su nivel disminuyo hasta los 300G.

-¿Qué pasó?-exclamo Fabia.

-¿Por qué su poder disminuyo tanto?-cuestiono Marucho.

-Sospecho que tiene que ver con esa tormenta que convoco-dijo Shun.

-Efectivamente lindo Shun, se ve que eres muy listo, gran tormenta es un poder que no solo daña a sus bakugan, sino que además disminuye su poder hasta dejarlos tan débiles como un bakugan común, lo que significa ¡Poder activado: Hidro cañón!-.

Hexuba junto sus manos y lanzo una gran cantidad de agua, como si esta fuera disparada por un cañón, el ataque golpeo a los tres bakugan y los devolvió a sus formas de esfera, quitándoles fuerza vital a Shun, Fabia y Marucho hasta el 40%, mientras Arturina recuperaba a Hexuba.

-Punto para la princesa menor-.

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu veía la batalla y se mostraba complacida, estaba acompañada por Serpentera, el profesor Clay y el teniente Marduk.

-Se ve que sus hijas son peleadoras extraordinarias-dijo Serpentera.

-Lo se, después de todo, las sometí a un duro entrenamiento desde que eran una niñas, ya que los hijos son inútiles si no aprenden a ser guerreros ¿no cree Profesor?-.

-Si alteza-.

-Bien, tal vez mis hijas me desobedecieron y como consecuencia perdí mi prisión y al Némesis-Marduk trago saliva al escuchar eso-pero serán perdonadas si tienen éxito en su misión, luego podremos encargarnos de Kuso-.

-Y hablando de Kuso ¿Qué habrá pasado con él?-.

Xanadu lo puso en pantalla-Parece que sigue desesperado en encontrar a sus amigos, pero especialmente, a su querida Mira, mi querido Kuso, muy pronto te arrepentirás por haberme desafiado y más aun cuando veas la sorpresa que te tengo preparada-.

**Dimensión de la perdición…..**

-¿Cómo fue que perdimos? Si somos tres vs uno-dijo Elfin.

-Recuerda que los números no significan nada, después de todo, cuando nos enfrentamos a Barodius y a Darakh éramos muchos, pero ellos pudieron con nosotros sin ninguna dificultad-dijo Shun.

-Arturina y Hexuba son poderosos, así que debemos ser más listos-opino Fabia y sus amigos asintieron.

-Si ya terminaron de platicar, me gustaría volver al combate-.

-Está bien, pero esta vez empezaremos nosotros-dijo Marucho desafiante.

-Como quieran, pero no cambiara nada-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Hora del segundo round!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Vengare mi derrota anterior!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esta vez si alguien perderá serán ustedes!-.

-Me gusta su espíritu, espero que esta vez nos den un mayor desafío, ya que me aburro con mucha facilidad ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a aplastarlos otra vez!-.

-¿Listo Ingram?-el bakugan asintió-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

Ingram lanzo su letal lluvia de shurikens contra Hexuba, quien solo sonrió y se puso en guardia, mientras Arturina bostezaba en señal de aburrimiento.

-Ese ataque no significa nada para mí-dijo Hexuba, quien ya se preparaba para esquivar el ataque, pero antes de que este llegara pasó algo, las shurikens se dispersaron alrededor de la bakugan-¿Qué?-.

-¿Qué están tramando?-exclamo Arturina al ver lo que pasaba.

Las shurikens formaron un tornado que atrapo a Hexuba impidiéndole moverse libremente, la bakugan volteaba para todos lados tratando de encontrar una forma de escapara, pero a donde quiera que volteara solo había una gran cantidad de shurikens que le impedían escapara.

-¡Ahora Aranaut! ¡Poder activado: Magna láser!-.

-¡Adelante Elfin! ¡Poder activado: Cetro de la reina!-.

Aranaut disparo un láser de color celeste desde su pecho, mientras que Elfin alzaba su cetro y formaba una estrella de agua que lanzo, ambos ataques se fusionaron y golpearon a Hexuba, quien seguía atrapada dentro del tornado de shurikens, debido al impacto de los dos ataque, la bakugan retrocedió y se golpeo de espaldas contra algunas shurikens.

-¡Hexuba!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien, aunque ese ataque no estuvo nada mal-dijo sonriendo y algo molesta.

-Muy buen trabajo chicos, pero aun tenemos que terminar con esto-dijo Shun y sus dos amigos supieron a que se refería, así que los tres teclearon el código de activación para sus armaduras.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin recibieron sus armaduras mientras sus poderes se incrementaban a 4700G, ahora estaban listos para acabar con esas dos malvadas.

-No crean que les tengo miedo solo porque se vistieron de otro modo-dijo Hexuba sonriendo divertida.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque de tornado!-.

Hexuba ataco con un feroz tornado a los tres bakugan, pero ahora que usaban sus armaduras podían resistir ese ataque tan poderoso.

-Solo siento una brisa deliciosa-dijo Elfin-y le hace muy bien a mi cabello-.

-Gusanos insolentes-rugió Hexuba molesta por ese comentario, en el cual la tachaban de debilucha.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin atacaron al mismo tiempo con esos poderosos ataques, al principio, Hexuba trato de esquivarlos, pero al estar débil no pudo hacerlo y recibió ambos ataques directamente, el impacto fue tan poderoso que la devolvió a su forma de esfera, dejando a Arturina con el 20% de su fuerza vital.

-No puedo creerlo, eso fue intenso-dijo asombrada, mientras recogía a Hexuba.

Shun, Fabia y Marucho recuperaron a sus respectivos compañeros, quienes estaban muy satisfechos por esa gran victoria.

-Lo hicieron muy bien-felicito Fabia.

-Si, buen trabajo Elfin-dijo Marucho.

-En realidad no fue nada-.

-Manténganse alerta-dijo Shun-ya que esta batalla todavía no termina-.

-Shun tiene razón, apenas esta comenzando-Ingram miro a Arturina, quien ya estaba planeando su siguiente jugada.

-Son muy poderosos-dijo Hexuba-realmente me dolió ese ataque-.

-Lo se, pero no podemos darnos el lujo de perder, madre ya esta harta de fracasos y no dudara en convertirnos en polvo si fracasamos en esto-.

-Creo que tendremos que pasar al siguiente nivel en esta ronda-.

-Tienes razón, si queremos ganar es la única forma-.

**Mientras…..**

Lejos de ahí, Dan caminaba por el desierto de la dimensión de la perdición, buscaba a sus amigos con desesperación y ya estaba algo cansado, algo que noto Drago.

-Dan, creo que debemos descansar-.

Pero Dan lo ignoro, él no iba a ceder, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, especialmente a Mira, Drago sabía que la chica vestal significaba mucho para su amigo, pero no podía permitir que se autodestruyera buscándola.

-Dan, entiendo como te sientes, pero no puedes seguir así, descansa un momento por favor-.

-Pero Drago, mis amigos están perdidos, tengo que encontrarlos-.

-Lo se y no te digo que dejes de buscarlos, solo que descanses un momento, a menos que quieras morir por agotamiento-.

Dan miro a su compañero, aunque nunca lo admitiría estaba muy cansado, así que decidió hacerle caso a su amigo-Muy bien, descansaremos 10 minutos-.

-Me conformo con eso-dijo Drago satisfecho.

Dan se sentó y Drago subió a su hombro, ambos deseaban encontrar a sus amigos antes que los guerreros de Xanadu lo hicieran, aunque Dan sabía que sus amigos podrían encargarse de ellos, eso no evitaba que se preocupara, especialmente por su amada.

**En la batalla…..**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡A bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

-¡Es hora de mi venganza!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Tenemos que ganar Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Es hora de terminar con esto!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Terminemos con esto Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡No te defraudare princesa!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡No te dejes vencer Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Estoy lista para derrotarlas!-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Modo Tsunami!-.

Hexuba obtuvo su siguiente nivel de poder, el modo tsunami, un nivel que rivalizaba con los poderes de la armadura de los bakugan.

-Va a pelear con todo-dijo Marucho.

-Entonces nosotros también-dijo Fabia.

Shun, Fabia y Marucho teclearon el código de activación de las armaduras.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin recibieron sus armaduras, con la cual sus poderes se elevaron y ahora estaban listos para enfrentarse a la poderosa Hexuba.

-Es hora de mostrarles lo que el poder de las tormentas puede hacer ¿no crees Arturina?-.

-Por supuesto ¡Poder activado: Maremoto!-.

Los ojos de Hexuba brillaron y convoco una gigantesca ola, tan grande que aun volando no podrían esquivarlas, pero ese ataque no iba a detener a los peleadores y menos teniendo a una bakugan Aquos con ellos.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de hielo!-.

Elfin invoco un muro para protegerse del ataque, afortunadamente funciono y sus compañeros pudieron preparar sus ataques.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

Ingram y Aranaut atacaron al mismo tiempo usando sus más poderosos ataques, los cuales golpearon a Hexuba dañándola gravemente.

-¡Así se hace!-exclamo Elfin.

-No celebraría tan pronto si fuera tú-dijo Arturina sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Recuperación!-.

El cuerpo de Hexuba comenzó a brillar y todas sus heridas sanaron, para sorpresa de los tres peleadores.

-Puede regenerarse-dijo Fabia preocupada.

-Ese poder es nuevo-dijo Marucho.

-El modo tsunami no solo le da poder a Hexuba, sino que además le da la gran habilidad de sanar todas sus heridas sin importar que tan graves sean-.

-Eso significa que podríamos tener problemas-dijo Ingram algo preocupado.

-No tienes idea de cuanta razón tienes en eso último ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga marina!-.

Hexuba convoco una ráfaga de aire con gotas de lluvia, la cual golpeaba a los bakugan con una fuerza increíble, los tres bakugan apenas podían resistir ese poder.

-¡Resistan!-grito Fabia preocupada, pero sus compañeros comenzaron a debilitarse y perdieron sus armaduras, mientras su poder regresaba a su nivel base-¿Qué pasó con las armaduras?-.

-Ráfaga marina es un poder que desactiva el poder de los armamentos, no estaba segura si haría lo mismo con sus armaduras, afortunadamente si funciono-Shun, Fabia y Marucho palidecieron al escuchar eso-ya es hora de acabar con ustedes ¡Carta postal abierta: Diosa de la tormenta!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras el poder de Hexuba aumentaba a 16000G, para asombro de los peleadores.

-¡Esto no es bueno!-grito Aranaut preocupado.

-Diosa de la tormenta es un poder que activa la fuerza máxima del modo tsunami, lo siento lindo Shun…-.

-¡Quieres dejar de decirle así!-grito Fabia molesta.

-Lo siento, pero yo no obedezco las órdenes de una sucia neathiana, a quien estoy a punto de vencer, Hexuba, termina con esta batalla-.

-Será un placer-los ojos de Hexuba brillaron de un color verde azulado y lanzo una poderosa ventisca contra los bakugan, quienes se vieron atrapados en esa terrible fuerza, lo siguiente que pasó fue que sus compañeros humanos también fueron atrapados.

-¡Fabia! ¡Marucho!-.

-¡Shun! ¡Marucho!-.

-¡Fabia! ¡Shun!-.

En medio de ese tornado, los bakugan sintieron como eran golpeados una y otra vez, mientras sus energías cada vez se agotaba más y más, hasta que llego un punto en el que el fragmento que tenían en su interior los abandonada.

-Ahí están-dijo Arturina contenta y sacando un frasco de contención metió esos tres fragmento ahí-los tengo-.

Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin volvieron a sus formas de esfera, mientras que Shun, Fabia y Marucho gritaban desesperados por esa derrota hasta quedar noqueados, aterrizando a los pies de la princesa.

-Los tengo, triunfe, en verdad lo hice ¡Si!-grito totalmente feliz, mientras saltaba de un lado para otro llena de alegría-¡Madre estará complacida!-.

-Lo se, estoy segura de que ahora nos perdonara por haberla desobedecido-dijo Hexuba igual de contenta.

-Bueno, es hora de regresar y llevarle estos trofeos a madre-Arturina miro los fragmentos de la Matrix y luego a los tres peleadores que acababa de vencer con mucho esfuerzo.

**Baranoia…**

Shun, Fabia y Marucho estaban encerrados en capsulas de contención, tal como había sucedido con los vexos, mientras Xanadu sonreía de manera triunfal.

-Lo hiciste muy bien Arturina-.

-Gracias madre-.

-Ahora es tu turno Tenaya, espero que me des tan buenos resultados como tú hermana menor y luego ambas serán perdonadas-.

-No te preocupes madre, no te fallare-dijo Tenaya, pero Arturina protesto.

-Espera madre, yo traje la primera victoria, así que porque no estoy perdonada y tengo que esperar a que mi hermana cumpla con su misión-.

-Simple, porque ambas me fallaron miserablemente-dijo Xanadu, mientras sus ojos brillaban de manera maligna y las dos hermanas palidecieron-Ahora vete Tenaya y no me falles-.

-Descuida-.

**Dimensión de la perdición….**

Keith, Mira y Ace iban cerca de lo que parecía ser un rio, solo que el agua era de un color azul más oscuro de lo normal, algo que no les gustaba, pero no podía detenerse a investigar, ya que aun debían encontrar a sus amigos.

-Tenemos que encontrarlos, estoy muy preocupada-dijo Mira.

-Descuida, todos son peleadores fuertes, estoy seguro de que están bien-dijo Ace, cuando de pronto, Keith se detuvo.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Mira.

-Tenemos compañía-dijo seriamente y al voltear se toparon con Tenaya.

-Saludos, mis estimados peleadores, espero que se encuentren de humor para una buena batalla, porque no los dejare pasar hasta destruirlos-.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 54, espero les haya gustado, desafortunadamente, Shun, Fabia y Marucho perdieron su pelea y Xanadu ha obtenido tres de los fragmentos de la Matrix y esta cada vez más cerca de llevar a cabo su plan más cruel, ya que le tiene una sorpresa desagradable a Dan._

_Muchas gracias a todos, realmente la pase muy bien el día de hoy, ya que mi hermana mayor preparo sus famosos tacos de asada, los cuales le quedan exquisitos, de hecho, los tacos, hamburguesas, hot dogs y pasteles de chocolate le quedan deliciosos, en fin, muchas gracias por sus felicitaciones._

**AkiraKazami97: **_eso demuestra cuanto le importan sus hijas, nada, solo ve en ellas guerreras que puede usar para completar sus planes, ya tengo anotado a tu pareja con Anubias, de todos modos gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias por esas palabras, realmente me gustaría ver esta historia en la TV algún día, muchas veces me imagino que los productores vienen y me ofrecen hacer la siguiente temporada con mi fic, pero siempre les digo que deben respetar la historia tal cual la escribí y eso incluye a las parejas, soñar no cuesta nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, veré que puedo hacer para la evolución de Ragnaros y gracias por la aclaración para el torneo, respecto a si tu oponente es una mujer, solo reza porque no te toque alguien como lo es Kazarina, porque esa bruja era una psicópata, aunque no tanto como lo era Bakura. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_muchas gracias, realmente me la pase bien, pero como mi cumpleaños cayó en domingo no puedo hacer la gran cosa, ya que mañana es lunes y todos tienen que cumplir con sus respectivos deberes, de todos modos muchas gracias por tus deseos y ojala te vaya bien en la iniciativa México o si ya fue espero que te haya ido excelente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muchas gracias y no te preocupes, a veces esta página puede fallar, tanto en subir capítulos como en tratar de dejar comentarios, respondiendo a tu pregunta, todos los combates van a ser escogidos al azar, así que puedes pelear contra alguien de la dimensión de Pokemon como de cualquier otra dimensión, en ese torneo todo puede pasar, hasta te puede tocar enfrentarte a alguien como Atem o Dan, los guerreros más poderosos de sus dimensiones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_creo que si fue original, aunque a muchos no les gusta esa serie, a mí tampoco de agrada mucho y menos por hacer quedar tan mal al Tyrannosaurus Rex, digo, se supone que es el rey de los dinosaurios ¿Cómo pueden hacer que este con alguien tan tonta como Úrsula? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muchas gracias y respondiendo a tu duda, tu cuenta tiene permitido subir hasta seis documentos, después para subir uno nuevo tienes que eliminar alguno, no es necesario que elimines el que ya subiste, si quieres puedes eliminarlo hasta que ya tengas 6 documentos y sino la página los elimina después de 60 días de subirlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_muchas gracias y respecto al plan de Xanadu, muy pronto lo sabrás, solo te diré que no será agradable para Dan y Drago, en esa serie los dinosaurios quedan como tontos, especialmente mi favorito, el Tyrannosaurus, si lo hubieran hecho el dinosaurio del protagonista se las perdonaba, pero no, se lo dieron a esa tonta que se cree villana. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Anónimo e Infinita, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Zeus, Terminex, Moon-9215 y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…el martes…..**_


	55. Furia infernal

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el turno de Keith, Mira y Ace para enfrentarse a la princesa Tenaya, quien a diferencia de su hermana, es alguien que no se detiene hasta destruir a sus enemigos, a menos claro, que su madre se lo ordene, el momento de una nueva batalla ha llegado._

_Y ahora el capítulo 55._

**Cap. 55 Furia infernal.**

-¿De verdad quieres pelear contra los tres juntos?-pregunto Ace con burla.

Por toda contestación, Tenaya saco una carta-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de vengarnos Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-.

-¿Esto responde a tu pregunta?-.

-Supongo que no tenemos muchas opciones-dijo Keith-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a acabar con ustedes!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo para pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a derrotarlos!-.

-Tenemos ventaja, somos tres vs uno-dijo Ace con una sonrisa.

-No te confíes-le advirtió Keith-no olvides que se trata de una de las hijas de Xanadu y por lo que sabemos son más poderosas que todo el comando sigma junto-.

-Tienes mucha razón en eso vestal ¡Poder activado: Colisión!-.

Demonder golpeo el suelo y una gran cantidad de rocas comenzaron a levitar, lanzándose contra los tres bakugan, quienes intentaron resistir los ataques, aunque Helios era quien más resistía.

-¿Con eso me quieres vencer? Que patético-.

-Vas a pagar por ese insulto-dijo Demonder molesto.

-¡Prepárate Helios! ¡Poder activado: Bolas de fuego!-.

Helios abrió su boca y lanzo varias bolas de fuego contra Demonder, quien lo único que hizo fue detenerlas con su mano derecha como si fueran pelotas de beisbol, ante la sorpresa de Helios.

-Tonto, ese ataque no significa nada para mí, no puedo creer que tú fuiste uno de los bakugan que consiguió vencer a Drago en cierta ocasión-.

-Aprendí de mis errores, he mejorado mucho desde entonces, aunque admito que Drago es y siempre será el bakugan número uno-.

-Lo dudo mucho ¡Tenaya!-.

-Vamos a cerrarles la boca a estos tontos, prepárate Demonder-.

-¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

Antes de que Demonder pudiera lanzar algún ataque, Wilda apareció de la nada y lo derribo con un poderoso golpe, el cual lo dejo algo aturdido, pero se recupero de una manera muy rápida, aunque antes de conseguir levantarse por completo…..

-¡Poder activado: Espectro de la noche!-.

Percival lanzo un ataque de oscuridad, el cual tomo la forma de un espectro que rodeo a Demonder y disminuía su poder hasta los 2900G, para asombro de Tenaya, quien no estaba dispuesta a rendirse.

-No seremos derrotados por unos peleadores inferiores-.

-¿Eso crees?-pregunto Keith con tono calmado-Demonder es muy resistente, pero ahora esta debilitado, una buena oportunidad para atacarlo con todo-Keith tecleo el código de activación, seguidos por Mira y Ace.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Helios, Wilda y Percival recibieron sus armaduras, con lo cual aumentaron mucho su poder, aunque eso tenía sin cuidado a la princesa Tenaya, pero antes de que pudiera reaccionar o siquiera pensar en un plan para contraatacar.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón de acero!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Los tres bakugan lanzaron sus poderosos ataques combinados contra Demonder, quien los recibió directamente, lo que genero una gran explosión que levanto mucho humo.

-¡Demonder!-.

-Eso…..me…..dolió….-dijo antes de volver a su forma de esfera, mientras Tenaya se quedaba con el 35% de su fuerza vital, mientras Keith, Mira y Ace recuperaban a sus compañeros.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Ace.

-No estuvo mal-dijo Tenaya-realmente son mejores peleadores de lo que era Nurzak, tal vez sean los peleadores más fuertes con los que me enfrentado, pero aun así no crean que me ganaran, ya que yo soy invencible-.

Keith, Mira y Ace palidecieron al escuchar eso, después de todo, aunque Tenaya tenía solo el 35% de su fuerza vital, se mostraba tranquila, como si supiera algo que ellos no.

-¡Bah!-dijo Ace-solo quieres asustarnos-.

-¿Estas seguro de eso?-.

Keith estaba muy preocupado, él sabía muy bien que los servidores de Xanadu eran sumamente peligrosos, pero ahora que lo pensaba bien, nunca vio a las hijas de esa malvada pelear, aunque…..hubo una ocasión en que Mylene le conto algo al respecto.

-FLASHBACK-

Keith y Mylene veían la puesta del sol, muchas parejas considerarían ese momento muy romántico, pero no ellos, aunque muy en el fondo lo pensaban, por el momento, Mylene le contaba con lujo de detalles como fue su enfrentamiento con las hijas de Xanadu.

-Aunque lo dimos todo en la batalla, nuestros bakugan mecánicos no fueron rivales para los bakugan de esas dos, los destrozaron como si fueran juguetes-riendo-que curioso, fue cuando extrañe a Elico-.

-¿Tan poderosas eran?-.

-Mucho más de lo que imaginas, aunque nosotros activamos todos los armamentos de los bakugan mecánicos ni siquiera les hicimos daño a sus bakugan, al contrario, ellos usaron solo ataques débiles para vencernos, fue cuando…-Mylene no pudo continuar, pero Keith comprendió.

-Debieron hacerte muchas cosas horribles-.

-No tienes ni idea-Mylene levanto una de sus mangas para mostrarle una tremenda quemadura que tenía, por lo que se veía, jamás iba a quitarse-y tengo otra más en la espalda-dijo con tristeza-pero creo que yo me lo busque, ya que cuando perdimos la batalla bakugan, no estaba dispuesta a convertirme en prisionera y los otros tampoco, pero Volt y yo fuimos los únicos que nos armamos de valor para intentar atacar a Xanadu y ella…..sus palabras exactas fueron: "necesitan aprender respeto y no hay mejor maestro que el sufrimiento"-.

-Entonces…..Volt….-.

-Si, pero los suyas son mucho peores, ya que Xanadu vio en él a una persona muy fuerte e integra, pensó que merecía un trato mucho más especial, las cosas que le hizo…olvídalo, ya no tiene importancia, después de todo, nos merecíamos eso y mucho más por lo que hicimos-.

Keith tomo la mano de Mylene con suavidad y la vestal le devolvió la mirada-Sin importar que haya pasado en nuestro pasado y digo nuestro, porque yo también hice muchas cosas terribles, nadie se merece todo a lo que ustedes fueron sometidos-.

-Keith ¿Cómo puedes ser tan amable conmigo? Después de todo lo que te hice, te traicione, incite a los otros a hacerlo y luego trate de matarte, todo para servirle a un niño malcriado y a su loco padre-.

Keith acerco la mano de Mylene a su rostro y la beso, haciendo que Mylene se sonrojara-Todo es ya esta perdonado, después de todo, no puedo odiar a la persona que más amo-.

-Keith…-Mylene se sonrojo ante las palabras de Keith y poco a poco sus rostros comenzaron a acercarse….

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-¡Oye tú! ¡Spectra! ¡Despierta, recuerda que estamos en medio de una batalla!-grito Tenaya algo molesta.

Keith reacciono y sacudió su cabeza, mientras se sonrojaba, ese día era muy importante para él, ya que antes de que él y Mylene pudieran completar el beso, el comando sigma ataco la Tierra.

-¿Te encuentras bien Keith?-pregunto Mira preocupada por su hermano.

-Si…descuida, terminemos con ella ahora ¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a derrotarlos de nuevo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡No te fallare Mira!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡No voy a dejarlos ganar!-.

-Si que son habladores ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de demostrarles nuestro poder Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Ni crean que me volverán a vencer!-.

-Yo creo que si lo volveremos a hacer-dijo Helios lanzándose al ataque.

Helios y Demonder chocaron, mientras intentaban derribarse mutuamente, momento que Wilda y Percival aprovecharon para colocarse cada uno del a un lado de los dos bakugan, mientras esperaban el momento oportuno para atacar.

-Esto te va a doler mucho-dijo Helios mientras golpeaba a Demonder con su cola y se alejaba-¡Ahora!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

Los dos ataques se impactaron contra Demonder, levantando una gran cortina de humo, cuando se disipo, descubrieron que el maligno bakugan estaba totalmente ileso, ni siquiera tenía un solo rasguño.

-No estuvo mal-dijo Tenaya-pero Demonder es el bakugan más resistente de todo el universo, así que esos ataques no bastaran para lastimarlo-.

-Entonces tendremos que probar ataques como este ¡Poder activado: Llama de dragón!-.

Helios lanzo una poderosa llama contra Demonder, quien esta vez tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos para no salir lastimado, definitivamente era un bakugan muy duro.

-Nuestro turno ¡Poder activado: Golpe solar!-los ojos de Demonder brillaron con tanta intensidad que los tres bakugan y sus peleadores fueron cegados momentáneamente, de esa manera estaban a merced del siguiente ataque de Tenaya-bien ¡Carta portal abierta: Centro de la Tierra!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras la carta que Tenaya uso para derrotar a Nurzak se activaba y aumentaba el poder de Demonder, al tiempo que los peleadores comenzaban a sentir mucho calor.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Ace, mientras trataba de abrir sus ojos.

-¡Siento mucho calor!-grito Mira preocupada.

-¡Helios!-.

Aunque Helios era capaz de soportar ese calor, su ceguera le impedía poder lanzar algún ataque, además de que no sabía en donde se encontraba su adversario.

-Ya son nuestros Demonder ¡Poder activado: Meteoros fugaces!-.

Demonder alzo sus brazos y convoco la lluvia de meteoros, los cuales cayeron en todas direcciones golpeando a los tres bakugan, sus gritos de dolor preocuparon a sus compañeros peleadores.

-¡Helios!-.

-¡Wilda!-.

-¡Percival!-.

Los tres bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de sus compañeros descendía al 30%, justo en el momento en que recuperaban la vista.

-Rayos, ese ataque es muy problemático-dijo Ace molesto.

-Creo que tenemos que tener más cuidado en la siguiente ronda-dijo Mira.

-Tienes razón-confirmo Keith-ya que en esta ronda se decidirá al ganador-.

Tenaya parecía haber pensado lo mismo que Keith, ya que los miraba con muchos deseos de destruirlos.

-Debemos acabar con ellos ahora mismo, Demonder-.

-Descuida, los aplastare, ellos no son rivales para mí-.

-Eso espero, ya que tenemos que demostrarle a mi madre que aun podemos serle muy útiles, no dejare que me convierta en chatarra después de todos nuestros esfuerzos para llegar a donde estamos-.

-Estoy contigo-.

**Baranoia…**

En el laboratorio de Clay, Xanadu miraba a los prisioneros, mientras sostenía el frasco donde estaban los tres fragmentos de la Matrix, la reina sonreía de manera emocionada, dentro de muy poco tiempo tendría todos los fragmentos de la Matrix y con un poco de suerte se desharía de todos sus enemigos de una sola vez, fue cuando la puerta se abrió y el teniente Marduk entro.

-Profesor, aquí están los controladores de mente que pidió-dijo Marduk.

-Bien, en cuanto usted lo ordene excelente comenzare con el proceso-.

Xanadu miro a Clay, quien trago saliva, no importaba cuanto tiempo llevara bajo el servicio de la reina Xanadu, cada vez que la miraba a los ojos sentía un gran terror.

-Aun no, primero necesitamos a los otros tres peleadores, además, si quiero que este plan sea divertido, tengo que hacerlo aun más extraordinario-.

Las puertas se volvieron a abrir y esta vez Arturina entro cargando una máscara que el profesor Clay reconoció al instante.

-Aquí tienes madre-le dijo dándole la máscara.

Xanadu tomo la máscara y la analizo por completo-Le hiciste los cambios que te pedí-.

-Si, tal como tú lo ordenaste-.

-Perfecto, ahora solo necesito al resto de este fastidioso equipo para poder completar mi plan y luego…bueno-dijo cerrando los ojos, mientras sonreía-ya veremos que tan valiente es Dan Kuso realmente-.

**Dimensión de la perdición…..**

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de acabar con esto Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Esto será divertido!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por lo que me hiciste!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡No te fallare Mira!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Muestra tu poder Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Es hora de mostrarles el poder del gran Percival!-.

-Llevemos esta pelea al siguiente nivel-dijo Tenaya sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Modo explosivo!-.

Demonder obtuvo su transformación aumentando su poder y resistencia, lo que significaba que los bakugan tendrían muchas más dificultades, por lo que Keith, Mira y Ace teclearon rápidamente el código de activación de las armaduras.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Helios, Wilda y Percival recibieron sus armaduras, nivelando así el tablero, pero Demonder era un bakugan sumamente poderoso y Tenaya una peleadora despiadada como estaba a punto de averiguar.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de acero!-.

-¡Poder activado: Aullido de lobo!-.

Helios, Wilda y Percival lanzaron sus ataques al mismo tiempo, combinándose en uno solo y más poderoso.

-¡Poder activado: Protección!-.

Las partes metálicas de Demonder brillaron y de esa forma pudo resistir el poderoso ataque, ante el asombro de Keith, Mira, Ace, Helios, Wilda y Percival.

-Ese ataque no estuvo nada mal, pero como les dije antes, ni crean que me vencerán, yo soy invencible y esta batalla ya esta comenzando a aburrirme ¡Poder activado: Furia infernal!-.

Todo el cuerpo de Demonder comenzó a brillar de un intenso color rojo, mientras el lugar era rodeado por una gran cantidad de llamas.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Mira asustada.

-¡Este es el comienzo del fin, ya que furia infernal invoca todo el poder del fuego maligno, este es un poder que solo Demonder puede utilizar y cuando lo hace deben tener cuidado!-dijo Tenaya mientras sus ojos brillaban intensamente.

Demonder sintió como su poder se incrementaba peligrosamente ante el asombro y angustia de sus oponentes, finalmente, Demonder ataco a los tres bakugan uno por uno, golpeándolos con sus puños, lo cual debilitaba a los bakugan cada vez más, hasta que los tres fragmentos de la Matrix que poseían abandonaron sus cuerpos.

-¡Los fragmentos son mío!-exclamo Tenaya mientras sacaba de frasco de contención, en el cual encerró los tres fragmentos de la Matrix-¡Al igual que ustedes tres!-.

Con esas palabras finales, Demonder libero una poderosa onda de fuego contra sus enemigos, atrapando a Helios, Wilda y Percival, luego fue tras Keith, Mira y Ace.

-¡Esto no puede estar pasando!-grito Ace.

-¡Helios!-.

Mira fue la última en ver como ese ataque se dirigía lentamente hacia ella, mientras lágrimas comenzaban a aparecer en sus ojos ante la inminente derrota que acababan de sufrir a manos de Tenaya.

-¡Dan!-fue lo último que alcanzo a gritar.

Cuando todo termino, los tres peleadores aparecieron en el suelo inconscientes, mientras sus bakugan volvieron a sus formas de esfera y estaban cerrados, Tenaya se acerco y las recogió.

-Una victoria más para la princesa Tenaya-.

-La reina estará muy complacida-dijo Demonder.

-Más que eso mi estimado amigo, estoy segura de que esta vez si nos perdonara por haberla desobedecido, además, estamos muy cerca de poder completar nuestra ambición-dijo mientras miraba los tres fragmentos de la Matrix que había obtenido.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu miraba a sus nuevos prisioneros con una gran sonrisa, todo había resultado a la perfección, ahora tenía seis fragmentos de la Matrix, solo quedaba uno y luego nada podría detenerla.

-Lo hicieron muy bien, mucho mejor de lo que esperaba-.

-Entonces ¿todo esta perdonado?-pregunto Tenaya con miedo.

Xanadu miro a sus hijas-Si, todo quedo olvidado, pero vuelvan a desobedecerme y no seré tan piadosa-.

-Gracias madre-dijo Tenaya suspirando aliviada.

-Pero madre ¿Qué hay del lindo Kuso? Sabes que intentara salvar a sus amigos, especialmente a su amada-dijo Arturina.

-Estoy contando con eso-Xanadu comenzó a reírse de manera maligna, mientras que en la dimensión de la perdición, Dan seguía buscando a sus amigos, sin saber que pronto los encontraría de la peor manera.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 55, espero les haya gustado, Xanadu ha capturado a todos los amigos de Dan, al menos, a quienes poseen la Matrix, ahora esta lista para poner la siguiente parte de su plan en acción, Dan se verá enfrascado en la lucha más difícil que ha tenido._

**AkiraKazami97: **_de hecho, el plan de Xanadu es mucho peor que un simple cambio de rehenes, ya que ella tiene pensado obtener la Matrix de una manera muy especial, se podría decir, aunque en el siguiente capítulo sabrás de que se trata, por ahora la reina esta más cerca de llevar a cabo su ambición. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_descuida, puedes ser una muy buena amiga de Shun, aunque seguirá emparejado con Fabia, respecto al plan de Xanadu, en el siguiente capítulo sabrás de que se trata todo su complot y te aseguro que Dan odiara a la reina como jamás ha odiado a nadie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_muchas gracias y si la pase bien, respecto al plan de Xanadu, falta muy poco para que lo descubras y te aseguro que si la reina ya te caía mal ahora la vas a odiar con lo que tiene pensado hacer para obtener el último fragmento de la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno…..ya veremos si se las puede arreglar con el plan que Xanadu tiene preparado, porque les aseguro que no será nada bueno, esa malvada tiene en mente algo terrible para obtener el último fragmento. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_no tienes ni idea, ya que el plan de Xanadu es algo sumamente cruel, no te puedo decir que es hasta el capítulo, pero si con lo que acabas de leer ya tienes una idea te la confirmaré. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, Serpentera no tiene doble personalidad, después de todo, la luz no siempre es bien y la oscuridad no siempre es mal, pero ese bakugan es pura maldad, tal como lo era su padre y descuida, si puedes ser amigo de Dan en el torneo, el cual espero empezar muy pronto y muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_muchas gracias y tienes razón, lo que Xanadu planea es más o menos lo mismo, solo que en lugar de uno va a ser a los seis y los…..bueno, eso ya lo verás en el siguiente capítulo, solo te diré que Dan y Drago se verán en grandes dificultades por culpa de ese plan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_muy bien, por lo que entendí, Alice quiere aparecer en el torneo como Escarlata, mientras Súper Girl me dio los datos de un nuevo personaje ¿verdad? Entonces así será. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_si, eso estuvo bien, pero no como dejaron al T-rex, digo, si querían algo bueno debieron hacerlo al revés o al menos debieron darle al T-rex un compañero que realmente valiera la pena o villanos que realmente fueran villanos, hasta los piratas espaciales eran patéticos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, cumplo 22 años, aunque todos dicen que me veo más joven y bueno, la batalla se esta tornando más difícil y ahora le toca a Dan enfrentar un desafío aun mayor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_soy escritor, pero descuida, muchos más ya me han confundido, pero tú eres una chica ¿verdad? Al menos eso parece que me dices en tu comentario. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Natsuko-Shimizu, Suteichi-Kazami, Alice, Súper Girl y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Terminex, Zeus, Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Efímeros.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el jueves…**_


	56. Enemigos inesperados

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ha llegado el momento de que Xanadu finalice su plan para obtener los fragmentos de la Matrix, mientras que Dan se reencontrara con algunos amigos que han llegado de la Tierra para salvarlos de la dimensión de la perdición, sin saber que están a punto de verse enfrascados en una terrible batalla._

_Y ahora el capítulo 56._

**Cap. 56 Enemigos inesperados.**

**Baranoia….**

Keith comenzó a despertar poco a poco, cuando por fin pudo abrir sus ojos, se vio sujeto a una camilla, trato de liberarse pero solo consiguió agotarse, así que miro alrededor y vio a sus compañeros en las mismas condiciones, solo que seguían inconscientes.

-Vaya, el poderoso Keith Clay ha despertado-dijo una voz y Keith volteo para toparse con el rostro sonriente de Xanadu.

-Tú ¡Maldita!-.

-No deberías gastar energías de esa forma, ya que necesito que estés en plenas condiciones para tu batalla-.

-¿Qué batalla? ¿De que hablas?-.

Xanadu aumento su sonrisa-De la batalla que tu y tus amigos tendrán con Dan Kuso, ustedes le quitaran a Drago el último fragmento de la Matrix, aquel que posee el núcleo de todo su poder-.

-Estas loca, jamás lo haríamos-.

-Nunca dije que tuvieras opción-Keith devolvió la vista a sus amigos y lo que vio lo lleno de horror, ya que algunos soldados colocaban sobre las cabezas de sus amigos la misma diadema que controlaba la mente de los peleadores-¿ahora lo entiendes? Se que ustedes nunca atacarían a Dan, a menos que no les dejara otra opción, ustedes tendrán el honor de convertirse en el nuevo comando sigma-.

-¡Eso jamás!-.

-No deberías decir eso con tanta seguridad-Xanadu alzo una máscara, una que Keith reconoció rápidamente y su rostro palideció-después de todo, ahora eres mi mejor general, Spectra-lentamente, Xanadu le puso la máscara, mientras Keith trataba de resistirse al control mental.

**Dimensión de la perdición…**

Dan retomo la búsqueda de sus amigos, estaba comenzando a preocuparse, ya había caminado por horas y aun no encontraba señales de ellos, peor aun, de su querida Mira, mientras que Drago buscaba desde lo alto.

-¿Ves algo, Drago?-.

-¡No, lo siento Dan, pero no veo señales de nuestros amigos!-grito Drago desde lo alto.

Dan agacho la cabeza, estaba muy preocupado, todo eso le daba mala espina, tenía que encontrar a sus amigos, solo así se tranquilizaría.

-¡Espera…Dan, veo algo!-.

-¿En serio?-.

-¡Si, parece ser una puerta interdimensional!-.

-¡Vayamos hacia ella!-.

Drago bajo y Dan emprendió la marcha en la dirección en la que Drago había visto la puerta interdimensional, Dan estaba seguro de que se trataban de sus amigos y de su Mira, pero cuando llego descubrió que acertó a medias.

-¡Dan, que bueno que te encontramos!-grito Julie contenta.

Efectivamente, se trataban de Mylene, Julie, Ren, Zero y Anduim, Dan se alegro de verlos, pero también se decepciono un poco, ya que aunque eran sus amigos, no era quienes esperaba.

-¿Qué sucede Dan? No pareces feliz de vernos-dijo Mylene con suspicacia.

-No, no es eso, me da gusto verlos, en serio, es solo que….pensé que eran Keith y los demás-.

-Ahora que lo mencionas….-Zero volteo para todos lados-¿Qué fue lo que pasó?-.

Dan agacho la cabeza y prosiguió a contarles lo que había sucedido, que los ataques a la Tierra fueron solo una distracción para que el profesor Clay los pudiera enviar a la dimensión de la perdición, que se habían separado en el portal y que llevaba horas buscándolos sin éxito.

-La reina es muy astuta-dijo Zero-los separo en esta dimensión donde la maldad es una fuente de poder para sus bakugan y así poder quitarles la Matrix-.

-Esa cretina, pero ¿Cómo fue que llegaron aquí?-pregunto Dan algo confundido.

-Apuesto que Ragnaros tuvo algo que ver-dijo Drago.

-Acertaste Drago-dijo Anduim-Ragnaros tiene la habilidad de viajar a cualquier dimensión sin ningún problema-.

-Pero para llegar a esta donde Dark Specter usaba poderes oscuros necesitaba la ayuda del poder del bakugan oscuro-dijo Ragnaros.

-La energía prohibida de Linehalt-agrego Ren.

-Y como vendríamos a un lugar tan peligroso como este decidimos que lo mejor era que viniéramos al menos un grupo de 5 personas-dijo Julie-aunque no hubo tiempo de organizarnos, así que los primeros que llegaran con Ren y Anduim serían los que irían, y esos fuimos Zero, Mylene y yo-.

-Ya veo-.

-Nos da gusto que hayan venido, pero aun no podemos irnos, tenemos que encontrar a los otros-dijo Drago.

-Entonces continuemos, estoy seguro que entre los seis los encontraremos mucho más rápido-dijo Dan.

-Bien, pero ¿tienes alguna idea de a donde ir?-pregunto Mylene y Dan se quedo callado-eso pensé-.

-Sugiero que lo mejor será quedarnos aquí y esperar-dijo Freeza-después de todo, si Dan y Drago vieron la puerta interdimensional, tal vez los otros también la vieron-.

-Es una posibilidad-dijo Linehalt.

-Pero también puede ser que la reina los haya logrado atrapar-dijo Ribbian.

-¡No digas eso! ¡Mis amigos no se dejarían atrapar por esa malvada!-exclamo Dan.

-¡Especialmente si Keith estaba con ellos!-Mylene se dio cuenta de lo que había dicho y su rostro se pinto de rojo-bueno….yo…..olvídenlo-.

-Entonces ¿Qué haremos?-pregunto Anduim-les dijimos a los otros que si no regresábamos en 3 horas vinieran a buscarnos-.

-¿Cuánto tiempo ha pasado?-.

Anduim miro su reloj-Desde que nos fuimos...10 minutos-.

Todos se cayeron al estilo anime, incluso los bakugan.

**Baranoia…**

Xanadu estaba en el salón del trono, su plan estaba listo para efectuarse por completo, pero no contaba con eso.

-Ragnaros y Linehalt podrían ser un grave problema para el plan, mi reina-dijo Serpentera.

-No te preocupes, aunque Ragnaros sea un bakugan legendario, ahora no es más que un pobre anciano, después de todo, Drago y sus amigos son mucho más poderosos que él, así que no nos causara ningún problema, además, así me deshago de algunas basuras en el camino-.

-¿No le preocupa ni siquiera la energía prohibida de Linehalt?-.

-Ese poder puede ser peligroso-reconoció Xanadu-pero no creo que sea problema para ustedes-dijo mirando a seis personas que estaban inclinadas frente a ella-¿o me equivoco?-.

-Por supuesto que no, mi reina-dijo una chica de cabellos naranjas.

-Es bueno saberlo, ahora díganme ¿Cuál es su misión?-.

-Obtener el núcleo de la Matrix para la gran reina Xanadu y así conseguir por fin crear al bakugan supremo-.

-Muy bien ¿y quienes son el enemigo?-.

-Dan Kuso y su bakugan Drago-.

-¿Y que es lo que deben hacer ustedes?-.

-Debemos destruirlos-.

Xanadu sonrío de manera maligna-Perfecto, realmente saben cual es su misión, profesor Clay-.

-Si alteza-.

-Prepare todo para el viaje, es hora de que Kuso se enfrente a la batalla más grande de su vida, la última que peleara-.

-Pero mi reina, me prometió que yo aplastaría a Drago-.

-Descuida, después de que Kuso este muerte y de que Drago pierda la Matrix, entonces podrás aplastarlo con tus propias garras-.

-De esa manera le demostrare al universo quien es el bakugan más poderoso de todos-.

-Y por fin Baranoia recuperara su antigua gloria ¡Prepárense para la batalla!-.

-¡Si majestad!-.

-Es hora de que la diversión por fin empiece-.

**Dimensión de la perdición….**

Dan buscaba a sus compañeros peleadores, en compañía de sus amigos, no llevaban mucho tiempo buscando, aunque Dan estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡Mira!-.

-¡Keith!-.

-¡Ace!-.

-¡Marucho!-.

Todos buscaban desesperadamente, pero no se veía señal alguna de sus amigos, Dan estaba cada vez más preocupado, más que nada por su amada Mira, no podía evitarlo, pero tenía un mal presentimiento al respecto.

-No puedo creerlo ¿Por qué no podemos encontrarlos?-grito enojado.

-Dan, cálmate, debemos mantenernos tranquilos si queremos encontrarlos-dijo Drago.

-Se que tienes razón, pero es frustrante, llevamos mucho tiempo buscando y aun no hemos visto señales de ellos-.

-Tranquilízate Dan-dijo Ren-alterándote no solucionaras nada-.

-Además, no creas que eres el único que esta preocupado por ellos, todos lo estamos-dijo Mylene.

-Esta bien, tratare de calmarme-dijo Dan no muy convencido-pero no puedo evitar pensar que algo les debe de haber pasado-.

-Estoy pensando lo mismo-dijo Drago, cuando de pronto se quedo paralizado.

-¿Qué sucede Drago?-pregunto Linehalt.

-Siento algo extraño en el aire, una energía maligna muy poderosa-.

-¿Qué? ¿Dónde?-.

-Viene de esa dirección, sobre esa colina-.

Rápidamente y sin esperar a nadie más, Dan tomo a Drago y corrió hacia la dirección que Drago les indico.

-¡Dan, espera!-grito Julie saliendo tras él y poco después seguidos por los demás.

-¿Cómo fue que ese muchacho tan impulsivo llego a ser el peleador más grande de todos?-cuestiono Ribbian.

-Esa pregunta siempre rondaba en la cabeza de la reina-dijo Zero.

Una vez que llegaron al lugar indicado, Dan volteo en todas direcciones buscando al dueño de ese poder maligno.

-Hola Kuso, que bueno verte otra vez-.

-Xanadu-dijo Dan entre dientes.

Efectivamente, Xanadu estaba frente a él parada sobre una roca, la reina sonreía de manera maligna y burlona, fue cuando llegaron el resto de los amigos de Dan.

-¡Xanadu!-exclamo Zero.

-General Zero, que gusto me da volver a verlo, que lastima que esta será la última vez, ya que desprecio a los traidores-.

-Es curioso que usted diga eso, cuando fue la primera en traicionarnos a todos, a sus más leales servidores-.

-Ya no importa-dijo Xanadu sin ningún remordimiento.

-¡Xanadu!-grito Dan-¿Qué has hecho con mis amigos? ¡Responde!-.

Xanadu miro a Dan con su sonrisa maligna-¿De verdad quieres saberlo?-.

-¡Por supuesto que si!-.

-Muy bien, permíteme presentarte al nuevo comando sigma, mis nuevos generales-.

Los 6 nuevos guerreros de Xanadu aparecieron y Dan palideció, se trataban de Keith, Mira, Ace, Shun, Fabia y Marucho, ambos tenían los ojos de un extraño color blanco, además de esos controladores sobre sus cabezas y para terminar, Keith estaba usando la máscara que lo convertía en el malvado y poderoso Spectra.

-¡Chicos, que gusto verlos!-exclamo Dan, aunque sabía que algo no estaba bien.

-Dan, observa con atención-dijo Drago preocupado.

-Llevan los mismos controladores que usaron conmigo y los otros-dijo Anduim preocupado.

-Cretina ¿Qué les haz hecho?-.

-Como dije antes, solo los convertí en los nuevos miembros del comando sigma, Spectra, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Marucho y Ace, tus queridos amigos ahora son mis leales sirvientes-.

-¡Eso no es cierto!-grito Dan.

-¿Eso crees? Porque no se los preguntas o mejor aun, díganle a este chico a quien le sirven con gran lealtad-.

-A la reina Xanadu-dijo Mira.

-Muy bien y díganle cual es su misión-.

-Obtener el núcleo de la Matrix y destruir a Dan Kuso-dijo Marucho.

-Exacto, pero al parecer será una batalla de 6 vs 6, con esto no contaba, pero no importa, tus amigos no son más que basura, mis nuevos generales se encargaran de ellos, les dejo todo en sus manos, no me vayan a decepcionar-.

-De ninguna manera reina Xanadu-dijo Spectra sonriendo.

De esa forma Xanadu se teletransporto de regreso a Baranoia, mientras Dan apretaba los puños lleno de rabia.

-¡Xanadu, eres una gran cobarde!-.

-Silencio insolente-dijo Mira-debes tener más respeto cuando te dirijas a la reina Xanadu-.

-Mira-el rostro de Dan cambio a tristeza, más al ver que sus amigos estaban dispuestos a enfrentarlo.

-¿Están listos?-pregunto Spectra y sus compañeros asintieron-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

Los 6 amigos de Drago aparecieron, solo que al igual que con sus compañeros peleadores, sus ojos estaban en blanco, señal de que también estaban siendo manipulados por la malvada Xanadu.

-¿Qué les han hecho?-.

-Lo mismo que a nosotros-dijo Ragnaros.

-Dan, creo que no tendremos más opción que pelear-dijo Drago.

-Pero Drago…..-.

-Dan, si los derrotamos quizás podamos despertarlos de su trance-.

Dan se quedo pensando un momento y luego asintió-Tienes razón, no podemos abandonarlos, debemos ayudarlos como lo hicimos con Jake-.

-Nosotros te ayudaremos-dijo Mylene, Dan se quedo algo inseguro, pues aunque sus amigos eran fuertes, no estaban al nivel de Helios y los demás-y sin importar lo que digas nosotros también participaremos en la batalla-.

-Muy bien, pero tengan cuidado ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Tenemos que despertarlos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡No te defraudare Dan!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a liberarlos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ve Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Incéndialos Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡Les mostrare el poder del bakugan legendario!-.

Los 12 bakugan estaban listos para pelear, aunque Drago estaba muy preocupado por los sucesos de esa batalla, si perdían, Drago perdería la Matrix del liderazgo, el último de los fragmentos, el universo entero lo pagaría muy caro, pero tampoco podía lastimarlos, eran sus amigos y no podía dañarlos.

-Esto es muy curioso-dijo Ribbian llamando la atención de Drago.

-¿A que te refieres?-.

-Me parece muy curioso que nuevamente este enfrentando a Percival y lo más extraño es que esta vez sea de una manera muy similar-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Zero sonriendo.

-No es el momento para pensar en eso, tenemos que despertarlos-dijo Dan.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad ninja!-.

Ingram fue el primero en atacar, lanzándose sobre Ragnaros, quien recibió el golpe directamente, el bakugan legendario apenas lo resistió, algo que dejo asombrado a Anduim.

-¡Ragnaros! ¿Te encuentras bien?-.

-Descuida, solo me tomo por sorpresa, pero debo reconocer que son más poderosos de lo que pensaba, me llena de orgullo y temor-.

-Entiendo como tu sientes-dijo Drago-no deseo pelear con ellos, pero Xanadu los esta controlando-.

-Tenemos que encontrar el modo de derrotarlos sin dañarlos-dijo Julie preocupada.

-Honestamente ¿crees que en serio podremos dañarlos?-pregunto Mylene inquieta.

-Veo que eres una chica lista, Drago es el único que puede enfrentarse a nuestros bakugan-dijo Shun sonriendo.

-Pero ni siquiera él podrá con el poder de nosotros 6-dijo Ace.

-No quiero pelear con ustedes-dijo Drago.

-Que lastima, porque con esa actitud solo serás destruido más rápido-dijo Fabia-¡Poder activado: Espejismo de puño!-.

Aranaut ataco a Drago, quien consiguió hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo, pero estando en el aire quedaba a merced de otro bakugan amigo.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de oscuridad!-.

Percival alzo su lanza y lanzo un poderoso relámpago contra Drago, quien casi lo recibió directamente, de no ser por una rápida reacción de Mylene.

-¡Poder activado: Niebla mística!-.

Una niebla cubrió el lugar, desapareciendo el ataque de Percival, pero aunque Mylene y los otros estaban dispuestos a ayudar a Dan, esta vez, ni siquiera Zero estaba al nivel de los peleadores y sus poderosos bakugan.

-¿Lista Mira?-.

-Cuando tú digas-.

-¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

-¡Poder activado: Doble impacto!-.

Wilda golpeo el suelo con fuerza, lo que provoco que varias rocas salieran volando y atraparan a los bakugan impidiéndoles moverse, mientras que Drago, preocupado por sus amigos, se distrajo y recibió el ataque de Helios.

-¡Drago!-.

-Acéptalo Kuso, este será tu final y el del poderoso Drago-dijo Mira mientras sus ojos brillaban de forma maligna, Dan solo apretó los dientes y los puños sin saber que hacer, definitivamente esa iba a ser la batalla más dura de toda su vida.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 56, espero les haya gustado, la batalla más difícil de Dan ha comenzado, el peleador pyrus se encuentra en una encrucijada, aun con el apoyo de sus amigos, quienes tienen un nivel bajo en comparación con Helios y los demás, mientras que Xanadu disfruta de cada momento ¿Qué harán Dan y Drago para poder solucionar ese terrible problema?_

_Subí el capítulo esta noche porque creo que no lo podré subir mañana, por eso lo adelante para hoy en la noche._

**AkiraKazami97: **_muy bien, entonces serás una gran amiga de Dan y Shun, respecto al fic, esta batalla apenas esta comenzando y tanto Dan como sus amigos están en una encrucijada, ya que no pueden permitir que Xanadu obtenga el último fragmento de la Matrix, pero tampoco pueden dañar a sus amigos, lo único que les queda es tratar de hacerlos reaccionar, pero el control mental de Xanadu es aun más poderoso que el de Kazarina. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lo se y lo siento mucho, pero son tantos OC que me cuesta acomodarlos a todos, por eso en el torneo los voy a compensar, ya que ahí podré tener a todos los personajes en un solo lugar y de esa forma me será más fácil hacerlos participar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_de acuerdo, tu pareja será Marucho en el torneo, aunque me sorprende con quien te quieres quedar, pero es tu elección, en cuanto al plan de Xanadu, la pelea apenas esta comenzando y Dan se ve atrapado entre la espada y la pared, sin saber que hacer ni como reaccionar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_ya veo, bueno, espero que te haya ido bien y respecto al fic de Harry Potter, gracias, pero por el momento no tengo pensado hacer uno de Harry Potter o al menos no se me ha ocurrido, a propósito, respecto a tu fic de Blazer War, me alegra saber que aceptaste a Piccolo, realmente es mi personaje favorito de Dragon Ball, aunque me pregunto si tendrá la misma relación con Han que la que tenía con Gohan, aunque aquí ya tenemos una coincidencia, quítale el "Go" a "Gohan" y que queda. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_de hecho el plan es completamente de Xanadu y ella uso la máscara para volver a traer al peleador más cruel que pudo existir, el temible Spectra, a quien ha nombrado su primer general, respecto a Dino Rey, Seth era el único que me convencía para ser villano, aunque Mesogog le ganaba por mucho, de hecho, power rangers dino trueno estuvo mucho mejor que dino rey. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_muy bien, entonces yo espero tu información para el torneo, aun estas a tiempo, ya que no pienso aceptar más OC hasta que termine este fic y gracias por ese cumplido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_bueno, no pensé que fuera necesario describir la máscara, ya que todos saben como era la máscara de Spectra, así que una disculpa por no haberlo aclarado y buena suerte con tu fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tratare de que evolucione durante el combate, por cierto, no creo que al menos a Atem le parezca extraño y menos con su actitud, aunque lo considero uno de los mejores personajes del anime, una pregunta, si los dioses egipcios de yugioh se enfrentaran con los bakugan ¿Quién crees que ganaría? Yo le apuesto a los dioses. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_es cierto que ya salió de una situación como esta antes, pero esta vez se enfrenta a 5 buenos amigos y a su amada, así que la cosa no será tan fácil y menos cuando se debe estar preocupando por el resto de sus amigos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_muy bien, entonces ya tengo anotados sus nuevos datos y perfecto, así me será más fácil las parejas para el torneo, el cual espero empezar pronto. Espero que hayan disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_si, ya me quedo claro, Tenaya es cruel, pero comparada con su madre no es nada, ya que su querida madre no dudaría en destruir a sus propias hijas con tal de lograr su ambición de obtener la Matrix. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentras perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami, Anónimo, Alice, Súper Girl y Efímeros (además de todos los que te debo), junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus e Iron Mario.**_

_**Nos vemos…el sábado….**_


	57. Evolucion

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla entre Dan contra sus propios amigos, mientras sus compañeros se ven en graves aprietos ya que no están al nivel de los bakugan de Keith y los otros, Ragnaros les demostrara porque es un bakugan legendario, así como Drago hará todo lo posible para rescatarlos._

_Y ahora el capítulo 57._

**Cap. 57 Evolución.**

-¡Helios, despierta!-grito Drago viendo a su mejor aliado, pero Helios solo rugió con fuerza y golpeo a Drago con su cola.

-Dan, tu bakugan es un tonto al igual que tú, no cabe duda que son la pareja perfecta-dijo Spectra sonriendo con maldad.

La batalla se había dividido un poco, Dan luchaba con Keith, Mylene con Mira, Anduim con Shun, Ren con Marucho, Zero con Ace y Fabia con Julie, aunque esta última era la que más problemas tenías.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de gran martillo!-.

Gorem lanzo un golpe con su martillo, el cual fue detenido fácilmente por Aranaut, quien contraataco dándole una poderosa patada, mientras que Fabia sonreía de manera burlona.

-Eres una tonta, tu bakugan apenas tiene 500G, ni siquiera sirve de calentamiento ¡Poder activado: Magna golpe!-.

Aranaut golpeo repetidamente a Gorem, quien estaba comenzando a sentirse cada vez más débil-¡Resiste Gorem!-.

Por su parte, Ribbian hacia todo lo posible por frenar a Percival, pero el bakugan Darkus era muy superior esta vez, Ace parecía disfrutar de esto, ya que era muy irónico que esta vez fuera él quien peleara por Xanadu y fuera mucho más poderoso que Ribbian.

-Vas a arrepentirte por haber traicionado a la reina-dijo Ace.

-Lo siento, pero de lo único que me arrepiento es de no haberme dado cuenta de la clase de ser que es, no le importa nada más que ella misma y solo le interesa completar su enfermiza obsesión de crear al bakugan supremo para de esa forma exterminar a todos los orgánicos, incluyéndote a ti y a tus amigos-.

-No seguiré escuchando tus tonterías ¡Poder activado: Sombra del murciélago!-.

Percival ataco a Ribbian, quien trato de detener el ataque, pero esta vez fue demasiado poderoso para él.

-¡Ribbian!-.

-Descuida….estoy bien….-.

Ren se veía enfrascado en una batalla muy difícil, ya que Marucho se había convertido en su mejor amigo desde el día en que se conocieron.

-¡Marucho, reacciona, tú no eres así!-.

-¿Qué sabes tu de mí asqueroso gundaliano? ¡Poder activado: Burbujas de Mercurio!-.

Elfin ataco con su lluvia de burbujas a Linehalt, quien consiguió hacerse a un lado justo a tiempo gracias a su velocidad, pero aun estaba en problemas.

-¡Ren, Marucho y Elfin están bajo el control de Xanadu, el cual parece ser más fuerte que el de Kazarina!-.

-Esto de acuerdo, pero debe haber un modo de liberarlos-.

-La hay, si logramos destruir la diadema que controla la mente de Marucho los liberaremos a ambos-.

-Entonces eso hay que hacer ¡Poder activado: Jabalina oscura!-.

Linehalt obtuvo su jabalina y con ella ataco a Elfin, quien detuvo el ataque con su cetro, ambos bakugan comenzaron a luchar con mucha fiereza, pero era obvio que la ventaja la tenía Elfin.

-¿Por qué no me muestras un poco de ese poder prohibido?-pregunto Marucho sonriendo divertido-sabes muy bien que esa es tu única oportunidad de vencerme-.

-Sabes, cuando luchamos con Barodius, Darakh le dijo exactamente lo mismo a Linehalt o acaso ya lo olvidaste, tú y yo somos amigos-.

-No soy amigo de un asqueroso orgánico-.

Ren cerró los ojos-Muy bien Marucho, si quieres pelear adelante, pero por ningún motivo usaré el poder prohibido de Linehalt contra ti-.

-Entonces tu final esta cerca-.

Del mismo modo, Ragnaros se veía en problemas, aunque como bakugan legendario apenas podía mantener una pelea contra Ingram, quien era sumamente rápido.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de Shurikens!-.

Ingram lanzo su poderoso ataque contra Ragnaros, quien lo recibió directamente, debilitándose un poco.

-¡Ragnaros!-.

-Vamos, demuéstrame el verdadero poder de tu bakugan legendario-dijo Shun seriamente.

-Escucha, tú eres un peleador, no tienes porque hacer esto-.

Shun se quedo callado, pero solo negó con la cabeza-No soy un peleador, soy uno de los generales de la reina Xanadu, así que te sugiero que te hagas a un lado y no estorbes en nuestra misión-.

-Es inútil Anduim-dijo Ragnaros-ellos están totalmente controlados-.

-¿Qué podemos hacer?-.

-Creo que ha llegado el momento de usar la carta más poderosa que tenemos-dijo Ragnaros y Anduim se quedo estático.

-¡Poder activado: Tacleada sísmica!-.

Wilda se lanzo sobre Freeza y la derribo con un poderoso golpe, la bakugan aquos trato de levantarse, pero volvió a ser derribada por otro golpe de Wilda.

-¡Freeza!-.

-¡Así se hace Wilda, acabala!-grito Mira emocionada.

Wilda estaba a punto de volver a golpearla, cuando Drago se interpuso y detuvo su ataque.

-¡Reacciona Wilda, no quiero lastimarte!-exclamo, mientras lo levantaba y lo lanzaba contra Helios, ambos bakugan cayeron al suelo ante sorpresa de los hermanos-¿te encuentras bien Freeza?-.

-Si, muchas gracias Drago-.

-Aun es muy pronto para celebrar-.

-¡Vas a pagar por eso!-grito Mira furiosa.

-Debo admitir que no esperaba que Drago dejara su combate con Helios para proteger a su compañera-dijo Spectra.

Dan miro a los dos hermanos, mientras apretaba los puños y sentía una rabia irracional-¡Vamos chicos! ¡Reaccionen! ¡Mira, soy yo, soy Dan, tu novio!-.

Esa palabras hicieron que algo sonara en la cabeza de Mira, quien se quedo estática-¿Mi….novio…?-.

-¡Vamos Mira, recuérdalo!-.

Mira miraba a Dan confundida-Dan….-sus ojos cambiaron a azules, pero así de rápido volvieron a ser blancos, mientras se sostenía la cabeza.

-¿Mira?-.

-No se de que estas hablando-dijo con sus ojos en blanco-yo soy la general Mira, un miembro del comando sigma y leal sirviente de Xanadu-.

-Mira….-.

-No tengo novio y nunca lo tendré, y menos si se trata de un orgánico asqueroso como tú, lo único que se en verdad es que eres un gran tonto al creer que puedes derrotar a la reina Xanadu, ella gobernara al universo entero y acabara con todos aquellos que se les opongan-.

-Mira, recuerda, Xanadu fue quien destruyo Vestal, tu hogar-.

-Mi hogar es Baranoia-.

-Mira…..-.

-Dan, escúchame-dijo Drago-recuerda que están bajo el control de Xanadu y la que esta hablando no es Mira, al menos no la que tu conoces-.

-Pero….-.

-Dan, escucha a Drago, porque él tiene razón-dijo Mylene-ellos no son tus amigos, solo son títeres de Xanadu, si quieres recatarlos tenemos que derrotarlos-.

-Espero que tengas razón-.

-Yo también-.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón Blazer!-.

Drago ataco a Helios y a Wilda con su poderoso ataque, los dos bakugan se vieron atrapados por el poderoso ataque de fuego de Drago.

-¡Lamento tener que hacerles esto!-.

Nuevamente, Drago lanzo su ataque, pero esta vez contra Percival, luego contra Ingram y finalmente contra Aranaut y Elfin, sus amigos bakugan rodaron por el suelo algo lastimados, pero aun estaban en condiciones para pelear, aunque Spectra y los otros se mostraron sorprendidos por el gran poder de Drago.

-Ese bakugan si que es poderoso-dijo Marucho.

-No cabe duda que tiene el núcleo de la Matrix en su interior-dijo Ace asombrado.

-Ahora entiendo porque Serpentera deseaba aplastarlo personalmente, realmente es el único bakugan que puede interponerse en sus planes-dijo Fabia.

-Y ese Kuso es un peleador extraordinario, pero sigo sin entender porque me ve de esa forma-dijo Mira muy confundida.

**Baranoia….**

Xanadu veía la pelea acompañada por sus hijas y sus dos únicos sirvientes de alto rango que quedaban en todo su ejército, esa batalla era espectacular y Xanadu la estaba disfrutando mucho, pero no imaginaba que Drago tuviera todo ese poder.

-Ese insecto, debo admitir que es sumamente poderoso-dijo Serpentera.

-Pareces preocupado-.

-Claro que no mi reina, después de todo, aunque Drago sea así de poderoso aun no se compara conmigo-.

-Sin embargo, no olvides que él posee el poder del modo del dragón solar, un poder que fácilmente podría rivalizar contigo-.

-Lo se-.

-Es por eso que necesitamos el poder de la Matrix, ya que es el único modo de asegurar que eres el bakugan más poderoso de todos y el único modo de completar nuestros planes-.

-Puedo asegurarle que nosotros saldremos victoriosos-.

-Eso espero-.

Tenaya y Arturina escucharon toda la conversación, ambas sabían que su madre era capaz de todo con tal de lograr sus objetivos, pero les preocupaba hasta donde podría ser capaz de llegar con tal de lograrlo y no eran las únicas, pues Clay y Marduk también se preguntaban lo mismo.

**Dimensión de la perdición…**

Helios, Wilda, Percival, Aranaut, Ingram y Elfin se levantaron listos para volver a la batalla, mientras esperaban el siguiente ataque que dieran sus compañeros peleadores.

-¡Vamos, reaccionen!-grito Drago-¡No quiero pelear con ustedes!-.

-¡Ninguno quiere!-agrego Ragnaros.

-Que lastima, porque nosotros si queremos-dijo Spectra-y ahora que hemos visto el poder que tiene Drago creo que tenemos que llevar esta batalla al siguiente nivel-sonriendo miro a sus compañeros, quienes asintieron y los 6 teclearon el código de activación de las armaduras.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Los 6 bakugan recibieron sus armaduras incrementado su poder increíblemente, Julie y los otros palidecieron, pero Dan estaba listo, así que tecleo el código de activación de la armadura.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Drago recibió su armadura, mientras su poder aumentaba considerablemente, Mylene y Ren teclearon los códigos de activación de los armamentos.

-Wind Rescue listo-.

-Bumix listo-.

-¡Armamento instalado!-.

Freeza y Linehalt recibieron sus armamentos listos para el combate, aunque no tenían muchos deseos ni esperanzas de derrotar a sus amigos, los cuales tenían un nivel de poder mucho mayor.

-Creo que es el momento, Anduim-dijo Ragnaros.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Carta portal abierta: Evolución!-el suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras Ragnaros se vio rodeado en un torbellino de fuego.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-exclamo Mira.

-Ragnaros es un bakugan legendario por una razón, no solo por haber sido un teniente de Dark Specter, ni por haber sido el primero en rebelársele, sino también porque es el único bakugan capaz de evolucionar activando una carta portal-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-cuestiono Fabia.

-Quiero decir que esa forma de Ragnaros es solo para ocultar su poder, pero cuando evoluciona puede liberarlo totalmente-.

El torbellino desapareció y Ragnaros apareció en su nueva forma, de sus hombros surgían picos de fuego, sus brazos se hicieron más fuertes y se vieron blindados por una armadura, así como sus piernas, le surgieron dos alas de fuego y llevaba un garrote como arma, su nuevo poder era de 3000G.

-Este anciano esta listo para continuar peleando-.

-Debo admitir que eso fue asombroso-dijo Ribbian.

-Ya veo, su otra forma no era más que un modo de mantener oculto su poder verdadero, admito que es algo interesante-dijo Shun.

-Pero ni creas que nos vencerán tan fácilmente-dijo Ace.

-Drago, debes tener mucho cuidado, no podemos lastimarlos-dijo Dan.

-Lo se Dan, pero no debemos usar por nada del mundo el poder del dragón solar-dijo Drago.

-Tienes razón-dijo Dan.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de fuego!-.

Ragnaros alzo su garrote y golpeo el suelo liberando una gran cantidad de llamas por todo el campo, Helios y los otros saltaron esquivando el ataque.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Disparo darkus!-.

Linehalt preparo su pistola y disparo su poderoso ataque contra Elfin, pero la bakugan hizo girar su cetro deteniéndole el ataque sin ningún problema.

-Son muy poderosos-dijo Linehalt totalmente asombrado.

-No podemos darnos por vencidos, debemos recatarlos-dijo Ren.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de hielo!-.

Freeza ataco con una poderosa ventisca que congelo poco a poco los pies de Wilda, el bakugan subterra se quedo quieto por un momento, pero después golpeo sus pies destruyendo el hielo sin ningún problema.

-Eso fue patético-dijo Mira y Mylene solo mantuvo su expresión fría-ahora te demostrare un verdadero poder ¡Poder activado: Golpe de acero!-.

Wilda preparo su puño y lanzo su ataque contra Freeza, la bakugan aquos se preparo para defenderse, pero la realidad era que no iba a poder resistirlo, fue cuando Drago se interpuso y detuvo el ataque.

-¡Vamos Wilda, reacciona!-antes de que Drago pudiera hacer algo, recibió un ataque de fuego de Helios.

-¡Drago!-grito Dan asustado.

-Descuida, eso no fue nada-.

-Realmente es un bakugan poderoso-dijo Spectra asombrado-pero ya es tiempo de deshacernos de los insectos-.

-Tienes razón-dijo Ace sonriendo-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Percival ataco a Gorem, el bakugan subterra trato de resistir el ataque, pero fue demasiado poderoso para él y no solo resulto herido, sino que además lo devolvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Gorem!-grito Julie, mientras su fuerza vital llegaba a cero.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Ace sonriendo.

-No deberías haber venido a pelear niña, tu bakugan es muy débil-dijo Marucho sonriendo igual.

-¿Cómo pueden hacer esto?-cuestiono Dan-¡Somos sus amigos!-.

-¡Dan, tranquilízate!-grito Julie-recuerda que ellos están siendo manipulados por esa malvada de Xanadu, no saben lo que están haciendo, ninguno lo sabe-Julie miro con tristeza a Ace.

-Pero…..-.

-Dan, Julie tiene razón, debes recordar eso, todo lo que tenemos que hacer es despertarlos-.

-Pero ¿Cómo lo haremos?-.

-No lo se-dijo Drago preocupado.

-Yo tengo una idea-dijo Ragnaros y todos pusieron su atención en ellos-por lo que veo solo hay una forma de hacer que nuestros amigos reaccionen, debemos atacarlos con un gran poder, el cual no solo los devuelva a su forma de esfera, sino que además destruya las diademas y la máscara-.

-Podríamos usar mi energía prohibida-dijo Linehalt.

-No, la energía prohibida es poderosa y podría ayudarnos, pero en este lugar donde la maldad es más fuerte, usarla podría ser más una desventaja que una ventaja-.

-Pero si ya puedo controlarlo-.

-Lo se, pero en este mundo esa energía proviene de energías oscuras y podrías destruirnos a todos si la usas-.

-Entiendo-.

-¿Entonces que sugieres, viejo?-pregunto Ribbian.

-Veo que los jóvenes de hoy ya no tienen respeto por sus mayores-se quejo Ragnaros.

-No comiences con eso, dinos que piensas-dijo Freeza.

-Solo hay un poder que podría ayudarnos-Ragnaros miro a Drago-necesitamos que te conviertas en el dragón solar-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Es el único modo-.

-¡No podemos!-grito Dan-¡Aunque el dragón solar es poderoso aun no lo hemos controlado por completo, solo lo hemos usado una vez y fue luchando contra Benag!-.

-Exacto y en esos momentos pudieron sacarnos de nuestro trance gracias al increíble poder que Drago poseía en ese momento-.

-Pero…..-Drago agacho su cabeza, algo que llamo la atención de Ragnaros.

-¿Qué sucede Drago?-.

-No podemos-dijo Dan-son nuestros amigos, no podemos usar ese poder contra ellos-.

-Entiendo que esto debe ser difícil, pero no hay otra solución, es el único modo-dijo Ragnaros.

-No, debe haber otro modo-dijo Drago.

-Vaya, nunca me imagine que el poderoso Dan Kuso fuera un gran cobarde-dijo Mira.

-Y parece que Drago también lo es-dijo Marucho.

-Ahora solo tenemos que acabar con ellos y luego nada impedirá que la reina Xanadu gobierne a todo el universo, es hora de acabar con esto-declaro Spectra.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 57, espero les haya gustado, Dan y sus amigos siguen enfrascados en esta lucha tan difícil y ahora no se atreven a usar el poder del dragón solar, pero en el siguiente capítulo Drago obtendrá un nuevo poder que le ayudara a rescatarlos, es hora de que use todo el poder del dragón solar._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no es mala idea, ya que aun no he decidido como terminar el fic, aunque ya tengo la batalla final contra Xanadu, entendido, tu pareja seguirá siendo Anubias, creo que el fic del torneo va a ser muy largo por la cantidad de participantes, pero eso me da gusto, aunque la mayoría han sido de bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Cece Jones: **_muy bien, ya tengo tus datos anotados, bienvenida al futuro torneo, solo una advertencia, todos los combates serán escogidos al azar, así que no te puedo asegurar con quien te enfrentaras primero, ya que puede ser alguien débil como alguien fuerte. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Toaneo07: **_entiendo, solo digo que Han necesita tener alguien con quien hablar como lo es Piccolo, ya que él puede ayudarlo mucho a superar su odio hacia Dan, además, todo eso fue solo un rumor, nunca se le pudo haber ocurrido que siempre hay otras alternativas, aunque se entiende porque pensó eso también. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_bueno, ya no tienes que esperar, porque aquí esta, aunque Dan todavía esta en graves problemas, ya que no se atreve a usar el poder del dragón solar, ni Drago se atreve. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_solo le queda una opción, usar el poder del dragón solar, pero ni Dan ni Drago se atreven por temor a dañar a sus amigos, pero en el próximo capítulo Drago obtendrá un nuevo poder que le ayudara a salvar a sus amigos sin ningún problema. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_ya tengo tus datos para el torneo, felicidades por ser la primera en la dimensión Pokemon, digo, además de sus personajes originales, respecto a tu duda, el bakugan de Shun se llama Ingram, Keith es Spectra, ese es al alias que adopto cuando era un villano y trataba de derrotar a Dan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_son algo importantes, ya que se trataba de participar en una festividad que es tradición aquí donde vivo, se hace carros alegóricos, una caminata, danzas, etc. Todo en honor de San Francisco de Asís. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_Julie ya esta eliminada, ya que Gorem era el más débil, ahora todo depende de los demás, además de que Dan y Drago deben armarse de valor para poder salvar a sus amigos usando el poder del dragón solar, muy pronto descubrirán un nuevo poder que les ayudara mucho. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Alice y Súper Girl: **_muy bien, ya tengo esos datos, ahora solo deben esperar a que empiece el torneo, pero como les dije antes, no puedo asegurarles con quien pelearan, ya que todos los combates serán al azar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_como odio a Jessie y a su poesía barata, respondiendo a tu pregunta, a veces la página tiene alguna falla y no se pueden subir capítulos, esas cosas suelen pasar, pero se arreglan solas, solo tienes que ser paciente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy cierto, nadie vence el poder de los dioses egipcios, bueno, Ragnaros ya obtuvo su evolución, espero que haya sido como lo imaginabas, eso es muy duro pero cierto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, de hecho, se me hacía raro que no te hayan dicho nada en la escuela, pero no fue tu culpa, fue un accidente y me alegra que te den la oportunidad de pasar de año, hubiera sido muy injusto si no lo hubieran hecho, te deseo buena suerte en tu proyecto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_creo que Dan va a seguir llorando, ya que sus amigos aun siguen bajo el control de Xanadu, pero en el siguiente capítulo Drago usará un nuevo poder para liberarlos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_muy bien, bienvenida al torneo de series, solo te falto darme los poderes de tu bakugan y no hay problema en que seas neathiana, solo te advierto que todos los combates son escogidos al azar y no te puedo decir contra quien te puede tocar pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97, Cece Jones, Natsuko-Shimizu, Anónimo, Alice, Súper Girl, Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami y Sora Black, junto mis cordiales saludos a Toaneo07, Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario, Nanashi No Gombee y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…**_


	58. Resplandor dragon

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, es el momento de que Drago rescate a sus amigos, su furia al verse obligado a pelear contra ellos hará que alcance el ataque más poderoso del modo del dragón solar, pero al final ocurrirá algo terrible y…..no les adelanto nada más._

_Y ahora el capítulo 58._

**Cap. 58 Resplandor dragón.**

**Tierra…**

Los peleadores estaban reunidos en la casa de Marucho esperando recibir alguna señal de sus compañeros, hasta ahora, su espera no había dado resultados.

-Algo debe haber salido mal, estoy segura-dijo Alice preocupada.

-Tranquilízate, creo que los terrícolas tienen un dicho que dice que no tener noticias son buenas noticias-dijo Lena, aunque también estaba preocupada.

-Deberíamos ir ahora que podemos, no puedo quedarme aquí sin hacer nada-dijo Runo fastidiada.

-Aun tienen una hora más y si en esa hora no recibimos alguna señal de ellos, entonces iremos a la dimensión de la perdición-dijo Escarlata seriamente.

-¿Y como sugieres que iremos?-pregunto Darrow.

-Slifer tiene la capacidad de llevarnos-.

-Primus y Auric nos enseñaron a hacer eso, fue una buena idea realmente, ya que siempre pensamos que nos sería de utilidad-dijo Slifer.

-Pues yo no soporto más, tiene que haber una manera de contactarlos-dijo Nanashi, pero a nadie se le ocurría nada, solo podían esperar, desde lo lejos, la reina Serena veía a los peleadores y muy en el fondo, ella también estaba preocupada.

-Fabia, espero que tú y los demás se encuentren bien-suplico mientras miraba el cielo.

**Dimensión de la perdición…..**

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

Helios ataco a Ragnaros, quien desvió el ataque con su garrote-Este anciano aun puede pelear como todo un guerrero, no me vencerán tan fácilmente-.

-Lamento mucho tener que hacer esto, Keith ¡Poder de armamento activado: Furia glaciar!-.

Freeza ataco con sus poderosas alas, mientras disparaba un rayo de hielo contra los 6 bakugan, congelándolos ante el asombro de Keith, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Ace y Marucho, pero ninguno estaba preocupado.

-Si crees que con ese poder nos vencerán, entonces eres más tonta de lo que creí ¡Poder activado: Temblor!-.

El suelo comenzó a temblar, mientras el cuerpo de Wilda brillaba intensamente, hasta que el hielo se quebró y los bakugan fueron libres, momento que Shun aprovecho para atacar, en conjunto con Fabia.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

Ingram y Aranaut atacaron al mismo tiempo a Ribbian, el bakugan pyrus recibió el ataque directamente, mientras sentía como se iba debilitando poco a poco, pero Zero no iba a rendirse tan fácilmente, no después de haber entrenado con tanto esfuerzo.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo de magma!-.

El cuerpo de Ribbian se vio cubierto por una capa de magma, la cual le ayudo a resistir el ataque, pero el problema era que no iba a resistir mucho tiempo, fue entonces que Drago acudió a su auxilio, desviando el rayo solo con su poderosa garra, ante el asombro de Ribbian.

-¿Drago?-.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Ribbian?-.

-Si, pero ¿Por qué me ayudaste?-.

-Porque ahora somos aliados, sin importar lo que hayamos sido en el pasado y yo jamás le daré la espalda a un aliado y mucho menos a un amigo-Drago devolvió la mirada a Helios y a los otros-es por eso que les suplico que despierten-.

-Por favor háganlo, no queremos pelear contra ustedes-dijo Dan angustiado.

-Que pena, porque nosotros si ¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Percival ataco a Drago, quien ya estaba listo para desviar el ataque, pero Ribbian se interpuso y fue él quien lo recibió, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera, para angustia de Drago.

-¡Ribbian, no tenías porque hacer eso!-.

Zero recupero a Ribbian, mientras su poder disminuía hasta cero, algo que llamo la atención de Ren fue que Zero estaba muy tranquilo.

-¿Hiciste eso a propósito?-.

-Ambos sabemos que no tenemos la menor oportunidad contra ellos, solo Drago la tiene, por eso él debe hacerse cargo, nosotros solo le estorbamos, necesitamos que use el poder del dragón solar-.

-Pero….si usa es poder contra ellos…-.

-No te distraigas-le advirtió Zero, pero ya era muy tarde, porque Linehalt fue atacado por un poder de Elfin, devolviéndolo a su forma de esfera y quitándole a Ren toda su fuerza vital-te lo advertí-.

-Eres un gundaliano tonto, no debiste bajar la guardia por ningún motivo, de lo contrario estos son los resultados-dijo Marucho sonriendo divertido.

-¡Linehalt!-Drago estaba comenzando a enfurecerse, pero trataba de calmarse-¡Vamos, reaccionen!-ahora solo quedaban Drago, Freeza y Ragnaros, aunque los últimos dos sabían que no estaban a la altura de esos poderosos bakugan, darían lo mejor de si en la batalla.

-¿Crees poder resistir Freeza?-pregunto Mylene preocupada.

-Descuida, haré lo mejor que pueda-.

-¿Qué me dices tú Ragnaros?-.

-Digo que no debes subestimarme, que este viejo no significa que sea un debilucho-.

Dan miro a Drago y viceversa, las cosas iban de mal en peor, no querían dañar a sus amigos, pero tampoco podían perder el núcleo de la Matrix, si lo perdían el universo entero sería destruido, Dan jamás permitiría algo así, pero nunca se imagino que llegaría un momento en que se enfrentaría a sus mejores amigos y a la persona que amaba de esa manera, debía haber una solución y debía encontrarla pronto, pero antes de poder seguir pensando…

-¡Poder activado: Golpe trueno!-.

El puño derecho de Aranaut se vio rodeado por una descarga de electricidad, mientras golpeaba a Drago tomándolo desprevenido.

-¡Drago!-.

Aranaut siguió golpeando a Drago, pero el valiente dragón detuvo el ataque y lanzo a Aranaut por el aire, el bakugan caballero dio algunas vueltas y aterrizo perfectamente de pie.

-Vamos ¿acaso eso es todo lo que Drago sabe hacer?-pregunto Fabia con burla.

-Antes de continuar peleando con Drago-intervino Spectra-deshagámonos primero de esos dos insectos, esta batalla ya ha durado demasiado y es hora de terminarla, ya que la reina esta ansiosa por obtener la Matrix-.

-Tienes razón Spectra-dijo Mira.

-Pero primero hay que asegurarse de que no intente salvarlos ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de hielo!-.

Elfin invoco una lluvia, la cual se coloco justo debajo de Drago, el bakugan dragón sintió como su poder comenzaba a disminuir al tiempo que su cuerpo se congelaba lentamente.

-¡Resiste Drago!-Dan iba a usar una carta portal, pero Marucho solo se rio.

-Lo siento, pero lluvia de hielo es un poder que inutiliza a tu bakugan y a cualquier carta que desees utilizar, ya se poder o portal-.

-Lo que significa que esta a mi merced-dijo Spectra sonriendo divertido-¡Poder activado: Impacto solar!-.

Helios ataco lanzando una poderosa llama contra Drago, el bakugan solo pudo ver como ese ataque se dirigía hacia él, cuando Freeza y Ragnaros se interpusieron.

-¡No, háganse a un lado!-.

Pero fue inútil, Freeza y Ragnaros recibieron el poderoso ataque, Freeza volvió a su forma de esfera, mientras Mylene perdía toda su fuerza vital, pero Ragnaros consiguió resistir apenas el ataque y ahora se veía muy cansado.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Drago?-.

-Ragnaros, no tienes que hacer esto-.

-No lo olvides, tú eres el único que puede salvarnos a todos y con eso me refiero también a ellos-.

-Pero…..-.

-Cree en ti mismo Drago, como siempre lo has hecho, tú también Dan-.

-Ragnaros, tienes que salirte de la batalla-dijo Anduim.

-Ni lo sueñes, este anciano aun puede continuar peleando-.

-Muy bien, si eso quieres, denle sus mejores ataques-ordeno Spectra mirando a Shun, Fabia y Ace.

-Como digas ¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Los tres ataques se combinaron en uno solo, mientras Ragnaros se ponían en posición defensiva, señal de que no iba a moverse e iba a proteger a Drago a toda costa.

-¡Ragnaros, esquívalo!-grito Drago.

-¡No lo olviden, Dan, Drago, crean en ustedes mismos, como siempre lo han hecho!-grito Ragnaros antes de recibir el ataque.

Ragnaros resisto el ataque lo más que su cuerpo le permitió, pero el poder fue tan abrumador que lo devolvió a su forma de esfera, quitándole a Anduim toda su fuerza vital.

-Rayos…-dijo entre dientes.

Drago al ver caer a su último aliado destruyo el bloque de hielo en el que estaba congelado, mientras se preparaba para enfrentarse a sus amigos, esta vez, Dan y Drago estaban solos, mientras sus amigos sonreían divertidos ante una inminente victoria.

**Baranoia….**

-Ya solo quedan Dan y Drago-dijo Tenaya.

-Cierto, pero esos dos son los más poderosos, me pregunto si nuestros nuevos esclavos serán capaces de derrotarlos-dijo Arturina.

-Lo dudo, ya que ese niño fue capaz de derrotar al general Benag-dijo Marduk con un gran odio.

-¿Qué opina usted, alteza?-pregunto Clay.

Xanadu tomo un sorbo de vino, luego miro su reflejo en la copa mientras sonreía de manera divertida-Yo pienso que falta muy poco para que el universo sea mío, después de todo, soy un Prime-.

-Tiene toda la razón mi reina-dijo Serpentera emocionado.

**Dimensión de la perdición….**

Drago se estrello contra el suelo, pero se levanto rápidamente, mientras esquivaba un ataque conjunto de Ingram y Aranaut.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

En el aire, Drago recibió otro golpe, esta vez de Percival y Elfin, para después volver a ser derribado por Helios y Wilda.

-Esto no es justo, son 6 vs 1-protesto Freeza.

-Pero se trata de Drago y algo que se de él es que nunca se dará por vencido-dijo Linehalt muy seguro de lo que acababa de decir.

-A Drago solo le queda una opción, y tanto él como Dan lo saben, pero temen dañar a sus amigos y esa equivocación puede llevarlos a su derrota-dijo Ragnaros.

Drago detuvo el ataque de Percival y luego lo arrojo contra Aranaut e Ingram, los tres bakugan cayeron al suelo, pero mientras estaba distraído, Drago recibió una patada de Elfin y luego un poderoso golpe de Wilda.

-¡Drago!-.

-Descuida Dan, eso no me dolió-dijo Drago tratando de sonar muy seguro, pero la verdad era que ya estaba comenzando a cansarse-por favor, Helios, Wilda, Percival, Ingram, Aranaut y Elfin…-.

-Mira, Keith, Shun, Marucho, Fabia y Ace…..-.

-¡Despierten!-gritaron Dan y Drago al mismo tiempo, solo para ver como sus amigos sonreían divertidos.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de hielo!-.

Los 6 bakugan lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos al mismo tiempo, combinándose en uno mucho más poderoso, uno que dejaría sumamente herido a Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Reflector Blazer!-.

Drago se vio rodeado en una esfera roja y el ataque lo golpeo, Drago trato de resistir ese poderoso ataque, debía intentarlo, no podía fallarle al universo.

-¡Debo resistir, no puedo permitir que la Matrix caiga en las manos de Xanadu, el universo entero cuenta conmigo!-.

-¡Vamos Drago!-.

Drago continuo resistiendo lo mejor que podía, pero cada vez más comenzaba a retroceder, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas comenzaban a abandonarlo, pero aun así daba todo de si para no fallar.

-Ese bakugan es increíble-dijo Marucho.

-No cabe duda que es extremadamente poderoso, no cesa a pesar de que lo atacamos al mismo tiempo-dijo Ace.

-Cierto, pero ya es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Spectra sonriendo divertido-¡Carta portal abierta: Absorción!-.

El suelo comenzó a brillar, mientras la carta portal se activaba y Drago comenzó a sentirse cada vez más débil.

-¿Qué sucede? Siento como mis fuerzas me abandonan-.

-Absorción es un poder que debilita al bakugan enemigo hasta finalmente dejarlo indefenso-.

Después de esas palabras, Drago se agoto por completo y recibió el ataque directamente, por fortuna, no volvió a su forma de esfera, aun estaba lo suficiente fuerte para continuar peleando, pero si quedo muy malherido, ante la angustia de Drago, quien vio como su amigo caía al suelo.

-¡Drago! ¡Drago, Drago…!-.

Spectra estaba muy impresionado, esperaba que con ese ataque Drago volviera a su forma de esfera y así obtener el último fragmento de la Matrix, pero pudo resistir ese inmenso poder aun estando débil.

-Aunque ya no importa-dijo Fabia-después de todo ya esta muy débil-.

-Es cierto-intervino Mira-ahora solo es cuestión de volverlo a atacar del mismo modo y así obtener la Matrix, una vez que la reina lo tenga, podrá convertir a Serpentera en el bakugan supremo y entonces nada impedirá que Baranoia gobierne el universo-.

Dan apretaba los puños sin saber que hacer, pero Drago comenzaba a reaccionar, las palabras de Mira hicieron un tic en su cabeza, sobre todo al escuchar mencionar a la reina y a Serpentera.

-Xanadu…Serpentera…..-susurro, llamando la atención de Dan y de todos, Drago se levanto mientras su cuerpo comenzó a brillar, señal de que estaba activando el poderoso modo del dragón solar.

-¿Qué sucede ahora?-exclamo Ace.

-¿Drago?-Dan miraba a su amigo con cierto temor y asombro.

-Hemos tenido batallas muy difíciles-dijo Drago-hemos enfrentado a cientos de enemigos poderosos y malvados, tales como Naga, Zenoheld, Barodius, Darakh, Spectra, Helios, incluso nos tuvimos que enfrentar a Jake por culpa de Kazarina….pero…..obligarnos a pelear contra nuestros mejores amigos….obligar a Dan a pelear contra su novia….CON EL AMOR DE SU VIDA….-.

-¿Drago?-.

-¡Eso no tiene nombre!-Drago libero el gran poder del dragón solar, pero había algo diferente esta vez, es cierto que brillaba como la última vez que uso ese poder, pero esta vez, a su alrededor, había un aura de fuego color dorada, mientras pequeñas descargas de energía recorrían su cuerpo (Nota: al estilo súper sayajin).

Dan estaba atónito, al igual que sus oponentes y los espectadores, incluso Ragnaros estaba impresionado, eso era algo totalmente nuevo para él

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu se levanto de su trono totalmente impresionada, al igual que sus hijas y sus sirvientes, ninguno entendía lo que pasaba, solo la reina sabía que significaba ese extraordinario poder.

-No puede ser….esta usando la Matrix al 100% de todo su poder-.

**Dimensión de la perdición…..**

Una carta comenzó a brillar en la mano de Dan, quien la acerco a su rostro-¿Resplandor dragón?-cuando más confundido estaba, la voz de uno de los Prime se escucho.

_-"Si, el resplandor dragón, es el ataque más poderoso del dragón solar, usa ese poder para rescatar a tus amigos sin temor alguno"-._

Dan escucho las palabras del Prime y con decisión asintió-¡Muy bien Drago, prepárate, es hora de rescatar a nuestros amigos!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Drago lanzo una poderosa bola de energía de color dorada, la cual comenzó a tomar la forma de un dragón chino, el poderoso dragón abrió su boca y atrapo a Helios, Aranaut, Wilda, Percival, Ingram y Elfin, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso que incluso sus compañeros peleadores se vieron afectados, saliendo disparados hacia atrás, incluyendo a Dan y a sus espectadores, aunque los controladores y la máscara de Spectra se destruyeron por el gran poder.

Una vez que todo volvió a la calma, Drago apareció sin su armadura, pero estaba sumamente exhausto, sus piernas ya no podían sostenerlo y casi cae al suelo, pero fue sostenido por Ingram y Percival.

-Drago ¿te encuentras bien?-pregunto Ingram.

-Ingram…..Percival….Elfin…Helios…Wilda….Aranaut…..han vuelto-dijo feliz.

-Todo gracias a ti-dijo Elfin sonriendo agradecida.

Dan, Mylene, Ren, Julie, Zero y Anduim estaban muy sorprendidos, aunque Dan estaba tirado en el suelo debido al cansancio, fue cuando una persona se acerco a él corriendo.

-¡Dan!-Mira corrió al lado de su amado, mientras lo sostenía en sus brazos, Dan pudo ver que sus ojos habían recuperado su hermoso color azul.

-Mira…haz vuelto, entonces….el ataque funciono…-.

-Dan…-Mira comenzó a llorar, mientras lo abrazaba con fuerzas-¡Dan, perdóname, no quise….!-.

-No…digas nada….-Dan sonreía, aunque su rostro aun mostraba cansancio, luego dirigió su mirada al resto de sus amigos, por sus caras adivino que también estaban arrepentidos-ninguno…..me alegra que estén de vuelta….-.

Pero Dan no era el único que estaba contento, Julie corrió a los brazos de Ace, saltando a sus brazos, el peleador darkus cayó al suelo por la fuerza de Julie, mientras la chica lo besaba repetidamente, Mylene se acerco a Keith y simplemente sonrió, aunque Keith entendió muy bien lo que le quiso decir y tomo de la mano a la peliazul, Shun y Fabia sonreían agradecidos, mientras ayudaban a Dan a levantarse, Marucho se acerco a su amigo y le agradeció por haberlos rescatado, todos estaban felices, esa batalla tan dura finalmente había terminado y Drago había obtenido un nuevo poder, pero cuando más tranquilos estaban….

Un rayo de energía oscura salió de la nada y golpeo a los 7 bakugan, devolviendo a Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Ingram, Percival y Elfin a sus formas de esferas, mientras Drago sentía como el núcleo de la Matrix abandonaba su cuerpo.

El núcleo se elevo en el cielo, mientras los otros 6 fragmentos de la Matrix, que también salieron de la nada, lo rodearon hasta fusionarse y armar la daga, ante la angustia de Dan y Drago descubrieron quien los había atacado por sorpresa.

-¡Mi Matrix!-Serpentera tomo la daga y dando la vuelta se dispuso a marcharse, Drago intento detenerlo, pero-no gastes energías-Serpentera le lanzo una llamarada oscura, devolviendo al valiente Drago a su forma de esfera, ya sin nadie que lo detuviera, Serpentera emprendió el regreso a Baranoia, con la Matrix del liderazgo en su poder.

-No…. ¡No!-Dan grito ante lo que acababa de pasar, habían perdido la Matrix, ahora el universo entero estaba en peligro.

**Continuara….**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 58, espero les haya gustado, Dan y Drago rescataron a sus compañeros, pero Serpentera consiguió llevarse la Matrix, la verdadera guerra esta a punto de iniciar, ahora que Xanadu tiene el poder supremo._

_Les aviso que he decidido incluir también a la serie de Shaman King en el fic del torneo, por si a alguien le interesa ser de esa dimensión._

**Efímeros: **_bueno, esta batalla ha terminado y los amigos de Dan han regresado a la normalidad, pero es solo el comienzo, pues Serpentera se ha llevado la Matrix del liderazgo, ahora Xanadu esta cada vez más cerca de lograr su máximo objetivo, crear al bakugan supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata y Nina: **_tiempo fuera, ¿Cece Jones y Sora Black son la misma persona? Entonces porque me dio la información dos veces o me informo el cambio de su nombre de usuario, no entiendo, les agradecería que le dijeran que me explicara que quiere hacer exactamente o si ustedes pueden decírmelo esta bien. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me parece buena idea, aunque no se como lo haría evolucionar, respecto a la participación de los otros OC, tengo algo planeado para aquellos que han quedado un poco olvidados. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_Keith es Spectra y Spectra es Keith, un alias que tomo cuando era un villano, pero después de haber perdido contra Dan varias veces se dio cuenta de sus errores y por eso se volvió bueno, descuida, aunque te toque alguien muy poderoso le darás batalla, sin importar quien sea. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que seguir esperando, porque ya esta aquí y gracias por recordarme a Shaman King, porque ahora puedo anexarlo al torneo, ya que Hao fue uno de mis villanos favoritos, ahora son Bakura, Barodius y Hao. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_le atinaste, Drago ha aprendido a usar ese gran poder al 100% y aunque ya perdió el núcleo, por haber estado unido a él por tanto tiempo, él y los otros tienen parte de esas energías, respecto a tu petición, no hay problema, ya que aunque será una batalla uno vs uno, podrán usar todo el arsenal que tengan para pelear. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, Drago ha usado el poder del dragón solar y aprendió el ataque más poderoso de ese nivel, con el cual ha rescatado a sus amigos, pero ahora la Matrix ha caído en las manos malignas de Xanadu, esto es solo el comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, Dan ya puede estar feliz, pues han liberado a sus amigos, pero perdieron la Matrix y ahora el universo esta en grave peligro, el combate final con Xanadu se acerca cada vez más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_oye, tengo una duda, Alice y Súper Girl me han informado que antes eras Cece Jones, pero que cambiaste tu nombre de perfil y me diste dos OC ¿quieres que ambos estén en el torneo? Porque la verdad estoy algo confundido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_bueno, por el momento no es necesario, aunque te agradecería que me los dieras, ya que ahora que Xanadu tiene la Matrix la verdadera guerra va a comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Efímeros, Escarlata, Nina, Anónimo, AkiraKazami97, Suteichi-Kazami y Sora Black, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles….**_


	59. Infernal Xanadu

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora que Xanadu ha obtenido la Matrix esta lista para lograr su máxima meta, convertirse en la peleadora suprema del universo y crear al bakugan supremo, una nueva era de tinieblas se acerca, mientras los peleadores se preparan para una guerra._

_Y ahora el capítulo 59._

**Cap. 59 Infernal Xanadu.**

**Tierra…**

Dan y los otros habían regresado con la ayuda de Ragnaros, el resto de los peleadores al verlos llegar suspiraron aliviados, pero ese alivio duro poco al ver el rostro preocupado de todos, especialmente de Dan, quien era sostenido por Mira, con cierto temor, Escarlata les pregunto que había sucedido, conforme les contaban lo que les había pasado, las expresiones de muchos cambiaban.

Algunos pasaron de indignación al oír como Xanadu controlo a Keith, Mira, Shun, Fabia, Ace y Marucho para pelear contra Dan, a asombro al escuchar del nuevo poder de Drago, el resplandor dragón, para después cambiar a una de terror al enterarse que Xanadu había obtenido la Matrix.

-Esto es terrible-dijo Escarlata-Primus siempre nos advirtió que aquello que Xanadu deseaba para lograr sus objetivos tenía el poder para destruir al universo entero-.

-Esa cretina-Ace estaba sumamente molesto-nos usó para poder lograr sus objetivos, voy a hacer que pague por eso-.

-Por lo pronto debemos pensar en un modo de defendernos de Xanadu-dijo Shun-ahora que tiene la Matrix estoy seguro de que intentara crear al bakugan supremo, debemos pensar en como enfrentaremos a ese monstruo-.

-Tenemos una esperanza-dijo Drago-aunque la Matrix ya no esta en nuestros cuerpos, aun podemos sentir su energía recorrer nuestras venas-.

-Es cierto, puedo sentir ese gran poder recorriendo mi cuerpo-dijo Helios.

-Además, ahora tenemos el poder del resplandor dragón, estoy segura que eso nos da cierta ventaja contra Xanadu-dijo Elfin.

-Puede ser cierto-intervino Keith-pero dime Dan ¿Drago puede controlarlo?-.

-Bueno…-Dan recordaba que Drago libero ese poder por estar furioso-no mucho, realmente…..-dijo preocupado.

Mira tomo la mano de Dan, mientras le sonreía con calidez-No te preocupes, podemos entrenar para que lo domine por completo-.

-Sugiero que primero descansemos un poco-dijo Mylene-ya que la batalla fue demasiado dura para todos-.

Todos estuvieron de acuerdo, aunque Dan estaba muy intranquilo, pues ahora que Xanadu tenía la Matrix no podían saber cuanto tiempo pasaría para que Baranoia atacara.

Por su parte, Lena le llevo un refresco a Zero, después de todo, al ser mitad orgánico debía alimentarse o tomar algo al menos, cuando entro en la habitación del exgeneral, lo encontró sumamente pensativo.

-Hola Zero-.

Zero respondió el saludo con un movimiento de su cabeza, mientras Lena se sentaba frente a él y dejaba el refresco en la mesa, estuvieron en silencio por un rato, incluso Ribbian y Phosphos estuvieron muy callados.

-Creo que debes decirle, Zero-dijo Ribbian-después de todo, tú y Lena se comprenden-

-¿Decirme que?-pregunto Lena confundida.

Zero suspiro antes de hablar-Estoy preocupado-.

-¿Por haber perdido la Matrix?-.

-No, bueno…..no es solo eso, realmente-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Estoy preocupado por la maestra Omega, no he vuelto a saber de ella desde que nos separamos en las montañas-.

-Estoy segura de que tu maestra esta bien, después de todo es una gran peleadora-.

-Eso es cierto, pero tú no sabes como es ella, es una guerrera de honor, siempre lo ha sido, pero debiste ver su rostro después de que Xanadu la obligó a matar a Crunch, se puso furioso, casi parecía que estaba dispuesta a enfrentarse a la reina ella sola-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Espero que no lo haga, la reina nunca ha sido derrotada y aunque la maestra es fuerte, Xanadu lo es aun más y ahora que tiene la Matrix…-Zero no pudo continuar, pero Lena pudo ver que estaba muy intranquilo, demasiado, por lo que lo único que pudo hacer fue tomarlo de la mano y tratar de tranquilizarlo, pero el peleador pyrus no parecía dar señales de calmarse.

**Baranoia…**

En uno de los callejones de ese poderoso imperio, una figura encapuchada caminaba oculta en las sombras, mientras se acercaba cada vez más al palacio, acompañada por dos bakugan, uno haos y otro ventus.

-Sigo pensando que es una mala idea-dijo el bakugan ventus.

-¿Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto?-pregunto el bakugan haos.

-La reina ha causado mucho sufrimiento y destrucción, debe ser detenida antes de que algo terrible pase-pensando-_"además, aun tengo que vengar la muerte de mi hermano"-._

En el palacio, Xanadu estaba muy feliz, sus hijas estaban algo asustadas, ya que nunca la habían visto tan feliz.

-¡Finalmente, por fin, la Matrix del liderazgo es mía!-grito, mientras sujetaba la Matrix con fuerza-después de tantos años, tantos siglos, el poder supremo es mío-.

-Me alegra que estés feliz madre-dijo Tenaya.

-Feliz es poco, ahora estoy más que feliz, finalmente tengo el poder supremo-.

-Ahora solo debo evolucionar para convertirme en el bakugan supremo y nada podrá detenerme-dijo Serpentera.

-Si, pero antes que nada, ya que soy un Prime, debo ser la primera en cambiar-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-pregunto Arturina algo preocupada.

-Si voy a ser compañera del bakugan supremo, entonces debo convertirme en la peleadora suprema y solo hay un modo de hacerlo-.

El pecho de Xanadu se abrió, mostrando su alma, una chispa de color rojo, la cual liberaba un aura maligna muy aterradora, Xanadu suspiro y acerco la Matrix a su chispa, hasta que finalmente se tocaron y una gran cantidad de energía comenzó a liberarse.

Xanadu lanzo un sonoro grito, el cual asusto a sus hijas y a sus dos sirvientes, mientras veían atónitos como el cuerpo de Xanadu comenzaba a sufrir varios cambios, al tiempo que era rodeada por la gran energía de la Matrix, Xanadu podía sentir como el gran poder de la Matrix comenzaba a formar parte de ella, como comenzaba a conocer todos los secretos de los Prime, del universo, de los bakugan, todo se abría para ella y todo se calmo.

Una gran cortina de humo se levanto, mientras las princesas buscaban alguna señal de su madre, entonces dos ojos rojos brillaron en esa cortina de humo, mientras una risa siniestra comenzaba a escucharse.

-Es magnifico….-dijo Xanadu-el poder es extraordinario, puedo sentir como el gran poder del universo, todos sus secretos, los secretos de mis ancestros se revelan ante mí, el poder es mío…..pronto el universo entero se inclinara ante su nueva reina ¡Infernal Xanadu!-.

Xanadu apareció con su nueva forma, las partes doradas de su cuerpo cambiaron a rojas, brillando como llamas del mismo infierno, sus dedos se volvieron puntiagudos, así como sus hombreras, su corona cambio a una de color negro y en lugar de terminar como los engranes, terminaba en puntas, mientras en el centro tenía la imagen de un cráneo.

-¿Madre?-Tenaya estaba muy asustada y no era la única.

-¿Cómo te sientes?-pregunto Arturina.

-¿Qué como me siento?-Xanadu miro a sus hijas sonriendo de manera desquiciada, sus hijas y sus sirvientes se asustaron aun más-me siento de maravilla-.

-Majestad, puedo ver que la Matrix le ha dado un poder extraordinario-dijo Serpentera.

-Tienes razón y creo que ahora es tu turno, querido Serpentera-.

-Si-.

-¡Clay!-.

-Si alteza-Clay estaba sumamente paralizado, por no decir asombrado.

-Prepare todo para iniciar la evolución de Serpentera-.

-Pero, no tengo la menor idea de cómo hacerlo, mi reina-.

-No te preocupes, ya que yo tengo un plan-.

Mientras Clay y Marduk trabajaban en la maquina que transferiría el poder de la Matrix a Serpentera, Xanadu estaba en el salón del trono, mientras observaba su nueva apariencia en un espejo.

-Es magnifico, no solo me veo increíble, me siento increíble, jamás imagine que el poder fuera tan grande-.

-Si madre, te ves muy bien-dijo Tenaya.

-Más que bien, te ves genial-dijo Arturina.

-Ahora eres la líder de todo el universo, tal como los Prime lo fueron hace millones de años-dijo Tenaya.

-¿Los Prime? No Tenaya, ahora ellos han quedado obsoletos, yo soy mucho más poderosa que cualquier Prime, soy la Prime suprema, futura reina de todo el universo-.

-¿Futura?-.

-Aun no puedo serlo, ya que todavía existen Dan Kuso y su bakugan Drago-.

-Pero, ellos ya no tienen la Matrix, no representan más una amenaza-.

-No los subestimen, ellos han sido un verdadero dolor de cabeza desde que se unieron, si quiero asegurar mi triunfo, debo exterminarlos, luego nada impedirá que el universo entero se incline ante mí-.

-Entiendo madre, no te preocupes, nos aseguraremos de que Baranoia consiga triunfar sobre todo el universo-dijo Tenaya.

-Ya nada puede impedirlo, ahora que tengo la Matrix lo único que le queda a todos los seres orgánicos del universo es esperar una muerte lenta y dolorosa-.

En ese momento, el profesor Clay entro a la habitación y se acerco a la reina-Disculpe alteza, peor ya esta todo preparado para iniciar con su plan-.

-Ya era hora-dijo Serpentera-he esperado este momento desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Xanadu se dirigió al laboratorio, seguida por sus hijas y su leal científico, mientras Serpentera se encontraba sumamente emocionado, ahora era su turno de evolucionar y luego aplastaría a Drago con sus propias y poderosas garras.

Mientras tanto, aquella persona había logrado entrar al palacio sin se detectada, ahora caminaba por los pasillos, ocultándose en cada rincón que podía cuando veía pasar a algunos soldados, fue cuando escucho una conversación entre un quantron y un cog.

-Me entere que la reina ha obtenido la Matrix y que ahora tiene una nueva forma, así como nuevos poderes-dijo el quantron.

-Eso significa que ahora piensa hacer que Serpentera evolucione-opino el cog.

-Me pregunto que tan poderoso se volverá con el poder total de la Matrix-.

-Creo que pronto lo averiguaremos-.

Los dos soldados se alejaron, mientras esa figura encapuchada salía de su escondite, seguida por los dos bakugan que la acompañaban.

-Esto no es bueno-dijo el bakugan haos.

-Si Serpentera evoluciona nada impedirá que la reina gobierne al universo-dijo el bakugan ventus asustado-y nos matara a nosotros también-.

-No importa, nosotros debemos hacer todo lo posible para detenerla, no dejare que vuelva a lastimar a seres inocentes, aunque me cueste la vida-.

-Di más bien que nos cueste-dijo el bakugan haos.

-¿Por qué hablan en plural?-pregunto el bakugan ventus asustado.

De esa manera continuaron su camino por los pasillos del palacio, dirigiéndose al salón del trono para poder emboscar a la reina, si no podía derrotarla en una batalla, trataría de asesinarla por sorpresa, algo que no le parecía muy honorable, pero no tenía otra opción.

En el laboratorio de Clay, Serpentera estaba en su verdadera forma esperando que todo el proceso iniciara, la reina saco la Matrix de su pecho y la coloco en una máquina, la cual le daría los poderes de la Matrix a Serpentera.

-¿Estas listo, Serpentera?-pregunto Clay, mientras preparaba todo.

-Yo nací listo, iniciemos el proceso ahora-.

-Muy bien, aquí vamos-Clay activo la maquina y la energía de la Matrix comenzó a ser transferida al cuerpo de Serpentera, el bakugan dragón lanzo un poderoso rugido, mientras sentía como su cuerpo comenzaba a cambiar.

Xanadu y sus hijas usaban sus rastreadores para ver que tanto aumentaba el poder de Serpentera, ante su sorpresa, el poder aumentaba considerablemente, pero mientras Tenaya y Arturina se mostraban aterradas, Xanadu sonreía de manera muy emocionada.

-¡No puede ser…el poder es extraordinario!-exclamo Clay.

Tenaya y Arturina solo podían ver como el nivel G de Serpentera aumentaba si control, llegando a superar los 30000, para después pasar a 66000, luego a 70000, 99000, 100000, hasta finalmente llegar a 160000G.

Por su parte, el cuerpo de Serpentera comenzó a sufrir varios cambios, su cuerpo de serpiente comenzó a cambiar obteniendo brazos y piernas, sus alas se volvieron más grandes, la punta de su cola se convirtió en un aguijón, en su pecho y abdomen apareció el rostro de un cráneo, cuyos ojos brillaban de color blanco de una manera muy siniestra, le surgieron dos dedos más en cada mano, le surgieron varios picos en su espalda y cola, mientras los cuernos de su cabeza crecieron, haciéndose mucho más largos de lo normal, finalizando la evolución con una poderosa liberación de energía, la cual destruyo por completo el laboratorio, haciendo que Tenaya, Arturina y Clay cayeran de espaldas, mientras Demonder y Hexuba hacían un gran esfuerzo por resistir, aunque Xanadu fue la única que lo logro, mientras aumentaba su sonrisa.

-Puedo sentirlo…el gran poder de la Matrix es mío, todo MIO, finalmente soy el bakugan supremo ¡Superior a todos! ¡Incluyendo a Drago!-Serpentera rugió ferozmente, señal de que estaba listo

-Es…monstruoso…..-dijo Arturina temblando.

-Nunca me imagine esto…-Tenaya estaba igual que su hermana, ese bakugan era extremadamente poderoso, mucho más de lo que podrían haberse imaginado.

-¿Cómo…..lo llamara alteza….?-pregunto Clay con mucho temor.

Xanadu miro a Serpentera de arriba abajo, mientras pensaba en el nombre indicado para el bakugan supremo, lo cual no le tomo mucho tiempo.

-Lo llamare Death Phantom Serpentera, el bakugan supremo-dijo con una sonrisa llena de maldad.

-¿Death Phantom? Fantasma de la muerte-Tenaya sonrió un poco, pero aun estaba asustada.

-Me gusta ese nombre…..le queda…..-dijo Arturina en iguales condiciones.

Demonder y Hexuba estaban paralizados por la impresión, pero admitían que ese nombre le quedaba a Serpentera, ahora era más que un bakugan, era el mensajero de la muerte y la destrucción.

-¿Qué opinas tú, Serpentera?-.

-Me encanta ese nombre, mi reina, ahora tengo más deseos de pelear con Drago ¡Drago! ¡Voy a aplastarte!-.

-Tranquilízate, primero tenemos que asegurarnos que puedes controlar ese poder, así que prepárate para el entrenamiento-.

-Pero….yo quería destruir a Drago AHORA-.

-¿Acaso estas desafiando mis ordenes?-.

-Por supuesto que no, mi señora-.

-Bien, debemos encontrar un modo de probar tus nuevos poderes, luego podremos ir a la Tierra para el ataque final, entonces tendrás oportunidad de destruir a Drago-.

-Como diga-.

**Tierra….**

La noche había caído finalmente, los peleadores se encontraban descansando, Dan y Drago cayeron dormidos apenas tocaron la cama, por unas horas, ambos durmieron tranquilos, pero de repente se despertaron muy asustados.

-¿Sentiste eso Drago?-.

-Si Dan, también lo sentí-.

-¿Qué habrás sido?-.

-No estoy muy seguro, pero fue como si algo estremeciera al universo entero-Drago se quedo mudo, pero luego respondió antes de que Dan pudiera preguntarlo-me temo que si Dan, Xanadu ha hecho que Serpentera evolucione con el poder de la Matrix-.

-Eso significa….-.

-Que ahora es el bakugan supremo y que el universo entero esta en un gran peligro-.

Se hizo un silencio lúgubre, mientras ambos guerreros del fuego pensaban en una solución, ahora las cosas no se complicaron, se habían puesto mucho peor.

**Baranoia…..**

Xanadu regreso al salón del trono, seguida únicamente por sus dos hijas y por los tres bakugan, la reina se sentó en su trono, mientras Serpentera subía a su hombro.

-Puedo sentir el poder supremo, realmente es impresionante-dijo Serpentera emocionado.

-Es más que impresionante, este poder es extraordinario, siempre supe que la Matrix era el poder supremo, pero nunca me imagine cuan tan grande era realmente-.

Mientras Xanadu y Serpentera hablaban, una figura se levanto detrás del trono, mientras sacaba una espada blanca, justo cuando lanzo el golpe, Xanadu la detuvo con solo su brazo, ante el asombro del misterioso mercenario, mientras las dos princesas se ponían en guardia, pero se detuvieron con una mirada de su madre, quien sujeto al mercenario y lo lanzo por los aires, aterrizando perfectamente de pie.

Xanadu se levanto de su trono y sonrió-Buenos reflejos, pero siempre los tuviste, después de todo, fuiste una de mis mejores generales, Omega-.

El mercenario se quito la capucha revelando a la exgeneral Omega-¿Cómo me reconoció?-.

-No se necesita ser un genio para saber que se trataba de ti, dime ¿a que haz venido? Por lo que acaba de pasar me imagino que viniste con la intención de matarme-.

-Efectivamente-.

Xanadu aumento su sonrisa-Supongo que te darás cuenta de lo ridículo que suena eso o acaso no ves que finalmente he obtenido la Matrix-.

-Claro que lo veo, ya que su apariencia ha cambiado mucho-.

Gaia e Hysteria salieron detrás de Omega y se colocaron al frente.

-También Serpentera ha cambiado mucho-dijo Gaia.

-Creo que ahora si estoy asustada-dijo Hysteria.

-Serías una tonta si no lo estuvieras-dijo Serpentera.

-Sucia traidora, es hora de que pagues por haberte atrevido a traicionarnos-rugió Tenaya, mientras preparaba su cañón y Arturina su arco, pero Xanadu las detuvo.

-Cuantas veces debo decirles que no necesito que luche mis batallas-.

-Pero madre, ella….-.

-¡Silencio!-.

Tenaya y Arturina se hicieron a un lado, mientras Omega observaba lo que pasaba y encaro a Xanadu, aunque hablo tranquilamente, se podía notar el odio en su tono.

-Veo que no tiene respeto por nada ni nadie, ni siquiera por sus propias hijas-.

-Yo soy su madre, ellas me deben respetar a mí, pero ya que estas aquí y quieres eliminarme ¿Qué te parece si lo intentas en una batalla bakugan?-.

-Supongo que no me dejaras opciones ¿cierto?-.

-Efectivamente, puedes usar a tus dos bakugan, ya que esto servirá para probar los nuevos y asombros poderes de Serpentera-.

-Eso no pasará, ya que nos encargaremos de derrotarlos-.

-Muy bien, entonces que la batalla comience-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 59, espero les haya gustado, Xanadu ha obtenido los poderes de la Matrix del liderazgo y ha sufrido un cambio, además de haber incrementado sus poderes, para empeorar la situación, ha hecho evolucionar a Serpentera y ahora se enfrentaran a Omega, Gaia e Hysteria ¿Qué tan poderoso será Serpentera ahora que es el bakugan supremo? ¿Qué sucederá con Omega y sus dos bakugan? Todo eso y más en el próximo capítulo._

_Lamento decir que ya no puedo seguir recibiendo a más OC para el torneo, al menos tengo pensado recibir a otros 6, para que sean 146 participantes y dar oportunidad de que haya más participantes en otros universos que no sean el de bakugan jeje, pero es su decisión, no lo olviden, solo otros 6 OC más._

_Y otra cosa, me gustaría que dieran su opinión sobre estas dos canciones de los villanos del rey león (Scar y Cira) y bajo su criterio ¿Cuál de las dos hubiera quedado mejor para demostrar la felicidad de Xanadu al obtener la Matrix? Ambas están en Youtube y los enlaces son:_

_.com/watch?v=krjahUcpfDs&feature=related_

_.com/watch?v=TrrkFYx-NTg _

_Agradezco sus opiniones._

**Infinita: **_no te preocupes, como dije antes, debes recuperar todo el tiempo que perdiste en el hospital y eso incluye la escuela, para que no te hagan repetir año, ponle todas las ganas y comenta cuando puedas amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_bueno, aquí tienes el nuevo capítulo y debo agradecerte por recordarme a Shaman King, ya que quería incluir por lo menos a seis series en el torneo, muchas gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_agradécelo a Moon-9215, ya que él me recordó esa serie y pude incluirla en el torneo, ya que Hao me pareció un excelente villano, aunque muy joven, muy bien, ya tengo los datos del armamento, gracias. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_mira, lamento decirte que ahora solo puedo cumplirte el favor de pelear contra Marduk, pero al evolución de Vandarus ya se complico un poco, ya que el fic esta llegando al momento climático, pero te tengo una oferta ¿Qué te parece si participas en el torneo y con Vandarus evolucionado? Porque creo que no tengo datos de algún OC tuyo para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_si, es algo irónico, pero ahora se viene una batalla mucho más complicada, con las evoluciones de Xanadu y Serpentera, en el siguiente capítulo serás testigo del poder del bakugan supremo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_se que la situación se ve mal, pero como dijeron Drago y sus amigos, aunque ya no tengan la Matrix, han obtenido parte de sus energías por haber permanecido unidos a ella por tanto tiempo, aunque ahora Xanadu y Serpentera han aumentado su poder, la guerra esta a punto de llegar al momento decisivo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lamento mucho eso, es una grave injusticia, si tú no tuviste nada que ver, tampoco los demás de tu salón, entonces no deben castigarlos a todos, solo a los dos que se pelearon, perdóname que lo diga, ya que uno de ellos es tu amigo, pero si ellos eran los que peleaban entonces solo ellos debieron ser castigados, no todos y menos si no tuvieron nada que ver y estoy considerando ese final para el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Terminex y Zeus.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….**_


	60. El bakugan supremo

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, Omega se enfrentara a Xanadu usando los dos bakugan que tiene, ella esta dispuesta a todo con tal de no solo vengar a su hermano, sino de evitar que Xanadu vuelva a hacer daño a alguien más, pero ¿podrá enfrentarse al poder del nuevo Serpentera?_

_Y ahora el capítulo 60._

**Cap. 60 El bakugan supremo.**

-Como soy una persona muy amable-dijo Xanadu-dejare que tu lances primero, vamos Omega, demuéstrame que tan buena eres peleando contra la mejor peleadora del universo-.

Omega mantuvo una expresión seria en todo momento, las palabras de Xanadu la tenían sin cuidado, pero ella sabía muy bien lo poderosa que era la reina.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con honor Gaia Haos!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

Xanadu sonrió divertida-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Es hora de ver tu poder Death Phantom Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

Un tornado apareció y de este surgió el nuevo Serpentera, lanzado un terrible rugido, el cual por poco destruye el palacio.

-Serpentera, veo que haz cambiado mucho-dijo Gaia.

-Tonto, no solo mi apariencia ha cambiado, sino también todo mi poder, tú solo no podrás conmigo-.

-Afortunadamente, Gaia no esta solo, si estas dispuesta-dijo Omega viendo a Hysteria, la bakugan ventus tembló un poco.

-Bueno…no se…..tengo miedo….-.

-Seré sincera contigo, yo también, pero recuerda que se lo debemos a Crunch y a todos aquellos que fueron asesinados tan cruelmente por Xanadu-.

-Bueno…..esta bien, pero que conste que siempre dije que era una mala idea-.

-Entonces adelante-dijo Omega sonriendo-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Pelea con honor Hysteria Ventus!-.

-¡Esto va por Crunch!-.

Hysteria apareció y el nivel de los dos bakugan aumento a 4000G, pero ni la reina ni Serpentera se inmutaron por ese incremento de poder.

-Dejare que den el primero ataque, adelante ¿Qué esperan?-dijo Xanadu sonriendo divertida.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza real! ¡Poder activado: Ventisca destructora!-.

Gaia e Hysteria atacaron al mismo tiempo, mientras su nivel aumentaba a 5900G, los dos ataques se combinaron en uno más poderoso y se impacto contra Serpentera, quien apareció totalmente ileso.

-¿Qué fue eso?-pregunto con burla-ese ataque no me hizo ni cosquillas-.-

-Me lo imaginaba, no solo su poder aumento, sino también su resistencia, me temo que esta batalla no será nada fácil-.

-Nada fácil es poco-dijo Hysteria con miedo.

-No te preocupes Hysteria, yo te protegeré-dijo Gaia.

-Gracias, ya me siento más segura-dijo Hysteria con sarcasmo.

-Que tonta, ninguno de ustedes esta seguro ¡Poder activado: Aguijón!-.

Serpentera lanzo un golpe con su cola, listo para golpear a Gaia, quien reacciono a tiempo y se protegió con su escudo, pero el impacto fue muy poderoso y el bakugan caballero se estrello con Hysteria, ambos bakugan rodaron por el suelo, pero se levantaron rápidamente.

-¿Se encuentran bien?-.

-Descuida Omega, aun podemos pelear con ellos-dijo Gaia muy seguro.

-Desearía estar tan segura como tú-dijo Hysteria algo fastidiada.

Omega miro a Serpentera, mientras analizaba un posible contraataque, ella sabía que ese bakugan controlaba la luz y la oscuridad, lo que lo hacía un bakugan en extremo peligroso, además de que no tenía alguna debilidad conocida, pero por su honor, nunca se daría por vencida.

-¡Poder activado: Ejecución final!-.

Gaia lanzo su poderoso ataque, pero Serpentera lo detuvo solo con su mano-¿Eso es todo?-.

-Claro que no-dijo Omega sonriendo, ya que Hysteria aprovecho la confusión para colocarse detrás de Serpentera.

-¡Sorpresa!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Poder activado: Destructor sónico!-.

Hysteria disparo su ataque contra la espalda de Serpentera, lo que levanto una gran cortina de humo, por un instante, Hysteria creyó que lo había logrado, pero entonces…

Serpentera apareció volando y tomando por sorpresa a Hysteria, a quien sujeto con su garra para luego lanzarla al suelo, mientras Xanadu sonreía, más aun cuando Gaia se acerco a Hysteria para ayudarla.

-Ya son míos ¡Poder activado: Llamas del mal!-.

Serpentera lanzo una poderosa llama de color blanco, con detalles negros, Gaia trato de protegerse a si mismo y a Hysteria con su escudo, pero el ataque fue tan poderoso, que los regreso a su forma de esfera, mientras la fuerza vital de Omega descendía hasta el 60%.

-Eso si es un verdadero poder-dijo Serpentera antes de volver al modo esfera y regresar con Xanadu.

-Me imagino que ahora te das cuenta de lo tonta que fuiste al venir a desafiarme-dijo Xanadu sonriendo.

-Te equivocas, aun no he cambiado de idea, debo derrotarte y eso es precisamente lo que haré-.

-Si que eres una tonta-.

**Tierra…**

El día había comenzado, mientras en la casa de Marucho se iniciaba un entrenamiento, para que Drago pudiera controlar el poder del dragón solar y del resplandor dragón, ahora Dan se estaba enfrentado contra Keith y Shun, ambos atacaban con todo lo que tenían, al igual que Ingram y Helios, quienes se veían en problemas al pelear con Drago en la etapa del dragón solar.

-No me imaginaba que Drago fuera tan poderoso en ese nivel-dijo Ingram.

-Lo se, pero el siempre ha sido poderoso, es el bakugan número uno-dijo Helios.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

Los dos bakugan lanzaron su ataque más poderoso al mismo tiempo, Drago pudo desviarlos con sus espadas, pero eso no era lo que debía hacer en el entrenamiento y Keith se lo hizo saber a Dan.

-¡Vamos Dan, tienes que usar el ataque del resplandor dragón!-.

-¿Están seguros?-.

-¡No te preocupes!-le dijo Shun-¡Lo más importante es lograr que Drago controle ese inmenso poder, es la única esperanza del universo!-.

-¡Shun tiene razón, Dan!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Muy bien, entonces prepárense chicos! ¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Drago comenzó a reunir la energía que necesitaba para poder lanzar ese inmenso poder, mientras que Marucho y Ren analizaban los niveles de poder, los cuales era sumamente grandes, tanto que muchas consolas comenzaron a hacer cortocircuito, mientras que el resto de los peleadores que veían el entrenamiento, tuvieron que protegerse los ojos, debido al intenso brillo de Drago.

-¡Es…demasiado…..poder…..!-grito Drago.

-¡Libéralo ahora Drago!-.

Drago lanzo el ataque contra Helios e Ingram, los dos bakugan lo recibieron directamente, mientras eran devueltos a sus formas de esfera, Keith y Shun fueron lanzados hacia atrás debido a la gran explosión de poder, al igual que Dan.

Una vez que todo se calmo, Drago apareció arrodillado, mientras respiraba agitadamente, ese ataque realmente lo agotaba.

-¿Te encuentras bien Drago?-pregunto Dan en las mismas condiciones.

-Si, pero ese ataque me deja sumamente agotado-.

Mira se acerco a Dan, mientras le daba una botella de agua y una toalla para que se limpiara el sudor, mientras Mylene y Fabia hacían lo propio con Keith y Shun respectivamente.

-Es muy extraño-dijo Mira.

-¿Qué cosa?-pregunto Dan mientras le daba un sorbo de agua.

-El hecho de que Mylene ahora sea un miembro de mi familia, es algo muy extraño-.

-No te entiendo-.

Mira se rio, su novio podía ser muy inocente a veces-Solo observa, mira como Mylene se comporta con Keith y como mi hermano se comporta con ella-Dan miro a Keith y Mylene, lo que vio lo dejo aun más confundido, la peleadora aquos limpiaba el rostro de Keith, mientras que el peleador pyrus tomaba un poco de agua y le sonreía tiernamente-nunca había visto tan feliz a mi hermano, creo que Mylene tuvo ese cambio después de escuchar esa canción-.

-¿Qué canción?-.

Mira se quedo pensando, mientras recordaba la canción que Mylene había escuchado solo por casualidad-Creo que se llama "no hablare de mi amor" o algo así-(Nota: si les interesa escuchar esa canción, este es el enlace en youtube: .com/watch?v=NNnDOMDGIss&feature=related).

-¿Ya estas listo Dan?-pregunto Keith, ya que tanto él como Shun estaban listos para continuar, solo que esta vez se único Ace al entrenamiento, ya que lo que deseaban era hacer que Drago se fuera acostumbrando al poder incrementando el número de oponentes en cada ronda, en la primera ronda solo fue contra Keith, luego Shun se unió y ahora Ace, en la siguiente se uniría alguien más y así sucesivamente.

-¿Qué dices Drago? ¿Listo para continuar?-.

-Claro que si, no dejare que Xanadu y Serpentera logren sus objetivos, aunque tenga la Matrix del liderazgo no permitiré que triunfen-.

-¡Así se habla!-Dan sonrió, mientras Helios, Ingram y Percival se preparaban para el entrenamiento.

**Baranoia…**

Tenaya y Arturina observaban la batalla en silencio, acompañadas por Demonder y Hexuba, ambas sabía que el ataque anterior de Serpentera no debió ser más del 15% de todo su poder, aun le faltaba mucho para llegar al límite.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Peleen con honor Gaia Haos e Hysteria Ventus!-.

-¡Esta vez triunfaremos!-.

-¡Eso espero!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora del segundo round Death Phantom Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

-¡Ya estoy listo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina relámpago!-.

Gaia alzo su lanza y convoco un poderoso relámpago que golpeo a Serpentera, aunque el ataque no tenía la intención de dañarlo.

-¿Qué pasa? No puedo moverme-.

-Eso se debe a que la jabalina relámpago es un poder capaz de inmovilizar a todos aquellos que posean maldad en su corazón, como tú, Serpentera, así que ahora estás indefenso ante un ataque ¡Poder activado: Ventisca poderosa!-.

Hysteria ataco con su poderosa ventisca, el ataque fue directo al pecho de Serpentera, pero el maligno bakugan fue capaz de resistirlo.

-Veo que eres muy lista Omega-dijo Xanadu-que lastima que ese poder no servirá para nada-.

-¿De que hablas?-.

-Tal vez puede detener a los bakugan, pero dime ¿puede detener a los fantasmas?-.

-¿Qué quieres decir con eso?-.

-Estas a punto de averiguarlo ¡Poder activado: Fantasma del mal!-.

El cuerpo de Serpentera comenzó a brillar con un aura espectral, mientras su cuerpo atravesaba el relámpago sin ningún problema, dejando asombrada a Omega y a sus dos bakugan.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Hysteria.

-Fantasma del mal es un poder que convierte a Serpentera en un espíritu maligno y como bien se sabe, nada puede detener a un fantasma, pero él si puede lastimar y mucho ¡Poder activado: Furia fantasmal!-.

Como un fantasma, Serpentera ataco a Gaia e Hysteria, aunque atravesaba sus cuerpos, les causaba un gran daño interno, como si golpeara sus almas, fue cuando Serpentera recupero su forma sólida.

-¿Qué les pareció eso?-pregunto con maldad.

-No puedo creerlo, es la primera vez que un bakugan ataca de esa forma-dijo Hysteria.

-Esto se ve mal Omega, creo que tenemos que aumentar nuestras fuerzas de ataque-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Omega invoco dos armamentos.

-Light Sword listo-.

-Cyclone listo-.

-¡Armamentos instalados!-Gaia e Hysteria recibieron sus armamentos, mientras su poder se incrementaba a 3000G, lo que les daba un poder de 6000G.

-Vaya, veo que tienes nuevos juguetes, estoy un poco impresionada-dijo Xanadu con burla.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de fuerza de luz!-.

Omega uso el poder de su armamento para iluminar el cielo y de esa forma cegar momentáneamente a Serpentera, el ataque pareció funcionar, ya que Serpentera cerró sus ojos justo al instante.

-¡Poder de armamento activado: Fuerza aérea!-.

Hysteria comenzó a volar a gran velocidad alrededor de Serpentera, mientras lo encerraba en un gigantesco tornado verde, en el cual comenzó a ser golpeado por las poderosas ráfagas de aire.

-¿Qué te parece esto?-.

-No significa nada-Serpentera uso sus poderosas alas y destruyo el tornado, además de volver a cubrir todo el lugar con su oscuridad-te lo dije-.

-Esto es…..increíble….-dijo Tenaya asombrada.

-Nunca creí que Serpentera se volvería tan poderoso-dijo Arturina igual de asombrada.

Xanadu por su parte, solo sonreía muy contenta, ella tampoco se imaginaba eso, es decir, sabía que Serpentera se volvería sumamente poderoso, pero eso había superado todas sus expectativas.

-Muy bien Omega. Antes de que continuemos quiero preguntarte ¿recuerdas cual era el ataque más poderoso de Serpentera?-Omega asintió-pues ahora que ha evolucionado posee dos nuevos y mucho más letales ataques que el cometa supremo, gracias a sus energías de atributos haos y darkus-.

-¿Qué quieres decir?-.

-Que es hora de que sientas esos dos poderes, primero conocerás el extraordinario poder de la luz ¡Poder activado: Rinzin!-.

Serpentera se vio rodeado por un aura dorada, solo que esta estaba llena de maldad, mientras su poder se incrementaba aun más, fue cuando lanzo dos poderosos rayos contra Gaia e Hysteria, los dos bakugan trataron de esquivarlos, pero los ataques fueron tan rápidos que no pudieron hacerlo, lo recibieron directamente, Gaia consiguió protegerse con su escudo y volvió a su forma de esfera, pero Hysteria no tuvo tanta suerte, ya que el ataque la convirtió en polvo.

Omega recupero a Gaia, mientras su fuerza vital disminuía hasta el 5%-¿Te encuentras bien Gaia?-.

-Apenas, pero Hysteria….-.

-Lo se…-Omega apretó su puño, mientras temblaba llena de rabia, fue cuando Xanadu se rio con maldad.

-Dime ¿quieres más?-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Gaia Haos!-.

-¡Vas a pagar por todo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Termina con esto Death Phantom Serpentera!-.

-¡Es hora de terminar contigo!-.

-¡Inténtalo chico rudo!-.

-¡Lamentaras el día que decidieron traicionarnos!-.

-Lo único que lamento es no haberme dado cuenta antes de la clase de monstruo que es Xanadu-dijo Omega.

-Halagarme no te salvara ahora, Omega-.

-¡Poder activado: Ejecución final!-.

Gaia disparo su ataque justo al rostro de Serpentera, pero como sucedió durante todo el duelo, Serpentera aparecía ileso, fue cuando golpeo a Gaia con sus garras, el bakugan caballero se defendía como podía, pero la diferencia de poderes era demasiada.

-Creo que ya es hora de mostrarles el ataque más poderoso de Serpentera, aquel que proviene de las energías de la oscuridad-dijo Xanadu.

-¡Eres un monstruos infernal!-grito Gaia antes de ser derribado por otro golpe de Serpentera.

-¿Qué soy un monstruo infernal? Te equivocas, yo no soy un monstruo infernal-sonriendo-soy el mismo demonio-.

-¡Gaia!-.

-Descuida Omega, aun puedo seguir luchando-.

-Creo que ya no tenemos opción, debes usar la energía prohibida-.

-Supongo que tienes razón-.

Gaia era también un descendiente de los bakugan oscuros, aquellos que dominaban el poder de la energía prohibida, nacido en gundalia, mandado a Baranoia por culpa de un portal que se abrió inesperadamente, encontrado por Omega y cuidado cariñosamente por ella, Gaia aprendió a usar la energía prohibida al lado de Omega, pero nunca habían querido usarla en batalla, pero ahora…..

-Así que usaran la energía prohibida, muy ben, esa será la prueba máxima ¿no crees Serpentera?-.

-Por supuesto-.

-¡Ahora Gaia!-.

-Conozcan el ataque más poderoso de todos, superior al resplandor dragón ¡Poder activado: Zocado!-.

Gaia libero la poderosa energía prohibida, la cual lanzo como una poderosa ráfaga de poder, pero Serpentera también libero una poderosa energía de oscuridad, que al igual que el poder rinzin, era un aura lleno de maldad.

Ambos ataques chocaron y por unos instantes parecía que Gaia lo iba a lograr, pero para su asombro y terror, el ataque de Serpentera no solo resulto más fuerte que el de Gaia, sino que además, absorbió el ataque de la energía prohibida aumentando el poder del Zocado.

-¡No puede ser!-grito Gaia.

Omega también estaba asombrada y aterrada, al igual que las princesas-¡Absorbió el poder de la energía prohibida, es realmente monstruoso!-.

-¡Hasta nunca!-exclamo Xanadu sonriendo con maldad, mientras el ataque golpeaba a Gaia.

-¡Omega….lo siento!-.

Omega solo vio desaparecer a su compañero, mientras veía el ataque acercarse a ella, solo pudo sonreír, al menos moriría con honor y así fue.

Cuando todo ceso, Xanadu apareció riéndose de manera maligna y sádica-Es magnifico, el poder del bakugan supremo es extraordinario, ahora que se de lo que es capaz es hora de que la diversión empiece, es el momento de lanzar el ataque final contra la Tierra-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 60, espero les haya gustado, ahora que Xanadu ha visto todo el poder de Serpentera, ha llegado el momento para que lance el ataque final contra la Tierra, mientras los peleadores se entrenan duramente para poder enfrentarla, el momento decisivo esta cada vez más cerca._

**Infinita: **_desgraciadamente Omega no pudo sobrevivir, pero al menos murió peleando y para un guerrero ese es un gran honor, ahora que Xanadu ha visto lo que Serpentera es capaz de hacer esta dispuesta a todo con tal de destruir a sus enemigos, el momento más terrible de todos se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_muy bien, entonces bienvenido al torneo universal, solo una advertencia, todos los combates son escogidos al azar, así que no tengo idea de con quien te tocaría pelear, ya que puede ser un adversario débil como uno sumamente poderoso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_lo se, que mal que yo tampoco me acordara, aunque si me acuerdo mucho de Hao, ya que lo considero un gran villano, aunque también el más joven que he visto hasta ahora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko-Shimizu: **_si, ni yo me la creo, ya son 600 comentarios, debo admitir que es un record personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_eso espero, ya que debe ser un gran espectáculo, ver a todas esas series enfrentándose para ver quien es el mejor, aunque personalmente yo le apuesto más a Atem y a Dan para ganar el torneo, ambos son extremadamente poderosos, pero también hay muchos otros participantes poderosos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y espero que todo haya salido bien, dile a tu primo que le doy la bienvenida al torneo, van a ser hermanos muy lejanos, uno de bakugan y otro de Pokemon, que curioso, en fin, con tu primo ya son 143, así que solo queda espacio para tres más. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_la batalla final con Xanadu se acerca, el momento de la invasión total de Baranoia esta cada vez más cerca y más ahora que Xanadu ha visto el poder de Serpentera, pero Dan y Drago, junto con sus amigos, nunca se darán por vencidos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_muy bien, bienvenido al torneo y te entiendo perfectamente, ya que yo también odio a Crepúsculo por haber echado a perder a los vampiros, no se en que pensaba la autora de esas historias, Drácula debe estar vomitando en su tumba, así como Nosferatu, pero a mi hermana menor le encantan esas películas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_muy bien, ya tengo tus nuevos datos anotados, gracias por aclararme esta situación, ya que estaba muy confundido al respecto, no te preocupes, puedes ser una gran amiga de ambos, aunque sus parejas serán Mira y Fabia respectivamente. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_se que las cosas se ven mal, pero recuerda que Drago tampoco es un debilucho y menos con el gran poder del resplandor dragón que ahora posee, así que a Serpentera no le será tan fácil derrotarlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya se que es muy poderoso, pero así son todos los villanos, siempre tienen un nivel que parece inalcanzable, además, no olvides que Drago posee el poder del resplandor dragón, por eso no le será tan fácil a Serpentera derrotarlo, de hecho, su batalla será sumamente devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_se que hay mucho suspenso, pero eso es lo que hace grande a una historia, además de otros aspectos, pero el suspenso siempre debe estar presente, de esa manera se hace mucho más interesante. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_recuerdo que me dijiste que querías ser de digimon, pero no tengo datos tuyos anotados, aun así ¿quieres seguir siendo de digimon o prefieres de bakugan, o también, puedes tener dos OC? Es tu decisión, respecto a tu pregunta, Dan y Mira serán una de las parejas, pero los principales protagonistas serán Atem y Dan, ya que serán los más fuertes del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Natsuko-Shimizu, AkiraKazami97, Anónimo, Sora Black, Suteichi-Kazami y Efímeros, junto mis cordiales saludos a Nanashi No Gombee, Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Joe Misaki, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el domingo…**_


	61. La calma antes de la tormenta

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, mientras los peleadores entrenan duramente para que Dan y Drago dominen el poder del resplandor dragón, Xanadu y sus hijas se preparan para lanzar el ataque final contra la Tierra, el momento de la batalla final esta cada vez más cerca._

_Y ahora el capítulo 61._

**Cap. 61 La calma antes de la tormenta.**

-¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Dragón comenzó a reunir energía y la libero en ese poderoso ataque contra Helios, Ingram y Percival, los tres bakugan fueron devueltos a sus formas de esfera, mientras que Drago caía al suelo exhausto.

-¡Drago!-.

-Descuida…..estoy bien….continuemos….-.

-Creo que ya fue suficiente-dijo Keith-Drago ha mejorado mucho, así que creo que podemos descansar un poco, no tendría caso seguir entrenando si eso te destruye por el agotamiento-.

-¿Qué opinas Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-Creo que tiene razón, me siento muy cansado-Drago volvió a su forma de esfera y los peleadores se reunieron en la sala de Marucho.

-Debo felicitarlos chicos, realmente tienen un poder extraordinario, es quizás el más poderoso del universo entero-dijo Marucho.

-Estoy seguro que con ese poder hubieran podido vencer fácilmente a Serpentera-dijo Elfin emocionada.

-Ahora no podemos estar seguros, ya que Xanadu obtuvo la Matrix, así que Serpentera debe haberse hecho aun más poderoso que antes-dijo Shun con seriedad.

-Eso es cierto, creo que ahora ni siquiera el poder del resplandor dragón podría derrotarlo-dijo Fabia muy preocupada.

-No digas eso, si ese ataque tan poderoso no funciona, entonces no se que podría resultar-dijo Dan asustado.

-No te preocupes, si continuamos entrenando como hasta ahora, estoy seguro que aunque Serpentera haya evolucionado, Drago será capaz de ganarle, después de todo, él ha alcanzado niveles de poder que ningún otro bakugan jamás espero-dijo Keith.

-Ragnaros me lo ha dicho, me dijo que mi poder ha superado por mucho al de Dark Specter y que ahora sería capaz de derrotarlo de un solo golpe-.

-Esas son buenas noticias-dijo Elfin.

-Pero su hijo ha superado también a su padre, así que no estoy seguro de poder ganarle-.

-Vamos amigo, no seas tan pesimista, ya verás que harás pedazos a Serpentera, eres el bakugan más grande de todos, no olvides todas nuestras aventuras, hemos enfrentado a cientos de tipos duros, estoy seguro que podremos con Xanadu y Serpentera-.

-Siempre eres tan entusiasta-.

-Alguien tiene que hacerlo-dijo Dan sonriendo inocentemente y todos se rieron.

Mientras tanto, Zero aun tenía ese mal presentimiento, ahora estaba muy seguro, su maestra, la peleadora que le enseño tantas cosas, que lo convirtió en el gran peleador que era ahora, había…..no podía decirlo, hacerlo sería como aceptarlo definitivamente y él no quería aceptarlo.

-¿Qué pasa?-pregunto Lena preocupada.

-Nada….no pasa nada….-Zero apretó los dientes y los puños, algo que preocupo a su compañero Ribbian.

-Zero, no deberías cargar con este dolor tú solo-.

-No se de que hablas-.

-También lo sentí, se que la maestra Omega, Gaia e Hysteria han….bueno, ya sabes-.

Lena abrió los ojos al entender lo que Ribbian trataba de decirle a su compañero, mientras que Phosphos subió a su hombro, él también había comprendido lo que pasaba.

-Lo lamento-dijo Phosphos con tristeza.

-No te preocupes-dijo Ribbian-la maestra Omega era una guerrera de honor, ella vivía para las batallas, siempre lo dijo, además de que siempre decía que quería morir peleando, sin importar contra quien fuera-.

-Siempre fue una tonta-dijo Zero-pero aun así….. ¡Maldición!-grito golpeando la pared con tal fuerza que Lena retrocedió asustada-ella fue….una gran maestra para mí-.

-FLASHBACK-

**Zero POV….**

En aquel entonces solo era un prototipo para una nueva generación de cyborgs, en cuanto me dieron a mi primer bakugan me dedique a pelear contra quien fuera, sin importarme nada, nunca perdía, era muy fuerte o al menos eso creía.

Cuando conocí a Omega, ella me entrego mi primera derrota, la primera de todas, pero aun así me tomo bajo su protección, me entreno, me enseño a pelear con honor, a ser un verdadero peleador, sin ningún motivo, ella cuido de mí del mismo modo que cuidaba de Crunch y cuando la reina comenzó a formar el comando sigma….

**Fin POV….**

-¿Por qué crees que este Cyborg sería un buen integrante del comando sigma, general Omega?-pregunto Xanadu.

-Se que Zero no es un robot en su totalidad, pero puedo asegurarle alteza, que es un peleador sumamente poderoso, yo misma lo entrene y se hasta donde puede llegar su capacidad, si usted se lo permite, le demostrara lo que es capaz de hacer-.

Xanadu miro a Zero, quien mantenía la cabeza agachada, sudaba debido a lo nervioso que estaba, esperaba la decisión de la reina respecto a él, para su alivio….

-Muy bien, demuéstreme lo que es capaz de hacer jovencito-.

-Si alteza-.

Zero fue llevado a una sala de entrenamiento, donde fue encarado por un ejército de bakugan malignos, todos con un nivel de 900G, Zero invoco a Ribbian y subió a su hombro listo para la acción.

-¡Prepárate Ribbian, demostrémosle a la reina lo que podemos hacer!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

De esa forma, Zero y Ribbian pelearon contra esos bakugan mutantes, acabándolos uno por uno, mientras Xanadu observaba en compañía de Omega y del general Benag.

-No lo hace nada mal-dijo Benag, mientras Xanadu observaba a los dos guerreros pyrus seriamente y Omega sonriendo.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego!-.

Ribbian lanzo su poderoso ataque, con el cual destruyo a todos sus oponentes, cuando termino, la reina comenzó a aplaudir realmente impresionada.

-Lo hiciste bien, me doy cuenta que las palabras de la general Omega eran cierta, lo felicito general Zero-.

Zero sintió que iba a sonreía, pero resistió, suspiro y con mucho respeto respondió-Le agradezco este honor mi reina-.

-Aun así sigues siendo muy joven, por eso seguirás bajo la tutela de la general Omega, mientras usted, general Benag, se encarga del otro Cyborg-.

-¿Otro Cyborg?-.

-¿Por qué pareces tan sorprendido?-pregunto Benag-permíteme presentarte a mi discípulo, el teniente Marduk-.

Marduk apareció detrás de Benag, mientras sonreía de manera divertida-Saludos general, debo decir que su presentación fue impresionante-.

**Más tarde…**

Omega y Zero paseaban por los pasillos del palacio, mientras Zero tenía algunas preguntas respecto a Marduk.

-Disculpe maestra, pero ¿Por qué Marduk esta bajo la custodia del general Benag en vez de con usted?-.

-Porque la reina Xanadu desea que se convierta en un guerrero despiadado, tal como es Benag, es por eso que debes cuidarte de ambos-.

-No veo porque, si todos estamos del mismo lado-.

-Esto no se trata de eso, no es tan simple, Benag es sumamente despiadado, es leal solo a la reina, no tiene de honor y cree que debes hacer cualquier cosa para poder ganar, tal como tú pensabas hace mucho tiempo-.

-Entiendo-.

-Te digo esto no para ponerte en contra de Benag, ya que él es el líder del comando sigma, por ordenes de la reina, sino para que te mantengas alerta cuando estés con él ¿entendiste?-.

-Si maestra-.

-Bien-.

-Disculpe, pero siempre me he preguntado ¿Por qué es tan amable conmigo? No lo entiendo-.

-Siempre soy amable con aquellos que lo necesitan, además, esta en mi naturaleza cuidar de mi familia-.

Zero se quedo confundido por sus palabras, pero antes de que pudiera preguntarle que quería decir, Crunch apareció gritando como loco que ahora él también había conseguido formar parte del comando sigma, mientras Omega sonreía llena de orgullo y satisfacción.

-FIN FLASHBACK-

-Para la maestra…era más que un discípulo, era como su hermano…..-Lena miro al peleador Pyrus con profunda tristeza, realmente era algo que no le deseaba a nadie ¿Cómo podía existir alguien tan cruel como Xanadu?-voy a hacer que la reina pague por esto-.

Lena reacciono ante esas palabras-No cometas una locura, aunque seas muy fuerte no podrás ganarle a Xanadu y lo sabes perfectamente-.

-Cierto, pero…-.

-Escucha, entiendo como te debes sentir, pero a tu maestra no le gustaría que hicieras una locura que podría causarte la muerte cuando ella misma te dio la orden de iniciar una nueva vida, si vas a enfrentar a Xanadu, entonces serás eliminado y todo lo que Omega hizo por ti no habrá servido de nada-.

-Lena tiene razón, Zero-dijo Ribbian.

-Además, recuerda que aun contamos con el poder de Drago, estoy seguro que con ese poder podremos hacer que Xanadu pague por todos sus crimines-dijo Phosphos.

Zero apretó los dientes y los puños, mientras respiraba hondo-Esta bien-dijo resignado, era cierto, si él fuera a pelear contra Xanadu, no duraría tanto como su maestra.

Lejos de ahí, en la casa de Dan, se llevaba a cabo una pequeña reunión, únicamente entre Dan, Keith, Drago y Helios, quienes esperaban a que Mira, Mylene, Wilda y Freeza se reunirán con ellos.

-Ya se tardaron mucho-dijo Dan algo preocupado.

-Descuida, si algo les hubiera pasado yo lo sabría-dijo Drago tratando de tranquilizarlo.

-Además, ellas dijeron que solo iban por algo de beber, estoy seguro que siguen en la casa-dijo Keith siempre tan tranquilo.

-Pero si solo iban a eso porque se tardan tanto, estoy seguro que debieron encontrarse a mi madre en la cocina y….-fue cuando Dan y Drago cayeron en cuenta.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Helios.

-Creo que ya sabemos que les pudo haber pasado-dijo Drago, mientras resistía las ganas de reírse.

Bajaron a ver si las suposiciones de Dan y Drago eran ciertas, cuando llegaron comprobaron que así era, Miyoko Kuso había convencido a Mira y a Mylene de practicar yoga junto con ella.

-Me lo imaginaba-dijo Dan sonriendo, mientras Keith veía la escena algo confuso.

Mira y Mylene trataban de imitar las posiciones que Miyoko hacía, pero francamente les era una tarea casi imposible, mientras que Wilda y Freeza observaban en silencio.

-¿Cómo se llama esto que están haciendo?-pregunto Freeza.

-Los humanos lo llaman yoga-respondió Wilda.

-No entiendo, en que les beneficia enredarse así, me parece algo sumamente extraño-dijo Freeza.

-Creo que los humanos lo hacen para ejercitar sus músculos-dijo Drago.

-¿Eso es ejercitarse?-pregunto Helios confundido.

Mientras hacía la yoga, Mylene no dejaba de sudar, mientras apretaba los dientes y su cara se ponía cada vez más roja, Keith se preguntaba como fue que la madre de Dan logro convencerla para hacer eso.

-Te sorprenderías de todo lo que puede hacer mi madre-dijo Dan sonriendo-incluso intento hacer que Drago también practicara yoga-.

-Ya veo-.

Mira también tenía la cara muy roja, mientras sudaba, Miyoko solo sonreía mientras practicaba cada una de las posiciones del yoga, eso era tener experiencia en ese tipo de ejercicios.

-¿Cuánto tiempo crees que puedan resistir?-pregunto Drago viendo a las dos chicas.

-La última vez Mira casi colapsa, pero no tengo idea respecto a Mylene-dijo Wilda.

-Por cierto ¿Cómo consiguió que Mylene intentara esto?-pregunto Helios curioso.

-No requirió de mucha insistencia-dijo Freeza-la Sra. Kuso solo le dijo que era una perfecta manera de entrenar y adquirir un poco más de resistencia-.

-¿Solo eso?-.

-Eso y el hecho de que Mira acepto, creo que a Mylene no le gusta quedarse atrás con nada-opino Wilda.

-A mí tampoco, es algo que tenemos en común-dijo Freeza-pero sigo sin entender el chiste de este ejercicio-.

-Bienvenida al mundo de los humanos-dijo Drago y los bakugan se rieron.

**Casa de Shun….**

Shun y Fabia se encontraban practicando sus ataques de artes marciales, mientras la reina Serena los observaba, acompañada de Ingram, Aranaut y Hawktor.

-La princesa se ha vuelto una gran peleadora terrestre-dijo Aranaut impresionado.

-Shun tampoco lo hace nada mal, creo que desde que fuimos obligados a pelear contra Dan y Drago, ha estado preparándose para el siguiente encuentre con Xanadu-dijo Ingram.

-Un encuentro que creo que llegara pronto-dijo Serena-ahora que Xanadu tiene la Matrix la verdadera guerra apenas va a comenzar, debemos estar preparados para darlo todo-.

-Tiene razón, alteza-dijo Hawktor.

Shun y Fabia continuaban entrenando, en ambos se veía una sonrisa de cariño y felicidad, a pesar de que ambos se querían mucho, debían reconocer que era la primera vez que peleaban con alguien tan bueno como ellos mismos.

-Lo haces muy bien, Fabia-.

-Tú tampoco lo haces mal, Shun-.

Serena solo sonrió, al igual que Aranaut, ambos sabía que Fabia había sufrido con la perdida de Jin, pero ahora estaba dándose una nueva oportunidad, eso era algo que Jin hubiera querido, de eso estaban seguros.

**Parque…..**

Julie caminaba por las calles, seguida por Ace, la peleadora subterra había logrado convencerlo de salir a pasear, a pesar de que Ace quería entrenar un poco más, ya que aun se sentía humillado por haber sido manipulado por Xanadu.

-Ay vamos, quita esa cara y disfruta del paseo-dijo Julie sonriendo.

-No puedo estar tranquilo y menos sabiendo que Xanadu aun existe-.

-Se que te sientes mal por lo que les obligo a hacer, pero recuerda que aun tenemos oportunidad para derrotarla, ya que Percival y los otros aun tienen los poderes de la Matrix, además de que Drago esta a punto de dominar ese inmenso poder que aprendió-.

-Julie tiene razón-dijo Percival-debería disfrutar un poco más de la vida, recuerda que es muy corta-.

-Ya lo se, es solo que…..ya falle una vez y Vestal fue destruida, luego fuimos obligados a pelear con Dan y Drago, con lo que Xanadu pudo obtener la Matrix-.

-Se que las cosas se ven mal, pero ya hemos enfrentado a enemigos poderosos antes y hemos logrado vencerlos, estoy segura de que esta vez será igual-.

-Pero ninguno era tan poderoso como ella-.

-Pero el poder no lo es todo-.

Ace miro a Julie asombrado-¿Cómo lo haces? ¿Cómo logras mantenerte tan tranquila y con tantas esperanzas?-.

Julie se quedo pensando y luego sonrió-Bueno, alguien tiene que hacerlo ¿no crees?-dijo mientras caminaba tarareando una canción, dejando a un sonrojado Ace.

**Casa de Dan…..**

Mira y Mylene estaban acostadas en el piso, mientras recuperaban el aire, ya no había soportado mucho más las difíciles posiciones del yoga, pero Miyoko continuaba como si nada.

-Vamos chicas, esto fue solo un calentamiento-dijo Miyoko, mientras se paraba y estiraba sus músculos.

-¿Solo…un calentamiento?-Mylene estaba muy cansada y aun faltaba mucho.

-Siempre he admirado a la Sra. Kuso por poder hacer estos ejercicios tan difíciles-dijo Mira.

-Solo tienen que practicar más para poder acostumbrarse-dijo Miyoko sonriendo, mientras que Dan y Keith solo observaban en silencio, al igual que los bakugan.

-¿Creen que resistan otra vez?-pregunto Freeza.

-No lo se, después de todo, esa técnica de ejercicio se ve muy dolorosa-dijo Drago.

-Entonces ¿listas chicas?-.

Mira y Mylene se miraron, suspiraron y asintieron, nuevamente volvieron a iniciar con los ejercicios de yoga, mientras que Miyoko lo hacía parecer todo tan fácil.

-Que bueno que nosotros estamos en nuestras formas de esfera-dijo Helios, al ver que Mira y Mylene hacían grandes esfuerzos por seguir a Miyoko.

Dan y Keith solo observaban lo que pasaba, al parecer ninguna de las chicas, excepto Miyoko, se habían dado cuenta de su presencia, ya que estaban muy concentradas en eso, fue cuando Dan se entusiasmo.

-¡Vamos chicas, ustedes pueden!-.

Mira y Mylene abrieron los ojos al reconocer la voz, así que voltearon y se toparon con el rostro sonriente de los dos peleadores pyrus, esta vez, Mylene enrojeció de vergüenza, mientras que Mira solo suspiraba, después de todo, Dan ya la había visto hacer yoga una vez.

-Vamos Mylene, que ahora empieza lo más difícil-dijo Miyoko sonriendo, mientras Mylene solo asentía, con la cara llena de vergüenza.

-Nunca creí ver a Mylene haciendo algo como esto-dijo Keith, quien se sonrojo un poco cuando las chicas hicieron una posición un tanto sugerente, Dan también se sonrojo, pero a los bakugan no parecía molestarles.

-Me alegra no ser humana, si esto hacen para entrenar entonces prefiero continuar peleando en el interespacio-dijo Freeza.

-Estoy de acuerdo-dijo Drago, mientras Helios y Wilda asentían.

Dan y Keith continuaron viendo el espectáculo por un tiempo, mientras sonreían divertidos, lo que sabían era que no iban a poder sonreír mucho dentro de poco tiempo.

**Baranoia…**

Marduk entro al salón del trono y se acerco a la reina, mientras se inclinaba respetuosamente-Las tropas están preparadas y listas para la batalla, majestad-.

-Bien-Xanadu sonrió con maldad, al igual que sus dos hijas y el profesor Clay-es el momento, conquistemos la Tierra de una vez por todas y exterminemos a los últimos rebeldes ¡El triunfo esta cerca!-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 61, espero les haya gustado, el momento critico ha llegado, es el momento de que Baranoia lance el ataque final contra la Tierra, los peleadores, guardianes de la Matrix y aliados, deberán darlo todo en la batalla o será el fin del universo entero, el combate entre Drago y Serpentera se acerca._

**Infinita: **_no tienes ni idea de lo poderoso que es ahora, pero Drago tampoco es un debilucho, ahora el bien y el mal van a chocar, con el enfrentamiento de dos poderosos dragones, la hora de la verdad esta cada vez más cerca y el momento de enfrentar a Xanadu esta muy cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata y Nina: **_bueno, la verdad no soy muy fanático de Drácula, es solo que esos vampiros no son realmente lo que son vampiros verdaderos o al menos eso pienso, lo lamento, pero a mí Crepúsculo no me hace mucho chiste. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y lamento que tengas que ver esa película, todo sea por el amor, que cursi soné, en fin, recuerda que todos los combates son escogidos al azar, así que no se sabe contra quien te tocaría, debes estar muy pendiente de eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_veo que estamos de acuerdo, aunque afortunadamente para los otros participantes, Atem no usara a los dioses egipcios, sino, ganaría muy fácilmente, respecto a tu pregunta, no, solo la de Atem, la original y la mejor, las otras dos no me gustaron para nada. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_no tendrás que esperar mucho, porque la invasión final de Baranoia esta a punto de comenzar, así como el combate decisivo entre Dan/Drago y Xanadu/Serpentera. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, entonces aparecerás con la armadura, creo recordar que escogiste un nuevo nombre, el de Ikki ¿no es así o prefieres seguir como Anduim? Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_cierto, un gran ejercito de peleadores contra un poderoso imperio de maquinas, cuyo bakugan más poderoso tiene un nivel de 160000, no la tienen muy fácil. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tranquilo, tranquilo, serás de la dimensión bakugan entonces, solo vuelve a darme los datos de la evolución de Vandarus por favor, ya que no estaba seguro de si querías en la dimensión digimon o bakugan. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_una gran disculpa, se me olvido darte la bienvenida al torneo, así que bienvenido y te deseo buena suerte, ojala no te toque alguno de los villanos, como Bakura o Barodius, para que puedas llegar lejos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Efímeros: **_muchas gracias por tus palabras, realmente me halagan, es bueno saber que el fic va bien, a pesar de estar ya muy largo, lo que me cuesta creer es que ya tengo más de 600 comentarios, si que es un record personal. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_Omega era una guerrera de honor, por eso, morir peleando era quizás el máximo honor para ella, aunque si fue muy triste, pero la hora de ajustar cuentas con Xanadu se acerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_me alegra saber que todo salió bien en tu salón, realmente fue una injusticia lo que estaban haciendo, espero que también las cosas con tu mamá se haya arreglado, respecto a tu primo, no tienes que agradecerme, lo hago con mucho gusto. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Escarlata, Nina, Anónimo, Efímeros, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe Misaki, Iron Mario, Zeus, Moon-9215, Terminex y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el martes….**_


	62. La invasion final

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, la hora finalmente ha llegado, Baranoia ha descendido del espacio para conquistar la Tierra, es hora de darlo todo en la batalla, el momento de enfrentarse a Xanadu y a Serpentera finalmente llego, el destino del universo esta en juego._

_Un aviso, se les informa que ya no se admitirá más OC a partir de este capítulo, pues ya tengo a los 146 participantes, lamento mucho cualquier inconveniente y un agradecimiento a todos aquellos que se han inscrito al torneo._

_Y ahora el capítulo 62._

**Cap. 62 La invasión final.**

**Baranoia…**

La flota de ataque estaba comenzando a emerger, mientras se dirigía hacia la Tierra, los soldados preparaban las naves de ataque y a los bakugan mutantes, mientras que Xanadu sonreía de manera maligna y triunfal.

-Este planeta me ha causado muchos problemas, nunca habíamos tardado tanto en conquistar un planeta-.

-Ahora el momento de su muerte esta cerca, finalmente llego el momento de que Baranoia triunfe sobretodo el universo, aplastando a Drago-dijo Serpentera.

-Espero buenos resultados de ustedes dos-Xanadu miro a sus hijas-como mis hijas deberán acabar con todo aquel que se atreva a interponerse en mis planes-.

-No te preocupes madre-dijo Tenaya.

-Acabaremos con todos los gusanos que se atrevan a interponerse en nuestro camino-le aseguro Arturina.

-Eso espero-.

Clay apareció y se inclino ante Xanadu-Majestad, llegaremos a la Tierra en 15 minutos-

-Bien, ya casi es hora-.

**Tierra…..**

Tras haber pasado un día descansando, Dan y Drago estaban listos para continuar, por supuesto que Mylene amenazo a Dan y a Keith para que no dijeran nada al respecto de las clases de Miyoko.

-¿Estas listo para empezar de nuevo?-pregunto Keith sonriendo.

-Por supuesto, hagámoslo ahora-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Ambos ya iban a lanzar a sus bakugan, cuando Marucho hablo por los altavoces.

-¡Deténganse chicos, tenemos un problema mucho mayor!-.

Dan y los otros abandonaron el interespacio y se dirigieron a la sala de control, donde los esperaban Marucho y Ren, ambos estaban muy serios.

-¿Qué sucede chicos?-pregunto Fabia preocupada.

-Tenemos una visita muy desagradable-dijo Ren y activo las cámaras del exterior, donde pudieron ver la gran flota de ataque de Baranoia.

-Xanadu-musito Dan entre dientes.

-Parece que finalmente ha decidido lanzar el ataque final contra la Tierra-dijo Shun seriamente.

Mira, Keith y Ace estaban aterrados, esa armada era mucho mayor que la que invadió Vestal, además de que en ese entonces, Xanadu nunca estuvo presente en ningún momento, esa era la peor parte.

-Pero ¿Por qué vienen tantas naves a atacar?-pregunto Elfin.

-Desde que destruimos el Némesis, Xanadu debe estar intentando compensar la perdida de esa nave tan poderosa con una flota de ataque mucho mayor-dedujo Keith.

-Si Xanadu quiere pelea, entonces eso le daremos-dijo Dan-¿Dónde están el resto de los peleadores?-.

-Donde siempre, dispersos por la ciudad-dijo Marucho-me imagino que ahora deben saber del ataque de Baranoia-.

-Entonces hay que ir a apoyarlos-dijo Drago-es hora de que detengamos a Xanadu y a Serpentera-.

Los peleadores asintieron y abandonaron el centro de control, ahora se dirigían a la batalla de sus vidas, una que sería casi imposible de ganar, pero nunca se darían por vencidos.

Desde la nave principal, Xanadu veía las caras de terror de los habitantes de la Tierra, mientras usaba su rastreador para ver el nivel de poder de los bakugan terrestres, ninguno era el oponente indicado para Serpentera, pero al bakugan supremo solo le interesaba pelear contra un solo bakugan.

-¿Estas listo para iniciar la diversión?-.

-Cuando usted diga, mi reina-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de destruirlo todo Death Phantom Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

La gente vio aterrada como un dragón gigante aparecía en el cielo y aterrizaba justo en el centro de la ciudad, mientras comenzaba a destruir todo lo que estuviera a su paso, para deleite de Xanadu.

-Bien hecho, aunque no tendremos la diversión solo para nosotros dos ¡Todas las tropas inicien el ataque!-.

Tenaya y Arturina saltaron de la nave, mientras sacaban a sus compañeros bakugan, los cuales también estaban ansiosos, seguidos por Marduk.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Acábalos Demonder Pyrus/Subterra!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de bailar Hexuba Aquos/Ventus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Vladitor Darkus!-.

Hexuba y Demonder hicieron su aparición, mientras sus compañeras princesas aterrizaban sobre sus hombros, luego aparecieron los cogs, quantrons, cyclobots, testas naranjas, testas azules, krybots y trituradores, todos listos para atacar, no solo con sus armas y naves, sino también con….

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge!-.

Un poderoso ejército de bakugan mutantes hizo su aparición, mientras Serpentera se mantenía al margen, al igual que Xanadu, ya que ellos estaban esperando a sus mayores enemigos para poder pelear.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe volcánico!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca!-.

Demonder y Hexuba comenzaron a destruir todo a su paso, mientras la gente trataba de refugiarse en algún sitio, pero a donde quiera que iban habían soldados y bakugan mutantes, fue cuando los peleadores aparecieron, incluso sus aliados de todo el mundo, hasta la reina Serena había llegado.

-Xanadu-.

-Serpentera-.

Dan y Drago miraron a sus dos rivales, quienes les devolvieron la mirada, Drago quedo asombrado al ver al nuevo Serpentera, al igual que el resto de sus amigos.

-Veo que no bromeaban cuando dijeron que Serpentera obtendría un poder abominable-dijo asombrado.

-Descuida, nosotros también hemos adquirido un gran poder-.

-Tienes razón-.

-Muy bien, es hora de terminar con esto-dijo Dan-¡Adelante! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Shine Helios Pyrus!-.

-¡Voy a derrotarlos a todos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hagámoslo por Vestal Rise Wilda Subterra!-.

-¡Les causare mucho dolor!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de la revancha Specter Percival Darkus!-.

-¡Aun no les he dado su merecido por habernos usado de esa forma!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Brilla Magna Aranaut Haos!-.

-¡Esto va por Neathia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Shogun Ingram Ventus!-.

-¡Los voy a vencer!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ataca Queen Elfin Aquos!-.

-¡Esto va por Preyas y Akwimos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hagámoslo por la maestra Omega, Crunch, Gaia e Hysteria, Ribbian Pyrus!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Slifer Darkus!-.

-¡Esto va por Primus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Nerenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Esto va por Auric!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Freeza Aquos!-.

-¡Los voy a dejar helados!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Neos Haos!-.

-¡Les mostrare el poder de un vikingo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Uria Darkus!-.

-¡Tengo hambre de pelear!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Raviel Ventus!-.

-¡Estoy listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Linehalt Darkus!-.

-¡Esta va por Gundalia y Nurzak!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Phosphos Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a triplicar su dolor!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Contestir Haos!-.

-¡Ya estoy más que listo!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Plitheon Ventus!-.

-¡Van a conocer lo que es el dolor!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Rubanoid Pyrus!-.

-¡Sientan mi ira pyrus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Avior Subterra!-.

-¡Ya es tiempo de acabar con ellos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hawktor Ventus!-.

-¡Haré que se arrepientan por todo lo que han hecho!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Coredem Subterra!-.

-¡Ya es tiempo de terminar con todo esto!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Blade Tigrerra Haos!-.

-¡Les haré pagar por lo que le hicieron a Nueva Vestroia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Alfa Hydranoid Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a mostrarles mi furia Darkus!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Hammer Gorem Subterra!-.

-¡Listos o no aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Surge Ángel Haos!-.

-¡Voy a darles un poco de ayuda divina!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Infernus Darkus!-.

-¡Los voy a aplastar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Ragnaros Pyrus!-.

-¡Vas a tener el mismo final que tu padre, Serpentera!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Cassandra Aquos!-.

-¡Voy a dejarlos hundidos!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Luna Aquos!-.

-¡El poder de la luna ha llegado para acabar con la maldad de Baranoia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Vandarus Pyrus!-.

-¡Mi fuego los va a dejar derrotados!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Anubis Darkus!-.

-¡Todavía no les he hecho pagar por habernos usado de esa forma!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Holy Crow Ventus!-.

-¡Van a pagar por haber destruido a Gundalia y Nueva Vestroia!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Utopía Haos!-.

-¡Les daré una muestra del poder de la luz!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Mercury Darkus!-.

-¡Les daré una prueba de la furia de un dragón!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Horus Ventus!-.

-¡Aquí viene el as aéreo, listo para acabar con los despreciables invasores!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Sirenoid Aquos!-.

-¡Por todos aquellos que han caído triunfare!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Fortress Pyrus!-.

-¡Les daré una lección que nunca olvidaran!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Cycloid Subterra!-.

-¡Ya estoy más que listo, jefe!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Harpus Ventus!-.

-¡Voy a hacerlos llorar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Horridian Darkus!-.

-¡Voy a ser que lamenten el día que se convirtieron en un imperio conquistador!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Ahora Wolfurio Haos!-.

-¡Todavía no les he dado su merecido por habernos encerrado tanto tiempo!-.

-¡Escuchen todos!-grito Dan-¡No podemos fallar, esta será la batalla final, es nuestro deber derrotar a Xanadu, no permitamos que destruya al universo, nosotros saldremos victoriosos!-.

-¡Si!-.

Dan miro a Xanadu, aunque por la distancia tuvo que volver a gritar-¿Me escuchaste Xanadu? ¡Aunque Serpentera haya evolucionado no nos vencerán, tus bakugan mutantes no son nada, nosotros somos peleadores más fuertes, te superamos en número a ti y a tus hijas!-.

Xanadu sonrió ante las palabras de Dan-Parece que Kuso no ha aprendido que los números no ganan guerras ¿Qué opinas Serpentera?-.

-Que hay que sacarlo de su error-respondió Serpentera malignamente.

-Estoy de acuerdo, demostrémosle su error ¡Poder activado: Impacto maligno!-.

Los ojos del cráneo que estaba en el abdomen de Serpentera comenzaron a brillar y entonces lanzo dos rayos al cielo, oscureciéndolo y comenzando a disparar varios relámpagos en todas direcciones, destruyendo desde monumentos, pequeñas aldeas, pueblos hasta ciudades enteras, para asombro de los peleadores.

-¿Es en serio?-exclamo Drago asombrado.

-¿Cómo hizo eso?-cuestiono Mira asustada.

-Uso solo un ataque…..-Keith no pudo continuar, pero Dan termino.

-Y destruyo más de la mitad de la Tierra-.

-Ese debe ser el poder que tiene el ahora evolucionado Death Phantom Serpentera-dijo Drago sumamente impresionado.

Xanadu sonreía de manera diabólica, más ahora al ver las caras de terror de sus enemigos-Los números no ganan guerras, el poder si lo hace ¡Todas las tropas ataquen!-.

Los bakugan mutantes comenzaron a avanzar, siendo guiados por Demonder, Hexuba y Vladitor, los peleadores se prepararon para la gran batalla, el último enfrentamiento contra el poderoso imperio de las maquinas de Baranoia.

-¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

Helios lanzo su poderoso ataque de fuego contra los bakugan mutantes, acabando con un gran número de esas criaturas malignas, aunque todavía quedaban muchos y estos comenzaron a atacar con gran ferocidad.

-¡Adelante!-grito Dan y todos se dispersaron en todas direcciones para pelear por la libertad no solo de la Tierra, Neathia, Gundalia, Vestal o Vestroia, sino de todo el universo.

Drago volaba, mientras esquivaba los terribles ataques de los bakugan mutantes, al tiempo que lanzaba sus propios ataques contra ellos, siendo seguido por la mirada agresiva de Serpentera.

-Drago-musito ansioso por pelear contra él-por fin, finalmente vamos a pelear contra ti, voy a acabar contigo, estas a punto de descubrir que ahora soy el bakugan supremo y que soy el rey de todos los bakugan-.

-¡Poder activado: Cañón Blazer!-.

Drago ataco a los bakugan mutantes, mientras que los exvexos peleaban con otros bakugan mutantes, cuando se encontraron frente a frente con las hijas de Xanadu, Tenaya y Arturina.

-Mira a quien tenemos aquí, hermanita-dijo Arturina.

-Los poderosos vexos, veo que no han aprendido su lección, aun creen que pueden derrotar a nuestra madre, cuando ni siquiera fueron capaces de derrotarnos a nosotras dos-dijo Tenaya con burla.

-Eso va a cambiar ahora ¿lista Freeza?-.

-Cuando tú digas, amiga-.

-¡Poder activado: Brisa congelante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lanza de Odín!-.

Freeza y Neos lanzaron sus ataques contra Demonder, quien los detuvo solo con sus dos brazos, mientras Tenaya sonreía de manera burlona, esos dos no aprendían que jamás podrían derrotar a las hijas de la peleadora más poderosa de todo el universo, pero era algo que iban a aprender por las malas y esta vez, se asegurarían de que no sobrevivieran, por su parte, Shadow y Lync encararon a Arturina.

-¡Poder activado: Viento cortante!-.

-¡Poder activado: Oz de la muerte!-.

Raviel y Uria atacaron a Hexuba, pero la poderosa bakugan se movió a una velocidad sumamente impresionante, tal que no solo pudo esquivar el ataque, sino que además pudo atacarlos por la espalda.

-¿Qué les pareció eso?-pregunto Arturina sonriendo.

-¿Te encuentras bien Raviel?-pregunto Lync.

-Descuida, ese ataque no fue nada para mí-le aseguro Raviel.

-¿Qué me dices tú Uria?-.

-Que esto solo aumento mis ansias para acabar con ellos-le aseguro.

La gran guerra había comenzado, mientras la gente era evacuada de la ciudad, al tiempo que las tropas de todo el mundo se preparaban para ir a la batalla, este era el momento decisivo, el momento de finalizar la guerra contra Baranoia.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 62, espero les haya gustado, el momento final ha comenzado, los peleadores de todo el mundo y de otros mundos vs el poderoso imperio de las maquinas Baranoia, es hora de darlo todo o nada, mientras que viejos rivales se enfrentaran, llego el momento._

_Nuevamente me disculpo por ya no poder recibir a más participantes al torneo, pero ya tengo a los 146, así que lo lamento, espero lo entiendan._

_Otra cosa, cualquier duda que tengan en el torneo (ya sea reglas, formas de escoger combates, etc.) no duden en preguntarme, con mucho gusto tratare de resolverlas lo mejor posible y una advertencia, dependiendo de contra quien peleen se irán dando una idea de que tan lejos podrán llegar, habrás algunos que quizás no pasen de la primera ronda, pero tratare de que den un gran espectáculo si les toca luchar contra Atem o Dan._

**Anónimo: **_ya puedes sacar el puño de tu corazón, pues el combate final ha comenzado, aunque Drago y Serpentera todavía no se enfrentan, aunque su combate esta muy próximo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias, pensé en la mejor canción que pudiera representar el gran cambio de Mylene, aunque solo sea con sus sentimientos y no se me ocurrió otra mejor que esa, me alegra que la hayas aprobado amigo mío. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_tranquilo tigre, el momento de tu duelo esta cerca, de hecho, ahora que Baranoia invadió la Tierra, esta vez con la intención de destruir el planeta, habrá muchos enfrentamientos muy intensos y el tuyo será uno de ellos, aunque por el momento no ha empezado, ya tengo tus nuevos datos, muchas gracias y bienvenido seas al torneo de series, te deseo la mejor de las suertes, solo recuerda que los combates se escogen al azar, así que no puedo asegurarte contra quien te enfrentaras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata y Nina: **_se refería a todos los peleadores, ya que desde que los conoce se han rebelado contra sus planes, Xanadu quiere exterminar a todos aquellos que se opongan a ella y a su imperio, eso incluye a todos sus enemigos, lo que los convierte en rebeldes. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_no solo Pikachu, cualquier otra criatura, ya sea espíritu, Pokemon, digimon, bakugan o dinosaurio, no tendrían la menor oportunidad contra los dioses egipcios, Atem ganaría muy fácilmente, pero él no es así, él compite con honor y siempre con su fiel mago oscuro, respecto a GX, personalmente prefiero a Yubel, por eso estará en el torneo, como aliada de Bakura, tienes razón, los OC que faltan vuelven a la acción, pero en el torneo tendrán más participación. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_no te tienen que obligar a hacer algo que no quieres, ya sean tus padres o amigos, tú diles que es lo que quieres y si ellos lo entienden que bueno, si no….pues ni modo, tú debes hacer lo que tu desees, no lo que los demás te digan, ten siempre presente eso, y bueno, el apocalipsis ha iniciado, finalmente Xanadu ha lanzado el ataque final contra la Tierra y el momento de darlo todo ha llegado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Ani Teen lyoko: **_respondiendo a tu pregunta, si, el poder de la Matrix permaneció unido con ellos todo ese tiempo y sus cuerpos han absorbido un poco de esas energías, del mismo modo que Serpentera, muchas gracias por tus palabras y me alegra que te este gustando el fic. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_ya veo, respecto a tu OC para el fic de code lyoko, te confieso que no tengo la menor idea, solo te puedo decir que debe ser alguien que tenga que ver con ninjas, excepto Naruto, porque la verdad no me gusta esa serie, lo siento, tiene que ser alguien que sea un guerrero ninja y que este dispuesto a todo con tal de ser el mejor. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Joe Misaki: **_muchas gracias por eso (sarcasmo), por eso voy a hacer que te humillen en el torneo, que te aplasten, que te masacren, que te…jeje, no es cierto, estoy jugando, yo no soy capaz de hacerle eso a un lector, los únicos que van a sufrir eso van a ser los de Dino Rey, excepto Moon-9215, además, creo que el hecho de que te obliguen a ver otra cursi película de Crepúsculo es suficiente castigo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Anónimo, Escarlata, Nina, AkiraKazami97 y Ani Teen lyoko, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Terminex, Iron Mario, Zeus y Joe Misaki (quien va a ser masacrado en el torneo…..jajajaja, no es cierto, estoy jugando contigo).**_

_**Nos vemos…el jueves…..**_


	63. Duelos decisivos

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, con la continuación de la batalla final entre los peleadores y Baranoia, Xanadu y sus tropas avanzan lentamente, mientras los peleadores trataran de detener a este poderoso imperio, al tiempo que dos batallas se desataran, entre los vexos vs las princesas._

_Y ahora el capítulo 63._

**Cap. 63 Duelos decisivos.**

Xanadu miraba la destrucción de la ciudad como si fuera un espectáculo de luces, al tiempo que sus fuerzas avanzaban por todas direcciones, aunque si mayor arma, Serpentera, aun se mantenía a distancia, esperando el momento para enfrentarse a Drago.

-Un poco más Serpentera y podrás enfrentarte no solo a Drago, sino a todos sus amigos-.

-Estoy más que ansioso-.

Mientras los peleadores también de habían dispersos por todas direcciones para enfrentarse contra las tropas invasoras, Dan, Keith, Mira, Fabia, Shun, Ace y Marucho trataban de acercarse a Serpentera, pero los bakugan mutantes les cerraban el paso.

-¡Rayos!-gruño Dan cuando un Emperor le cerro el paso, solo para ser derrotado fácilmente por Drago.

-Es extraño ¿Por qué Serpentera se mantiene a distancia? Si lo que más deseaba era pelear conmigo-dijo Drago.

-Deben estar tramando algo-dijo Keith-y con eso me refiero a Xanadu y a Serpentera-.

-Sea lo que sea, estoy segura que no será nada bueno-dijo Mira preocupada.

-Tenemos que acabar con estos monstruos para poder ir tras Serpentera-dijo Ace.

-Entonces hagámoslo ¡Poder activado: Cañón Blazer!-.

-¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del murciélago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espejismo de puño!-.

-¡Poder activado: Lluvia de shurikens!-.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas de Mercurio!-.

Drago, Helios, Wilda, Percival, Aranaut, Ingram y Elfin lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra los bakugan mutantes, acabando con una gran cantidad, pero aun quedaban muchos más.

-Vaya ¿Qué te parece eso, Serpentera?-pregunto Xanadu asombrada.

-Son poderosos, a pesar de que ya no tienen la Matrix, pero siguen siendo solo insectos para mí-.

-Cierto, pero solo nos interesan un tipo de peleador, el poderoso Dan Kuso y su Bakugan, Drago-.

-A quien muy pronto destrozare con facilidad-.

Los vexos se enfrentaban a Tenaya y Arturina, siendo Mylene y Volt vs Tenaya, Lync y Shadow vs Arturina, pero las princesas eran sumamente poderosas, aun con sus bakugan reales.

-¡Poder activado: Ventisca de nieve!-.

Freeza lanzo su ventisca contra las piernas de Demonder, las cuales comenzaron a congelarse lentamente, mientras Mylene sonreía.

-¿Por qué sonríes?-pregunto Tenaya con burla-no me digas que en serio crees que con una pequeña ventisca vencerás a Demonder ¡Poder activado: Onda de calor!-.

El cuerpo de Demonder comenzó a cambiar hasta volverse de lava, de ese modo consiguió liberarse de la congelación, mientras Mylene y Freeza retrocedían algo preocupadas, pero Volt llego en su auxilio.

-¡Poder activado: Martillo de Thor!-.

La lanza de Neos se convirtió en un mazo, con el cual golpeo el suelo y libero una gran cantidad de rayos, los cuales golpearon a Demonder con mucha fuerza, pero el bakugan baranoiano no caía.

-Gracias Volt-.

-No tienes nada que agradecer, sabes que siempre protejo a mis aliados-.

Freeza y Neos escucharon la conversación, aunque ambos tenían sus propios pensamientos, unos que les provocaron un poco de risa.

-Oye Freeza ¿te imaginabas esto? Que nosotros dos seríamos compañeros de dos vexos, quienes intentaron destruir a nuestros hermanos bakugan y además, los protegiéramos con nuestras vidas-.

-Ni en un millón de años me lo hubiera imaginado, si alguien me hubiera dicho que iba a terminar siendo compañera de un vexo me habría reído en su cara-.

-Creo que yo también-Freeza y Neos se rieron, mientras Mylene y Volt cerraban los ojos seriamente.

-Basta de tonterías-dijo Tenaya-¡Poder activado: Impacto de fuego!-.

Demonder golpeo el suelo con su puño y una gran cantidad de lava comenzó a emerger, por lo que Neos y Freeza se elevaron para evitar ser alcanzados por ese ataque de lava.

-Ese bakugan es poderoso-dijo Freeza.

-Que lastima que pelee por las razones equivocadas-dijo Neos.

Del mismo modo, Raviel y Uria se enfrentaban a Hexuba, quien esquivaba sus ataques a una velocidad impresionante, ambos bakugan tenían que hacer esfuerzos para alcanzarla.

-¿No puedes ir más rápido, Raviel?-cuestiono Lync.

-¡Discúlpeme, que tal si yo viajo en su espalda cómodamente, mientras usted vuela!-.

-De acuerdo, ya entendí-.

-¡Vamos Uria, no la dejes escapar!-grito Shadow histérico.

-¡Gritar así no hará que vaya más rápido!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado verde!-.

Raviel lanzo su tornado contra Hexuba, quien lo esquivo con suma facilidad, pero en su escape se distrajo, era el momento que Shadow esperaba.

-¡Poder activado: Ácido!-.

Uria escupió su ataque de ácido, dándole justo en los ojos a Hexuba-¡Ay! ¡Mis ojos! ¡Eso arde mucho!-.

-¡Resiste Hexuba! ¡Poder activado: Recuperación!-.

Hexuba comenzó a brillar y sus ojos se limpiaron, cuando los pudo abrir, solo vio a los dos bakugan con una gran ira-¡Van a pagar por eso!-.

-¡Poder activado: Ataque de ráfagas!-.

Hexuba disparo una gran cantidad de ráfagas de aire, las cuales eran sumamente filosas, impactando contra Raviel y Uria, ambos bakugan cayeron al suelo por la fuerza de impacto.

-Si que es poderosa-dijo Raviel.

-Pero no me voy a rendir tan fácilmente-dijo Uria.

Shadow y Lync estaban impresionados, cada día que pasaba descubrían que los bakugan reales tenían algo que los mecánicos no, espíritu, deseo de continuar peleando aunque la situación se vea muy mal, realmente habían sido muy tontos al querer exterminarlos.

-¡Poder activado: Oz de la muerte!-.

-¡Poder activado: Vuelo intento!-.

Uria y Raviel atacaron al mismo tiempo, Hexuba tuvo que hacerse a un lado y apenas los pudo esquivar, aunque era más rápida, esos dos bakugan le estaban causando muchos problemas y Demonder parecía estar en iguales situaciones.

-Creo que han mejorado mucho, Tenaya-dijo Demonder.

-Pero siguen siendo basura, aunque Arturina y Hexuba también tienen problemas, muy bien, entonces llevemos esta pelea al siguiente nivel ¡Poder activado: Modo explosivo!-

Arturina vio que Demonder pasaba al siguiente nivel y decidió imitar a su hermana-¡Poder activado: Modo Tsunami!-.

Demonder y Hexuba pasaron al siguiente nivel, ahora serían más difíciles de vencer, pero los vexos estaban más que preparados para darles batalla y todo gracias a los Prime.

-Esto se ha complicado mucho-dijo Mylene-afortunadamente tenemos los armamentos-.

-Espera Mylene, no queremos usarlos-dijo Freeza.

-¿Qué? ¿Por qué?-.

-Nosotros somos guerreros, no esta en nuestra naturaleza pelear usando armamentos, somos de la antigua escuela-dijo Neos.

-Pero cuando peleamos con Benag…..-.

-Ese fue un caso urgente, tratábamos de sacar del control de ese malvado a todos esos peleadores, pero ahora estamos enfrentándonos a dos bakugan sumamente poderosos, para nosotros sería una gran humillación si los derrotamos usando artefactos como esos-.

-Lamentamos lo que piensen al respecto, pero…-.

-Entiendo-dijo Volt-y los respeto por su decisión-.

-Gracias Volt-.

-Entonces tendremos que terminar esto con solo nuestras habilidades-dijo Mylene.

-Te aseguro que los venceremos-.

-¿Qué opinas de esto, Arturina?-pregunto Tenaya con burla.

-Son muy tontos, hay que acabarlos para que madre esté orgullosa-dijo contenta.

Del otro lado de la ciudad, Marduk y Vladitor guiaban a un grupo de bakugan mutantes, los cuales destruían todo a su paso, dejando solo escombros detrás de si.

-Muy bien Vladitor, hagamos esto por el general Benag-.

-Estoy contigo-.

-¡Poder activado: Remolino oscuro!-.

Vladitor lanzo un feroz remolino contra un edificio, pero antes de que el ataque pudiera impactarse con su objetivo…..

-¡Poder activado: Escudo pyrus!-.

Una barrera de fuego protegió el edificio, mientras Marduk encaraba a quien se había interpuesto con su ataque-¿Quién eres tú?-.

-Llámame Darrow amigos y este Vandarus-.

-Hemos venido a detenerlos-.

-No me hagas reír, si crees que una basura orgánica como tú nos derrotara, entonces eres tan tonto como el resto ¡Poder activado: Vuelo de oscuridad!-.

A una gran velocidad, Vladitor ataco a Vandarus golpeándolo repetidamente con sus poderosas alas, mientras el bakugan pyrus trataba de mantenerse en el aire.

-¡Resiste Vandarus!-.

-¡Sería más fácil con un poco de ayuda!-.

Pero antes de que Darrow pudiera hacer algo, Vladitor golpeo a Vandarus y esta vez lo estrello contra el suelo, el bakugan pyrus apareció algo herido, pero dispuesto a continuar.

-Me doy cuenta que son muy persistentes-dijo Marduk-pero me temo que están en desventaja, yo fui entrenado por el general Benag, así que no tienen la menor oportunidad contra mí-.

-Eso ya lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Lanzallamas!-.

Vandarus lanzo su lanzallamas, el cual tomo por sorpresa a Vladitor y le dio directo, pero el bakugan darkus aun podía seguir luchando y por mucho.

-¿Qué rayos fue eso? Dejaste que te golpearla-dijo Marduk molesto.

-Lo siento, me tomo por sorpresa, pero te aseguro que no volverá a pasar-dijo Vladitor.

-Eso espero, ya que no quiero terminar como Omega y Crunch-dijo Marduk, mientras miraba a la reina, de alguna manera, le parecía que la reina observaba cada una de las batallas, al tiempo que esperaba el momento para atacar y eso le preocupaba, ya que si de algo estaba muy seguro era que la reina no tendría piedad por nadie en ese momento.

Por su parte, Zero, Lena, Ren y Zenet se encargaban de otro grupo de bakugan mutantes, Ribbian había visto que ese bakugan llamado Vandarus desafiaba a Vladitor, también sabía que Zero se había dado cuenta.

-¡Tenemos que ayudarlos!-le dijo a Zero.

-No, nuestro objetivo esta allá-Zero señalo a Xanadu, quien mantenía la vista en todos los combates, especialmente de sus hijas y de su leal teniente.

-Zero….-.

-Tenemos que terminar con esto Ribbian, se que es imposible que derrotes a Serpentera, pero quizás podamos destruir a Xanadu mientras esta distraída-dijo mientras empuñaba su espada.

-¡Poder activado: Jabalina oscura!-.

Linehalt golpeo a varios bakugan mutantes, venciéndolos con suma facilidad y seguido por sus dos amigas.

-¡Bien Phosphos! ¡Poder activado: Veneno!-.

Phosphos lanzo su letal veneno, el cual comenzó a debilitar a algunos bakugan mutantes, lo suficiente como para que Contestir los pudiera derrotar.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto haos!-.

Contestir disparo un rayo de luz contra esos bakugan, los cuales desaparecieron en medio de ese ataque.

-¡Bien hecho!-grito Zenet contenta.

Por su parte, Lena miraba a Zero, quien parecía estar muy concentrado en algo, aunque la peleadora aquos no estaba segura de en que estaba pensando, un estruendo llamo su atención, al parecer, el resto de los peleadores también estaban enfrascados en una intensa batalla.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas de rubí!-.

Rubanoid lanzo sus poderosas llamas contra los bakugan mutantes, exterminándolos con suma facilidad, pero entonces se vio rodeado por varios más.

-¡Son demasiados!-exclamo Linus.

-¡Descuida, podemos encargarnos de ellos!-.

¡Poder activado: Flecha de poder!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de fuego!-.

Dos ataques más golpearon a los bakugan mutantes, se trataban de Coredem y Avior, mientras Jake y Mason sonreían.

-¿Te encuentras bien Linus?-pregunto Jake.

-Si, llegaron justo a tiempo-.

-Y no venimos solos-dijo Mason sonriendo.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Brillo de la luna!-.

Dos ataques más golpearon a los bakugan mutantes y entonces hicieron su aparición los bakugan conocidos como Anubis y Luna, mientras Alex y Melish sonreían llenas de emoción por la batalla.

-Ya veo-dijo Linus sonriendo.

-¿Qué estamos esperando?-pregunto Alex-vamos a hablar o a pelear-.

-Yo digo que peleemos, después de todo, aun tenemos cuentas pendientes con esos tipos-dijo Melish ansiosa.

Jake, Mason y Linus asintieron, de esa manera continuaron la lucha contra el terrible imperio de las maquinas, desgraciadamente, no solo los bakugan mutantes eran el problema, pues había cientos de naves atacando por toda la ciudad y ahora se estaban dispersando por toda la Tierra, mientras los peleadores trataban de evitar que fueran a algún otro lado.

-¡No los dejes escapar Slifer!-.

-¡Tu tampoco Infernus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Relámpago oscuro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Velocidad año luz!-.

Slifer e Infernus atacaron al mismo tiempo con sus poderosos ataques, los cuales destruyeron una gran cantidad de pequeñas naves, pero entonces las más grandes concentraron su fuego en ellos, Escarlata y Niah tenían que hacer un gran esfuerzo para evitar caer al suelo debido a los movimientos de sus bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de agua!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto verde!-.

Dos ataques aparecieron de la nada y destruyeron esas naves, mientras las demás se preparaban para continuar la batalla, los otros bakugan que se unieron a la batalla eran Sirenoid y Plitheon.

-No hay nada como el caballero que siempre llega en auxilio de la doncella-dijo Jessie.

-¡Cállate!-gritaron Niah y Plitheon, ya que las naves habían abierto fuego de nuevo.

También en el mar se desataba la guerra, ya que no solo había bakugan mutantes, sino también una gran cantidad de barcos de Baranoia, así como submarinos, estos eran liderados por el mismísimo profesor Clay.

-¡Fuego!-ordeno, mientras comenzaban a disparar hacia la ciudad.

-¡Poder activado: Burbujas hechizadas!-.

Una gran cantidad de burbujas apareció y detuvo los misiles de las naves, mientras Cassandra hacía su aparición.

-No tan rápido-dijo Alexandra sonriendo, al tiempo que más de sus compañeros se unían a la batalla.

-Creo que necesitan un poco de fuerza divina-dijo Ángel, mientras Nina sonreía, lista para la batalla.

-Con un poco de poder acuático-dijo Nerenoid emergiendo del océano, con Isis en su hombro.

-Y ayuda aérea-dijo Spoiler descendiendo, con Aki en su hombro.

Clay solo se rio por eso-Que tontos, ni crean que les tengo miedo-.

-Tal vez a ellos no-dijo Ayame, apareciendo con Holy Crow-pero yo soy una gundaliana y no somos conocidos por ser seres pacíficos a la hora de pelear-.

Esta vez Clay apretó los dientes, pero aunque su flota de ataque fuera destruida, aun contaba con el apoyo de sus bakugan mutantes o eso pensaba al menos….

-¡Poder activado: Filo relámpago!-.

Utopía apareció de la nada y destruyo a dos bakugan mutantes, mientras Nanashi sonreía totalmente divertido, detrás de él llegaron Alice, Runo, Julie, Billy, Rafe, Anubias, Haru y Joe.

-¡Poder activado: Garra destructora!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llamas darkus!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de gran martillo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Golpe supremo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-.

-¡Poder activado: Aullido!-.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino oscuro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Veneno verde!-.

Los ataques destruyeron a otro grupo de bakugan mutantes, pero aunque quedaban muchos más, Clay comenzó a darse cuenta de la seriedad de su situación y no estaba dispuesto a aceptarla, pero lo que no sabía era que otra nueva peleadora estaba preparándose para entrar en acción, se trataba de Serena y de Hawktor.

-¿Esta lista para esto reina Serena?-.

-No dejare que la destrucción de nuestros hogares quede impune, es hora de detener todo esto-.

Mientras tanto, tal como Zero le había indicado a Ribbian, es decir, que se acercara a Xanadu, Anduim y Ragnaros lo hacían también, solo que era Ragnaros quien lo había decidido.

La reina tenía los brazos cruzados y los ojos cerrados, mientras meditaba sobre su siguiente jugada, pero sonrió cuando sintió dos presencias.

-Vaya, se ve que tienen mucho valor, que lastima que eso no los salvara-dijo abriendo sus ojos, para encontrarse con Ribbian y Ragnaros, mientras Zero y Anduim miraban seriamente a la reina-¿a que han venido? Supongo que no vienen con la ridícula idea de derrotarme-.

-Eso es precisamente lo que haremos-dijo Zero con odio.

-Muy bien, entonces prepárense para sufrir como nunca imaginaron-.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 63, espero les haya gustado, la guerra continua, mientras varios combates se desatan, ahora dos valientes peleadores se preparan para enfrentarse a la reina y a Serpentera, pero en el próximo capítulo conocerán el terrible poder del bakugan supremo, mientras sus ansias de pelear con Drago crecen cada vez más._

**Infinita: **_si quieres pasar de la primera ronda entonces no creo que Barodius sea el oponente indicado, respecto a la forma en que voy a escoger los combates:_

_Tengo anotados los nombres de todos los participantes en pequeños papelitos, los pondré en una urna y sacare dos, los nombres que salgan serán los que subirán para su combate, aunque la mayoría son de la dimensión bakugan, espero que haya combates entre concursantes de diferentes dimensiones._

_Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_gracias, aunque solo estaba bromeando, estuve algo confundido con el comentario, especialmente con la última parte, pero le entendí en seguida, fue muy gracioso, les agradezco sus palabras. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lo lamento, pero tienes razón, al ser tantos se me olvido, una gran disculpa por eso, aunque ya estas entrando en acción, espero que tu primo ya te haya dejado de molestar por las películas de Destino Final y te deseo suerte en el concurso, respecto a tu pregunta el fic será principalmente un croosover entre bakugan y yugioh, así que los personajes principales serán Atem y Dan, a quienes yo les apuesto para ganar el torneo, Dan y Mira serán una de las parejas principales del fic, junto con Atem y Tea, Keith y Mylene, Shun y Fabia, Ace y Julie. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_yo también espero que el torneo sea un gran espectáculo, realmente habrán muchos villanos en ese lugar, pero creo que los más peligrosos serán Bakura, Yubel y Barodius, la batalla contra Xanadu continua y la reina esta a punto de entrar en acción, junto con Serpentera y hará cientos de cosas atroces. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_descuida, darás pelea, pero como dijiste que quieres ser villano hasta el final…bueno, tú final será algo desastroso, espero que no te moleste amiga. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_gracias por la corrección, en cuanto Drago y Serpentera, aun falta para que se enfrenten, pero Serpentera comenzara a hacer cosas que harán que Drago comience a molestarse, hasta tal punto que será él quien desee enfrentarlo, el combate esta cada vez más cerca. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_lo se, yo tampoco puedo creer que este fic va a terminar, ha sido el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora y tengo un record personal por la cantidad de comentarios que tengo, espero que el torneo sea igual o mejor que este. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_muy bien, aunque tendrás que ser paciente, ya que primero va a ser el torneo y luego el fic de code lyoko, así que te pido un poco de paciencia y buena suerte en el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no tienes nada que agradecer y aunque tu participación en este fic fue corta, te prometo que te lo compensare en el torneo, donde todos los participantes tendrá sus momentos, aunque algunos tal vez no lleguen muy lejos, pero te aseguro que no quedaran eliminados del fic, solo se convertirán en miembros de la audiencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Escarlata, Nina, AkiraKazami97 y Anónimo, junto mis cordiales saludos a Joe Misaki, Iron Mario, Moon-9215, Terminex, Zeus y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos….el sábado…..**_


	64. Inicia la masacre

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, ahora la guerra comienza a complicarse cada vez más, mientras los peleadores luchan desesperadamente, Xanadu comenzara a impacientarse y empezara a cometer actos que hasta a sus hijas horrorizaran._

_Y ahora el capítulo 64._

**Cap. 64 Inicia la masacre.**

-¿En verdad eres tan ciego, Serpentera?-cuestiono Ragnaros-¿acaso no puedes ver que fue precisamente esto lo que acabo con el reino y la vida de tu padre? Por su ambición, él termino siendo traicionado por todos aquellos que le servimos tan fielmente, todo por culpa de su hambre de poder y lo mismo te pasara a ti si continuas por este camino-.

-No seas ridículo anciano-dijo Serpentera-mi padre termino así porque fue débil y sucumbió ante ustedes, los traidores despreciables, pero yo no soy como él, he alcanzado un nivel que él jamás pudo, he logrado prodigios con los cuales él nunca soñó-.

-Si soñó con ellos, por esa razón debía ser detenido-dijo Ragnaros.

-Basta de pláticas ¡Poder activado: Lluvia de fuego!-.

Ribbian disparo su poderosa lluvia justo sobre Serpentera, quien recibió el ataque directamente, pero no sufrió el menor rasguño, Zero ya se esperaba esto y le preocupaba hasta donde podría llegar Serpentera ahora que había evolucionado.

-Parece ser que te mueres por pelear-dijo Xanadu sonriendo-muy bien, entonces ustedes serán nuestro calentamiento, para después pelear contra Dan y Drago ¿Qué opinas Serpentera?-.

-Opino que los hagamos pedazos-.

-No creas que te será tan fácil ¡Poder activado: Martillo volcán!-.

Ragnaros golpeo el suelo con su garrote y una flecha de fuego apareció, la cual golpeo justo a Serpentera donde estaba el cráneo, pero tampoco le hizo el menor daño.

-¿Con eso me quieren vencer? No me hagan reír-.

-Creo que ahora es nuestro turno ¡Poder activado: Aguijón!-.

Serpentera lanzo el golpe con su cola, Ribbian y Ragnaros saltaron, consiguiendo esquivarlo, pero eso era justo lo que la reina quería que hicieran.

-¡Poder activado: Destello maldito!-.

Los ojos del cráneo brillaron con un poderoso destello de luz, el ataque golpeo a Ribbian, quien sintió como su poder iba disminuyendo, hasta que finalmente volvió a su forma de esfera.

-¡Ribbian!-grito Zero, mientras saltaba y sacaba su espada-¡Pagaras por eso maldita!-.

Zero se lanzo contra Xanadu, quien mantenía los brazos cruzados, hasta que Zero lanzo un golpe con su espada, pero la reina lo detuvo con su brazo derecho.

-¿Qué fue eso? Veo que estas dispuesto a todo con tal de derrotarme-.

-No puedo creer que te haya servido con tanta lealtad por mucho tiempo, eres un maldito monstruo-.

-Pues este monstruo es invencible-dijo Xanadu, mientras lanzaba una poderosa descarga con su mano izquierda, Zero sintió como su cuerpo sufría ese poderoso ataque y caía al suelo inconsciente-patético-dijo Xanadu, mientras lo pateaba, para luego mirar a Anduim y a Ragnaros-¿en que estábamos?-.

-¡Maldita!-grito Anduim furioso-¡Poder activado….!-.

-¡No tan rápido!-Serpentera apareció justo frente a Ragnaros, quien estando tan cerca no tuvo tiempo de reaccionar-¡Llama de oscuridad!-.

Ragnaros recibió el ataque directamente, mientras sentía como sus fuerzas lo iban abandonado-¡Drago….todo depende de ti….!-grito antes de volver a su forma de esfera, mientras Anduim caía al suelo noqueado.

Lena había visto lo que pasaba, al igual que algunos otros peleadores (Dan y su equipo entre ellos), y ahora su rostro mostraba una gran furia.

-No puedo creerlo-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Venció a ambos de una manera muy fácil-agrego Drago en iguales condiciones.

-Creo que tendremos que aumentar el nivel de nuestros ataques-dijo Marucho y todos asintieron, pero antes de poder hacer algo al respecto…

-¡Zero, pagaras por eso maldita bruja! ¡Poder activado: Impacto de cobra!-.

Phosphos lanzo un poderoso ataque contra Serpentera, el ataque golpeo al maligno bakugan justo en pleno rostro y levanto una gran cantidad de humo.

-¿Qué te pareció eso?-pregunto Phosphos riéndose, pero su risa se apago cuando Serpentera apareció ileso.

-No se que intentaste hacer, pero no me gusto que me golpearas en mi rostro-.

Xanadu sonrió con maldad-¡Poder activado: Fantasma del mal!-.

Serpentera lanzo una ataque con una sombra que tomo su forma, el ataque golpeo a Phosphos y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera, mientras Lena caía al suelo lastimada.

-¡Lena!-grito Ren preocupado por su amiga.

-No puedo creerlo…tiene un poder monstruoso….-dijo Zenet temblando de miedo.

-Y ahora quien sigue-dijo Xanadu sonriendo malignamente, fue cuando un estruendo llamo su atención, uno que venía del mar-¿Qué pasa?-.

-Algo ocurre con la flota que esta en el mar, mi reina-dijo Serpentera, mientras Xanadu miraba lo que pasaba con mucha seriedad.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado ninja!-.

Hawktor giro a una velocidad sumamente impresionante y destruyo no solo a un bakugan mutante, sino también a varios barcos y submarinos, el profesor Clay comenzó a darse cuenta de que la situación estaba saliéndose de su control y de que si se quedaba ahí sería destruido también, así que tomo una capsula de escape y abandono el barco.

La capsula de escape llego hasta el edificio donde estaba la reina Xanadu, Clay salió y se acerco a la reina.

-Alteza, lamento informarle que la flota de ataque esta siendo derrotada por esos peleadores, pero no se preocupe, conseguí escapar, solo dígame que desea que haga y preparare el siguiente ataque-pero Xanadu no contesto, Clay se quedo algo confundido y comenzó a acercarse a la reina con cautela-¿alteza? ¿está usted…?-Clay no pudo continuar, porque Xanadu se volteo a una velocidad impresionante y antes de que Clay hiciera algo, la reina atravesó su estomago con su mano, ante la mirada aterrada de aquellos que estaban más cerca, especialmente, de Keith y Mira, Clay comenzó a sentirse sumamente débil, mientras su vida comenzaba a extinguirse, Xanadu saco su mano de su estomago y Clay comenzó a caer al suelo, pero pudo decir sus últimas palabras-¿Por qué…..reina Xanadu….por que….?-con eso, Clay cayó al suelo.

Xanadu miro el cuerpo inerte de su antiguo científico y sin piedad, aplasto su cráneo del mismo modo que lo había hecho con Primus, aumentando el terror en las miradas de Keith y Mira.

-En mi ejército no hay cobardes y tú lo sabías muy bien, además, de todos modos siempre fuiste un inútil, cometí un grave error al haberte rescatado y revivido-después de eso, Xanadu volvió a su lugar, mientras cruzaba los brazos y sin un asomo de culpa o piedad, continuo mirando las batallas.

Keith apretaba los puños y los dientes, mientras Mira estaba en shock, ninguno podía creer lo que sus ojos habían visto, era cierto que su padre nunca demostró algún afecto y muestra de cariño hacia ellos, pero aun así…..

-No…..no puede ser…mi padre…..-Mira comenzó a sentir que iba a llorar, Dan al verla quiso ir a su lado, pero Drago lo detuvo, después de todo, no era el momento para consolar a nadie, ya que los bakugan mutantes los habían vuelto a rodear, lo único que Dan pudo hacer fue apretar sus puños, dientes y lanzarle una mirada llena de odio hacia Xanadu.

-¡Xanadu, vas a pagar por todo lo que haz hecho!-.

Xanadu miro a Dan y ambos se sostuvieron la mirada por un largo tiempo, pero entonces los bakugan mutantes se lanzaron sobre Drago y los otros.

-¡Dan!-grito Drago.

Dan miro a los bakugan mutantes con furia-¡Poder activado: Blazer dragón!-.

Drago lanzo su poderoso ataque y fue seguido por Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival y Elfin, en todos se podía ver el gran odio que sentían hacia Xanadu y aunque fuera lo último que hicieran, acabarían con esa malvada y se asegurarían que nunca volvería a lastimar a nadie.

Lejos de ahí, Vandarus y Vladitor continuaban con su combate, Fortress se había unido a la batalla hacía un tiempo, pero le era un poco difícil seguir la velocidad de esos dos bakugan.

-No los pierdas, Fortress-dijo Chan Lee.

-Descuida, no lo haré-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de fuego!-.

Vandarus lanzo su ataque de fuego, pero Vladitor lo desvió con solo mover sus poderosas alas, mientras que Marduk sonreía de manera divertida.

-Orgánico estúpido, yo fui entrenado por el general Benag, el mejor guerrero de la reina de ninguna manera seré vencido por alguien inferior como tú-.

-Detesto a los habladores-dijo Darrow-pero aunque seas muy fuerte, yo tengo algo que tú no-.

-Y eso sería…..-.

-Refuerzos-.

-¿Qué?-.

-¡Poder activado: Cara de ira!-.

Fortress ataco con su ataque de furia, el ataque golpeo a Vladitor en la espalda, pero el bakugan se logro mantener en el aire.

-Otro insecto ¿eh?-Marduk uso su rastreador para conocer el nivel de poder de ese bakugan-vaya que es un insecto, solo tiene 500G de poder, ni siquiera servirá para un calentamiento-.

-Estoy de acuerdo, hay que acabar con ambos-.

-Estoy de acuerdo ¡Poder activado: Esferas del caos!-.

Vladitor lanzo una gran cantidad de esferas de color negro, Fortress y Vandarus tuvieron que ser sumamente rápidos para lograr esquivar esos ataques tan peligrosos, mientras Marduk se reía.

-Debemos tener cuidado, este chico es muy duro-dijo Chan Lee preocupada.

-Estoy de acuerdo, pero Vandarus es más duro ¿verdad amigo?-.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo Vandarus sonriendo.

Ambos bakugan pyrus se lanzaron contra Vladitor, quien esquivaba sus ataques y atacaba al mismo tiempo, mientras Marduk sonreía divertido, Benag lo había entrenado precisamente para ser un peleador tan despiadado como lo era él.

Por su parte, los vexos se las veían muy difíciles, ahora que Demonder y Hexuba habían alcanzado su siguiente nivel de poder, estaba en un gran lío, aunque Freeza, Neos, Raviel y Uria estaban dispuestos a continuar.

-¡Bien Freeza! ¡Poder activado: Zona congelante!-.

Freeza uso sus poderes para crear un área donde todo lo que existía era hielo, así que Demonder se vería en desventaja.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-pregunto Demonder.

-Descuida, este ataque nos significa nada-dijo Tenaya sonriendo.

-¡Pero este si! ¡Poder activado: Trueno valkiria!-.

Neos invoco un poderoso trueno, el cual golpeo a Demonder con mucha fuerza, pero el bakugan maligno solo tuvo que protegerse con sus brazos para desviarlo.

-Buen intento, pero no lo suficiente ¡Poder activado: Taladros!-.

Demonder uso sus poderes para hacer que la tierra se levantara y formaran cuatro taladros, los cuales lanzo contra Freeza y Neos, ambos bakugan tuvieron que moverse a gran velocidad para esquivarlos.

-Esto se ve mal-dijo Volt.

-Descuida, creo que Freeza y Neos son más poderosos de lo que creemos-dijo Mylene.

-Espero que sea cierto-.

-Ese comentario fue algo ofensivo-replico Neos, mientras destruía dos taladros con su lanza, mientras Freeza lo hacía con sus manos.

Del mismo modo, Arturina y Hexuba atacaban sin piedad, tal como la reina les había enseñado hace mucho tiempo.

-¡Poder activado: Maremoto!-.

Hexuba creo una ola gigantesca, mientras provocaba que el suelo temblara, Raviel y Uria solo podían ver como la ola se les acercaba con una velocidad impresionante.

-¡Poder activado: Muro de viento!-.

Raviel aleteo con todas sus fuerzas y creo un muro que detuvo la ola a duras penas, pero Hexuba solo sonrió divertida, no se esperaba eso, claro, solo pensaba que esos dos la iban a divertir mucho.

-Se esta riendo de nosotros-dijo Shadow molesto.

-Cálmate, recuerda que así perdiste con ella la última vez-dijo Uria.

-Espera ¿Cómo…?-.

-Los Prime nos lo dijeron, así que tranquilízate y piensa con estrategia, ya que esa siempre ha sido tu mayor debilidad, no pensar cuando estas en combate-.

-No tienes que ser tan grosero ¡Poder activado: Ataque venenoso!-.

Uria comenzó a brillar de un color púrpura, mientras se lanzaba contra Hexuba, su piel ahora estaba impregnada de veneno y cualquier bakugan que fuera tocado por él sufriría un intenso dolor.

-Cuidado Hexuba, ese ataque es peligroso-le advirtió Arturina.

-Descuida-Hexuba aumento su velocidad y esquivo cada ataque de Uria, pero aun así, el bakugan darkus no desistía en su intento de golpearla.

-Creo que necesitas un buen baño ¡Poder activado: Hidrocañón!-.

Hexuba lanzo un poderoso chorro de agua contra Uria, el ataque le dio directamente, salpicando también a Shadow.

-¡Esta fría!-grito histérico.

-Olvídate de eso, tenemos un problema mayor-era cierto, ya que el ataque de Hexuba había anulado el poder de Uria.

-¡Resistan! ¡Poder activado: Fénix verde!-.

Raviel se convirtió en un ave fénix, solo que en vez de estar rodeado de fuego, estaba rodeado por poderosas corrientes de aire, con esa forma se lanzo contra Hexuba, quien consiguió detenerlo solo usando sus brazos.

-Buen intento, pero necesitas más que eso para vencernos-dijo Arturina sonriendo.

-¿Alguna idea?-pregunto Lync asustado.

-No se me ocurre nada-respondió Shadow preocupado.

Xanadu continuaba observando las distintas batallas, tras derrotar a Zero y Anduim, la reina decidió continuar con su observación para poder ver que tan peligrosos eran sus enemigos, pero ahora estaba comenzando a hartarse, más al ver que ni sus hijas ni su teniente habían acabado aun con sus adversarios.

-Esto esta durando demasiado ¿no crees Serpentera?-.

-Tiene razón, mi señora-Serpentera acerco su garra al edificio y la reina subió a ella, mientras planeaba su siguiente contraataque, algo que noto Drago.

-Xanadu esta planeando otra cosa-dijo preocupado.

-Rayos y mientras estemos rodeados por estos tipos no podremos detenerla-dijo Dan, mientras miraba como más bakugan mutantes comenzaban a rodearlos.

En el cielo, la batalla entre Fortress y Vandarus continuaba, los dos bakugan pyrus atacaban con todo lo que tenían, pero Vladitor no solo esquivaba sus ataques, sino que además contraatacaba con mucha furia.

-¡Sigue así Vladitor, ya casi son nuestros!-exclamo Marduk.

-¡Entendido!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado oscuro!-.

Vladitor lanzo su poderoso ataque contra los dos bakugan pyrus, quienes consiguieron hacerse a un lado a tiempo, por lo que Chan Lee y Darrow pudieron lanzar cada uno su ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tornado de fuego!-.

Ambos ataques se combinaron en uno solo, el cual golpeo a Vladitor directamente, pero el maligno bakugan consiguió resistirlo a duras penas.

-¿Te encuentras bien, Vladitor?-.

-Descuida, aun puedo continuar peleando-.

-Es bueno saber eso, ya que aun tenemos que vengar al general Benag-de pronto, algo llamo la atención de Marduk, se trataba de Serpentera, quien estaba avanzando por la ciudad con la reina en su garra-¿Qué esta tramando la reina ahora?-.

-No lo se, pero estoy seguro que algo malo les va a pasar a los peleadores-dijo Vladitor riéndose, tenía razón en parte, ya que no sabía algo muy serio.

-Los tengo en la mira, mi reina-dijo Serpentera.

-Muy bien, ya que esta guerra ha durado mucho, tendremos que acortarla nosotros ¡Poder activado: Relámpago del caos!-.

Serpentera reunió energía en su boca y lanzo un poderoso relámpago contra Fortress y Vandarus, pero entonces Marduk se dio cuenta de la magnitud que tenía ese ataque.

-¡Ese poder es peligroso! ¡Espera alteza, nosotros estamos aquí!-grito Marduk con todas sus fuerzas.

Chan Lee y Darrow voltearon, solo para ver el ataque acercarse a gran velocidad hacia sus bakugan, los cuales también se dieron cuenta.

-¡Cuidado!-grito Chan Lee.

Fortress y Vandarus se hicieron a un lado, pero aun así el ataque consiguió lastimarlos gravemente, devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera.

-¡Chan Lee!-.

-¡Darrow!-.

Mientras los bakugan volvían a sus formas de esfera, Chan Lee y Darrow cayeron al mar, afortunadamente estaban cerca de la orilla y aunque tenían algunas heridas, podían llegar nadando, desafortunadamente para Marduk, ni él ni Vladitor tuvieron tanta suerte, ya que el ataque les dio directamente, sin tener la oportunidad de huir.

-¿Por qué alteza?-grito Marduk.

-¿Cómo pudo traicionarnos de esta manera?-grito Vladitor

Marduk y Vladitor lanzaron un sonoro grito hasta convertirse solo en polvo, mientras la reina Xanadu sonreía con maldad.

-Me temo que acabamos con el teniente Marduk, alteza-dijo Serpentera.

-Un sacrificio aceptable, después de todo, no se ganan guerras sin sacrificio, además, también nos hemos deshecho de algunas basuras insolentes-.

Fue cuando Xanadu y Serpentera se vieron rodeados por Linehalt, Contestir, Rubanoid, Hawktor, Anubis, Slifer y Nerenoid.

-Veo que no tienes piedad por nada-dijo Escarlata-ellos eran tus leales sirvientes-.

-Tú misma lo dijiste, eran mis sirvientes, así que podía desecharlos cuando yo quisiera-.

-No vas a volver a lastimar a nadie ¿me escuchaste?-exclamo la reina Serena.

-Por favor alteza, usted y yo somos reinas, pero mientras usted tuvo una vida libre de batallas, yo siempre fui una peleadora, no tiene la menor oportunidad contra mí-.

-Afortunadamente no esta sola-dijo Linus.

Dan y sus amigos también estaban asombrados, Xanadu había vuelto a eliminar a uno de sus más fieles servidores, incluso Tenaya y Arturina estaban impactadas.

-Acabo con Marduk…de una manera muy cruel…-dijo Arturina temblando.

-Debemos tener cuidado, ya que al parecer, madre esta dispuesta a todo-dijo Tenaya.

-¿Crees que intente destruirnos a nosotras?-.

Tenaya no contesto, pero tenía un extraño presentimiento, era absurdo, ellas eran las hijas de Xanadu, las princesas de Baranoia, su madre las amaba…o al menos, eso pensaba ella.

Xanadu solo mantenía su sonrisa maligna, mientras todos los peleadores que quedaban se preparaban, si ella había tenido 0 misericordia con sus propios sirvientes, entonces ¿Cómo trataría a sus enemigos?

De algo que si estaban seguros, era que no les agradaría saber la respuesta.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 64, espero les haya gustado, la guerra contra Xanadu continua, la malvada reina ha acabado con dos de sus sirvientes sin ningún asomo de piedad, mientras el enfrentamiento entre Drago y Serpentera esta cada vez más cerca._

_He sacado algunos nombres para el torneo (solo por diversión, no son los resultados oficiales aun) y hasta ahora solo me ha gustado una pelea:_

_Shun vs Úrsula._

_Repito, estos no son los resultados oficiales, solo es una pequeña prueba._

**Infinita: **_me alegra que te guste la idea y respecto a Drago, Xanadu esta comenzando a provocar la ira de todos sus enemigos, pero esos es algo que la tiene sin cuidado, respecto a tu pregunta, yo escucho cualquier tipo de música, no tengo un gusto principal. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_lamentablemente, Xanadu te ha eliminado sin piedad, aunque te advertí que tu final iba a ser desastroso y gracias por la aclaración, no te preocupes, darás batalla a quien quiera que sea tu oponente, aun si quedas eliminada en la primera ronda, te deseo mucha suerte. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tuviste razón, aunque Zero y Ribbian no fueron los únicos que resultaron lastimados por los poderes de Serpentera, la guerra esta complicándose cada vez más, mientras Xanadu se prepara para su enfrentamiento con Dan. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_gracias por los ánimos, realmente espero que el torneo sea un gran espectáculo, son 146 participantes, pero solo uno será el ganador, además de que tendrán que enfrentarse a peligrosos enemigos como Bakura, Yubel, Barodius y Hao, será un torneo sumamente peligroso. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_no tendrás que esperar mucho, ya que en el siguiente capítulo Drago y Serpentera se encontraran frente a frente, listos para enfrentarse, al igual que Dan y Xanadu. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_descuida, tendrás un rango alto, de hecho, serás el mejor guerrero del emperador Apocalipsis y aun no he decidido si hacer otro fic de code lyoko además de ese. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tienes razón en eso, pero Xanadu no solo es tramposa, sino sumamente poderosa y peligrosa, como acabas de ver, respecto al final, me gusta la idea, pero la veo algo complicada por la gran cantidad de parejas. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_desafortunadamente, tu batalla no pudo terminarse, al menos, no como tu esperabas, ya que Xanadu esta comenzando a desesperarse, al igual que Serpentera y sus ansias por enfrentarse a Dan y Drago están creciendo. Espero que te haya gustado el capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Iron Mario, Zeus y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos…el lunes…**_


	65. El caos comienza

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo, el momento esta cada vez más cerca, Xanadu se abrirá paso para poder enfrentarse a Dan, así como Serpentera a Drago, la hora crucial esta llegando, el poder del fuego se enfrentara a la energía de la luz y la oscuridad combinados._

_Y ahora el capítulo 65._

**Cap. 65 El caos comienza.**

Serpentera sujeto a Slifer del cuello, el valiente bakugan dragón trataba de liberarse del terrible agarre del maligno bakugan, quien solo disfrutaba con lo que estaba haciendo.

-¡Suéltalo!-grito Linehalt tratado de golpearlo con su sable oscuro, pero Serpentera lo detuvo con mucha facilidad.

-Ni creas que le temo a tu poder prohibido, ahora que tengo la Matrix, ese poder tuyo es totalmente insignificante-.

-Maldito, eres un monstruo-.

-Gracias por el halago-Serpentera abrió su boca y le lanzo a Linehalt una poderosa ráfaga de fuego oscuro.

-¡Linehalt!-grito Ren mientras caía al suelo, al tiempo que Linehalt volvía a su forma de esfera.

-¡Ren, vas a pagar por eso!-grito Zenet furiosa-¡Poder activado: Impacto haos!-.

Contestir disparo su poderoso ataque de luz, pero Serpentera lo desvió con un movimiento de su cola-Insecto ¡Lárgate!-ordeno, mientras le dispara un relámpago de luz, el ataque le dio directamente a Contestir y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera, cayendo Zenet al suelo.

-¿Quién sigue?-pregunto con maldad, mientras Slifer, Nerenoid y Hawktor se ponían en guardia, aunque pocas esperanzas tenían en ganarle a semejante monstruo.

-Pobres tontos-dijo Xanadu sonriendo, para luego desviar su mirada hacia los peleadores que habían obtenido la Matrix-pero ya estoy cansándome de jugar con basuras ¡Poder activado: Reflejo maligno!-.

Serpentera comenzó a brillar como si fuera un espejo y lanzo varias ráfagas de energía por todas direcciones, muchas dieron directamente contra varios bakugan, tanto mutantes como peleadores, entre los bakugan peleadores estaban Hawktor, Slifer, Nerenoid, Tigrerra, Gorem, Hydranoid, Sirenoid, Harpus, Vulcan, Rubanoid, Horridian y Wolfurio, devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera y dejando inconscientes a sus compañeros peleadores.

-Rayos-dijo Dan apretando los puños.

-A este pasó acabar con todos los demás en poco tiempo-dijo Drago-tenemos que activar las armaduras, Dan-.

-Estoy de acuerdo-Dan, Keith, Mira, Fabia, Ace, Shun y Marucho teclearon el código de activación de sus poderosas armaduras.

-Imperial Armor listo-.

-Solaris Armor listo-.

-Iron Armor listo-.

-Thunder Armor listo-.

-Wolf Armor listo-.

-Airzor Armor listo-.

-Ice Armor listo-.

-¡Armadura instalada!-.

Drago, Helios, Wilda, Aranaut, Percival, Ingram y Elfin obtuvieron sus poderosas armaduras y se colocaron en filas, al igual que los bakugan mutantes, que prepararon sus armas y ataques.

-Acabemos con ellos-dijo Drago y sus amigos asintieron.

Xanadu entrecerró sus ojos al ver que Dan y sus amigos invocaron sus armaduras, ahora estaban acabando con sus soldados de una manera muy fácil, pero antes de poder pensar en algo, recibió otra visita, esta vez de Niah, Jessie, Alex, Nina y Alexandra.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo espejo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto verde!-.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo de luz!-.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha celestial!-.

Infernus, Plitheon, Anubis, Ángel y Casandra atacaron al mismo tiempo el cuerpo de Serpentera, sus ataques dieron justo en el blanco, mientras Alex sonreía.

-Te lo merecías-pero su sonrisa se desvaneció al ver que Serpentera apareció ileso.

-Si querían darme una lección entonces debieron hacer algo mejor que eso-.

-¡No le hicimos un solo rasguño!-exclamo Plitheon aterrado.

Xanadu sonrió con maldad-¡Poder activado: Zona de la oscuridad!-.

Un círculo rodeo a los 5 bakugan, mientras se convertía en una esfera que los encerró, una vez atrapados, comenzaron a sufrir un sinfín de cosas terribles, algo que Xanadu y Serpentera disfrutaban, cuando todo pasó, Niah, Jessie, Alex, Nina y Alexandra aparecieron en el suelo, mientras sus compañeros volvieron a sus formas de esferas.

-¡Maldito monstruo!-grito Aki furiosa, mientras Spoiler se acercaba a toda velocidad, seguido por Coredem, Luna, Holy Crow, Utopía, Mercury y Horus, los cuales rodearon al terrible y poderoso Serpentera, mientras Xanadu sonreía muy divertida.

-Vaya, me doy cuenta de que aun tienen una insignificante esperanza para derrotarme ¿Qué te parece Serpentera?-.

-Que son más tontos de lo que creíamos-dijo riéndose.

-Demostrémosle nuestro poder Jake-.

-Melish, no te contengas-dijo Luna.

-Lo mismo te digo Ayame-.

-¿Listo Nanashi?-.

-Aquí vamos Haru-.

-Cuando tú digas Jack-.

-¡Poder activado: Flecha de energía!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espada de excalibur!-.

-¡Poder activado: Flechas zafiro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Raven Calls!-.

-¡Poder activado: Taladro de luz!-.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino oscuro!-.

-¡Poder activado: Triple remolino!-.

Los 7 bakugan atacaron con todas sus fuerzas al terrible Serpentera, quien solo sonrió, mientras los ataques se dirigían hacia él, al igual que Xanadu, los ataques golpearon a Serpentera de todas direcciones, lo que levanto una gran cantidad de humo, con sumo cuidado, Coredem se acerco, solo para ser atrapado por la garra de Serpentera.

-¡Coredem!-grito Jake, quien no tuvo tiempo de usar un solo poder, ya que Serpentera golpeo a Coredem con su terrible aguijón y lo devolvió a su forma de esfera, los otros bakugan se prepararon para atacar, pero Xanadu solo sonrió, ya era hora de que conocieran los nuevos poderes de Serpentera.

-¡Poder activado: Rinzin!-.

Serpentera uso esa poderosa energía haos y aunque no lo uso con tanta fuerza como para asesinar a sus adversarios, si consiguió devolverlos a sus formas de esfera, además de que convirtió toda la ciudad en un desierto gigante.

-¿Qué fue lo que hizo?-exclamo Drago aterrado.

-Convirtió a la ciudad en un desierto con un solo poder-Dan estaba igual que su amigo, pero aun así no se daría por vencido, pero Serpentera ignoro a Drago y a sus amigos, enfocando su atención en otros bakugan y peleadores, Keith fue el primero en darse cuenta.

-¡Oh no, tiene pensado atacar a Mylene y a los otros!-.

-¿Qué?-.

-Pero, no se atreverá a atacarlos con sus hijas ahí-dijo Fabia.

-No estoy seguro de eso-dijo Shun sumamente preocupado, a decir verdad todos lo estaban.

Freeza y Neos rodaron por el suelo, esquivando un terrible golpe de Demonder, así como Raviel y Uria esquivaron un poder de Hexuba, mientras Tenaya y Arturina sonreía de manera divertida.

-Los tenemos justo donde los queríamos-dijo Arturina.

-Solo tenemos que acabar con ellos y entonces nuestra madre verá lo valiosas que somos para el imperio-dijo Tenaya.

Ambas hermanas sabía que su madre era sumamente despiadada, pero tenían fe en que las amaba a ellas, después de todo, eran sus hijas, parte de ella, siempre le habían servido con lealtad ciega, nunca se habían atrevido a cuestionar sus órdenes, excepto las ocasiones en que tomaron las naves Némesis.

Pero Xanadu parecía tener otra idea en mente, sus hijas ya estaban tardándose mucho en acabar con los vexos y su paciencia estaba acabándose, algo que Serpentera noto.

-Mi reina, si ataco ahora las princesas también se verán afectadas-.

Xanadu frunció el ceño al oír eso-No importa, los hijos son unos inútiles si no pueden acabar con unas basuras como los vexos-.

-Entonces…..-.

-Si Serpentera, es hora de que nosotros terminemos con esto ¡Poder activado: Zocado!-.

Serpentera reunió el poder darkus para lanzar su terrible ataque, una vez que lo tuvo, lo lanzo contra los vexos y contra sus propias hijas.

-¡Tenaya!-grito Arturina cuando vio lo que pasaba.

Tenaya volteo y se topo con el ataque, ambas princesas palidecieron, al igual que los vexos, pero era tarde para poder esquivarlo, aunque los vexos tuvieron más suerte, ya que sus bakugan consiguieron protegerlos en el último momento, volviendo a sus formas de esfera, mientras Demonder y Hexuba eran destruidos, al igual que Tenaya y Arturina.

-¿Por qué madre?-grito Tenaya.

-¿Cómo pudiste hacerle esto a tus propias hijas?-grito Arturina.

Ambas hermanas gritaron llenas de dolor, no solo por estar muriendo, sino por haber descubierto que su madre nunca las amó, solo eran otros sirvientes para ella.

-¡Mylene!-grito Keith al ver lo que había pasado.

El humo comenzó a disiparse y Mylene apareció inconsciente, al igual que el resto de los vexos, con sus compañeros a su lado.

-No puedo creerlo….-dijo Mira temblando.

-Esa maldita no tiene corazón, como pudo hacerle eso a sus propias hijas-dijo Ace molesto.

-Nunca me imagine que Xanadu sería capaz de esto-dijo Marucho, mientras recordaba cuando Xanadu había estado débil-¡Maldición, debimos haber acabado con ella cuando estaba débil!-.

Xanadu solo sonreía de manera maligna, al tiempo que disfrutaba de toda la matanza y sufrimiento que causaba, más por el hecho de que estaba segura de que los humanos de todo el mundo estaban viendo esa batalla por medio de sus primitivos aparatos tecnológicos.

Dan y Drago estaban sumamente enfadados, jamás se imaginaron que Xanadu haría una cosa así y menos a sus propias hijas, pero los bakugan mutantes aun los rodeaban hasta que…..

-¡Drago!-.

Drago entro en el nivel del dragón solar, pero esta vez fue más lejos, ya que estaba preparándose para lanzar el poderoso ataque del resplandor dragón.

-¡Cúbranse!-les grito Drago a sus amigos y estos asintieron, mientras Percival y Aranaut formaban un escudo para protegerse.

-¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Drago lanzo ese poderoso ataque contra los bakugan mutantes, quienes fueron reducidos a polvo de una manera muy fácil, mientras que Xanadu y Serpentera sonreían.

-Vaya, parece que Kuso y Drago también están ansiosos por enfrentarnos-.

-Tiene razón, mi reina-.

Cuando el humo se disipo, Drago y sus amigos aparecieron, aunque Drago había perdido la transformación del dragón solar, debido a la increíble cantidad de poder que requería el resplandor dragón, aun tenía su poderosa armadura, al igual que el resto de los bakugan, los 7 descendieron y rodearon a Serpentera.

-¡Tus guerreros se han ido y ahora es tu turno, Xanadu!-declaro Dan.

-Veamos si tus palabras son ciertas-dijo Xanadu sonriendo.

-¡No se contengan!-les indico Drago a sus amigos bakugan.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón imperial!-.

-¡Poder activado: Llama solar!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de acero!-.

-¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

-¡Poder activado: Trueno milenario!-.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

-¡Poder activado: Estrella del norte!-.

Los 7 bakugan atacaron al mismo tiempo con todas sus fuerzas, sus ataques se dirigieron hacia Serpentera a toda velocidad, pero la reina tenía un contraataque listo.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino infernal!-.

Un remolino de color blanco con detalles negros rodeo a Serpentera, mientras desviaba los ataques de los 7 bakugan sin ningún problema, lo que le permitió que saliera totalmente ileso.

-¿Qué? ¡Uso un torbellino para neutralizar nuestros ataques!-exclamo Ingram.

-¡Ahora que haremos!-dijo Elfin preocupada.

El remolino despareció, mientras Xanadu tenía una mano en su cintura-Ustedes 7 son los bakugan más poderosos de todo el universo y aunque sus ataques no hubieran derrotado a Serpentera, si podrían haberle hecho un gran daño, es por eso que use ese poder-.

-Eso quiere decir que si lo atacamos todos juntos tendremos una oportunidad-dijo Keith-aunque no será nada fácil-.

-No importa, tenemos que intentarlo, no podemos rendirnos ahora-dijo Dan.

-Dan tiene razón-dijo Mira-hay que atacar todos juntos de nuevo-.

-¿Qué esperamos?-pregunto Ace sonriendo.

-Lamento decirles que no voy a permitirles que vuelvan a atacarnos de ese modo ¡Poder activado: Ráfaga maligna!-.

Serpentera uso sus alas y una poderosa ráfaga alejo a los 7 bakugan, lanzándolos por diferentes direcciones, Elfin cayó al mar, Ingram logro detenerse en el aire, al igual que Percival y Aranaut, Wilda cayó al suelo, mientras que Drago y Helios resistieron ese poderoso ataque.

-Necesitaras más que eso para vencernos-dijo Helios desafiante.

-Entiendo, pero antes de jugar con ustedes iré a encargarme de sus amigos-dijo Serpentera, mientras él y Xanadu desaparecían.

-¿Qué rayos? ¿A dónde se fue?-cuestiono Dan, mientras que él, Drago, Keith y Helios lo buscaban.

Wilda se levanto y Mira también comenzó a buscar a Serpentera, desde el aire, Shun, Fabia y Ace también lo hacían, Marucho también, aunque algo le daba mala espina, siendo Shun el primero en encontrar a su enemigo.

-¡Marucho cuidado! ¡Esta detrás de ti!-.

Elfin volteo y se topo con el rostro de Serpentera, la valiente bakugan retrocedió algo asustada, pero dispuesta a pelear.

-Veo que eres una bakugan muy valiente, que lastima que tenga que destruirte-.

-Pues inténtalo-.

-Prepárate Elfin ¡Poder activado: Estrella del mar!-.

Elfin lanzo un rayo que tomo la forma de una estrella, pero Serpentera lo desvió con un movimiento de su garra.

-Mi turno ¡Poder activado: Resplandor del mal!-.

El cráneo de Serpentera comenzó a brillar y lanzo una ráfaga de energía de luz contra Elfin, la bakugan trato de resistirlo, pero incluso su armadura fue inútil contra semejante poder.

-¡Adiós malcriada!-.

-¿A quien le dijiste malcriada?-grito Elfin antes de volver a su forma de esfera.

Marucho cayó al agua inconsciente, pero para su buena fortuna, la corriente lo llevo hasta la orilla.

-¡Marucho!-grito Shun, mientras Ingram y Percival se lanzaban contra Serpentera, quien salió del agua listo para encararlos.

-¡Poder activado: Alas de espada!-.

¡Poder activado: Meteoro de la oscuridad!-.

Ambos ataques se dirigieron hacia Serpentera, pero el poderoso bakugan los detuvo solo usando sus garras, al tiempo que usaba su aguijón para disparar dos relámpagos, uno blanco y otro negro, ambos ataques le dieron a Ingram y a Percival, desactivando sus armaduras y devolviéndolos a sus formas de esfera, mientras que Shun y Ace caían a la arena inconscientes.

-Eso fue muy fácil-dijo Xanadu, pero entonces dos ataques golpearon a Serpentera por la espalda, sin lograr derribarlo.

-¿Quién se atrevió?-.

Desde la orilla, Wilda y Aranaut estaban listos para volver a la batalla, mientras sus compañeras preparaban su siguiente ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Rayo destructor!-.

-¡Poder activado: Tormenta de luz!-.

Wilda y Aranaut volvieron a lanzar sus ataques, pero Serpentera volvió a desaparecer y reapareció justo detrás de ellos.

-A nadie le gusta que lo ataque por la espalda ¡Llama del mal!-.

Serpentera lanzo su poderosa llama contra los dos bakugan, quienes la recibieron directamente, Mira y Fabia no tuvieron tiempo de reaccionar, siendo afectadas también por el ataque, resultaron con heridas leves, mientras sus bakugan volvían a ser esferas.

-¡Mira! ¡Fabia!-grito Dan al ver a su novia y a su amiga derrotadas.

Keith apretó los puños, mientras miraba con odio a Xanadu, esa maldita había sido la culpable de la destrucción de Vestal y de muchos otros mundos, no iba a permitir que destruyera su nuevo hogar.

-¡Helios!-.

Helios se lanzo contra Serpentera, ante sorpresa de Dan y Drago, Serpentera y Xanadu encararon a ambos guerreros, mientras preparaban su siguiente ataque.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de fuego!-.

Helios genero una poderosa bola de fuego, la cual lanzo contra Serpentera, dándole directamente, luego Helios se elevo en el aire, mientras preparaba otro ataque de fuego.

-¡Serpentera, el gran Helios será quien te elimine!-grito antes de lanzarle varias ráfagas de fuego, lo que levanto una gran cantidad de humo, por un instante, pareció que Helios lo había logrado, pero entonces Serpentera apareció justo frente a él.

-¡El gran Helios es una basura!-exclamo, mientras le lanzaba un poderoso ataque de fuego maligno, Helios sintió como su poder se iba acabando, hasta que volvió a su forma de esfera y Keith cayó al suelo.

-¡Keith! ¡Helios!-grito Dan, mientras que Drago apretaba los puños.

Serpentera voló sobre Drago y descendió, quedando ambos dragones frente a frente, al igual que Dan y Xanadu.

-Finalmente quedamos tú y yo, Drago-dijo Serpentera, mientras que Drago gruñía lleno de ira-por fin, no sabes cuanto tiempo he esperado este momento, ahora te acabare con mis propias garras-.

-¡Ha! ¿Crees que me derrotaras tan fácilmente? Entonces eres mucho más tonto que tu padre-dijo Drago.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-.

Drago y Serpentera se sostuvieron la mirada, mientras el cielo comenzaba a tornarse de dos colores, de un lado estaba de color rojo, como si estuviera en llamas, del otro lado, estaba sumamente oscuro, mientras varios relámpagos blancos lo iluminaban, Dan y Xanadu no parecían notarlo, ya que ambos estaban absortos en el otro, como sus bakugan, ambos peleadores sacaron una carta poder y la alzaron al mismo tiempo…..

-¡Poder activado….!-fue lo único que pudieron decir, ya que justo en medio de Drago y Serpentera apareció un resplandor dorado, el cual iba aumentando de tamaño.

-¿Qué?-exclamo Drago.

-¿Qué es eso?-grito Dan asombrado.

Xanadu y Serpentera estaban igual, mientras el resplandor atrapaba a los cuatro, cegándolos momentáneamente.

Cuando todo parecía haber terminado, Dan abrió sus ojos y se topo en una dimensión desértica, miro hacia arriba y descubrió que el cielo era de color negro.

-¡Dan!-llamo Drago.

-Drago ¿Qué esta pasando?-.

-No lo se, pero siento como si nos estuvieran observando-.

Dan volteo hacia el frente y se topo con la reina Xanadu y Serpentera, quienes estaban igual de confundidos.

-¿Qué esta pasando ahora?-cuestiono Serpentera.

-No tengo idea, ni siquiera se donde estamos ni como llegamos aquí-dijo Xanadu.

-Nosotros los trajimos-dijeron varias voces, las cuales parecían venir de diferentes direcciones y entonces obtuvieron sus respuestas, los dos peleadores y los dos bakugan quedaron azorados al ver a sus "anfitriones".

-¡Los Prime!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 65, espero les haya gustado, la gran pelea entre Drago y Serpentera esta a punto de comenzar, pero primero, los Prime les revelaran una verdad más acerca del poder de la Matrix y de todos sus secretos, el momento decisivo esta a punto de comenzar._

_Antes de pasar a los comentarios una cosa, mi buen amigo Toaneo07 esta en una gran lío, no me corresponder a mí decirles de que se trata, pero si les interesa solo deben leer el capítulo 4 de Blazer War II y lo comprenderán, en fin, lo único que quiero decir es que recen porque él y su familia puedan salir adelante en esta situación tan difícil, ya que ese tipo de problemas puede tenerlo cualquiera, ojala Dios escuche esos rezos y que su familia pueda salir adelante._

**Infinita: **_por más malo que sea una persona no se merece morir así, en fin, la batalla entre Drago y Serpentera ya casi se va a desatar, es hora de que Dan y Xanadu se enfrenten con todo lo que tienen, el duelo entre dos dragones esta por comenzar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_ningún maestro tiene derecho a hacer eso, ya que es abusar de su autoridad, a una amiga mía también una maestra la hizo llorar y pues tuvimos que reportarla, ya que la verdad se pasó, Xanadu esta a punto de enfrentarse a Dan, así como Drago a Serpentera, el combate final ya casi inicia, en el próximo capítulo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_eso espero y ya no tendrás que esperar mucho, porque creo que podré empezarlo la próxima semana, ya que a este fic le quedan solo 3 capítulos a lo mucho, no puedo creerlo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya solo quedan Xanadu y Serpentera, así como Dan y Drago, es hora de que se enfrenten con todo su poder. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_felicidades por tu triunfo y pensar que no querías participar, como acabas de ver, Xanadu acabo con sus propias hijas y ahora esta a punto de pelear con Dan, respecto a tu pregunta, efectivamente, May será uno de los participantes, después de todo, ella no podía perderse eso. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_el momento esta llegando, ahora que solo quedan Dan, Drago, Xanadu y Serpentera, la gran batalla final va a comenzar en el próximo capítulo, vida orgánica vs vida mecánica. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Suteichi-Kazami y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Iron Mario, Moon-9215 y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el miércoles…..**_


	66. El duelo del destino

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el momento que tanto estaban esperando, la hora de la verdad llego, dos grandes peleadores y dos grandes bakugan chocaran en un intenso combate que decidirán el destino de todo el universo, es hora, fuego vs luz y oscuridad._

_Y ahora el capítulo 66._

**Cap. 66 El duelo del destino.**

**Drago vs Serpentera.**

-¿Qué esta sucediendo aquí Drago? ¿Por qué los Prime aparecieron de repente?-preguntaba Dan muy confundido.

-No tengo idea, Dan-.

Los Prime miraron a sus cuatro visitantes, quienes les mantuvieron la mirada en todo momento, por un instante, se hizo un largo y siniestro silencio, hasta que los Prime comenzaron a hablar.

-Dan Kuso, reina Xanadu y sus compañeros bakugan, Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus y Death Phantom Serpentera Darkus/Haos, han llegado demasiado lejos-.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-pregunto Xanadu.

-Ustedes han alcanzado un gran nivel de poder, incluso lograron controlar el poder de la Matrix del liderazgo al 100% de su poder, pero aun les falta mucho por aprender si quieren conseguir sus objetivos-.

-¿Qué?-exclamaron los 4.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso? Que aun controlando el poder de la Matrix al 100% no basta para dominar a todo el universo, es absurdo, si la Matrix es el poder más grande que existe-.

-Deja que hablen-intervino Serpentera, ya que él estaba muy interesado en lo que decían los Prime.

-La Matrix del liderazgo es el poder supremo, eso es cierto, pero antes de poder lograr lo que tu llamas "dominar al universo" deben aprender todos los secretos que este poder guarda, pero nos dimos cuenta que lo que estaba sucediendo en su mundo era muy peligroso para el universo-.

-¿A que se refieren?-pregunto Dan.

-Pongan mucha atención, porque esto es sumamente importante, como ya sabrán, Drago es descendiente del Dragonoid original, mientras que Serpentera es el hijo de Dark Specter, antiguo rey de los bakugan, eso los convierte en los mejores candidatos para convertirse en reyes de todo el universo, el bakugan conocido como Darakh también poseía esa oportunidad, pero después de su derrota, el número se redujo a ustedes dos-.

-Así como también Dan, Xanadu y Barodius tenían esa oportunidad, ya que al haber permanecido tanto tiempo junto con sus compañeros bakugan, formaron un lazo que los unía como un solo ser-.

-A este lazo se le conoce de muchas formas, en Gundalia se le conocía como solidaridad, en Baranoia se conoce como lealtad y en la Tierra se conoce como amistad-.

-Durante mucho tiempo supimos que Drago y Serpentera tendrían que enfrentarse tarde o temprano para decidir el destino de todo el universo-.

-Pero temíamos que su batalla fuera cuando dominaran el poder de la Matrix al 100%, ya que aunque aun les queda una última cosa por aprender respecto a ese poder, el choque de ambas energías habría destruido a todo el universo-.

-Un momento-interrumpió Dan al recordar lo que había sucedido en la tumba de los Prime-entonces, ustedes fueron los que enviaron esa visión-.

-Así es, intentábamos advertirles lo que podría pasar si Drago y Serpentera se enfrentaban con el poder de la Matrix en cada uno, teníamos la esperanza de que al ver lo que ocurría con el universo, entonces detendría toda esa absurda guerra-.

-Pero muy pronto nos dimos cuenta de que a pesar del caos que vieron, Xanadu no se detendría hasta completar su ambición, al igual que Serpentera, mientras que Dan y Drago nunca permitirían que eso pasara-.

-Exactamente-dijo Dan.

-Los orgánicos son débiles y no merecen existir-dijo Xanadu.

-Es por eso que decidimos traerlos a esta dimensión desértica, un universo donde no existe ninguna forma de vida y que no puede ser destruido, aquí podrán pelear a su antojo-.

-Será como cuando peleamos con Barodius y Darakh-dijo Dan.

-Algo así, pero hay una diferencia, no solo pelearan Drago y Serpentera-.

-¿Qué quieren decir con eso?-pregunto Xanadu.

-Cuando fueron a nuestra tumba obtuvieron dos de los tesoros más grandes de los Prime, el Sable estrella y el Sable oscuro, lo que significa que mientras sus bakugan luchan, ustedes no solo activaran los poderes de sus bakugan, sino que además se enfrentaran a un duelo de espadas-.

-Esta batalla será un duelo hasta el final, uno caerá y uno quedara-.

-¿Un duelo a muerte?-cuestiono Dan asombrado.

-¿Estas asustado?-pregunto Xanadu con burla.

-Por supuesto que no-.

-Me alegro, ya que sería muy aburrido acabar contigo si tienes miedo-.

-Esta pelea-continuaron los Prime-decidirá el destino no solo de los bakugan, sino de todo el universo, aquellos que resulten vencedores serán declarados reyes de todo el universo y se les revelara el secreto máximo de la Matrix-.

-Un secreto que pronto será mío-dijo Xanadu sonriendo.

-Eso lo veremos-.

-Todos aquellos que están en la Tierra podrán ver esta pelea a través de un hoyo interdimensional, pero ustedes no podrán verlos a ellos, así como tampoco podrán herirlos-.

**Tierra…..**

Los peleadores comenzaron a recuperarse, algunos tenía heridas muy serias, otros tuvieron más suerte y resultaron ilesos, los bakugan estaban algo aturdidos, pero ya estaban mejor.

-¿A dónde se fueron Dan y Xanadu?-pregunto Fabia volteando para todos lados, Mira comenzó a preocuparse, cuando un estruendo llamo la atención de todos, al ver hacia el cielo, vieron como una agujero se abría y en su interior pudieron ver a…..

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver a su novio.

-Y parece que no esta solo-dijo Keith, quien era sostenido por Mylene, ambos descubrieron a Xanadu.

-Parece que Kuso y Xanadu están a punto de enfrentarse-dijo Mylene.

Desde los barcos de escape, los padres de Dan veían a su hijo, listo para enfrentarse a ese monstruo mecánico.

-Dan, por favor ten cuidado-rogo Miyoko, mientras mantenía sus manos en su pecho.

**Dimensión desértica…**

Drago y Serpentera volvieron a sus formas de esfera, mientras Dan y Xanadu los sostenían.

-Invoquen sus armas-indicaron los Prime.

-Sable estrella-.

-Sable oscuro-.

Dan y Xanadu obtuvieron sus armas, ambos estaban consientes de que los peleadores de la Tierra podían verlos, después de todo, los Prime se los dijeron, y ambos sabían que no necesitaban que los Prime les dijeran que solo un equipo volvería con vida.

-¡Comiencen!-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Por todo el universo Blazer Legend Dragonoid Pyrus!-.

-¡No voy a fallar!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Hora de enviarlos al infierno Death Phantom Serpentera Darkus/Haos!-.

-¡Voy a destruirte!-.

Dan y Xanadu comenzaron a correr hacia el otro, mientras cada uno sacaba una carta poder.

-¡Poder activado: Dragón blazer!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto maligno!-.

Drago y Serpentera lanzaron sus poderosos ataques, lo cual genero una gran cantidad de humo, luego ambos dragones comenzaron a elevarse, al tiempo que se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, se golpeaba, se disparaban rayos, fuego, entre otras cosas, pero ninguno cedía terreno.

-¡Voy a convertirte en polvo Drago!-grito Serpentera, mientras trataba de golpearlo con su cola, pero Drago lo sujeto.

-¡Ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente!-declaro Drago, mientras se elevaba, llevándose a Serpentera, para luego descender en picada y estrellarlo contra el suelo-¿Qué te pareció eso?-.

Por toda contestación, Serpentera emprendió el vuelo y choco con fiereza contra Drago-No me dolió-.

Ambos dragones continuaron con su batalla, al tiempo que Dan y Xanadu se atacaban con sus sables, al igual que sus bakugan, ninguno de los dos cedía terreno.

-¡Ríndete Kuso, nunca vas a derrotarme!-.

-¡Muchos tipos locos como tú me han dicho lo mismo!-.

-¡Solo que esta vez es verdad!-Xanadu pateo a Dan en el estomago y luego trato de atravesarlo con su espada, pero Dan lo esquivo-No mereces ser rey, solo eres un niño tonto que juega a ser un héroe, un niño que siempre quiere hacer lo correcto y eso no basta para ser un líder-.

-Como si tu fueras mejor líder-dijo Dan con sarcasmo y burla.

-¿Qué se supone que significa eso?-.

-Lo sabes muy bien, te sientes la más grande del universo y tal vez lo seas, pero un líder siempre debe buscar el bienestar de su pueblo, de su gente, antes que su propio bienestar, tú y Serpentera no se interesan en nadie más que en ustedes mismos, incluso te atreviste a matar a tus propias hijas, por esa razón nunca serás un buen líder-Dan corrió hacia Xanadu y trato de golpearla, pero la reina lo detuvo y lo derribo, al verla a los ojos, Dan supo que estaba furiosa.

-¡Te voy a decir una cosa, eres la persona más desesperante y terca, que he conocido en mi vida!-dijo pateándolo-¡Me considero una mujer demasiado paciente, es muy difícil hacerme enojar, felicidades, ganaste el premio por lograrlo!-.

Xanadu intento golpearlo de nuevo, pero esta vez Dan fue más rápido y con una patada se alejo de ella.

-¿En serio? Y dime ¿Qué gane por hacerte enfadar?-.

-Muchacho insolente-.

Dan y Xanadu continuaron con su batalla de espadas, al tiempo que Drago y Serpentera se lanzaban poderes con todo lo que tenían, se movían a una gran velocidad que de repente desaparecían de la vista

-¡Ríndete Drago, jamás me vencerás!-.

-¡Eso mismo te iba a decir!-.

Drago y Serpentera chocaron sus garras, lo que libero una gran cantidad de energía, al tiempo que Dan y Xanadu chocaban sus espadas, para luego retroceder, mientras sus bakugan descendían detrás de su respectivo compañero.

-Lo admito Kuso, eres el único peleador que me ha dado una verdadera batalla-.

-La última que tendrás-.

-¿Eso crees? Niño tonto, aun no sabes que tan terrible puedo ser-.

-Lo mismo te digo Drago-dijo Serpentera.

-Eres un gran hablador Serpentera-dijo Drago.

Serpentera bajo su garra para que Xanadu subiera, luego la acomodó en su hombro, mientras que Dan hacía lo mismo.

-No importa lo que pase con nosotros, no vamos a permitir que ganen-declaro Dan.

-Que buen chiste, un niñito como tú jamás podrá vencernos-.

-Eso lo veremos ¡Poder activado: Aguja de dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Fuerza fantasmal!-.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus poderosos ataques contra el otro, cuando chocaron liberaron una gran explosión que los arrojo hacia atrás, Dan y Xanadu tuvieron que hacer grandes esfuerzos para no caerse.

-¡Resiste Drago!-.

-¡No te dejes vencer Serpentera!-.

Ambos dragones se lograron mantener en el aire, para después lanzarse uno contra el otro, se atacaban con todo lo que tenían, era una batalla sin cuartel, cuando estaban más cerca, Dan y Xanadu trataban de derribarse con un golpe de sus sables, pero como sus compañeros bakugan, ninguno de los dos cedía.

-¡Poder activado: Aguijón!-.

Serpentera lanzo un nuevo golpe con su letal aguijón, Drago logro esquivarlo a penas, ya que el aguijón rozo su rostro.

-¡Poder activado: Fuego cruzado!-.

Drago lanzo su ataque de fuego, el cual tomo la forma de una X, el ataque se impacto contra Serpentera, pero el bakugan maligno lo resistió sin ningún problema, para luego sujetar a Drago del cuello y estrellarlo contra el suelo.

-¡Drago!-.

-Descuida, estoy bien-.

-Debemos tener más cuidado, esos tipos son demasiado peligrosos-.

-Prepárate porque aquí vienen de nuevo-dijo Drago, ya que Serpentera se lanzo en picada contra ellos, Drago se mantuvo en posición, listo para recibir el ataque, hasta que finalmente llego.

Drago y Serpentera se vieron enfrascados en una lucha cuerpo a cuerpo, se lanzaban varios golpes sumamente potentes, tanto que más de una vez, Dan y Xanadu tuvieron que agacharse para no recibirlos, Dan estaba impresionado por la batalla que Drago tenía con Serpentera, pero Xanadu era la más impresionada.

-No lo entiendo ¿Cómo puede pelear al mismo nivel que Serpentera?-.

-¡Eso es porque Drago y yo luchamos por la libertad de todo el universo!-grito Dan en medio de los estruendos de los golpes-¡No luchamos solo por un beneficio personal como tú y Serpentera!-.

-¡Deja de decir tonterías, por lo que me dicen solo son basuras insignificantes que luchan por estupideces!-.

-¡Si alguien lucha por estupideces esa eres tú!-.

-¡Mocoso insolente! ¡Poder activado: Relámpago del caos!-.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-grito Dan, pero fue muy tarde, Serpentera lanzo su ataque y Drago lo recibió directamente, el valiente bakugan cayó al suelo-¡Drago!-.

-¡Ya eres mío!-rugió Serpentera, pero Drago reacciono y con un golpe de su cola derribo a Serpentera.

-¿Qué decías?-pregunto Drago levantándose.

-Eres muy tenaz-dijo Serpentera.

Ambos dragones se mantuvieron quietos por algunos momentos, al igual que Dan y Xanadu, parecía que preparaban su siguiente ataque, pero la verdad era que estaban sumidos en distintos pensamientos.

-_"Drago y Dan Kuso, se nota que están acostumbrados a las batallas, su manera de pelear es muy diferente a la de todos los insectos que he vencido"-._

_-"Xanadu y Serpentera, son seres increíbles, de todas las batallas que Drago y yo hemos tenido, son los enemigos más poderosos que nos hemos topado"-._

_-"Drago es increíble, pero yo seré quien triunfe al final"-._

_-"Este tipo es sumamente poderoso, si me distraigo aunque sea solo un momento podría matarme"-._

Después de unos segundos, ambos dragones volvieron a enfrentarse, al tiempo que Dan y Xanadu preparaban sus sables en caso de encontrarse, lo que sucedió más rápido de lo que esperaban, era una batalla épica, en la que dos dragones y dos poderosos peleadores se enfrentaban.

-¡Poder activado: Rinzin!-.

-¡Poder activado: Escudo blazer!-.

Serpentera ataco a Drago con uno de sus más poderosos ataques, mientras que Drago invoco un escudo para protegerse, a duras penas consiguió detener el terrible ataque de Serpentera, pero lo dejo muy cansado.

-¿Te encuentras bien amigo?-.

-Si, no te preocupes-.

-Si que son difíciles de exterminar-dijo Xanadu-pero por lo que veo no podrán aguantar mucho tiempo.

-¿Quieres apostar?-.

-Es una tonta apuesta-dijo Serpentera, quien se volvió a lanzar sobre Drago en una tacleada, ambos dragones se elevaron en el cielo, mientras continuaban su intenso combate, los Prime y todos aquellos que estaban en la Tierra solo podían ver como se desencadenaba la batalla, pero mientras los Prime se mantenían neutrales, los habitantes de la Tierra deseaban que Dan y Drago ganaran.

-¡Vamos Drago! ¡Poder activado: Impacto dragón!-.

-¡Poder activado: Torbellino infernal!-.

Esta vez, Drago ataco, mientras Serpentera se protegía con su torbellino, parecía que esa batalla nunca terminaría, debido al increíble poder de ambos bakugan, pero mientras Drago comenzaba a dar señales de cansancio, Serpentera se mantenía tranquilo.

-¡Vamos amigo, no podemos dejar que ganen!-.

-Descuida, no lo harán-.

-Si que eres necio Drago, estas comenzando a cansarse, mientras que yo tengo todo mi poder-.

-A veces el poder no lo es todo-.

-¿Eso crees?-.

-Así es-.

Drago y Serpentera retomaron su batalla, ninguno iba a dejarse vencer, nunca lo harían, ni Dan ni Xanadu, quienes se atacaban con fuerza con sus sables, deseando acabar con el otro.

-Prepárate Drago-Dan tecleo el código de activación, pero por alguna razón la armadura no apareció-¿Qué? ¿Por qué no aparece la armadura?-.

-¿Acaso olvidaste lo que dijeron los Prime?-pregunto Xanadu con burla-esta batalla solo se iba a librar entre nosotros 4, tú y yo podíamos usar nuestros sables, pero nuestros bakugan solo podían usar sus habilidades naturales, sin armamento ni armaduras-.

-Eso significa…-.

-Que no podré entrar en el modo del dragón solar-dijo Drago preocupado.

-Que lastima por ti Drago, pero para mí es más que perfecto-.

-No necesito del modo del dragón solar para derrotarte-.

-Ya es tiempo que callarte para siempre-.

Drago y Serpentera volvieron a atacarse con todo lo que tenían, Dan saltó y ataco a Xanadu, quien hizo exactamente lo mismo, lo que provoco que chocaran en el aire, para luego aterrizar en el suelo y volviendo a atacarse, del mismo modo que Drago y Serpentera.

-Ya estoy harta de ti Kuso-dijo Xanadu, mientras preparaba un rayo, Dan corrió para detenerla, pero la reina fue más rápida y lo lanzo, pero Dan consiguió esquivarlo, aunque su brazo izquierdo se lastimo.

-¡Agh! Tramposa, se supone que debíamos enfrentarnos en un duelo de sables-.

-¿Tramposa? No digas tonterías, cada uno debía usar sus habilidades naturales y disparar rayos es una de las mías, no es mi culpa que tú solo seas un orgánico débil y patético-.

-Cretina-.

Xanadu volteo hacia arriba y observo la batalla, con Dan lastimado era una perfecta oportunidad para atacar a Drago con el poder más grande de Serpentera, Dan supo lo que planeaba cuando vio la sonrisa de Xanadu.

-¡Cuidado Drago!-.

-¡Poder activado: Zocado!-.

Serpentera invoco la energía maligna de ese poder y la lanzo contra Drago, quien no pudo esquivarla a tiempo y recibió el ataque directamente, cayendo al suelo pesadamente.

-Fue tu final Drago-dijo Serpentera con maldad.

Dan vio a su amigo caer al suelo-No…..no… ¡Drago!-.

**Continuara…..**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 67, espero les haya gustado, la batalla contra Xanadu y Serpentera ha iniciado, aunque Dan y Drago pelean con valor, la reina y su maligno bakugan son sumamente poderosos, ahora Drago cayó al suelo victima del ataque Zocado, mientras que Dan se encuentra lastimado ¿Qué pasará ahora? En el próximo capítulo, el final de esta batalla y la aparición de un nuevo guerrero._

**Infinita: **_gracias y ojala los problemas de Toaneo07 se resuelvan pronto, ya que a cualquiera le puede pasar, respecto al fic, Xanadu y Dan están comenzando su duelo decisivo, al igual que Drago y Serpentera, pero la batalla no va bien para los guerreros pyrus. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Anónimo: **_creo que Xanadu ha sido uno de los personajes más malvados que he inventado, y no te preocupes, espero que te haya ido muy bien en tus exámenes, ya que la educación es primero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_me gusto eso, me recordó cuando Napa le pidió a Vegeta que le dijera el poder de pelea de Goku, quedo azorado cuando escucho 5000, ese grandote se volvió un cordero asustado. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_me alegro que te guste la idea y respecto a Xanadu, esa malvada no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie, pero tanto ella como Serpentera están a punto de recibir su merecido. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_ya no tienes que esperar mucho, el combate entre Drago y Serpentera ha comenzado, y en el siguiente capítulo será el gran desenlace de esta batalla tan intensa y devastadora. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_yo también espero que sus problemas se resuelvan y falta muy poco para el gran torneo, aunque obviamente los combates no iniciaran en el primer capítulo, primero se reunirán, se explicaran las reglas y luego darán comienzo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_Dan tiene razón, el final de esta guerra esta muy cerca, de hecho, será en el siguiente capítulo, respecto a que Serpentera dudaba, él solo quería asegurarse de que la reina estaba dispuesta a acabar con sus propias hijas para conseguir sus objetivos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_tienes razón, es sumamente despiadada y cruel, no tiene compasión por nada ni nadie, respecto a tu maestro, no te preocupes, yo también tuve maestros como ese, que en lugar de explicar lo que debíamos hacer, solo nos daban trabajos y algunos hasta nos decían cosas que un maestro no debería decirle a un alumno, pero siempre los reportábamos. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Infinita, Anónimo y AkiraKazami97, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Zeus, Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Nanashi No Gombee.**_

_**Nos vemos…..el viernes….**_


	67. El heredero de los Prime

_Comienza un nuevo capítulo y el gran final de esta batalla, ha llegado el momento de que Xanadu pague por todo lo que ha hecho, es hora de que el secreto más grande de la Matrix se revele, es hora de que esta guerra llegue a su fin._

_Y ahora el capítulo 67._

**Cap. 67 El heredero de los Prime.**

-¡Drago!-gritaba Dan histérico-¡Vamos amigo, levántate!-.

Xanadu y Serpentera sonreían de manera victoriosa, pero esa sonrisa no les duro mucho, ya que Drago comenzó a levantarse nuevamente, aunque con mucha dificultad.

-No voy…..a darme…..por vencido…..-.

-¡Así se hace amigo!-exclamo Dan sonriendo-¡Ninguno de los dos lo hará!-.

-Vaya, se ve que son más tontos de lo que pensé-dijo Serpentera.

-Y yo que pensaba darles una muerte menos dolorosa, pero está bien, si tanto lo desean, los acabare lenta y dolorosamente ¡Poder activado: Garras del mal!-.

Las garras de Serpentera comenzaron a brillar y el maligno bakugan se lanzo contra Drago, golpeándolo varias veces y sin piedad, mientras Dan se vio envuelto en un nuevo combate de sables contra Xanadu, la perversa reina sonreía divertida, mientras Dan no solo trataba de esquivar sus ataques, sino también de soportar el dolor de su brazo lastimado.

-¿Qué te sucede? ¿A dónde se fueron tus energías?-pregunto Xanadu con burla, al tiempo que pateaba a Dan en el estomago.

Drago se estrello contra un muro de roca, antes de que pudieran reaccionar, recibió un terrible golpe de Serpentera justo en pleno rostro.

-¿Eso es todo? Que aburrido-.

Pero Drago sonrió-Te equivocas…aun no acabas conmigo…-.

-Así se habla, de lo contrario esta batalla sería muy aburrida-.

**Tierra…..**

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver como su amado era golpeado cruelmente por Xanadu-¡Tenemos que hacer algo!-.

-Pero….no podemos ir a esa dimensión-dijo Marucho.

-¡Si no hacemos algo pronto Dan y Drago morirán, mi corazón no podría soportarlo!-grito Mira desesperada, fue cuando Keith le puso una mano en su hombro.

-Tranquilízate, te aseguro que ellos no morirán-.

-¿Cómo puedes estar tan seguro, Keith?-.

Keith solo sonrió-Piensa en todo lo que han pasado juntos y hasta ahora han sobrevivido a todo, además, no creo que Dan quiera morir ahí sin poder verte otra vez-.

-Keith-.

-Y ambos tienen una ventaja contra esos monstruos-dijo Shun-y es que no están peleando solos-.

-Es cierto-intervino Fabia-todos nosotros estamos con ellos, aunque no podamos ir ha ayudarlos, nuestras fuerzas permanecen a su lado como un solo ser-.

-Y juntos acabaremos con la maldad de Xanadu-dijo Ace sonriendo.

Los bakugan estaban de acuerdo, ya que aun cuando no pudieran ir a ayudar a Drago en esta difícil batalla, ellos estarían con él en todo momento, apoyándolo en todo momento, Mira devolvió la mirada al cielo, aun estaba angustiada, pero después de escuchar a sus amigos, sonrió un poco.

Mylene se acerco a Keith después de haber escuchado todo lo que dijo-¿En serio crees todo lo que dijiste?-.

Keith tomo la mano de Mylene antes de contestar-Tanto como se que te amo-dijo sonriendo y Mylene se sonrojo, ambos peleadores devolvieron la mirada hacia el cielo-vamos Dan, estamos contigo-.

-Ni se te ocurra perder Drago-dijo Helios, mientras que Ingram, Wilda, Elfin, Aranaut y Percival se elevaban un poco, para poder ver más de cerca.

**Dimensión desértica….**

Dan cayó al suelo pesadamente y apenas pudo esquivar otro golpe de Xanadu, pero al hacerlo, sintió un terrible dolor en el brazo, algo que provoco una sonrisa maligna en la reina.

-Vaya, parece que ya estas en tus últimos alientos-.

-No digas tonterías, aun puedo luchar contra ti-dijo Dan sacándole la lengua y enfureciendo más a Xanadu.

-¡Gusano insolente!-.

Serpentera estrello a Drago en el suelo y luego lo golpeo ferozmente con su cola, Drago se levanto a duras penas, para asombro de Serpentera.

-¿Cómo puedes seguir levantándote después de sufrir tanto castigo?-.

-Te lo dije…no pienso rendirme….-.

-Ninguno de los dos….lo hará…-.

Xanadu y Serpentera comenzaron a desesperarse, no entendía que era lo que pasaba y eso aumentaba cada vez más su ira, lo que provocaba que atacaran con más ferocidad, Dan y Drago apenas podían mantenerse en pie, hasta que cayeron cada uno al lado del otro.

-¿Por qué? ¡Díganme porque quieren seguir luchando, todos sus esfuerzos son inútiles!-grito Xanadu.

-¡Nuestro poder es mayor, ustedes nunca podrán ganarnos y aun así quieren seguir luchando! ¿Por qué?-rugió Serpentera.

Dan y Drago no contestaron en seguida, lo único que hicieron fue levantarse poco a poco, hasta que lograron ponerse en pie, mientras miraban a sus oponentes con una expresión retadora.

-Porque a diferencia de ustedes, ninguno de los dos peleamos por motivos personales-dijo Dan.

-¿Qué dijistes?-.

-Nosotros peleamos por nuestros amigos, peleamos por los terrícolas, por los bakugan, por los vestal, por los neathianos y por los gundalianos, no buscamos un objetivo egoísta como ustedes-.

-¿Cómo te atreves?-.

-¡Si, me atrevo porque es la verdad! Drago y yo peleamos por la libertad de todos los seres que habitan al universo, nunca permitiremos que se conviertan en tus esclavos ni que los destruyan-.

-Pueden derribarnos todas las veces que quieran, pero nosotros continuaremos levantándonos para continuar peleando, ya que es nuestro deber proteger a todos nuestros seres queridos-dijo Drago.

-¡La libertad es el derecho de todos los seres vivos!-gritaron Dan y Drago al mismo tiempo.

Xanadu abrió los ojos, los cuales brillaron llenos de ira-Esa frase…..esa ridícula frase…. ¡Me enferma, acabemos con ellos de una buena vez, Serpentera!-.

-¡Estoy contigo!-.

-¡Poder activado: Zocado!-declaro Xanadu, mientras sonreía llena de maldad, emoción y demencia.

Serpentera reunió la energía necesaria y finalmente libero el gran poder del Zocado, su ataque más letal, el cual podría matar a Dan y a Drago sin problemas, mientras los espectadores de la Tierra solo observaban lo que pasaba, siendo Mira y Miyoko las más angustiadas, tanto, que gritaron el nombre de Dan al mismo tiempo, pero…..

-No importa que tan poderosos sean…-dijo Dan.

-No importa que tan terrible sea la situación…-dijo Drago.

-Nosotros….-.

-Nunca…-.

-¡Nos rendiremos!-.

El puño donde Dan sostenía el sable comenzó a brillar, al igual que Drago, fue cuando el Zocado finalmente los golpeo, liberando una gran explosión que sacudió todo el lugar.

**Tierra….**

-¡Dan!-grito Mira al ver lo que había pasado.

**Dimensión desértica…..**

-Todo termino-dijo Xanadu sonriendo, pero su sonrisa desapareció rápidamente-¿Qué?-.

El humo se disipo, mostrando que Dan y Drago habían resultado ilesos, mientras que el valiente bakugan brillaba con un extraño resplandor rojo, ante el asombro de Serpentera.

-¿Cómo pudieron sobrevivir a mi ataque supremo?-.

De pronto, la Imperial Armor apareció, saliendo justo del sable estrella, para luego fusionarse con Drago, quien comenzó a sentir como su cuerpo sufría un nuevo cambio.

-¿Qué esta pasando?-cuestiono Xanadu.

-¡Esta…evolucionando!-exclamo Serpentera.

-¿Qué?-.

Efectivamente, Drago había vuelto a evolucionar, la armadura ya no solo estaban colocada sobre él como un armamento, la armadura se había vuelto para de Drago, es decir, se fundió con el cuerpo del poderoso dragón, lo que le dio un brillo mecánico a todo su cuerpo, sus sables se combinaron con su cola, dándole la apariencia de una flecha en la punta de su cola, el casco de samurái al haberse fundido, le daba a Drago un aspecto mucho más heroico y para terminar, sus alas se volvieron doradas con detalles rojo rubí, tal como el brillo de todo su cuerpo.

-¡Guau, amigo, volviste a evolucionar!-.

-¡Me siento increíble!-declaro Drago.

Dan sintió como una carta comenzaba a brillar y leyó el nombre de la nueva evolución de Drago, quedando azorado.

-¡Legend Prime Dragonoid Pyrus! ¡Guau! ¡Drago, te convertiste en un Prime!-.

-¿Qué dijiste?-exclamo Xanadu-¿Un Prime? ¡Eso es ridículo, yo soy la última descendiente de los Prime, de ninguna manera puede existir otro Prime y menos si se trata de un bakugan inferior!-.

-Ahora comprendo todo-dijo Drago-el último secreto de la Matrix…es luchar por toda la libertad del universo, luchar por todos aquellos a quienes amamos, esa es la clave para lograr el poder supremo-.

-¡Esa son tontería!-rugió Serpentera, lanzándose contra Drago, quien esquivo el ataque de su rival, para derribarlo con un golpe de su cola-maldito-.

-Ni tu ni tu padre comprendieron esto y por eso nunca lograran sus objetivos-dijo Drago.

-¡Y lo mismo va para ti Xanadu!-grito Dan y la reina apretó los dientes-¡Nunca podrás ser la reina del universo porque lo único que te importa es llevar la muerte y la destrucción a todos aquellos que interfieran en tu camino, por eso debes ser destruida!-.

-¡No digas tonterías, nunca podrán derrotarnos!-.

Drago y Serpentera emprendieron el vuelo, se elevaron hasta una altura sumamente alta, quien cayera simplemente no sobreviviría.

-¡Nunca podrás derrotarme, porque solo eres un niño tonto!-.

-¡Seré un niño tonto, pero yo tengo algo que tú no, amigos, familia y novia, todos ellos están peleando a nuestro lado, como un solo ser, no podemos hacer las cosas solas, siempre necesitamos de otros!-.

-¡Necesitan de otros porque son débiles, esa es la única razón!-grito Xanadu furiosa.

-¡Nosotros no necesitamos de nadie más, porque somos invencibles!-rugió Serpentera.

-¡Te equivocas, necesitar de otros no te hace débil, al contrario, te hace mucho más fuerte!-.

-¡Esas son tonterías!-.

El nuevo Drago era suficiente competencia para Serpentera, ambos peleaban al mismo nivel, mientras que Xanadu comenzaba a desesperarse, no iba a aceptarlo, era ilógico, todo ese asunto era ilógico.

-Jamás lo haré ¡Jamás lo aceptare!-grito, mientras atacaba a Dan con furia.

-¡Es por eso que nunca ganaras!-.

-¡No digas tonterías, de ninguna manera seré derrotada por un insecto inferior como tú!-.

-¡No son tonterías, mírense, están solos, acabaron con sus propios aliados, incluyendo a tus propias hijas, mientras que Drago y yo aun tenemos el apoyo de nuestros amigos y eso nos hace más fuertes que ustedes!-.

-¡Y esa fuerza nos ayudara a vencerlos!-exclamo Drago.

-¡Inténtenlo!-gritaron Xanadu y Serpentera con gran furia.

Ambos dragones continuaron su batalla, al igual que Dan y Xanadu, la reina estaba fuera de si, nunca iba a aceptar que un débil orgánico la derrotara y lo que menos aceptaría era que Drago se hubiera convertido en un Prime.

-¡Yo soy la última descendiente de los Prime, solo yo merezco ser la reina del universo!-.

-¡Así como yo merezco ser rey de todos los bakugan!-.

-¡Eso nunca pasará!-.

-¡Mientras nosotros estemos con vida!-.

-¡Jamás ganaran!-.

-¡Eso ya lo veremos!-.

Dan y Xanadu se lanzaron contra el otro, mientras preparaban sus poderosos sables, ambos chocaban una y otra vez, mientras trataban de eliminar al otro, era una batalla sin cuartel y solo uno iba a quedar con vida, así como solo un bakugan iba a quedar con vida.

-¡Entiéndelo Xanadu, no importa que tan poderosa creas ser, tú nunca ganaras y eso lo se porque lo único que te interesa es tu propio beneficio personal, una persona como tú ni siquiera merece ser un Prime!-.

-¿Cómo te atreves…?-.

-¡Me atrevo porque es la verdad, los Prime buscaban la libertad de todo el universo, nunca quisieron nada de lo que tu haz hecho!-.

-¡Mis ancestros eran débiles!-.

-¡Te equivocas, ellos eran más fuertes que tú y mejores líderes!-.

-¡Cállate!-.

Dan y Xanadu continuaron su lucha, al igual que Drago y Serpentera, pero como su compañero, el maligno dragón estaba comenzando a desesperarse.

-¡No, esto no puede estar pasando! ¡Tú no eres el bakugan más poderoso, soy yo!-.

-¡Nunca me derrotaras, Serpentera!-.

-¡Lo mismo te digo a ti Xanadu!-Dan dio un salto y golpeo a la reina con su espada, Xanadu retrocedió, al tiempo que Serpentera aterrizaba detrás de ella.

-Ya basta de tonterías ¡Eliminémoslos Serpentera!-.

-¡Cuando tú digas!-.

-¡Poder activado: Zocado!-.

Serpentera comenzó a reunir el poder maligno, mientras que Drago descendía hasta donde estaba Dan.

-¿Estas listo para terminar con esto, amigo?-.

-Hagámoslo juntos-.

Dan asintió y saco una carta-¡Poder activado: Resplandor dragón!-.

Drago comenzó a reunir energía, ambos dragones comenzaron a generar una gran onda de energía, lo que provocaba que la tierra comenzara a temblar, mientras los espectadores observaban atónitos.

-¡Fuego!-gritaron Dan y Xanadu al mismo tiempo.

Ambos dragones lanzaron sus ataques más poderosos, lo cuales chocaron y liberaron una gran explosión, que sacudió no solo esa dimensión, sino todas las dimensiones existentes.

-¡Admítelo Drago, nunca me derrotaras!-.

-¡Te equivocas, tú vas a perder esta pelea, porque no estoy peleando solo!-declaro Drago y a su alrededor aparecieron imágenes de sus compañeros bakugan, aquellos que habían obtenido la Matrix.

-Somos más que un equipo….-dijo Helios.

-Somos una familia….-dijo Wilda.

-Luchamos como uno solo…..-dijo Aranaut.

-Siempre unidos…..-dijo Percival.

-La batalla de uno es la batalla de todos…..-dijo Ingram.

-Y juntos te venceremos…-dijo Elfin.

De esa forma, el ataque de Drago comenzó a hacerse más fuerte, ante la sorpresa de Serpentera, quien trato de aumentar su poder, pero por más que lo hacía, el poder de Drago era más grande que el suyo, hasta que finalmente, Serpentera recibió ambos ataques, el suyo y el de Drago.

-¡Agh! ¡Drago!-grito antes de desaparecer por esos ataques.

-¡Serpentera!-grito Xanadu asombrada y aterrada, fue cuando descubrió a Dan justo sobre ella, para luego recibir un poderoso golpe del sable del peleador pyrus (Nota: como sucedió en el enfrentamiento de Trunks vs Freezer).

Xanadu se quedo con una mirada llena de asombro y espanto, no podía ser posible, Dan Kuso, un débil orgánico, un ser inferior, la había derrotado, mientras que su bakugan, el más poderoso de todos los que han existido, había sido destruido por uno mucho más poderoso.

-No….puede…..ser….-fueron las últimas palabras de la reina, ya que su cuerpo exploto, sin dejar rastro alguno de la temible reina de Baranoia y de su bakugan.

Por un instante, ni Dan ni Drago supieron que había pasado, pero entonces reaccionaron, lo habían logrado.

-¡Lo hicimos Drago!-.

-¡Si, todos lo hicimos!-dijo Drago muy orgulloso.

**Tierra…**

Un grito de júbilo se escucho en todas partes del mundo, un grito que provenía de terrícolas, bakugan, vestal, neathianos y gundalianos.

-¡Lo lograron, lo lograron!-gritaba Elfin contenta.

Shun y Fabia se abrazaron llenos de felicidad, así como Julie se lanzo a los brazos de Ace, mientras que Keith y Mylene solo se mantenían con las manos juntas, mientras sonreían con orgullo y admiración.

-Bien hecho Dan y tu también Drago-.

Desde los barcos de escape, Miyoco cayó de rodillas al suelo, mientras lloraba lleno de felicidad, su esposo no se había dado cuenta porque estaba muy ocupado gritando cosas como…

-¡Ese es mi hijo, es mi muchacho, el fue quien salvo a todo el universo!-.

Mira, por su parte, no había dicho ni hecho nada, solo derramar lágrimas llena de felicidad, mientras respiraba aliviada, Dan, su Dan, había triunfado, finalmente la reina Xanadu, quien fuera la causante de la destrucción de miles de mundos, de millones de muertes, había sido derrotada.

**Dimensión desértica…..**

-Bien hecho, Dan Kuso y Drago-dijeron las voces de los Prime-ustedes han ganado esta batalla, como recompensa, ahora son los reyes de todo el universo-.

Pero Dan y Drago negaron con la cabeza-Nunca aceptamos entrar a esta guerra para ser reyes-dijo Dan con sinceridad.

-Todo lo que queríamos era que el universo viviera en paz y en armonía, sin miedo a la tiranía-dijo Drago-nunca quise convertirme en rey del universo, ese no era mi deseo-.

-Muy bien y nosotros respetamos eso, pero permítanos darles un regalo como recompensa por su noble corazón-.

De esa forma, los Prime usaron sus poderes para restaurar la vida que existía en la Tierra y que había quedado destruida por culpa de Xanadu, todas las ciudades fueron reconstruidas, así como los bosques y selvas.

-Increíble-dijo Dan asombrado.

-Ahora todo es tal como era antes de que Baranoia atacara, desafortunadamente, no podemos restaurar los planetas que fueron destruidos por Xanadu-.

-No importa, después de todo, los vestal, neathianos, gundalianos y bakugan son bienvenidos para vivir en la Tierra-dijo Dan.

-Eres un chico muy especial Dan Kuso, tú y Drago son dignos herederos de nuestros secretos, la Matrix del liderazgo estará siempre con ustedes-fueron las últimas palabras de los Prime, ya que un resplandor cegó a ambos guerreros pyrus.

Cuando por fin abrieron sus ojos, descubrieron que habían vuelto a la Tierra, mientras que Drago estaba en su forma de esfera.

Ambos peleadores observaban el cielo azul, sin poder creer que su más grande aventura hubiera terminado.

-¡Dan!-.

Dan volteo y solo alcanzo a ver a Mira lanzarse a sus brazos, cuando Dan reacciono, ambos peleadores tuvieron la intención de darse un beso, pero entonces llegaron los demás peleadores, todos, aquellos que tenían el poder de la Matrix y los aliados, todos querían estar cerca de Dan Kuso y Drago, los guerreros que habían terminado con esa pesadilla, con la más terrible tirana del universo, quienes había puesto fin a esa guerra finalmente.

**Continuara…**

_Ya quedo el capítulo 67, espero les haya gustado, finalmente Baranoia fue vencida, Xanadu y Serpentera han sido destruidos y el universo entero fue salvado, ahora solo queda descansar un poco y retomar las batallas bakugan como una forma de diversión, todo esto y más en el próximo y último capítulo._

**AkiraKazami97: **_bueno, Dan y Drago lo consiguieron, han derrotado a Xanadu y a Serpentera, el universo entero fue salvado, aunque ninguno de los dos quería ser rey al final, pero en fin, el próximo capítulo será el último y luego vendrá el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_bueno, la batalla final ha terminado, con el triunfo de los peleadores contra el malvado imperio de las maquinas, el universo entero fue salvado y Drago se convirtió en un Prime, uno de los más grandes líderes del universo, en el próximo capítulo el gran final de este fic y luego vendrá el gran fic del torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_¿Qué puedo decir? Me gusto esa frase, además de que Xanadu era como ese hijo de…perdón, quiero decir que era tranquila, fría y desalmada, casi nunca demostró ponerse furiosa, hasta que se enfrento con Dan, bueno, este fic ya casi acaba y luego vendrá el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_me alegra saber que no hay inconvenientes porque los combates comiencen, espero que hayas comprendido quien era el nuevo guerrero, aunque era una nueva evolución de Drago, yo también espero que los problemas de Toaneo07 se resuelvan pronto, ojala que Dios no lo desampare ni a él ni a su familia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_si bueno, no me gusta como dejaron las voces de los personajes en Kai, prefiero las versiones originales, como cuando Gohan le dice a Nappa:_

"_Dije que tú no tienes mamá"_

"_¿Qué? Niño maleducado ¿Por qué? Como te atreves a insultarla así, mi mamá es una mujer muy hermosa"_

_Mientras Vegeta se reía de su compañero. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_no tienes que esperar mucho, ya que este fic termina con el próximo capítulo y comenzara el gran torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para AkiraKazami97 y Suteichi-Kazami, junto mis cordiales saludos a Moon-9215, Iron Mario y Terminex.**_

_**Nos vemos….el domingo….**_


	68. Un nuevo inicio

_Comienza el último capítulo de este fic, cielos, ya he terminado 6 capítulo y este ha sido el más largo que he escrito, además de tener la mayor cantidad de comentarios, muchas gracias a todos lo que comentaron este fic, así como a todos los OC que participaron, aunque fuera poco, pero les aseguro que en el torneo serán compensados, no se pierdan ese gran torneo._

_Y ahora el capítulo final._

**Cap. 68 Un nuevo inicio.**

Varios meses habían pasado desde la derrota de Xanadu y de su imperio de maquinas conquistadoras, la Tierra se había recuperado por completo y todos los visitantes de otros mundos, vestal, neathianos y gundalianos, vivían en la Tierra, aunque mantenían su disfraz de terrícolas, muchas cosas habían pasado desde que Baranoia fue derrotada, pero la más significativa fue el hecho de que Marucho había logrado reconstruir el interespacio bakugan, con ayuda de Keith, Mylene y Ren, haciéndole muchas modificaciones, para que los escenario de pelea pudieran ser seleccionadas al gusto de los distintos peleadores.

En ese momento, Dan y Keith se enfrentaban en una arena que había tomado la forma de un coliseo romano.

-¡Poder activado: Calcinador!-.

-¡Poder activado: Espadas legendarias!-.

Helios ataco con su poderoso ataque, pero Drago lo desvió con sus espadas, muchos estaban asombrados por la nueva apariencia de Drago, sobretodo aquellos que conocían todo lo referente a los Prime.

-No esta mal Helios-dijo Drago sonriendo.

-Aun no haz visto nada-dijo Helios sonriendo igual.

La batalla continuo por mucho tiempo, ambos dragones atacaban con todo, mientras el público gritaba emocionado, pero al final, la victoria resulto de Dan y Drago.

-¡Bien hecho Drago!-.

Keith sostuvo a Helios-Debo admitirlo Dan, ahora Drago es invencible-.

-¿Qué puedo decir? Después de pelear con Serpentera aumento mucho su poder-.

-Tú también eres muy fuerte Helios-.

-Gracias Drago, pero sigo pensando lo que te dije hace mucho tiempo, eres el bakugan número uno-.

-Eso no importa mucho realmente-dijo Drago honestamente.

Mira corrió a los brazos de Dan-¡Fue increíble! Realmente Drago y tú son invencibles-.

-No lo creo, pero supongo que si-dijo Dan orgulloso.

De hecho, los peleadores más fuertes del interespacio eran:

1.- Dan y Drago.

2.- Keith y Helios.

3.- Shun e Ingram.

4.- Ace y Percival.

5.- Fabia y Aranaut.

6.- Mira y Wilda.

7.- Marucho y Elfin.

Aunque ni Fabia, Mira y Marucho participaban mucho, ya que preferían trabajar con los sistemas para que todo el interespacio funcionara perfectamente.

-Perdiste y sin embargo estás muy tranquilo-dijo Mylene.

-No es vergonzoso caer ante el mejor-dijo Keith sonriéndole a su novia, después de la derrota de Xanadu Keith y Mylene iniciaron una relación, así como Shun y Fabia, mientras que Julie consiguió ganarse a Ace con algo de dificultad.

La paz y la armonía habían vuelto al universo entero, muchos agradecían que la pesadilla hubiera terminado, aunque los terrícolas estaban algo confundidos con lo que había pasado, no estaban seguros de si había sido un sueño o algo real, después de todo, hay cosas que son imposibles de explicar.

Dan y los otros abandonaron el interespacio y se dirigieron hacia la sala de reuniones, donde los esperaban Marucho, Ren, Shun y Fabia.

-Buena batalla Dan-felicito Marucho.

-Gracias amigo, pero debo admitir que Drago es quien hace todo el trabajo-.

-Eso es cierto-dijo Elfin-Drago es sumamente poderoso, no puedo creer cuanto poder tienes ahora que has evolucionado de nuevo-.

-Debo decirlo, jamás me imagine sentirme así, el poder que siento es extraordinario-.

Continuaron hablando por un rato, cuando Mira se dio cuenta de un pequeño detalle-Dan, ya tenemos que irnos-.

-Es cierto-.

-¿Qué sucede?-pregunto Keith confundido.

-Lo que pasa es que Dan y Mira tenían pensado ir a ver una película-explico Wilda-y creo que se les esta haciendo tarde-.

-Ya veo-Keith suspiro-muy bien, diviértanse y no regresen muy tarde-Keith, Mira y Mylene vivían en casa de los Kuso, era la forma de los padres de Dan no solo de agradecerles por haber luchado por el universo, sino para darles la bienvenida a la familia Kuso, Keith miro a Mylene-y dime ¿Qué te gustaría hacer?-.

Mylene se sonrojo un poco, mientras se lo susurraba a su oído, con cada palabra que decía, el sonrojo de Keith iba aumentando.

-¿Estas segura?-.

-Creo que ya tenemos la edad necesaria, además, es algo que he deseado desde hace mucho tiempo-.

Keith se sonrojo de nuevo-Muy bien, entonces los veremos después-Keith y Mylene abandonaron el salón de reuniones, dejando a Shun, Fabia, Ren y Marucho con un gran sonrojo, mientras los bakugan tenían un signo de interrogación.

-¿Qué fue todo eso?-pregunto Elfin.

Shun y Fabia también se marcharon después de un rato, ya que Fabia quería ir a ver a su hermana, Marucho y Ren se quedaron hablando hasta que Zenet apareció y se llevo a Ren casi a rastras.

-¡Vamos, que Lena y Zero nos están esperando para nuestra cita doble!-gritaba la gundaliana, mientras arrastraba a Ren.

-Creo que solo quedamos tú y yo, Elfin-dijo Marucho riéndose.

-Si, pero no esperes que te haga piojito-.

Mientras tanto, Ace estaba enfrascado en una batalla bakugan, el peleador darkus quería demostrar que era tan bueno como Dan, aunque sabía que Percival estaba muy por debajo del nivel de Drago.

-¡Poder activado: Sombra del murciélago!-.

Percival ataco a su oponente, derrotándolo y acabando con la fuerza vital del chico con el que peleaba.

-No puede ser-.

-Mejor suerte para la próxima-dijo Ace sonriendo, fue cuando Julie lo abrazo por detrás.

-¡Ay cariño, eres el mejor peleador darkus que existe!-.

-Julie…..me voy a caer….-apenas dijo eso, Ace y Julie cayeron al suelo, mientras Percival y Gorem se reían.

-Lo siento-dijo Julie riéndose inocentemente, mientras que Ace solo se sonrojaba.

**Cine….**

Dan y Mira estaban viendo una película romántica, para desgracia de Dan, que quería ver una película de acción, pero la suerte estaba con su novia, quien gano el bolado.

-Es muy romántica ¿verdad Dan?-pregunto Mira, mientras se recargaba sobre el hombro de Dan, al sentir el cuerpo de su amada tan cerca, Dan sintió unos leves escalofríos, al tiempo que pensaba que la película no era tan mala.

-No entiendo a los humanos-dijo Drago.

-Yo tampoco, aunque estas cosas que crean para entretenerse si que son divertidas-dijo Wilda.

Una vez que la película termino, Dan y Mira abandonaron la sala, topándose con varios chicos que peleaban en el interespacio, quienes al verlo, se lanzaron sobre ellos, pidiéndoles autógrafos y la oportunidad de pelear contra ellos, muchos se emocionaron al ver a Drago, tanto que hasta llegaron a ignorar a Dan, quien se deprimió un poco.

-¡Guau, no puedo creer que seas Drago!-.

-¡Yo no puedo creer que este tan cerca de ti!-.

-¡Por favor ten una batalla conmigo!-.

-¡No, conmigo!-.

Drago y Wilda tuvieron que elevarse para no quedar aplastados por la estampida de peleadores admiradores.

-¡Chicos, aquí estoy, yo soy el compañero de Drago!-gritaba Dan, mientras Mira se reía.

-¡Dan, quítame a estos niños de encima!-rogó Drago, mientras trataba de mantenerse a flote.

Finalmente, Dan y Mira abandonaron el cine, cada uno con sus bakugan en sus hombros.

-Vaya, los humanos pueden emocionarse abruptamente-dijo Wilda.

-Cierto, por un instante pensé que me iban a aplastar, eso si que sería irónico, sobrevivir cientos de batallas difíciles, pero estuve a punto de ser aplastado por un ejército de admiradores-dijo Drago.

Dan y Mira se rieron por el comentario de su bakugan, luego Drago y Wilda también comenzaron a reírse, fue cuando algo llamo la atención de Mira.

-Dan, mira-dijo señalando el cielo.

Dan miro hacia el cielo y se llevo una gran sorpresa, ya que varias estrellas habían formado los sabios rostros de los Prime, mientras que los ojos de Drago comenzaron a brillar y vio a los Prime.

_-"Encuentren el balance, transformen su destino, transformarlo y trasciéndanlo"-._

Drago se quedo en silencio por un momento y luego susurro-Yo…..entiendo, gracias por todo-.

-¿Dijiste algo Drago?-pregunto Dan.

-No, nada, solo me despedía de nuestros amigos-.

Dan, Mira y Wilda se quedaron confundidos, pero imaginaron que ahora que Drago era un Prime, debió recibir un mensaje de los Prime, pero por la tranquilidad de Drago, se dieron cuenta de que no era nada malo, al contrario, lo que Drago había visto era lo mejor que pudo haber recibido.

**Algunos años después**

-¡Poder activado: Golpe de fuego!-grito una niña de 13 años, su cabello era castaño con detalles naranjas, mientras sus ojos eran azules, se podía ver que era una niña llena de energía, entusiasta y amante de los bakugan.

El bakugan que lanzo el ataque era de atributo pyrus, un dragón color rubí, sus ojos eran azul oscuro, así como la parte frontal de sus alas y cola, se parecía mucho al Hélix Dragonoid, solo que en vez de tener las partes doradas, las tenía de un color azul zafiro.

-¡No esta mal Hanako! ¡Poder activado: Impacto dragón!-.

Un dragón muy conocido por todos contraataco con un ataque más poderoso, el cual derroto sin problemas al otro bakugan.

-¡Draco!-grito la niña llamada Hanako-¡Ay, perdí otra vez!-.

-No te sientas mal, por lo menos esta vez diste más batalla-.

-Pero papá, cada vez que peleamos termino perdiendo-.

-Descuida, podrás vencerme tarde o temprano-le aseguro Drago, efectivamente, el padre de esa niña el nada menos que Dan Kuso.

-Eso espero, estoy comenzando a creer que nunca te venceré-.

-No te preocupes-dijo la voz de una mujer, en quien se reconocía a Mira-podrás vencer a tu padre algún día-.

-Si mamá-.

-Por cierto-dijo Dan-ya se nos hizo tarde, Marucho y los otros nos deben estar esperando-.

-¡Es cierto, le prometí a la prima Marah que pelearía con ella en el interespacio!-exclamo Hanako.

-Yo también, después de todo, Pixie ha querido pelear conmigo desde hace tiempo-dijo Draco.

-Pues no los hagamos esperar más-dijo Dan sonriendo.

Los tres Kuso se dirigieron al nuevo salón del interespacio, el cual era un edificio mucho más grande de lo que Dan recordaba, muchos peleadores novatos se emocionaron al ver al gran Dan Kuso aparecer, pero sobretodo, al ver por primera vez en sus vidas, al gran Legend Prime Dragonoid, el bakugan más poderoso de todos.

-Lamentamos el retraso-dijo Mira, cuando entraron a la sala de reuniones-pero Hanako quiso pelear contra su padre-.

-Y yo nunca me niego a un duelo-dijo Dan sonriendo.

-Se ve que no haz cambiado nada-dijo Shun sonriendo, mientras que Fabia sostenía a la pequeña Serena, su hija de tres años.

-Pero lo importante es que ya han llegado-dijo Marucho-después de todo, hoy es el día en que Hanako ingresara oficialmente al interespacio-.

-Hablando de eso-Hanako se acerco a saludar a su tío Keith y a su tía Mylene-¿Dónde esta Marah?-.

-Tu prima no pudo seguir esperando, así que fue a tener un pequeño calentamiento-dijo Mylene.

-Debo decirlo, se parece mucho a ti-dijo Freeza-es muy impaciente-.

-¿Qué quisiste decir con eso?-pregunto Mylene molesta, mientras Keith se reía.

-Ve a buscarla, creo que esta peleando en la arena de fuego-le dijo a Hanako.

-Gracias tío-Hanako abandono la sala de reuniones corriendo a toda velocidad.

-Heredo el entusiasmo de su padre-dijo Ace sonriendo divertido.

-Si, Mira me lo dice todo el tiempo-.

-Por cierto ¿Dónde esta Genki, Ace?-.

-Donde crees, en el interespacio-.

-Pero no precisamente peleando-dijo Percival-ese chico heredo el carisma de su madre, le gusta coquetear con las chicas-.

-No tiene nada malo, solo es muy seguro-dijo Julie guiñando con el ojo.

Hanako corría por las calles del interespacio, dirigiéndose a la arena de fuego, se topo con muchos hijos de peleadores, las batallas ahora eran más intensas, ya que muchos bakugan tenían un nivel base de 2000G, los más poderosos superaban los 10000G, aunque Drago, Helios, Elfin, Wilda, Aranaut, Ingram y Percival tenían un nivel de 160000G, lo que los hacía los bakugan más poderosos de todos, Hanako se encontró con el hijo de Ace y Julie, Genki Grit, quien coqueteaba con algunas chicas, algo que divirtió mucho a la hija de Dan y Mira, siguió su camino encontrándose con algunos amigos de sus padres, como Ren, Zenet, Zero y Lena, Zero hacía mucho tiempo que había cambiado su nombre por el de Han, sin embargo, cuando Lena tuvo a sus gemelitos, un niño y una niña, Zero intento ponerles Crunch y Omega, en honor a sus compañeros caídos, pero Lena no creyó que fueran nombres adecuados para sus hijos, así que los llamaron Jun y Len respectivamente.

Ren y Zenet tuvieron un hijo, al que llamaron Sid, en honor a su compañero gundaliano, quien había sido victima de la traición del emperador Barodius, al menos, eso le contaron sus padres.

Finalmente, Hanako llego a la arena de fuego, donde pudo ver a su prima pelear con un chico del interespacio.

Marah era muy parecida a su madre, su mirada era fría, su cabello era azul claro y le llegaba a la espalda, pero también era analítica, como su padre, siempre analizaba cada ataque antes de hacerlo, su bakugan era conocido como Pixie Aquos.

Tenía una apariencia angelical, su cuerpo era el de una mujer muy hermosa, su cabellos era verde esmeralda, llevaba una armadura hecha de cristales de zafiro, así como dos alas del mismo color de su cabello, su nivel era de 60000G, lo que significaba que era un bakugan de los más fuertes.

-¡Poder activado: Taladro de oro!-.

El oponente de Pixie era un bakugan del tipo subterra, sus brazos y piernas eran taladros, mientras su nivel era de 10000G.

-Es un chiste ¿verdad? ¡Poder activado: Aura esfera!-.

Pixie genero una poderosa esfera, la cual no solo destruyo el taladro de oro, sino que además venció a su oponente de una manera muy fácil acabando con el duelo.

-No puede ser-dijo el chico cayendo de rodillas.

-La próxima vez prepárate mejor, de lo contrario siempre perderás y piénsalo dos veces si quieres volver a enfrentarte a mí-dijo Marah, mientras recuperaba a Pixie.

-No cabe duda, sigues siendo muy dura con tus oponentes-dijo una voz a sus espaldas.

-Hanako, veo que por fin decidiste aparecer-.

-Lamento llegar tarde-dijo sonriendo divertida, otra cosa que había heredado de su padre-pero ya estoy lista y ni creas que me vencerás tan fácilmente como a ese chico, después de todo, estuve entrenando todo un mes con mi padre-.

-Lo mismo te digo y respecto a tu padre, él puede ser el peleador más fuerte de todos, pero mis padres son unos genios y para tu desgracia yo herede mucho de esa inteligencia-.

-¿Qué me quisiste decir con eso?-.

Draco y Pixie se pusieron en medio, mientras observaban a sus compañeras discutir.

-Los humanos son muy raros-dijo Draco.

-Cierto, aun siendo primas se tratan como rivales y luego como amigas, que complicadas-dijo Pixie.

Hanako se dirigió a su esquina, mientras Marah la esperaba con los brazos cruzados, ninguna se dio cuenta de que el estado no solo estaba repleto de peleadores, sino de sus padres y tíos.

-Por fin veremos a nuestras hijas en acción-dijo Mira emocionada.

-Estoy completamente segura de que Marah ganara esta batalla, después de todo, ella es brillante-dijo Mylene.

-Si, pero Hanako es muy fuerte-dijo Dan tratando de replicar, pero Mira lo detuvo.

-Gane quien gane será un gran combate-dijo Keith y todos lo apoyaron.

-Hanako ya llego a su espacio-dijo Wilda llamando la atención de todos.

Efectivamente, Hanako ya estaba en su esquina y ahora el anunciador se escucho por los altavoces.

-La batalla en la arena de fuego esta comenzando, el duelo entre Hanako Kuso y Marah Clay esta a punto de empezar-.

Al escuchar los nombres de las dos contrincantes, se empezaron a escuchar muchos murmullos en distintas direcciones.

-¿Hanako Kuso? ¿Marah Clay? Esos nombres me suenan-.

-Una es la hija de Dan Kuso y Mira Clay, mientras la otra es la hija de Keith Clay y Mylene Pharao-.

-¡No inventes! Ellos son los mejores peleadores del mundo-.

-Esto va a ser un gran combate-.

Hanako y Marah se miraban retadoramente, mientras sonreían emocionadas, fue cuando Marah tomo la palabra.

-Ni creas que seré amable contigo prima-.

-Lo mismo te digo-.

-¡Comiencen!-.

-¡Carta portal lista! ¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Vamos Legend Draco Pyrus!-.

-¡Listos o no aquí voy!-.

-¡Bakugan pelea! ¡Bakugan surge! ¡Adelante Ice Pixie Aquos!-.

-¡He esperado mucho tiempo por este momento!-.

-¡Poder activado: Impacto de fuego!-.

-¡Poder activado: Cristales de hielo!-.

Ambos ataques chocaron en el aire, lo que libero una gran explosión, después Pixie y Draco se elevaron mientras se atacaban con todo.

Entre el público, Mira y Mylene apoyaban a sus hijas, mientras que Keith sonreía, Dan también y sabía que aunque Drago estuviera en su forma de esfera, también estaba sonriendo, orgullosos de la nueva generación, pues ese no ere un final, era….

**Un nuevo inicio.**

**Fin**

_Ya quedo el capítulo final, espero les haya gustado, este fic llego a su fin, que tristeza, ya que fue el más largo que he escrito hasta ahora, pero se viene el gran torneo, el cual espero sea tan grandioso como me lo he imaginado, no tendrán que esperar mucho, ya que ya he pensando como empezarlo, otra cosa, después del fic del torneo y del de code lyoko, haré otro fic de bakugan, el cual será una continuación de este fic, con las aventuras de los hijos de los peleadores._

_Muchas gracias a todos los que comentaron este fic, gracias a ustedes fue que tuvo tanto éxito y si tienen dudas de donde pueden encontrar el fic del torneo, va a ser un crossover entre bakugan y yugioh principalmente, así que ya saben donde encontrarlo._

**Suteichi-Kazami: **_pues este fic llego a su final, pero ahora viene el gran torneo, el cual espero sea tan bueno o mucho mejor que este, todo depende de sus opiniones. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**AkiraKazami97: **_lamento mucho eso, pero así son los padres, pero también fue un error tuyo, ya que tu madre te pidió que no los llevaras a tu cuarto, ella exagero, no lo niego, pero tú debiste estar consiente de que ella te pidió que no lo hicieras, respecto a Trunks vs Freezer, tienes razón, el final de ese gran tirano fue muy malo, yo esperaba que diera más batalla, también su padre, el rey Cold, es decir, entiendo que el autor quería derrotarlos rápidamente para empezar la saga de Cell, pero al menos debió hacer que diera más batalla, que se transformara, que fuera una saga corta, como la de Garlick Jr. O que al menos demostrara su poder en una película. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Terminex: **_ya veo, pero yo si vi todo Dragon Ball Z en la versión original y francamente la nueva versión es una porquería, lo único que me gusta es el tema de apertura y salida, respecto a Toaneo07, lo entiendo y respeto, yo solo espero que sus problemas se resuelvan pronto, ya que lo único que puedo hacer por él es rezar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Natsuko Shimizu: **_no te preocupes, cuando se puede que bueno y cuando no pues ni modo, respecto a tu pregunta, en este momento tengo mucho tiempo libre, pero todo es cuestión de saber organizar tu tiempo para poder cumplir con todas tus obligaciones, por ejemplo, lo que hago es hacer hasta 4 páginas de un capítulo en un día, para al día siguiente terminarlo, todo es cuestión de saberse organizar. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Escarlata, Nina y Joe: **_bueno, este fic llego a su final, que bien y que tristeza, una de mis mejores obras ha terminado, pero así tiene que ser, ahora ya puede comenzar la saga del gran torneo, solo les pido un poco de paciencia. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Sora Black: **_me alegra saber que te gusto el combate final, espero que también te haya gustado el final del fic, pero muy pronto empezara el gran torneo, así que no te lo pierdas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Moon-9215: **_tienes razón, este fic termino y comienza la aventura del torneo, luego poder ninja y la secuela de este fic con las aventuras de los hijos de los peleadores. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Nanashi No Gombee: **_lamento decirte que no podrás usar a Ingram, ya que estará con Shun, es algo complicado, pero cuando el torneo inicie se aclararan todas las dudas. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Zeus: **_tú también recuerda que en ese torneo habrá contrincantes sumamente poderosos (Atem, Yugi, Kaiba, Dan, Keith, Shun, Bakura, Yubel, Barodius y Hao). Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

**Iron Mario: **_bueno, ya termino este fic, no puedo creerlo, este fue el fic más largo que he escrito y ya acabo, supongo que el torneo será más largo, porque son 156 participantes, así es, hice mal las cuentas, no eran 146, eran 156, por eso creo que hice lo correcto al ya no aceptar más OC para el torneo. Espero que hayas disfrutado del capítulo y te encuentres perfectamente._

_**Un abrazo y un beso para Suteichi-Kazami, AkiraKazami97, Natsuko Shimizu, Escarlata, Nina y Sora Black, junto mis cordiales saludos a Terminex, Joe, Moon-9215, Nanashi No Gombee, Zeus, Iron Mario y a todos aquellos que se dieron un tiempo para leer y comentar.**_

_**Nos vemos….el martes…con un nuevo fic…..**_


End file.
